


Helluva Boss x Reader Oneshots, Vol. 1

by LM_Studios



Series: Helluva Boss Oneshots [1]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series), Vivziepop - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hazbinhotel, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Yaoi, Yuri, character x reader, helluvaboss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 203,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_Studios/pseuds/LM_Studios
Summary: Be it male or female reader, you are the 4th employee to be hired by the over energetic (and full of himself) Blitzø. Assassinations aside, there's always time for a little romance outside office hours. Fair warning, this book will contain NSFW. I'm still a novice at writing mature content, so feedback and tips are greatly appreciated. Thanks and happy reading! Oh, I almost forgot! Some of these stories are requests from my Wattpad readers, so be sure to give them some love and credit too. :D
Relationships: Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader, FizzaRolli (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Loona (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Millie (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Moxxie (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Octavia Goetia & Reader, Stolas Goetia/Reader
Series: Helluva Boss Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159118
Comments: 43
Kudos: 166





	1. You're Hired!/The First Job

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad decided to remove this whole book without warning me. They sent me said warning AFTER it was removed, which really upsets me. However with some help, I was able to get some screenshots that I can work off of. It will take a while to edit everything, but the remainder of the book will be posted here. I don't think I can trust that site anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as you're about to give up job hunting, your friend points out an ad for I.M.P. Could working for Blitzø work out for you, or will it be another career disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 'chapter' is optional, I wrote it for my own fun. It's meant to be an intro of sorts explaining how you first meet the I.M.P. crew.

Another day in Imp City for you was just another day of job hunting. You sat in the last booth of your favorite cafe, groaning as you caught your head in your hands.

"Botched another interview?" A familiar voice asked soothingly. You looked up to see your friend (F/N) refill your coffee.

"Not 'botched', more like 'royally fucked up'. When the last ad said they needed dancers, I might've misunderstood what they meant. I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life!" you whined.

"This is Hell sweetheart, you shoulda known they really meant strippers." You rolled your eyes at (F/N)'s joke, less than amused. "Aw come on, you're a great dancer, it wasn't that bad was it?"

"The guy got a little too 'hands on' during my audition. He groped my ass so I decided to kick his." You sipped your coffee, (F/N) hiding (his/her) face in (his/her) palm. "What?"

"This is the same shit that got you fired from your last job!" (He/She) huffed, sitting in the seat across from you "(Y/N), listen, you can't pick a fight every time your boss gets touchy. This is the 5th--"

"6th." You corrected your friend, marking an ad with an 'X'.

"Right, the _6th_ interview you've messed up this week. At the rate you're going, word is gonna get around that you're a grade A hardass."

"Weeell I used to be a gun for hire before I died, being a hardass was part of the job. Guess it stuck with me after that guy stabbed me." You chuckled, but quickly silenced yourself as (F/N) glared at you in a 'Take this seriously!' manner. "OK, OK! I won't get rough on the next one, I promise."

"That's what you said last week." (F/N) crossed (his/her) arms, staring at you angrily "My angry ranting aside, we're hiring. We really need a new cook."

"Nope. Even though you're my friend I don't do food service, plus I'm a terrible cook. Remember the spaghetti incident?" You both shivered, having shared a brief flashback of the cooking disaster that nearly got you kicked out of your apartment building. "I still gag when I look at the stains it left. I need something more me, something I'd actually enjoy, something like--"

"I.M.P.!" you jumped at your friend's sudden outburst, yelling in pain as your coffee spilled on your lap.

"Ouch! Geez (F/N) don't scare me like that! I know I'm an imp, thanks for reminding me." you retorted sarcastically, grabbing a handful of napkins.

"No no no, I'm talking about the Immediate Murder Professionals: I.M.P. You seriously haven't heard about them?" You shrugged as you continued to clean yourself up "They're an assassination company, they help souls like us get payback up on earth. I just saw the ad...here! It's perfect for you, you gotta give them a call." (F/N) took the coffee stained paper from the table, flipping it over to reveal a moderate sized ad.

"'Love to kill and want to get paid for it? Come join I.M.P., our family is looking to expand. Seeking...assassins for hire'?"

"Told ya."

"'Must be good with firearms, knives...' Hm, now this is up my alley. Didn't think there was a company for assassins."

"Neither did I, as lanky as they are they do get the job done. Another friend of mine hired these guys to kill his ex-girlfriend, they got it done in 2 days. With you, they'll have to start an express service. You should call them, where else are you gonna find a job like this?" You looked down at the stained paper, heavily weighing your options. Now that you think about it, this was probably your _only_ option.

"You know what, what the hell? Rent ain't gonna pay itself."

"Thatta (boy/girl), speakin' of rent I better get back to it myself. Good luck, and please cut it down on the sass this time." (F/N) warned before returning to work. After dialing the number, you were greeted to a female voice yelling at someone.

"Will you stuff it Moxxie?! It's not my fault you left the axes out! Geez...Hello, I.M.P....hello?"

"Uh, hi, did I call at a bad time?"

"Nope, sorry about that, just my co-worker being a limp dick again. Need a job done or what?"

"Actually I'm calling _for_ a job, I saw your ad in the paper and--"

"Wait, you actually saw that shitty ad? ...Blitzø I _just_ started talking to this (girl/guy), you can't--hey!!"

"Hello there, Blitzø here. I'm the founder of this little company, how are you today?" A new voice graced the phone, filled with more energy than the woman you were talking to.

"I'm...good. So you must be Blitzo?"

"It's **Blitz** actually, the 'o' is silent. Anyway I heard you were calling in reference to our ad in the paper. What's your name kid?"

"(F/N) (L/N), before I died I used to be an assassin myself. I'm good with a gun and...hello?" You paused, hearing what sounded like either a whimper or a squeal on the other end.

"Loona we've hit the jackpot, they used to be an assassin!" You rolled your eyes as you could hear his excited laughter.

"You do know in still here, right?"

"Huh, oh, sorry about that (Y/N), got a little overexcited there. As far as I'm concerned you're hired."

"Wha...really? Just like that?"

"Weeeell almost, come down to the address listed on the ad and we'll conduct a full interview. How does noon sound?"

"Sounds great, but I wanted to ask...hello? Hello?" You hung up the phone with a displeased groan. "This guy must be very desperate for he-aaaah!" As you stood from the booth, you found yourself sinking into the floor. Despite the angle of your fall, you still landed on your back. You let out a sharp groan of pain, realizing you landed on your signature pistol (nickname). "Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning..."

"Oops, sorry about that sweetie." A female imp helped you to your feet "Guess I gotta practice a bit more with these summoning circles. Are you alright?"

"Despite the new gun shaped bruise on my back, I guess I'm alright." You snarled.

"Hey, don't you dare talk to my wife like that!" Before her 'husband' could grab you, you stepped to the side just in time to catch his arm in a tight wrist lock. "Th-This doesn't change anything! Once I get out of this--Gaah!" He yelped as you twisted his arm tighter, holding a blade to his neck with your free hand.

"Go ahead, try it Tiny."

"O-OK now, let's all calm down here. There's no need to do anything rash, this was just a summoning gone wrong."

"And what the hell were you trying to summon?"

"Another portal to the living world...but I had that diner on main street in mind when I cast the spell. And clearly you were the unlucky one to fall into it." She laughed sheepishly. You looked around to find yourself it what looked like a conference room. You glanced down at the now ruined summoning circle on the floor.

"Huh, well I'll be damned. Instead of a portal you ended up summoning a demon." You joked, finally releasing your captive "I'm (Y/N) by the way. Sorry for the rough entrance, but you really freaked me out."

"I know, sorry again. I'm Millie, and you've met my husband, Moxxie."

"Yeah, hi...ouch..."

"Wait, Moxxie? As in limp dick Moxxie?"

"E-Excuse me?!" You flinched at his shout.

"Uh, sorry, that was stupid. But I was on the phone with some chick before I got 'summoned' here, guess her name was Loona? She was yelling at her 'limp dick' co-worker, and I guess that was you."

"Regrettably yes...then you must be the new recruit Blitzø mentioned. We weren't expecting you for another hour."

"And we didn't even get the portal ready." Millie pouted.

"Why did you need a portal anyway? Were you trying to squeeze in one more job before talking to me?"

"Actually, it was going to be part of your interview."

"Part of it, how?"

"To see what you can do of course!" A third overzealous voice chimed in. You turned to see a taller imp accompanied by a female hell hound enter the room. "You must be (F/N) (L/N), I'm Blitzø, we spoke on the phone just a little while ago."

"Uh-huh, before he yanked the damned thing outta my hand." The hound rolled her eyes as she took a seat at the table.

"Riiiight, then you're...?"

"Loona, with 2 o's, guess we're gonna be co-workers now." Loona replied, her eyes still glued to her phone.

"You could at least put your phone down for a proper hello Loona." Blitzø scolded "Her rudeness aside, we're all glad you're here (Y/N)...but how did you get here so early?"

"Ask Millie." Moxxie answered, glaring at his wife as she tried to hide behind a black book.

"I'm sorry OK?! I'm hungry and that dinner was all I could think about! (Y/N) just happened to be there and...(he/she) kinda dropped in on us."

"Ah, well that spoils the surprise then." Blitzø grumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Surprise? But she said this portal had something to do with my interview."

"I know, that _was_ part of the surprise. You mentioned that you used to be an assassin before you died, correct?"

"Yes, I got double crossed by my partner and shockingly _I_ was the one that ended up down here. Then again my kill count was pretty high before I bit it." You shrugged before sitting in the closest chair.

"Do tell, how high are we talking here? 80, 90 maybe?"

"Pfft, try 150. I used to be called up by mob bosses and kingpins, I made bank fast when I was still alive. And I have (nickname) here to thank." The group awed as you pulled out your signature pistol. You never got tired of (his/her) silver and gold plating shining in the light.

"I-Is that a dual plated Smith and Wesson? It costs a fortune to even get your hands on one!" You laughed as Moxxie's eyes sparkled at the radiance of your gun.

"It sure is Mox, customized (him/her) myself. Every target, every kill, it was all thanks to this bad (boy/girl). I'm sure you guys have your own little arsenal, but I only use (nickname) when it comes to guns."

"Damn, now that's a gun." Loona chuckled as she took a picture "You gotta hire this (guy/girl) Blitzø."

"Oh I plan to, but first we have to test (him/her)." You didn't notice it before, but Blitzø was holding a dark envelope. He slid it across the table to you, it's contents nearly spilling into your hands as you caught it. A photo came out in your hand, the human in question made you grit your teeth in anger. "I take it you know this man?"

"I thought I did, Duncan fucking Parker. He was the sorry son of a bitch that killed me, please tell me he's a target. I've been dreaming of payback for years."

"Perfect, apparently you and a few other clients want this guy dead too."

"No shit, who are these clients? I might know them."

"Well you're not an official member of the team yet, so I can't say who they are. Customer privacy and all that. What I can tell you is they got killed from jobs gone wrong. He had quite a habit of letting his teammates die just so he could hoard the goods for himself. Greed like that does come with heavy consequences, wouldn't you agree (Y/N)?" Your eyes glowed and eerie yellow hue as you growled in anger, gripping the photo until it crumpled in your hand.

"How soon can I get to him?"

"That's what I like to hear. Millie, is the summoning circle fixed up?"

"All done sir, this time I got it...I think. The only thing I need is a location, I think the file said something about him usually hanging out in a bar."

"Most likely Dukes, it's like his second home. Whenever he was done with a job he would always celebra-aaaah!!" Your chair suddenly dropped from beneath you. The next thing you knew, you came crashing down onto a pool table. Although you sent most of the balls scattering, you winced as you plucked the one you landed on aside. "Oww...Dammit Millie, again?!"

"Sorry!"

"Not the best entrance, but what can you do?" Blitzø laughed as he dropped a rather outdated cellphone into your lap "Luckily the place isn't open yet, so you'll have to hide out for a little while. Use that phone to keep in touch with us, you've got an hour to find Duncan and take him out. Good luck!" Before you could question your new situation the portal closed. Seeing that you have no choice but to wait, you hopped down from the now cracked table.

"Good Lord almighty, is this going to be a regular thing for me now?" You groaned as you cracked your back, however the sound of breaking glass caught your attention. After a rough few moments of silence, you soon heard voices. One was unfamiliar to you, the other made you grip a tight fist. It's been years since you've heard Duncan's voice, but what he did to you made it impossible for you to forget. With your hand at the ready on (nickname), you traversed down the dark hall. As a dim light came into view, the voices were going back and forth as though they were arguing.

"This is where I draw the line Parker. Duke's been good to us for years, so while he's at home sick you decide to rob him?"

"Not rob Mick, more like collect his debt. He's gotta have a safe or a deposit box in here somewhere. Where the hell is it?" You could hear an annoyed groan from Mick.

"You know what, screw this. I've done a lot of shit, but I am not stealin' from Duke. You're on your own Parker." Your body had a mind of its own, tackling Mick to dodge a gun shot. "Wh-What the hell, who...?"

"Yeah, didn't expect a demon to save you today huh?" You joked, only for him to scramble to the corner if the office like a scared puppy.

"I...I know that voice." You turned to Duncan with a wicked smile, twirling your gun on your finger. "(Y/N)? B-But you're--"

"Dead? True, but I've never felt so alive." you sneered, taking 2 quick shots at his knees. He wailed in pain as he collapsed to the ground. "I'm flattered you remember me though, that bank heist was my best work."

"(Y/N), I-I had no choice--"

"Like hell you didn't!" you growled, your eyes flashing an eerie yellow light.

"H-Hear me out! My last boss was out to get me, I-I owed him too much money!"

"Shut up!!" You kicked him to the side, sending him flying into the wall. Before he could wipe the blood from his mouth, you snarled as you lifted him up by his throat. "Why damnit, why do you kill your partners? Why did you kill **me**?!" you roared, your grip tightening around his neck.

"I-I was...in debt..." he gagged "I got desperate...you were...just...dead...weight..."

"Dead...weight?" He whimpered as you started to laugh "How is **this** for dead weight?!" Your hold on him was at full power. You twisted his neck with a satisfying snap, his gasps for air stopped. The sound of whimpering broke the heavy silence. You groaned as you let the body drop, forgetting that Mick was in the corner of the room. He practically hugged the wall as you approached him. "Mick was it?" He nodded "What happened here didn't happen. Face it, if you tell the cops an imp killed this guy, you got a one-way ticket to the funny farm." You laughed as you exited the room, pulling out the phone from before. "Hey Blitzø, Duncan is dead."

"Really? And it only took 7 minutes, very impressive work." He chuckled as you landed on the desk, this time in a more prepared fashion. He extended a hand to you, which you gladly shook. "Welcome to the team (Y/N)."


	2. 🔞 Stolas x Male Reader: Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get caught stealing from a certain (horny) prince of Hell, it's a hard choice between getting turned in or accepting your 'punishment'.

"Wait wait wait, so what happened with the first book you stole again?" you asked for what felt like the 10th time. Blitzø laughed sheepishly, knowing he couldn't dodge your question forever.

"First off I didn't steal it, I'm _borrowing_ it for our work." he enunciated "And second, I made the mistake of letting a friend of mine borrow it. It's been over a week already, and that asshole still hasn't called me yet! That book is an artifact of Hell and Stolas will kill me if I lose it!"

"Oh please, he loves your cock too much to hurt you at all." you replied, a smug grin plastered on your face. Loona had to cover her muzzle to muffle her obnoxious laughter. While Millie shook her head, her husband more than glad to laugh at your comeback. Blitzø however was less than amused, gritting his teeth with a low growl.

"It. Was. **One**. Time! If only you heard the last phone call I had with that bastard, he is **such** a thirsty freak."

"I have it recorded if you wanna listen (Y/N)." Loona offered, waving her phone in the air.

"You recorded that call?! Why?!"

"Just ammo in the canon Blitzø, might need a reason to blackmail you someday." she replied with an innocent smile.

"OK! Getting back on track there was a point to this meeting. An inside source tells me that Stolas has another spell book in his manor. This one has more potent summoning magic, with it we could stay in the living world for days if we wanted to."

"I-I don't know about this sir, if it's stronger then it could be more dangerous." Millie worriedly protested.

"True, on the other hand we could perform longer stakeouts on earth Mills." you argued.

"I hate to say it sweetie, and I can't believe I'm saying it, but they could be onto something here. We could only stay up there for a few hours with the first one, plus if we take too long it would automatically suck us back. If we can lengthen our time up there we could bring in more clients."

"When you put it like that it, I guess you have a point." she pouted.

"I know, that's what's scary, for _him_ to make a valid point for once. However I must pose a question sir: How are you going to get it without running into Stolas again?"

"Oh I never said **I** was going to get it, that's where (Y/N) comes in." You froze as your employer wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

"Uh, wait, what?!"

"Ah ah ah! Don't give me that 'what the fuck' tone (Y/N), you did put down on your resumé that you were skilled at breaking and entering. Now I finally get the chance to see what you got!" he said, almost too gleefully for your tastes.

"Sir, I can break into a _target's_ home effortlessly. Not the home of some rich asshole! Don't you know what the penalty is for crimes against royalty? I am **not** getting myself banished for your desperate ass!"

"Pfft, don't be so dramatic (Y/N), the punishment isn't banishment...it's execution." he mumbled.

"Execution?! Are you seri--?!"

"With that said, tonight is your best bet to get in, get the book, and get out."

"I know we have shit to do, but why does it have to be tonight?"

"I can answer that." Moxxie raised his hand "Once a month Prince Stolas hosts a social party to meet up with friends, associates and the like."

"That's right, he'll be so busy entertaining his guests that he won't even notice you sneak in."

"Exactly! See, Millie and Moxxie have been doing their homework." You snarled as Moxxie stuck his tongue at you "Pluuuus, I was willing to give you a bonus on your next paycheck. But if you really don't want to--"

"What kind of bonus?" Blitzø laughed, knowing you would never turn down extra money.

"Thatta boy, I knew I could count on you. Considering how much will depend on how long it takes for you to get back. The best tip I can offer is to try the 2nd story windows facing the garden. It's dark and he never has his guests mingling outside, use the bushes for cover. And for the love of God...Don't. Get. Spotted."

"That's a solid plan you got there boss. You sure you've only been there once?" you asked, your co-workers snickering at Blitzø's flustered face.

"Yes, now call a cab and get out of here!" With that you were in your way to Stolas' manor. You had the cab driver on edge as you passed the time by checking your weapons. From making sure your grappling hook was equipped with the right rope to your signature pistol (nickname) being loaded with sleeping rounds. It was only a quick grab and run assignment, but old habits die hard. Plus you felt a small pleasure in knowing everything was in place and ready.

"So, you uh, work for I.M.P. huh?" The driver suddenly spoke, trying to break the silence.

"What gave it away?" you asked sarcastically.

"Well the gear for starters, that and I've driven them before. What's your impression of that Blitzø guy?"

"He's a clown, but he means well. Plus he is a riot when he's angry." You both laughed as the cab came to a stop. You awed at the size of the manor, various cars and limos parked along the street. "Holy shit, **this** is the place?"

"Yup, if you're tryin' to sneak in good fuckin' luck. Those lights are gonna make it hard for you to blend in."

"Hmm, from the front maybe, but the garden looks totally dark. Pull up on the other side, and don't stop." Confused at first, he did as you asked. You opened the door, quickly diving out and rolling into the bushes. Climbing over the fence was no challenge, the only issue now was finding the _right_ way in. "Damn it, he said the windows facing the garden, but which one? All the balconies look the same!" you quietly screamed, trying to decide which entrance would be your best choice. After a minute of mental back and forth, you placed yourself at the middle balcony and readied your hook. The sound of conversing voices made you panic, nearly making you miss the railing. You hastily made your way up the rope, using your tail to gather it as you went along. 'Phew, that was too close.' you thought to yourself, wiping the nervous sweat of your brow. After picking the lock you were in what looked like a lavish bedroom. You scoffed, noticing various portraits of the owl prince decorating the walls. "Sheesh, this guy has a bigger crush in himself than he does Blitzø. Now where is that--?"

"Do you truly think so?" A voice cut through the darkness with a sinister chuckle. What really scared you was the fireplace roaring to life with a blue flame. You had to grab your tail to keep it from getting singed. In the dim blue light you saw a chair facing away from you, a tail of blue and black feathers gently swaying behind it. The figure that turned to face you was indeed the host of the night. Stolas stared at you, a blank expression on his face as he tapped a single finger in the arm of the chair. You swallowed the lump in your throat, your eyes widened in fear. For the first time in your career you were caught, spotted, exposed. In short, you were busted. Before you could even fabricate a story, you were dumbfounded as the prince started to laugh. "Oh do relax my dear boy, you look as though you've seen a ghost. Please forgive my frightening demeanor, I'm a tad disappointed is all. I was expecting someone else tonight."

"Let me guess, you were expecting my boss? Sorry, but I'm all you've got tonight."

"Oh poo, I was hoping to see my dear Blitzy. It's been a while since we've had some fun." he cooed sadly. While one side of you wanted to snicker at the nickname, the other told yourself to be on high alert "But that's enough about him, what about you? (F/N) (L/N) correct, his newest employee?"

"Uh, yeah...has he told you about me?"

"Of course, he always speaks about his staff when we talk. However, he failed to mention how handsome you were. I'm glad we got the chance to meet in person (Y/N).~" he chuckled, noticing you blushing from the sudden flattery.

"D-Don't think you can sweet talk me perv boy! Your boyfriend sent me here to check out a book, and I'm not leaving without it." you snapped back. You watched him rise from his seat, approaching you slowly. You took a defensive stance, your had at the ready on your gun as he came closer.

"You have some gumption my boy, thinking you can steal my property right under my beak. All you had to do was ask."

"...Say what now?"

"You're an employee of I.M.P. are you not? Which means your a friend of Blitzy's, and any friend of his is a friend of mine." You watched him carefully as he approached the nearby bookshelf. With an embarrassed groan, your hand met your forehead.

'It was that close the whole time?! You're slipping (Y/N), really slipping!' you scolded yourself.

"Here's a little trivia for you, only 2 copies of this particular grimoire exist. While one is in the hands of our Lord Lucifer, this one is entrusted with yours truly." As he opened the book, you gasped as the blue light from the fire was overwhelmed by the red aura seeping from the pages.

"Holy shit, he wasn't kidding when he said it was potent. I didn't think..."

"The darkest of spells are contained within these pages, some of which I dare not use myself. I must say that I'm impressed, I've had many sinners try and fail at stealing this from me. You, an imp of all creatures, are the only one to get this close."

"Guess even in death I'm still lucky. Now then, if you would be so kind as to hand it over, I'll be on my way." You reached for the book, only for him to pull back.

"Hmm, I suppose I could," you jumped as he closed it with a loud bang, the blue glow of the fire coming back to life "however you did force your way in here. And on the night of my social gathering as well."

"In all fairness I wasn't planning on getting caught, and I'd rather not risk your security having to look for you." you countered.

"Ooh, is that a threat?~" He started to circle you, sending a shiver down your spine as his tail rubbed under your chin.

"N-No, more like a warning. How about a deal, you give me the book and I don't put you to sleep."

"Or, you give me a night to remember and I don't turn you in." he replied coyly. His flirtatious tone sent a whirlwind of emotions through your head. Your face turned a deeper crimson as you tried to process his 'proposition'. A small croak escaped your lips, unable to tell if he was toying with you or if he was serious.

"Gah...um...excuse me?! Y-You can't be serious!! What the fuck makes you think I'm gonna--?!"

"My staff is more than capable of escorting you out. I can have security up here in 10 seconds, Blitzy will be the first to hear of your failure, and you end up unemployed."

"Pfft, oh please, you call that a threat? I'm the best assassin he's ever hired, he's not gonna fire me over one failed assignment."

"But think, without this there won't be another assignment." he taunted with a singsong voice, waving the book in your face "Face it, you need this more than you know. Do you really want to test your chances tonight?" he asked with an intrigued grin, your smug facade starting to fade. If there is one thing you've taught yourself, it's to never take chances...even if it involves blackmail sex. With a defeated sigh you unbuckled your utility belt, looking down at (nickname) in shame.

"I only ask one thing, what happens here tonight doesn't leave this room." You replied, almost threateningly

"You have my word." With a snap of his fingers, the phonograph nearby came to life with a smooth jazzy melody, the light of the flames starting to dim.

"My my, way to set the mood your highness."

"I try. Now, where do we begin?~" he asked, eagerly but slowly undoing the zipper on your top.

"Whoa, take it easy big boy. If we're doing this, we're doing this my way.~" You gently cupped the owl's face in your hands, pulling him closer to meet your lips in a kiss. He was more than happy to oblige, moaning softly as his tongue gained entrance into your mouth. Once his cape was out of the way, you gave him a gentle push, holding the kiss as you both fell back on the crimson sheets. As you started to work on his shirt, you smirked as you could feel the plumes on his chest rise. He broke the kiss in a fluster, trying to tame his feathers.

"M-My apologies, goodness that's embarrassing."

"Aww, it's cute how a kiss alone did all this." The prince whimpered as your claws gently teased his fluffy chest "You really need to relax Stolas, lucky for you I have the perfect treatment.~" You kissed him once again, almost caught off guard to have him hold your face against his. You could hear it from his moans, he wanted to claim your lips for himself. He let out a breathless sigh as you managed to pry yourself from his beak, kissing your way down his torso. As you unzipped his trousers, you awed at the size of his massive cock as it sprung up in your face. 'Holy shit I've hit the jackpot, now I see why Blitzø banged this guy.'

"Please, you don't have to stare..." Stolas whined, his cheeks glowing with embarrassment.

"Can you blame me? To hide a monster like this is just...sinful.~" The prince squirmed as your tongue graced his member, then gasped as you completely took him in your mouth. He arched his head back against the covers, struggling to keep his voice down as you began to move up and down his shaft. You teased the bird further with small nibbles, smirking as you saw him hold one of the smaller pillows over his face to muffle his moans. Your warmth made him lose all self control, it wasn't long before he was calling out your name. At first you thought of increasing your speed, however a better thought came to mind. For a moment you stopped, his tip slipping out of your mouth with a soft pop.

"W...Wait, why did you stop?" he panted.

"Sorry babe, but I'm not letting you have all the fun.~" Seeing you remove your pants, the prince was wise to readjust himself on the bed. You hovered over him, carefully aligning your entrance with his moist shaft. Without warning, Stolas' hands gripped your hips, forcing you down onto him. "Ooh fuck! S-So...big.~"

"Do calm yourself (Y/N), best not to alert the guards." Taking advantage of your sex driven haze, he was able to switch places with you. He loomed over you, his red eyes aglow with lust as he started to thrust himself into your frame. Each movement had you on edge, mixes of whines and moans escaped your mouth as he steadily increased his speed. His quick pace had you both taking turns, calling out the others name through heated moans.

"H-Holy shit...Stolas...Aah!~" Your volume increased as he thrusted into you harder.

"That's it, beg for me, praise me.~" he panted, ramming into you with all he had. You couldn't take it anymore, you moaned loudly as your climax hit you like a grenade, perfectly in sync with the prince. A lofty sigh escaped your lips as he collapsed on top of you, letting his body rest.

"You...You son of a bitch..." you chuckled, gently stroking his back "I don't take too kindly to my partners pinning me down. But that...was so worth it.~"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, you little tease.~" he nuzzled your face before treating you with a kiss "But you didn't think that was it, did you?"

"Wait, what?"

**Meanwhile at the office...**

"Sir, it's been 2 hours since (Y/N) left and he hasn't reported back yet. I'm starting to get worried." Moxxie commented, nervously tapping his claws on the table as his wife held his arm.

"I know, to be honest I am too..." Blitzø watched the clock, filled with nervous dread "What was I thinking? I just sent our newest recruit to steal from Hell's horniest prince!!"

"Will you cool your tits Blitzø? I just got a text from him like 5 minutes ago, says he's on his way back with the book." Loona commented

"Oh thank God." Blitzø collapsed in his chair in relief "Wait, if he texted you then why didn't you say anything?! Don't you see me about to have a panic attack here?!"

"It's not my fault you didn't ask dumbass."

"Loona, please take this seriously. If he's alright then what's taking him so long to come back?" Millie questioned.

"Dunno, hang on."

⊱ ────── {.⋅ 📱 ⋅.} ───── ⊰ _  
_

_Loona: Glad ur ok, but Mills wants to know what took you so long. Did u get caught??_

_._

_._

_._

_(Y/N): Ooh yes, got the book but now my ass is sore...literally DX_

_Loona: LOL did u bang him?!? XD_

_(Y/N): More like he banged me. Bastard was close to turning me in, I had no choice!_

_Loona: Ur gonna regret that, trust me XD_ ;)

_(Y/N): I already do TT~TT_

⊱ ────── {⋅. 📱 .⋅} ────── ⊰ _  
_

The imps stared at Loona, curious as to why she started snickering.

"Um, Loona, is everything alright on his end?" Blitzø asked, trying to peak at her phone screen.

"You are not gonna believe this. Not only did he get caught, but he got banged by your rich boy toy."

"Will you please stop with that bullshit?! It was **one** time!!" She laughed as he ranted on.

"W-Wait a second, he got what by who?!" Before Millie could get her answer, you swung the door open with a loud bang. Your clothes were covered in feathers and your hair a ruffled mess.

"Blitzø, about that raise...you better fucking double it." You slammed the grimorie on the table. While the imps jaws went agape in shock, Loona laughed harder, banging a fist on the table.

**The next morning...**

"So I've been going over your numbers (Y/N), a lot of our clients really...hello? (Y/N), are you OK?" Moxxie gently shook your shoulder, snapping you out of your tired daze.

"Huh, wazzat? Oh, sorry Mox," you yawned "I'm still exhausted from last night."

"I can imagine...Also...I didn't see you as the kind of guy that 'swung that way'."

"Well surprise, I'm Bi. My only issue is I'm more of a _giver_ than a _receiver_ when it comes to sex. I swear that horny asshole tricked me, one BJ was all it took to trigger him."

"Yikes, hopefully this will perk you up. Millie and I did a coffee run before coming in."

"Thanks, any chance I can get a shot of vodka in this?" Moxxie shook his head as he laughed at your joke.

"Yo (Y/N), you got a call waiting on line 3. New client, says it's urgent."

"Urgent huh? Hello, you got (Y/N)."

"Good morning lover.~" You choked on your coffee, almost falling out of your chair having recognized Stolas' voice. You snarled at your co-worker as she tried to contain her fit of giggles.

"Fuck. You. Loona." you growled, flashing her the finger.

"Hello, did I call at a bad time?"

"It's not that you called at a bad time, more like a bad place. Care to explain **why** you're calling me at work?"

"Why for a job of course."

"A blowjob?" you replied crudely, only for him to laugh.

"Oh rats, you've figured me out. Usually Blitzy is the one on top when in bed, but you my pet were quite the experience.~"

"Please don't call me that." You groaned softly.

"I'm not sure what I enjoyed the most, that tight ass of yours or your melodious voice." he chuckled with a faint moan "Just hearing you call out my name was enough to ruffle my feathers."

"Uh-huh, only because you took it upon yourself you hump my brains out. If I had it my way, you would be begging for more of this dick.~"

"You do know we record these calls right?" Loona asked with a smug grin. Your eyes went wide as you quickly hung up the phone.

"If he calls for me again, I'm not here."


	3. Stolas x Female Reader: Shall We Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzø gets an invite to one of Stolas' parties and you're his plus one. While he sneaks off to look for the book, you're tasked with stalling the prince.

"Let me see if I'm understanding you correctly; Stolas took it upon himself to invite you, an imp, to one of the biggest parties to ever be hosted in Hell?" you asked, awing over the crimson invitation.

"I know, it surprised me too. It's mostly his wife I'm worried about, after my last 'visit' the crazy bitch tried to kill me. Anyway, The Blood Moon Gala is one of the top social events in the Nine Circles. Everyone from the Nobles to the Overlords will be there."

"And you're telling us this why?" Loona asked.

"Because, it happens to be Stolas' turn to host the party this year. This is the one time I can get into his mansion without having to sneak in like before."

"You never did tell us, what happened the other night? It took you forever to--"

"What took me so long isn't important right now Millie!" Blitzø interrupted, glaring at Moxxie as he snickered "Look, this will be my chance to get in and out without being...disruptive. This time I'll have (Y/N) with me. Here's what I'm thinking--"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Me, you're taking **me** to the gala with you? Why?"

"I'm getting there (Y/N), I'm getting there. I've done my research, and I've learned that each little invite comes with a plus one. Think, it's obvious he invited me with hopes of getting me alone. But imagine the look on his face when he sees me come in with a PYT like you on my arm."

"First off, don't **ever** use that acronym again boss." you seethed "And second, do you really want to piss this guy off? Say he approaches me, he's gonna ask me like a million questions about our 'relationship'."

"That's the point, while I sneak off to find his library, it's up to you to talk him up. As far as I'm concerned you can tell him anything, make something up if you have to. When in doubt flatter him, get him to talk about himself, that privileged asshole loves nothing more than himself."

"Are you sure about that 'Blitzy'~?" you teased, nearly making Loona fall out of her chair laughing.

"...Get through this night without that joke, and I'll double your next paycheck."

"Done...but um...this is a black tie party isn't it? This might be hard to believe but I don't own a dress, I don't even own a brush."

"I believe it." You snarled at Millie's comment "Go ahead, growl at me all you want honey. It's not gonna change the fact that you still need a dress tonight."

"Uh-huh, and **you** can get me one?"

"Matter of fact I can, a friend of mine helped me get my wedding dress for almost nothing. Since we wear the same size getting you a gown will be a snap. I'll text her right now, what color would you like?"

"Mmm, anything in (F/C) is fine. But nothing with a train, and no heels, I HATE wearing high heels."

"OK, that takes care of your dress. Now about the hair..." Blitzø commented, gently teasing your hair.

"Nope, uh-uh, negative, not happening. I'll wear whatever dress Millie picks out for me, but I draw the line at makeovers!"

"Oh come on! If Millie gets to pick out your dress you can at least let me handle the makeover. I promise I won't go crazy with the makeup." he pleaded.

"Sir I..." Blitzø stared at you with glistening eyes, whimpering with a pouting lip "Really? That stupid look can't get you everything...You can stop now! I'll go to a salon or something, I am not letting you touch my hair!"

**Later that night...**

"You draw the line at makeovers huh?" Blitzø teased, noticing you play with your curls.

"Shut. Up. At least I got a free hair do from all this. Not gonna lie, I might curl my hair more often."

"You should, that's a nice look for you."

"I said I _might_ boss, don't let it get to your head. Getting back to this party, how much longer until we get there? My holster keeps sliding down."

"Wait, your what now?" His eyes widened as you slid your dress up, slightly adjusting your gun "Are you crazy?! They check for weapons, why did you bring (nickname) with you?!"

"Hey, you never know when shit will go down. Also the first bastard to even try and lift up my dress gets punched." Blitzø whimpered, his palm meeting his face "What?"

"This is going to be a long night for me." he whimpered "True this may be a formal event, but there is bound to be that one touchy guy. That guy being Stolas..."

"For you anyway." you snickered. As the car came to a stop, your jaw dropped at the size of the manor. "Ho-ly shit, this place is..."

"Huge, I know. I got lucky when I stole the first book, this one is gonna take a miracle. For now we just have to act casual and blend in." He stepped out of the car, graciously offering his hand to you. Many of the guests awed at your (F/C) gown as it sparkled in the various spotlights. "See that, their eyes are glued to you. Let's hope Stolas reacts the same way."

"Here's to hoping, but what do I do when I actually meet this guy? Do I curtsy or what?"

"Of course you do, he may be a horny bird but he's still royalty. Greet him the way you would any prince."

"Sure, but news flash, I've never met a prince before. Can you not be a smart ass for once?"

"I'll stop the same day you do." he grumbled.

"Then I guess we're both screwed tonight." you replied sarcastically, but winced as he squeezed your hand.

"Also, could you PLEASE watch the way you talk around these people? And watch your language too. These uppity assholes are very quick to judge and that mouth of yours could get us kicked out."

"OK OK, for the sake of the company I'll behave. Any other tidbits you want to offer me?"

"Just...bring out your inner lady, you're bound to impress him."

"My inner lady, right. How hard that can that be?"

"Blitzy, there you are!" Blitzø cringed at the nickname, while you tried to keep yourself from laughing.

"I was joking about that shit, he really calls you--?"

"Shut. Up." he whispered.

"I've been looking for you all night, I was almost afraid my favorite imp wouldn't come." Stolas winked, adding on to Blitzø's discomfort. "Oh, I see you've brought...a companion with you tonight. Who is this lovely lady?"

"Why this is (Y/N), one of my best assassins at I.M.P."

"Hello, it's an honor to meet you your highness." you greeted him with a curtsy.

"Charmed I'm sure." You blushed as he took your hand, giving it a gentle kiss. "Tell me, how did a beauty such as yourself come to be an assassin?"

"Oh, it actually ran in my family before I passed away. I'd rather not bore you with that story though."

"Nonsense, it sounds rather intriguing. Please tell me more." he wrapped an arm around you, his grip on your shoulder tightening as he lead you further into the ballroom. You looked back at your boss, your eyes screaming 'Help me!'. He flashed you a thumbs up before disappearing.

'Damn you Blitzø, if I survive tonight I'm gonna kill you!' you screamed in your head.

"I'll be frank with you Miss (Y/N), Blitzø and share a rather a 'special' relationship. The last thing I want is a pretty face to ruin that for us. So enlighten me, exactly how _close_ are you with him?" he asked threateningly, sending a feeling of fear throughout your veins. Despite this, you managed to still your nerves, treating the situation like another job.

"I can assure you your highness, it's nothing like that. It's strange though, you of all demons talking about relationships."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"No reason, I'm only thinking of your wife. I'm sure she's less than pleased to know that the imp that fucked her husband is here tonight." you smirked, however your remark left the prince unfazed.

"True, but he came with another _woman_ himself, didn't he?" he chuckled, gently lifting your face "You get points for bravery Miss (Y/N), because any other sinner would be dead where they stood. I do hope you're a better dancer than you are a talker."

"A-A better what now?" Suddenly, the tone of the music changed. The ambiance of the orchestra shifted to one of a waltz. It was at that moment you started to panic, of course this was a formal party, but a formal dance was the last thing on your mind.

"The waltz is about to begin. May I have this dance milady?" He offered his hand as he knelt before you. You swallowed your courage, taking his offer as he lead you to the dance floor "Goodness, we haven't taken two steps and you're already trembling." You flinched, his hand creeping around your waist to pull you in closer.

"C-Can you really blame me? Don't get me wrong, I can dance, but not..."

"Don't fret my dear, you're in good hands. Focus on me and follow my lead." As the music began, you tried your best to follow his steps. Each time he laughed at your failed turns was enough to make your blood boil.

"Do you get a kick out of watching people fail? Everyone is starting to stare." you mumbled.

"Never mind their glances, every dance has a rhythm my dear. Follow my steps, one two three, one two three..." As he repeated the pattern, it wasn't long before your steps were in harmony with his. As the tempo increased, you lost yourself in the music. You felt bold enough to take the lead, wowing the audience with your dance. "Now you're getting it." Right as the band reached the song's climax he lifted you up with one arm, twirling you into a graceful dip. Everyone applauded as you both ended your performance with a graceful bow to one another. "Very impressive Miss (Y/N), are you sure this was your first waltz?"

"Positive, I can assure you I'm full of surprises your highness."

"Stolas," he smiled at you, gently holding your face in his hand "there's no need for you to be so formal in my home. From here on out, call me Stolas." For some reason, you found yourself blushing at his gentle tone. He gazed deeply into your eyes, almost as though he were putting you into a trance.

"Stolas, I...I should go. I'm sure Blitzø is looking for me, thank you for the dance...Bye." With your heart suddenly pounding, you hastily made your way to the closest exit. You fell back against the wall, taking several deep breaths to calm yourself down. 'What...What the fuck was that about?! First he pulls the jealous boyfriend crap, then he tries to romance me? No, that's not what was happening. Not in front of all those people...right?' You grasped your chest, finally able to catch your breath. Glancing out the window, you saw something fall into the bushes outside. Your jaw dropped as Blitzø popped his head out of the bushes, signaling you that it was clearly time to go.

**Later, at your apartment...**

"Hold on a second, so while I had to duck and hide from his crazy security, you had everyone's attention with a dance? I didn't know you could ballroom dance."

"I can't, it shocked me to get an impromptu dance lesson from a prince. You told me to keep him busy, I kept him busy. You should've heard the way he talked to me, it's like his mood did a full 360. He went from 'Stay away from Blitzy' to 'Dance with me', should I be worried?"

"Nah, I'm the only one he's slept around with...n-not that I see him often." You laughed as he hid his face in the magazine.

"Right, of course you don't. Anyway here's the dress, getting it back in the box was a nightmare, but it's still in one piece."

"It better be, Millie got you the deal of a lifetime. This dress was at least 10 grand originally." You blinked, looking down at the box and back at him.

"She gave a tomboy bitch, like me, a dress worth 10 times my pay? How in the-?"

"Don't ask, I have no idea. And I thought my sources were shady...Anyway I better get this back to the shop, and take a huge pain pill for my back. I keep forgetting how high up that balcony is."

"Boss, level with me here, how many times have you _really_ slept with Stolas?" you crossed your arms, waiting to hear his next excuse.

"If I give you the honest number, you promise not to tell the others?" you nodded, but he still hesitated "At least 20 times, he's got a cock like a rocket and he knows how to use it."

"Hot damn, got any dick pics?"

"I fucking wish, I'll work on it though. You've got tomorrow off, enjoy it."

"I will, night. Phew, right now I'm gonna enjoy a TV dinner, I didn't eat anything at that damn party." You whined to yourself. Once your meal was set, you spent the rest of your night in your usual comfort of watching TV. A few shows in, you felt yourself starting to doze off. Try as you might to stay awake, slumber soon took over. You yawned, sitting up to rub the sleep out of your eyes. "That's weird, I usually don't dose off so...What...What the what?!" You stood, shocked to see you were back in the same (F/C) gown from before. To add on to the surprise, you looked around to find yourself in a familiar hallway rather than your living room. "This is...how am I back at the mansion?"

"You're not back per say my dear." You gasped, turning to see the owl prince standing before you "It's OK, I wouldn't dare hurt you in your own mind."

"My own mind? What are you talking about, what is this?"

"Nothing more than a vivid dream Miss (Y/N)." As he drew the drapes back, you awed at the glittering void outside. "Out there is the dream world, a special void only the select few can explore. Everything you see within these walls is from your memory. I must say, I'm impressed with your attention to detail. You even got the molding on the walls right."

"Force of habit I guess, I take mental notes of my surroundings. I've never been seen a ballroom that size yet alone dance in one." You sighed as the melody from before began to fill the air "It was like a scene from a story book, seeing so many people in such nice outfits, the decor, the music...Wait, how long was that music playing?" He laughed, pulling you onto the vacant dance floor. "Whoa! What are you...?"

"You must forgive me Miss (Y/N). I have hosted many parties over the years, but I have never danced with such a bold partner. The way you took the lead was extraordinary, can you blame me for wanting to experience that again?" He asked, gently cradling your face in his hand once again. You stared at him intently, his smile getting the best of your nerves once again.

"You said this was a dream, right? Meaning this isn't real, right?"

"Correct, the only real things here are you and I. The rest is what you make of it my dear."

"In that case, I do have a small confession to make. I've always wanted to dance with someone like that, at least once. However, I had a different song in mind."

"Go ahead, call me a hopeless romantic. I've had men call me 'hot', 'sexy', 'fine', but not once has anyone called me..."

"Beautiful."

"Exactly, getting cat called every day really-"

"No, you are beautiful Miss (Y/N), no questions asked. The only question I have is this: May I have this dance, again?" He offered his hand to you the same way as before. You smiled, happily accepting his offer.

"(Y/N), from here on out, it's just (Y/N)." He grinned at your response, letting you lead your dance once again. This time your rhythm was slower, without any judging eyes to watch should you mess up. Not that you did, this time was different, this time it was perfect. You both laughed as he picked you up, twirling you in the air. As he lowered you, your found yourself at his eye level, his crimson eyes staring intently into yours. You cupped his face in your hands, meeting his beak in a soft kiss.

"You didn't just want another dance, did you?"

"Can you blame me for wanting to see you again?" he teased, pulling you into another kiss "As lovely as this was, it's best I take my leave."

"What? No, please, when can I see you again?"

"Fret not (Y/N), I will come to you again. For now, you must wake up." You sat up from the couch with a breathless gasp. Looking around, you were back in your apartment, static displayed on the TV. You grabbed your phone to check the time, it was almost 7:30 AM. Still in denial you checked your calendar, it was indeed the next day, your day off. You gently touched your lips with a sigh, thinking about your kiss with the owl prince. Looking down at the coffee table, you noticed a black rose in a small vase accompanied by a small gift box.

"Wait, if that was a dream then...where did...?" You have the box a light shake, trying to guess what could be inside. After a moment of hesitation, you opened it to reveal a (favorite gem) pendant. After marveling the stone's perfect cut, you turned it over to reveal a message on the back: _Shall we dance?_


	4. 🔞 Stolas x Oblivious Male Reader: Hint, Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boss decides to sign you up as Stolas' new body guard so you can keep close tabs on him. However...the prince's interest in you goes right over your head. (A Wattpad requested story, with a small cameo with one of my OCs)

It was supposed to be your day off, you had nothing planned but to stay at home and watch TV. But no, your boss took that time from you after he called you up for a 'special favor'. Rather than lounging on your couch, you found yourself fiddling with your gun in the back seat of a limo.

"Sir, I had a whole day of doing nothing planned. Care to explain why I had to come along for this?" you asked, putting Blitzø on edge as you loaded (nickname).

"For 2 reasons, after my last 'visit' here it might have ended with us in bed. I need someone I can trust to make sure I don't get sidetracked again."

"Y'know, I'm starting to think you have a bird fetish at this point." you joked "Seriously, is he that hard to say no to?"

"That and he's got a **huge**...er, never mind. As for the second reason, I have a plan and you're the key part of it."

"And why won't you tell me what this plan of yours is? You've been leaving me in the dark all day."

"It'll all come together soon, all I ask is that you trust me."

"Uh-huh, the last time I 'trusted' you I ended up being handcuffed to someone's bed...Whoa..." You awed at the ivory mansion as you exited the limo "OK, the first time you got in, _how_ did you do it? This place is huge!"

"Long story short; came in through his entertainment room, got caught, and I had to choose between getting turned in or seducing him. I didn't think he'd go for it, so safe to say I got lucky."

"You sure about that 'Blitzy'?" you snickered, Blitzø glaring at you threateningly.

"I swear you're worse than Loona. I never should have told you how I know this privileged son of a--"

"Good afternoon gentlemen." the butler greeted you both with a polite bow "Ah, nice to see you again Master Blitzø. Come to see my lord once again?"

"Again? How many times--?"

"Too many." he coughed "Hey Boxley, it's not...'that' kind of visit this time."

"I see, that's the same thing you said the last time you were here." You quickly covered your mouth, trying to muffle your laughter "I'm surprised that you brought a companion with you. Feeling adventurous this evening?"

"Whoa there Box, it's not that kind of party. This is (Y/N), the bodyguard I've been telling you about." he elbowed you, urging you to play along.

"Um, yes, I'm his bodyguard. I got tired of being on standby all the time, so..."

"Nice to meet you Master (Y/N), my lord is waiting in his study. If you would be so kind as to follow me." As Boxley led you down the lavish hall, you looked around at the endless elegant decor the manor had to offer.

"Wow, this guy spares no expense in his home."

"Oh this is only the main hall my good man, the rest of the estate is quite a sight to behold. Every detail you see along the walls, from the portraits to the molding on the pillars, was all custom made over the years." You whistled as you awed at the large portraits, stopping in front of one of a lovely female owl demon "Ah, that is a portrait of Lady Stella, my Lord's wife. Lovely isn't she?"

"Very, and he chose an imp over this babe?"

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a complement." Blitzø sneered.

"It was quite the surprise to me as well. You should consider yourself lucky that the mistress is away on business. Shall we continue? The master doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"About that bodyguard bit, you're not going to be mine, you're going to be Stolas'." Blitzø whispered.

"What, you're just gonna leave me here?!" you quietly snapped back.

"Shh! I was expecting that reaction, which is why I waited until we got here to explain. I heard he's relocating his library elsewhere in the manor, meaning it won't be in the usual place."

"Dude, what is it with you and books?"

"How else do you think we summon those portals to the living world? He's the only demon I know that owns a grimoire. Your main job is to--"

"Is everything alright Master Blitzø?" Boxley asked.

"What? Oh! Yes, everything is fine, just a little pre-interview prep talk. (Y/N) tends to get a bit nervous before a meeting."

"No I don't." you argued, but whimpered as his claws dug into your shoulder.

"Oh yes you do, there's nothing to worry about (Y/N), you'll do just fine." he laughed. "Play along or this won't work." he silently scolded you.

"Hm, I see. If you're both quite finished..." he cleared his throat before knocking on the door "My Lord, your guests have arrived."

"Perfect, send them in Boxley."

"Of course sir, and do try not to get 'sidetracked' this time Master Blitzø." Boxley teased, much to Blitzø's irritation.

"Sit on a dick Box." he growled before entering.

"You and me, we're friends now." you joked, making the butler laugh. As you entered the room, you couldn't help but let your eyes wander at the marvelous decor. It wasn't long before your eyes met with your soon-to-be new boss. He sat on a red chaise, eyeing you curiously.

"Well well, I must say this is quite the surprise Blitzy. I was almost afraid you were toying with me about this bodyguard of yours." he chuckled.

"What, no, you know I'd never lie to you Stolas." You had to stop yourself from commenting, you already knew **that** was a lie. "This is (F/N)(L/N), a fine marksman and quite the fighter."

"Blitzø speaks very highly of you your highness, it's an honor to meet you." you bowed.

"My, you forgot to mention he's quite the gentleman. Let's have a closer look at you." You suddenly tensed up, gasping as an unknown force pushed you closer to the prince. "Dreadfully hard to see you from all the way over there (Y/N), there's no need to be shy. I won't bite, unless you want me to.~"

"Um, yeah, right. So, Blitzø tells me you're in need of some extra protection?"

"Yes, to be honest this was my wife's idea. Ever since that little disaster at our last party she's been worried to death about me. I told her I didn't need another peon following me around, but at least I have a cute one.~" he chuckled coyly, winking at you.

"Thank you, I guess?"

"Well I see you don't need me to stick around. I better head back to the office." As Blitzø turned to leave, he gasped, feeling Stolas' hands firmly grip his shoulders.

"Aw, leaving so soon Blitzy? I was starting to get rather hungry. A _double_ helping would be lovely.~" the prince cooed, making Blitzø flinch as he nuzzled his neck.

"L-Like I said I better get back to work!" Blitzø quickly separated himself from the amorous bird "The last thing I want is Stella catching me here. And Loona gets crazy without me, gotta go, bye." Stolas laughed at his hasty exit.

"He's so adorable when he's flustered, wouldn't you agree (Y/N)?"

"If you say so your highness, but if you're hungry there is a nice diner around the block."

"Oh, that? No no my boy, it's a little inside joke the two of us share. For now how about a private tour of the manor grounds? The last thing we want is for you to get lost in these halls." The rest of your day was spent roaming the elegant halls of the manner. Even though he went into detail of what was where, it was still a lot to take in. You had to make your own makeshift map just to keep yourself from getting lost.

"OK, so the kitchen is that way. Further down is the former library...and like that I'm out of paper. This place is huge, how do you keep track of it all?"

"I was born and raised here. If you think this is large, you should see my estate in Pentagram City. But that's quite enough about me, I'd love to learn more about you.~" The same invisible force pushed you forward so you were walking beside him. You had to cling to this arm to keep yourself from tripping.

"Whoa! Um, sorry about that. If you wanted me to walk closer you could've said something."

"My apologies. So tell me, how did you meet Blitzy?"

"Oh isn't that a fun story." you groaned, recalling your less than professional meeting with Blitzø. As you went on with your story, the prince's eyes took you up and down. From your abs peeking through your fishnet top to the very sway of your tail, he was taken by your fit form.

'Imps truly are amazing creatures, so small and yet so...handsome. Before the week is out, this one will be under my thumb just like Blitzø.' Stolas thought to himself with a soft chuckle.

"Hm, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, only thinking about something. You have quite the physique (Y/N), do you work out?"

"I guess you can say that. Don't laugh, but instead of hitting the gym I follow yoga videos at home. Made the mistake of telling Blitzø that, he still makes fun of me."

"Don't let him bother you my boy, he might be jealous of your flexibility. Maybe one night you can show me how far your reach is.~" he teased, his tail rubbing against your arm.

"I wouldn't mind, I follow several yoga vlogs though. Even Angel Dust has one, his techniques are actually pretty useful." Stolas froze in his tracks, staring at you with dumbfounded eyes.

'...This is a joke, right? Did he _really_ not understand what I meant?! This one is going to be a challenge.'

"Um, hello? Is something wrong your highness?"

"No no, it's nothing...Boxley!"

"You called sire?"

"Whoa! What, where did you...how did you get to us so fast?"

"I didn't go far Master (Y/N). What do you wish of me sire?"

"Would you be so kind as to resume the tour for (Y/N)? I have a phone call to make." You watched as he returned to his study, slamming the door behind him.

"Was it something I said?" you shrugged.

"You could say that. You weren't the brightest in your class were you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" you yelled.

"Oh nothing, please follow me, we have much ground to cover Master (Y/N)."

"Yeah, sure. Just watch the jokes OK?"

**Meanwhile...**

"Let me get this straight, he mentions my yoga blog, you make a dirty joke, and it flew over his head? Are you serious?"

"I wish I was joking Angel," Stolas whined, laying back on the chaise "the worst part is he's hot. Why must the attractive ones be the most absent minded?"

"Tell me about it, but he can't be _that_ slow."

"I made at least 4 innuendos, 2 of which were directed to him! I'm telling you, the boy is as sharp as a blunt arrow. The worst part is I'm dreadfully 'needy' right now."

"You know there are toys for that?" Angel suddenly laughed "Lucca stop it, I'm on the phone."

"Sounds like you have company yourself, did I interrupt something?"

"Nah, we just finished but...H-Hey, quit it, that tickles!" Stolas snickered as he listened to his friend's playful struggle "Sorry about that, I'm back. You've only had this guy for what, a day so far? Give it some time before you try a new tactic. But please, PLEASE don't go crazy like you did on that one phone call. You have a habit of coming on waaaay too strong." he commented, Stolas responding with an offended scoff.

"First off, you promised not to bring that up again. And secondly it wasn't that bad."

"Stolas, I'm saying this with love, but you're a bigger fuckboy than me. I'm a porn star so that's really saying something. What about his boss, won't he get pissed if you bang the guy?"

"That's what I'm counting on."

"Wait, what?"

"My dear Angel, jealousy is a powerful emotion. It's enough to drive any man mad, and if I'm lucky I can steer them both into my chambers." Stolas responded, worrying the spider with his mischievous tone.

"You're a greedy son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Look who's talking, I'll leave you to it then. You better hope Charlotte doesn't find out about your escapades with this partner of yours. It thought she had you on a short leash."

"Nah, this one she's making an exception for. I'll tell you the whole story later, let me know how it goes. And remember, don't come on too strong."

"I won't, _cíao_." As he hung up, he looked out the window to see you with Boxley in the garden "Perhaps I am overreacting a tad. How hard can it be to seduce another imp?"

**Later that night...**

"Today was quite dull, nonetheless, do you feel more familiar with the estate now?"

"I guess so, the more I walk around the more I'll remember. Sometimes having a photographic memory can come in handy. Before I go, did you need anything else from me?" you asked. The prince smirked, his tail rubbing under your chin.

"I'm glad you asked, there is one teenie tiny thing you can help me with.~" Before he could go on, your phone rang.

"Oh, sorry, that's Blitzø calling...And it's a video call. I hate it when he video calls me." you grumbled.

"Aw, I'm jealous, he doesn't video chat with me anymore." Stolas playfully pouted.

"Well the phone rings both ways, you could call him. Speaking of calls..." You denied the video chat, switching to a standard call. You didn't even notice the owl bite the brim of his hat, growling in frustration.

'It's only been one day and his bluntness is driving me crazy!' he whined to himself.

"Look Blitzø, you know I hate video chat so why...You're where?!"

"Don't ask questions, just listen. I'm stuck in the tree outside his daughter's room. My tail--ow! And my damn horns are caught in the branches! I can't move and I'm freaking out right now! How soon can you get to me?" You bit your lip, trying to measure your next words carefully.

"Is everything alright (Y/N)? You look so tense.~" You whimpered, feeling the prince rub your shoulders.

"I-I'm good, Blitzø however is barely hanging in there." you said with a forced laugh, realizing your terrible pun "He needs me back at the office, I better--" The prince turned your head, planting his beak firmly against your lips. You dropped your phone, shocked as his tongue slowly began to tease yours.

"(Y/N), hello? What's going on, hello?!" Blitzø's voice failed to reach you. As Stolas' hand crept down your torso to your pants, it was just enough to snap you out of your amorous daze as you pushed away from him.

"Y-Your highness, what's gotten into you?!"

"The better question is what _hasn't_ , and I'm hoping you will be one of those things. But since pickup lines fly right over that cute little head of yours I'll be blunt; I find you devilishly attractive and I want you." You blushed heavily at his forwardness, stuttering your response.

"Y...You...OK...let me make sure I heard you right. You want me...as in DTF want me?"

"Still not clear enough for you? Perhaps I should show you what I mean then. After all, they say example is the best teacher.~" Stolas chuckled, pushing you towards a vacant room.

"Th-There's no need, really. That kiss gave me a pretty good message. I think I should--"

"Not many people know this about me, but I get terribly lonely when Stella is away." he cut off your words, unclasping his cloak "When I'm lonely I become hungry, when I become hungry, I have the most ravenous craving for little imps like you."

"R-Right, so Blitzø tells me. Speaking of Blitzø, the last thing I wanna do is ruin what you guys have. I mean, you have a thing going on with him, right?" you laughed sheepishly. It wasn't long before you backed into the bed, blushing as he started to undo your pants.

"I do, but he isn't here right now. I don't see any problem with having a second playmate." As he lowered your boxers, he firmly gripped your semi-erect clock in his hand "How about a deal, we have a little fun, and then I will let you leave. Sound fair?" Before you could refuse, you gasped as he took your full length in his mouth.

"H-Holy shit...y-your highness, p-please. As nice as...this is...Please don't stop.~" you moaned in defeat, letting yourself lay back on the bed. Although he moved at a steady pace, it was still enough to have all of your senses on edge. You whined as he reached a spare hand up your torso, gently scraping his claws on your chest.

"Tell me (Y/N), can you take a hint now?~" he gazed up at you with lusty eyes, licking your dick once more.

"Oh yes, b-but please, don't stop..." you pleaded breathlessly.

"Don't worry my pet, this was only the beginning. When I said I wanted you, I meant it in the worst way.~" As you saw him remove his pants, you already knew what was happening next.

"O-On second thought, there is your wife to think about. I mean she could be home soon and--" Stolas only laughed at your hesitation, pinning you back on the bed.

"She'll be away for at least another day, so we have plenty of time. Just relax and enjoy the ride.~" With that, he perched himself on top of you, wincing at your large size. Even though you knew it wouldn't make a difference, something possessed you to try and move. Stolas' hips collided with yours, making him moan loudly as your full length was forced inside him.

"S-Sorry, are you alright?"

"Oh (Y/N), so bold, so...big! Take me, take me now!~" Your blunder made things worse as he started riding you, aggressively taking in your cock to his heart's content. His speed sent your whole body in a sex driven haze of confusion. Nonetheless, it was useless to try and resist at this point. You gripped the sheets, panting vigorously at the owl's quick pace. Finally, your moment of relief had come. Your climax was in perfect sync with his as he hovered over you, taking a moment to rest.

"Dear God...I thought you'd never stop..." you sighed, relieved as he laid next to you.

"Funny, I thought you didn't want me to stop.~" the prince teased as he held you close.

"Well...that was the sudden sex talking. Instead of riding my dick you could have just said something you know." As much as he wanted to retaliate on your comment, he only chuckled as he continued to cuddle you.

**Meanwhile, outside...**

"Do I even want to know what you are doing up there Master Blitzø?" Boxley asked, placing a ladder at the base of the tree.

"Trust me, you don't..."

"You are aware that the front door is less tedious than this right?"

"Just shut up and get me down!"


	5. 🔞 Stolas x Oblivious Female Reader: Dance For Me/My Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolas is a member of a very exclusive club in Hell, a club that you happen to dance for. Although he distantly expresses his interest in you, his hints fly right over your head. (Another Wattpad request from a different user. They liked the male version so much they decided to challenge me and asked for a female version. XD)

It was another Saturday, your usual night off...from I.M.P. that is. You waited at the bus stop for your secret commute, unaware that a certain someone was watching you. Blitzø sat in his car roughly a few feet from you, Loona snoring in the passenger seat.

"Loona...Loona, wake up!" he elbowed her "If you want that new phone you'll stop dozing off."

"I'd rather go back to sleep than get that damn phone." she yawned "Can we go home now, it's almost midnight. **Why** are we spying on (Y/N) again?"

"Because I want to know why she's been taking every Saturday off. We get busy on the weekends and a 4th body really comes in handy." he impatiently responded, pulling out a pair of binoculars. "More importantly, why is she out here so late? The buses stop running at 11." Loona opened her mouth for a snarky remark, but noticed a red vehicle come down the road.

"Hang on, I don't think it's a bus she's waiting for. You see that car?"

"I do, but I don't recognize those plates. It's no one we know...could she be...?"

"No way, she's too much of a hard ass to ever whore herself to anyone."

"Then where is she going?" Blitzø put the car into gear, following at a good distance.

"Do we really need to do this? For all we know we could be following her into a drug deal or something."

"Yeah right, I highly doubt she's a drug dealer. Wherever she's going it's definitely not a hole in the wall, this is a public road."

"Nothing but stores and bars down here...Hey, park over there, they're stopping." Blitzø backed into a far off alley as your ride came to a stop. "Wait, was that building always there?"

"It's been under construction for at least a few months. That building used to be an apartment complex, I think they made it a community center for some reason? Hang on, they're getting out. No, that can't be...!" Blitzø rubbed his eyes, blinking in disbelief as he peaked through the binoculars once more. The tall figure you were chatting with was indeed Hell's Angel.

"Get the fuck out, how does she know Angel Dust?!" Loona awed.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

"Hold up, now I'm really curious." Blitzø snickered to himself as Loona followed behind him. After ducking behind a few cars, they entered the building once you were out of view. "Whoa, this looks...a whole lot nicer than I was expecting."

"I'll say, but where did they go? We just saw them walk in..."

"You lookin' for Angel's class too?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm sorry, did you say his class?"

"Yeah, Angel Dust teaches a 'special' dance class every other Saturday. Buuuut here's the catch, it's invite only."

"What do you mean invite only? Better yet, did you happen to see him come in here with a female imp just now?" Blitzø asked, only for her to resume texting "So that's how it is, fine. Could you please tell us why this class of his is invite only?" he asked again, this time placing a 20 on the counter. With an interested glance, she checked her surroundings before accepting the bribe.

"You didn't hear it from me, but I heard from a gal pal of mine that he's been stayin' at the Happy Hotel."

"What? You don't mean that place run by the princess do you?" Loona asked.

"Damn right, she's a sweetheart but she's got Angie on a short leash. He kinda uses this place as an 'escape' of sorts. As for the invite, it's so only the select few know he comes here. If word got to Charlie that he's been sneakin' off..."

"He would get in trouble with her, that's pretty clever. Now about that imp I asked about..."

"You mean (Y/N)? I don't know how he got her, but damn she knows how to move." she turned around in her chair to change the monitor. The image on the screen showed you following Angel as he demonstrated his skills "She really knows how to shake those hips. Even the boys down at the club agree."

"So that's why we don't see her on the weekends at I.M.P., she's been taking private dance lessons for her second job. Not gonna lie, I was hoping for something juicer than that." Loona joked.

"No no no, something about this isn't right. Why wouldn't she tell me about this?" Blitzø questioned "Do you happen to know _where_ she's dancing?"

"Look babe, I can't just tell ya--" she paused, seeing him slide her another 20 "At the risk of her killing me, she dances at a _ver_ y exclusive club. I'm talking so exclusive that the Overlords and nobles are V.I.P. for life." She proceeded to hand him a flyer for the club in question.

"No. Way. The Dark Inferno, she dances at The Dark Inferno?!" Blitzø took the flyer in disbelief.

"Yo, isn't that place like triple X exclusive? You need to be a registered member just to walk in the door."

"I know, Angel Dust I can understand, but (Y/N)? You can't be a dancer there unless you perform for one of..." Blitzø froze for a moment, a troublesome thought coming to mind.

"Oh boy, you don't think she dances for Stolas do you? That has to be the reason why she never said anything." Loona commented, only to add on to his theory.

"That's it, that has to be it! She's one of his private dancers and she wanted to keep it a secret!"

"Bingo." the receptionist chimed in "She's mentioned that you can be a little nosy hon, and I technically can't get in trouble since you figured it out on your own." Blitzø growled at the comment while Loona snickered, knowing it was true.

"Thank you for you time Miss, we'll be going now. Also let's not let (Y/N) know we were here, I'm going to have a little chat with her the next time she comes in."

"Oh shit, you have another plan don't you?" Loona questioned, worried as he responded with his signature 'innocent' chuckle.

"Maaaaaybe."

**A few days later...**

"It's been 4 hours, that last job shouldn't be taking so long." Blitzø ranted to himself, eagerly tapping his claws on the desk as he stared at the clock.

"In all fairness, you did send her to kill a kingpin, with Moxxie might I add. They should be back at any--" Loona was cut off to the sound of a crash in the lobby, followed by you and Moxxie yelling at each other "What the...hey! What the fuck happened, you're both soaked."

"This is why I hate working with her. (Y/N) here didn't use the silencer like I told her, his goons heard the shot, and we got chased into a pool!"

"For the last time. Let! It! GO! You should be lucky I got the portal open!"

"Alright that's enough!" Blitzø shouted "Moxxie, you're done for the day so go get cleaned up. Loona, please get (Y/N) a towel. While we wait, could you step in here for a second, we need to talk."

"What, but it wasn't...I didn't...!" You groaned as you entered his office, plopping yourself into the chair across from his desk. "Since I'm here, could that please be my last job with him?"

"I'll make a note of that, but I wanted to talk about your work schedule."

"Not this again, I told you that I can't do weekends. I need some time to myself every now and then."

"Oh I know, we can't have you missing those dance lessons can we?" he asked with a mischievous smile. You stared at him in shocked awe as a towel was tossed onto your head.

"Busted." Loona teased.

"Wha...you...Did you follow me the other night?! What is your problem Blitzø?!"

"First off, at work it's 'sir', you know better. And second, how could you keep your second job from me? If you wanted more hours you could have just said something. Then again The Dark Inferno is quite the venue isn't it?"

"Wh-Wha...Damnit Gretta! I swear I'm gonna kill that bitch, how much did she tell you?"

"Not too much, only that you dance for a certain prince that's riding Blitzø's ass. Or do you ride his, I keep forgetting." Loona jested, Blitzø cringing at the joke.

"Ahem! Getting back on topic, I have to confirm my biggest concern right now. Do you really dance for Stolas?" You groaned at the question, hiding your face in the towel. "I knew it, so you do dance for him!"

"Hang on, technically I don't! My main client is actually Vox, Stolas however usually sits a booth away from his. I swear he pays more attention to me than he does Scarlett."

"Wait, you mean he tends to look at you while you perform?"

"Yeah but I don't know why. I mean if he wants me then he has to request me. It's not like he can book two dancers at once." you replied with a shrug. Blitzø groaned at your bluntness, his head resting in his palms. Loona only shook her head as she resumed texting. "What, what's with that reaction?"

'Dear Lord this girl is dense, I'm amazed she can handle a gun.' Blitzø thought to himself "(Y/N), sweetie, I don't think you understand the situation here. How long have you been working at this place?"

"About a few months now."

"And he's been looking at you rather than at your co-worker. What do you get when you put all those facts together?"

"...Are you trying to tell me something?" Loona snarled in frustration, slamming her phone on the desk.

"Do we have to spell it out for you, he wants to bang you! If his eyes are glued to you then he's bound to request a dance soon."

"Wha...me? Do you honestly think a prince of Hell is going to request a dance from an imp?"

"Trust me when I say he has a secret fetish for imps. I've had to 'dance' for him a few times myself." Blitzø replied, less than pleased with his own words.

"Wait, when were at the club?" Your boss stared at you in dumbfounded awe, letting his head rest on the desk. It's been a week since that...'chat' you had with Blitzø and Loona. You were currently in your dressing room getting ready for your weekend shift. As you applied your makeup, you kept thinking back on the conversation you had with your coworkers.

"Knock knock, how we doin' tonight?" Angel entered, sitting himself at the vanity next to yours.

"Hey Ange..."

"Hey, you alright Doll? You don't sound so good."

"Huh, oh, it's nothing..." you lied, continuing to do your makeup.

"It's not nothin', if it wasn't then you wouldn't be takin' so long gettin' ready. Talk to me, what's wrong?" he rubbed your shoulder in a comforting manner. You glanced at him, nervously biting your lip. You realized that telling him the truth might not be the best option. Despite the risk, you took a deep breath and prepared yourself.

"Angel, please don't get mad but...we were followed to our last dance class." As his eyes widened in horror, you winced as his grip on your shoulder tightened.

"Excuse me, what?! I have 5 dances to get through tonight, and you have the fucking nerve to drop that stress bomb on me?!"

"Hey, you're the one that asked me what was wrong! And let me go, that hurts!" you swatted his hand away "Look, it's OK because I knew them...or does that make it worse?"

"Uh, yeah, it kinda does! Who was it, some stalker friends of yours or what?"

"Worse, it was my crazy boss and his receptionist."

"Oh dear God, you talkin' about that Blitzø guy? That must've been fun to explain."

"It was, I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I just want to get through tonight and go home."

"I hear ya sister, like I said I got 5 requests tonight. These bozos better offer extra if they want lap dances." You rolled your eyes with a grin, not at all surprised with his perverse demeanor. "Oh, by the way, did check the new line up? You got another client tonight, and you are not gonna believe who it is."

"Finally, I mean Vox does tip well, but it's nice to have more than one client. Anything that keeps me from being a waitress I am totally OK with. Who is it?"

"Remember that owl demon that used to eye-fuck ya every other night?" he teased with a chuckle as he adjusted his wig. You dropped your brush in shock, realizing that Blitzø's words have come back to bite you.

"Y...Y-You're screwing with me...right? You know I hate it when you joke about clients Angel!"

"First off, I don't screw dames unless they pay me enough." You rolled your eyes a his sarcasm "And second, I shit you not, THE Stolas wants you to dance for him tonight. You better get ready for a wild night Doll, 'cause Vox is nothing compared to him."

"No shit, he's a **prince**! I can't believe I'm gonna dance for a prince!"

"No no no, you don't understand what I mean. I heard from Scarlett that he's a kinky bastard, you better go with the _Bilingual_ routine we practiced with him."

"Please no, I hate that dance. I never get that floor slide right."

"Relax (Y/N), you're one of the best gals I've had in my classes. And if you learned the moves from me, you're bound to bang this guy before the night is over."

"Huh, interesting choice of words..." you mumbled to yourself, thinking back on Loona's raunchy comment.

"Speakin' of bangin', my man is back in town and Husk scored him a pass for tonight. He is gonna love this outfit.~" Angel winked at his reflection, admiring the work on his pink bunny girl outfit.

_(Shout out to Ashley, love this pic! :D)_

"Uh-huh, safe to say you'll be leaving late tonight then. Why can't you guys just hook up at the hotel?"

"Hello, best friend tryin' to act like my mom? The last time Charlie caught us she moved him and his sister to a different floor. She's OK with us datin' but not hookin' up, which is SO unfair! I haven't seen him in a year, and I am really needy right now." he pouted.

"By 'needy', you mean 'horny'." you joked as you both left the dressing room.

"Hey, once ya settle down with a guy you'll understand. By the way, Stolas is gonna be back in the VIP rooms tonight. I'm tellin' ya, go with _Bilingual_." With an exaggerated sigh, you went your separate ways. As soon as you turned the corner, you slipped and stumbled into someone's arms.

"Goodness, are you alright my dear?" The voice was no doubt unfamiliar to you, however his attire was. You looked up at the demon in shock, staring at your new 'client' in shocked awe.

"I...um..." You found yourself unable to speak, shocked as the owl prince helped you to your feet.

"You must be more careful (Y/N), don't want you tripping on stage now do we?"

"Y-You know my...Dumb question, of course you know my name. You requested me after all, meaning later tonight we'll meet again...Please stop me." He laughed at your fumbled words, gently raising your face to his.

"You're as adorable as you are talented my pet, I eagerly look forward to your performance.~" he said, making you blush furiously as he kissed your cheek. You watched him leave, looking back at you with a wink.

"He's totally DTF.~" Angel teased in a singsong voice.

"SHUT UP ANGEL!!" you growled as he cackled at your shout. Putting his teasing aside, you carried on with your night and did your best to perform for the TV demon. By do your best, that meant you had to keep yourself from nervously glancing at the VIP rooms. Despite your distracted daze, you were given your usual pay with a nice bonus. The moment had come, some of your coworkers watched you as you made your way to the back. It was faint, but you could hear them talking about you under their breaths. 'Keep it together (Y/N), prince or not he's just another client. He's just another client...that could banish me to the next circle if I fuck this up...' You shook the thought out of your mind, finding yourself face to face with a crimson door. With a deep sigh, you opened the door to find Stolas sitting in a leather chair.

"Ah, there you are (Y/N). I've been waiting for you."

"M-My apologies your highness, Vox had an extra request for his guest."

"Aw, there's no need to apologize my pet. Nor do you have to be so formal. Here I'd rather have my dancers call me 'Master', is that understood?"

"Y-Yes sir..." you replied shakily. You gasped, feeling a collar appear around your neck as you were suddenly pulled forward onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He gripped your new leash tightly, forcing you to look at him.

"Yes...Master..."

"There's a good girl, now dance for me." With a snap of his fingers, the light in the room transferred to an eerie red glow. The music that played sent a chill down your spine. It was in fact the track you were trying to avoid all night, _Bilingual._

_(A/N: It took some time to track this video down. I almost forgot the song name tbh. Also...don't ask how I found it..._ _ **it**_ _found me. >////<_)

At this point you didn't care anymore, you wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible. As you stood the leash vanished but the collar remained. Once you were in place, you proceeded to perform your routine. You made heavy eye contact with the prince, nearly mesmerized by his lusty gaze. The way he watched you now was nothing compared to before. He was clearly undressing you in his mind, you found yourself suddenly doing the same to him. At that moment, you felt a strange heat surge through your body. A needy sigh escaped your lips as you caught yourself on the pole. He grinned at your discomfort, watching you remove your shirt in a feeble attempt to cool yourself off. You knew this feeling all too well, you were in heat and **he** had something to do with it. Your hands acted on their own, one sliding under your bra to grope your chest while the other traveled under your skirt.

"Goodness, someone is feeling rather frisky tonight. However, if anyone is to pleasure you, it will be me.~" He commented with a sinister chuckle, the leash appearing in his hand once again. With a strong tug, you were forced into your hands and knees. You looked up at your handler with amorous eyes, panting like a needy puppy.

"Ma...Master...please...I-I need..."

"That's it, beg for me." He have the leash a light tug, no doubt your cue to approach him. As if this weren't embarrassing enough for you, you crawled to him as he undid his pants. Bastard, you were the one that needed relief and he wanted you to pleasure him. However you knew playing along with his twisted game would be the better option. The instant he revealed himself to you, there was no stopping you. A startled gasp escaped his beak as you took his full length in your mouth. You took his reaction as a small hint of payback for putting you through this kinky ordeal. Taking it a step further, you allowed your teeth to gently graze cock. He arched his head back, moaning loudly at your rough blowjob. You could hear it in his voice that he was thoroughly enjoying this, but this was about getting back at him. You decided to punish him by stopping. "Hah...I don't remember...telling you to stop.~" he panted.

"Sorry 'Master', but it's my turn now.~" you giggled as you pulled down your skirt. Turning your exposed rear to him, you slowly sat yourself onto him. The prince winced impatiently, gripping your hips in an attempt to make you move faster. Served him right, making him wait was perfect karma for making _you_ wait. You leaned your head back with a heated moan, feeling his full length inside you at last. Stolas did the same, holding your hips firmly in his hands.

"(Y/N)...s-so...tight! Move, now!~" You had him right where you wanted him, making him beg for you. Your heat took over you again, your body riding him at a quick pace. The prince awed at your quick rhythm, making you moan as he spanked your rear. At this point it was fair game for you both, he gets his 'show' and you get your much needed relief. As you reached your climax, everything went dark...you were blacking out. You didn't know what else happened, but you felt as though you were laying down. You could hear someone talking. With an exhausted groan, you sat up to see Angel pacing.

"For the 4th time I don't know what happened in here! They don't monitor the VIP rooms, how the hell should I know what that bird did?" you winced as he raised his voice, your head ringing from whatever it was Stolas did to you. As he continued his worried rant, you realized he had to be on the phone.

"Huh...Angel?" you yawned, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

"Oh thank God, babe she just woke up. I'll call ya back once we're ready...Love you too, bye. Are you alright, what happened to ya?"

"I...have no fucking idea." you responded groggily, leaving your friend less than pleased.

"(Y/N), level with me here, did you take somethin' while you were back here? And if so what was it?"

"I didn't take anything, I was back here with Stolas and...Stolas! Where did that bastard go, he's the reason I...uh..." Angel's eyes widened in confusion, watching your face turn deep red.

"Waaaait, I was only fuckin' around with that bangin' him thing. Did you really...?" He gasped as you tried to cover your face " _Oh mio Dio_! You actually screwed a prince of Hell?! You gotta tell me, how was he?"

"Screw how good he was! What he did should count as rape! He put me under some kind of spell or something, I went into heat and he had the damn nerve to make me blow him...Wait, what am I wearing right now?"

"That would be one of Scarlett's robes. She found you passed out as she was leavin' and then got me. And where did you get that collar, I love that color."

"Collar? I don't have a..." You reached to rub your neck, but instead came in contact with the accessory in question "Oh, this stupid thing. Guess you can call it a 'gift' from--Ouch!!" As you reached back to undo the buckle, you felt a strong shock surge through your hands. You stupidity tried again with the same result. "What the...Angel help me, it won't come off!"

"Calm down, calm down. I gotcha, not all of these things are made the same. Just let me--Yeouch! What the hell was...wait, what's this?" He flipped over the new name tag that was added to your 'gift'.

"Great, it comes with a fucking tag too? What does it say?"

"Well one side says your name. But the other side says ' _sarò il tuo calore'._ "

"Angel, I don't speak Italian, what does that mean?"

"It's a rough translation, but it means 'I will be your heat'." He shrugged, unsure of the phrase himself. It wasn't the best answer but it had to do. At this point you just wanted to go home and get some sleep. The next morning, you got back into your routine of getting ready for I.M.P. As usual, you caught Millie and Moxxie as they came in.

"So, still bitter this morning Mox?" you joked, teasing him about the pool incident.

"No, it was a moment of panic after all. I'm mostly amazed all that extra water didn't flood the office."

"Y'all better be glad it didn't, 'cause Loona would've..." Millie's words started to fade from your mind. You felt woozy, catching yourself on the wall "(Y/N), what's the matter?"

"Are you alright?"

"N-No...where's the...closest bathroom?" you responded shakily, trying not to moan.

"It's down that way on the left, do you need me to--(Y/N)!" You dropped your things, sprinting down the hall and slamming the restroom door behind you. You leaned over the sink, panting heavily.

"This feeling...it...it can't be..." you pulled off your jacket, the same heat from before taking over you again. As you tried to fight your sudden urges, a faint pink glow caught your attention. Looking up at the mirror, you gasped as the source of the light was your collar. As the glow faded, you remembered the engravment on the tag: _I will be your heat_. It didn't take long for you to put the facts together. "It's...It's the collar, it's this damned collar!" you yelled as you strained in trying to remove it. Through your struggle, you realized that you felt no shock. You stopped, noticing your heat was suddenly calmed as well. With a relieved sigh, you splashed water on your face to wash away the sweat. Before turning to leave, your phone started to ring with an unfamiliar number. "Huh, who could this be? Hello?"

"Good morning my pet, sleep well?" You froze, recognizing the man's voice on the other end.

"You!! How the hell did you get my num--Aahn!~" you dropped to your knees, feeling a quick wave of heat.

"Ah ah ah, is that any way to speak to your master (Y/N)? I see you still have my little gift. I didn't know what your favorite color was so I had to improvise."

"Fuck you Stolas! Why did you give me this stupid thing, how do I--?!" Your words were halted again with another heated moan.

"Call it a tip, as well as a lesson in progress. And how do you take it off? That's the fun part, you can't."

"What?!"

"If you want that collar removed so badly, you have to obey me like a good pet would her master. Do I make myself clear (Y/N)?"

"You've got to be kidding...I-I mean yes! Yes, I understand!" You panicked at the collar's glow.

"Good, I'll let you get back to work. I'll be seeing you soon my pet.~" With a dramatic groan, you laid on your side. You stared at your phone screen, your eyes glued to the permanent addition to your outfit. As much as you wanted to deny it, there was no going past it. This collar marked you as his and you wanted it off now. Aside from Angel, there was only one other person you could talk to about this.

**Later, Blitzø's office...**

"Blitzø, I need to talk to you, now."

"Oh there you are (Y/N), Millie just told me--"

"Yes yes, how I dropped my things and took off, I know." you cut him off as you shut the door "But this thing around my neck is **far** more important!"

"...A collar, got some 'plans' after work?~" he asked, raising a suggestive brow.

"N-No, at least I hope not! Your feather brained boyfriend gave me this damned thing! I swear I tried everything I could think of--"

"Stolas gave you that? Let me see." He quickly rose from his desk, carefully inspecting the collar "Same pink leather, golden dog tag...with the same damn engraving. Oh no, not you too..."

"Wait what, what does that mean? What does that mean, do you have one too?!" you asked in a panic.

"Um, I have a more...'concealed' variation of it so to speak." He confessed, hiding his face in his palms. It took a moment for you to understand what he meant, but once you remembered who you were talking about, his words became pretty clear.

"Blitzø...are you telling me you have a cursed cock ring on right now?"

"Yes! You think you've got it bad, try wearing that thing for a year! I swear if I feel this stupid thing move one more time..."

"Yikes, you poor thing. How do you cope with this, more importantly, how do you get yours off?"

"I do what he says, that's all there is too it. I don't like it but it's a mistake I have to live with. However, I did get off the phone with him a few moments ago. He said if I gave him one last thing I can finally have it removed."

"And what would that be?"

"...You."

"What do you mean--Ouch!" You felt a sudden pinch in your shoulder, followed by a wave of dizziness. You tiredly reached for your shoulder, pulling out what felt like a dart "Blitzø...?" He caught you as you fell forward, gently resting you on the floor.

"Sorry (Y/N), it's nothing personal. And you didn't have to sedate her Boxley."

"My deepest apologies Master Blitzø, but my Lord is a very eager man. He instructed me not to take any chances of her resisting." You groggily looked up at your shooter, an owl demon in a dapper suit pocketing a small pistol.

"You...You son of a..." You tiredly tried to swipe at your boss, only to slip into a deep sleep. Before you could say déjà vu, you found yourself waking up faster than last time. You held your head, trying to snap yourself from your tired daze. "OK, this whole blacking out thing is really getting old...Where am I now?" Looking around, you were laying on a black and red chaise it what looked like an elegant, spacious bathroom. "...Never mind me being kidnapped. What kind of rich asshole keeps a couch in a bathroom?"

"It's a chaise thank you." You gasped to Stolas' voice, panicking as your collar glowed again "So I suppose that makes me the 'rich asshole'."

"O-OK, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"There's a good girl, best you learn to behave in your new home." You sighed, heavily relieved to see the glow faded.

"Phew...wait, my new what now?! You can't be seri--!" Seeing him raise his hand was enough to halt your words.

"Hm, Blitzy was right, you truly are a fast learner. That's a lovely quality in a pet.~"

"Yeah, sure. You know, with the 'thing' you have with Blitzø, I thought you were into men."

"Men, women, non-binary, I don't judge."

"And you're married, with a daughter."

"My wife and I have what we like to call an 'open' relationship. And yes, my dear Octavia was the product of ours."

"...You really are a freak." you commented, quickly covering your mouth. You should have known by now that saying the wrong thing could get you 'punished'. Instead of toying with you, he laughed at your response.

"Ah how I love for that reaction, it never gets tiresome. However I believe that's enough banter for now, we mustn't let the water get cold." With a snap, the leash appeared once again. You were wise to follow him as he lead you to the large hot tub. "Well, you're not going to stand there all day are you?"

"What?"

"Strip. Now." Your collar glowed again, sending that wave of heat through you once again. You moaned, hastily trying to remove your clothes, only to feel him tug on the leash.

"Ah ah ah, that eagerness of yours is admirable, but not tolerated during bath time." With an impatient growl, you slowly resumed undressing. Realizing he was doing the same, your eyes were quickly drawn to his crotch. As much as you hated him, you had to accept your fate, you _needed_ him. You admired his dark feathers, which had a lovely rainbow sheen in the light. Seeing his full form now, it wasn't just the collar making you hot. He stepped into the tub, looking back at you with a lusty gaze "Do you like what you see?~"

"Y-Yes Master.~"

"Then come, join me." The leash vanished as you joined his side. You were ready to sit in his lap, however, he sat you in front of him facing the other direction. Before you could question him, you shrieked as a splash of warm water dowsed your head.

"Wh-What hell was that?!" you coughed, Stolas laughing at your reaction.

"I did say it was bath time didn't I? It's only natural that I start with your hair." he responded, gently massaging your scalp. With a disappointed whimper you could only sit there as he washed your hair. His hands were like magic, making you moan softly to his touch. It wasn't the pleasure you hoped for, but it was better than nothing. Never in your afterlife did you think someone like him would be taking care of you. Eventually, you felt one of his hands slide up your torso to gently caress your chest.

"M-Master.~"

"You've been a patient girl (Y/N), I think you deserve a reward.~" he turned your head, treating you with a kiss. You took advantage of the moment, surprising him as you fully turned around for a real kiss. He didn't seem to mind. You could feel his beak open slightly, moaning as he allowed your tongue to enter his mouth. You could feel his cock start to rise, gently teasing your entrance. His hands gently gripped your hips, guiding you onto his dick "Go on now, ride to your hearts content.~"

"Thank you Master, thank you!~" you moaned excitedly, happy to oblige to his order. The prince panted vigorously at your speed, calling out your name as his claws grazed your back. You were just as vocal, moaning louder as he scratched your back. This time was different than the first, before you had no idea of what to expect. Now, you wanted it, you wanted him more than anything else in the Nine Circles. Your climax was in perfect sync with his, calling out the other's name once more before you collapsed on top of him.

"Easy my pet, rest. Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked, gently stroking your hair.

"Yes Master, I can't believe I'm saying this...but I think I could get used to this. I only have one small request though."

"Hm? What is it?"

"As good as it feels, **please** take it easy with the heats. My body can only take so much."

"Oh fine, I suppose I can hold back a tad. However it's Stella you should be more concerned about, she's more amorous than me." Your eyes widened in concern, the prince laughing in response. "Goodness you are gullible, I'm only teasing."

"Prick, don't joke like that..."


	6. Stolas x Male Autistic Reader: Royal Crush/The Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing your gun skills in action, the prince requests to have you as his new bodyguard. However, it's not until after he flirts with you he learns about your little quirks. (Another Wattpad request. This one came from a user that has autism themselves. This is actually the second story I've written for them. The first request was a Loona story and will be uploaded later in the future.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be better to point this out in the beginning instead of at the end. There is a scene where Stolas tries to seduce the reader. Please let it be known that I do not support/encourage the harassment of people with special needs. It was written purely for the story, and I promise you it does lead up to a tender moment. Thank you for your time.

It was another day at the office, for you it was an easy day. It was your turn to answer the phone in Loona's place, which was perfect for you. While the calls are slow, you get to read up on your favorite owl prince. Either on your phone or in the newspaper, any and all news on Stolas kept you on edge. This was your secret past time...until now. Unbeknownst to you, Blitzø just so happened to peak over your shoulder to glance at your phone screen.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-NOTHING!" you quickly slammed your phone face down on the desk, making Blitzø laugh in response.

"Nice try (Y/N), you were reading another article about Stolas weren't you?"

"Er, no, I-I was just checking the time. Yeah, the time..." you fidgeted, checking your screen to make sure your panic didn't crack it.

"Uh-huh, then what is that clock on the desk for?" he pointed out with a sly grin, chuckling as you tried to bury your face in your shirt "Oh come on (Y/N), so you have a crush on him, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is someone like him would never notice someone like me. I mean he's a prince, I'm just another imp..." you sighed, scrolling through the various pictures of the prince.

"Kid, he's got a secret fetish for imps. And I'm living proof of that." he grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything. But I gotta ask, what do you see in that prick? He's just another rich asshole that kisses up to Lucifer to get what he wants."

"You don't know that, he's actually got a sweet side. Did you know that he was the one that helped Princess Charlotte fund her hotel when Lucifer wouldn't?"

"Yeah yeah, everyone knows that story. He only helped her because his daughter was her closest friend growing up."

"And he can be supportive too...If I could just meet him one time..." Blitzø rolled his eyes as you swooned. Before leaving you with your thoughts, he paused, an idea forming in his head.

"You know (Y/N), if you want to meet him so badly--Whoa!" You suddenly turned him around, nearly pulling him over the desk.

"Are you messing with me...Please tell me you aren't messing with me! Can you really do that?! "

"Hey hey, take it easy! It'll take a few phone calls but--" As if on cue, the phone started to ring.

"Oh, speaking of phones...Hello, I.M.P."

"Hello? Please forgive me, I'm used to a woman answering the phone. Who might this be?" It didn't take long for you to recognize the voice, without a doubt it was Stolas. You froze, a startled croak escaping your throat. "Hello, are you still there? Hello?"

"Er...I...ahem, yes! I-I'm (Y/N), I-I-I'm covering for Loona today. Wh-Who might I ask is calling?"

"Well (Y/N) this is Stolas, could you patch me through to your employer please? I wish to speak with him on an urgent matter."

"Of...Of course, please hold." After holding the call, you finally had the chance to exhale, resting your head on the desk.

"What's the matter, who was on the phone? ...Hello, (Y/N), you still in there?" Blitzø playfully knocked on your head.

"I-It was him..." you mumbled.

"It was Tim, who the hell is Tim?"

"It was HIM! Stolas, I...I actually talked to Prince Stolas! I sounded like a damned fool, I could hardly get my words out, he must think I'm weird, he...He's on hold right now! He-He said it was urgent, put in a good word for me, please!" you begged with pleading eyes, making Blitzø unable to look away.

"OK OK, calm down! I did say I would help you, but you need to relax. And could you please stop tugging on my suit? I just had it tailored and the bill is high enough."

"S-Sorry, I'm just so nervous. This could be my chance, not just to meet royalty, but to meet him!" you squealed excitedly. Blitzø groaned as he sat at his desk, staring at the phone in nervous dread.

"(Y/N), you're going to owe me some serious overtime for this...Hello again Stolas, what's this 'urgent matter' you wanted to discuss?"

"Aww, so nice to hear your voice Blitzy. As much as I want to see you, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Be straight with me Stolas, what do you want?"

"A bodyguard."

"...Excuse me, you want a what now?"

"You heard me, I would like to employ one of your associates as my personal bodyguard. I don't know if you have heard, but someone out there wants me dead. Of course I can handle this ruffian myself, however my dear Stella wishes that I have extra protection."

"Huh, that's a shocker. After that balcony incident I'm amazed she still cares about your safety. How did you even play that off?"

"I told her you were just a fling, and she was quick to forgive me. Fear not though, you will always have a special place in my heart Blitzy.~"

"Or on your ass..." he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing...But about that favor, I might have just the candidate for the job."

**Later that night...**

"I should've known it was a long shot, so he won't meet me after all?" you sulked, Blitzø patting your back in a comforting manner.

"Afraid not (Y/N), but don't take it personally. It's not that he doesn't want to, he's been very busy lately."

"Should've figured that...So, um, what are we doing here at the firing range? Don't you think it's kinda late to be running drills?"

"I know, but I've got a whole new course set up for you." As he flipped the switch, you awed at the new layout. Several mats and platforms stood before you, every other part of the course lined with targets. "Think of it as a speed run, I want to see how fast you can clear it."

"Clear this? This is double...actually triple my usual routine, and you want me to clear **this** before going home?" you whined.

"Oh, fine then, since you're going to whine about it you can go home. I mean I _was_ going to try calling Stolas again but--"

"N-No wait, I-I'll do it! I mean this might as well be a stress run too right? I work faster when I'm stressed." you quickly protested.

"Thatta boy, now get into place and wait for my signal." As he left for he observation booth, you put down your things and prepped yourself with a few quick stretches. After some time, you heard feedback playing on the speakers "Alright (Y/N), your objective is to clear the course in the fastest time possible. However, you'll see I've set up a few targets as well. There are 30 total, using only your gun and the ammo provided you must also take each one out. Be warned though, every target you miss adds on a 5 second penalty, you got that?"

"Got it, I'm ready."

"Good, because your time starts...now!" At the sound of the buzzer, you were off. You glanced at the clock, setting a personal goal of 10 minutes or less. After the first length of the course, 5 targets were already gone, then 5 more. You tripped several times but made a hasty recovery, 10 more targets added to your total. You were nearly at the end, the remaining 10 targets quickly falling as you finally reached the finish line. You slammed your hand on the buzzer, grinning at your final time of 6:58.06. You could hear Blitzø laughing as he came out the booth "That was amazing, spectacular! You even beat your previous record! And you said it would take you 20 minutes, you were just shy of 7!"

"Heh, take it easy sir, you're making me blush." you chuckled timidly.

"I'm sorry but that was very impressive (Y/N), even my guest thought so too."

"Your...guest?" A slow applause suddenly caught your attention. Your jaw dropped as the tall figure stepped forward, it was him. The prince you had adored from afar, the one you never thought you would meet, was now standing before you.

"Bravo (Y/N), Blitzy wasn't joking, you are quite the marksman. Quick on your feet too, I like that in a man." he chuckled, noticing your face turn a deeper crimson.

"I...Y-You're...he's...Dear God I can't talk right now." Blitzø chuckled as you tried to hide your face, now glowing with embarrassment.

"(Y/N), I would like to present to you Prince Stolas. Stolas, this is the assassin I've been telling you about, (F/N) (L/N). As you can see he's the perfect candidate for the job, quick on the draw, makes a fast recovery..."

"And light on his feet." Stolas teased, lifting your face to meet his "Blitzy says you're a big fan of mine (Y/N), I do hope I don't distract you from performing well.~" His touch alone had your heart pounding. You sighed, your knees turning to jelly as you collapsed before him. "He's so cute, I like him."

"Sooo, I take it that's a yes? When does he start?"

"Tomorrow, send me his address and I'll send a car to retrieve him. For now I must be on my way, until next time Blitzy.~" Blitzø shuddered as the prince winked at him "And (Y/N), I look forward to working with you, _ciao_." With that he was gone, your heart beating at a normal rate.

"H...He said...He said I was...cute.~" you swooned.

"I know kid, I was there. But I should warn you, he can be a bit--"

"Wait, he actually said yes to me!! I-I'm gonna be his bodyguard, that means I'll be with him every day right?!"

"Er, I suppose, but about that warning--"

"No time, I gotta get home! I can't risk sleeping in, see you later sir!"

"(Y/N) hang on! Stolas can be a bit--!" before he could finish his warning, the door echoed with a loud slam "touchy...Oh God what have I done? Ah who am I kidding, he'll be fine...right?"

**The next morning...**

"So...does Stolas hire imps often? I mean he must if he knows Blitzø." you asked, nervously fidgeting with your seatbelt.

"I can't say he does Master (Y/N). Aside from you Master Blitzø is the only imp 'acquaintance' my Lord has."

"Why say it like...that?" you asked, nearly losing your train of thought as you awed at the mansion.

"Oh no reason, anyway here we are, this shall be your new home during your employment." As you exited the limo, you were surprised to find the prince waiting for you.

"Ah, there you are (Y/N), I've been expecting you. How was the ride?"

"I-It was nice your highness, I um, wasn't expecting a limo though."

"Only the best for Blitzø's companions. While Boxley gets your things how about a quick tour of the manor grounds? I'm certain you will be quite comfortable here." As you were guided through the lavish estate, you couldn't take your eyes of your royal tour guide. Each time he caught you staring you were quick to look away, pretending to admire the furnishings of the estate. This continued until you 'accidentally' made eye contact with him. "Gotcha." he chuckled, noticing you start to blush "There really isn't anything to be embarrassed about my boy, there's no shame in being observant of your client."

"I-I know, still, didn't mean to stare so much. I'm sorry..."

"Aww, don't apologize (Y/N). If anything your little glances were quite flattering. Blitzy never looked at me the way you do." he playfully pouted.

"I don't see why he doesn't. If you don't mind me saying so, it's hard not to look at you your highness...A-At least I think so..." you blushed, feeling his tail glide under your chin.

"Why (Y/N), I'm touched. If I didn't know any better I would say you were flirting with me.~" Your face turned bright pink at the word 'flirting'.

"What, me, flirting?! N-No, of course not! I mean you're my client, practically my new boss. I-It wouldn't be appropriate for me...to..." You whimpered, suddenly finding yourself being pinned to the wall.

"There's nothing wrong with a little sweet talk (Y/N). Keep it up and you might be in for a nice raise...darling.~" he whispered into your ear, sending a chill up your spine. "Oh dear, I nearly forgot to show you where you will be sleeping. Shall I show you to your room?"

"O...K..." you gulped nervously, continuing to follow him down the hall.

"Here we are, this shall be your room for the time being. I'm sure you will find it most comfortable. If you need anything my servants will tend to you as they would me. And should you find yourself lost or confused, you can always count on my head butler Boxley. Any questions?"

"Um, just one. I-It's probably none of my business, but where might your family be? I can't say I've seen them this whole time."

"Oh Stella is off visiting her friend Lilith, as a bonus my little Via gets to see her dear friend Charlie. It's hard to believe it's been 10 years since they've met up, those girls grew up so fast. But that's enough reminiscing, it's time for my evening walk. I think you'll find the garden quite exquisite."

**Later, in the garden...**

"Wow, this is incredible. I've never seen so many flowers in one place." you commented in awe of the vibrant blooms.

"Yes, they are lovely, but do resist the urge to touch them. These particular blooms are actually poisonous."

"I know, and I think we just passed by some deadly nightshade. The last issue of _Hell's Garden_ said yours is the only place were they grow. Well, domestically anyway. Is that true?"

"Been keeping up with the tabloids I see. Yes, I'm the only one who is bold enough to have an entire grove of the flower. Stella however insists that I have them removed. It was back when Via was 8 I believe, she and Charlie snuck outside during one of my parties..." You started to stare at him once again, this time to your hearts content as he went on with his story. Suddenly you paused, hearing something move in the bushes. "What was that? There shouldn't be anyone else here."

"Get behind me your highness." With your hand resting on your gun, you were on high alert. You looked around frantically, the bushes shaking on both sides of the path. Then you saw it, a leaf from the tree fell in front of you. "A fake out...Get back!" In one swift move, you leapt back to push him to the ground, just dodging a barrage of glowing blades. You took two shots at the tree, one to hit your attacker, and another to weaken the branch they stood on. A figure in black fell to the ground, clutching their wounded arm. "Stay down or I'm aiming for your legs next. Those were Angel daggers, where did you get them?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." they replied with a snarky laugh, but yelled in alarm as you shot the ground near their head.

"Where did you get them?" you snarled, this time pressing your gun to their head.

"O-O-OK, OK, take it easy! It was Val, Valentino sent me, he gave me the daggers!"

"Valentino, from the Porn Studio? Why would he send a whelp like you to kill me?" Stolas asked, sneering at the would be assassin.

"He said something about losing a card game, wanted to get back at you. I-I wasn't really sent to kill you, just hurt you, I swear!"

"With weapons from Heaven's arsenal? If (Y/N) hadn't pushed me you most certainly would have killed me." The prince let out a sharp whistle, summoning two of his guards. "Take this heathen out with the rest of the trash, and be certain they don't come back." With a bow, the guards dragged the demon away. "Bravo (Y/N), that was most impressive. And the way you snarled at them, so fiesty.~"

"Oh, th-thank you your highness. Also are you OK, I didn't push you too hard did I?"

"I'm alright, but your face, you've been cut." You blushed as he gently raised your face to inspect your wound.

"I-It's nothing really, just a scratch."

"That's an awful lot of blood for a scratch." he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, firmly placing it on your face "Hold this for a moment, it should slow the bleeding. Let's get you inside and patched up."

**Later that night...**

"So someone really was out to kill him, and over a stupid poker game?" Blitzø asked.

"I know, it suprised me too." you winced, carefully trying to remove the bandage from your cheek.

"Everything OK over there, what are you doing?"

"Trying to change this bandage before I go to bed. This guy sent down a barrage of Heavenly daggers and one of them sliced my face."

"Wait, you got struck by an angel's blade?! Don't you know how deadly they are to demons?!"

"Sir please..."

"Nope, I'm gonna call him tomorrow and pull the plug on this 'favor'. You're my best employee, the last thing I want is this rich prick getting you killed."

"It's only a scratch sir, it's not that bad. It didn't even hurt."

"Sure it didn't. I bet you were too focused on protecting 'his majesty' to even feel the pain." he laughed at your sudden silence, knowing you were blushing.

"Could you please let me have this? I've only fantasized of being close to him up until now. That walk in the garden was a tender moment until that asshole came in."

"Trust me, that guy did you a favor. And Stolas isn't as great as you think, get too close to him and he might--" Before he could argue any further, there was a knock at your door.

"Coming! I have to go, I'll call you back tomorrow."

"No no (Y/N) wait! Hello? ...Hello?" Blitzø growled at the dial tone. "What have I gotten this kid into?" Meanwhile, you opened the door, flustered to see the prince standing before you in a crimson night robe.

"Good evening (Y/N), I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"N-Not at all, i-is everything alright?"

"To be honest no, that attack from before truly frazzled me. I'm too frightened to sleep alone tonight, would you mind keeping me company?~" Before you could respond he let himself in, closing the door behind him. "You were absolutely marvelous today (Y/N), how can I ever repay you?~" he asked in a sultry voice, allowing his robe to slide down his shoulders.

"Um...I-It was nothing, really, I was just doing my--Whoa!" Stolas laughed as you tripped over your own tail, falling back on the bed.

"So I was right, you really are falling for me aren't you?" he teased as he hovered over you.

"Ha ha, falling, right, clever. Well look at the time, w-we should get some sleep...right?" You started to crawl back, noticing him coming closer.

"Aww, why so coy (Y/N)? The night is still young, and I haven't given you your reward yet.~" he cooed, pulling you into a soft kiss. You could feel your heart pounding all over again, your nerves on end as he leaned you back.

"Y-Your highness, please..."

"Shh, it's alright (Y/N), Blitzy told me about your little crush. I'll be gentle...unless you like it rough.~" he chuckled, pulling up your shirt to kiss your chest. You whimpered as he grabbed your wrist, trying to push you down against the mattress.

"P-Please, stop!"

"What's the matter my pet, afraid I'll break you?~" he resumed in trying to pin you down, until something inside you snapped.

"I said stop!!" Stolas yelled in pain, your free hand slashing his face. You stared at him in disbelief, watching him hold his bleeding face. "I...I'm...I'm sorry!"

"(Y/N) wait!" Stolas called out to you, noticing you grab something with your tail before you rushed to the bathroom. He sighed, hearing you crying on the other side of the door. He readied himself to leave, but instead knocked on the door. "(Y/N), is everything alright in there?"

"Please, just go away..."

"(Y/N) please come out, I'm not upset with you. I only want to talk." There was a tense silence. He stepped back as you opened the door, looking at you with worried eyes.

"You're...not mad at me? But I hurt you, what kind of bodyguard hurts his client?"

"One that tries to defend himself. Besides, I'm a fast healer, it will go away in a few minutes. For now come sit with me, I'm not going to hurt you." he offered a hand to you, which you were hesitant to take. As you stepped forward, he noticed a stuffed (dog/cat) in your arm. "Oh, what's this?"

"This? Um, this is (plushie name), my co-worker Millie made them for me. They're like my emotional support animal. Whenever I freak out or have another episode, I just take a moment to hold them.

"Another episode? What do you mean by that?"

"Blitzø didn't tell you? I um...I have autism, it affects people differently. And I...I tend to lash out when I get stressed. So Millie made (plushie name) to help me relax, now I carry them around almost daily. B-But not on my jobs of course, that would be too much huh?" you joked, making Stolas laugh.

"(Y/N), I must apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you. I suppose a scratch to the face is to be expected. And your little friend here is actually adorable."

"You're just saying that..."

"No, I mean it...Just between you and me, I had a stuffed bear named Foofy when I was little. I actually still have him to this day." You both laughed "Honestly, it's sweet that your friend made them for you. It must be nice to have a snuggle buddy handy."

"Yes, it is." you snuggled (plushie name), making Stolas stare at you with adoring eyes.

"Aww, without trying you are just too adorable to resist!" You blushed as he hugged you, your face nearly buried in his chest plumes.

"Th-Thanks...but I'm pretty tired...so..."

"Right, of course...Perhaps we can have a small compromise?" You were confused at first, but whimpered as he picked you and your stuffed friend up "How about the three of us cuddle for the night? No nonsense from before." You smiled as he laid you on the bed, kissing your forehead.

"Actually, I would like that." It wasn't long before you drifted off into a deep sleep, holding (plushie name) in your arms while Stolas held you in his.


	7. Stolas x Female Reader: Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you've had enough of a recurring nightmare, you call upon the prince for some comfort.

"(Y/N), slow down, I can't keep up!"

"Then run faster Duncan! If we get caught now it's over, move your ass!" you yelled over the blaring alarm. You nearly stumbled yourself, knocking over whatever you could to halt your pursuers "There's the exit, were almost--!" There was a loud bang, followed by a sharp pain in your back. You dropped to the ground, gasping for air as you laid in a puddle of your own blood.

"I told your stubborn ass I couldn't keep up." Duncan loomed over you, smoking gun in hand.

"Wh-Why...?"

"Sorry (Y/N), it's nothing personal, just business. For what it's worth, you were fun to work with. Guess I'll see ya in Hell." He took the bag you were running with, and left you to bleed out. He looked back at you once more, seeing you reach a pleading hand to him.

"No...don't...don't leave me here!" you sobbed, coughing violently as you choked on your blood "Don't let...me die...not here...not...here..." Your words faded, your lifeless arm resting on the ground. You felt yourself falling, a burning sensation spread through out your body. Your looked at hands, petrified as they turned a red hue "N-No...NO! Not like this, not like this!"

.

.

.

"NOT LIKE THIS!!" you sat up in your bed screaming, tears and sweat running down your face. You looked around, feeling more secure that you were in your room 'Damnit, not that nightmare again. I don't know if I can go through another night like this...' You whimpered, cuddling your stuffed (favorite animal). 'It's been 10 years since I died, despite ending up in Hell I'm doing pretty well for myself. So why, why is that damn dream starting to haunt me now? ...Maybe he would know.' As you reached for your phone, it surprised you to see the screen light up, Stolas' face on the caller ID "Um, hello?"

"Good evening (Y/N), I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about you. How's my favorite imp dong?"

"N-Not so good, I was about to call you..." you sniffled, cleaning your face with a towel.

"My dear are you crying, what's the matter? Has something happened at work?"

"No, nothing like that. I...I've been having this recurring nightmare for almost a week. Tonight I think I almost pissed myself, I'm at the point where I'm afraid to fall asleep."

"You poor thing, tell me about this nightmare of yours."

"It's not much of a nightmare, it's more like a haunting flashback. The dream starts the same way each time, in the vault of the bank I died in."

"Say no more, it sounds to me like you're having night terrors of your last moments on Earth. It's a common issue most sinners have, as to how long the terrors last I'm afraid I can't say."

"Damn, I was afraid you would say that. I know it's late, but I want to see you. Can you meet me at the usual place?"

"I'm afraid not, if I leave the manor this late Stella will be suspicious. I'll send a car to your apartment, be ready in about 15 minutes."

**Some time later, outside his mansion...**

"Wow, I keep forgetting how big this place is. How do you not get lost in this place?"

"I've watched after Master Stolas since he was a young owlet, it comes naturally...Despite him being a constant pain in my tail feathers." Boxley seethed, making you snicker "And I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that last statement to him."

"I hear you Box, but why are we going this way?"

"This route is safer, if Lady Stella were to see me pull up near the front it would raise suspicion. For her to catch me with you would make matters worse for you and Master Stolas. He's waiting for you in the garden, if you would please follow me." After leaving the car, you followed behind the butler through the garden. As you walked down the dark path, fragments of your dream kept playing back in your head. You fidgeted, remembering your decent into Hell, remembering the flames that corrupted and changed your form. "Miss (Y/N)? Miss (Y/N) are you alright?"

"Huh, what?"

"Goodness, that dream must have been haunting." Stolas commented " You nearly passed the gazebo, are you alright my dear?"

"Can't say I am, also...I don't mind Boxley's company but..."

"I understand. I can handle it from here Boxley, thank you." With a respectful bow, and a yawn, he was on his way "Poor thing, he hates it when I wake him up for things like this. I took the liberty I preparing some lavender tea for us, I think you will find it quite soothing."

"Lavender, isn't that a flower?"

"Most teas are made from flowers my dear. Please, have a seat."

"Thanks, tea is actually a nice change from vodka shots. At least it has some flavor." you joked. Stolas shook his head with a chuckle as he poured your cup.

"You must stop drinking during these late hours. It's terrible for your health, as well as for your rest. I hate seeing you like this (Y/N), why didn't you call me sooner about these night terrors?"

"I didn't want to bother you, that and I didn't want to risk your wife answering the phone. You really need to consider getting a cellphone for cases like this."

"But then I would have to pester Via on learning on how to use it." he joked to make your laugh "There's that lovely smile, you're more charming when you laugh."

"Sweet talker, this is why I love hanging out with you. You always know what to say to make me smile."

"I try, how is your tea?"

"It's good, I feel like I might nod off again...Can you read dreams?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, geez I should've worded that better." you grumbled "What I'm trying to ask is...can you see people's dreams? I know you have all kinds of powers, but is that one of them?"

"Ah, you must be referring to Dream Walking then. It's a rare ability amongst the nobles, but yes, I can."

"Dream Walking?"

"Yes, it's the ability to wander the dreams of others. Is there a particular reason why you are asking about this?"

"It should be obvious, I'm tired of seeing my own death. Is it possible to erase dreams?" You noticed the prince hesitate, putting down his cup "Well, can that be done?"

"In theory yes, however there is a high chance that I will tamper with your mind."

"What are you saying? You won't help me?" you asked, sounding irritated.

"Now (Y/N) don't twist my words. I'm not saying I _won't_ help you, I'm saying that I _can't_ help you." he argued. You growled, slamming your cup on the table.

"Why not?! I'm tired of this nightmare, I'm tired of the insomnia, I'm tired of dying in my dreams! Why won't you help me?!"

"(Y/N) please, you're being unreasonable! As horrid as it is, this dream is clearly a part of your past. It's an important part of who you are, I can't just take it from you. I don't want to hurt you."

"How would you be hurting me?! You would be doing me a favor!!" you roared, slamming your fists on the table "I'm too scared to fall asleep, I'm always tired, and after my assignments my whole body aches. I just want it to stop, just make it stop..." you dropped to your knees sobbing. Stolas knelt before you, holding you in his arms as you continued to cry "Please Stolas, I'm begging you...Why won't you do this for me?" He sighed, gently stroking your hair.

"(Y/N), me erasing that dream...would be the equivalent of wiping a portion of your memory."

"Wh-What?"

"The issue is this, dreams like that have a strong tie to your memories. Although it was your last moment in life, it's still tied to your assassin work. Meaning if I erase that dream..."

"...I'll lose my skills, maybe even my job at I.M.P."

"Exactly, do you understand now my dear? I want to help you but I can't, I'm sorry." He stroked your face, wiping away a tear.

"So...what do I do now? Suffer for who knows how many nights?"

"Please don't think of it that way. You must remember it was only a nightmare, you can't get hurt in your dreams."

"I know, but..."

"Shh, no more negativity tonight. For now, sleep." As he kissed your forehead, a heavy wave of drowsiness hit you. You felt weightless, slipping into a deep sleep. Before you knew it, it was morning. Your eyes popped open, realizing you were back in your bed.

"What the, how...I hate it when he teleports me." you yawned. As you reached for your phone, you noticed a small red box resting on the dresser. Curious, you opened it to reveal a ring with a purple gemstone.

"I wouldn't put that on just yet." You shrieked, startled by Stolas' voice.

"What the fuck asshole?! Don't scare me like that! Did you forget I had a rough night?!" he laughed as you tried to compose yourself.

"My my, you're more adorable when you're angry. You must forgive me (Y/N), but after bringing you home I didn't feel right leaving you alone."

"That explains how I got home, but what's with the ring? ...This isn't a proposal is it?" you asked, blushing heavily as he laughed again.

"Heavens no, Stella would end us both. That gemstone is an enchanted amethyst, putting it on will guarantee you a peaceful slumber. I'm glad I did stay, otherwise you would be out cold all day."

"So what you're saying is this ring will help me sleep? No more nightmares?"

"No more nightmares, for now I must be going. Oh, there is another little bonus to that stone. If you say my name before putting it on, you can contact me in your dreams. We can do whatever you wish when we meet."

"Hmm, when you say whatever I wish..." you giggled as you kissed him.

"What fun is _that_ in a dream?~" he cooed "But don't you have to get ready for work?" he asked. You gasped as you looked back at the dim alarm clock.

"Stupid cheap clock, I'm gonna be late!"

**Later at the office...**

"So for this next job I'm thinking I should go with you. From what our client says her house is like a maze. With that in mind...(Y/N)? Hello, are you listening to me? (Y/N)!" Blitzø yelled, snapping you out of your tired daze.

"It's the pink one, I swear!" you snapped "Wait...what were we talking about?"

"...I'm not even going to ask this time, but we need to talk. Come on, you look like you need some coffee." he walked you to the break room and sat you down "This is the 5th time you've shown up to work like this. Have you been drinking again?"

"Well, yes and no, I told myself to stop drinking at night. It doesn't matter what I do though, I'm still having this same nightmare over and over."

"What kind of nightmare, being married to a clingy ex?" he joked to make you laugh.

"Oh please, I'd rather have that than this. It's actually a flashback of the night I died, a vision that sticks with you after you bite it."

"Oh...I think I've heard about that. One of my friends says she's been having the same issue lately, she keeps reliving the day she and her husband died. Hasn't slept in 2 weeks, poor thing looks like crap."

"She's had it for 2 weeks?! I can't do this for 2 weeks, I don't think I can handle another night as it is!" you whined as you rested your head on the table.

"H-Hey, take it easy. Some people have only had this issue for a week, some shorter than that. Who knows, your streak might end tonight." he said with a reassuring tone, rubbing your back. That's when you remembered your gift from Stolas, the amethyst ring that he gave you before departing. "Uh, (Y/N), did you doze off on me again?"

"Huh, no, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something..." As your day dragged on, you struggled in some areas to stay awake. Luckily you managed to make it until it was time for you to clock out. After you were done with your nightly routine, you hesitantly entered your room. You sat on the bed with a heavy sigh, holding the ring in your hand.

 _'If you say my name before putting it on, you can contact me in your dreams.'_ Stolas' words echoed in your head. You got yourself comfortable in bed, still looking at the ring with skepticism. 

"He hasn't steered me wrong yet, what have I got to lose?" you took a deep breath, finally placing the ring on your hand "Here goes...Stolas." You gasped as the gem flashed a purple light, dimming to a gentle glow. You yawned, allowing yourself to fall into a deep sleep.

"(Y/N), can you hear me? (Y/N)?" You groaned lightly, hearing his voice calling out to you. You opened your eyes, feeling a gentle hand stroked your face.

"Stolas? You're...You're here!" You sat up, realizing you were no longer in your room. You were laying in a wide field of (your favorite flower), Stolas resting right beside you. "What is this place, am I dreaming?"

"As a matter of fact you are. Concerning your second question, the ring projects your positive thoughts to overshadow your nightmares. Meaning instead of a hectic chase to your demise, you will 'wake up' here when you go to sleep." With a wave of his hand, the blooms looped around themselves to form a flower crown. "I must say, (flower name)'s flatter you very well." You blushed as he placed it on your head, treating you with a kiss.

"Glad you think so, my mom had a garden of them when I was little. I always said mine would be bigger when I was older...too bad I didn't get to see that through."

"Ah ah ah, no frowning while you're here. It's important that you smile, this is a safe place remember? You have nothing to fear here." he insisted, sitting you back in his lap "Whenever you feel alone, or need a break from those dull dreams, don't be afraid to call on me."

"I'll remember that, and thank you." You both laid back in the flowers, watching the clouds roll by until the morning came.


	8. 🔞 Stolas x Rare Male Imp Reader: A Tempting Rarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blitzø tries to alter the deal he has with Stolas, his quick thinking ends up with you as the prince's new 'friend'. You're angry at first, but then you remember Stolas' amorous nature, which could be useful to you. (This was one of my fave requests so far. When they asked for a rare imp reader, the idea instantly popped into my head. XD)

"(Y/N) is going to kill you! How could you get him involved with this?!" Loona yelled, Blitzø hiding his face in a folder with a worried groan.

"Could you not rub it in woman, I feel guilty enough! H-He had my back against the wall, it was a moment of panic! I didn't think his name would come to mind! Hell, I didn't think Stolas would ask me a question like that."

"You've been fucking that owl for what, 2 years now? How could you NOT see that question coming?! More importantly, what made you think of (Y/N) of all people?"

"To be honest, I was about to mention Moxxie at first. Then I remembered Stolas likes his men tall."

"Seriously Blitzø, seriously?!"

"What, you've seen (Y/N) stand next to me right? He's a foot taller than me, he was the best choice!"

"But for something like this?! He's not...how could you...?" Loona had to stop herself, taking a breath to calm her angered nerves "Blitzø, (Y/N) is the only guy I can hang out with that won't flirt with me. This fuck up might make me lose a potential friend. You! Need! To! Fix! This!"

"I! Can't! The damage has been done, the only thing I can do now is break the news to him."

"News about what?" you asked as you entered the office "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, but Blitzø has something to tell you." she responded, snarling at him before approaching you "For what it's worth, it's been fun hanging out with you dude." she commented, patting your shoulder before leaving.

"OK then? Is she quitting or something?"

"She's not going anywhere, trust me. Please have a seat, we need to talk. And might I ask what took you so long to get back? You only had 3 targets today."

"Yeeeeah about that, the last one took a little longer than I thought it would."

"I swear to Christ, if you got caught again..."

"Hear me out boss, yes I got caught, but that security guard was so hot. I had to 'talk' my way out if you know what I mean." you replied with a smug grin, making him laugh.

"Geez (Y/N), you're a bigger horn dog than me. Speaking of horn dogs, you're familiar with Prince Stolas, right?"

"The royal pain in the ass you keep complaining about? What about him? And did you ever get the grimoire back, because opening these portals myself is very tiring. I'm starting to get headaches again." you complained, rubbing your temples.

"Oh I got it back, the only issue is I had to, um, spruce up the 'deal' I had going on with him."

"Let me guess, he wants to see you more often now? Better start packing sleeping pills boss." you snickered.

"I tried that already, they don't work on him. And it's not me he wants to see next week...it's you." he mumbled.

"What?"

"I-I said...oh to hell with it! I got tired of the phone calls at work, the raunchy texts at home, I'm sick of him all together! So I might have mentioned your little 'escapades' on the job aaaaand..." You looked confused at first, but the word 'escapades' helped you understand what he was trying to tell you.

"Sir, are you telling me Stolas is expecting me to show up at his mansion next week?" you asked with an angry tone.

"N-Not just next week, depending on how that night goes he wants to see you the week after that too. And after that..." he laughed nervously, but clung to his chair as your fists hit the desk.

"You handed me over as his new boytoy?! What the fuck man, why would you toss me under the bus like that?"

"I'm sorry, really! He literally had me in a corner, he asked me what could I possibly offer that's better than me and I thought of you. I mean you're a good looking guy, I'm sure he'll--Whoa!" He whimpered as you pulled him over the desk.

"Of all the situations you've gotten me into, I didn't think you would be low enough to trade me for a damned book! Thanks to you I'm saddled up with Hell's...horniest...prince. Hmm..."

"Sooo...are you still mad at me?" he asked before you released him.

"To be honest no, this could actually work for me."

"Hang on, you went from being pissed off to accepting this, just like that? You have heard me talk about him haven't you? Don't you know how...how...What's the right word to describe his libido? 'Horny' is starting to get played out."

"'Passionate', 'amorous', or my personal favorite, 'lustful'? Take your pick, they all seem to fit."

"...The fact that you had 3 words **really** concerns me right now. You got a thing for him or something?" he asked, making you laugh.

"Not for him personally, mostly people of his nature. When should I be ready for him?"

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would. Concerning when, expect a car to pick you up after work next Saturday. And be warned, that asshole loves to scratch his partners. I can't remember the number of nights he's had me come home bleeding."

"Ooh, really? Didn't think you would mind a little pain, considering you have a biting fetish." you replied smugly, making him blush furiously.

"I...I-I beg your pardon! Who told you that?!"

"No one had to, I have a gift in reading people and their desires. It's a special talent I've been gifted since I died. Since I'm done for the day I'm heading home, unless you need something else from me..."

"I have a few questions actually, about you. You're the only imp I've met that can open portals to the living world, and without the aid of a grimoire. Just what kind of imp are you? What kind of life did you live before you became a gun for hire?"

"Hm, you're the first person to ask me that. Lets just say I was brought up in a different kind of household. As to how I can read people, I'll leave that for you to guess."

"I didn't really ask you that, but now I'm curious!" he called out to you as you left.

'To think, of all the demons in Hell I get to meet Stolas. I can't wait for this, should be fun seducing a Goetic prince.' you chuckled to yourself.

**Next Saturday...**

"So it's true, Blitzø traded you for the book?! How are you so calm about this?!" Moxxie asked, sounding extremely worried for you.

"Because it wouldn't be the first time I've banged someone for a favor. Plus I'm hoping he'll be a nice challenge for me."

"Oh I'm sure it'll be a challenge, the way he calls Blitzø should hint at how much he 'adores' him." Loona commented with a worried sigh "I still can't believe he dragged you into this kinky mess."

"Your concern is touching Loonie, but it's nothing I can't handle. I've seduced men hornier than him, this'll be nothing."

"I highly doubt there is a single demon in Hell that's...um...more loving than he is." Millie added.

"They're right (Y/N) you should really take this seriously. This isn't another target or a run-of-the-mill demon. You're about to come face to face with royalty! Aren't you even a little bit nervous about meeting him?" Moxxie asked.

"Nope, because royal or not he's just another demon."

"You say that now, just wait until you're in the bedroom." Another voice added. You all looked to see a teenage owl demon step out of the elevator "So, you must be (Y/N) then. You're much taller than I thought you would be."

"I get that a lot, and you are...?"

"Octavia, daughter of the prince you're about to meet. When you arrive at the manor I kindly ask you don't mention to my father that I was here. He doesn't even know that I left."

"Really, you're a sneaky one aren't you? Did her highness get tired of sitting in her tower?" you playfully taunted, putting the others on edge.

"(Y/N), you can't talk to a princess like that!" Moxxie scolded, only for her to laugh.

"Oh please, like I haven't heard that one before. Father might like you, he loves his men sassy. You'll find a limo waiting for you downstairs, for now I have a meeting with your boss. Which way to his office, I haven't been here before."

"Wait, you're the late appointment he talked about? What business could you have with Blitzø?" Loona asked.

"It's none of your concern, now would you be so kind as to take me too him? I can't stay long."

"Spoiled little...fine, it's this way. Good luck (Y/N), you're gonna need it!"

"Doubt it! Guess I'm off, see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you...hopefully." Moxxie mumbled.

**Later that night, Stolas' mansion...**

"Wow, talk about living large. You ever get lost in this place?" you asked, looking around the large entrance hall.

"Can't say I have Master (Y/N). Please follow me, my Lord is waiting. Do you have any other questions before you officially meet his highness? Now would be the best time to ask."

"Just one: Aside from Blitzø, how many other boyfriends has Stolas had?"

"Hmph, wouldn't you like to know." the butler responded, making you raise a brow at his nonchalant tone.

"That many huh?"

"Sadly yes, however most of them he has either cut ties with or they have been lost during previous exterminations."

"So what, safe to say he's got a secret harem out there?" you joked, making him snicker.

"They do say great minds think alike, Lady Octavia and I have that as an inside joke. Being his most trusted butler of course I swore to secrecy about my Lord's leisure time, however I am thoroughly amazed that Lady Stella hasn't come wise to it yet. Especially after the balcony incident, we lost a lovely garden table that day."

"Balcony incident, what happened?"

"I should have known Master Blitzø wouldn't share that story with anyone. During the start of their little rendezvous, the poor fool thought it would be wise to escape off the balcony. He landed right in the middle of her tea time with her friends." he replied, both of you laughing at the story "I-I had never laughed so hard in my entire life. The look on her face was to die for."

"Holy shit, how did he play that off?"

"He didn't even try to, his exact words were 'Sorry, I fucked your husband'. Be it denial or trying to keep a brave face, she believed my Lord when he told her it was nothing more than a prank gone wrong."

"Wow, she must really be desperate to keep this guy. Or she's worried about the possible gossip, next to seeing us suffer these nobles love to spread rumors."

"Too true Master (Y/N), too true. That's enough banter for now, we're here. This is your last chance to 'bail', as Master Blitzø would say." he warned you once more, only to see you cross your arms with a smug grin "Alright then, can't say you weren't warned. My Lord, pardon the intrusion, but your guest has arrived."

"Oh good, do send him in. And make sure that door is locked."

"Of course sire...and God speed to you. I'm sure you have been told this, but he can be very--"

"I know, that's what I'm hoping for." The butler's eyes widened in surprise as you entered the bedroom, closing the door behind you with your tail. You looked around the dark room, the only light coming from the fireplace.

"So, you must be (Y/N)." Your attention was drawn to the crimson canopy bed, a black hand parting the curtains to reveal 2 sets of glowing red eyes. "I must say, Blitzø's description doesn't do you any justice. You're more handsome in person.~"

"Why thank you your highness, I can say the same about you. Now that we're done with the introductions, why don't we get straight to business?~" you asked with a sultry tone, removing your shirt. The prince grinned, eagerly looking up and down your scared torso as you came closer. His hands were quick to roam your chest, gently running his fingers along your scars.

"My my, you've seen quite a few battles as well. Tell me, how many of these are from your past lovers?~" he asked, making you moan as he kissed your neck.

"Too many, you should be worried about the scars I'll leave on you.~" Stolas gasped as you shoved him back onto the bed "I've heard so much about you from Blitzø, he says you're a real wild card. Safe to say you dom him when you're together?" you asked, making the prince blush as you pinned him down.

"U-Usually yes, he would be the bottom when we meet. Why--?"

"I'm only curious, because you'd rather be dominated, am I right?" you asked, teasing the bird as you kissed his neck. He moaned softly, his legs shifting beneath you.

"G-Goodness, rather forward I see--Aah!~" He let out an excited shout, feeling you bite his neck.

"It's amazing isn't it? That feeling of being taken by your lover, letting him have his way with you. It's enough to make you go crazy, isn't it?~" you growled seductively before claiming his beak with a kiss. You grinned, feeling his tongue enter your mouth with a needy moan. He flinched as your hand traveled down his torso to his crotch. As you started to stroke his cock, you took a moment to adore his voice.

"(Y-Y/N), please, why must you torture me like this? Take me, I beg of you!~" His pleading moans were music to your ears, you had him right where you wanted him.

"Begging are we? That's not very becoming of a prince, but since you asked so nicely..." You stepped back to remove your pants, the prince's eyes glued to your massive dick. He crawled to, licking his beak suggestively. "Go on, you know you want it.~" For a brief moment, you saw his eyes glow a pink hue before he took your entire length in his mouth. 'Gotcha, you're mine now.' you thought to yourself as he gripped your hips. You leaned your head back, moaning loudly as he increased his speed. He paused for a moment, leaning back to give himself a chance to breathe. As he tried to resume the blowjob, you stopped him, lifting his face to look at you.

"Please, don't make me stop. I want it, I want you.~" he pleaded with a soft whine.

"I know, but it's my turn. Turn around, now." you ordered. He obeyed your command, removing his robe to reveal his vacant rear to you. He winced, feeling your dick slowly prod his entrance. Suddenly, he let out a lust filled gasp as you quickly thrusted into him. "Blitzø tells me you scratch your lovers, let's see how you like it.~" He hooted loudly, feeling your claws roughly run down his back. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it was just rough enough to make him shiver with anticipation. The combination of you clawing his back and screwing his ass was more than he could bare. Each movement of your hips pushed him closer to his peak. Finally the moment had come, you released yourself inside him while he made a mess of the once clean sheets. Exhausted, he let himself fall onto the bed, panting for air.

"By Lucifer's name, that was...that was...Hm?" He sat up, noticing a pink mist seeping from his feathers "This mist, but that only happens unless..."

"Unless your lover is a succubus, or an incubus in your case." you chuckled as the mist gathered in your hand, forming a moderate sized orb that fit perfectly in your palm "I haven't had a good harvest in a week, this should hold me over for a while." Still in shocked, he watched as you devoured the orb with a satisfied sigh.

"Th-That can't be, Blitzø only hires imps at his company. You can't really be an incubus...are you?" he asked, only for you to laugh in response.

"You just saw me consume raw Lust, there really isn't any room for denial. Then again I suppose your doubt is healthy, not many imps are manifested like me."

"I would say so, I've seen many demons in my life time, even slept with a few. However I've never been with an imp of your caliber. For you to harness the power of an incubus, that could make you a rare form of cambion."

"A what now?"

"A cambion, which would originally be classified as the offspring of a demon and a human."

"Hm, I never really thought about that. I mean I used to be human so I guess that's fitting. When I first came down here I realized my energy was drained. I thought that was just fatigue from my sudden death, turned out I was in heat. After a while I had a startling realization, I needed to have sex every now and then to keep my energy up."

"You needed to start feeding off of Lust to keep your nerves stable. A normal incubus or succubus can last quite a bit before they go on a hunt. In your case, since you were human in a past life, you have to seek out pleasure in any way you can before you go into a feeding frenzy."

"That about sums it up, I learned the hard way that fighting my cravings has it's consequences. Whoa!" You were caught off guard to Stolas pinning you down with a kiss "Hey, what was that for?~"

"Sounds to me Blitzy accidentally did you a favor. You are aware that we are to meet at least once a week, correct? One night with me should be enough to satisfy your 'needs'.~"

"Are you kidding? The Lust I got from you should last me a month, and might I add how sexy you are when you beg?~"

"Aww, you say the sweetest things (Y/N).~" he giggled before kissing you again.

**Meanwhile at I.M.P....**

"Let me see if I'm understanding this correctly. You're telling me I just handed an incubus/imp hybrid over to your father?!" Blitzø asked in disbelief.

"According to what you've told me yes. I've done the research like you asked and that's the best possible conclusion. Everything you've told me all adds up: His ability to open portals without the aid of spells, his constant sexual 'mishaps', even his mentalism." Octavia answered, handing him a list.

"His what now?"

"Mentalism, not to be confused for mind reading, it's the ability to read people. You said he was able to deduce your fetish without you even saying anything, correct? That's how he did it, he could make a grown man weep with words alone if he wanted to."

"Actually he has, I've seen it. But have you heard of this before? I mean if he was born in Hell it would be different, he used to be human."

"Wait, so he's a sinner then? Hmm, if you add that to what you told me, I suppose that would technically make him a cambion. An extremely rare breed at that."

"I thought cambion's were the kids of humans and demons, it's been centuries since one was born."

"Exactly, for one to be produced after a sinner's judgement, it's not a common oddity. Your only concern right now should be his feeding habits."

"What do you mean by his 'feeding habits'?"

"You do know his kind feed on pure Lust don't you? As what happens when they don't feed..." She whispered the rest in his ear, his eyes widening in shock "Trust me, you don't want a mess like that in your office. If you think about it, you did (Y/N) a favor by appointing him to my father." she giggled.

"I'll say, that explains his reaction to all this...And it explains why it takes him so long coming back from his jobs!" he groaned, his head hitting the desk "Leave it to me to hire an incubus."

"Cambion."

"Whatever! What should I do, should I be worried about this?"

"So long as he feeds regularly everything will be fine. Although I don't know how he handles his 'urges' with humans, best you hold him back on that."

"Oh I will, that's the **last** kind of problem I need right now. Thank you for coming to see me so late. And might I ask why you were willing to help me? I'm amazed you did this, I thought you didn't like me."

"True, and I still detest you for embarrassing my mother the way you did. I mainly did it because I was curious, that and I wanted to see (Y/N) in person. I hope he has the endurance to handle my father, he can be quite amorous."

"...I know he's your dad and all, but how would you know that?"

"Don't ask."


	9. Stolas x Female Reader: Inner Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been insecure about your body for as long as you can remember. When Stolas invites you all to a masquerade ball, you're quick to refuse the offer. After some heavy convincing from Millie, you take a chance and have an enchanting evening. (This was a special request that focuses on body positivity.)

It was your day off, you had just left your favorite coffee shop with your usual breakfast. However, as usual, once you were one bite in someone would mutter words like 'tubby', 'fatty', you've heard it all at this point. Some days you ignore their words and focus on getting back home, other days you force yourself to toss your pastry from loss of appetite.

"(Y/N), hey, wait up!" Millie's voice caught your attention through the crowd "Hey, I though that was you. You got the day off too?"

"Yeah, but it's not off to a good start...as usual..." you sighed, feeling someone bump into you.

"Save some of the sidewalk for the rest of us fatty." a male demon laughed, but flinched as he dodged one of Millie's knives.

"Why don't **you** save room for us? That ego of yours could choke a whale, get lost!" she yelled to scare him off "I can't believe that guy, he's got some nerve to talk to you that way. Does anyone else give you hard time?"

"Are you kidding Millie, look at me. Who doesn't give someone like me a hard time?"

"What do you mean someone like you?"

"Someone as big as me! Even in life I've always been this fat. I tried everything from diets to exercise, nothing works for me. I hate my body, some days I wonder why I even keep trying..." Millie held you as you started to cry.

"Come on hun, let's get you home. How about we have a girls day in, we can have a private spa day. We'll need to pick up a few things, but it'll be worth it."

"...OK, that does sound nice."

"There's that smile, let's go."

**Later that day...**

"I know you're trying to cheer me up, but what if I really can't drop this weight?"

"You can and you will (Y/N). If I could do it then so can you." You looked at her in awe as she poured your drink.

"Wait, **you** used to be chubby like me? You're kidding."

"Nope, I used to be around your weight once upon a time. Even back then Moxxie still loved me, but I wanted to look my best on my wedding day. So I started eating healthier, ran a few miles each day, and boom. Here I am as the petite imp you see before you. Like I said, if I can do it, you can too. If you're up for it I've already got an idea, how about we walk every morning before work?"

"That does sound like a good idea, but I don't want to bother you."

"How would that bother me? I gotta keep up my figure anyway, plus I wouldn't mind the company." she replied with a smile. Before you could protest again, her phone started to ring "Oh, it's Blitzø. Hello, did you want me to come in sir? ...Wait, he what? He wants all of us to come?!"

"Millie, what is it?"

"Hang on...Yes, I'm at (Y/N)'s place now, I can tell her. Wait wait wait! When is the party, how long do we have to get ready?"

"What was that about a party? No way, I'm not--"

"That's perfect, I'm sure we can find some dresses in that time...Great, thanks for the call, bye. (Y/N) you are not gonna believe this! Prince Stolas is holding a gala and he's invited all of us as his guests!" she squealed as she hugged you "I've always wanted to go to a royal party, those pretty outfits, the people you could meet, I can't wait!"

"I know I can't wait, because I'm not going."

"What, but why? He personally invited us all, don't you know how rare an invitation like this is?"

"I don't care, I already have assholes messing with me everyday. I don't want to hear what those hoity toity nobles have to say, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"(F/N) (L/N), I refuse to let you sit here alone tomorrow night. We're leaving right now to get some dresses and pick out your makeup."

"Millie, you'll have to drag me out of here if you want me to go. And we both know you can't." you replied, stuffing your face with chips. She looked at you smugly, rolling up her sleeves "What are you doing?"

"Did I forget to mention I lifted weights too? I'm getting you out of here whether you like it or not." You whimpered as she cracked her knuckles.

"O-OK, OK! Fine, just let me put something on. I can't believe you're forcing me to go to this stupid party."

"Not forcing, more like encouraging. Besides, I think we both know you would just keep eating until you fell asleep."

"Millie."

"I'm not making fun of you, only pointing out the facts. Tell me, if I hadn't said anything, what would you be doing tomorrow night?"

"...Sitting here watching TV...and eating." you pouted.

"See? And when was the last time you've had some real fun? I'm sure it'll be a blast, I even heard Lucifer might be there. I've been told he's really handsome in person, wouldn't it be something to meet him?" she playfully swooned to make you laugh.

"Well...alright you sold me, I'll go. But those gowns don't come cheap, where are we gonna find something adorable in so little time?"

"Blitzø said not to worry about that, Stolas is actually going to cover our attire. This is going to be great, it's like we get a royal shopping spree!" she squealed.

"You're a little too excited for this Millie."

"It's a royal party (Y/N), and for a group of imps to go to something like this is so rare. This is going to be so great."

**That night...**

"This is going to be a disaster, I changed my mind, I'm not going." Millie groaned, patiently waiting for you to leave the bathroom.

"Really (Y/N)? We spent 5 hours picking out a dress you liked, will you please come out?"

"Come on girls, the limo will be here in a few minutes. We need to be downstairs now." Blitzø demanded.

"I'm working on it sir. Please (Y/N), we don't have time for this, we have to go."

"I look stupid in this dress, I'm amazed I even fit in this thing!" you whimpered. Millie grit her teeth, irritated by your response.

"Oh for the love of...If you say one more negative thing about the way you look, I swear on Lucifer's name I will drag you out of there! You look amazing and you know it, plus Blitzø and I spent all day on your makeup."

"Wait, you really let him help with the makeup? I thought you were joking." Loona commented.

"Not helping Loona...Will you pleeeeease come out now?" Millie begged. After a few moments of silence, you finally stepped out of the restroom in your (F/C) dress.

"Be honest, how bad is it?"

"What are you talking about, you look lovely (Y/N), really." Moxxie commented.

"You need to stop being so harsh on yourself, you look nice. And it would be nicer if we could get going, we can't keep the driver waiting any longer." Blitzø ushered you all into the elevator.

"His rushing aside, you do look pretty (Y/N)." Millie commented, making you blush. As the limo pulled up to the manor, you awed at the crowd of noble demons and Overlords. Millie took your hand, seeing that you were starting to shiver. "Will you please calm down? We haven't even stepped out the car yet and you're shaking like a leaf."

"Because I'm nervous, I always tense up at parties. Can you promise me something? Please don't leave my side tonight, I can't handle this on my own."

"Will you calm down (Y/N)? If anyone gives you any smack just come and find me. Since Blitzø is playing 'dad' tonight I can't really use my phone, I'll need something to keep myself awake."

"Loona please, this is the last place where you want to start a fight. Let's all behave and blend in, alright? These people aren't used to imps at their parties, so this should be interesting." Blitzø took a breath before exiting the limo.

"You're next hun." Millie giggled. You gulped as Blitzø offered you his hand, taking it hesitantly. As expected you did get a few looks, however most of them were in awe rather than disgust. For once all eyes were on you and you didn't feel the urge to hide.

"And to think you said you didn't want to come." Blitzø chuckled.

"Heh, off to a good start I guess. Also you've been here before right, what's his mansion like?"

"As you can see, it's huge. I'm amazed I didn't get lost the second time I came here. It's like no matter how hard I try I always get lost trying to leave."

"That's because you never listen to my directions." Stolas chuckled "I'm so glad you could make it Blitzø, lovely seeing you again.~" he winked.

"Funny, whatever happened to 'Blitzy'? Not that I ever liked that name..." he muttered.

"Only playing it safe, even though my wife is away you know how we nobles love our rumors. I'm glad you all could make it, however you're a new face. I don't think we've met before Miss..."

"Hm? Oh! Um, I-I'm (F/N) (L/N), Blitzø's newest employee. It's an honor to meet you your highness." You were about to curtsy, however you blushed as he took your hand with a kiss.

" _Enchanté madame_ , I should say the honor is all mine. You look simply exquisite my dear, that's a lovely dress you're wearing. (F/C) flatters your form very well."

"Oh, th-thank you your highness..."

"Please, do call me Stolas. If I'm being honest I do get tired of people calling me that in my own home. I'll leave you all to enjoy yourselves, if anyone gives you any trouble I shall personally handle it. As for you Blitzø, we need to talk.~" He grabbed Blitzø by his shoulder, making him whimper as they walked away.

"Help me..." he whined, only for all of you to laugh.

"Someone is going to have a long night." Moxxie snickered.

"I feel like we should do something...after we raid the buffet." Loona joked as she went straight for the food.

"And I thought it was just me who thought about food. Think we should keep an eye on her?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, let's go mingle. I think I actually saw Lucifer here, he really is handsome in person.~"

"Ahem."

"...B-But not more than you sweetie."

"Nice save honey." Moxxie teased, making her laugh. As the night went on, you mostly tried to stick by Millie and Moxxie's side. At one point you panicked as you lost sight of them. Trying to maintain your composure, you stood against the wall, watching the other guests dance and mingle.

"Why (Y/N), what are you doing here alone? The dance floor is right there." Stolas teased as he joined you.

"Oh, hello your ma...I mean, hello Stolas. I was trying to find my co-workers, but I kinda lost track of them in this crowd. I never was good at parties, especially with this many people."

"Is that so, I never would have guessed. You seem more like a party goer than a wallflower to me."

"Sure I do, it's surprising that I'm not raiding the buffet with Loona right now. Guess it's for the best, more food for everyone else right?" you joked, forcing yourself to laugh.

"How could you say such a thing about yourself? Someone of your looks should be praising herself, not the opposite."

"Please, now you're making fun of me. Someone of my looks should be in a gym, not sitting against the wall at a stupid party..."

"That's enough, it's criminal of you to talk about yourself like that."

"I don't see why not, it's true. I've wasted enough of your time, I should call a taxi or something." You tried to leave, but felt him grasp your hand.

"You're not leaving yet, at least not without a dance."

"A what now? I-I can't really dance, I only came because--"

"It's never too late to learn then, come with me. I know the perfect place where we can practice."

"Well...OK. I can't say no to royalty can I?" You took his arm as he led you out of the ballroom.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself? How long have you been working for Blitzø?"

"I'd say about 2 years, he was really desperate for help at the time. I'll never forget when we first met, he sent me on my first job right out of the gate."

"That sounds like him, quick to send out a new recruit in dire times. Once you see passed that eager exterior of his I assure you he's quite the companion."

"And I'm sure you would know all about that, wouldn't you Stolas?" you snickered, noticing him blush.

"Cheeky little thing aren't you? Nonetheless I'll never forget how we first met. Has he shared that story with you?"

"I heard...some of it from Loona. Something about him falling off of a balcony? Please tell me she was joking."

"Believe me my dear, I wish she was joking. The worst part is I was still asleep when the chaos happened. That was the most humiliating day of my life."

"Even prince's have bad days, I never would've guessed. What exactly happened?"

"Isn't that a fun story, it all started when he was foolish enough to try and break in."

**One story later...**

"You're joking, how long was he running?" you asked through your laughter.

"All the way to the front gates, and he hid in the bushes for at least 3 hours." he laughed "That chase was absolute chaos. As embarrassing as that was for the both of us, I could only laugh as he finally managed to get away. Stella was very cross with me, she didn't talk to me for weeks."

"I don't blame her, I mean for him to fall onto the table like that...What made him think the balcony was the best way to go? I mean that must have been a bad drop."

"It was, and I have no idea. I suppose he was trying not to wake me up. That's enough about my foolish antics, there's still so much more about you I want to know."

"I'm surprised you're so interested in me, what can I possibly tell you that could keep your attention?"

"Oh I don't know, we could start with why you talk so crudely about yourself." he suggested, noticing you stare at the floor "Look, we aren't leaving this room until you tell me why. How can someone so lovely not see herself as such?"

"Will you stop that?!" you shouted, nearly startling him "I can't take it anymore, hearing those stupid flirting lines from the jerks at the coffee shop is one thing. But hearing it from you, it hurts even more! Is that why you dragged me here, to insult me in private?!" you snarled, but quickly covered your mouth after remembering who you were talking to. You tried to run, but gasped as he grabbed your arm "St-Stolas, I'm sorry! Please I...I just..."

"Perhaps I wasn't being clear enough." You whimpered as he turned you around to face him "You're the loveliest imp I have ever laid my eyes on, and your body isn't grotesque in the slightest. If anything I truly find you unique, far different from anyone I've ever seen."

"And...that's a good thing?"

"It's a marvelous thing (Y/N), and you should embrace it. I guarantee you there is no one in the entire Nine Circles out there like you. What did you expect, that you had to be a size zero just to fit in with everyone else? Just look at me, you don't see many demons with my gorgeous figure now do you?" he teased, glad that his comment made you laugh.

"I guess not, and you're right. We're all made to be different, in life and in death. Plus there's just more of me for someone to love, right?"

"That's the spirit, and I do hope you stop torturing yourself with such harsh comments. Now that we've finally gotten that tedious topic out of the way..." With a snap of his fingers, a phonograph appeared in the corner of the room, playing an elegant melody "we can finally get to that dance I promised. Shall we milady?" You blushed as he offered his hand to you.

"I'd love to."


	10. 🔞Stolas x Male Reader: Sweat Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stolas in need of a car mechanic, Blitzø highly recommends you. Upon your first meeting, the prince takes an instant liking to you and tries to get 'closer' to you. (I got too into this one, I couldn't stop writing 😅)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I happen to love Tom Jones. His music will be crucial for your reading pleasure, thank you for your time.

"So, guess who just nailed his first quad kill in under 5 minutes?" you boasted proudly as you entered Blitzø's office.

"Someone who's trying to leave work early I guess." he laughed "You're getting faster with these group kills (Y/N), I'm very impressed. However, this is one more thing I want you to take care of before you head out."

"Sure, got another assignment for me?"

"Mmm, not an assignment per say..."

"It's your car again isn't? I told you to have it checked out like 10 times boss."

"Can you not, you're starting to sound like Loona. If I had a quarter for every time I've heard that warning...Did you drive your pickup truck to work today?"

"I did, and since I'm tight with the manager of the auto shop I work for, I won't charge you a tow fee. In exchange for this I want tomorrow off, deal?"

"Sounds fair, the calls have been slowing down recently. But keep in touch with me about my car alright? I can't afford a new one right now."

"I will, however depending on the damage it might result in that. I'll let you know what's up when I bring it in, be seeing ya boss."

"See ya...Great, better add 'car repairs' to the list of shit I have to pay for." Before he could write the memo, the intercom buzzed on his desk.

"Blitzø, guess who's waiting for you on line 1?" Loona teased, trying to keep herself from snickering.

"I can hear you laughing dammit! Ugh, I hate it when he calls in the afternoon. Better get this over with...Hey Stolas, what can I do for you this time?"

"I think we both know the answer to that Blitzy, however I'm actually not calling about that this time."

"...Give me a second to process that, for the first time you're NOT calling me about sex?"

"Yes, it's a surprise I know. I have a more dire issue to deal with right now. Do you remember my car collection?"

"The one that most demons would kill to see? What about it?"

"The press wishes to do a special segment on my home. I wish to show off 3 of my favorite vehicles and I want them to be in pristine condition. Imagine my shock to discover one of them is refusing to start. I kept telling Stella we should hire a mechanic for our staff, but no. She said that someone of that talent 'wouldn't benefit us'. I swear that woman tests my nerves every time we argue. The one time I need one I don't _have_ one. Do you see my problem?"

"So that's why you called me, you want me to recommend a mechanic? I don't know any...wait a second...Actually I might know someone that could help. If you're willing to offer me a ride, I can introduce you to him."

**Later, at the garage...**

"Are you certain this (Y/N) works here? This place is so grimy, and I think I stepped in something." he whined.

"That would be grease Stolas, some of us have dirtier jobs than this." he replied as he rang the bell "Hello, Rich? You back there?"

"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on! Sheesh, who's damn idea was it to get that stupid...bell?" Rich gulped, realizing he was in the presence of royalty.

"Rich was it? You really mustn't gawk like that, I find it very rude." Stolas commented.

"P-Prince Stolas, at my place? Wow, uh, my apologies your highness. To what do I owe the pleasure? And...how do you know--?"

"It's a long, and painful story, that I don't have time for. Is (Y/N) still here, he came in with my car?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, (Y/N)! He's over at his usual spot, garage 3. You might wanna speak up when you go in though, you know how much he loves his music."

"Before I meet him, I have to know something. How would you rate his skills in automobile repair? I have a pressing issue that needs the best attention."

"Not to sound crass your highness, but if you're askin' for (Y/N) I'd say you're in damn good hands. Every car he's laid his hands on has left outta here like it's brand new. Hell, he once did a job for one guy where he helped restore a vintage car. It came out so good, the owner thought it was a different vehicle."

"Hm, so far he sounds very promising. I suppose I should finally meet this mystery imp. Which way is it?"

"Just follow me, it's down this way. Thanks Rich, and please get that bell fixed. It sounds busted."

"It sounds busted because my deadbeat nephew stole it from a hotel." he grumbled.

"You never did tell me, how many years of experience does he have in repairing cars?"

"Wow, you _really_ care about that collection huh?"

"It will be on the news for all of Hell to see. It must be presentable as soon as possible."

"Alright alright, I hear you. From what he told me, he grew up fixing cars before he died. Said the last car he fixed was a lovely vintage Cadillac, ran like new when he was done. Let's see, it should be riiiiiight...here." He put his head to the door, hearing the booming music from the other side "Yep, he's still here." he commented as he opened the door.

"Wouldn't be more considerate to knock?"

"It's a garage, not his house. Plus I doubt he'd hear us over the music. I think you'll like him though, he's a people person, really creative, and easy on the eyes if you know what I mean."

"Hmph, I'll be the judge of that." the prince replied skeptically.

"If you say so...(Y/N)? (Y/N)?!" he yelled over the stereo, whistling loudly to get your attention.

"Huh? Oh hey boss, just a sec." You knelt down to slightly lower the volume on the stereo "Gotta get the battery out, it's completely shot."

"Perfect, I guess that's gonna be added to the bill?"

"Nope, I've already got a picked replacement picked out for you. What's up, did you need something else done?" As soon as you closed the hood of the car, Stolas got quite a good look at you. His jaw went agape as he stared at your sweat soaked tank top, revealing your abs to him "Oh, wasn't expecting a visit from royalty. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong at all, he has a special job for you. Don't you Stolas? ...Hello, Stolas?" he elbowed the prince, snapping him out of his heated daze.

"Um, y-yes! I do, I'm in need of...of a..." he suddenly huffed, lost in your sweaty torso "My apologies, b-but is it me or is it suddenly hot in here?" Blitzø snickered as he tried to compose himself.

"Yeah, sorry about the heat your highness. My fan crapped out on me while I was working, it's so hot in here I'm amazed I haven't passed out yet." As you removed your shirt, it was as though the moment was in sync with this key verse of the song.

_Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're a sex bomb uh, huh_   
_You can give it to me when I need to come along (give it to me)_   
_Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb_   
_And baby you can turn me on (baby you can turn me on)_   
_(You know what you're doing to me don't you, I know you do)_

"Will you...excuse me for a moment?" Blitzø couldn't hold it in anymore, he laughed as the prince made a quick exit.

"Is he alright, it looked like he was sweating. I gotta get new fan in here ASAP."

"Trust me, that's not why he ran off!" he wailed with laughter, leaving you confused. Meanwhile in the hall, Stolas leaned back against the door, loosening his collar to give himself a chance to breathe.

'By the fires of Hell Blitzø was right, he **is** attractive! What I wouldn't give to be crushed in those strong abs of his.~' he moaned to himself, sinking to the floor 'Get a hold of yourself Stolas, let's not get too hasty now. As much as I want to take him where he stands, I must show some restraint. But as for how long...no no no, you can do this. You're a prince after all, show some decorum for Lucifer's sake. Go back in there, and request his services...and try not to drool in the process.' he whimpered, picking himself off the floor. He took a deep breath before reentering the room "So sorry about that gentlemen, needed a small break from this ghastly heat. Now, I take it Blitzø has filled you in my little problem?"

"He did, and I would love to take the job. Next to killing, cars are my passion. And to work on vintage cars too, how could I say no to something like this?"

"Splendid, I can send a car to pick you up. This segment will be filmed next week, how soon are you available?"

"As soon as I finish with this, which should take me about...the rest of the day to fix? I can be ready with my tools tomorrow."

"That soon, really? There's no need to rush on my account."

"Oh it wouldn't be a rush at all, I'm just that good. If you'll excuse me, I need to get this poor thing fixed up."

"Of course, as you were..." He looked back at you once more as you got to work, nearly hitting the door.

"You OK there Stolas?"

"I'm fine, your friend is just so...head turning.~" he replied, nearly swooning "I must confess, he is rather fetching isn't he?"

"Told you he's easy on the eyes. The only thing I ask is that you show some restraint around him. He works better when you give him his space."

"Come now, you know me Blitzy. I would never interfere with his work."

**The next day, Stolas' estate...**

"Wow, this is amazing. Didn't think someone like me would be walking on royal grounds."

"Nor did I, my Lord has quite the choice in help I see." the butler replied, leaving you less than amused as he looked you up and down.

"Excuse me, I know I'm not dressed for tea time, but this is usually what I wear for car work. Don't you know how hard it is to get grease stains out of clothes?"

"I can't possibly imagine Master (Y/N), for I don't dawdle in such filthy settings. Honestly, what possesses one to take on such a messy profession?"

"Go ahead and talk crap, one of these days you might need me yourself."

"Sure I will." he retorted sarcastically.

"Look here Jeeves, you've got one more time to talk smack to me! Go on, see what happens!"

"Ahem! My name is Boxley thank you, and I don't care what Lord Stolas says. If you so much as misplace anything while in his private garage--"

"That's quite enough Boxley." Stolas intervened "(Y/N) has sacrificed his personal day to offer his assistance to me, and you will treat him as an honored guest while he is under this roof. Do I make myself clear?" he scolded.

"Y-Yes my Lord, crystal clear." he bowed, but growled as he noticed you stick your tongue out at him.

"I saw that (Y/N), please do be on your best behavior as well. You must forgive my servants, they aren't used to seeing many imps around the estate."

"Is that so, what about Blitzø? Last I heard you both tend to 'meet up' regularly."

"We used to 'settle things' here, however we have had one too many close calls with my wife. That's a tale for another day, for now let me show you the vehicles you will be working on." You followed him through the estate until you reached the garage. As the doors opened, your jaw dropped as the lights turned on one by one, revealing several vintage cars. From Camaro's to Bentley's, you felt as though you were in your own personal Heaven "I told you it was a sight to see, impressed?"

"Very, I swear I saw at least 5 different vehicles that I've restored before. They're beautiful, do you mind if I...?"

"Please, be my guest." You excitedly approached your favorite of the cars, a classic '65 Ford Mustang.

"This right here was my dad's first car, he called her Black Betty. Same color, same leather finish on the seats, this one is a real beauty."

"Glad you think so, because this is the first of the 3 you will be mending. It's not starting, and it makes an awful sputtering sound when I try to get the engine to turn over."

"Not anymore, I'll get to work right away. And is it OK that I brought my stereo, I work better with my music."

"It's perfectly fine, whatever helps you work more comfortably. If you need anything Boxley will be at your disposal, is that right Boxley?" the prince glared at him, making him gulp nervously.

"Of course sire..." he answered reluctantly.

**Some time later...**

"So, how are things going in there? You've been working on 'Black Betty' for quite a while." Boxley asked, offering you a towel.

"It's complicated, but I think I found the problem. It looks like it might be flooded, does he drive this car often?"

"Every now and then he would take it out for a ride with Lady Octavia. She's quite fond of this vehicle as well. Is there anything I can get you to fix the problem?"

"Wait, you're really going to get me what I need?" you asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"I forgot to mention, his highness said that anything you need for the car's repair shall be covered by his funds."

"Really? That's convenient, in that case here's a list of other things I might need. Go down to Rich's Garage, drop my name, he'll hook you up."

"Pardon me, what was that?" You groaned as he questioned you.

"Go to the place I mentioned and tell the owner you're picking up a few things for me." you explained again.

"Right, why couldn't you just say that instead of using that ghastly slang?"

"I'm sorry, is my _talking_ starting to bother you now Box?"

"It's Boxley, and to be frank yes, it does bother me. Do all imps use such vulgar vocabulary?"

"Depends, did you swallow a dictionary?" you shot back.

"If I wasn't under orders to assist you so help me..." he butler grumbled as he left, leaving you to laugh at his rant. After some time had passed by, you found yourself staring at the engine in worry. You knew what the problem was, or could be, however you were worried about how you would fix it.

"Is everything alright?" Stolas asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Box to get back, I sent him out to get some parts for me and it's given me some time to think. I have to ask though, what does he have against me anyway? Even though you told him to help me, he's not too enthusiastic about it. He's flat out acting like he doesn't want me here."

"I wouldn't think too much of it, he's just being an overprotective servant. Out of everyone in this household he's been here the longest, it's only natural that he would be so observant."

"I see, guess that explains it then. I swear each time I looked up he was over my shoulder. What does he think I'm gonna do, steal parts? Speaking of which, I need him to get back soon so I can keep working. This poor girl might need new spark plugs, if I'm wrong then..." You sighed as you sat on the bench, wiping the sweat off your face.

"Something wrong (Y/N), do you know the problem?"

"It might be one or the other, or both. If it's flooded it'll have to sit for a while, and I've been waiting long enough as it is." you groaned.

"Goodness, you look so tense. Here, does this help?~" He came up behind you, gently rubbing your shoulders.

"A-Actually yes...down, down, that's the spot.~" you moaned, feeling his hands slowly travel down your shirt to your lower back.

"My (Y/N), so tense, and yet so fit.~" he chuckled, bringing his hands back up to caress your abs.

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out!" you quickly stood, readjusting your shirt "Um, what the hell was that?"

"What was what?" he asked innocently, starting to approach you.

"The massage, your hands started to wander a little." You cautiously backed away, trying your best not to bump into things.

"And? You didn't seem to mind now did you?"

"When you were rubbing my shoulders no, but I swear I felt you tug at my belt just now. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me your highness."

"And if I was, is it working?~" he asked, not even trying to doubt your assumption. You blushed as he undid his shirt, revealing his chest to you.

"Oh God, uh, look, I'll be honest, I always thought you were hot." you started, only to have him pin you to the side of the car.

"Why thank you.~"

"But! But, I-I do have 2 more cars to look at. And I don't like being distracted, so..." Your words started to fail you as he treated you with a kiss "Actually, I could take a quick break.~"

"Good, then consider this as your tip.~" He held your face, pulling you into a deeper kiss. You moaned as you could feel his tongue tease yours. He carefully laid you on the ground, lifting your shirt to kiss his way down your body. As he finally undid your pants, he gasped softy at your large size "My oh my (Y/N), someone is excited.~" he giggled, making you shiver as he licked your cock up and down.

"Should we...really be...doing this here?" you asked in between moans.

"I don't see why not, it's rather fitting if you ask me. Just looking at you in the garage the other day left me hot and bothered. The way your sweat soaked abs glistened in the light, it was enough to drive me crazy. And for teasing me so crudely, let's also call this your punishment.~" You gasped as he took in your full length in his beak, moving up and down at a quick pace. You didn't try to fight it, his mouth was like magic as he continued to blow you. Stolas was about to undo his pants, ready to mount you, however...

"That's odd, where has he gone off to?" Boxley's voice made him freeze, stunned with fear.

"Hey, why'd you stop? I was starting to enjoy myself.~"

"Shh! Listen, wasn't that...?"

"Hello, Master (Y/N)? Are you still here?"

"Dammit all he's back, I was certain he would get lost trying to find the shop!" the prince quietly panicked "Catching me with Blitzø is one thing, but what would he think if he caught _another_ imp like this with me?!"

"Hmm, lucky imp?~" you joked.

"Could you not...Just...Get yourself together! He can't see us like this!" he scolded, hastily fixing your clothes.

"Master (Y/N)? I swear if he went inside the manor it will be the end for both of us." As soon as he looked back, you yelled as Stolas kicked you out of your hiding spot "Goodness! Please don't do that, was that your idea of a prank? You really gave me a fright."

"Sorry Box, I was just...looking for one of my wrenches. I tossed it to the side and it uh, kinda traveled on me. So, did you get what I asked for?"

"I did, right to the letter. However I kindly ask that you have a chat with Richard on my behalf."

"OK...about what, and why? Did something happen?" You noticed him avert his gaze, blushing furiously "Are you alright, what happened?"

"As I was going down the list, he persistently flirted with me. After I finally collected all the requested parts, he took it upon himself to slap my rear. Said I had a 'fine feathered ass' if I remember his words correctly. Never in my entire life have I ever felt so violated..." Stolas covered his mouth, muffling his laughter.

"Huh, he was married like 3 times, now I know why it never worked out." you laughed "Didn't think he swung that way."

"As burly as his demeanor is nor did I. I understand this is Hell, but is it too much to ask that some demons respect the meaning of personal space? Anyway, here are your supplies as requested. Now if you will excuse me, I need to bathe and have my clothes pressed. Just walking into that building has me feeling filthy."

"If you say so Box, and now that I really look at you..." Boxley let out an alarmed yelp as you slapped his rear, firmly grasping him in your hand "you do have a fine ass.~"

"M-Master (Y/N), honestly! The nerve of some people!" You laughed as he stormed off, mostly because you left a hand shaped oil stain on his pants.

"He is going to be so upset when he notices that stain." Stolas laughed "In all seriousness, he goes through so much to help around here. Perhaps I should give him some vacation time."

"After what he went through today I'd say he's earned it. Now, getting back to my 'tip', I don't believe we were done your highness.~" you commented, kissing him as you lifted him onto the trunk of the car.

"Ooh, feeling ambitious are we?~"

"More like horny, you can't just quit mid-blowjob on me. I don't take to kindly to that." You turned him around, pulling down his pants and yours "Looks like it's my turn to punish you.~"

"Oh please do.~" he eagerly replied, wincing as he felt you enter him. With a quick thrust, you sent him to the edge. He moaned pleasurably, biting his hand to keep himself from scratching the paint on his beloved vehicle. As you picked up your speed, you tested his urges by biting into his neck "Oh (Y/N)! Yes, harder, deeper!~" he moaned loudly as you pushed yourself deeper into his ass. His palm was on the verge of bleeding once he finally reached his peak. With a relieved sigh, he laid limp onto the trunk, letting himself rest "F-Fuck, that was...amazing.~"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, but what happened to your hand? Did you bite yourself?"

"I have a nasty habit of tearing my sheets during sex. As hard as you were pounding me, think of the damage I could have done here. I didn't want to take any chances."

"That's a bold sacrifice to make, hope it doesn't hurt too much." You took his hand, giving it a gentle kiss.

"How sweet, a handyman and a gentleman.~"

"I'm a jack of all trades, repairman, craftsman, and lover on occasion.~"

"I should say so. How about another go? Dare I say, you were more active than Blitzy. I've never had anyone ravage me like that.~"

"As tempting as that is, I gotta get this engine fixed. I've been here all day and I haven't even looked at the others yet."

"Aww, don't make me beg (Y/N). Just one more round, please?~" he playfully cooed, kissing your neck.

"Come on, I said no. Do you want to be ready for the broadcast or not?"

"Oh alright, I'll let you get back to work. If you change your mind my offer still stands." he winked, snapping his fingers to change the song on your stereo. You chuckled to yourself as _Sex Bomb_ started to play, biting your lip as you watched his hips sway.

**A few days later...**

"Hey (Y/N), can I ask you something?"

"If it's about the fax machine I know Mox, it just needs more toner."

"Well, that wasn't my question but thank you for telling me. I was going to ask about your 'special assignment'. I heard from Blitzø you got to restore a few vehicles for Prince Stolas, is that true?"

"Yep, he personally asked me to fix 3 of the finest vintage cars I've ever seen. I even got to take a few pictures, his collection is huge." As you scrolled through the photos, Moxxie was in awe of the of the cars.

"Wow, they're beautiful. Wait, what's that on the trunk?"

"What?"

"Right here, the black car you're posing in front of. It looks like there's a stain on the trunk."

"That can't be, it was clean before I even...touched...Uh-oh." Your eyes widened in horror as you zoomed in on the spot he pointed out. Although it was barely noticeable at first glance, you blushed as you remembered your 'tip' from the prince.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about (Y/N), you must have forgotten to clean a stain you left while working."

"Um...once I tell you what the stain is from, you will never look at me the same again."

"What makes you say that, what did you do? That's not paint is it?!"

"No, let's just say it's the aftermath of me having sex with Stolas." you answered quickly, hiding your face behind your phone.

"The aftermath of what?! You're joking, please tell me you're joking!"

"Believe me I wish I was, if anything it's his fault! He came on to me with a massage, he kissed me, it was all over once he sucked my--"

"OK I get it!" Moxxie interrupted "Long story short he seduced you and things got a bit intimate between you both. Did you forget that he was going to be on TV with these cars?! If that got aired he's going to be--!"

"(Y/N)!!" You both flinched as Blitzø yelled for you.

"Did you tell him about what you happened?"

"No, and by that shout I take it he knows now." you gulped as you went to his office "Look boss, if this is about what happened with Stolas--"

"It is, I just got off the phone with him. I need you to confirm something for me, and be honest. Did you fuck him when you were at his mansion?"

"...OK yes, I did, but I can explain! He started rubbing me and--" You paused as he started to snicker, then erupt in a fit of laughter "Hold it, you're not mad at me?"

"Are you kidding me, this is hilarious! That special segment they filmed was just aired a few minutes ago, and in the middle of showing off the first car you fixed he froze up. He looked back at the mess he left on the trunk..." he laughed again, pounding a fist on his desk "I'm-I'm sorry, I can't breathe it's so funny!"

"I know I'm going to sound like Mox when I say this, but how is this funny?! He gave me a free pass to fuck him again, and thanks to this screw up I probably can't use it!" you groaned in dismay, plopping into the chair "He must be pissed with me, did he sound mad when he talked to you?"

"He was a little angry, so he asked me for your number."

"What?! You didn't give it to him did you?!"

"Yep, he should be calling you riiiiiight about..." As if on cue, your phone rang with an unknown number. However you knew good and well who it was "You better get that."

"Shut up...Um, hello?"

"Hello (Y/N), we need to talk." You whimpered at his stern tone.

"Look, Blitzø told me about what happened. That the segment aired and--"

"And I was nearly humiliated! You should be very fortunate that I stopped them from circling the car. You should have seen the look on my face when I saw the mess we made, it was absolutely mortifying. I suppose that's what I get for being so needy." he playfully whined, laughing at your stunned silence "I had you going didn't I? I'm only toying with you (Y/N), was it Blitzy that told you I was angry?"

"Phew, you scared the crap out of me. So you're **not** upset?" you asked, eyeing Blitzø as he nervously looked away.

"After our little escapade no, if anything I want to know if you wish to take me up on my offer. I do have something else you can tune up. Call me when you get off work darling, _ciao_." You hung up with a satisfied chuckle, saving his number in your phone.

"OK, so I might have over exaggerated when I said he was angry. But what did he say to you?"

"Oh nothing, just that he needed another repair job. If I play my cards right, I might be the one taking your place as his 'playmate'."

"Oh thank God..." he sighed, making you laugh.


	11. Stalker Stolas x Female Reader: Rejected/The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your boss sends you to retrieve Stolas' grimoire, you learn that he has a reputation of being a playboy. The prince tries to seduce you, but he doesn't seem to know how to take no for an answer.

"Hey, I've got those forms you wanted sir...Are you alright?" You approached his desk with the stack of paperwork, however he was unresponsive "Hello, sir, are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh, hi (Y/N), I was just thinking about something."

"You forgot about the book again, didn't you?" you asked, only for him to fidget with his pen "Come on sir, we can't get any work done without it. All you have to do is go over to his place and--"

"Are you crazy?! I can't go to his estate in broad daylight, his wife could be home! The last time I made that mistake she almost recognized me. Have you seen that woman angry?"

"...Can't say I have?"

"Consider yourself lucky, last time she nearly cut my tail off. I don't want to take that chance again...Unless..." He looked at you with his signature grin. That look said a bad idea was coming or he wanted you to do something for him...or in this case both.

"Sir, could you please say something, because I hate it when you get that look."

"(Y/N), would you mind doing me a small favor?"

"Called it, you want me to go get it?"

"You know me so well, plus you would be doing me a huge favor here. I'm thinking that maaaybe on days like this--"

"Whoa there, let's not make this a habit, OK? I know I'm gonna sound like the assholes from legal, but you've got to be more attentive with this. Without that grimoire..."

"We can't get shit done, I know. Seriously though, will you go get it for me?"

"Sure, only because I can tell you need a break from that pervy prick. Last time you left to go get it we didn't see you until it was time to close up shop. Let me guess, he had something planned for you as soon as you got there?"

"...OK, you know me WAY too well. Last time I got lucky by faking being sick, I can only use that excuse so many times. I'll call him and let you know you're coming, and try to get back as soon as possible. We've already got people calling in for kills."

"Got it, I'll text you once I'm on my way back. By the way, his kinks aside, what's he like? Can't say I've really gotten the chance to meet him."

"He can be a gentleman I guess, but be on guard. Man or woman he is one hell of a flirt."

"Oh please, I have all kinds of bastards flirt with me daily, like his charm will work on me." you replied as you left, leaving your boss to shake his head in worry. As you arrived at the estate, you awed at the size of the manor as you approached the door "Wow, I know the guy is rich, but wow."

"Pardon me, are you the employee we were told about, Miss (Y/N)?" the butler asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry, this place is just..."

"Exquisite, I know. We get that reaction a lot. Please come in, my Lord is looking for the grimoire now."

"Thanks...So...how often does Blitzø come over? Or is it best I don't know?" you asked, making him snicker.

"That depends, I have quite a few good stories on their escapades if you wish to hear."

"Tell me everything." He chuckled as you sped up to walk with him.

"I'm afraid I can't get in every tale, but my favorite one has to be when your employer got stuck on the chandelier in the library. I'll never forget that, Lady Octavia asked me to retrieve a few tomes for her and he nearly hit me trying to keep his balance." he replied, both of laughing at the story.

"Oh my God, why did he run to the library?"

"That's where they...you know...I had to deep clean the chaise that day. That was actually the first time I had met your Blitzø. Wouldn't be the first time he's had a partner pick such a bizarre hiding place, that one was not the best choice."

"Excuse me, has he had other boyfriends besides him?" you asked, making the butler freeze in his tracks with a nervous gulp.

"Oh bullocks I've said too much, he'll have my tail feathers for this..." he whimpered.

"Relax Jeeves, I won't say anything...And I don't think that's your name is it?"

"No, and it's sad that I prefer that joke over being called Alfred. You may call me Boxley milady, and as for my previous comment, I kindly ask that you don't mention this to my Lord. Lady Stella is already peeved with him as it is."

"Like I said, I won't say anything. On that note..." He laughed as you flashed him a pleading smile, no doubt wanting to know more.

"A glutton for gossip I see. So long as you swear yourself to secrecy..." he looked around cautiously, making sure you were both alone "it's not just men he often fools around with. Before he was married he has been known to fool around with many women, imps and all. When you meet him I advise you be on your toes."

"Wow, Blitzø wasn't kidding then. But like I told him I highly doubt he'll get to me."

"Hmph, you say that now Miss (Y/N). Don't say that we didn't warn you." he taunted in a sing-song tone "Here we are, the family's private archives. My Lord, your visitor has arrived, shall I send her in?"

"Oh, that was quick. Let her in, I've almost found it." As you entered the room, you gasped to see several books levitating around the room.

"All of this to find a book? Whoa!" You could feel Boxley pull you back to dodge several books.

"We have a very complex sorting system here, this way it makes them harder to steal. Trust me when I say that taking the wrong book will have you face a second demise."

"And we've had quite a few fools try and try again to steal from this room. It's gotten so bad that I find it rather amusing." the prince chuckled, snapping his fingers to make the books freeze "Now then, you're a new face. I don't think I've seen you at Blitzy's office before."

"If I may sire, this is the employee he has sent to retrieve the grimoire, Miss (F/N) (L/N). Miss (Y/N), my I present to you one of Hell's finest Goetic royalty, Prince Stolas."

"I wouldn't say the finest, but I will take the praise. Lovely to meet you (Y/N), welcome to my humble abode." He took your hand with a kiss.

"My, such a gentleman. Thank you for having me your highness, it's an honor really."

"Please, the honor is mine for being in the presence of someone so beautiful.~" Boxley rolled his eyes at the complement.

'There he goes again...' he thought to himself "I shall leave you both to it then, unless you need anything else my Lord."

"How about some tea for our guest? It might take me just a few more moments to find it. I swear if Via would listen to me for once, it wouldn't be taking me so long." He snapped his fingers again, searching through the books once more.

"Not to rush your highness, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Blitzø needs this right away."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head my dear, I'll find it soon. In the mean time, why don't you tell me about yourself? How do you like working for Blitzy?"

"It has it's ups and downs, one of the major downs being that he tends to call me on my days off. He can be a bit eccentric but he means well, I just wish he didn't involve me in his crazy schemes."

"It's like you said, he mostly has good intentions. To be honest I find that trickster nature of his quite charming, and not just in the bedroom." he teased, nearly making you choke on your drink.

"Goodness, is he that good to you?"

"You don't know the half it my dear. Once you find a man like him you will want to hold on to him tight. He's a fine mix between rough and sensual, just thinking about him makes my feathers stand on end.~" he sighed.

"That's what he said about the last boyfriend." Boxley whispered to you, making you snicker.

"What was that Boxley?"

"Nothing at all sire." he quickly answered, making the prince laugh.

"I thought so. What about you (Y/N), have you a lover?"

"Had one before I died, can't say anyone down here has caught my eye." you replied, not noticing him look back at you with an intrigued glance.

"Really, that's surprising. I'm amazed someone of your looks doesn't have at least a few gentlemen callers. Or am I barking up the wrong tree?"

"Oh no, I'm down for Pride but I don't swing that way. I could fill up a phone book with all the numbers I've been given, that is if I kept them. Most of those pervs assumed I was a hooker before they saw (nickname)."

"And who is (nickname)?"

"My lucky gun, I never leave home without them. I had one idiot flirt with me **and** try to steal them, that little misunderstanding ended with them in the hospital."

"Goodness, you're a feisty one aren't you?"

"Hey, mess with my gun and I'll kick your ass." You took out your gun, admiring the engraved plating "This baby means the world to me, it's handmade and engraved by yours truly."

"Is it, may I?" The books froze again as he approached you. You turned the safety on to hand it to him, but he held your hand with the gun "My, such lovely craftsmanship. Just as beautiful as the hands that made it.~" He gazed at you with lusty eyes, making you quickly pull your hand back.

"Thank you your highness. Now about that book, may I have it please?" you asked insistently.

"Fine then...ah, there it is!" With a snap, the book you requested floated into your hands as the others returned to the shelves.

"If only I could do that with my apartment. I have so much crap I can't even give it away if I tried. Well that's it from me, I'll be on my way now."

"Aww, so soon? I was hoping I could learn a bit more about you."

"There isn't much more to learn I'm afraid. I'm just another chick that made bad choices and ended up down here." You gasped as he suddenly pinned you to the shelf.

"I'll be the judge of that my dear."

"M-My Lord please, I don't think this is the best time--" Boxley's attempt to help you was cut off to a menacing gaze from his master. He looked at you with sorrow, your eyes screaming 'help me'. However, with a bow he turned to leave you at the prince's mercy.

"D-Did I say something wrong your highness?" you stammered, whimpering as he held your face.

"Oh no my pet, you've said nothing to upset me. However I do wish you wouldn't leave so soon, there's so much more I want to see.~" he purred, sliding his free hand up your shirt.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?! Stop it!"

"There's no need to be shy my dear, I'll be gentle.~" he cooed as he kissed your neck, attempting to lift up your shirt.

"I said stop it!!" you screamed as you slapped him, your claws slicing his cheek. You gasped, noticing your strike had drawn blood "Oh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit!! I'm sorry, i-it was a reflex! I was only...!" Something in you told you to run. Despite your panic, you were fortunate enough to find yourself back in the entrance hall. You fell to your knees, trying to catch your breath once you remembered how heavy the book was.

"Miss (Y/N)! Oh thank goodness you're alright, you should know it pained me to leave you...Is that blood on your hand?! Are you alright, what did he do to you?!"

"It's...It's not mine, it's his. He was molesting me and I snapped, I only meant to slap him! I didn't think my claws would--"

"Oh dear, you drew blood when you struck him?"

"Yes...why do you look worried? Should I be worried too?"

"You denied the charms of a prince of Hell, of course you should be worried!!" he yelled, frantically shaking your shoulders "Worst of all, you had to fight back against the one who happens to be a bloody masochist. This could be troublesome..." the butler whimpered as he rubbed his temples.

"Wait, troublesome how?"

"Ooh (Y/N)?~" You both gasped as Stolas called out to you.

"Go, you have to go, now!"

"W-Wait, Boxley! What should I be worried about?!" Before you could get an answer, you were quickly shoved out the doors with a loud bang. You looked back at the manor, worried about Boxley's cryptic warning. As you walked to your car, your phone rang with Blitzø's number.

"Hey, where the hell are you? It shouldn't be taking you so long to get that book...Hello, (Y/N)? Can you hear me, what's wrong?"

"Sir, when I get back to the office, we need to talk..."

**Back at the office...**

"He did what?!"

"I swear I'm not making this up! That pervert tried to seduce me, he even tried to strip me too!" Blitzø leaned back in his chair in shock, trying to process your story.

"Christ, and here I thought he was only into men. (Y/N) I can't apologize enough for this, I didn't think he would..."

"It's fine, there's know way you could've known. I was really scared though, if anything that slap was out of pure panic."

"Wait, you slapped him too?! What were you thinking, you slapped a prince of hell?!" Blitzø panicked as he grabbed your shoulders.

"Could you please not do the whole 'panicked shaking thing' too? Box already hit me with that before I left. Maybe you can tell me then, should I be worried right now?"

"Uh, yes! Stolas is a glutton for punishment, and I mean that in the worst way. He loves feeling pain during sex, in general even! I should know, one day he caught me in a bad mood and I made the mistake of punching him."

"Holy shit, you _punched_ him? Didn't think you had it in you boss."

"Neither did I, and ohh did I regret it. It's like he went on a sudden sex high, he **attacked** me that night. I swear he covered my whole body in scars that night. I'm amazed they healed so well." You gulped at the word 'attacked', making you heavily dread your retaliation against Stolas.

"Um...if a punch put you through that, what do you think a slap would do?" you asked worriedly.

"...The more I think about it, maybe I'm overreacting. A slap is nothing compared to a punch, the worst I can imagine is that he'd be turned on by it. I can't see him going crazy over something like that. Safe to say you're safe, I mean he didn't try to hurt you after that did he?"

"I didn't give him the chance to, after I hit him I bolted. So I don't have anything to worry about after all?"

"Nope, the only thing you need to focus on is now is getting this job done. Your first job is in a lovely estate, maybe you can steal a bottle of that fancy booze for us while you're at it." he joked to make you laugh.

"Are you kidding me, the last time I did that I almost got caught. Do you really want to put me through that again?"

"Yes." he answered shamelessly.

"OK fine, but if I find any bourbon I'm keeping it this time." you joked.

**The next day...**

"Are you serious, you actually hit him?!"

"I know, 'that's no way one should treat royalty'. But he had it coming Mox, he shouldn't have tried to force himself on me. It was a female instinct, I wasn't just going to stand there and take it."

"I can understand that, but to hit a prince of Hell...Don't you know what power he has? Aren't you concerned about what he could do to you?"

"Not really, it's not like I'll see him again." As you both stepped out of the elevator, you were surprised to see a vase of (favorite flower) sitting on Loona's desk "Wow, does someone have a secret admirer?"

"Huh? Oh there you are (Y/N), these came in for you this morning. Can you please get rid of them? I hate having plants on my desk." she replied, practically shoving them into your arms.

"Wait, these are for me?"

"Ooh, seems _you're_ the one with the secret admirer (Y/N). Is there a card?"

"I'm trying to find it, I don't feel anything. Do you know who these are from Loona?"

"That's the shocker, they came from that clingy rich asshole. What did you do to have him send _you_ flowers?" she asked, but noticed you tense up "Hey, are you OK?"

"You're messing with me, these are from Stolas? Are you sure these aren't meant for Blitzø?"

"Yeah right, the only thing he sends Blitzø is nudes. Seriously though, why would he send you flowers? He hardly knows you."

"I think I know why, that asshole tried to flirt with me yesterday and it didn't end too well."

"Oh shit, what happened?"

"She slapped him, that's what happened. And actually lived to tell the tale." Moxxie replied, Loona's jaw dropping in shock.

"He went so far you had to hit him?! How did he react, I mean, what did he do?"

"Like I told Blitzø I bailed, I was lucky he didn't try to chase me. Speaking of Blitzø, I need to talk to him about this again. Next time he forgets that stupid book he sure as hell isn't sending **me** back to get it." you replied, passing the flowers to Moxxie.

"(Y/N) wait, h-he's in a meeting with--!"

"Look sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but..." As you opened the door, you were stunned to see Stolas sitting in Blitzø's office.

"Well speak of the imp, we were just talking about you (Y/N).~"

"M-Might I ask why? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, Stolas was just telling me about your little incident from yesterday. You didn't tell me that you cut him too!" Blitzø yelled.

"There's no need to throw a tantrum on my account Blitzy. As I said, I bear no grudge on your employee for defending herself. Now that she's here, there's no need for you to relay my message to her."

"That message being?" The prince smirked at you, putting you on high alert as he knelt before you.

"Honestly, are you always so paranoid my dear? I only wish to apologize for my forwardness, I do hope you forgive me." With that, he kissed your hand. Something was different this time, before you didn't show much of a reaction to the gesture. Now, you could feel heat suddenly building up in your face. You swiped your hand back, quickly turning around to hide your face "Hm? Are you alright (Y/N)?"

"I-I'm fine..." you lied, feeling your heart pounding in your chest 'What the fuck is happening right now? The other day I was fine, I have men flirt with me daily, I'm used to it! But now, why do I suddenly feel so hot?'

"You sure you're OK there (Y/N)? You look like you're shaking..." Blitzø commented worriedly.

"I-I gotta go!" You quickly left the office, making a mad dash to the bathroom. You took a moment to breathe, splashing your face with cold water in an attempt to cool yourself off "Phew...OK (Y/N) get a grip, he was just playing mind games. I should have known better, he's not like the other pricks that flirt with me. He's not only royalty, he's more powerful, he's--" You gasped as the room went dark.

"Putting the pieces together I see." Stolas chuckled, his voice echoing through the darkness. You looked around the bathroom frantically, but failed to find him.

"It's in your head (Y/N), it's in your head..." you told yourself as you gripped the sink, taking deep breaths to calm yourself.

"Is it?" You looked up at the mirror, gasping to see him looming behind you. You tried to run, only for him to hold you up against the wall.

"L-Look your highness, please, I can explain! Yesterday was...well, it was an instinct. I wasn't trying to do any real damage, I mean, I didn't count on--"

"You scratching me? Yes, it was a surprise to me as well. It's been so long since I've had a partner hurt me to such a degree. I didn't count on you being so rough.~" he moaned, making you shiver in disgust.

"Say what now?"

"I've been struck like that before, but never by a woman. Such a quick rush of pain, I loved it. Can you blame me for wanting more?~" he purred, making your shirt and his vanish with a snap of his fingers.

"Wh-When you say more, you want me to hurt you again?"

"Here's how this will work, while I embrace you, I want you to hold me. Use your claws again, dig into my flesh as I indulge in your body.~" You blushed heavily at his proposal, biting your lip as he kissed your neck.

"As hot as that sounds..." You tried to talk, but your moans wouldn't let you "I didn't think you would be...down for sex...in a dirty bathroom..."

"Who said anything about sex? There are many ways to seek out pleasure (Y/N), let me show you.~" You showed no sign of protest as he claimed your lips in a deep kiss. You moaned pleasurably as you felt his tongue explore your mouth. As he requested, you held on to him, dragging your claws down his back. He shivered under your hands, moaning at your rough touch. He clawed at your back out of reflex, making you break away from the kiss with a startled gasp.

"Oh God, that felt...pretty nice.~"

"See what I mean? A little pain makes things more exciting." he chuckled, marveling at your voice as he scratched you again "Tell me, how does it feel to be punished?"

"I-It feels...so...good.~" you moaned before kissing him "If you liked that, then I bet you'll love this.~" He moaned softly as you kissed his neck, but gasped as you bit him.

"Ooh (Y/N), harder, harder!~" he begged, moaning louder as you bit him again. This teasing seemed to go on forever, not that you were against it. If anything you were enjoying it. Eventually he worked his way down your torso with small pecks, making you flinch as he clawed at your thighs. It wasn't long before he had you laying on the floor, your entire body covered in his marks.

**Some time later...**

"Hey Loona, have you seen (Y/N)? I'm starting to think she's still hiding from Stolas. He left a while ago."

"Uh, no he didn't, I'm sure he's still here somewhere waiting to ambush you." Loona replied, Blitzø rolling his eyes at her sarcasm.

"That does sound like him...Wait, are you sure about that?"

"Positive, he would have to walk through here if he were leaving. I saw him go towards the bathroom and that's it, he's been in there for a while."

"Did it ever dawn on you to check on him?"

"What am I, his mother?"

"Ugh, fine, I'll go check. But if this ends with us doing it I blame you--Oof!"

"Whoops, sorry boss. Guess I'm still a little..." Blitzø was dumbfounded as you started to giggle.

"Whoa, what happened to your neck? ...And why are Stolas' feathers on your clothes?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." you giggled again, leaning against the wall "I can't believe I said no to that bird, he was amazing.~"

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh my, excuse me Blitzy. I was just on my way out."

"W-Wait a minute! What exactly...she's...did you...?" Stolas could only laugh at the imp's loss of words.

"Oh, this? Let's just say (Y/N) and I have let bygones be bygones." he replied as winked at you "I best be on my way, don't want Stella wondering where I have run off to. And be sure to give (Y/N) my number, _ciao_." As he left, Blitzø and Loona looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"(Y/N), level with me here, did you...?"

"Oh yes, and I have no regrets.~"

"...What are the odds of you doing me another 'favor'?"

"Don't push it Blitzø."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By stalker, I really meant to say masochist...it just felt weird for me to put that word in the title. >/////<


	12. Blitzø x Male Reader: Sing With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your boss catches you singing in the office, he quickly hatches a plan to hear your voice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this one a bit 'interactive'. If the video appears missing, please let me know.

It was another morning for you, after completing your morning routine you were off to work. Upon arriving at the office you weren't greeted to Blitzø's usual antics, but rather to see him struggling to move a piano...Then again, knowing him, this could be another one of his crazy schemes being put into action.

"Uh boss, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he strained "I've been over the lobby layout several times, and this empty space has been bothering me. So, after some online shopping, I found the perfect space filler." You rolled your eyes as you continued to watch his struggle.

"First off, it would help if all the wheels were unlocked." With the flip of your foot the latch was undone, making Blitzø fall forward.

"Ouch, guess that explains why moving it was so hard."

"Also why a piano? You could've ordered a sculpture, another couch, a fucking fountain for all I care. Why choose something that's going to drive me and Loona nuts?"

"Open your eyes (Y/N), you have no artistic vision. Everything you just named is so...what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Normal, typical?"

"Yes, that's it, they're all too typical. And I.M.P. is **not** a typical workplace. This baby here screams classy, professional, elegance even."

"Nothing about this company is 'elegant', trust me on that. To me this thing screams kids pounding on the keyboard, followed by the strong chance of Loona and I killing someone's child."

"Trust me, after last month's incident she won't...and neither will you if you still want that raise. But here's the best part, this one is in perfect tune." He cheerfully played an elegant chord on the keys. "Ahh, such a lovely sound."

"Yeah, pretty. What did the others have to say about your little investment? And where is everyone?"

"Loona literally said what you did, Millie and Moxxie love it, and they're out on their jobs. But since I made a boo-boo on the schedule, I had to send Loona out to take care of a few of your targets." he winced, readying himself for your reaction.

"What?! Oh come on Blitzø, the longest list I get and you had to cut me down?! I was looking forward to it, you know I hate taking targets out at night!"

"Huh, that's pretty ironic, coming from someone who spends 90% of his paycheck at _nightclubs_." he snickered. Before you could retaliate, the phone rang in the other room. "Good friggin' Lord, if my desk phone is ringing it has to be _him_."

"Still playing the role of boy toy Blitzø?" you taunted, making him sneer at you.

"It was one time! Since you want to be cocky this morning, I'll leave you to handle the phone calls in Loona's place. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to drown in the biggest regret of my career." he groaned, making you laugh as he slammed the door.

'Prick, this is the 5th call this week.' you chuckled to yourself. As you set your things by Loona's desk, you glanced at the instrument. Letting your curiosity get the best of you, you sat at the piano, pressing a few random keys in a short tune. 'Hm, it does have a nice sound. I wonder, do I still remember that cover I did a few years back?' Your hands danced across the keyboard, playing an intimate melody. Although you missed a few notes it was fine, you were more focused on recalling the song you were thinking of. It wasn't long before you were playing perfectly, letting yourself go so far as to start singing.

"Look Stolas, I have a full week ahead of me. I was only able to get by last time because...hm?" He paused, trying to listen in on the music outside his door. "Yeah, something just came up. I'll have to call you back." As he approached the door, he peeped out the window with a small gasp. Witnessing your playing was one thing, it was your voice that nearly put him in a trance.

_*It's around 1:15 Blitzø listens in on your playing*_

"Oh wow.~" Blitzø swooned, sliding onto the floor. "He's got killer aim, killer looks, and a killer voice to match. What are the odds of that?" he squealed to himself "I knew that piano was a good call, to think I _was_ going to put in a couch. What I wouldn't give to hear him sing again.~"

"Hello, Blitzø?" you knocked.

"Um, yes! J-Just give me a second! Ouch!" He tried to crawl to the side, only to collide into a chair.

"Actually never mind, I was just making sure you were still alive in there."

"Yes, I'm good, fine, great even." he opened the door with a sheepish laugh. "Sooo (Y/N), call this a random question, but do you have any little hobbies outside work?"

"Unless you count drinking and watching _Rick & Morty_, not really." you shrugged before sitting at Loona's desk.

"Really? Nothing like crochet, video games, singing maybe? Surely you have other talents that I don't know about. Like what instrument you play for example." he persisted with an innocent grin, slowly pressing on your nerves.

"I already told you, I don't do much after work but watch TV." you replied dryly, much to his irritation.

'Come on Blitzø, you gotta get it out of him somehow! Maybe I should take a different approach.' the persistent imp thought to himself. "That's a shame, because I do love a musical man." he sighed coyly, his tail teasingly rubbing your chin. "Something about a guy that can sing just turns me on.~"

"Blitzø," he yelped as you tightly gripped his tail "you don't have to get into my pants every time you want something. So out with it, what is it?"

"Ow ow ow! OK fine, you don't have to be mean about it!" he whined as he snatched his tail back "My door isn't as soundproof as you thought (Y/N), I heard you singing while I was on the phone."

"Y-You heard that?"

"I did, and I don't know what I loved more, your playing or your voice.~" you groaned as he leaned on the desk, getting uncomfortably close to your face.

"One, back off. And two, I'm glad you enjoyed it because that is the last time I sing near you."

"What, b-but that was the first time too!"

"Exactly, and it's gonna stay that way. I don't need another reason for you to be gaga for me." Blitzø stepped back, heat building up in his face.

"That is a very bold accusation (Y/N)! I am your boss, what in the world makes you think I'm attracted to you?" You crossed your arms, raising a skeptical brow at him.

"Oh gee, where do I start? You insist on being my partner on certain jobs, you constantly praise me with dirty pick up lines, and lets not forget your little stalker stunt last week."

"Oh that was nothing to complain about. I was making sure you made it home safely."

"Then why in Lucifer's name did I step out of the shower to find you laying on my bed?!" you yelled. "Now I know how Moxxie feels when you stalk him."

"I beg to differ, I follow Moxxie around to mess with him. I follow _you_ because I care." he replied, your hand meeting your face as he made a heart with his hands.

"Care is an understatement (Y/N), he totally wants your dick." Loona commented, making Blitzø's face turn a deeper shade of red.

"Called it." you commented

"D-Don't you have work to do?!"

"Yeah, but my phone died so I need a charge."

"And I'm gonna straighten up the armory. Someone thought it would be funny to leave the grenades out, we almost blew the building up yesterday." you left, leaving Blitzø to rest his head on the desk with a sad whimper.

"Got turned down again?" Loona snickered

"Kind of, buuuut guess who was first to play the piano I just got us."

"You?" she replied, more focused on finding her charger.

"Nope, it was (Y/N). I swear his hands were gliding on the keys, and his voice..." he sighed, laying across the desk "I never knew he could sing, his vocal range is amazing. I'd love it if he sang with me.~"

"Uh-huh, can you keep your dirty fantasies to yourself and not sprawl out on my desk?" she commented, pushing him onto the floor "Oh, there's my charger."

"Your support is very appreciated Loona." he grumbled sarcastically "All I want is to hear that angelic voice one more time, is that so much to ask?!" he wailed dramatically.

"Why don't you, oh I don't know, ask him?"

"You think I didn't try that already? There has to be something else I can do, I've tried suggestion, I've tried flirting..."

"And failed for the 50th time." she snickered.

"Oh shut up, rejection only strengthens the game. I already have another idea, one I think we'll all benefit from."

"I swear if you drag me into another stupid plan of yours..."

"It's a subtle one I promise, the best part is you won't have to lift a finger this time."

"I'm listening..."

**Later that night...**

"So then, care to explain why we're at a bar? On a work night no less?" Moxxie asked, sounding less than pleased.

"I don't see why not, we've all been working hard this past week right? And since everyone exceeded their goals today, drinks are on me tonight!"

"Oh that sounds great, I could go for a martini right now." Millie squealed.

"I don't know about you Mox, but I never turn down free booze. So long as a certain someone doesn't try anything..." you growled, glaring at your boss.

"Aww, there's no need to be so paranoid (Y/N). We're just having a good time, that's it, no strings attached." he replied with a wide grin.

"Alright then, because the last time you 'treated' us I ended up paying the bill."

"And we almost kicked out." Moxxie added.

"Hey, that was a credit card mix up, could've happened to anyone."

"Alright everyone, today is Friday and you know what that means. Time for Open Mike Nite!" While Blitzø happily applauded the announcement, you choked on your drink.

"Did he just say...you!!"

"Oh my, an Open Mike Nite. What are the odds of that?" Blitzø chuckled.

"You son of a bitch, I knew you were up to something!" It took Millie and Moxxie all they had to keep you from jumping over the table.

"(Y/N) calm down!" Moxxie strained, forcing you back in your seat. "I would like to come back here some day, what's wrong?"

"Our limp dick boss can't take a hint, that's what's wrong! He catches me singing once and he goes nuts about it!"

"I don't blame him, you do have a nice voice." Millie added, quickly covering her mouth.

"Wait, when have **you** heard me sing?"

"When you spruce up the armory, or clean your gun, you have a tendency to hum or sing to yourself. You really know how to carry a tune."

"Wait, are you saying knew all this time he could sing? And never told me?!" Blitzø whined.

"Umm, this is kinda the reason why I didn't say anything. You can be a bit over dramatic sir."

"I second that, at least _someone_ here knows how to mind their own business. Here's my part of the check, I'm going home." You placed your money on the table, groaning as Blitzø took your arm.

"Please (Y/N), I'm only asking for one song! Do this for me and I swear I'll leave you alone!" he pleaded, staring at you desperately. As much as you hated his persistence, you hated his begging even more.

"Alright!" you gave in to his plea, yanking your arm out of his grip "If you stop whining I'll do it, people are staring. One song and I'm leaving, end of story, got it?"

"Fair enough, on one teenie tiny condition."

"I know I'm gonna regret asking...What is it? Whoa!" Without warning, he gleefully pulled you to the stage.

"Oh no, please tell me he isn't." Loona groaned, hiding her face with her menu.

"Loona, you know him better than we do. What's he up to?" Moxxie questioned worriedly.

"A duet, no doubt a duet. I swear to Christ if he picks a stupid Disney track I can't come back here again."

"Blitzø, what are you doing? You never said anything about a duet!"

"You never said it **couldn't** be a duet either." he replied as he skimmed through the song selection.

"You know what? If letting you have this means you stop bugging me, so be it. I'm too pissed to argue with you right now."

"Good, because this song is one of my personal favorites." he giggled. After he typed the code, the intro sounded familiar to you. It took a moment, but you whimpered as you recognized it as _A Whole New World_.

"Are you trying to embarrass me too?!" Blitzø only laughed as you hid your face in your jacket.

"Aww don't be like that (Y/N). Hell or Heaven, who can ever deny a Disney classic?"

You stared at Blitzø intently, in awe of his own voice. The harmony you shared even left you speechless. However, reality started to sink back in as the patrons applauded your performance.

"Huh, didn't think there was a corner of Hell that loved karaoke." you joked.

"Which is why I picked this place, I come here all the time." he chuckled as you returned to your booth, several guests showering you both with complements and high fives on the way back.

"That was great, and to think you were about to leave." Millie teased.

"Mills, please..."

"Don't be so modest (Y/N), you've got a great voice. Although I see you more of an Aladdin than a Jasmine though." Loona joked.

"Hey, the last thing I was expecting was Disney, OK? I only did it so I can have some peace at the office. What about you though Blitzø, what made you pick a duet? Trying to impress me?" you grinned as you noticed him blush.

"That depends, would you sing with me again?~" You flinched as his tail ran up your back, making you grab it out of reflex.

"Don't push it boss." He whimpered as the others laughed. Although you planned to leave, you decided to stay and enjoy their company. You even surprised your coworkers with an encore performance. As the night went on you both said your goodbyes to Millie and Moxxie before helping a drunken Loona walk home.

"Alright, Blitzø's crazy plan aside, tonight was actually fun. I'm mostly happy that he was able to pay tonight." Loona laughed, leaning on you sluggishly.

"I have never seen her this giggly before, she is so wasted." you commented, struggling to help her walk straight.

"Never mind the giggles, it's her hangover you should be worried about. If you thought she was mean before, just wait until tomorrow. You though, you really know how to hold your liquor. What's your secret?" he asked, digging out his keys to get the door open.

"Cast iron stomach mixed with a rough childhood. Before I died I started drinking when I was 17. OK Loonie, here we go, home sweet home." You both grunted with effort as you laid her on the couch.

"Hey don't...don't go...callin' me..." You laughed as she yawned mid threat, soon snoring after.

"And there she goes. I better take off, kinda tired myself."

"You know, your place is on the other side of town. You could stick around for a little while."

"Seriously Blitzø, seriously?" you growled.

"For once could you not be so nasty to me? You did help me carry a drunk hell hound home. I'm just offering you a chance to relax, take a breather, have a glass of whine maybe?" You glanced at the bottle in his hand, heavily thinking about the offer.

"Mmm, maybe one glass."

**A few glasses later...**

"After all that running we got stuck on the roof. It was either take our chances with the dog or risk spending a night in a human jail. You can guess what choice we made." You had Blitzø on the edge of his seat laughing.

"No wonder it took you and Moxxie so long to get back. That explains why his clothes were all muddy, he was so mad!" he snickered, struggling to calm himself down.

"More like royally pissed, he didn't talk to me for a week remember?" you chuckled as you refilled your glass "...Before I forget, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh boy, here it comes. If this is about the duet--"

"No no, it's about what Loona said earlier today." Blitzø gripped his glass, gulping as you scooted closer. "Yeah, I didn't forget about that. She said you wanted my dick, just how true is that?" you asked, a startled whimper escaping him as your hand traveled up his thigh.

"M-More true than you think. I wasn't kidding when I said men that sing turn me on.~"

"Good to know, and remember what I said about you getting in my pants?" Your hand traveled further up his leg to meet his crotch. He slightly spread his legs open, moaning softly as your hand slipped under his pants "Mind if I get into yours?~"

"Yes, I-I mean no, I mean...come here." As you expected, he grabbed your face, pulling you into a passionate kiss. The imp moaned, letting you lay him back onto the couch.

"Knew you were crazy for me." you teased, gently biting his lower lip. "But uh...I think you're forgetting about something." Noticing his confusion, you pointed to the couch across from you. He snickered, watching Loona hug one of the cushions.

"It's fine, she's a heavy sleeper." Blitzø tried to resume the kiss, but whimpered as you sat up.

"Come on boss, you know I can't stay. Plus the last thing I want is to wake _her_ up." You tried to move, only for Blitzø to hold you close. "Blitzø, don't make me have to hurt you."

"Please (Y/N), I've been dying for this moment. I've never met a guy like you, killer aim, killer looks..." he went on, making you moan as he slid his hands under your shirt, his claws gently teasing your skin.

"And a killer voice to match?" He froze, blushing as he averted his gaze "You were right, your door isn't as soundproof as I thought."

"S-So...you knew I was listening to you then?" he asked, only for you to laugh.

"I was counting on it, you put the damned thing right outside your office after all. I knew you would go nuts but not 'lure me to a karaoke bar' nuts." Blitzø stared at you at dumbfounded awe.

"Wait, wait wait wait! If you...then why...huh?"

"I love messing with you. Plus, you're cute when you overreact." With one more kiss, you were on your way out.

"...Are you fucking serious right now?!" he yelled, Loona tossing a cushion at him.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" she grumbled, holding another one over her head.

'That cocky asshole, he's a worse tease than Stolas! ...And yet I love him for it.~' he thought to himself, a strange feeling of satisfaction coming over him as he watched you leave.


	13. 🔞Drunk Blitzø x Female Reader: The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boss goes MIA after a rough 'meeting' with Stolas and he texts you for some comfort.

"Excuse me sir, I've got that paperwork you...asked...for?" Upon entering your boss's office, you failed to find him sitting in his chair. "Hello, sir?"

"Hm, that's weird. He should've been back by now." Loona commented, you groaned at her nonchalant tone.

"Loona, you literally sit in front of his office all day. If you saw him leave then why didn't you tell us?"

"It's not a big deal (Y/N), he's been gone at least..." her eyes widened as she looked at the clock on the wall "Whoa, didn't realize he's been _that_ long already."

"How long is 'that long'?" you crossed your arms with a stern glare, waiting for an answer.

"What are you, his mom? Don't even try the whole 'angry parent' glare with me, I get enough of that crap from him. I'm immune to it at this point. Concerning the time, my best guess would be about 3 hours. Something about a 'meeting' with Stolas."

"Big mouth bird dick? He left the office for **him**?"

"Yep, surprised me too. The last time he got called from the office, he tried to come back as soon as possible. That sadly ended up with him spending the night at his mansion."

"Is that really a smart idea? Last I checked Stolas is married, what if his wife caught them?" you asked worriedly.

"You'd be surprised, despite the crazy hiding places he's had to resort to, they've only gotten caught once. And that was when he fell off the balcony." she laughed.

"Loona, please try to take this seriously. Our **boss** has been MIA for 3 hours, has he been gone this long before on a workday?" you asked, noticing her hesitate at the question.

"...OK fine, you're not the only one that's worried about him! I texted him at least 20 times to check on him, I never got a response."

"Have you tried again recently?" Before she could respond, your phone buzzed in your pocket.

"Please tell me that's Moxxie texting you, he should've been back from his assignment by now."

"No...it's Blitzø."

"What? Why would he text you after I tried, legit, 20 times to get through to him?" she asked, showing you her phone screen to prove she wasn't exaggerating.

"Wow, you really are worried about him. And I don't know, hopefully I'm about to find out."

⊱ ────── {.⋅ 📱 ⋅.} ───── ⊰

_Blitzø: Hey, r u stil @ work?_

_Me: Yes, where are you right now? Still with Stolas??_

_Blitzø: Meet me @ bar, wanna talk_

_Me: OK, but what's going on? What happened?_

_._

_._

_._

_Me: Blitzø?_

_Me: Hello, what's going on???_

_._

_._

_._

⊱ ────── {⋅. 📱 .⋅} ────── ⊰

"Well, what did he say?" Loona asked worriedly.

"All he said was to meet him at the usual spot, said he wanted to talk to me."

"Why you?" she grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just call him then. Since he wants to talk to you so badly..." As much as you wanted to comment on her sudden change of attitude, you new your boss to needed you as he texted you again. You were about to call him, but you reached for your helmet instead "What are you doing?"

"He said to meet him at the bar Loona, something isn't right and it's starting to bother me."

"Fine...(Y/N), could you do me a quick favor?"

"Yeah?"

"When you see him, tell him I tried to contact him...and tell him I was worried." You nodded with a sweet smile before departing. Although the ride from the office to the bar wasn't that long, your concern for Blitzø seemed to make it last forever. Several questions raced through your mind; Did something happen between them? If so, what did happen? Why didn't he come back to the office instead? And more importantly, why is he alone right now? You gasped as you skidded to a stop, nearly passing your destination. You hopped off your bike and bolted to the door, nearly knocking a leaving patron over. With the tower of shots that was stacked on the bar, it didn't take long for you to locate him. His head rested on the counter, his arms masking his face. As you approached him, you could hear muffled crying.

"Sir, are you OK?" He flinched as you touched his arm, looking up at you with red eyes.

"Y...You actually came..." he sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Of course I came, I was so worried I almost passed the place. Will you please tell me what all of this is about now?" He looked down at the shot in front of him. Before he could take it, you slid it to the side. "Sir, I think you've had enough. Please talk to me, what happened while you were gone? Did Stolas do something?" You gasped softly, noticing the very mention of the prince's name made him tremble. His eyes flooded with tears once again as he grabbed you, wailing as he buried his face in your chest.

"Nice job toots, just when he finally stopped cryin'!" the bartender complained.

"Oh piss off, and get me a couple of beers." He rolled his eyes as he set down 2 bottles "Calm down sir, it's OK, it's OK..." you gently cooed, stroking his back in a motherly fashion.

"I-It is **not** OK, my life...my life is an even bigger hell now!!" he sobbed.

"Shh, please calm down...because you're getting snot on my favorite shirt." you joked as you sat him up, taking several napkins to clean your top.

"Nice to know you can still crack jokes after seeing me like this..." he sniffled, chugging the last shot.

"Sorry, I was hoping to make you laugh at least once. Now, will you finally tell me what happened? And why you came here of all places?"

"O-OK, but I'm begging you, please don't tell the others about this. Especially Loona, the last thing I want is her whole 'Why did you go?' speech."

"Actually, funny you mention Loona--"

"(Y/N), please, do you promise?" As much as you hated keeping secrets from your coworkers, especially from Loona in this case, his puppy dog eyes kept tugging at your heartstrings. He started to whimper, his expression alone begged you to keep whatever he was about to tell you to yourself. With a heavy sigh, you finally nodded. "Thank you. So, as usual I got a call from that prick. He said he wanted to talk, introduce me to some of his 'associates'. Me being an idiot I went to his mansion. They were waiting for me...but not in the way I was expecting."

"They were waiting for you...Are you telling me they...?" You gasped as he nodded.

"I swear, if I was more than a damn imp I would go back to his mansion and kill him! That fucker wanted to 'share' me with his pals! It was horrible, and you know what made it worse? He _watched_ while they raped me, said he loved seeing me be submissive or some shit..."

"That dirty, rotten, perverted, lying piece of shit!!" you pounded your fists on the counter, making him flinch as the shot glasses fell "How dare he put you through that! I don't give a flying fuck if this is Hell, no one deserves that, NO one!"

"That's why I called you rather than Loona." he replied, holding your hand "You would rather rant at him versus yell at me for going. You really care, and I appreciate that."

"Aww don't say that, trust me when I say she cares too. She was just as worried about you as I was."

"I bet, she complains about me more than she worries about me..." he retorted sarcastically. You growled at him, grabbing his shoulders to make him face you.

"Sir, look at me, you were gone for hours. She didn't know what was happening to you in the time you were gone. She was about to lose her mind when you didn't reply to her texts."

"Wait, she texted me?" He checked his phone in disbelief, scrolling through the missed texts in his inbox.

"See? Trust me when I say she was concerned about you, and so was I for that matter. I thought something terrible had happened to you. If anything happened to you, I..." You froze, staring at him with deep red cheeks as you realized what you were about to say.

"Why (Y/N), I didn't know you cared that much.~" he chuckled, leaning closer to you.

"W-Well yeah, of course I do. I mean, you're my boss so--" Before you could resume your argument, he claimed your lips with a kiss. Although he tasted like whiskey, you didn't mind. You held him closer, moaning softly as he gently sucked your tongue. While one of his hands caressed your face, the other slowly traveled up your thigh. "B-Blitzø..." You tried to talk, but he kissed your lips once again. Failing to realize you were starting to lean back, you both collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud. Not the best way to end a possible make out session, but you both laughed as you picked yourselves up.

"Sorry, I forgot we were on stools." he laughed sheepishly.

"It's fine, let's just get out of here. Now that I remember, isn't your car still in the shop? How did you get here?"

"Oh, that? After I got away from those assholes I caught a cab. And um...I spent the last of my cab money on those shots. Can I get a ride home?" he asked, shyly gripping his tail. You chuckled, shaking your head at the hopeless imp that was your boss.

"Alright, but word of caution, you'll have to hold on tight for the ride."

"Hold on for the what now?" After following you outside, he froze as you mounted your bike.

"Did you forget I ride a motorcycle? Sorry, but my spare helmet wasn't made for horns your size."

"Uh, I-I don't do so well on those things..."

"Hey, you're in good hands. All you have to do is hop on and ride, you can trust me." you replied, patting the vacant spot behind you. Although hesitant, he took his spot behind you.

"(Y/N), you said I should hold on tight. Wh-What am I supposed to hold on to?"

"Me." You put on your helmet and revved the engine, making him grip your waist in fear. His trembling was just enough to make you giggle as you sped out of the parking lot.

"Do you always drive this fast?!"

"Why not, it's the best way to get around! Beats sitting in traffic any day!" you laughed as you did a wheelie, making Blitzø yell as your speed increased.

"Could you not do that, please?!" he whined, clenching his eyes shut as he squeezed you tighter. With a reluctant sigh, you slowed down as you merged with the traffic.

"Relax, I wouldn't go crazy with a passenger. Is this better?"

"Y-Yes, thank you." He sighed in relief, resting his head on your shoulder.

**After the ride...**

"Here we go, home sweet home. Hm, doesn't look like Loona is back yet."

"Are we here already, can we ride a little longer?~" he cooed, making you blush as he nuzzled your neck.

"O-OK, I better get you inside." As you tried to help him stand, you had to catch yourself as he slumped onto you. He purred as his faced rested comfortably on your chest. "First you're wasted, then borderline sober, and now you're acting like a child." you sighed, practically forcing him onto his feet.

"Aww, you sound like Moxxie when you talk like that." he giggled "You really are the best, you know that (Y/N)? You're my best _best_ bestie.~" He hugged you as you tried to escort him to the door.

"Uh-huh, since I'm your 'best _best_ bestie', could you explain that kiss?" you asked sarcastically, but gasped as he pinned you to the door. "S-Sir, I didn't...I-I was joking, I--!" You whimpered as a single claw slid under your chin, lifting your face up to his.

"You're cute when you're being a wise ass, I always liked that about you.~" His tail wrapped around your waist, holding you up to his eye level. "Sweet and caring mixed with a little bit of psycho, that's what I call a woman.~" You flinched as he kissed your neck, making you shiver as he teased you with small nibbles.

"S-Sir, please stop. I don't think...we should..." He sank his teeth into your shoulder, making you arch your head back with a pleasurable moan. You covered your mouth, flustered as he admired your amorous voice.

"Mmm, quite the vocal one I see.~"

"Sh-Shut up...and please do it again." With a sinister chuckle he attacked your neck with more nibbles, catching you in his arms as he opened the door. You wrapped your legs around him, moaning loudly after each harsh bite. It wasn't long before he tossed you onto his bed, ripping off your shirt. "O-OK, take it easy sir. Loona could be off the clock at any moment, and I'd rather not be here when--"

"Shh, relax (Y/N). Remember, I'm the boss here.~" he replied in a sultry voice, removing his coat to reveal his spotted torso. You bit your lip, allowing him to pull your pants down. His tail spread your legs open, making them rest on his shoulders. That's when your new situation became quite clear to you. He had his sights, as well as his dick, aimed for another target. A soft, pained moan escaped your lips as he slowly forced his full length inside you.

"Oh...my...God!~" you howled pleasurably, gripping the sheets so tight they ripped in your claws.

"So, who's the boss?" he asked with a quick thrust, making your body tremble. Your only response was another lust filled shout. "I can't hear you (Y/N). Who. Is. The. Boss?" He asked again, humping you in rhythm to his words.

"Y-You're the boss, you're the boss!~" you yelled, your voice overflowing with excitement. Pleased at your reaction, Blitzø wasted no time in increasing his speed. With each thrust your moans were in harmony with his. His quick rhythm left your head spinning in a world of ecstasy. Your climax hit you like a grenade as you both erupted in a mess of moans. You both huffed, taking a moment to breath as he collapsed on top of you. "Wow, that was...wow..." you sighed "Even in the bedroom you know how to take charge.~" you giggled as he cuddled up to you with a soft purr.

"(Y/N)...I think I love you." You blushed as he mentioned the 'L' word.

"Wh-What did you just say? ...Blitzø?" You gently shook him, but groaned to hear him snoring. "Great, this is going to make leaving harder...but he's kinda cute when he's asleep." You could hear your phone buzz, no doubt a call from Loona. Luckily you managed to grab it with your tail. "Hello?"

"OK, first Blitzø ignores my texts, and then you don't text me at all! Where the fuck are you, did you find him?!" Loona yelled, making you pull the phone away from your ear.

"L-Loona, hey. Sorry about that, I meant to get back you, really."

"So, did you find him or not? Is he alright?"

"Calm down, I found him at the bar with a tower of shots, but he was OK."

Phew, thank God. Then how come you never texted me or anything once you found him?"

"Well, we ended up...talking for a little while." you suddenly flinched, looking down to see him hug your waste. 'Great, now leaving _really_ got harder.'

"Sure, he'd rather talk to you than me. I see how it is..." she growled.

"Loona please, he was afraid you would lecture him for going to see him. He was paranoid, cut him a little slack when you talk to him, OK?"

"...OK, I'll get the details tomorrow then. It's a little late to lecture him on how much he made me worry anyway. Guess you're at home now?"

"Yep, I'm getting ready for bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

**The next morning...**

"So, I heard Blitzø was gone for some time yesterday. Where did you find him?" Millie asked, placing a file on your desk.

"He was at the usual spot, had to bail from Stolas again."

"Of course he did, I'm not even surprised anymore. You'd think he'd learn by now, I'm starting to think we should block his calls. He can't keep callin' our **boss** from work when he's feelin' 'lonely'!" You laughed as she continued to rant on. Checking the file she left for you, you saw a memo that read 'Come to my office, we need to talk. -Blitzø'.

"Uh-huh, I'll get back to you on that Millie." You hastily got up from your desk, making your way to his office.

"Got the memo I take it?" Loona asked.

"Um, yes...how did you...?"

"Before it got to you I saw it fall off the folder. And about yesterday, I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time. I'm glad you went to go check on him for me. I'm just a little hurt he chose to talk to you over me."

"Oh, Loona..."

"It's OK, even though he won't talk about yesterday, he's in a better mood this morning. Hey Blitzø, (Y/N) is here. Still need to talk to her?"

"Yes, send her in please."

"Got it. You can go in now."

"Thanks...so we're good, right?"

"Don't worry about it (Y/N), we're good." she chuckled. You entered the office to see Blitzø standing behind his desk, gazing at the city view.

"Good morning sir." you stepped closer to his desk, yet he didn't move "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, I did. I'll be honest, my hands were shaking when I wrote that memo." he started as he returned to his desk "Mostly because of last night..."

"Oh, right..." Your faces turned a deeper crimson as you averted your gazes.

"I'll admit it, when I'm drunk my memory tends to get a bit hazy. However I do remember things got a bit...intimate between us. I-I don't know what came over me, all I do know is that I still respect you. Not just as an employee, but mostly as a friend. I'm glad you came when I called, really. I just didn't count on...um..."

"For you to fuck my brains out last night?" You commented, a smug grin on your face. You laughed as his face glowed with embarrassment.

"You didn't have to say it like that!" he boasted, hiding his face in his hands. "Listen, the point of this chat is that I don't want things to get awkward between us. It was a one time thing and we don't have to dwell on it, sound fair?"

"Right, a one time thing, of course..." you replied in agreement, however Blitzø noticed a tone of disappointment in your voice.

"(Y/N), is something wrong? I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

"What, no...unless you count us falling off the stools, then yes. But um, after we finished...you said you loved me. Was that you talking or was it the booze?" Blitzø tensed up, trying to recall his drunken daze. "OK maybe I shouldn't have asked, of course you wouldn't remember that."

"Oh no, I do, it's kinda coming back to me. However it really depends, how do you see me, how do you see **us** , after last night?" You smiled as you came to his side of the desk, catching him off guard with a kiss.

"I'd like to see more of you, if that's alright." He grinned as he returned the kiss, pulling you onto his lap.

"Sounds good to me, however let's keep this quiet from the others. For now at least, Loona can be a bit possessive sometimes."

"Sure thing, after all, you're the boss.~" you teased with a giggle, making him blush furiously.


	14. 🔞Blitzø x Male Reader: A Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go into heat at the worst time and it's up your boss, a.k.a. your boyfriend, to keep you quiet. What can go wrong? (Requested by Togathevillian/My favorite request by far XD)

"Alright, got a lot to get done today. Gotta organize storage again, reassign the jobs..." Blitzø yawned, nearly dropping his things.

"If you did all that last night, like I suggested, you wouldn't have to worry about it today." Loona scolded.

"Oh be quiet, and please block any and all calls from Stolas today. I am not in the mood for a midday booty call." Loona snickered at his request, making him growl in response.

"Sure thing 'Blitzy'."

"Shut up Loona!" he slammed the door with an irritated groan.

"Aww, sounds like someone didn't have their coffee." startled to hear your voice, he was surprised to see you laid back in his chair.

"(Y/N), why are you here so early? I thought I had you on the night shift...More importantly how did you get my office? I know I locked the door last night."

"You did, but you forgot that lock picking is my second favorite skill. As to why I'm here so early, we need to talk."

"Damnit I don't need this right now." he mumbled to himself "Look, if this is about what happened on Date Night--Whoa!" Before he could explain himself, you pinned him against the door. He flinched as you kissed his neck, slowly undoing the buttons on his coat. "Uh (Y/N), wh-what are you...?"

"Oh Blitzø, I think you know what I really mean when I say 'talk'.~" Before he could even protest, you caught his lips in a passionate kiss. He didn't try to fight it, with a soft moan he tossed his coat to the side, pinning you to his desk. "My, someone's eager this morning.~"

"Only because I know you'll be busy tonight. I've been so stressed lately...if I could just get 10 good minutes with you..." he spoke in between kisses, leaning you back against the desk.

"Give me 20 and I'll ride you 'til next week. I was thinking about you all night though, why didn't you pick up when I called?" you complained with a playful pout.

"Oh, that was you calling?" he backed off with an awkward laugh "I was...I was um..." he suddenly whimpered as you put your gun under his chin.

"Blitzø, I swear to Christ if you were with Stolas again..."

"H-Hey hey, hear me out! It was midnight and he wouldn't stop blowing up my phone. I figured one visit and I'm good, but--"

"'One visit' my ass! You always do this, you always put that owl dick over me!"

"What, no I don't!" he tried to counter your argument, only to quickly be shot down by your stern gaze "OK maybe a few times, but only because he won't stop calling me!"

"Oh, so that's what it'll take for me to get some alone time with you?"

"(Y/N) please don't..."

"No really, do I have to blow up your phone to get your attention now?" You pushed him aside to leave, but he was quick to grab your arm.

"(Y/N) wait, just hear me out, please?" You looked back at him with an impatient sigh, however you were greeted to his signature puppy-eyed/pouty lip combo.

"OK, OK, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately. From the crazy scheduling to putting Stolas' needs above yours, I've realized that we've been drifting apart. You know I don't want that, right?"

"Of course I do, and neither do I. But about that call last night, the thing is--"

"Hey Blitzø, call waiting on line 1. It's a big job, you gotta take this one." Loona spoke over the intercom. He looked back at the phone for a moment, biting his lip as he looked back to you.

"Go ahead, I'll see you tonight when I clock in."

"Hang on (Y/N), just wait for me outside. We'll finish this talk after I take this, I promise." He gave you a quick kiss before answering the phone. Despite his promise, it still hurt you to leave the office without getting a word in.

"I thought I heard your voice, what are you doing here so early?"

"I was trying to talk to our boss. Since I couldn't get him on the phone I thought I could surprise him in his office."

"Define surprise for me, because knowing you my mind only goes to one place." she joked, leaving you less than amused.

"OK, yes, I was trying to get laid in his office! I...I have a problem only he can fix." you confessed, whimpering as you fell to your knees. It took her a moment, but she realized what your 'problem' was.

"No way, don't tell me you're in heat. As much as you guys screw around--"

"That's the problem, it's the _lack_ of sex that triggers my heats. I know it shouldn't work that way but it's a curse I'm stuck with!"

"Yikes, you poor bastard. I can't believe I'm asking you this, but when was the last time you guys did it?"

"3 weeks ago, that's almost a month!"

"(Y/N), calm down, once Blitzø is done ask him--Whoa!" You grabbed her by her shirt, nearly pulling her over the desk.

"Don't you tell me to calm down woman! I'm a man with basic needs, and right now I need someone to fuck me before I lose my mind!" you huffed before she slapped you "Thank you, I needed that..."

"Good, because you went from needy to crazy fast. For you to be acting like this, is this the worst heat you've had?"

"Yes, this is the longest I've gone without having sex. Not even my toys help, I just want some attention Loona..." you whined as you fell to your knees.

"And I thought Blitzø was a drama queen. If it makes you feel better, you might get that 'attention' in a few minutes. The client that called wants you on this job too."

"What, why me? And why now, I can't work like this! I'm amazed I made it to the office without breaking down!"

"Hey, the only advice I can give you is to suck it up and push through it. That's what I had to do with my heats."

"Well you...you're used to it! I can't--!"

"(Y/N), you are not going to believe this!" Blitzø interrupted "Do you remember your last client Raven?"

"The one that runs that sex shop? What about her?"

"That was her on the line, she wants us to take out her ex-husband. Apparently she's paranoid that he might try to steal the money she left for her kids."

"Wait, I thought it was her brother that wanted the fortune. Didn't I kill him last week?"

"Yes, but turns out her ex is an even bigger asshole. Plus you get some bonus hours too."

"Blitzø--"

" _And_ we can finish our talk like I promised. You go gear up and I'll get the portal open, see you soon." With an excited laugh he left you once again.

"Did I forget to mention this is the first job in, like, forever you guys have had together? No wonder he's so happy."

"I guess, he's cute when he's excited like that...but he still isn't listening to me. You know how sidetracked he gets in the field, how can I guarantee he'll actually talk to me then?"

"It's easy, you've been to Raven's old mansion before, right? Just pull him to the side at the right time and _make_ him listen." 

"Sounds easy enough, and no one has lived there since she died. You're right, I mean we'll only be gone for an hour at best. What can happen in that time?"

**One portal later...**

"Yikes, what happened to this place? It looks like a bomb went off in here." Blitzø complained, kicking a piece of broken furniture to the side.

"Not a bomb per say, this looks more like the aftermath of a fight." you replied, examining a broken bottle.

"How can you tell?"

"The broken bottles for starters, and the scattered card deck. Best guess says this is the result of a secret poker game gone wrong. The one I'm holding was used to stab someone, which resulted in the poor bastard landing hard on that table. And that mirror on the vanity? Judging by the blood on the glass, someone's head went through and their neck got sliced open."

"I love the way you break down a scene.~" You giggled as Blitzø kissed your neck. You flinched, moaning as he started to nibble on your neck. He blushed at your reaction, quickly stepping back. You could only stare at him since you were just as embarrassed "Whoa, usually I have to bite harder for a reaction like that. Since when were you this sensitive?"

"Um, s-since about a few days ago..." you stammered, struggling to keep yourself from moaning again.

"Whoa, (Y/N) you're sweating. What's the matter, are you sick?" he asked worriedly, placing a hand on your forehead. His touch alone was enough to put your nerves on edge. You've been holding in this built up tension for too long, at this point you couldn't take it anymore. You grabbed Blitzø's face, surprising him as you pulled him into a passionate kiss. Try as he might to pull away, you proved to be stronger as you pinned him to the floor. Holding the kiss, you forced his coat open, popping several buttons "H-Hey, (Y/N)!" he panted, finally able to free his lips from yours "What's the matter with you?! I-I know we haven't done it in a while but--"

"That's the whole problem, I've been trying to talk to you about this for weeks!"

"Hey, did you hear something?" You both panicked, a gruff male voice catching your attention. Blitzø quickly sat up, cutting it very close as he pulled you into the nearby closet.

"Relax Boss, you're just a bit stressed from takin' out Bill. We got it covered, I know a guy that--"

"It's not that you idiot, I know I heard voices come from this room. You positive it was just us and and the boys at this house?" Blitzø bit his lip, stifling a worried whimper as he watched the man pass by the closet.

"Yep, we swept the place like 5 times. Ain't no one else here, but uh, you got another missed call from your step-daughter. I can't keep coverin' for ya Boss."

"Ugh, fine, whatever keeps the kid happy. Go over this room again, call me if you find anything off."

"Shit, you forgot to mention the possibility of our poker players still being here!" Blitzø silently ranted. Looking back at you, he blushed as you removed your shirt "(Y/N), this isn't really the best time for that."

"I don't care, if you had listened to me--!" He quickly rushed to you, covering your mouth has he heard the footsteps come closer. Either out of fear or paranoia, he held you close as the man's silhouette was visible through the Venetian doors.

"Hey Boss, Rodger!" another voice shouted "We got a situation out front, those cops are back. This time they wanna search the place."

"Shit, I'm starting to run out of stories. Rodger, you meet up with the others and deal with the body. Mick, you come with me. I don't want a shoot out today so let's get this over with."

"What about the search Boss? Sure this place is big, but how are we gonna explain this mess? And you're still bleeding from that fight."

"Calm down, I've been in worse messes. Just give me some room to think." You both sighed, relieved as the men finally left. Before he could fully savor the moment, you pinned him to the floor again, this time more forcefully.

"Ouch! (Y/N)--"

"Shut. Up. Now that I have your full attention, let's talk. I've been dying for a single moment alone with you for weeks. I don't care if it's in a dead woman's closet, I _want_ you Blitzø, now more than ever." you finally confessed, practically ripping his shirt open. He stared at you in shocked awe, the lust in your eyes finally grasping his attention.

"Oh fuck me. Not now, please don't tell me you're in heat."

"I am, and to be honest, I'd rather _you_ fuck _me_.~" you kissed him again. This time he returned the gesture, making you moan as his claws gently grazed your back.

"OK, I'll be honest, this is what I get for ignoring you. But you have to keep your voice down."

"No promises babe, you know I like it rough.~" you replied coyly as you stood, undoing your pants. You bent over suggestively, giving Blitzø a nice view. He bit his lip, heavily admiring the heart tattoo that adorned your ass.

"My my, that's new. Is that my name I see?~"

"That's because this ass is all yours, now come and get it.~" You soon gasped, feeling him ram into at full force.

"Be warned, I have a **lot** of pent up stress.~" he purred into your ear, making you moan with another quick thrust. Although he resumed at a slower pace, he had you panting for more. Your claws dug into the floorboards, leaving deep scratches as he sped up. His rhythm was perfect, making you shout his name through heated moans. Just as you were about to reach your peak, you were disappointed to feel him stop.

"What...What's wrong? Why did you--?"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" After a moment of unsettling silence, you could faintly hear the men chatting "Oh no, we gotta--" Feeling his dick about to slide out, you quickly grabbed his waist with your tail. He had to cover his mouth and yours to muffle your moans "Are you crazy, we can't keep--Aah!~" He bit his lip, feeling you pull him in once again.

"No way, you're not going anywhere until I cum. I can feel that you're still 'stressed' babe.~" you giggled, wiggling your hips. He bit his fist, using all his energy to keep himself quiet. He winced as your grip tightened around his waist, clearly signaling your impatience.

"Fine, you win, but I'm going slower and you have to be quiet. OK?" Before you could actually respond, he stuffed a portion of his coat sleeve into your mouth. Keeping to his word, he resumed at a steady pace, cautiously looking back at the doors as the chatting came closer. He paused again, hearing you trying to talk through your makeshift gag. "What? ...Deeper? This is the best I can--!" He let out a pained moan as your tail pulled him deeper into your rear. "Oh God!~" he quietly exclaimed, his claws scratching the floor.

"Whoa, care to explain this mess Mr. Burroughs?" A new voice caught his attention, no doubt one of the cops. As much as he wanted to stop, your tail wouldn't let him.

"I...I can't, I haven't been in here since Raven died. This was her room, it just brings back too many memories..."

'Sheesh, and I thought _my_ acting was bad.' Blitzø thought to himself.

"Someone must have broken in."

"I doubt that Mr. Burroughs. Sure there was a fight here, but I see no sign of forced entry. I'll ask one more time, what really happened in this house?" Before he could fabricate another story, a red light glowed from your hiding place, followed by panicked screaming. The cop rushed to the closet, only to see the claw marks you both left behind.

"What was that?"

"I...have no idea."

**Meanwhile, back at the office...**

"Oh God, that was...amazing.~" you sighed "That portal cut it close, but wow, that was--Oof!" You felt Blitzø's hands wrap around your neck, pinning your face to the desk "Ow! OK...I take it you're mad at me?"

"You're damn right I'm mad! What the hell is wrong with you, making me fuck you in a closet?!"

"Um, Blitzø?"

"Nope, I'm not done. I don't care how much I love you, the next time you pull a crazy stunt like that I swear I will kill you!" he yelled, tightening his grip.

"B-Blitzø...you might wanna...take a raincheck on that." you choked, pointing to your shocked co-workers. You both stared at the group like 2 deer in headlights, both embarrassed and stunned for them to see you in such a position. While Loona was practically laughing her fur off, Moxxie and his wife could only stare in shocked awe. You gasped as Blitzø finally released you, falling off the desk.

"Ouch! ...Hey guys, so how's your day been?" he laughed sheepishly.

"What in the name of...How in the...Why?!" Millie couldn't process her words, she didn't even know what to ask.

"Sir, before she even asks, that is if she can ask...do we even _want_ to know what happened up there?!" Moxxie asked.

"Trust me, you don't." he responded, snarling at you.

"Hey, I've been trying to tell you I was in heat for a week. So when you think about it, this mess is your fault." you shot back, but yelled in alarm as you dodged a chair.

"Don't you get it?! We failed that job because you had to get horny! I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm sorry OK?! So I got a little crazy, it's nothing to...Whoa! Stop it, can I at least get my clothes back on?!"

"No!" You tried your best to gather your clothes as Blitzø proceeded to chase you, throwing whatever he could grab at you.

"Um, should we help him?" Millie questioned.

"Eh, give it 5 more minutes. He gets to blow off some steam and I get some HellTube gold." Loona laughed as she recorded the scene, the couple shaking their heads in disapproval.


	15. 🔞 Blitzø x Shy Female Reader: FYI or TMI?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the office, you're a shy nerd who has a crush on her boss. However, after hours you work in selling information to the Overlords. But what do you do when a client wants information on Blitzø? (Requested by @cartoonstxrys)

"OK everyone, I know business has been a bit stressful lately. It's getting close to the 4th of July and the calls have been pouring in."

"And it's more than I can handle." Loona added "Even after I've accidentally hung up on so many people, we still have a long ass list to deal with!"

"Wait, you mean all those boxes are accepted clients?! There has to be at least..." Moxxie paused, taking a moment to count them.

"There's 20 Moxxie, each one housing at least 100 logged calls. So that sadly brings us with a total of 2,000 or so targets." you commented, making the group groan.

"(Y/N), I know you're a math wiz, but this is not the time to show off! Even with the 5 of us there is no way we can get through all of these people in one night!" Blitzø groaned in defeat, holding his head in his hands. "OK people, the floor open to new ideas. I'll even take dumb ideas that might not work...Well?" Everyone was silent, looking at each other to see who would go up first.

"If I may, I do have a suggestion sir." you stood "It will take some time, but I do have an organization method that could help us narrow it down." Blitzø glanced at you, sighing as he rubbed his temples.

"I did say the floor was open. I'm listening..."

"So here's my idea, we organize the clients by gender, killing method, and location. While I was reviewing the list I realized that there was a common pattern. Not only are most of our targets men, most of them will be either attending a 4th of July event or hosting one with another target present. If I get a head start now, everyone can be issued their targets..."

"And we can take out two birds with one stone. We kill one target and take out the other in one swoop, that's brilliant!" Blitzø laughed as he hugged you, making you blush furiously "(Y/N) what would I do without you?"

"I-It's nothing sir, really, just trying to help the company."

"With your help you should be the one running it." Moxxie joked as Blitzø sneered at him "Speaking of help, you aren't going to do all of that yourself are you?"

"Yeah, that's an awful lot of paper work (Y/N). Moxxie and can stay behind if you want."

"Hm, it is a lot isn't it? I wouldn't mind--"

"That's a kind offer Millie but we have a lot of ground to cover. We need all hands on deck if we're going to get all these targets taken out."

"But sir, my system is pretty complex. And it will go by faster with a few extra hands. S-So with that said...um..." you fidgeted with your tail with a shy whimper.

"Hm, what is it?" he asked, looking at you worriedly as you started to blush.

"Wh-What I'm trying to ask is...would you mind staying with me? T-To help me that is, I would really appreciate it sir."

"I...don't know, I'd rather be out in the action." he started, but Loona noticed you start to pout.

"Oh come on Blitzø, just because she came up with the new filing system you think it's fair for her to do all the work?"

"Hang on Loona, that's not what I'm saying. Since you think she needs the help why don't you stay?"

"She wasn't asking Loona sir, I believe (Y/N) was asking you." Moxxie commented.

"Don't start with me Moxxie, it doesn't matter who--"

"You know what guys, forget I even asked. It's really not a big deal."

"You call 2,000 targets not a big deal? You can't reorganize this alone."

"It's fine Moxxie, I can handle it. It's going to be a long night so you all better get ready." As you opened the first box, you dismissed their worried expressions with a laugh "Go on and gear up, I'll be fine."

"Well...if you insist." As they left to get ready, Loona looked back at Blitzø with a stern glare.

"What? She said she could handle it." Loona only groaned, mouthing the words 'Help her' as she pointed to you. "Alright fine, you win. Just get out of here." She chuckled to herself as she left. He looked back at you and the stack of files, sighing as he accepted his new task. "So...what's going where?"

"Oh, so you're going to help me?"

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but the others were right. To be honest I was desperate to get out of the office, I haven't had a good kill in months...and neither have you for that matter."

"Me? Oh no, it's only been a few weeks since my last client. To be honest I feel better working at the office."

"Really, you work for an assassination company and would rather sit at a desk? I've seen your little methods in the field, you're quite the strategist."

"Oh, w-well thank you sir. But it's nothing to gawk over, really."

"Are you kidding, you're the only imp I know that can kill room full of people at once. You're a natural, if anything I've been trying to get you back out there."

"I appreciate that sir, but for now let's get to work. I already have a pile started for Loona, and I think Moxxie and Mille will get done faster if they do this stack together."

"Right, the killing method category. I think I got it now, so this would would be for...Loona?" he asked, making you laugh as he hesitantly placed the file in the box.

"A small start but that's right. How about I get some coffee started for us?"

"Sounds good, might as well make 2 pots. Everyone is gonna need a shot of caffeine tonight." he joked. As you left the office, you could feel your phone buzz in your pocket.

"You have a new message Oracle." You started to speed walk to the break room, your hand moving over your pocket to muffle the voice. "Hello, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Anima, just give me a sec." You looked down the hall to make sure you were alone before locking the door. "And what have I told you about talking to me while I'm at work? You're going to get me in trouble."

"I'm sorry, but you have a new message. It's from Prince Stolas, he wants to know if you will be available for a video chat tonight." You groaned, setting your phone down.

"For an AI you're not very smart are you?"

"Hey!" An angry emoji flashed on their screen.

"Sorry but the answer should be obvious. Send this message to him and the others: 'I'm afraid there will not be a meeting tonight, I'm busy'."

"Done...Sooo then..."

"Sooo then...what?" you repeated, making the AI giggle "What's so funny?"

"You're finally having some 'alone time' with your Blitzø." Anima teased. They pressed on your nerves further by playing the iconic sax solo from Careless Whisper, followed by several heart emojis flashing on their screen.

"Will you shut up?! I don't know who's teasing is worse, yours or Loona's?"

"We're more or less equal, then again her jokes are more...raunchy than mine. What are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to get some coffee ready, it's going to be a long night with this new filing system. Also, could you not use my hacker name when you do talk to me in public? We've talked about this."

"I know I know, you don't want to risk anyone discovering who you are. I'm sorry, but you should really tell Blitzø. I mean of you care about him then--"

"Out of the question Anima. As much as I admire him, I can only imagine what he would have me do with my hacking skills."

"Judging by his reaction to your filing system, my calculations state that there's a 98% chance that he would be impressed. I highly advise you tell him... after you confess your feelings." You blushed at the statement, nearly spilling the coffee.

"If you don't stop, I'm dunking you in this pot." You held up the pot with a menacing glare, Anima's screen lighting up with a GIF of a closing zipper. "That's what I thought, I don't want another peep out of you tonight."

Later that night...

"Now this guy is gonna be here with this guy, that goes in this stack. This woman is...wait...Didn't we take her out already?"

"Loona did an hour ago, that one goes in the completed bin." you took the file and gave him another one.

"I thought so. Geez, how many blonde bimbos have we killed tonight?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"I lost track after blonde number 15, so it's hard to say. However we are on a roll, it's not much, but we're at a kill count of over 800 so far."

"OK, that's not too bad. I think after 1,000 we'll stop, I don't know how much more of this the others can take...Also, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Color me curious, but have you ever had a boyfriend?" You choked on your drink, blushing heavily behind your mug.

"E-E-Excuse me? W-What brought that on?"

"Hey, I need something to talk about to keep me awake. So spill it, you haven't always been single have you?"

"Oh, you're referring to my past life then. N-No, I never made time for a relationship. With my assassin work I...I kept to myself a lot. Up until now, I've never been in love." Blitzø looked at you in disbelief, trying to resume your work.

"You're kidding, someone as smart as you actually died alone?"

"Afraid so, but it's for the best. This way I had no one to miss me once I was gone." you answered, but jumped to the sound of Blitzø slamming his mug on the table.

"How can someone as smart as you die alone? You're joking, right?"

"S-Sir really, it's not a big deal..."

"It is to me! I refuse to believe that, there must have been at least one person you were close to. A fling even, a crush, anything?"

"No, there wasn't...but why does it bother you so much, if you don't mind me asking." Blitzø sighed, letting himself sink into the closer chair.

"I'm sorry (Y/N), I guess it's the insomnia talking. You're just so sweet, smart, creative, it actually hurts me knowing that you died alone. I guess because...I've never really known love either."

"Really, but what about Stolas? I thought--"

"That asshole doesn't count!" he yelled, slamming his fists on the table "That's different, it's my cock he loves, not me! I want someone that doesn't care about sex for a change, someone I can actually connect with, someone...that could spend at least 5 minutes with me..." You stared at him, fighting the urge to cry as he started to sob. You claimed the seat next to him, rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

"I...I-I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have brought him up. I didn't mean to upset you. And you shouldn't give up, I'm sure there's at least one decent imp down here for you."

"Yeah right, like my soulmate is waiting for me in this endless shit hole..." he said dismissively. He suddenly turned to you, feeling you hold his hand.

"Or, they're a lot closer than you think."

"(Y/N)..."

"You said it hurt you to learn I've never been in love, but remember what I said? I didn't know love until after I died. I know it's a bit cliché, but I guess...what I'm trying to say is--"

"Hey guys, I got that last group...taken...care of?" Loona suddenly barged in, staring at you awkwardly as she noticed you were still holding hands "Am I interrupting something?"

"N-No!" you quickly stood "Nothing at all, we were just taking a short break."

"Yeah, a break. I think we all need a break, what time is it?" Blitzø yawned.

"Ugh, you had to ask. I was trying so hard not to check the time, it's almost 2 in the morning."

"Sir, I really think it's time we call it quits." Millie strained, dragging her sleeping husband into the office.

"Whoa, what happened to him?"

"He's tired, that's what happened! During our last hit he passed out, I had to drag him through the portal. We cut it close too, it almost closed on us."

"Blitzø, please, it is impossible to kill 2,000 people in one night. And we can't over use the book, remember what happened last time we did?"

"Don't remind me Loona, I'm still getting complaints about that fiasco." Blitzø groaned tiredly, looking at his exhausted employees "Plus you're right, we'll just hold all the calls tomorrow. It's the only way we can finish all of this. What do you think (Y/N)? ...(Y/N)?" He turned around to see you sitting against the wall, snoring softly. He approached you with a soft chuckle, carefully picking you up in his arms. "Come on gang, let's clock out for the night."

"Thank God, I cannot wait to get into bed. Speaking of bed, you want me to carry him for you?"

"Oh, that's nice of you to offer Loona...but you're not gonna drop him are you?" Millie sneered, watching her carefully as she picked him up.

"For your sake and his no, I think he's suffered enough tonight. And I take it we're giving (Y/N) a ride home?" Loona asked. You yawned, making Blitzø blush as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"It's on the way Loona, might as well."

The next morning...

"Oracle, Oracle wake up! It's 10:30AM, you never sleep this late!" You groaned tiredly, knocking your phone onto the floor.

"Shut up Anima, it's too...early?" At that moment you sat up, suprised to see you were laying in your bed. "Wait, the last thing I remember is dozing off at the office. How did I get home?"

"You can thank Blitzø for that, he brought us home. It was so romantic, how he carried you to your bed. He was even decent enough to plug me in."

"Blitzø brought me home? Wow, he's sweeter than I thought. Hang on, it's already past 10?! I'm gonna be late--Whoa!!" You rushed out of bed, only for your foot to get tangled in the blanket and make you fall to the floor.

"Um, he left a note for you as well. He's giving you the day off."

"What, how do you...?" You looked at the bedside table, noticing a folded piece of paper resting by the lamp.

'I can't thank you enough for all your help last night. Even though we couldn't finish our list, your system really narrowed it down quick for us. If you're reading this, please know you have today off. Better catch up on the sleep you missed.

Your boss, Blitzø

PS: Call me when you get the chance.'

"See, I told you he likes you." Anima teased, playing Can You Feel The Love Tonight.

"Oh shut up you, just because he brought me home it doesn't mean--" The music was cut off to the I.M.P. jingle, your workplace calling you "Oh God that must be him!"

"What are you waiting for, answer!"

"No, he told me to call him, not wait for a call!"

"Ugh, you are so hopeless." Suddenly, the jingle went silent.

"Huh, Anima, what did you--?"

"Hello, (Y/N)? Are you there, hello?" You let out a panicked squeak, faintly hearing Blitzø's voice on the line.

'Damnit all, why did I have to give them access to the phone functions?!' you groaned to yourself, nervously picking up the phone "Um, hello sir. S-Sorry about that, I dropped my phone."

"It's alright, I didn't call at a bad time did I?"

"No, it's never a bad time for you. Did you want me to come in? Have a question about the filing system?" You could hear him laugh on his end.

"No no it's not a work call, it's more of a...'I want to finish that chat from last night' call."

"Oh, that...the whole romance thing."

"Look (Y/N), I mostly wanted to thank you for listening to me. Although it sounded like you were about to say something else. What were trying to say before Loona came in?" You blushed heavily, your heart pounding out of your chest as you recalled the conversation. Nonetheless, you took a deep breath before answering.

"We were talking about soulmates I believe, and I said yours might be closer than you think. Wh-What I was trying to say was...I've had a crush on you for a while. Ever since I got hired actually, I've always liked you."

"Oh, (Y/N)...well then, that makes what I'm about to ask you a lot easier."

"Hm?"

"I want to thank you for last night, so um...how does a date sound?"

"...I'm sorry sir, it really sounded like you were asking me out." you replied in a stunned daze, your boss chuckling in response.

"And if I was, would you say yes?"

"I...I would, yes, I'd love to go out with you. I know I shouldn't question this, but what made you want to ask me out?"

"If I'm being brutally honest, would be a nice break from Prince Hornball. To just sit down and talk with someone without one night of sex would be nice."

'Wait...Stolas! I was supposed to call him back last night! Crap, if only that filing fiasco didn't take so long...' you thought to yourself, nervously biting your thumb.

"Hello, (Y/N)?"

"Huh, what?"

"So what do you say, how about we grab some dinner tonight? I know a guy that owns a decent--"

"Tonight? Tonight...um..." You pulled your phone back, Anima flashing a stop sign on the screen "I can't tonight, but I'm free tomorrow."

"Hm, I've got a meeting to sit through sadly. But I should be done in time to pick you up. So be ready at around 9, 9:30?"

"Sounds good, so tomorrow at 9...or 9:30." you laughed, before hanging up.

"Nice save, I was afraid you forgot about the meeting."

"Oh please, those rich pricks would never let me forget. Let's get you back in the PC, we've got a lot of work to do." You placed your phone on the charging pad. The screen of the computer lighting up with a (F/C) light, the name Oracle (0R4CL3) flashing on the screen for a brief moment.

"Phew, much better, that phone is too cramped for me."

"And yet you insist on leaving the apartment with me. How many missed messages do we have?"

"Oooh, you're not gonna like this...but you have 50 unread messages in your inbox. Most of them are from Prince Stolas."

"Ugh, I knew it. And video chat requests?"

"At least 20, all from Valentino." You groaned, your head hitting the desk in dismay. "Hey be careful, you almost hit my keyboard!"

"Never mind your keyboard, I have a video meeting to get ready for. I told them I only work at night."

"You were busy last night however. Oh, that would be your clients now. Should I put them on hold?"

"No, activate the voice mod, might as well get this over with." You put on your (favorite pattern) face mask and (F/C) sunglasses, giving Anima the nod to start the call. It was only seconds before the chat began, Stolas, Valentino, and Vox all looking at you with angry glares. "Before you all say anything, things got crazy at my job. We were forced to pull an all nighter."

"Whatever Oracle, we talked about this. You gotta keep us in the loop, if shit goes down you have to let us know!" Val yelled.

"Honestly Val, why so serious? The poor girl has a life outside these screens." Stolas laughed.

"Speaking of life, what about that target I tasked you with?" Vox asked.

"That girl you've been tracking down? Don't worry, I'm sending you her last known location now. Even a list of her work history, I guarantee you she'll have no place to hide."

"Perfect, I just received it. She'll regret cheating me out of my money. Here's your payment, consider the rest a tip." Your phone chimed, confirming your transaction.

"Pleasure doing business with you my Lord. Now Stolas, what was it you wanted from me? And why can't you use the subjects tab? I hate guessing my jobs, I have to know what I'm getting into."

"Hmph, someone is rather testy today. I'm only dismissing your little attitude because I need another favor."

"Let me guess, almost got caught with your imp boy toy again?" Val joked, making you all laugh. Knowing he couldn't physically retaliate on you all, he dismissed the joke with a forced sigh.

"That was one time Valentino, at the manor no less. No, what I want is blackmail on a former acquaintance of mine. He's wronged my daughter and I want to show him what happens when you make my sweet Tavi cry."

"Of course, anything for a caring father. Just send me the details and I'll get on it right away. Anything from you Val?"

"Yes, but it's a personal matter. Can we speak alone?"

"Sure, unless you both need anything else..."

"That's all from me, I'll be emailing you shortly about your target. Ciao darling." Stolas hanged up with a wave.

"I have what I need, but you know what will happen if this info isn't useful to me." Vox sneered before hanging up.

"Sheesh, tips or not he's so paranoid." you muttered.

"You don't know the half of it toots. About that personal matter, if I mentioned this in front of the others I'd never have the end of it from Vox."

"But don't you work together? What do you know that he doesn't?" Val, took off his shades, taking a moment to rub his temples.

"Here's the problem Oracle, recently I've been robbed. Vox usually keeps an eye on security, but that flat screen dumbass got challenged by the Radio Demon. Of course he tried to fight that OP Bambi, that however left my vault unprotected."

"OP Bambi, I like that." you snickered "Wait, are trying to get back at Vox...or Alastor? Because he's going to cost you extra."

"Forget them, I want you to find the fucker that robbed me. I want to know where he works, where he lives, if he's got family, everything. I. Want. Him. Dead." he snarled.

"Easy Val, you've made that pretty clear. You got anything I can go off of, security footage, photos?"

"I'll send you the email soon. You've got that fancy AI right? Most of the photos are blurry but the vids should help. Gotta get these damned cameras replaced."

"Yeah, you should. I'll get to analyzing the footage, I'll message you when I find something."

"See that you do, and no roadblocks this time." he warned before hanging up.

"Well, that wasn't too bad I suppose. I was afraid Valentino would start yelling again. My speakers can't stand that shrill voice of his." Anima whimpered.

"I know buddy, for now let's get started on this next batch. Better get his done first, you know Val hates to be kept waiting."

"Of course, he just sent a message. Shall I begin the footage analysis?"

"Right away, in the meantime I'm going to 'analyze' the pantry for some food. I didn't eat anything last night." The AI laughed as you started to rummage through the kitchen.

"As you wish, starting now...Wait, that can't be..."

"Hm? Anima, what is it, did your screen freeze again?"

"Erm, Oracle, you need to see this." You rushed back to the desk as they played back the video. The static that overlapped the footage was no help, blocking the faces of several potential suspects.

"What am I looking for, there's too much static. Not even I can enhance this."

"That's because a signal jammer was used. But take a closer look, from what I could tell our thief was tall and has red skin."

"It has to be an imp then, I can see their tail too."

"That's what I wanted to show you, look at the tail tip." They played the video again, freezing the frame where the suspect made their escape. "And look at this." An image of you and Blitzø came on the screen. You giggled as you recalled the story behind the photo, the day you first started working at I.M.P.

"I'll never get over that face I made, he didn't even notice me blushing. Hang on, why are you showing me this photo?" Anima groaned, a facepalm emoji flashing on their screen. "What?"

"Oracle think! Every imp has their own unique markings, but not many have hooked tail tips like Blitzø does. Look again, don't you see it?" You squinted at the screen, trying your best to compare the images. You could see it, but you refused to believe it.

"No...Wh-What about the photos? What can be seen in the surveillance photos?"

"Not much, except, again, for the tail. This is the best image of a profile I can find." As they pulled all 3 images on the screen, you gasped. Although it was a blur, you could easily spot Blitzø's coat. You dropped to the floor, quietly sobbing. A sad emoji displayed on the screen as Anima sighed "I'm really sorry Oracle, I know you have feelings for him. But what will you do? You already know quite a lot about Blitzø so--"

"I'm not selling him out!!" you shouted, startling the AI "He finally asked me out today, he finally noticed me after all the work I did last night! And there's Val...I-I can't lie to him. I could send him to another place..."

"But there's a 98% chance you could get someone else killed. It's not wise to send someone like him the wrong information. You could even get yourself killed, and I don't want to lose you Oracle."

"I know Anima, I would never do that. I don't know why I even thought about it." you sniffled, wiping your face. "Some genius I am, I can't even think of a quick fix for this mess. What do I do? If I give Val the info I lose Blitzø, and if I don't..." you paused, having a moment of revelation "If I don't, then what do I really lose?"

"Aside from your payment, you would also lose a client." Anima answered.

"Exactly, and nothing else. The only name they know is the one I gave them. From where I live to what I look like, no one knows me. I'm practically a ghost to them, right?"

"That's...technically true I suppose. However, there is a 57% chance of failure if you aren't careful." You chuckled as you sat back in the chair.

"Come on Anima, you know me. Every time you mention my failure chances you know I beat them."

"I know, but I highly suggest you take me with you."

"No way, after last night you're gonna stay right here." you protested.

"Please, just in case things go wrong?" Before you could argue, you laughed as they flashed a puppy eyed emoji on the screen.

"Oh alright, but I mean it this time, be quiet. You don't speak until I introduce you, OK? The last time someone heard your voice come from my pocket I almost got killed."

"I said I was sorry, I didn't know you were on duty." Anima whined with a crying emoji.

The next night...

"OK Blitzø, no need to be nervous. It's only your first real date in what...a few years?" the imp groaned, his own pep talk being of no help. He stepped out of the car, pacing on what to do. "Come on Blitzø relax, it's not like it's Stolas. It's (Y/N), she's a nice change from that horny asshole. If anything she's a great one. Maybe I should've brought flowers, or would that have been to much?" he whimpered to himself.

"Hello sir, I'm ready." He looked up at you, in awe of your (F/C) dress "It's not too much is it?"

"N-No, you look lovely. Now I really wish I brought flowers." he joked, making you giggle.

"It's fine, maybe on the next date. Uh, that is, assuming there will be another date..."

"We'll see, for now your chariot awaits milady."

At the restaurant...

"Wow, this is really nice sir. And you said you know the owner of this place?"

"Technically I'm friends with a friend of the owner. It just sounds fancier to say I know the guy." he laughed nervously "Also we're off the clock now, you don't have to call me 'sir' outside of work."

"Oh, well you are my boss, it only makes sense that I--"

"Ah ah ah, we're off the clock, which makes this a date. On that note, call me Blitzø, OK?" he insisted, making you blush as he held your hand.

"OK then. So Blitzø, do you have any hobbies outside work? Other than stalking Millie and Moxxie that is?" you teased.

"Hmm, what else is there? I suppose I sing on occasion, there's a nice karaoke bar uptown I go to on my days off. Now that place I know the owner."

"Really, I take it you're a regular?"

"Regular is an understatement," he scoffed "I go there so much the other patrons ask me for song requests."

"Wow, really? So it's safe to say you're a local celebrity. What kind of music do you like?"

"Don't judge me too much, but I'm a huge musical buff. Right now I'm having a Wicked phase." he replied timidly, making you gasp in awe.

"You like Wicked too? I love that play!"

"Get out, you're messing with me."

"I'm serious, I've got the original score on vinyl record and CD, the limited edition poster, AND the collectors version on DVD." you squealed.

"No. Way. ...On three, say your favorite song. One...Two...Three!"

"Defying Gravity!" you both answered, staring at each other in awe.

"Aww, you're bonding!" Anima squealed, making you frantically dig through your purse.

"Who was that, did you butt dial someone?"

"Uh, no, that was...damnit where are you?" you moved your plate, dumping the contents of your purse on the table. "Ah-ha, there you are!" Anima's screen went dark with a startled whimper "Don't be cute now, I told you to be quiet!"

"I-I'm sorry, you just sounded so happy!" they whined.

"Wait...were you literally talking to your phone?" Blitzø asked, picking up the device. He gasped as the screen lit up, almost dropping it.

"Please be careful, I don't want my case to get scratched." they giggled.

"Wow, you're actually talking. What are you?"

"Ahem, I am not a 'what', I am a 'who' thank you."

"Sorry, they tend to have a mind of their own. That's my personally designed AI, Anima."

"Since (Y/N) couldn't decide on my gender, she made me to be gender neutral. My pronouns are 'they' and 'them'. And you're Blitzø, correct?"

"Yes, I am. Are you always with (Y/N)?"

"I've been with her for 3 years, next month marks my 4th birthday." Blitzø laughed as a cake emoji with confetti graced the screen.

"This is amazing, I knew you were smart (Y/N), but this is a whole new level. How did you program them into your phone?"

"Actually they were created on my computer. It took me months to make a program that...could..." you paused, glancing out the window to see a pink limo.

"(Y/N), you kinda trailed off on me. What--?"

"Get down!!" you leaped across the table, a bullet piercing your shoulder as you knocked Blitzø to the ground. Several patrons scrambled to leave their tables in the panic, nearly trampling your phone if Blitzø hadn't grabbed it.

"(Y/N)! Stay with me, are you alright?"

"J-Just barely, we need to get out of here, now."

"Aww, leaving so soon doll? The fun is just getting started." Valentino chuckled, reloading his pistol as he approached you "Sorry for damaging the goods chief, that bullet was meant for you."

"M-Me?" he gulped, holding you close as Val aimed his gun at you. "Whoa, hey, what's this about? I don't even know you!"

"Like HELL you don't!! Last week I lost a hefty amount of cash, and you're the one that took it." The imp's eyes widened in alarm, finally accepting that he had been caught.

"OK fine, so it was me! Business has been rough lately and I got desperate. But how did you know it was me?"

"Let's just say a little birdie in cyberspace told me." he replied with a sinister chuckle. You glanced at your phone, giving Anima a small nod "Any last words you red turd?"

"Just one. Smile!" you quickly held up your phone, a blinding burst of light flashing in his eyes. Blitzø grabbed your arm, quickly pulling you away from the blinded demon. After some running, he pulled you into an alley, taking off his coat to cover your wound.

"That was too close, I can't believe I got you dragged into this. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, it wouldn't be the first time I've been shot. But why did you rob him, and how for that matter?"

"As to how, Vox slipped away just long enough for me to sneak in. But as to the why...I drained our assets on the new TV ad and couldn't pay the loan back." he answered quickly, twiddling his fingers.

"That's how you paid it off, what were you thinking?!"

"I had to do something!"

"Excuse me!" Anima shouted "The best course of action right now is to get (Y/N) home. She needs to get patched up right away."

"Right, of course...but my car is back at the restaurant." Blitzø groaned, his palm meeting his face.

"It wouldn't matter, there's a 100% chance Val slashed your tires after your escape." Blitzø looked at the phone and at you with shocked eyes.

"Yeeeeah, I also gave them a predictability mod, which is starting to get very annoying." you sneered as you gripped your phone.

"Ow ow ow! OK I'll stop, I'll stop!" the AI whined with a pained emoji.

"This whole day has been a disaster, and it's all my fault."

"How is it your fault, last I checked I was the one that robbed him."

"...Could you hail a cab for us? I'll explain everything once we get to my place."

One awkward cab ride later...

"Now, let me see if I'm understanding this correctly. After work hours you're a hacker that sells information to wealthy clients. And somehow, Val got the confirmation that I was the one from the scrambled footage." You looked up at him, nodding shamefully at his conclusion. "That explains how he recognized me, but how could he have known where I would be tonight?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, I swear this wasn't me. I-I don't know how this happened, I shut everything down before I left. A device can't be accessed or hacked while it's turned off."

"True, unless the hacker in question had their own talents." Anima spoke.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I scanned my PC 5 times since we got back. I hate to say it, but someone has tampered with it directly. And it's a 100% chance that it was Vox."

"But isn't he called the TV Demon? How could he get into a computer?" Blitzø asked.

"Vox may be a television demon, but he's still a technopath. If he can make himself appear within someone's television..."

"...Then he can pop up in someone's computer!" you laid back on your bed with a frustrated wail "I knew I should've installed that firewall mod I made, I'd rather get shot twice than have someone hack my tech! My life is over..." you grabbed a pillow, holding it over your face as you continued to whine. Blitzø sighed, lifting it off your face.

"(Y/N) calm down, it's OK, we'll figure this out. Sure he learned it was me, but what else could he know? It's not like you had a file on me on your computer...did you?"

"No, any and all notes on targets I write down...N-Not that I wrote anything on you or anything..." you replied with a nervous laugh. Blitzø shook his head, looking down at you with an intrigued grin.

"You know (Y/N)," You gasped as he hovered over you, pinning your arms above your head "you can at least tell me what's in that file of yours.~"

"I...um...they're more like notes I didn't make copies of. I-It's nothing, really..." Your speech was halted with a soft kiss. You moaned softly, letting your eyes close as you got lost in his lips. He released your wrists, allowing you to wrap your arms around him. "Blitzø..."

"I'll confess (Y/N), I've liked you for a while too. It's just a certain bird dick keeps hounding for...well...you know. By the way, is he one of your clients too?" he asked, only for you to giggle as you pinned him to the bed.

"Let's not talk about him right now, could we do that again?~" you purred seductively, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Easy there girl, if it's alright with you, for once I'd rather just cuddle."

"R-Right, of course, I guess it's a bit too soon for 'that'. I mean it's only fitting since I haven't..." You suddenly whimpered, quickly covering your mouth.

"Wait a second, you did tell me that you've never been in a relationship." he chuckled as he sat up, holding you in his arms "So I take it that means you died a virgin too?~" You bit your lip to muffle a moan as he kissed your neck.

"B-Blitzø, please. I thought you said...you wanted to...Aaahn.~" You nearly gave in as he nibbled on your neck, his claws gently sliding up your back.

"If anything I said I wanted a break from Stolas, I never said anything about sex. Tell me, have you ever been curious about sex with a demon?~" he purred, reaching back to undo your dress.

"O-Oh boy, um..."

"Funny you ask that..."

"Shut up Anima!! Ugh, why did I make that stupid AI?" you muttered "B-But to answer your question, i-it has crossed my mind a few times..."

"Has it now? In that case, this seems like a good chance to run a few 'tests'. Wouldn't you agree (Y/N)?~" he asked with a sultry tone, making you blush heavily as he pulled down your dress.

"Anima...lights out." You giggled as the room went dark, laying back on the bed as he kissed your chest "I-I guess a little hands on 'experiment' sounds fun. But...um...just be gentle, OK?"

"Don't worry (Y/N), your subject is ready.~" he playfully growled as he undid his shirt.

"Um guys, is this really the best time for intimacy? What about Valentino? ...Hello, guys? Are you listening to me?!" You were so enamored by his spotted torso that you didn't pay any attention to your phone. You whimpered as he started kissing your neck, feeling his hand slowly travel down your torso to your crotch.

"W-Wait, do you um...have protection? I mean this is my first time so..."

"Crap, Loona told me to pocket a condom. If this doesn't kill the mood, the one time I didn't listen to her..." You could only laugh as he scolded himself.

"Typical, I guess that proves my theory: Most men are so focused on sex they often forget to prepare for it. However, you do have another 'access point'. Shall we begin?~" you purred seductively, turning around so that you were on all fours. He bit his lip, eagerly pulling the remainder of your dress down as well as your panties. You winced, feeling his tip prod your entrance. Although you whined at first, you let out a pleasurable moan as he forced his full length into your ass.

"S-So tight, are you alright?"

"Aahn! S-Subject seems very eager, yet concerned for his partner. But how well will he perform?~" you teased, making him moan as you wiggled your hips.

"Oh my...S-Seriously guys, I don't think this is the best time--" 

"Sorry Anima, (Y/N) is in the middle of a very important 'test' right now.~" Blitzø chuckled, picking them up in his tail.

"Wha...hey! This is serious, Valentino might--Whoa!" With a quick flick of his tail, they were tossed out into the hall "Ouch! This isn't funny guys! Hello?! ...Oh forget it." You wanted to laugh, but a quick thrust from Blitzø stopped you. You could feel him put his weight on you, forcing you to lay on your side. While one of his hands rested on your hip, the other was gently caressing your chest. You both moaned pleasurably in between thrusts, feeling him kiss your neck with small bites. He gently clawed at your skin, making you moan louder as he picked up speed. His quick pace had you begging for more as you gripped your sheets tightly.

"Oh God, yes! Subject performs very well!~" you moaned as he moved faster "So rough, so fast! S-So close...to...!" You moaned loudly, feeling him release his warm load inside you. You both panted, feeling his dick slide out of you as he lay on his back.

"I'd say...that was...a great test run.~" he sighed as you cuddled up to him.

"Agreed, maybe we could run a second trial sometime, hopefully in a different area.~" you giggled as you kissed him.

"I'd like that, and I love that professor talk, very kinky (Y/N).~"

"Heh, nice to know that it wasn't corny. I was almost afraid you'd find it annoying." you replied sheepishly as he held you.


	16. 🔞Blitzø x Athletic Male Reader: Flexible Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a hasty rescue, Blitzø witnesses your incredible flexibility for the first time. This in turn makes him curious as to how flexible you really are.

"Hey boss, I had a question about the new...schedule?" You entered Blitzø's office, but saw no sign of him "What the, where...Hey Loona, have you seen Blitzø? I thought I heard him come back."

"Wait, he still isn't back yet? He's been gone for like 3 hours. That job shouldn't be taking so long."

"Oh boy, who was his last target?"

"Um, give me a sec." She opened the desk drawer, quickly skimming over the recent targets "Blitzø, Blitzø...here it is. His target was some mafia boss, his ex-wife wants him dead because he got her killed. But the guy lives in a secluded mansion, it should've been a quick kill."

"And he's been gone for 3 hours, something isn't right. I'm going after him, where's the grimoire?"

"Still in the meeting room, and don't get killed!"

"No promises!" You rushed to the meeting room to see Millie and Moxxie about to depart on their next assignment.

"(Y/N), you look pretty intense, what's the matter?"

"No time Moxxie, Blitzø might need some help. Let me go first." They moved as you knelt down, placing your hands on the rim of the pentagram "Show me Blitzø's last known location." The symbol glowed a red light before opening a portal. On the other side, you could see a metal walk way with a guard rail.

"That looks like a warehouse. What makes you think he's--?" Millie's question was cut short by Blitzø's scream, followed by the sound of rattling chains "Please be careful (Y/N)."

"I'll try, and I swear if I end up being chased by the cops again I'll kill him myself." You leaped onto the rails before the portal closed. Below you, you could see your boss tied up in a chain, suspended a few feet of the ground "What the hell did he do this time?" you grumbled as you went down the ladder.

"Look man I'm warning you, I...I'm a well known demon in Hell! Killing me would only bring you death in return--Aah!" he flinched, a shot just missing his head.

"You think stupid or something? I know an imp when I see one, a sorry imp that tried to kill me. Care to explain that?"

"Weeeell I wouldn't use the word kill--Wah!!" he flinched again, this time the bullet grazed his face "OK OK! Your ex-wife must've really hated you, she's the one that hired me to take you out."

"Ellie? Fuck, even in death that broad is out to get me."

"That's some voodoo shit boss, I say we kill this guy." a grunt eagerly suggested, cocking his gun.

"Sorry boys, but I can't let you do that." you commented to get their attention "Oh good, now that I've got your attention..."

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Does my name really matter right now fatass? You're gonna die in like, 5 minutes so--"

"Kill that little red asshole!" You sprinted down the walkway as they opened fire. Seeing that you were about to reach a dead end, you leapt over the rail to swing on a nearby chain. You landed on a suspended pipe taking out three of the grunts as you kept running "Wh-What the hell?!"

"Calling me an asshole is just rude, I'm more of a wise ass. Just ask Loona, she can tell you." you laughed as you continued dodging his shots, leaping across the pipes. While your target was so busy in trying to kill you, Blitzø was in awe of your agility. It wasn't long before your target stood alone with an empty gun. You chuckled as you slid down a chain behind him, your legs wrapping around his neck.

"Wh-What the...hell are you? Some kinda...killer acrobat?"

"Hm, I guess you can say that. But that's enough talking, see you in Hell." With a quick twist of your legs, you snapped his neck. His body fell to the ground, almost taking you down with him "Whoa! Geez, glad I didn't slip under him. You OK boss?" Still in awe, Blitzø watched you flip off the chains with a perfect landing "Hello, Blitzø, are you alright?"

"What...in the hell...was that?"

"Excuse me?"

"All that jumping and the flips and...I didn't know you could move like that."

"Oh that, it's nothing to gawk over. Now hang tight while I get you down." You carefully turned him around to find a large padlock "And while I'm picking this lock, you can explain to me how exactly you ended up in this mess."

"Classic summoning gone wrong. I was trying to get myself near the house rather than in it. I ended up smack dab in that asshole's bedroom, I tried to finish the job but--Oof! Ouch, right on the horns..."

"Whoops, sorry boss. And I guess he woke up as you tried to make a move?"

"Pretty much, but never mind that. Those moves you pulled just now, where did you learn to do all that?"

"Long story short, I'm a self-taught gymnast. For now we need to get out of here before the cops show up." After hastily making your way back home, Blitzø couldn't help but recall your performance from before.

"I know that look Blitzø, who's your crush this time?" Loona asked, sitting at the edge of his desk.

"Would you call me crazy if I said it was (Y/N)? He's the most athletic man I've ever seen.~"

"Get out, (Y/N)? I thought you had a personal rule on dating your employees. I mean after what happened with the last guy--"

"That was Stolas' fault, he scared him off! ...I'm afraid he did more than that, haven't heard from him in a while. Anyway, can you blame me for having a weakness for flexible men?"

"Not at all, I mean if he's a gymnast just imagine the positions he could get into." she jested.

"Tell me about it. Seeing those moves in the field is one thing, what I wouldn't give to see that action in bed.~" Loona rolled her eyes as he swooned.

"Uh-huh, what about your rich boy toy? It's gonna be déjà vu if he finds out about your little crush."

"Screw him, he's not in charge of my love life. Who says he's going to find out? ...You're not gonna do anything are you?"

"No, I'm not that evil. But tell me, how are you going to 'see (Y/N) in action' again? And more importantly will it involve me getting in trouble for you again?" she asked with a stern glare.

"Nice to know you're still mad about the club incident." he muttered "I'll think of something, but it has to be subtle. Where is he now?"

"Subtle he said...I think he's in the gym. Would you mind telling me why you thought our building needed one?" she asked, but she looked back an empty chair "This is not going to end well." she groaned, sounding slightly concerned.

Meanwhile...

"(Y/N), are you sure you can walk this? That beam is pretty narrow, and it won't end well for you if you miss the jump." Moxxie nervously chewed of his claws, watching you take a few steps back from the beam.

"Will you relax Moxxie? I've done this dozens of times."

"But not on a beam this narrow! It's almost like walking on a pipe. There's not much for your hands to grip."

"Exactly, today I almost slipped up when I had to help Blitzø. It's a miracle we got out of there in one piece."

"A miracle indeed...and why am I here again?"

"...I'll need someone to patch me up should I slip and bust my ass." you replied, making your co-worker whimper.

"I don't think I can watch this..."

"Fingers crossed, right?" Just outside the door, Blitzø peaked just in time to see you remove your shirt, revealing a stunning 6 pack.

'Dear God he's fit so, the best part is he works for me.~' He had to bite his lip, keeping his thoughts to himself. You took a deep breath, making Moxxie flinch as you charged towards the beam. You leaped just in time to do a cartwheel, but felt yourself stumble back as you tried to stand. Although Moxxie rushed to try and catch you, he froze at the stunt you managed to pull off. You had fallen with just the right momentum to bring yourself back, firmly grasping the beam to put yourself in a handstand. Even you were stunned, but right now you were more focused on keeping your balance.

"Oh. My. God. You actually...how...?!"

"Shut up, Mox. Trying to focus here." you huffed before leaning back yourself back. You sat on the beam with a relieved sigh, more than overjoyed that you managed a safe dismount. "Christ, I saw my life flash before my eyes...didn't think that would ever happen to me twice."

"And you're sweating like you ran a marathon." Moxxie joked with a laugh "Seriously though, that was--"

"Very impressive," Blitzø chuckled "first the rescue and now that amazing recovery. You never cease to amaze me (Y/N)."

"Thanks, but it's nothing really."

"Are you kidding? That kind of skill doesn't develop over night. Why hide such agility from me?"

"Because the last time my boss learned how flexible I am...I'll leave the rest for you guys to figure out."

"Your point is well understood (Y/N). Unless you need anything else from me, it's about time for me to head home. See you tomorrow?"

"Same time Mox. You need something from me boss?"

"Yes actually, I never got to properly thank you for that rescue. There's a nice lounge club just a few blocks from here--"

"No." you answered quickly.

"What? Oh come on, you didn't even let me get the question out!"

"Look boss, don't get me wrong, you're a...decent guy. However after my past dating fiasco's, I've made it a personal rule to not date my employers. It never ends well for me or them." You walked passed him to gather your things.

"Hm, now where have I heard that before?" he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, and who said this was a date? I just want to thank you with a few drinks, that's all."

"Boss..."

"One night, a few drinks, and we both go home happy. It'll be my treat." You knew it was no use to keep protesting. He was determined to get a yes out of you.

"Well...if you're paying then fine. Just promise me this won't get weird."

"Weird? Pfft, please, how can this get weird? I know you'll be free this Friday, so I'll pick you up at 9?"

"Sure, it's not a date then." you winked before departing.

"Nailed it, ha! And Loona said I don't know how to be subtle...but I do have to stop talking to myself."

That night...

"Wow, this is actually pretty nice. I was almost afraid I overdressed for tonight, you sure the suit isn't too much?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? You look handsome, really. So, how does one become a 'self-taught gymnast' anyway?"

"Something told me you were going to ask me that." you chuckled "I was lucky to be born with my flexibility. It was around high school I started pushing myself and seeing what my body could do. Dad wanted me in ROTC but mom wanted me to do what I loved. You know that old story."

"Tell me about it, I wanted to be an actor myself. But then here comes pops with the whole 'You need to make something of yourself' speech. Ugh, I get a headache just thinking about it."

"Hm, so you've got daddy issues too?"

"Enough to write a book. Sorry, almost took your story there. What was it you loved doing?"

"Anything athletic, which you think he would OK with, right? He was so pissed that I signed up for gymnastics. However my coach didn't complain, she said I was the best--"

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" A female patron asked you.

"Um, I don't think so Miss. And I'm in the middle of a story here."

"You sure about that cutie? It was a few nights ago, at The Hot Spot? You put on the best show for me and my girls." she winked at you with a giggle, making you blush.

"...Oh yeah, I remember you now." you groaned.

"The Hot Spot, isn't that the new club that opened up recently?" Blitzø asked.

"Yes, I work as a waiter/dancer. She's one of my past customers, kept hitting on me all night."

"Even gave him my number, you never did call me hun."

"Because it's against the club rules, which you would know if you read the huge plaque outside the door." you replied, clearly sounding impatient.

"Aww come on hun, rules are made to be broken. Why don't you come with me, I can show you a good time in return.~"

"Look lady--"

"Excuse me," Blitzø stood, putting his arm between the 2 of you "in case you can't take a hint, he clearly doesn't want to go anywhere with you. This happens to be a date you interrupted. Now do us both a favor and piss off." He stared her down, making her leave with an impatient scoff. "Geez, the nerve of some people."

"Yeah, and thanks. She's usually a regular at that place, tries to request me every chance she gets."

"With the way you move I don't blame her. So do you dance on stage or...?"

"Pole dancing to be precise, select tables have stripper poles." you replied, Blitzø nearly choking on his wine. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," he coughed "but you...you pole dance too?"

"Yes, I was a male stripper on the side before I died too. And um...let's just say I prefer a 'different' audience when I perform." Blitzø looked confused for a moment, but recalling your reaction to your 'fan' helped him put the pieces together.

"Ooh, I think I get it now. Despite the attention you get, you're not a 'ladies man' so to speak."

"I'm still skittish about it, not many of my customers realize I'm Gay. I feel more comfortable when I dance for men, and don't get me started on the letters I get every night. Why are the women down here so thirsty?" you whined, Blitzø snickering as your head hit the table.

"Hey, at least you're popular. Concerning your 'preference', you don't have to be skittish around me." You flinched, feeling him grab your hand.

"Oh, boss...but I thought you and Stolas--"

"It. Was. One. Time. He mostly calls me to harass me, then again we wouldn't have that book without him. He's nothing you have to worry about. Enough about him though, I invited you out to learn more about you."

"I think I've talked about myself enough. How about you, what's your story?"

"Heh, we'll be here all night. Better give you the summed up version."

Two bottles of wine later, in front of your place...

"You know, I'm glad we did this. This was fun, you're a fun guy Blitzø." you laughed in your drunken state, lazily leaning against him.

"Glad someone thinks I'm funny." he joked as he helped you out of the car "Maybe we should've stopped at 2 glasses, I've never seen you so giggly."

"Booze does that to me, it does other things too.~" you purred, making him blush furiously as you kissed his neck.

"E-Easy (Y/N), let's get you inside."

"Aw alright...only one one condition. You wanna have a 'sleepover' with me? I can dance for you if you want.~" you slurred, pinning him to the door.

"Oh boy...um...What about that rule of yours?"

"Please, that rule...it went out the window on the second bottle. Besides, I always thought you were cute Blitzy.~"

"(Y/N), as hot as this is, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that." he growled.

"But whyyy, it's a cute name for you. Can we go inside now, I wanna show you how far my reach really is." you giggled, catching his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I think I can stay 5 minutes.~" he teased, reaching back to open the door. As soon as you made it inside, you forced him against the wall with another kiss. As much as he wanted it to last, you pulled away to undo his pants "H-Hey, (Y/N), we haven't even made it to the bedroom yet."

"And yet you're already hard. Just relax, OK?~" Once his pants were undone, you made him gasp as you swallowed his full length. Although your pace was slow, it was enough to make his legs tremble.

"S-Sweet Lucifer, (Y/N)..." You grinned as he moaned your name. His volume increased as you sped up, moaning softly as you savored his cock. You had your boss on edge as you took him deeper into your throat. He could feel himself about to cum, and yet you stopped "H-Hey, why did you stop?"

"Stop?" you giggled, standing up to remove your pants "I'm just getting started Blitzy.~"

"Could you please not call me--Whoa!" He stumbled back as you leapt back into his arms. For a moment, he could feel himself lined up with your rear. With a mischievous grin, he held you up against the wall, carefully letting you slide onto his dick. Your arms wrapped around his neck with a pained moan.

"F-Fuck, you're bigger than I tho--Aahn!~" You tried to speak, but a quick thrust halted your comment.

"Should've thought about that before mounting me like a horse.~" he growled seductively, thrusting into you again. You gripped his shoulders tightly, your moans enticing him to go faster. His quickened pace had your head spinning as you moaned his name. Once your climax hit you, something possessed you to bite him, making him moan louder. "Oh God, (Y/N). Didn't know you were a biter...(Y/N)?"

"S-Sorry...I'm a little..." you yawned, letting yourself rest against the wall. Before you knew it, everything went dark. You could feel that you were laying on something soft. 'This isn't my bed, am I downstairs?' You blinked yourself awake, confirming that you had woken up in your living room. Looking down, Blitzø's coat rested in your lap along with a small note.

(Y/N),  
Thanks for going out with me last night, I had a nice time. Maybe next time I can show you how far my reach is. Looking forward to our next 'not a date'.

X❤︎ X❤︎ , Blitzø

'Wait, last night, did Blitzø and I...? Oh great, I knew this would happen!' you groaned, falling back on the couch 'We did share 2 bottles, I should've known it would end like this. I have to talk to him, who knows how he's taking this...'

Meanwhile, at the office...

"Hey Blitzø, you know who is on the line. You want me to...Blitzø?" Loona entered the office to see his chair turned around, facing the window "Hello, Earth to Blitzø?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Loona. I'm not in the mood to put up with Stolas, hold all calls from him today."

"Thought so." She turned to leave but heard a heavy sigh. Before he knew it, she had turned his chair around to face her "Something's bothering you, I can tell. How did the 'not a date' go? You went straight to bed as soon as you got back."

"I went to bed but I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about (Y/N). And um...funny you ask about that. (Y/N) and I got close very quickly."

"Get. Out. Did you guys have sex last night?!"

"You don't have to get loud about it!" he rushed to close the door "I-It just happened, alright? He jumped at me, I didn't know what to do! At that point I couldn't let him go..."

"Blitzø, when you say he jumped at you..."

"Loona, he literally jumped at me. We didn't even get to the bed, I fucked him up against the wall."

"Wow, he must be strong to jump at someone like that." she laughed.

"This isn't funny, I don't know what to do! I've had one night stands before but not like this. I told him this wouldn't get weird, I promised him it wouldn't get weird. What do I do?!"

"Blitzø! The first thing you need to do is calm down. Secondly, why are you freaking out, you like him don't you?"

"Of course I do, I just didn't count on us having sex to soon."

"That's what happens when you down 2 bottles of wine. Look, when he comes in you need to talk to him. The longer you put it off the more awkward it will be."

"...Do I have to?" he whimpered, Loona groaning in response. A knock at the door caught their attention.

"Hello, Blitzø, you in there?" With a silent shriek, Blitzø scrambled to hide under his desk.

"Tell him I'm not here." She rolled her eyes before answering the door.

"Oh, hey Loona, have you seen--?"

"Hiding under his desk like a pussy. My crude jokes aside, you need to talk to him. What's in the package by the way?"

"His coat, he left it at my place after...er...Did he tell you?"

"Oh he told me alright, didn't think you were such a freak." she laughed, making you blush.

"C-Could you not?! Geez...Blitzø? Come on Blitzø Loona told me you were back there, I can even see your tail." You could hear him bang his head under the desk, cursing under his breath as he stood.

"(Y/N), hey..."

"Hey...You...You left your coat behind, I had it pressed for you. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, thanks." As he unwrapped the package, he noticed a ticket laying on top of his coat "A concert ticket?"

"Actually, it's a ticket to The Pride Fest. I-I was hoping...you would go with me this weekend?" you asked, making him blush.

"Oh, so would this be a date date or...?" You chuckled as you approached him, treating him with a kiss.

"I like you Blitzø, sure last night was unexpected, but you have to admit it was fun."

"Yeah, it was. If only you came in sooner, I was such a nervous wreck over this. Guess I overreacted a bit." he laughed sheepishly.

"I know how you feel, I had a bit of a panic attack when I woke up. By the way, I'm surprised you were able to hold me up last night. You're pretty strong yourself.~"

"Hey, don't let appearances fool you, I'm a lot stronger than I look. Maaaaybe I can show you at Pride?~"

"Don't push it Blitzø." you chuckled before hugging him.


	17. Blitzø x Female Reader: My Boss Is My Room Mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Blitzø gets put out by Loona, he takes it upon himself to move in with you. At times he seems to be a helpful roommate...but in other cases...

It was your night off, you were in the middle of your usual pass time of snacking and binge watching Rick & Morty. Suddenly, your phone rang with the I.M.P. jingle. You dreaded that sound, because you knew that Blitzø wanted something from you. You decided to let it ring, but that proved fruitless as it rang again.

"Ugh, fine you win! You better not be calling me in." you grumbled "It's my day off Blitzø, what do you want?"

"Heeeey (Y/N), I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"If it involves me coming to work than no, you owe me after that break in last week!"

"I-I know, and don't worry, I got that covered. It's nothing work related, it's more like 'your boss is in need' related." he replied, making you sit up from the couch with a confused look.

"Uhhh, OK then, do you need a ride or something? And why couldn't you call Loona?"

"Er, that's the thing, it involves Loona being horrendously upset with something I did. So upset that sheeeee...might have kicked me out?"

"When you say she kicked you out..."

"(Y/N), she put me out on my ass and tossed out half my clothes. I tried calling to apologize but I got no answer. The closest to a response I got was a few death threats over text."

"Yeesh, what did you do?"

"That's not important, if you answer the door maaaaybe I'll tell you."

"...If I do what now?" you froze as you heard a knock at the door "Please tell me you didn't come here, please tell me that isn't you outside my...hello? Blitzø, hello?!" You whimpered as you walked to the door. Looking through the peephole, you whined to see him wave at you. 'Of all the imps in the 9 Circles, why did he have to call me?' you asked yourself before opening the door. "Whoa, this is only half your stuff?" you asked, noticing he was accompanied by 3 full trash bags.

"Yeah, most of this is my comfy wear. I know this is a bit sudden, but I'm only asking for a week tops. In that time I swear I'll be looking for an apartment."

"A week, 7 days a week?! No way, why don't you ask Millie and Moxxie? You practically made your own place there already."

"I tried already, she said yes but he said no, and I'd rather have them both agree on having me."

"Maybe if you didn't stalk them you wouldn't have that issue...Wah!" With a pitiful sob he fell to his knees, hugging your waist.

"Pleeeeeease let me stay, I'm begging you! I promise I won't be a pest, I'll clean up for you, I can help you with rent, I can cook--"

"OK! OK, whatever gets you off of me and in this apartment as quickly as possible. However--"

"Yes! Thank you so much, I promise you won't regret this." he replied with a cheerful laugh as he gathered his things "Wow, this is really nice. Guess working for me pays well huh?"

"Actually I work 2 jobs, but listen up. If you're going to be living with me I have some rules: If you make a mess, clean it up. If you value your life you will stay out of my room. When my boyfriend comes over, you need to disappear. And most importantly, do not wake me up in the middle of the night for anything, you got that? If you think I'm a bitch now, you should see me when I'm tired."

"I knew picking you was the best call, you already remind me of Loonie." he commented.

"Yeah, sure, but what did you do that pissed her off?"

"I'll get into all that later, for now where am I sleeping? Does the couch pull out to a bed?" Although you were irritated that he avoided the question, again, you led him to an extra bedroom.

"Since I'm in a generous mood, you can sleep here. I used to have a room mate before she moved out. You should be lucky that I haven't considered moving, then your ass would be on the couch."

"Oh thank God, I actually hate those pullout couches, not the comfiest thing to sleep on." As he started to settle in, you went back to the living room to resume your marathon. After an episode or 2, you yelped as Blitzø plopped himself on the couch.

"What the, what are you doing? ...Actually, what are you wearing?" you asked, noticing him wearing an over-sized pink shirt that had the word 'THOT' printed on the front.

"The shirt was a gift, Millie got it for me. As for the first question, I'm just joining my new roomie for some TV time. Whatcha watchin'?" he asked, laying his head in your lap.

"This is going to be a long week." you seethed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all..." As the night dragged on, you found yourself dozing off on the couch. As morning came, you yelled as you woke up to the sound of a vacuum.

"Oh good, you're up! I couldn't find your cleaning stuff, but at least I got the vacuum!" he yelled over the noise.

"What the hell Blitzø, it's 5 in the morning! Who cleans this early?!"

"What?!"

"I said...!" you reached for the cord yanking it out of the wall "I said, who in the hell cleans at 5 in the morning? I'm trying to sleep!"

"And I'm trying to be a considerate room mate, I did tell you I'd help keep house. Also this rug is filthy and it's been bothering me."

"Can you wait until you get back to clean? Actually, shouldn't you be on your way to the office right now? You're the boss you know, you need to be there early."

"Not until 7, which gives us 2 hours of bonding time. How about this, you go ahead and get dressed and I'll get breakfast started." He hummed as he went to the kitchen. You growled, slamming the bathroom door behind you.

'I swear, if I leave this bathroom to find my kitchen a mess, I'm gonna kill him.' you thought to yourself, flinching at the sound of falling pots.

"Just a few pots, nothing broke!" he shouted, followed by the sound of glass shattering "OK, now something is broken!"

'Spoke too soon.' you thought to yourself as you stepped into the shower 'Maybe I'm being a bit too harsh, he hasn't been here that long. Besides, it's only 6 more days, what can happen in that time?'

3 days later...

"You're telling me this guy literally moved in on your life, you're kidding right?"

"I wish I was joking babe," you sighed as you prepped his coffee "he was already at my doorstep before I could say no. I tried to turn him away face to face, but he had to hit me with the whole 'I'll help around the apartment' shit."

"I'm glad you took it, I mean ever since Trish moved out you've been struggling in paying for that place. It's been what, 3 days now? How's he been so far?"

"Actually, not too bad. He cleans up when I leave in between jobs, and he actually makes a good omelette in the morning. My only issue is he always leaves a the kitchen a wreck, Lucifer knows what happens when I let him cook."

"Eh, if he can keep house well I'd let him stay. But you almost said no, what made you change your mind?"

"Call me a softy, but it was the begging, he wouldn't stop. You know I hate seeing people beg."

"Says the imp that made me beg a week for a blowjob." (BF name) joked, making you laugh.

"That doesn't count you wise ass, we had just started dating at the time. Take your coffee and go to work."

"Alright I'm out, but I'll see you tonight right? It's Date Night, remember?~"

"I didn't forget, I've got all kinds of things planned for you.~"

"Ooh, like what?" a third voice came in. You seethed as you turned to see your boss.

"Ever heard of privacy Blitzø? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm still on the clock, just doing a quick coffee run. I didn't know you worked at this shop, how come I never see you?"

"Scheduling I guess. Are you going to order something or are we going to play 20 Questions?"

"Wait, this guy is your other boss? Doesn't he run I.M.P.?"

"Sadly yes, why?"

"Dude, I love this guy. He took out several targets for me in the past." he laughed, shaking Blitzø's hand.

"Wait, he did what now?!"

"I thought your voice sounded familiar, (BF name) right? You called about that rival you wanted dead."

"And my stalker ex-girlfriend, even in death she was nuts about me. You gotta tell me, how did you do it?"

"Actually, it was your current girlfriend that did that job. I took out the rival myself."

"Oh, so uh, you've met Amy then?" (BF name) asked with a nervous chuckle.

"You mean the crazy bitch that tried to shoot my head off? Oh yeah, we've met!"

"Hello, can I get my coffee now?!" A customer shouted. You looked passed them, gasping to see a long line.

"Gee look at the time, better get to work. See ya later babe!" Blitzø laughed as (BF name) made a hasty exit.

"Don't think your safe (BF name), I know where you live! As for you, can you please step out of the line? These people are waiting."

"Well so am I, you never asked for my order." he stated, the customers behind him groaned impatiently.

"You smug son of a...fine then. I know how they like their coffee, it should be out soon."

"Oh no I've got a new list, just one second. I know I've got it somewhere..." You rested your head in your hands as he dug through his pockets, a few customers starting to leave the line.

'Relax (Y/N), he's been doing well so far. It's only 4 more days and he's out of your hair.'

That night...

"Look (Y/N), about earlier, I had no idea he sent you after Amy. Are you still mad?"

"Only a little, mainly because you happen to 'love' my boss." you pouted as you sat on the couch.

"Aww come on babe, you know I love you more.~" he cooed as he caressed your leg.

"Hey, can we at least get through the movie first?" you giggled as he started kissing your neck. As he started to lay you back on the couch, you both stopped to the sound of someone eating "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Hey guys, I made us some popcorn, but I kinda got the munchies. There's still enough for three, so what's on tonight?" he asked as he sat between you.

"You know what? Me and the guys actually had a thing tonight, I gotta bail."

"Wha...Come on, you just got here." you whimpered, clinging to his arm as he tried to get up. He looked at you with a shrug, as he grabbed his coat.

"Sorry (Y/N), I'll see ya later, K?" You glared at Blitzø as he left.

"...Oh, wasn't the 3rd rule for me to be gone when he comes over?" he asked. 

"YES!! I work 2 jobs Blitzø, do you have any idea how hard it is to make time for sex when you work as a barista AND an assassin?!"

"Oh come on, so you didn't get laid, big deal. Do you have any idea as to how many times Loona has cock blocked me?"

"Not enough times if you ask me." you growled "Will you finally tell me what you did?"

"It doesn't matter what I did, getting back to you though. That's what they make vibrators for. Which reminds me, you might wanna get a new box for yours, looks like it's falling apart."

"You went through my stuff?!?!" He flinched as you yelled, your eyes glowing a yellow light.

"Not intentionally! I was putting clothes away and the box fell off the shelf...Also where did you get the big gray one from? I never have the best luck finding that size." he asked. You groaned as you laid back on the couch. "Guess it was a gift?"

"Blitzø, don't change the subject this time. I'm going to ask you once more, what did you do to Loona? Why did she kick you out?" you asked, but all you got was silence. You sat up to see him staring at the floor, starting to cry "Oh crap. H-Hey, lets not start the water works. I'm only asking because you never told me, was it something you said or--?"

"It wasn't anything I said, it's what she said." he finally confessed, holding back a sob "You know how business has been on and off lately? She told me that she was fed up with I.M.P., tired of being my receptionist, tired of sitting at a desk. She even had the nerve to say the whole company was joke, that I wasn't going anywhere. Some more harsh words were said, and the next thing I knew I was packing whatever I could carry."

"Wait, you're telling me this whole time you left? She never kicked you out?"

"No, if anything, she was sobbing for me to come back. Don't let the bitchy shell fool you, she can be pretty sensitive when no one else is around. Now she has no one, she's like a daughter to me and I...I just left her..." he cried. You stared at him in pity, gently rubbing his back.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. If anything I think this time alone is what she needed. Hopefully it gave her time to think about what she said. Have you tried contacting her again?"

"Once, but she didn't--" he was cut off to his phone ringing, Loona's picture lighting up the screen. You picked up the phone, putting it in his hand.

"Talk to her Blitzø, see what she has to say." He looked back at the phone, taking a deep breath before tapping accept.

"H-Hello? Hey Loonie, I'm OK...No I'm not with Moxxie, when I told him he was quick to give me the boot." he chuckled "I've been staying with (Y/N) these past few days...No I haven't been driving her crazy!"

"Yes he has!" you played yelled, making them laugh.

"OK, so I drove her a little nuts, but we've been managing...What? ...Oh, it's OK, you were angry and so was I. I'm sorry too...That sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow then. ...Love you too, bye."

"See, that wasn't so bad. What did she say?"

"She was calling to check on me, wondering where I was staying. And she'll be here to get me tomorrow."

"Oh, so you're leaving..." you sighed feeling him wrap his arm around you.

"Sure my time here was short, but I'm grateful for you letting me stay here. For what it's worth, I'll give you the recipe for my omelettes."

"Please do." you hugged him with a laugh "And about that vibrator, I stole it from my last roommate."

"I knew it." he jokingly responded, playfully nudging you.


	18. 🔞Blitzø x Male Reader: Ride Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you and Blitzø finish a job, you realize your destination is familiar to you. After some walking around, you treat Blitzø to a pleasant surprise. (Warning: Reader may give off tsundere vibes 😆 )

Another day, another target...and possibly your boss's flirting. Every other morning you manage to dodge him and his 'romantic antics', not this morning however. As you waited for the elevator, you were less than pleased to see him waiting for you inside.

"Morning (Y/N).~" he greeted you with a small wave.

'Great, it's gonna be one of those days again.' you thought to yourself "Good morning boss, shouldn't you be in your office?"

"What fun is that, if I do this I get to see you before you clock in."

"But the last time you...forget it, I'm taking the stairs."

"Stairwell is closed off, the steps are being redone." You halted, turning back to him with a low growl. You whimpered as he gestured to the empty space beside him "Relax, I'm not gonna bite you...unless you want me to.~"

"It's too early for me to put up with your shit boss, don't test me." you warned as you joined him in the elevator "Also, can I please have one day without you messing with me?"

"And how am I messing with you?" Your eye twitched at the question.

"You're shitting me right?! The pickup lines, the gifts in my locker, and don't get me started on the job pairings. Last time we worked together, we had to escape jail! You better be lucky that was a prison I was familiar with, otherwise I would've left your ass there."

"And yet you cared enough to help me get out." he chuckled, making you flinch as he grabbed your tail with his.

"Only because you're my boss, that's it. And stop with the tail thing!" you sneered, holding it in your hands "I'm not even on the clock and you've already succeeded in giving me a headache. Just promise me that I can go solo today, you know I work better alone."

"Oh...about that..."

"Really man?! You know what, I'm not even shocked anymore. This is practically the norm for me isn't it? Get hit on, work with you, all Hell breaks loose, drink, repeat. Thanks to you I had to add drinking to my nightly routine!"

"You know it hurts when you say it like that." he pouted "And about that 'Hell breaking loose' bit, it is not that bad when we work together." He noticed you looking at him, a skeptical look in your eye "OK, yes, the jailbreak thing was a disaster. But it wasn't that bad...and it's only one job with you and me. Something about a family farm being taken over, this client wants this gang gone."

"Had to be a farm knowing you." you sighed "Just promise me you won't get spotted this time."

"Relax, I learned from before. I'll be more careful, I promise."

Later on the job...

"'I'll be more careful' you said! Can you tell me again, how did they see you?!" you yelled over the gun fire, the both of you leaping behind a flipped table.

"Accidents happen OK?! I tried to hang on to the beam but my foot slipped! I ended up kicking one of those guys in the face and--Whoa!" He quickly moved to the side, dodging a knife that cut through the table.

"For fuck's sake boss, I can't always bail your ass out of trouble." You blindly tossed a grenade, grabbing his arm to pull him out into the hall before it went off. Once the dust settled, you realized you had landed on top of him.

"Well (Y/N), we gotta stop bumping into each other like this.~" he chuckled, making you blush as you felt his tail entangle with yours.

"What did I say about the tail thing?! This is not the time or place for--!" You tried to stand but your tails was caught in a tight knot "...They're tangled again, aren't they?"

"Yep." he laughed. You groaned, sitting down to untangle the mess.

"This right here is why you need to stop doing this. Last time we got stuck together for a whole day."

"I remember that, it was so bad I had to go home with you. That night made up for it though.~"

"Fuck. You. No amount of booze can make me forget that night. I was willing to let you spoon with me, but you really tried my patience with that showering crap! You should be lucky I didn't consider cutting your tail off."

"Yeah right, like you would actually do that to me." he scoffed, but noticed your expression was very serious. He flinched, whimpering as you pulled out your switchblade "O-OK OK, take it easy with that thing!"

"Then shut up, I almost...got it! Finally free, now lets get out of here. That blast no doubt woke up the owner. By the way, I'm officially out of grenades thanks to you."

"Safe to say I blew it this time?" he joked.

"You and those damn puns, I swear...You know what, I gotta ask this: With your 'thing' with Stolas, why do you insist on messing with me?"

"First off, fuck Stolas. And secondly, it's because you're hot, I learned from Loona you swing both ways, and I'm too persistent for my own good."

"At least you're not in denial." you mumbled "Also why is it that out of all the questions I've asked you, that one is the one with the most direct answer?"

"Becaaaaause you're my favorite." he replied, booping your nose.

"Do that again and you lose a finger."

"Oh come on (Y/N), why do you have to be so mean to me? I am your boss, you should treat me with a little more respect."

"No, at the office you're the boss. In the field, with me especially, you're a pain in the ass partner that won't leave me alone."

"Ouch, tell me how you...really...feel..."

"Hm? You OK back there? ...Boss?" Looking back, you saw him staring at a display case "Hello, boss? What are you looking at?"

"Hey, isn't your last name (L/N)?"

"You have my file man, you should know my name."

"Could you not be a smartass for once?" he asked, dragging you to the case "Look at this, isn't that your last name engraved on the plaque in the back?" You gasped at the contents of the case, the plaque in the back reading '(L/N) Ranch'.

"No way, these trophies...I won this one when I was in middle school. And this one, that was the last show I did before I died."

"Show? What are are these for?"

"I was a country kid, I came from a rodeo family. That photo in the center, those are my parents, my brothers, and that runt on the end is me. I think I was 12 when we took that picture."

"Aww, you were so cute back then!" You rolled your eyes as he squealed.

"And that's what I get for pointing out that picture. This place must be the community center...unless..."

"Unless what? Hey, where are you going?!" He chased after as you rushed to the nearest exit. After some running you both found yourselves outside, Blitzø finally having a chance to catch his breath "Phew, you're faster than you look. Why did you--?"

"No way, I can't believe this...I can't believe this!" you laughed as you dropped to your knees, grasping the soil in your claws "I'm actually back, I never thought I'd see this place again." you happily exclaimed, tears of joy streaming down your face.

"Are you alright (Y/N), do you know is this place?"

"Even better, this is (L/N) Ranch. This is my family farm, after almost 10 years I'm actually back home...Did you plan this?" you glared at him.

"I swear I had no idea. I glanced at the destination name but I couldn't place it until now. Your family owns all this land?"

"Yeah, and the building we almost blew up, that was the welcome center. People would come here all the time during the fall season. We'd have picnics, hayrides and games for the kids, and every other year the county fair would be held here."

"Sounds amazing, but what made you take up being an assassin? I mean, it sounded like you had it made before you...You know..." You sighed, starting to walk down the dirt path with him following close behind you.

"When a family business starts to go under, you gotta do what you can to help it stay afloat. My dad taught me everything I knew about pistols and rifles, and eventually I ended up with (nickname)." You pulled the gun from it's holster, playfully twirling it on your finger "I made them from scratch right here on this farm, in that shed over there by the rear exit."

"Wow, do I dare ask what your mother said about all this?"

"She knew I was building (nickname), but what she didn't know is why I built them. After a while I finally got out there, brought in more money for the farm. If I hadn't, all this land would've been gone. From that shed to the main house, the city would've claimed it all...And this is the longest I've talked to you without hearing a single pickup line." you commented, making him laugh.

"Nice to know I'm getting some credit here. I find the whole farm aesthetic charming in a way, I always have. If I'm being really honest it's mostly the horses I like."

"Hm, that explains your Spirit mug." you chuckled, stopping as you saw the lights on in a distant barn "Classic dad, he always forgets to put out those lanterns."

"What's in that barn? Whoa!" You grabbed his arm, pulling him down the path "(Y/N) easy, you're going too fast!"

"Shh! Wait here for a sec, gotta make sure no one's here." (nickname) in hand, you slowly crept to the barn entrance, inspecting the interior for any bystanders.

"(Y/N) we should head back. As nice as this walk was, I gotta be back for closing."

"I know, but I want to show you something. And this isn't a barn, it's a horse stable." His eyes widened at the word 'horse'. He eagerly approached you, gasping in awe at the various stallions and mares in their stalls. You could only laugh as he started to squeal "Don't get too loud, you might scare them."

"I just...They're so...I have no words to describe how happy I am right now!" he quietly exclaimed, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Don't go nuts yet, wait until you see my horse. That is if he's still here, I've been gone for so long..." You walked down the stable, examining the stalls until you stopped in front of a golden mustang with a brown muzzle "Look at you, still kicking huh boy?" The horse nickered, neighing softly as you stroked his muzzle "You still recognize me, that's how I know you're mine."

"(Y/N), who are you talking to?"

"Stop, just wait there for a second." You grabbed the nearby reigns, carefully putting them on the horse "Easy boy, I know you hate this old thing. Just hold still for me." For a moment, you disappeared from Blitzø's sight. After moment, he gasped softly as you came into view on the stallion's back, his jaw dropping in wonder of the animal.

"He...H-He looks just like..."

"Blitzø, meet my old partner, Seishin. He was the first horse I raised, he's aged well since I've been gone." Seishin looked at Blitzø curiously, slowly approaching him. He stood firm, extending a hand as he came closer. You could see the joy in his eyes as the horse's muzzle gently fit into his hand.

"He's beautiful, it's like I'm right in the movie. What made you pick that name though?"

"It's Japanese, it means 'spirit'." you grinned, offering a hand to him "Care for a ride?"

"...You're messing with me."

"I'm serious, there's a track that circles a lake a little ways from here. This time of day no one is out there. What do you say, want to go for a ride?" you offered again. He smiled at you, taking your hand has he mounted the horse.

"Whoa, it's uh...a little high up here." You chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you.

"Just hold on to me and you'll be fine, he likes to go fast."

"Wait, how fast?" he asked, but yelled as you took off. You laughed as you cracked the reigns, urging the horse to go faster.

"Just like old times. Come on boy, jump!" You laughed as he hopped the fence, Blitzø holding on to you tighter once you were back on the ground "You OK back there?"

"I-I'm good, but don't do that again!"

"Sorry, but how else were we gonna get to the lake? Look through those trees, we're almost there." As he looked passed the trees, he gasped softly at the view. The water reflected the orange and purple sky beautifully as the sun started to set. He was so taken in by the view that he didn't react when Senshin hopped another fence "Still OK, you didn't react that time."

"I'm fine, but this view. I've seen the sky up here before but it's usually blue. I've never seen it like this."

"It's called twilight, the sky gets like this when the sun is close to setting. Come on Sei, nice and easy." You clicked your tongue, signaling him to take off in a steady trot.

"It's beautiful, I never knew humans had such a nice view."

"To be honest, the view depends on where you live in the world. When you live out in the sticks, the night sky is an even better view. The lights from the city don't block out the stars. I'll never forget it, high school I brought my crush out here for a private after prom."

"Ooh, kinky. How did that go?"

"It was a disaster, leave it to me to lay out a blanket right on a patch of poison oak." you snickered to yourself, Blitzø laughing at your story "It's not funny, OK? The worst part was that was my first time with a guy, at least the itch kicked in after the fun."

"OK then, so that's when you first experimented. How was your first time with him?"

"Aside from the rash, it was pleasant. It was a bit of a surprise though, turned out that guy was more of a power bottom."

"Waaaait, are you saying you're a dom?~" he purred, making you blush heavily as his hands traveled up your shirt.

"H-Hey hey hey! Don't do that--Waah!" You both yelled as Seishin reared back, tossing you off with a panicked whinny "Ouch...Look what you did you horny bastard! Easy Sei, easy! Sei stop!" You tried to chase after him, but he galloped down the track "Aaaand there he goes."

"Whoops, sorry..."

"It's fine, we've ran this track a hundred times. He'll circle around once he calms down. That's what I get for sharing that story."

"Curious, any particular reason why you shared that story? And why you took me to a possible romantic spot?" he asked with a sly grin, giggling as you turned away.

"D-Don't get it twisted boss! I only did this 'cause I know you've got a thing for horses."

"And yours happens to be a Mustang stallion, that looks like my favorite horse." he countered.

"A coincidence! Take it however you want, I need to get him back to the stable before they see he's missing." With a sharp whistle, you managed to call Senshin back to you. After an awkward silent ride... "Here we go Sei, home sweet home. Daddy's gotta go, stay wild for me." As you stepped away, you felt him grab your jacket hood in his teeth with a sad nicker "None of that boy, as much as I want to stay I can't. Don't forget me, OK?" You rested your face on his forehead before turning to leave. "What?"

"That has to be the sweetest goodbye I've ever seen." Blitzø replied, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You're such a dork, you know that? He means a lot to me, while other kids had cats and dogs I had him. As a kid he was the closest friend I had."

"Really, what about that guy from your 'itchy situation'?" he teased, making you stop in your tracks.

"First off, don't bring that up again. And second..." He whimpered as you grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"E-Easy (Y/N), I was joking--Mmph?!" You cut off his words with a kiss, forcing your tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly, holding you close as he returned the gesture. Holding the kiss, you pushed him back into an empty stall, falling onto a pile of hay.

"Second, you're cute when you're being a wise ass.~" you chuckled as you pulled off your jacket with your shirt.

"I knew you liked me.~" He sat up for another kiss, allowing you to rip open his shirt. You laid him back, eagerly undoing his pants "H-Hey, easy cowboy. Should we really do this here?"

"Oh please, like you haven't thought about doing in a barn." you teased as you pulled down his pants.

"You're not wrong there...but seriously, someone could catch us."

"Why do you think I put out the lanterns? Relax boss, daddy's gonna take good care of you.~" you replied seductively, making him blush as you bit your lip.

"Oh fuck me that was hot. Seriously, fuck me.~" You chuckled as you undid your pants, making him stare longingly at your cock. He winced as you slowly prodded his ass, then gasped as you forced yourself inside him. He leaned his head back against the hay, moaning pleasurably at your steady pace. You grinned at your prey, watching him claw at the wall as you picked up your speed. Your gazes were completely fixated on each other, until you noticed him avert his eyes.

"What's the matter, too much for you?~" you smiled, making him gasp with a quick thrust.

"I-It's not that, we um...have an audience." He pointed above the stall, turning your attention to a curious mare that was looking down at you.

"Back off Pepper, daddy's busy." You hit the stall wall just light enough to startle her back to her side.

"Didn't think horses were so horny." Blitzø joked, making you laugh before he kissed you. You resumed at a quicker pace, both of you moaning each other's names as he clawed at your back. With each scratch you moaned louder, pushing yourself deeper into his ass. In turn, he scratched you harder with every rough thrust "(Y-Y/N), I'm close! I-I'm going...to...!" Your bodies were in perfect harmony as you hit your climax, exploding in a mess of moans. However, you noticed a glowing red ring appear around you. Before you both could react, you yelled as you (as well as several bales of hay) sank into the portal. Fortunately you landed in his office versus in front of Loona's desk.

"Ouch, and we took the hay with us? I didn't plan that out too well..." you groaned, tossing a hay bale aside.

"Hot damn that was amazing." Blitzø sighed as he hugged you "I'm never gonna forget that, you are an animal (Y/N).~"

"Heh, glad you had fun despite the drop."

"What was that noise? ...Whoa you're huge." Loona's face lit up, staring at your exposed member.

"Loona, hey! Um, I uh..." you quickly stood, pulling up your pants "Before you say anything, we got the job done but--"

"What happened up there, did you sleep in a barn?"

"Oh we were in a barn, but we weren't sleeping.~" Blitzø giggled, making you hide your face in your palm with an embarrassed groan.

"I thought you hated--"

"Anyway! I'm tired, I've had a long day, and I'm going home." you countered, quickly grabbing your shirt and jacket.

"Aww, leaving already? I was hoping for a round 2.~"

"Don't push it boss!" you growled, quickly taking off to make them laugh.

The next morning...

"Hey there (Y/N)...whoa. You look exhausted, rough night?" Moxxie asked.

"You have no idea," you yawned "you can guess who I was with last night."

"Blitzø needs to stop doing this to you. I kept telling him that your constant team ups are going to--Oh my God what happened to your back?!" You cringed at his sudden shout.

"Geez Mox, you don't have to yell."

"Right, sorry, but what happened yesterday? Your back is scratched up." You thought about the question, then quickly put on your other shirt to mask the claw marks.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure, it looked like one was still bleeding."

"It's fine, OK? Lets get...What's this?" You picked up a small (favorite color) wrapped package decorated with a bow. Upon opening it, you revealed it to be a mason jar filled halfway with dirt and the rest with small remnants of straw.

"Is that a jar of dirt? Of all the gifts for him to leave in your locker, this one is rather cryptic."

"Wait, there's a note."

Dear (Y/N),

I want to thank you for the lovely evening yesterday. Seeing how much you missed your farm was very touching, so I decided to bring some of it back. The soil is from the same spot where you realized where you were, and you can guess where the straw is from. I hope you take up my offer for the 2nd round, be seeing you.

xoxo, Blitzø~💕

You looked back and forth at the note and the jar, nearly on the verge of tears as you placed it on the top shelf of your locker.

"Are you alright (Y/N), what's this gift supposed to mean?"

"It's a piece of home, my previous home before I died. He actually went back and..." you sniffled, wiping your face.

"Oh, well that's surprisingly sweet of him. I can understand the dirt but why is there hay--?"

"I lived on a farm, used to raise horses and cattle as a boy." you answered swiftly.

"So that's why he went back, he always had a strange thing for horses. As sweet as the gift is, he really shouldn't have done that. He could have risked someone seeing him. Speaking of which, he wanted to talk to you."

"Of course he does, couldn't let yesterday go." you chuckled to yourself.

"Seriously (Y/N), what happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Mox." As you left for Blitzø's office, you noticed Loona looking at you with a curious stare "What's that look for?"

"Nothing, it's kinda surprising how quick you turned your feelings around for Blitzø. If I had know what was in your pants I would've asked you out sooner." She bit her lip, looking you up and down.

"Why Loona, I had no idea."

"Ahem, I heard that!" Blitzø yelled from his office, making you both laugh.

"If it doesn't work out, call me.~" she winked at you as you entered the office.

"Be warned, while I scratch my partners she bites. Anyway, I wanted to talk about yesterday."

"I fucking called it." you commented.

"No really, that was...like a dream date I thought I'd never get. From the stable to the lake ride, it was sweet. It's the ending I wasn't expecting, why the sudden change of heart?" You tensed up at the question.

"You mean the sex in the stable? Don't think too much of that, alright? I figured since I was always such a dick to you, I'd do at least one nice thing to get you off my ass."

"Suuuure, then why did you kiss me?"

"T-To bait you in, why else?" He could only laugh as you started to blush "It was in the heat of the moment! It's sex for fuck's sake, things are gonna get hot!"

"I'll say, and you were on fire last night. If you're ever up for another round, I'm down for tonight.~" You rolled your eyes as he winked at you.

"...It's not a romance thing. Let's think of it as a 'you leave me alone for a while afterwards' kind of thing."

"Whatever you say...daddy.~" he purred, making you leave in a fluster.

"Sh-Shut up boss!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've wanted to do a sub Blitzø for a WHILE now. 😉


	19. Blitzø x Female Reader: In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a job goes wrong, you come back with your eyes scarred. Being unable to see for who knows how long, Blitzø takes it upon himself to take care of you.

Normally you're a night owl, taking on many jobs after the sun sets. This is the first time you find yourself trying to find a target in broad daylight. Then again you never minded a challenge, a daylight job is twice as difficult. You found a strange enjoyment from ducking and dodging from the humans...but not in a large area, like the school you were in for example. After being spotted, your target fled to one of the many classrooms in the building. You weren't to proud of it, but she forced you to call in Loona and Blitzø for back up.

"I can't believe this, you never send a target running like this (Y/N). It's gonna take us forever to find this bitch." Loona grumbled, taking out a camera.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? This place is too big for me to search alone, I needed help."

"It's fine (Y/N), Loona is just cranky that she's missing her friend's livestream. We've gone over this whole hall twice and nothing. Let's go on to the next area." As you were about to follow them you paused, hearing glass break in a nearby classroom. You drew your gun, cautiously entering the room. As you scanned the room of vacant desks, you found the shattered glass in front of a cabinet. At first glance you assumed it was closed, until you saw the doors move slightly.

"Gotcha." You chuckled to yourself as you slowly approached the doors, only to find it filled with more science equipment "What the, but the door--"

"Over here." You gasped, turning around to have a powder blown in your face. You wailed in pain, collapsing onto the floor as your hands covered your eyes. Past your screams, you heard quick departing footsteps, followed by a gunshot and a body hitting the ground.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N) talk to me, what--?!"

"A-Acid, that bitch hit me with acid! My-My eyes...!" you whined, making the pain worse as you tried to rub your eyes.

"Oh God...O-OK, take it easy. Don't move, we're gonna get you home OK? Loona where are you, we have to go!"

"No, wait! Don't leave me alone, Blitzø?!" you called out again, but heard no response. You nearly tripped as you stood, catching yourself on a desk. You whimpered, fearfully trying to feel your way to the exit "Blitzø, Loona? Someone answer me, please!" you cried as you didn't hear a response.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?!" Loona asked.

"Stop, don't touch her! That's acid, she's covered in it. We need to get her to a hospital, come on!"

One portal later, at the office...

"I can't believe this, we've had some injuries before, but nothing this bad." Blitzø bit his lip as he continued to pace.

"Sir please calm down, I'm sure (Y/N) is going to be alright. I'm just amazed you called Stolas for this. Whatever happened to taking her to the hospital?" Moxxie questioned.

"Long story short, I've been there personally so many times that the receptionist hates me. He's the only one I know that can heal wounds like this, what else was I supposed to do?!"

"I'm afraid a hospital would have been a better choice." Stolas commented.

"What, your highness, what are you saying? You can't help our friend?" Millie asked. The prince sighed as he gazed at their worried expressions.

"I want you all to listen very carefully when I say this. I want to help that poor girl but I'm afraid I can't. The best I could do was heal the burns on her face, as well as anywhere else the acid made contact...however..."

"I don't like that tone Stolas, what is it? What couldn't you fix?" Blitzø asked.

"Her eyes I'm afraid. I don't know for how long, but I'm sad to say that acid attack has left your (Y/N) blind." Everyone was silent, looking at him in disbelief "I know, it's not the news you wanted to hear. For what it's worth I tried 5 times, unfortunately to no avail."

"I...I can't have this, we can't have this. We've had so many calls recently that I need an extra person to help. (Y/N) is one of the best assassins here, you have to try again."

"Oh how I hate to see you beg Blitzy, but I'm afraid it won't do any good. Besides, she told me to stop before I even tried the 6th attempt. The poor dear has already fallen into a slump once she realized her situation. You should go speak with her, I do feel awful knowing that I couldn't help."

"No, you healed her burns at least, thank you. Better go see how she's taking this...(Y/N)? Are you OK in there?" he knocked on the door, but heard no response.

"We um...better let you talk to her alone. Thank you for your time your highness, I'll walk you out." As Moxxie left with the others, Blitzø knocked again.

"(Y/N), hello?" Worried by your silence, he finally opened the door to see you sitting on the floor.

"Leave me alone..."

"(Y/N), look--"

"'Look' he says, how?! You heard what that bastard said, he could fix everything but my eyes!" you shouted, hitting the wall to make a picture frame fall on your head "Ouch..."

"Lo...I mean, listen to me. I'm not too fond of that pervy feather brain either, but he was trying to help you. You have to give him some credit for that, he said he tried 5 times, didn't he?"

"He tried and failed! What am I supposed to do now? How can keep working without my eyes?!" you asked, but noticed his sudden silence "Well, say something! How can I work blind?"

"That's the problem (Y/N), I'm afraid you can't."

"Blitzø, don't do this to me. Don't say it, you can't fire me!"

"No no no! That's the last thing I wan't to do, trust me. After we get this next wave of jobs taken care of, I.M.P. is going on a mini hiatus until you get your eyes back."

"A 'mini hiatus', really? But didn't he say I could be like this for who knows how long? We could be out of business for months, maybe longer than that."

"I don't care, Moxxie can say what he wants, but I see all of you as my family. And families take care of each other," You could feel him sit next to you, holding your hand "and you're like a 3rd sister to me. I'm not giving up on you, nor am I letting you give up on yourself." You sighed, leaning against him.

"I'm sorry, but what good am I when I can hardly see my gun in front of my face? ...Wait, where's my gun, where's (nickname)?! Why is my holster empty?!"

"Relax, I grabbed it before we opened the portal. It's right here, I took out the clip just in case." You let out a relaxed sigh, feeling (nickname) being placed in your hand.

"Oh thank Lucifer, I used real gold on this baby. I'd die again if I lost it."

"Real gold? No wonder it's so heavy...Anyway, we're about to close up shop, let me take you home."

"Wait, what about my car? How am I--?"

"I'll take care of that, now let's get you out of here. You've had a longer day than the rest of us."

"Fine, but you better not scratch my car up. After last time it took me a month to buff it out. Do I even want to know what you did?"

"Heh, trust me, you don't." he answered with a nervous laugh. After one awkward ride, you found yourself being escorted inside your apartment "Here we go, home sweet home."

"Thanks, I think I can take it from here." As soon as you said that, Blitzø had to catch you as you tripped over your shoes.

"OK maybe I should stay for a while."

"No you don't, I appreciate the ride but you don't have to baby me. I think I can navigate my own--" As you turned away from him, he winced as you collided into a door. You fell back, holding your head with a pained groan "And that would be my coat closet I ran into..."

"You know, I can call Loona and tell her to go on home. I thoroughly insist that you let me stay here for a while." he commented as he helped you stand.

"OK fine, but exactly how long do you mean when you say a while?"

"A few hours...maaaaybe a few days?"

"Days?! No way, this is my apartment, I don't need--!"

"Uh, (Y/N)? That's a coat rack you're yelling at, I'm behind you." You whimpered as your hand met your face.

"OK I give up, I can't do shit by myself. Could you guide me to the bathroom at least? I could really use a shower."

"Sure, you think you can manage a shower without me?"

"I'll try, at least my bathroom is smaller to navigate...But, could you stay by the door please?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here." As you entered the bathroom, you had a slight struggle in starting your nightly routine. You were able to remove your clothes easily, however you hesitated in turning on the water "You need me to run the water for you too?"

"...Please."

"You don't have to be embarrassed, there's nothing wrong with..." Without thinking he opened the door, staring blankly at your bare back "I uh...didn't know you had a tattoo there."

"Wh-What the hell Blitzø?! Why didn't you knock?!" you yelled, throwing whatever you could reach at him.

"Sorry, sorry! I-I thought you had a towel on!"

"Just get out!!"

Later that night...

"Sooo...are you still mad at me?" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence. You glanced in his direction, randomly flipping channels "I'll take that as a yes. I'm sorry alright, I thought you were wearing a robe at least."

"It's your own damn fault for not knocking. Seriously, you're in a woman's apartment man, it's common sense."

"OK OK I get it, how many times do I have to apologize?"

"Forget it, it's fine. If you're gonna stay here just remember that as the golden rule: please knock."

"Right...so um...what do you usually do when you come home?"

"Pretty much what I'm doing right now, blindly flipping channels. When I'm in a better mood I'd be cooking, but I'd rather not risk burning the building down." you huffed, finally stopping on a random channel. Blitzø looked at you worriedly, then glanced at the kitchen.

"And that's where I come in, I can make you something quick. Some soup, a sandwich maybe? You have to eat something before you go to bed."

"A sandwich sounds good, at least it doesn't take that much coordination to eat. What about you, what would you be doing if you didn't have to babysit me?"

"Hey, don't say it like that. I'm here to help you...and to answer your question, most likely Stolas." he answered, making you laugh "I'm serious! This time of night that bird would be calling me right now for--" As if on cue, his phone rang with Stolas' number "Of fucking course."

"That's him isn't it?" you snickered.

"Sadly yes...Look Stolas, this is the one time I have to say no to whatever kinky game you have in mind."

"Aww, but why? I'm awfully lonely in this big bed, why won't you play with me tonight?~"

"I'm over at (Y/N)'s place, I didn't feel right leaving her alone so I'll be helping her out for a while."

"Oh that's right, poor dear would be in quite the mess without you. That's rather noble of you to go out of your way for her. I still feel awful that I couldn't help, how is she taking it?"

"She kinda skipped the denial stage, jumped straight into anger, and I think she's working on the bargaining portion of all this."

"Oh dear, I believe depression is the next stage. I hope it doesn't last long for her. Nonetheless, if you need anything for her don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Wow, nice to know you can think of something besides my dick for a change...And there is one thing you can do for me. When are you available for a visit?"

A few days later...

"Will you please tell me where we're going Blitzø? I'm already in the dark as it is, what's going on?"

"You're about to find out, just sit here." You could feel his hands on your shoulders, sitting you down on what felt like a garden chair.

"OK, are we on a patio or something?"

"Actually you're in the garden of my estate." You gasped to hear Stolas' voice "Fret not my dear, you're not in any trouble. Blitzy and I arranged a special treat for you."

"A treat, like what? ...And what is that smell, it's making me hungry." The prince chuckled at your excited tone.

"That's part of the surprise. I might have mentioned to Stolas that you like (cake flavor), so I thought you would love it the way royals eat it."

"Here you are Miss, made fresh just for this occasion." You could hear the plate being set in front of you, Blitzø putting a fork in your hand.

"Trust me, one bite and it will be as though you are in Heaven."

"Wouldn't that be nice." you chuckled. You were able to get a good sized piece onto your fork without help. Once it reached your mouth, your eyes widened in disbelief, making them laugh as a satisfied moan escaping your lips.

"Only the finest and freshest ingredients are used in my meals. How do you like it?"

"I'll never eat any cake the same way again." you swooned as to took another bite "You have to tell me, what gave you this idea Blitzø?"

"I figured I'd do something nice to push you passed the depression stage. That and he wouldn't stop texting me whenever I tried to go to--sleep!" He could feel Stolas' hand rest on his thigh, his shout startling you.

"Your highness, I may be blind, but could you not fondle my boss right in front of me?" you asked, hearing the butler snicker.

"A good guess (Y/N), I see losing your sight has made you more alert. They say the remaining 4 senses are more heightened when you're blind, is that true?"

"I'd say say so, your boy toy tried to sneak up on me twice this morning." you joked to make him laugh.

"I am NOT his boy toy! Here I am trying to do something nice for you and then you joke on me?!"

"Blind or not, I calls as I sees it boss." you playfully winked.

"Oh I like her, please feel free to bring her by again." Stolas chuckled.

"That's not very likely, I feel attacked right now." he grumbled.

"You're so cute when you pout like that, however I will spare you my flirting for (Y/N)'s sake. I also have one more gift for you." The next sound you heard nearly made you cringe.

"I know that sound, you got me a cane too?"

"I was expecting that tone, I swear I'm not trying to mock you my dear. You will need this to get around on your own."

"Why's that, eager to get rid of me?" you replied, but quickly covered your mouth "Um, I-I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"No no, it's quite alright. However would you mind waiting here for a moment? Your boss and I need to 'talk'.~" You giggled at his new tone, hearing Blitzø whimper.

"Oh come on, you promised you wouldn't...Hey, stop it, put me down! Damnit Stolas I mean it, let me go!" You and the butler both laughed as he continued to protest.

"Oh dear, that poor imp can't catch a break can he?"

"No he can't, he's told me so many stores about the times he's tried to dodge that bird and his cock. Seems like he always strikes out."

"Oh believe me Miss, I know. I'm starting to run out of excuses as well, it's only a matter of time before Lady Nadia catches on to this charade. Last time they nearly got caught, it ended up with your employer stuck in a tree for 3 hours." he laughed.

"Ohh you have to tell me that story, how did he get out of that one?"

"It's quite hilarious actually, it all started when she came home early from a meeting..."

Sometime later...

"OK, you're joking, that's how this whole 'deal' started?" you asked, trying to halt your laughter.

"I swear to you, I can't make this up even if I tried. He managed to obtain the grimoire and got lost trying to escape the guards. He ended up right in my Lord's chambers as he was getting ready for bed. His timing was absolutely horrendous, I believe you can guess what happened next."

"Got caught with the book, had to talk his way out, and it ended up with them in bed. Christ that is hilarious, I gotta tell this story to Moxxie."

"If you want me to dock your pay you won't!" Blitzø shouted, picking feathers off his clothes "That's not a night I'm too proud of."

"Why is that, that's the fateful night we first met. And by the Nine Circles you were amazing.~" Stolas swooned "I see you and Boxley have been bonding since we've been away."

"Yeah, and he's helped me get used to this cane too. Also, you have a lot of raised tiles out here. I swear I tripped like 5 times."

"I knew the pavement looked uneven, I'll be sure to have that fixed. Can't have you tripping during your next visit now can we?"

"Wait, you were serious? You wouldn't mind me coming over again?"

"Of course not, also I can keep tabs on your recovery. But mostly because you're devilishly sassy, and I like that. I bet you have a quite a few juciy stories about Blitzy as well."

"Oh do I, during this one job--"

"Well look at the time! I need to get her home and I have paperwork to get done. Let's go (Y/N)." You laughed as he grabbed your arm.

"Whatever you say boss. Be seeing you your highness, bye Boxley! Call me for more stories!"

"Trust me, I will! She was pleasant company, I rather like that girl as well. Although I must pose a question my Lord. Could you really not restore her sight?"

"Sadly no, however there is a silver lining. Her eyes should slowly recover over time, that is assuming Blitzy doesn't smother her with attention."

"Does that not concern you sire? I mean, with them sharing temporary lodgings--"

"Oh it won't come to that. I've made it clear to him what would happen if they get 'close'." he growled.

Later that night...

"Hey, can I ask you something Blitzø?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"...Why did you really take me to Stolas' estate? I mean you took the risk of sleeping with him for me. Why go through that?" He stared at you, nearly dumbfounded at the question. You felt around the table until you touched his hand "Well, why did you do it?"

"I...I wanted to do something nice for you, like I said."

"Blitzø, that's not answering me. Why did you want to do something nice for me?" you asked again, feeling his free hand stroke your face.

"Because I care about you. If only you could see my face this whole time. All those moments I was able to make you smile or laugh, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You've got the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I know it's kinda corny, but it's the truth."

"No, it's sweet. Whatever happened to seeing me as a sister?"

"Things change...come here." You felt him gently hold your face, guiding you forward to meet him in a kiss. You moaned softly, feeling him gently bite your lip. You felt him pick you up onto the table, kissing you again as he gently massaged your chest.

"B-Blitzø, easy. I'm kinda...sensitive.~" you moaned, feeling him nibble at your neck.

"Heh, sorry, you're hard to resist. You know, Stolas mentioned the body is more alert without your sight. Do you want to test that?~" he purred, kissing you again.

"A tempting offer, but I'm pretty tired. And aren't you worried about him? I mean if he were to find out about this..."

"Oh please, he tried to threaten me about us getting together already. It's not like he can tell, and I'm not letting him stop me either. Fucking him is just business, you would be a different story.~"

"Good to know I guess...Maaaaaaybe I can spare a few minutes before bed." You laughed as he picked you up, no doubt carrying you to your room.


	20. 🔞 Blitzø x Drag Queen Male Reader: Number One Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're an assassin by day and a diva by night. You're almost at Angel's level of fame. Everyone loves you...even your boss?

"OK Moxxie, can you please explain to me how you got into this mess?" you asked, pressing your back against the wall as a security guard passed you.

"Long story short; I dropped one of my grenades, the pin came loose, and the rest is history. I'm lucky I was able to get out of there before it went off."

"You're luckier I was able to find you. The fun part now is killing time until the next portal opens. If only you weren't stuck in a place so secure, what's with all the...Back up, back up!" You quickly pushed him back, ducking behind a bush.

"Hm, thought I heard something." the guard shrugged as he passed by you.

"As I was saying, what's with all the security? Who the hell was your target?"

"Some spoiled heiress, I got the job done but the grenade I mentioned kinda spoiled my escape. The goal was to get and out _quietly_. As you can see, that didn't happen."

"Relax Mox, sure we're stuck in a garden maze. But on the plus side we've got another 10 minutes to kill until we can go home."

"But we wouldn't be in this mess if I was more careful." he scolded himself.

"Hey, even I have off days. Hell, even I had an assignment go south just like this. At least there's no dog this time." you chuckled.

"Um, funny you mention a dog."

"Wait, _is_ there a dog?" you asked, regretting your comment. Before Moxxie could respond, you suddenly yelled in pain. You cringed as you could feel something biting down hard on your tail. You dug your claws into the dirt, felling yourself being dragged away "Moxxie!!"

"(Y/N)!" He tried to grab your hand, but the Rottweiler that found you had a firm hold on you.

"Hey guys, I think the dogs found one of'em!" You panicked as one of the henchmen started to come closer.

"Damn mutt, let me go!" You kicked at the dog, only for it to bite down harder. Moxxie leapt out of the bush, slashing at the canine's muzzle. It backed away with a pained whimper, but snarled at you menacingly.

"Uh-oh, most dogs usually back down after that."

"Not this one, run!" You grabbed his arm and took off down the dark path. It wasn't long before your pursuers caught up to you, opening fire as you tried to run. You let out a pained tell as a bullet grazed your arm, but you forced yourself to keep running.

"(Y/N), are you alright?!"

"I've had worse, I'm fine. Get ahead of me, I think I still have a smoke bomb left." You hastily patted yourself down as he passed you, digging out a small explosive from your pocket. You pulled the pin with your teeth, nailing the first lackey in the head with the bomb as it went off.

"Nice shot, you gotta teach me how to do...that?!" You both yelled as you started to fall into the ground. Fortunately, although landing on top of each other, you both found yourselves crashing down on to Blitzø's desk.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to call you back Stolas. I take it the rescue went well?" he chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

"Kind of...but I think (Y/N)'s knee is digging into my back..." Moxxie groaned painfully as you tried to get up.

"Whoops, sorry Mox. I have to ask though, why didn't you send Millie to get him? Why call me on my day off?" you asked, shaking the leaves off of your jacket.

"I tried to, but she was already out on a job when I called her. She lost her mind when I told her he was in trouble. But I just texted her that you're back, so it's good."

"If you say so boss. I take it you need me to stay for the rest of the day?" you asked, hoping to hear him say no.

"Afraid so (Y/N), we got a lot of calls today. Even with me going out there we can't keep up."

"Damn it, of course you gotta fall back on me. What about Loona, can't she help?" you asked glancing out the window to see her leaning back in her chair "It's not like she's doing anything."

"It's not like she's done anything before." Moxxie added.

"Ahem! I'll have you know that Loona works just as hard as the rest of us, thank you. Besides, if she leaves the desk we'll miss too many calls. We don't want a repeat of last week now do we?"

"Guess not, the legal team was pissed when we denied all those calls. Speaking of which, how many did we get today?"

"Too many to count, that last ad we sent out _really_ brought the traffic in. Hopefully we can get this done quickly, I have plans tonight." he whined.

"So you called me in to make sure your night isn't wasted. Oh yeah, that totally sounds fair." you retorted sarcastically.

"Oh please, his 'plans' mainly include him stalking me and my wife! I made the mistake of telling him my plans for Date Night, and he just felt the need to invite himself." Moxxie grumbled, glaring at his boss.

"As nice as that sounds Mox, I actually won't be able to join you guys tonight."

"See, he always...Wait, you're not? Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"Because, for the first time in forever I have a night to myself. Stolas' wife has the flu and he has to take care of her. I finally have a break from that bird!" he laughed as he spun around in his chair.

"Good for you boss. No disrespect, but you were looking _really_ rough after your last 'meeting' with him." you commented.

"He's one of the horniest demons in Hell, **any** night with him is bound to be rough regardless. This is gonna be great, Loona and I finally get to spend some time together and I get to go back to my favorite club. I get to relax with my favorite drink and watch my favorite queen perform.~" he sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"There he goes again, I swear that Corra Rageous is all he thinks about." Moxxie commented, rubbing his temples.

"Corra who now?"

"You're joking, right? You seriously don't know the name Corra Rageous?!" Blitzø asked, nearly pulling you over his desk.

"Whoa! Boss take it easy, aside from Angel Dust, I'm not really up to date on the 'queens' down here. Who's Corra Rageous?" you asked before being released.

"She's only **the** most popular imp Drag Queen to ever come out of Imp City." he started, pulling a flyer from his desk drawer "When she first started out it was mostly popup street performances. Once she started working for Valentino, she became a star overnight. I've been to all her shows, and I have an album of ticket stubs to prove it. If I could meet her one time, even get a kiss from those sweet angelic lips, I can die happy~." he sighed as he stared at the flyer.

"Sir? Helloooo, sir?" Moxxie snapped his fingers in his face, however he got no reaction "Yep, we've lost him."

"OK then, while you snap him out of his fanboy coma, I'll check out the assignment board."

**One long shift later...**

"It took me a while, but I was able to get Blitzø to come back to reality. I swear he sat at his desk most of the day staring at that poster." Moxxie commented.

"Sheesh, he's got it bad for this queen huh?"

"Afraid, but to change the subject, Millie and I wanted to thank you for your help earlier. We wanted to treat you with dinner, there's a decent cafe not too far from here. Care to join us tonight?"

"Oh, that sounds nice, but I've already got plans. Sorry, maybe we can do lunch next week?"

"Sure thing, we'll be in touch. See you Friday?"

"Same time, later Mox." After going your separate ways, you did a quick 360 to make sure you were alone. You pulled out your phone just in time to answer it "Hey Angie, I was just about to call you."

"Sure you were (Y/N), am I good to pull up?"

"All clear, everyone's gone home. And thanks again for the ride, I still need to get my brakes fixed."

"Anytime hun, can't have Hell's 2nd famous Queen bein' a no show." Angel chuckled, hanging up as he pulled up to the curb.

"That's cold dude, 2nd famous Queen, really?"

"What, it's an observation if anything. You haven't been down here as long as I have, I've got more of a reputation than you. And yours could be bigger if--"

"Angel, for literally the 12th time, I'm not ditching I.M.P. for the Porn Studio." Angel groaned as you quickly cut him off "I'm sorry, but it's not gonna happen. Why are you so hell-bent on getting me to work there?"

"I'll be honest, it would be nice to have another friend in the studio. Also Val never misses your shows, says you look sexy in those dresses he gets made for ya. I'm startin' to think he as a leg fetish."

"You're just now noticing? That pervert is barking up the wrong tree. Money or not, I don't date or work for pampered assholes."

"At least you have that option." he mumbled as he parked. You watched him as he left the car, clearly upset with your response.

"Hey, Ange...I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. What I meant was I'd rather not be with someone like him, it's already hell working for the guy."

"It's cool, I hear ya babe. And I never said nothin' about sleepin' with him, you know that right?"

"We're talking about Valentino here, it's no secret that he sleeps with all his stars."

"Regretfully myself included." he sighed "I ain't lettin' that get to me anymore though, even though I'm stuck workin' for him I've still got Lucca."

"Oooh, you mean that hot wolf hybrid? You guys finally official or what?" you asked eagerly, making your friend laugh.

"Sorry babe, you know I don't kiss and tell."

"Bullshit, you tell Cherri everything, why not me huh? Come on, on a scale of spark to flame, how good is he?"

"Two words: Wild. Fire." Angel sighed longingly.

"Talkin' about Lucca again?" the bouncer asked, making him blush.

"Butt out Cliff, no one asked ya!"

"Oh yeah, definitely talkin' about him. Come on in guys, you got a big crowd waitin' tonight."

"They'll have to wait a little longer regardless, it takes forever for us to get dressed."

"Nah nah nah, it takes **you** forever to get dressed babe. You never lay your stuff out like I do."

"Lay it out, really?! Your vanity is a mess every night!" you shot back.

"OK OK, take it inside ladies. You're on soon so make this time count." he scolded.

"Alright we're going, I gotta find my lipstick anyway. I swear Crystal is stealing my makeup, I'm the only one that wears Ruby Rouge."

"Only 'cause that's your signature brand. I swear you're obsessed with it, do you wear anything else?"

"Nope, just like how you like wearing Lucca's dick." you teased, laughing as he threw his bag at you.

" _Sta_ _'zitto_! I've got 6 arms bitch, and I'll gladly choke the hell outta ya with all of'em if you keep talkin' shit."

"Sure you will, if I had a dollar for every time you used that threat on me..."

"I mean it this time! Can I get through tonight without you teasin' me about him?"

"I tease you because I'm curious, I've never slept with a wolf demon. Was he rough like most guys or what?"

"...He's a fine mix between rough and gentle. I swear he treats each time like my first, he's sweet like that.~" he sighed as he sat at his vanity, admiring a picture of him and Lucca taped to the mirror.

"Now we're getting somewhere, you gotta tell me more after the show."

"No I don't, but I'll think about it. Only of you let me borrow your mascara, I keep forgettin' to head to the beauty supply and I'm all out."

"I'm better off giving it to you at this point, thanks to you I'm low."

"That's your own fault for being the 'Mom Friend' on the staff. I swear you've got everything in that bag."

"Shut up." you laughed as you put on your wig cap.

"Wait, what happened to you, you're bleeding." Angel asked, noticing blood seeping through your sleeve

"Huh? Oh crap, I gotta change this damn thing already? Perfect, if I get blood on my dress Val is gonna kill me."

"Relax, I got ya. Let's hurry and get that changed, if you wear your boa you can hide it. What happened though, rough day?" he asked as he carefully unraveled the bandage.

"You have no idea. To sum it up, my co-worker had a sloppy escape and needed some help. The next thing I knew a dog thought my tail was a new toy, and I got shot at."

"That's another reason to work at the studio, no one shootin' at ya." he commented, only for you to glare at him "Don't look at me like that _cagna_ , you know what I meant."

"I know what you said too." you growled back "Oh, and get this, I just learned my boss is a huge Corra fan."

"You're just now noticing?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm not talking about Val, I meant my other boss, Blitzø. Said he's gonna try and catch my show tonight." Your comment made him freeze, looking up at you in concern.

"...Your I.M.P. boss, he's gonna be here? Aren't you worried?"

"What do I have to worry about? He's a dorky fanboy, if anything tugging on his heartstrings is gonna be just as fun."

"Babe, I speak from experience when I say you don't wanna do that. The last thing you want is a stalker fan. Once he's hooked, he'll be hard to shake off."

"I never thought I'd say this, but you worry too much. Let's finish getting ready, I want to get in and out of those heels as soon as possible." Despite your almost bloody mess, your transformation was always your favorite part of the night. You would always start with your makeup, applying your beloved (favorite color) lipstick on last. With your (favorite color) dress to match, your (hair color) wig was soon to follow. Despite how long your prep time usually is, you and Angel always manage to finish at the same time.

"Heeeey, lookin' good there beautiful." he giggled.

"You talking to me or yourself? I already know I'm hot." you teased, winking at your reflection.

"Careful (Y/N), Pride is just as bad a sin as Lust. At least that's what Charlie says, she's startin' to rub off on me."

"Nope, you know it's Corra when the wig comes on Angie. (F/N) (L/N) by day..."

"And rising star Corra Rageous by night. You're goin' places with a name like that, the Porn Studio could be one of'em." he playfully elbowed you, but flinched as you growled at him.

"Angel Dust I swear to God! If I hear the words 'Porn Studio' again one more time tonight...!"

"OK OK I'll stop! Shit, you're scary when your eyes glow like that."

"Then quit testing my nerves, because me on that stage is the closest thing to porn these perverts are gonna get."

"Fine, fair enough. Shall we then Miss Rageous?"

"After you." As you followed him to the stage, you could only laugh as you heard the crowd's uproarious cheering "Music to my ears, this is the second best part of the night."

"Really, what's the first?"

"The tips." you joked to make him laugh, but you were both cut off by Cliff.

"Hold it ladies, the boss wants to talk to ya before ya hit the stage."

"I swear if this is about the Porn Studio..." you muttered, glaring at Angel.

"Eh, I doubt it. You know he likes seein' us after we get all dolled up." Angel commented.

"Whatever, let's get it over with." As you followed him through the club you waved at your fans, occasionally blowing kisses at your admirers. It wasn't long before you noticed Loona and Blitzø sitting in a booth, watching with huge smiles as you passed them. You teased Blitzø with a wink, making him swoon as you blew him a kiss.

"I'm tellin' ya hun, you're gonna reel him in." Angel warned with a singsong tone.

"I know, but his reactions are too priceless to pass up." you chuckled. Eventually, you found yourself standing before Valentino as he sat in a lavish private booth, cigarette in hand.

"There's my ladies, lookin' just as sexy as ever." he commented, blowing a puff of red smoke.

"Only for you Daddy, did ya want us to keep ya company?~" Angel asked flirtatiously, leaving you to roll your eyes.

"As much as I'd love that baby, all I want is to see you dance for me tonight. As for you Corra, stay and sit on Daddy's lap. We need to have a little talk." Angel glanced at you worriedly before being dismissed. You sighed as he summoned you with a beckoning finger, sitting on his vacant lap.

"Funny, usually Angie is the one sitting here. Needed a break from him tonight?"

"Not quite baby, we need to talk...business.~" he purred, making you flinch as he kissed your neck, slowly stroking your leg. You hated it when he held you like this, his kisses only made it worse. Putting your stubborn pride aside, you knew it wouldn't be wise to fight back against an Overlord...especially when you're literally in his lap. Try as you might to hold back your soft moans, you could hear him chuckle as he licked your neck. He was determined to get a reaction out of you. Before he could tease you further however, he noticed the gauze on your arm "What the hell is this, did someone get rough with you?" he asked, gripping your arm right below the bandage.

"It's nothing Daddy, just had a bad day at my other job."

"What have I told you about being careful? Can't have anything happen to my favorite star.~" he cooed as he kissed your arm.

"Please, don't pull that shit line on me. Everyone down here knows Angie is your favorite."

"You're still my favorite next to him. Speaking of Angel Cakes, he told me you don't wanna work over at the studio."

"No, I don't. Is that a problem with you?"

"Not a problem really, it's a shame if anything. With legs like yours, you'd have the fellas goin' crazy. Hell, they're enough to drive me crazy.~" he grinned as his claws gently teased your legs.

"No wonder you have my dresses cut short. I'm flattered, but I'm not interested." You tried to stand, but the smoke formed a chain on your wrist. You were pulled forward to meet his face, as well as hold your gun under his chin.

"H-Hey, take it easy with that thing toots..." Cliff warned.

"You got some fucking nerve to pull a weapon on me babe."

"I don't care, I'm nothing like those other sluts of yours. I'll gladly kick your ass to get my point across. I. Said. No." you growled, staring him down. He chuckled as he let you go.

"You've got some serious balls for a boy in a dress, that's what I love about you (Y/N)." He watched as you raised your leg onto the table, licking his lips as he watch you holster your gun in your garter belt.

"It's Corra, 'Daddy'."

"Hold it, Angel Cakes has his job, now here's yours. I want you to work the crowd a little, then 'sing' for me. And since you wanna catch an attitude with me, you got a little fan meet and greet afterwords. Autographs, photos, the usual shit."

"What?! It's a full house tonight, I'll be here all night--!" You froze as he slammed a fist on the table.

"I don't give a rat's ass about how long you'll be here! You knew what you signed up for when Angel told you about my place!" he yelled "Besides, not only do you owe me money for missin' work last week, you also blew off a regular client. Either do as I say, or you can do me.~" he winked, knowing you would back down.

"No offense, but I'd rather have a spiked club up my ass than you."

"That's what I thought, now go."

"Fine..."

"Ahem!" You flinched at his shout, gripping a tight fist.

"...Whatever you say Mr. Valentino." you replied with a forced smile.

"Much better, now get to it baby."

"Spoiled, pompous son of a bitch. If I didn't need this fucking job I would've pulled the damn trigger." you cursed under your breath.

"Uh-huh, then we'd both be outta the job." Cliff commented.

"Piss off Cliff, you always side with him."

"I'm his bodyguard, it's my job to make sure he's still breathin'. That and I need him to sign my paycheck." he joked to make you laugh "By the way, you might wanna hand over (nickname). Remember last time that gun went off?"

"Good point, here. But if I find my gun case empty it's your head."

"Relax, I know where to stash it. Now get goin', you got a long night ahead of ya."

"Ugh, don't remind me." As soon as you returned to the dance floor, you found yourself bumping into someone "Ouch, watch where you're...Oh it's you.~" you giggled, realizing you ran into your boss.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry, I was just...going to...um..." he muttered nervously, making you laugh.

"Use your big boy words baby, that's no way to talk to a lady. Is this seat taken?"

"Uh, no! P-Please, join us. I-I'm Blitzø by the way, and this is Loona."

"Hi, oh wow. I can't believe I'm sitting next to you right now, I-I am such a huge fan. Can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure thing sweetie." She squealed, eagerly taking out her phone for a selfie.

"I'm so making this my new wallpaper, thank you so much."

"Anytime, although I can't say I've seen you both before. Is this your first time seeing me live?"

"Well, it's _my_ first time seeing you personally. I've seen all your videos online, and let me just say I love your outfits. Is it true they're custom made for you?"

"Oh yes, Val spares no expense for my dresses. The one I'm wearing is my personal favorite, what do you think?~" you asked, making Blitzø blush as you rested your legs on his lap.

"Oh wow.~"

"You OK honey?"

"I-I-I'm fine, great..." he gulped, biting his lip as he admired your thighs.

'This is so funny, look at his face. Too bad I can't record this.' you snickered to yourself, scooting onto his lap "You're actually kinda cute, Blitzø right?"

"Y-Yes, you...you think I'm cute?"

"Are you kidding, you're so adorable when you blush like that." you giggled as you hugged him, smothering his face in your chest "I could just eat you up.~"

"I-I wouldn't mind.~" he purred, enjoying your embrace.

"Be careful what you wish for Blitzø. There's a high chance you might be on his lap all night Corra. Um, c-can I call you Corra?" she asked sheepishly.

"That's my name isn't it? It's been fun chatting with you both but I have to--Oh!" As you tried to stand, you could feel Blitzø wrap his arms around your waist.

"Just 5 more minutes, please.~" he cooed, looking up at you with puppy eyes.

"Heh, sorry sweetie, I gotta get on stage. Be sure to stick around for an autograph after the show. I'll be seeing you Blitzy.~" He sighed longingly, feeling your tail rub under his chin as you left.

"B-Be...seeing you.~" he waved as you blew him another kiss.

"Wow, I can't believe we got to talk to her! She is so cool, I was so afraid she was gonna be a total diva...Blitzø, you OK?"

"She thinks I'm cute.~" he giggled to himself, making Loona laugh at his love struck state.

"OK everyone, settle down, settle down. Let's give it up for another lovely performance from Angel Dust." Everyone cheered and whistled as he blew kisses to the crowd "And now, let's welcome our next queen to the stage. She may be small but she's feisty as hell, let's give it up for Imp City's very own Corra Rageous!" Everyone cheered loudly as you graced the stage, except for Blitzø who stared at you longingly.

'Geez, look at him. He's like a schoolboy with a crush, might as well give him a good show.' you thought to yourself as you stepped up to the mike "Hello my lovelies, thank you so much for the warm welcome. This first song goes out to a special imp in the house to the night, you know who you are.~" you winked, no doubt at him.

As you went on with your performance, you glanced at their booth to notice Loona was now sitting alone. Although you wondered where Blitzø had gone, you were more focused on your song as you glanced at Val. After a few more songs, you still saw no sign of Blitzø as you left the stage.

"Phew, finally free for the rest of the night." Angel sighed with relief, having changed back into his previous outfit "I heard you're gonna be here for a while. You want me to keep ya company?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I just wish I could go home, these heels are killing me." you whined as you removed your shoes.

"You think you've got problems? ALL of my shoes have to be custom made, none of my boots come cheap toots. Anywho I'm out, I got a hot date with a wolf tonight."

"Of course you do, but tell Lucca if it doesn't work out I'm interested." you teased, making your friend roll his eyes at you.

"Oh piss off, I'll see ya next week. Good luck out there."

"Thanks, I might need it." As he left, you took a moment to massage your feet. You were about to take a break from your wig as well, until you heard a thud from your closet "What the...?" Once you turned around, you yelled as Blitzø fell forward with an alarmed yelp "The hell, Blitzø?!"

"Finally! I thought I locked myself in for a second..." he cracked his back with a pained groan, looking at you awkwardly.

"What...in the hell...are you doing? More importantly, how did you get back here?" you asked angrily, trying to maintain your feminine tone.

"I um...I kinda snuck back here. I only wanted to see you again before I left. And especially before the mob came back here. You were amazing tonight.~"

"Thank you, but you really shouldn't be back here. If Val catches you--" you gasped as he pinned you to the vanity.

"I don't care, I'd do anything to be with you.~" he said, worrying you with his amorous tone.

"...Um, I'm sorry, to _be_ with me? Is that what you said?"

"Yes, I'm not just another fan. When I say I love you I mean it. I love you Corra Rageous, more than anyone I've ever met.~" You panicked as he tried to go in for a kiss, making you lunge your knee into his stomach. You were quick to get away from him as he slumped to the side.

"O-OK, you went from cute to creepy fast. You need to go before I call security!"

"W-Wait, don't! I'm sorry, please, if you do one thing for me I swear I'll leave you alone."

"If it gets you out of here I'm willing to do anything." you replied impatiently, but instantly regretted your words. After all, 'anything' meant anything.

"Anything? I-In that case...would you consider...g-going out with me?" he asked shyly, nervously holding his tail as he waited for your answer. You could only stare at him as he gave you the same puppy eyes from before.

"Oh alright, I work again next week so--"

"Wait, are you serious? You'll really go out with me?!" he squealed excitedly.

"Whoa whoa whoa! There's a catch though, you have to take it up with my boss Val. Next time you come look for him in VIP, I'll no doubt be the one sitting on his lap. Concerning the catch, you might have to pay for my company. Be warned because he charges high for me."

"I don't care, I'd pay anything for a night with you...N-Not like that! I meant that...um...You know, to spend time with you. N-Not that I wouldn't mind...well..." You shook your head with a smirk, cutting him off as you kissed his cheek.

"Just get out of here you dork. I'll see you next Saturday, OK?"

"O-OK.~" he giggled incoherently as he left your dressing room.

"Phew that was close...and now I have a date to get ready for...with my boss." You grabbed a pillow, screaming into it as you fell back on the couch.

**A week later...**

"A date?! You promised your _boss_ a date?! _Sei pazzo, perché dovresti farlo_?!" Angel exclaimed.

"If you're gonna cuss me out, can you at least do it in English? You should've seen the look on his face Angie, it looked like he was gonna start crying if I said no."

"(Y/N), as much as I love you, you're such a damn a softie. One of these days it's gonna get you in trouble, like it has right now! I told you not to hook this guy, but you just went ahead and threw out a fuckin' net out for him!" You rolled your eyes at him, finishing up your makeup as he continued his rant in angry Italian.

"Angel please, we're just gonna have a few drinks and he goes home happy. If he gets handsy then I dropkick him to the floor, easy."

"Uh-huh, and you risk Vox chewin' your ass out again." Angel muttered.

"Wait, Vox is here tonight?! God I can't stand him, I swear those freaks are out to tag team me." you whimpered.

"Eh, it's not that bad really." Angel commented, making you look back at him questionably "What? Someday's it's a good lay and others it's not."

"For someone who hates his bosses, you are such a freak." you commented as you put on your wig.

"OK gals, let's get it movin', same deal as last time. Angel, you're on the pole, and Corra..."

"Yeah yeah I know Cliff, I gotta deal with Val's TV head boyfriend tonight. I thought he had more work at the studio."

"He got the editing done fast, you know how he is. He was eager to see ya in your new little number tonight. Let's get moving, club's waitin' and so is he." As Cliff escorted you to VIP, you failed to find Blitzø in the crowd. Instead, a new group occupied the booth he sat in from before "Evenin' boss, look who I brought all dolled up for ya."

"Well well, it's been a while Corra. Did you miss me?~" Vox winked as he patted his leg, no doubt your cue to sit on his lap.

"Can't say I have..." you muttered as you took your seat, but winced as he held your face.

"I'm sorry, what was that baby?" he sneered, his screen briefly flashing from blue to red.

"Y-Yes, I did."

"That's what I thought you said. Have you been a good girl for Daddy Val?"

"That depends, are trying to 'recruit' me too?" you asked sarcastically.

"Clever girl, you should really reconsider the offer. You could be a real star if you relocate. The best part is we would be working much closer together.~" he chuckled, making you cringe as he sent a small spark of electricity up your leg.

"Hey boss, you got a live one here. Says he wants to buy Corra's company."

"Really, we got a high baller already? They do know she's up for a high price right?"

"Oh he knows, but he won't stop braggin' about how he knows her. I ain't buyin' that shit for all the money in my pocket." Cliff laughed.

"Did he say who he was?" you asked.

"Er...the hell was his name again? He's an imp, tall with big black and white horns. That ringin' any bells babe?" Your eyes widened at the description. You quickly got up, looking over the railing to see Blitzø sitting at the bar with a large envelope in his arms.

"Blitzø...I didn't think he'd come back."

"And how do you know this guy?" Vox questioned, making you tense up.

"He's...just another fan I met last week. He asked me out but I told him it wouldn't be cheap. I can't believe he--"

"Send him up Cliff, if he's got the cash he can have her all night for all I care."

"Whatever you say boss."

"Um, about that all night bit. You were joking right?"

"Did it sound like I was joking babe? Sex is the next best thing that sells down here, you should know that." You let out a soft whimper as you sat next to him.

'Great, what if it does come to that? What do I do then?! I should've listened to Angel, this has officially gone too far...'

"Hey, take it easy you oversized goat! You don't have to push me." Blitzø grumbled.

"I'm a ram wise ass." he growled "You want Corra right? You gotta talk to him first."

"R-Right..." he gulped nervously, his eyes glued to you as he approached the table "So, I thought Valentino would be here tonight."

"He had business to take care of. What, am I not good enough for you?" Vox growled.

"No no no! I-I wasn't implying--"

"Cut the crap man, you got the cash or not? Corra here comes at a pretty high price." he chuckled, making you squirm as his fingers tickled your waist.

"I do, is this enough?" Your jaw dropped slightly as the envelope hit the table, bundles of hundreds spilling out of the envelope. Even Vox was left speechless as he inspected the payment.

"Hmm, it's legit. I gotta ask though, how does an imp like you get a hold of this much money?"

"Let's just say I know the right people. Shall we Miss Rageous?" he asked, offering his hand to you.

"Of course, so long as you buy a girl a drink first." you giggled as you left with him "Your timing is impeccable, I can't stand him."

"I can see why, does he always get touchy with you?"

"When is he ever **not** touchy? He's not as bad as Val but still, I hate it when he zaps me. Seriously though, where did you get all that money?" you asked, noticing him hesitate as you sat at the bar.

"Yeah, about that...When I said I knew the right people, would you believe me if I said Stolas was one of those people?"

"As in Prince Stolas, how do you--?"

"Trust me when I say it's best you don't know." You snickered as he cut you off, already knowing the story behind him and the prince "I'm serious though, I mentioned to him I was a fan of yours and he was generous to loan me some money. The best part is I still have enough left over for us. Everything is on me tonight, and I'll have a margarita." he said as he gave a stack of money to the bartender.

"Whoa, you got it man."

"Just fix my usual Frank, and look at you high rolling. But to borrow that much cash from royalty, how will you pay him back?"

"Ooh he'll make sure I pay him back..." he muttered "A-Anyway, I'm glad you took me up on my offer. I was afraid you would say no after I snuck into your dressing room."

"It's OK sweetie, you wouldn't be the first fan to try that. The only difference is you're the only one to get pass Cliff, and he's one of the best bodyguards those 2 hired. You have to tell me how you managed that."

"It wasn't easy, the first few times he spotted me made it difficult. He kept his eyes on the door almost all night, I'm amazed I got away with it myself."

"That's pretty impressive to sneak past someone like him. You're a sly one aren't you?~" He flinched, feeling your tail run up his back.

"W-Well uh, I just...heh...Wh-When you work as an assassin stealth is natural I guess."

"That's where I know your face from, don't you run I.M.P.?"

"Yes, you've heard of my company?"

"Who hasn't? It's nice that someone is out there to help some of us get some payback."

"Here we go folks. One margarita for the gentleman, and one glass of red wine for the lady." he sat your drinks down, winking at you.

"Wow, is that Hell's Delight? That's the most expensive brand on the market!"

"I know, Val spares no expense for me and Angie. A glass of wine is just as fine, like me.~" As you sipped your drink, Blitzø's claws scratched the counter as he stared at you. He took a deep breath, practically chugging his drink.

"Easy man, that's only your first one."

"I don't care, just keep them coming."

**A few drinks later...**

"You're kidding, you got stuck in a tree?" you laughed.

"I shit you not, I took a leap of faith, missed the pool, and landed in the tree instead." he laughed, nearly knocking over his glass "I had to call one of my employees to get me, and boy was he pissed. It took forever to get my horns untangled from the branches. Maybe I should get them filed down, it'll definatly keep them from getting caught again."

"You shouldn't, I like'em big.~" you teased, making him blush as you leaned against him "I heard imps with large horns are pretty big in uh... _other_ areas too. Care to show me?~"

"Um, I-I don't know how true that is. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm pretty uh...huge I guess, but--" Before he knew it, you cut off his flustered response with a deep kiss. His head was spinning as you explored his mouth, your tongue roughly massaging his before you broke apart from him. A thin line of drool still connected your lips before breaking from the weight.

"Sorry, what were you saying?~"

"I was...saying that we should get out of here. My place?~"

"Aww, why make me wait? My dressing room is much closer.~"

"Works for me.~" It didn't take long for you to drag him to your dressing room. Once the door was closed, he caught your lips in another hot kiss as you locked the door behind you. You moaned softly as he kissed your neck, reaching back to undo your dress. Before he could try to strip you, you pushed him back onto the couch to undo his pants.

"Oh God, if this is a dream, please don't wake me up."

"Trust me honey, you're not dreaming.~" As you pulled his briefs down, you were in awe of his massive cock as it sprung up in your face "Oh wow, you **are** huge. And already dripping, someone's an eager boy.~" He let out a shuddering gasp as you slowly went down on him. The warmth from your mouth alone was enough to drive him crazy. He moaned louder as you started to pick up speed, his claws gripping the cushions so tightly they started to tear.

"C-Corra...Aaah!~"

"Ah ah ah, keep your voice down Blitzy. You don't want us to get caught do you?~" you giggled as you sat up, turning around to give him a nice view of your ass as you removed your panties.

"Oh boy, this is really happening, isn't it?" he asked, whimpering as you sat on his lap.

"What's the matter, you're not getting cold feet on me are you?" you asked with a playful pout.

"Oh no, I just...Aaah! C-Can't believe...oohh God.~" He gripped your hips in his claws, both of you moaning as you steadily started to ride his dick. You let out soft mixes of whines and moans as you sped up, but let out a surprised shout as he spanked you.

"Ow! B-Blitzy, what was that for? Haven't I been a good girl?"

"Oh no, you've been very bad. And bad girls need to be punished.~" he chuckled with a sinister grin, pinning you to the couch. You gasped as he forced his full length inside you, wasting no time in increasing his speed.

"Aah! Oh God! Fuck me baby, make me yours!~" you shouted excitedly as he spanked you again, this time scratching your skin enough to make you bleed. You didn't seem to mind as you called out his name in between thrusts. Blitzø looked down at you, still in disbelief as he continued to plow your ass like a field. He was totally taken in by your voice, every moan and whimper enticed him to screw you harder and faster. At this point, it was as though his body had a mind of its own. Soon, both your bodies ruptured with pleasure. As you made a mess of his suit, you could feel him filling you to the brim with his cum. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, your entire body drained of any energy. Soon, your vision was hazy, your ears were ringing as Blitzø tried to call out to you. The next thing you knew, everything went black.

"You know the rules about bringing 'friends' to the hotel Angel! Whatever game you guys have planned--!"

"For the 6th time Vags, it ain't like that!" You groaned, hearing Angel yelling at someone. With your head pounding from the drinks, you whimpered as you pulled a pillow over your head "As I was sayin', this is the imp I was tellin' ya about. My friend (Y/N), AKA Corra?"

"No way, **he's** Corra Rageous?! Can I get an autograph when he wakes up?" another, higher pitched voice, asked with a squeal. Hearing your drag name was enough to wake up.

"W-Wait, what?! Angel you said you wouldn't--!" You paused mid-rant, groaning in pain as you laid back on the bed "Fuck my head hurts..."

"Yeah, I don't think he's in the mood for fans right now Nifty."

"Geez, what happened to him anyway?" Vaggie asked.

"Long story short, hang over. If you'll excuse me, I need to make him a wake up cocktail."

"Fine, I guess you can let him rest for a while. Just be sure to call Husk at the front desk once he's ready, he can call him a cab."

"Yeah yeah, I got it toots, be seein' ya. And as for you..." As he approached the bed, he caught you off guard as he smacked you with a pillow "Have you lost your mind?! I oughta kill ya for the shit you just pulled!!"

"Ouch! Do you have bricks in that thing, what was that for? And what did I do exactly?"

"That was for sneakin' some stud backstage! And **this** is for ruining my favorite dress!" he ranted as he hit you again "It was layin' on the couch and your jizz got everywhere!"

"Will you shut up with the screaming?!" you winced, holding your pounding head as you fell back on the bed "Damn it, I am in so much pain right now. My head _and_ my ass hurt..."

"Huh, I kinda saw you as a dom. Kinks aside, here I thought I was the slut. My porn shoots aren't even that messy. For Satan's sake, who did you screw to leave a mess like that?"

"Who did I...wait..." Your face turned bright pink as you recalled your 'time' with Blitzø. From the drinks at the bar to you being alone with him, it was all starting to come back in one messy flashback.

"Hello, (Y/N)? You still with me babe?"

"I fucked my boss..." you muttered.

"You what now?"

"It was Blitzø, my boss! We had our little 'date' and uh...things got hot fast..." you answered, pulling the blanket over your head to brace yourself for his reaction.

"Ah-ha! I called it, I fuckin' called it! I should've bet your ass this would happen!" he cackled.

"Go ahead, yuck it up. I'm too hungover to argue right now...Wait, what time is it?! Please tell me it isn't tomorrow morning!"

"Chill out babe, it's like 11 PM, might as well be tomorrow. You were passed out for at least 2 hours. I didn't want you to wake up freakin' out so I brought you to the hotel."

"Oh, thanks I guess. What about my clothes?"

"I brought'em, your gun too. And I had your dress and that coat cleaned, it's waitin' for ya back at the club. You better be lucky you had a tight wig cap, 'cause that woulda been all she wrote if it came off."

"Which is why I modify my caps to fit my head snug, I'm just glad he didn't try to pull it off. I'm off Hell's Delight for a while, that wine is potent." you whined as you rubbed your temples.

"Uh-huh, that's what you said last time. Sooo, you wanna stay the night or am I callin' a cab?"

"A cab, I won't clock in on time if I leave from here...Hang on, did you mention a coat just now?"

"Yeah, I figured it was his so I put it in your bag. He was sweet enough to cover you up with it. It's kinda cute, Lucca does that for me when he sees me laid out at the bar."

"Ange, think about that. How do I explain why **I** have his coat?"

"What am I, a fortune teller? I can tell ya everything from the right lube down to the best makeup tips, you gotta figure this one out on your own."

"Hmm, makeup tips..." You glanced at your bag, looking at your wig as an idea formed in your head.

**The next morning, I.M.P....**

"You sure you wanna do this (Y/N)?" Angel asked, watching you adjust your wig.

"Yep, he's going to find out eventually."

"If you say so...but what about last night? I mean, how do you really feel about him after that?" he asked. You were silent for a moment, squeezing his coat in your arms.

"I...I honestly don't know. I was drunk, it all happened so fast. I guess I'll find out when I talk to him."

"Just relax toots, ya got me for emotional support, it'll work out." You smiled as rested a comforting hand on your shoulder. Once the elevator doors opened, you were greeted to Moxxie reacting to you both with a spit take of his coffee.

"Wh...What the...A-Aren't you...?"

"That reaction never gets old. I'm Corra Rageous, and this is my friend Angel Dust. I'm looking for an imp named Blitzø, I heard I could find him here."

"H-He's...OK, I didn't think you of all imps would show up in that elevator. I have to ask you this because he's been talking about it all day. He mentioned that you both had a date last night, did you really...?" Even though he didn't finish the question, you were still blushing.

"Damn, the guy works fast." Angel snickered.

"Shut up, I can't believe he's already talking about it." you grumbled "Which way is his office sweetie?"

"Down this way, make a left and you'll see Loona's desk."

"Perfect, thank you."

"You know, you're actually kinda cute for an imp.~" Angel winked, making Moxxie blush.

"Angel, come on!"

"Alright alright, I'm coming! At least I could've been." he laughed shamelessly at his joke.

"And you say my jokes are bad...Ahem, excuse me Miss?"

"Sorry lady, we don't take walk-ins anymore, you gotta call." Loona replied, flipping through her magazine.

"Look babe, if you want a good review you'll look at your clients." Angel commented.

"Wait, that voice..." She gasped as she lowered the magazine, shrieking as she fell out of her chair.

"Oh my, are you alright?"

"I-I'm good, but you're here. You're actually here, in our building, in our lobby!" she squealed "And with Angel Dust too?! I am such a huge fan of your HellTube channel, your videos are so funny."

"Aww, why thank you. You know, the one with me getting Lucca to pole dance was a bitch to film. I had to beg him to agree to that skit."

"I thought so, he looked so pissed when you dragged him to the pole." she laughed.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Blitzø. Is he in?" you asked, only to hear a crash come from his office.

"What the hell was that?"

"That would be him coming back from a job now. Sounds like he landed on his desk too."

"Ooww, why did I take a running start? Loona, remind me to ask Stolas...about..." His jaw dropped as he looked up at you.

"Hey Blitzy, remember me?~"

"H-How could I forget after last night? What are you doing here?"

"Wait, after last night? Did you really--?!"

"OK! Is there anyone you didn't tell about that?" you asked, sounding annoyed at this point.

"Heh, I guess I got a little carried away. The only one I haven't told was (Y/N), haven't seen him all day. Please, step into my office, I've been thinking about you all day."

"And all night I bet. Here, my friend had your coat cleaned for you. Thanks for that, it was really sweet of you."

"Oh, it was nothing really. And thank you for bringing it back to me." He gripped your hands briefly as he reclaimed his coat "I'm not gonna lie, I didn't count on you kissing me like that. And then the dressing room..."

"I know, a little booze goes a long way." you laughed nervously "Blitzø, the main reason why I'm here is because we need to talk. Last night was amazing, but I don't feel comfortable keeping this from you."

"Huh, keeping what from me?" You looked at him with content eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Let me ask you something, you say you're a big fan right? But have you ever wondered who I am?"

"Well, at one point I did, that is until I learned you keep your identity a secret. Any reason why you do that?"

"It should be obvious, I mean sure I love the popularity, but I don't want Angel's level of fame. I want to be able to walk around as me without being stopped for autographs."

"When you put it like that it's pretty understandable. I guess that begs the question then, who are you?"

"...It's me, (Y/N)." you replied in your real voice. His eyes widened in shock, unable to process a reaction.

"Wha...You...Wait...What?!"

"I knew you were going to react like that. Listen--"

"You're messing with me, right? Th-There's no way you're really--"

"Blitzø wake up! It's me, I've been Corra Rageous the whole time." you cut him off as you removed your wig "Look, the bandage? This is from that rescue job with Moxxie, I'm amazed you didn't notice it...Blitzø, are you alright?" He mumbled to himself before passing out on the floor "OK that went well."

**One story later...**

"So, you were Corra the whole time? All those music videos, that was you?"

"Yep."

"The photo shoots?"

"Uh-huh."

"Those concerts at the club?"

"That was me."

"Even that time you had a show in Pentagram City and I hid on the tour bus?"

"Yes...Wait, you did what?!"

"Nothing. So does that mean...you and I had...?"

"Yes, that was me you had sex with. That's another reason why I wanted to tell you, I didn't feel right keeping this from you after that. Face it, you've been in love with one of your employees this whole time." You watched worriedly as he sat back in his chair, taking a moment to let everything set it.

"But the flirting, was that you doing your job or are you interested in me?" he asked with an assertive tone.

"At first I was doing my job, working the crowd. Once we got to talking though, I learned how sweet you are."

"Sure you did." he sighed as he turned away from you "You were playing me on the whole time, I should have known better." he sulked, but yelped as you turned his chair around.

"If I was playing you on, then why would I kiss you?"

"W-Well, we were both drunk! Like you said, a few drinks go a long way." he countered, making you laugh as he stared to blush. You raised his face to meet your lips in a kiss. He showed no sign of protest as you sat on his lap. He moaned softly, holding your hips in his hands.

"You're cuter when you're stubborn, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I've heard that before, from one bird in particular. Still though, to think this whole time it was you." You held his hand as he gently stroked your face.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us, and I don't want last night to be a fling. I care about you Blitzø, and I'd like this to be a thing with us. That is, if that's what you want."

"Are you kidding, to have Corra on my arm...No, to have you at my side is all I wanted. Knowing you feel the same is great news for me. How about we go on a real date sometime, there's a nice cafe around the corner."

"That sounds nice, on one condition though. You have to keep me being Corra a secret, no one can know who I am. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course, I won't say anything. Also, I didn't know you were a sub.~" he cooed as he kissed you.

"Don't get it twisted boss," you stood, putting on your wig "Corra may be a sub, but I'm a dom when the wig is off. Actually before I go, I want to ask you something. When you told Moxxie about what happened, he didn't believe you did he?"

"Of course he didn't believe me, he and the others just laughed. I'm sure seeing you show up definatly proved my honesty. Wait, why do you ask?" You giggled, locking the door before walking back up to his desk. You pulled a compact mirror from your pocket, checking your reflection as you reapplied your lipstick "Um, (Y/N)?"

"Ah ah ah, it's Corra honey. And I asked because I think you still need some 'extra' proof.~"

**Sometime later...**

"Get out, he really got sick after that video?" Loona asked.

"Yep, Nifty warned me like 50 times about that chap stick challenge. I just grabbed random flavors of the shelf, and of course I had to get the chocolate one. After all that prep I still forgot about his allergies. Lucca didn't talk to me for a week after that train wreck."

"Oof, that must've been rough."

"I'm sure it was, but don't you both have to get back to your job as well?" Moxxie asked.

"Eh, the longer she stalls the better in her book. Whatever keeps us offa Val's lap is fine with me."

"Too bad we can't stay all day." you commented, fixing your lipstick once again.

"You were in there for quite a while Miss Rageous, is everything alright?"

"Why don't you ask your boss? We better get back to the club, be seeing you Loona."

"Later, and please come again!" she called out as you left with Angel "She is so awesome! I didn't think I'd see her again, and at work too. I even got Angel to sign my magazine!" she squealed as she showed him the cover.

"That just made your day didn't it? But she was in there for quite some time. Excuse me sir, would you mind telling me...Whoa!"

"What, what's the...matter?" Loona snickered as she peaked into the office, Blitzø laying back in his chair in a love-struck daze. Your lipstick was stamped on his face, neck, and chest "Yikes, what happened to you?"

"Corra happened, what a woman. And the best part, she's all mine.~" he swooned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 9,000 words. This oneshot clocks in as my longest story. 😅


	21. Blitzø x Sisterly Female Reader: Best Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You notice your boss isn't as cheerful as he used to be. Having had enough of his depressed slump, you go out of your way to give him the best day ever. (Requested by MLPgamingSpinel)

"Excuse me sir, I've got those waivers you wanted. Where do you...sir?" As you entered the office, you noticed your boss was unresponsive. He sat at his desk sulking, holding his head in his hand as he stared at his phone "Um, sir, are you OK?"

"What? Oh, hi (Y/N). Just leave them on the desk..." he sighed.

"OK then, but what's the matter? You've been more quiet than usual today. Well, this is the first time I've ever see you this quiet."

"Nice to my depression is amusing to you..."

"I wasn't trying to...OK, let's start over here. What's been bothering you?" you asked again with a concerned tone. He looked up at you with worried eyes, starting to tear up.

"It's that royal pain in the ass, that's what's been bothering me! First he says we meet once every 2 weeks, then he changes it to once a week. I...I can't keep doing this! Not only is there a high risk of his wife killing me, my body can only handle so much of his 'affection'. I just want a break from him, the thirsty phone calls, the rough sex...All I want is a break..." he sobbed, hiding his face in his arms as he cried. You looked at him sympathetically, rubbing his back in a motherly manner. However, you paused on a certain spot, hearing him wince in pain.

"Sir, when you said he was rough with you, exactly how rough do you mean?"

"I learned the hard way he scratches his partners during sex. Last time he...It's nothing though, it'll heal."

"Let me see it." you demanded, making him blush.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Just lower your shirt for me, let me see how bad it is." You tried to lower his sleeve, but he quickly stood.

"(Y/N) please, it's not a big deal."

"Then why cry about it? Plus you cringed when I rubbed your back, that means the wound is still fresh. Please sir, let me see the scratch." He sighed, hesitantly removing his coat.

"It's not just my back, the ones on my chest finally healed up."

"Your chest?" You gasped as he undid the first few buttons of his shirt, revealing the sex scars from the prince. You approached him, examining the damage.

"Sweet Lucifer, Stolas did this to you? I thought these were from jobs gone wrong."

"I fucking wish, as for my back..." He seethed as he lowered his shirt, turning his back to you. You had to cover your mouth to muffle your shock. The cuts, as you feared, were still fresh. You could see that certain areas were still bleeding. It wasn't enough to raise an alarm, but it was just enough to make you worry "You uh...got a little quiet. Is it that bad?"

"I-It's awful, how can you not feel this? You're still bleeding. Can't he tell you're in pain when he does this?"

"I guess not, damn prick. I don't mind being clawed at, but this is too much for me to handle."

"Then you should say something."

"You think I haven't tried that?!" he shouted, startling you "He doesn't care about how I feel, he only cares about how long I ride his cock!"

"Sir please, calm down. Maybe we could find another grimoire? One that doesn't involve you having to contact Stolas?"

"Oh please woman, I've tried that too. I've tried everything I could think of to find another one. The only thing I've learned was that only the nobles have those things...And I can't believe I told you all this. You're very easy to talk to (Y/N)."

"I get that a lot, and I'm glad you told me. A break is just what you need after a night with him. Sooo, how does a trip to LuLu World sound?" you asked, holding up 2 tickets.

"...Don't you mean LooLoo _Land_ , which is in the Greed Ring?" he asked, only for you to laugh.

"Nope, not the knock off park. These are for the legit park in Pentagram City. A girlfriend of mine works there and scored me the tickets. The only issue is I've got no one to go with. You got any plans this weekend?"

"Not anymore, I've always wanted to go to that park!" he squealed "I can't believe you got free tickets, have you actually been there?"

"Once, funny story really. When I died I actually landed on one of the rollercoasters. That's when I met my friend Annie, she had to help me duck from security since they thought I snuck in. Also, is it really OK for you to just close the office like that?"

"I don't see why not, at the end everyone gets a day off. And I finally get to go to LuLu World!" You could only giggle as he took the ticket with excitement.

"Dress comfy and wear some walking shoes, it's a big park and we'll have a lot of ground to cover. But what about Stolas, doesn't he call the office at certain times?"

"Who cares about him, I'm going to LuLu World!" he laughed as he caught you in a hug.

**That weekend...**

"Good evening sire, I have your tea as requested...Sire, are you alright?" the butler asked, seeing that his master was staring at the phone.

"What? Oh yes, thank you Boxley. Tell me, what time is it?"

"It's 1:30 PM sire, why do you ask?"

"I ask because I've been sitting here for an hour and 30 minutes, waiting for this bloody phone to ring." he responded, impatiently tapping his fingers on the table.

"Ah, that's right, your weekly call with Master Blitzø I assume. Strange, he's never late to call you."

"Which is what worries me. We had an arrangement, if we can't have our usual 'meeting' then he is to call me at noon. And if he can't call then he would text me. I've checked at least 10 times, nothing. What of something happened to him Boxley?" he whimpered, checking his phone once again.

"He's a capable imp sire, I'm sure he's alright. Perhaps he's on other social media, have you tried messaging him that way?"

"Hm, why didn't I think of that before? Maybe I can reach him on Sinstagram." As he scrolled through the app, he suddenly choked on his drink as he reached Blitzø's profile "Wh-What the hell, no wonder that little red bastard hasn't called me!!"

"Gracious, such language. What is the matter?"

"Not only is his office closed, he appears to be on a date! Someone named (Y/N) has stolen his company from me." he growled as he zoomed in on the last selfie you both took.

"Oh dear, perhaps it's best you don't jump to conclusions sire. Maybe this young lady is one of his employees."

"I highly doubt that, I've been to his office several times and I've never seen this imp before. He has some nerve, taking some random harlot out on a date...And they're in LuLu World too?! That's it, I'm going out!" he stormed off, quickly changing into a casual outfit.

"S-Sire please, let's not do anything rash! Not all is what it seems."

"Just look at these photos! Doesn't this scream date to you?! And look at how close together they've been posted! Once I get my hands on that little bitch I'll make her regret coming between me and Blitzy." he growled as he left. Meanwhile at the park, you and Blitzø were still enjoying your day.

"Well, how would you say your day has been so far? Pretty good?"

"Are you kidding, this has been the best day of my life! It would be even better if..." He suddenly gasped, his attention stolen by a large stuffed horse hanging in one of the game booths.

"You want it don't you?" you asked, watching him stare at the toy in awe.

"If ya want it, all you gotta do is beat my game. Knock down all of the cans and it's all yours, that is if you're confident enough toots." the clerk jested as he tossed you a ball.

"Tsk, you make it sound like I can't do it. How much for a turn?"

"5 bucks for 3 shots, but for you I'll take a kiss sugar.~" he winked, leaving you less than amused.

"How about I take my chance at this game and you keep your teeth?" you threatened.

"Fine, your loss toots."

"Look (Y/N), you don't have to..."

"Nope, if you want it, you're getting it." They were confused to see you take a few steps back. You took a deep breath, setting your sights on the middle stack of cans. With a strong pitch, you knocked it down effortlessly.

"What the...how did you--Whoa!" He quickly ducked, dodging your second pitch at the next stack of cans "Look lady, I was only jokin' about the kiss!"

"Sorry, wasn't aiming for you. Then again, maybe I should've hit you for trying to hit on me!" Blitzø laughed as he dodged another pitch.

"Yes, you won!" You laughed as he hugged you, unaware that the jealous prince was watching from afar. He lowered his magazine just far enough to see you give your prize to Blitzø.

"Hmph, show off. What does he see in that little tramp?" he sneered, watching him hug you and the plush horse for another selfie.

"You know, I've picked all the rides so far. What do you want to go on next?" Blitzø asked.

"It's fine, it's your day. What do you want to do next?"

"Whatever you want to do." he playfully countered.

"Well played boss." you giggled "OK then, how about the ferris wheel? We can see the whole park from up there, come on."

"The ferris wheel hm? I see what she's playing at now, sneaky little rat." He started to follow you, making sure to keep his distance as he pushed through the crowd. He watched as you boarded the ride, snarling as you were taken up higher "Keep it together Stolas, it's more romantic if they reach the top...if they reach it." he chuckled to himself, snapping his fingers to make the ride stop.

"Whoa! What's going on down there? We haven't gotten to the top yet."

"I don't know, but the way we stopped...They're not letting anyone else on either. Something isn't right here." You started to climb out of your seat, but felt him grab your arm.

"W-Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get this thing moving again. Stay put, I'll see you on the ground."

"But...(Y/N)!" It was too late. You started climb down the beams, making most of the crowd gasp as you missed a few jumps.

'What is that girl doing?' Stolas questioned as you were able to reach the base.

"What, where did you come from? I thought you--"

"I was, what's the problem down here?"

"I dunno, the motor just died all of a sudden. If I don't get this thing runnin' soon, gettin' everyone off is gonna be a real crap shoot." he strained as he removed the panel. As you inspected the 'damage', all you saw were a few loose cables.

"Here's the problem, someone messed with the main power cables. Does anyone else have access to this besides you?"

"The park manager does, and the electrician. But they're both elsewhere, and this thing has been locked all day. Can't imagine how that happened. Step back a sec..." Once the cables were properly placed, everyone cheered as the ferris wheel lit up once again "Alright, back in business. Let me bring your car back down for ya, sure your boyfriend is a bit worried about ya."

'Boyfriend?! Why that intervening little...!' he growled, twisting the magazine in his hands.

"Oh, thanks for that, but he's not my--Oof!"

"(Y/N)! Don't scare me like that, I thought you were going to fall! Are you alright?"

"Take it easy sir, I'm fine. Turned out it was a cable issue. It's kinda weird though, they just came undone."

"Seriously, was someone trying to work on it or something?"

"Nope, up until now that thing has been shut tight. As far as know, your girlfriend here did me a solid to check on things."

'Girl...friend?' Stolas' eye started to twitch, ripping the magazine clean in half as he stormed off 'I don't know how much more of this I can take! This is a big park, and I can only use my powers so much. A few more 'accidents' should spice up their date.' he chuckled to himself, a sinister grin gracing his face.

"That was too weird, maybe we should stick to something that keeps us on the ground."

"Agreed, but like it or not it's still your pick."

"I don't know, my pick almost ended up with us stranded."

"It _almost_ did, it's not like everything you pick will be a problem."

**A few mishaps later...**

"'Not everything would be a problem' you said." you muttered, plucking a french fry off your shirt "Even getting food was a disaster. So much for a great day..."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. If anything that lady had it coming, the sign did say no pets...And there's still some chips in your hair." he replied, gently trying to pull them out.

"Thanks...maybe we should call it quits and head home. Everything has been a mess ever since the ferris wheel incident."

"(Y/N) please, it's not your fault. Everyone has a bad day."

"But this was supposed to be a perfect day! I couldn't even manage that for you..." you sulked, holding your head in your hands. Blitzø looked at you worriedly, trying to think of a way to make you smile.

"Hey, it's OK, we can still save this. We can...we can...go roller skating!"

"Roller what? H-Hey, wait! Skating isn't really my thing, maybe we can--"

"Nope, you said it was my day right? And I want you to be happy on our day too."

"Wait, you said you said 'our day' just now."

"It might as well be our day. You tried so hard to make everything perfect for me, now it's my turn to do that for you." You could only smile as he continued to pull you to the skating rink. Stolas however was less than amused, gripping the corner of the wall so tightly it crumbled in his hand.

"Damn it all, he's just as relentless as she is! What more do I have to do to break them up?!" he growled impatiently. After you were fitted for your skates, you whimpered as you had some difficulty standing.

"I take it that's why you tried to back out?" Blitzø teased as he skated around you.

"Go ahead and laugh boss, sure I can climb on beams, but this takes a special kind of...b-balance?! Waah!" You fell back hard, almost hitting your head on the bench. Stolas had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"I might not have to do anything after all, she has the balance of an intoxicated dancer." he snickered.

"Ouch, if only they made butt pads..."

"I don't think you would want that (Y/N)." he laughed as he helped you up, having to catch you in his arms "Just hang on and follow me. Left, right, left, right..."

"OK, I think I got it...Nope, I don't!" you squealed as you clung to him. He could only laugh as you tried to regain your balance.

"Take it easy, we don't have to go fast. Watch me, it's easy once you get your rhythm." He glided a few feet away from you, leaving you to grab onto the guard rail for dear life "See, it's like riding a bike...minus the handle bars."

"Sure, that's a good comparison." you replied sarcastically. You took a deep breath, trying your best to catch up with him. You gained a bit more confidence as you let go of the rail, slightly speeding up.

"Oh no you don't." With a flick of his finger, it felt as though someone had pushed you.

"(Y/N) what are you doing?! Slow down!"

"Th-That's the problem, I can't!" You panicked as you tried to stop yourself, only to be sent flying over the barricade. You groaned as you hit someone, knocking them to the ground "Oww...Oh, hey Annie..."

"Hey (Y/N). What the hell was that about, are you alright?" she asked as she helped you up.

"Yeah, I'm good, but I think I pulled something..."

"(Y/N)! What was that just now? Why did you skate by me like that?"

"I didn't mean to, I hardly know how to skate as it is. It felt more like something pushed me."

"Are you sure? I didn't see anyone behind you."

"Neither did I, but aren't you going to introduce me (Y/N)? Your boyfriend is kinda cute.~" she giggled, making you both blush.

"You've got to be the 15th person to assume that. He's not--"

"Blitzø!!" Stolas roared, everyone separating as he came into view "You! We need to talk, now!!"

"Whoa, i-isn't that...?"

"Stolas? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! We had a meeting scheduled for today, remember? I suppose you were more concerned about your date that you didn't even care to call me either!"

"Call? ...Oh crap I forgot, the evening call! I wasn't even at the office today, why didn't you call my cell?"

"Don't play dumb with me Blitzø, you know why I can't! And then there's you," he glared at you, his eyes flashing an intimidating red glow "I have a set way of doing things, and you had to interfere with it!"

"Excuse me?! I was trying to give my boss a fun day after all the hell he's had to catch from you!" you snapped back.

"I beg your pardon?! Did you forget who you're talking to?!"

"OK, maybe we should take this conversation elsewhere." He tried to pull you back, but you refused to move.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to. A rich, pompous, spoiled, ignorant, careless, son of a bitch who can't take no for an answer!" you shouted, making everyone quickly clear the room.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked, his voice echoing with a brutal tone. Blitzø gasped, noticing a red aura seeping from his fist.

"Did I stutter? I don't give a damn that you're royalty. You. Don't. Scare. Me."

"Maybe not you, but he scares the crap out of me. Can we not do this here?"

"Fine then, only if you can give me one good reason to not skin this tramp alive where she stands!"

"Who the fuck are you calling a tramp you glorified fuck boy?!"

"Enough!" Blitzø quickly intervened, keeping you both arms length apart "Now that you've both had your tantrums, it's **my** turn to talk. First off, was it really necessary for you to stalk me like this?! I get enough of your slutty calls at work! What, it's suddenly against the rules for me to have fun once in a while?"

"No, but you could have messaged me at least! I didn't even get so much as a text from you! Imagine my shock to discover that you've been out and about with your new girlfriend."

"My new what now?"

"For what feels like the millionth time, we **aren't** dating!! Sheesh, how many times do I have to say it?! It's really starting to get irritating at this point." you seethed, leaving the prince to stare at you in dumbfounded awe.

"Er, wait...excuse me? You're saying this wasn't a date?"

"Of course it wasn't you psycho! I've been stressed out from work AND having to recover from your rough sex habits. What in the hell made you think we were...Wait, how did you even know I was here?"

"Did you forget I follow you on Sinstagram? All these selfies you took, I thought--"

"Did you even read the comments?" he asked, making him recheck the posts.

"'Hanging out with my employee/new bestie (Y/N) today. She scored us free tickets to this awesome park, so be prepared for a lot of posts.' ...Oh dear, so this wasn't a date after all? You're not a couple?"

"No, I work for him, he's my boss. Besides, I happen to be a lesbian. It just got embarrassing when everyone assumed we were together."

"Wow, I pegged you as Bi for the longest time." Blitzø commented.

"You were close, tried it but it wasn't for me. Anyway, does that mean our bad luck today was because of you?"

"...Yes, I tried to sabotage your day with a few mishaps."

"What?! So the ferris wheel stopping, that was you?!"

"Yes..."

"Me running into the park mascot and knocking off his head?" you asked.

"Mm-hm."

"The dog that tackled her in the food court?"

"Yes, and her sudden sprint just now. It was all me, and I'm terribly ashamed of myself. This is so embarrassing, Boxley was right after all." he whimpered, hiding his face with embarrassment.

"See what happens when you don't get all the facts? I can't believe you thought I was on a date this whole time."

"And I should've added 'quick to assume' to my list. I gotta ask though, for you to threaten me like that and stalk us, was he really worth it?" you asked.

"My dear, once you have a taste of how good he is in bed, it's enough to drive anyone crazy.~" he chuckled, making Blitzø blush furiously as he winked at him.

"I really can't get one day without you, can't I?" he whimpered, making you laugh.


	22. Loona x Autistic Male Reader: Her Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although you're good with a gun, your weakness is social interaction. That is until a certain hellhound helps you open up.

"Has anyone seen (Y/N), it's not like him to be this late." Blitzø asked, checking his watch for what felt like the 10th time.

"Poor bastard is probably still in bed. You did make him work a double last night." Loona replied.

"Don't give me that tone Loonie, you're making me sound like the bad guy here. I tried to tell him he didn't have to, but he insisted...at least I think he did."

"You  _ think _ he did, the hell is that supposed to mean? He either insisted or you dropped that workload on him yourself."

"Loona, you didn't hear the way he was talking yesterday." Moxxie added "First he said 'Oh, I can do it!' then he said 'Or maybe not, no I'll do it.' He sounded so...what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Unsure? Indecisive?"

"That's it, he was extra jittery too. I'm starting to think something is wrong with him."

"Moxxie! How can you say such a thing, he's our coworker!" Millie scolded as she struck the back of his head.

"Ouch! I'm just commenting on his behavior! This is the 4th time he's been late like this. How has he not been terminated yet?"

"Now Moxxie, you know I give you guys 5 strikes. As far as I'm concerned (Y/N) is still in the clear, but when he does come in please send him to my office. He's one of the best marksmen I've hired, and I'd rather not let him go."

"Please, I'm a decent shot myself." Moxxie muttered.

"Need I remind you of the child incident?" Loona taunted.

"That job didn't count! That little brat  **was** the target after all!"

"OK, that's enough. Getting back to (Y/N), I think I'm gonna give him a call. I'm starting to get a little worried..."

"Jeez, he's made of tougher stuff, you don't have to baby him Millie. I'm sure he's fine." Loona protested.

"If he's 'fine' then why is he over an hour late? We have a mountain of work to take care of and--" As if on cue, you stepped out of the elevator fidgeting with your duffel bag. "Good morning (Y/N), running a little late this morning I see." Moxxie scolded.

"Yeah, I know, sorry..." You fidgeted with your tail, shamefully glancing at your coworkers.

"Stuff it Mox, never mind him (Y/N). Blitzø wants to see you though."

"H-He does? I knew it, he's gonna fire me isn't he?"

"What, no, he only wants to talk--"

"I-I tried hard to be on time, really. My alarm didn't go off, I-I got caught in traffic..."

"And you're about to drown in your own excuses." Moxxie commented sternly, only for Millie to grab onto one of his horns. "Ow! What, I was only--!"

"That's enough out of you mister. We have our own list of targets to take care of so let's go." Loona laughed as she dragged him away, still ranting about his behavior. However her laughter

was cut short, noticing the saddened look on your face.

"Hey, don't worry about him, OK? He's just being extra pissy today." Try as she might to resume texting, she couldn't tear her gaze from you. You stared at the floor, trying to avoid any eye contact with the hellhound. You looked up with a gasp, startled to see her standing in front of you.

"S-Sorry..."

"You know you didn't do anything right?"

"B-But I came in late, again..."

"So what? We've all been late for something, it's nothing you should dwell on."

"But doesn't Blitzø want to talk to me? Isn't he going to yell at me?" You tensed up, staring at the ground as she grabbed your shoulders.

"(Y/N), look at me. You aren't getting fired, he only wants to talk. If anything he's worried about you, and how often does he yell at any of us? ...Aside from Moxxie."

"He still yells though..."

"But he won't yell at you, trust me, you'll be fine." She flashed you a sweet smile. As long as you both have worked together, you've only known her to smile at her constant jokes towards Moxxie. Still, her cruel intentions aside, it was nice to even see her grin. "Hey Blitzø, (Y/N) just came in. Still wanna talk?"

"Oh good, send him in."

"It's all you kid." She turned to leave, however something pushed you to grab her hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Um, could you...stay...please?"

"Loona has to stay at the front desk (Y/N), she can't--"

"It's fine, I'll just stand over here." She leaned against the wall, pulling out her phone "Go ahead, don't mind me."

"OK then...Now, I just wanted to talk about your performance this week. You sank from a 96% to a 45%, I had to go over the figures again to make sure I was reading it right."

"I-I know, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, all I ask is that you pick it up. Perhaps there's something I can do to help, anything I can offer to enhance your performance?" The question made Loona freeze, looking up from her phone as she waited for your answer.

"Well...a-actually no, it's fine."

"Are you sure? I don't offer this kind of help often."

"Yes, it's fine, unless you need anything else..."

"No, that's all. You only have 2 targets today, the sooner you take them out the faster we can all go home at the end of the night."

"OK...Actually, there is one thing you can do. A-And you did say anything, right?"

"Anything within my reach, what do you want?”

"...Loona." His eyes widened as he glanced at his receptionist, ready to retaliate at her answer.

"That's an odd request, why me (Y/N)?" she asked with her golden smile. There it was again, the same expression that left you breathless.

"If...if you're OK with it...l want you...as a partner..."

"Hmm, eh, why not? Beats sitting at the desk all day. You OK with that Blitzø?"

"Huh, not the reaction I was expecting to be honest. I have no problem manning the phones for a while, but are you honestly up for going into the field?"

"Fuck yeah I am, it's been ages since I've been on a good hunt. And if it helps out (Y/N), I'm down for whatever." she winked at you, finally making you smile.

"That's what I like to hear, way to be a team player Loona. Then it's settled, from here on out you both will be partners, but I'm warning you (Y/N). Should any problems arise, or if your performance score drops any lower, it's back to going solo. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, this will be your first assignment as a team. You have 10 minutes to get ready, so make it count."

"Got it, let's get to the armory (Y/N). I'm sure Moxxie won't mind if I borrow a gun or 2. With you and (nickname) we can be back in time for drinks." she joked. You remained silent, hearing the name of your lucky pistol made you cringe. It wasn't long before you reached the armory...which in reality was an office that Blitzø decided to store the extra weapons. As much as this 'system' bothered you, you had to make due "(Y/N), what's wrong? I know this place is a mess but--"

"N-No, it's not that. I um, wanted to ask...actually never mind. It's not important, I'll ask you later." Loona sighed as she closed the door.

"(Y/N), we're alone now, you can talk to me. Do you not like talking in front of the others or something?"

"K-Kinda, the reason why being...l have autism."

"Autism? ...That explains a lot really. I mean the way you talk, most of the time you hardly say anything. This is the most I've heard you talk in, well, forever."

"I-I know, it affects my speech...a lot..."

"Your eye contact too, that was the first thing noticed about you. Even when you talk to Blitzø you always look at the floor."

"Hard habit to break, but for some reason...I like talking to you. I don't feel as nervous, a-and my quirks don't get the best of me when you're around..." You glanced at Loona, noticing her face

turning red.

"Oh, (Y/N)...wait, where's your gun?"

"Wh-What?"

"Your holster is empty, last I checked you take (nickname) everywhere with you. Did you leave them at home?" she asked, but also noticed you start to shiver "(Y/N), what? Talk to me, where

is (nickname)?"

"S...S-Somewhere in the living world?" you winced, preparing yourself for her reaction.

"You lost your gun in the living world?!" she shouted, quickly covering her mouth after watching you squirm.

"I'm sorry! I was spotted, I-I had to get out, I'm sorry!"

"N-No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm not mad, if anything I'm mostly shocked. This is bad, of all the places to lose a weapon...Do you remember which job it was?"

"Um...#43...no, #425. I failed that assignment because that kid caught me."

"Damn, targets with kids are always tricky. It's even harder when they're at home. That was an abusive husband case, meaning we'd be doing that kid a favor if we went back." she grinned.

"B-But he's not our target for today." you protested.

"He is now, come on. Let's get your gun back.

**One portal later...**

"Crap, crap crap crap! I hate being up here at night, w-we should go back..." you held your tail, desperate to calm your tattered nerves. Loona groaned quietly as you continued to silently trek through the dark home. She gasped, feeling you hug her tail "Sorry, I-I don't like dark places very much..."

"Shh, it's OK, I'm right here." she turned to give you a quick hug "But this is the one time I need you to be quiet. And relax, we're getting your gun and we're on our way home, OK?" she reassured you, again with her graceful smile. Something about the expression always made you submit to her words. This time, to her surprise and yours, it made you lean forward to kiss her. It was a quick peck, but it was enough to leave you both flustered.

"D-Did I just...Why did I...?!" Before you could finish your panic, Loona cupped your face, firmly planting her lips against yours. "L-Loona..."

"You really think I didn't notice? The way you talk to me, even the way you look at me made your crush obvious." she teased, playfully hitting your shoulder.

"Heh, guess I have to work on being subtle. A-And the way I look at you...it's because of your smile. That's one of my favorite things about you."

"Wow, thanks. I've had a lot of guys say I have a nice ass, it's nice to hear someone talk about my smile instead." she giggled. For the first time, you

found yourself staring at her, in awe of her lovely grin. Seeing her happy, even making her laugh made Hell feel like Heaven. Suddenly, a soft click broke the silence, the shimmer of a gun caught your eye.

"Get down!" You shoved her to the side, wincing in pain as the bullet grazed your arm.

"(Y/N)!"

"You again, and you brought a friend too?" The shooter, no doubt your target, came into the light. Him trying to kill you was one thing, what really angered you was the gun in his hand. From the dual colored plating to the engraving, it was no doubt (nickname).

"That's.  **My** . Gun." you growled, your eyes flashing a yellow glow "No one uses that gun but me!"

"What, you mean this peashooter? This thing is a toy compared to my rifle." He laughed. Loona had to hold you back as he continued to taunt your weapon.

"Then you won't have any problem with us taking it back!" she snarled before tackling him, sinking her teeth into his neck. He forced himself to drop nickname), continuing his struggle to get Loona off of him. Although you were quick to reclaim your gun, you gasped as she was slammed into the ground. The man loomed over her, his hands wrapped tightly around her neck. "(Y/N)...t-take...the shot..." Her gagging was enough to make you cringe, but you managed to steady your nerves just in time. He rushed you, only to be shot in the head. You sighed, falling onto your knees trembling as you gripped your wounded arm.

"Are...Are you OK?" Loona coughed, rubbing her sore throat.

"Y-Yeah, it's just a scratch. Bullet grazed me, didn't really hit me...what about you? How's your neck?"

"I'll manage, but remember what you said about Blitzø yelling at us?"

"Yes...why?"

"We are so gonna get it when we get back to HQ." she joked as you both laughed. As if on cue, a portal opened up beneath her, causing her to fall with an alarmed scream. The same happened to you, except you were fortunate enough to land in her arms.

"Before I ask where the hell you both have been, what happened up there? Is he bleeding?"

"Yeah, um...(Y/N) lost his gun and we just made a quick stop to get it back." Loona answered as she put you down.

"You lost your gun, and in the living world too?! What kind of assassin can't keep track of his weapons?!" You hid behind Loona as Moxxie scolded you.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault! He got caught and had to bail, in the panic he dropped it. Like you haven't done that before."

"As a matter of fact I haven't, unlike him I'm more careful." Suddenly he flinched, Loona snarling at him fiercely with glowing red eyes.

"OK OK, that's enough! You really need to stop chastising him Moxxie, he feels bad enough." Millie argued.

"I'm not! I'm only saying--"

"You've all said enough, you both still have some targets left so get to it. And (Y/N), care to explain why you went under the radar on me? I have to know where you guys are going at all times, especially when things like this happen. I mean look at you, you got hurt just to get your gun back?"

"W-Well, yes, I did. But it's not that bad, it's only a scratch, really."

"Scratch or not you still came back bleeding. And Loona...what happened to your neck?" Blitzø worriedly examined the bruises left on her neck "You got her hurt too?!" he snarled, making you flinch.

"Blitzø chill out, this wasn't his fault! The asshole that stole his gun did this to me. If anything...this whole mess is my fault."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, just hear me out. (Y/N) insisted that we stick to the original jobs but I didn't listen. I pushed him to get (nickname), he can't really perform well without (him/her), or me for that matter."

"So you're saying that you, his new partner, steered him off course?" he asked with a stern tone, Loona nodding in response. He glared at you both disapprovingly, but let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples. "You know what? I'm letting this one slide because you had good intentions. But pull this shit again and I'm splitting you up, is that clear?"

"Perfectly sir, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Lucky for you there's still time to get to your  **assigned** targets. You know where they are so get to it." Blitzø went to his office, giving you a chance to breathe.

"Told you we were gonna get it." Loona snickered "It wasn't too bad though, no one got fired."

"Yeah, but boy was he upset...And um...would this be a bad time to ask you out?" you asked hastily, making her blush.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I've wanted to ask for a while, but I've been too nervous. Maybe after work we could go out...o-or just hang out if you prefer."

"You know what, I'd like that. What do you have in mind? I'm not trying to be picky, but please not a bar. I swear every guy that hits on me always wanted to go to a bar."

"Heh, good to know. I was thinking about my place, most of the time I cook to help myself relax. M-Maybe you...wouldn't mind cooking with me?"

"Hm, that sounds nice. For now we better get back to work. It's gonna be a long day partner." She kissed your cheek, giggling as your face lit up.

**Later that night, your place...**

"So you make your own noodles...from scratch? I know you said you could cook but wow, that's really impressive." Loona awed as you plated the freshly made spaghetti noodles.

"Glad someone thinks so, I tried getting my last roommate to help me once. Said he didn't have the patience for it. His loss though, it tastes better when everything is made from scratch. How's the sauce coming along?"

"Pretty good actually...and it tastes great. Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Would you believe me if I said my dad taught me When my parents got me tested for autism, my mom didn't take it too well. She left when I was 10, and it too well. She left when I was 10, and it was just me and pop for a while." Loona stopped stirring, looking back at you as you took a tray out the oven.

"No way, your own mother left you? How did you cope with that?"

"That's when the cooking lessons came in. Dad didn't let it bring him down, and he didn't want to see his only son cry everyday. First we started cooking breakfast every morning, then lunch and so on. Not to brag, but you haven't lived until you've had my omelettes." you joked as you plated the meatballs.

"Definitely gotta try those...so...when did the assassin stuff come in? What did your father have to say about that?" she asked, but noticed you freeze. Her ears folded back, afraid that she stepped into a personal topic "L-Look (Y/N), if you don't want to talk about

"I-It's OK, I'd rather not get into that anyway. Depressing story really...can I have the sauce please?"

"Oh, yeah...and sorry."

"It's OK, you didn't know, I keep to myself a lot after all. Anyway, I hope you're hungry, because it's finally ready." You slowly poured the sauce on the pasta, laughing as she started to drool.

"Hey, don't judge me, that smells sooo good. I can't wait to taste it."

"Please, ladies first." you handed her a fork, which she eagerly accepted. You got your lip, nervously watching her take the first bite. Her chewing paused for a moment as she let out a satisfied moan. "So...you like it?"

"Hell no, I LOVE it. From the sauce to the meatballs, this is delicious. You really have a gift, you know that?"

"Wow, th-thank you, I know I'm good but to call it a gift..."

"Don't be so modest (Y/N), this is amazing. And I never thought turkey meatballs would be so good. Better get some before I eat it all." she teased. Once you grabbed a fork to join her, you could only stare at her smile as she kept eating. However, you felt a slight tug on the noodle in your mouth. You both blushed, realizing that you were both on opposite ends. With a giggle she inched towards you, your hint to do the same. Suddenly she stopped, her ear twitching as she pulled back.

"Wh-What, what's the matter?"

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a camera..." She looked out the window, gasping to see Blitzø with a camera in hand "BLITZØ!!"

"Uh-oh!" He took off running well before she got the chance to get outside. "You better run you peeping asshole! You're so gonna get it when I get home!! Ugh, I can't believe him, does he not trust me or something?" she whimpered, hiding her face in her palm. "I am so sorry about that (Y/N), he treats me like I'm his precious daughter 24/7."

"I-Its OK, I mean after today I don't really blame him. You did get hurt because of me..."

"Hey, will you let that go? It's not like you did this, shit happens, right?" she tried to joke, but noticed you staring at the ground "Come on (Y/N), won't you smile for me?~" You blushed as she approached you, pulling you in for a kiss. You moaned softly, holding her close as your tail wrapped around hers.

"I-I think I can get used to this.~"

"You are such a dork." She giggled, resting her head on your shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This was a different request, but I liked doing it. I took it seriously because I have an older brother  
> with autism. Over the years I've had the chance to meet his classmates, even get to see how autism affects other people. While some can still function you may find others that can't. In other cases you can't tell until you speak to them. I've seen this many times: Some people may talk non-stop, some may be indecisive, or some don't talk at all. I was trying to go for the indecisive perspective here. If you think I need to edit/fix this please let me know, thank you.)


	23. Stalker Loona x Female Reader: My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzø decides to 'help' Loona confess her crush to you. However, he later learns that she cares for you far more than he thought.

“‘Dear (Y/N), I've always liked you and’...No no no, too elementary school." Loona crumbled up the paper, adding it to her reject pile of letters "Should start it with 'Dear', that's so cliché."

"What are you doing?" Blitzø asked, snickering as she responded with a startled whimper.

"Christ Blitzø, don't scare me like that!"

"Still working on that love letter for (Y/N)?" he raised a suggestive brow at her, making her blush furiously.

"It's not a love letter! It's...It's a personal memo, asking her on a date..."

"Yeah, that sounds like a love letter, Loonie. I don't see why you're so nervous, you both have good chemistry in the field. I think she already likes you." he teased in a singsong voice.

"I know, I mean the energy is there, but I have to know for sure. (Y/N) is amazing, she's smart, creative, sweet, and she's got the hottest bod I've ever seen.~" she swooned, biting her lip.

"Loona, stay with me sweetie." Blitzø knocked on the desk, snapping out of her personal fantasy "Why don't you add that to your next letter, but not the 'hot bod' bit though. You might be coming on too strong with that line."

"Funny you say that, this is the first draft I did," she proceeded to pull a pink envelope from her desk drawer "This one I think I'll burn when we get home tonight. It's gotta be the sappiest thing I've ever written."

"Oooh, let me see." he tried to take the letter, but she swiped it away with a fierce growl. "Not, Happening. Long story short, this goes into detail on how much I want to...you know…" she whined, hiding her face behind the letter

"Goodness, Loona! The last thing you want to do is pull a Stolas on the poor girl. Speaking of which, I noticed I had a few missed calls.  _ Please _ tell me they aren't from him…"

"Oh yeah, each voicemail more thirsty than the last." she laughed.

"Hey, did I miss something here?" you walked up, Loona scrambling to hide the raunchy letter.

"H-Hey (Y/N), it's nothing big. Just an inside joke."

"If you say so. Anyway here's my paperwork, 10 targets in 10 minutes. Turns out they were all in the same area, one hit with a silencer and boom, easy-peasy."

"You really are something, you know that?" Loona swooned.

"Aw, I don't know about all that…"

"Don't be so modest, your work this week has been very impressive (Y/N). Someone is on their way to a nice bonus. For now I was wondering if you could take a moment to help Loona out in the stock room. It's a mess in there and I would greatly appreciate it if you gals would tidy things up."

"Translation: I lost the spell book, could you find it for me?" Loona joked, making you laugh hysterically.

"I didn't lose it! It's in the...you know...the bin near the...Just go look for it!" You both laughed as you left for the stack room. "I swear if she wasn't like a daughter to me...huh?" he noticed the pink letter peeking out of the drawer. Making sure he was alone, he grabbed it with a casual whistle, taking it to his office. "Alright Loona, how dirty is this little letter of yours?" As soon as he opened it, his jaw dropped. Skimming over the words alone gave him flashbacks of his raunchy calls from his bird admirer "Dear God, burning this would be a good call. And that trashcan of hers is almost full...I wonder..." He returned to her desk, placing the letter back in the drawer and collecting a few of the discarded notes. "Nothing a little forgery won't fix, let's see here…"

**Meanwhile...**

"So...how did your last job go? I mean, obviously it went well, I meant what happened?"

"It was too funny, the first few guys tried to run, right? The idiots were so panicked that they tried to exit through the entrance." you laughed as you recalled the scene.

"Get out, where did you catch them?"

"In a bar, the rest of the poor saps were dead before they could leave the parking lot." As you continued to dig through the boxes, you unknowingly gave Loona a nice view of your rear.

'Damn she's got a hot ass, what I wouldn't give to rip those pants off and...and…' she forced herself to look away, panting as she used an empty file as a fan 'Keep it together Loona, keep it together!'

"Um, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm good, It's a little hot in here."

"I guess so...ah-ha, found it!" You climbed up the shelf trying to reach the book. Although you were able to grab it, the uneven boxes beneath you started to sway. Alerted by your startled shrieking, Loona dashed to your side, catching you and the heavy book as you tell "Whoa! Nice reflexes, Loonie, thank you."

"Y...Y-You're welcome." she stuttered, gently setting you down 'Oh...my...God...she called me Loonie!' she squealed to herself. "Well, we uh, better get this back to Blitzø. The sooner we do the sooner we can go home."

"Yeah, I really need to get to bed early tonight. Bastard has me working a morning shift, no matter how many times I tell him I prefer nights he always forgets."

**Back in Blitzø's office...**

"I don't know about this sir, I don't think Loona would appreciate--'

"Oh please Millie, why wouldn't she appreciate this? She's just being a little shy, and as her guardian I'm merely giving her a little push. Now, please give this to (Y/N) after you clock out and say it's from Loona. This is going to be great!" Blitzø giggled to himself, while Millie shook her head as she left

"This is gonna be a hot mess…"

"What's a hot mess?" you asked as you put on your coat.

"Oh, (Y/N)! I…" Millie hesitated, looking down at the forged letter and back to you.

"What's that, another love letter for Moxxie?" you teased.

"Well, it is a love letter, but it's from Loona...to you." You blushed as she presented you the letter. She watched you carefully as you opened the envelope, a small gasp escaping your lips "What does it say?"

"It's not a letter, it's a poem:

_ 'I seek the truth, I only find lies _

_ I know I'm safe when l look in your eyes. _

_ Your body and voice put me in a trance, _

_ oh how I dream to watch you dance. _

_ You are my angel sent from above. _

_ As soon as I saw you, I fell in love. _

_ I do hope you believe in density, _

_ all I ask is...go out with me? _

_ XOXO - Loona'" _

"Oh my stars, that's so sweet! I didn't think he...er...I mean  _ she _ could write like that!"

"Neither did I, and between you and me, I've been dying to ask her out for the longest time. I just didn't know how, I'm actually relieved that she made the first move."

"So you already like her?"

"Yeah, I always have. Sure I hide it well, but i feel like my chest is gonna pop when I talk to her...Where is she now, did she leave yet?"

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure she's yelling at Blitzø right about now."

**Meanwhile, In the parking lot...**

"You're joking, please tell me you're joking Blitzø?!" The imp yelped at Loona's shout, leaping over the hood of his car to dodge a swipe.

"Loona please, I don't see what the problem is. You've had a crush on (Y/N) for the longest time and I think she deserves to know."

"Not like this you match-making psycho! What the hell made you think a fake love letter would help?!" she whimpered, pounding her hands on the hood "I should've shredded all of those damn notes. Why did I have to tell you about this?"

"Aww come on Loonie, so you like her, it's adorable."

"Don't go calling this adorable, and I don't like her...it's more than that. Since you read a compilation of my feelings, it should paint a clear picture."

"If it makes you feel better I didn't read them all, OK? But that clingy letter was coming on a tad too strong," he replied, but quickly covered his mouth. Loona growled fiercely, leaping over the car in a failed attempt to tackle him.

"I told you not to read that one!!"

"I-I didn't read it, I skimmed it, really!"

"You better pray Millie didn't give her that stupid letter you wrote! What if she says no...did you ever think about that?!"

"Loona--"

"Or worse, what if she doesn't swing that way? She's gonna think I'm a thirsty bitch thanks to you!" she whined, gripping her ears as she fell to her knees, Blitzø shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"This is the main reason I did it, you're acting like you're too afraid to talk to her, All you have to do now is ask her out, so you really should be saying thank you!" he smiled.

"Oh you make it sound so easy!" She sat herself back up "I can't just walk up to her and say 'Oh, hey (Y/N), do you wanna go out with me?'"

"I'd love to." she let out a startled bark, turning to see you giggling "I don't know what's cuter, this letter or that little bark."

"Uh..well I...the thing is...Why in the hell didn't you say she was behind me?!" she roared, Blitzø snickering at her outburst.

"You know, there is a nice club downtown. We can get a few drinks, do you want to come?" you asked, making her blush furiously as you stepped closer. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to calm her startled nerves.

"I...I'd like that." she replied, timidly stroking a strand of her halt. "But do you mean now, like 'right now' right now?" "There's no time like the present I always say." Blitzø chuckled, playfully shoving Loona into you "Go on, have a little fun. It's the weekend too, so that means ladies night."

"And drinks are on me, you can't say no to that. I'll wait for you by my car, OK?"

"O-OK…" she swooned, watching your hips sway as you left for your car.

"You're so cute when you get love struck like that." Blitzø cooed "My little pup is all grown up, falling in love."

"Oh piss off. If this doesn't work out you know it'll be your fault right?" she snarled.

"Nooo, it'll be your fault for waiting for so long. Run along now, your new girlfriend is waling" he teased in a singsong voice.

"Sh-She isn't my girlfriend! ...At least not yet…"

"There's no need to worry Loonie, everything will be fine. What can go wrong?"

**Later that night, at the club...**

"I'll be honest (Y/N), I didn't think you..."

"Went for girls? I get that a lot, but I'm full of surprises. If the night goes well I'm willing to show you a few.~" you replied lustfully, making Loona blush as your tail wrapped around hers.

"H-Hey, easy there cowgirl, I've only had one drink."

"I know, you don't realize it, but you make the cutest faces when you blush." you giggled as her face turned rose red.

"Well...I like hearing you laugh. You're even cuter when you giggle." she replied sweetly, gently gripping your hand. Your fingers interlocked with hers as you scooted closer to each other. She caressed your face with her free hand, gently lifting your face to hers. Before she could guide you any closer, you whimpered as you felt a hand slap your rear.

"Whoops, sorry babe, hard to keep my hands off a dame like you.~" a male demon laughed, trying to wrap an arm around you.

"H-Hey, back off!" Loona stood, slapping his hand off your arm. "She came here with me dickhead, so I would appreciate it if you didn't fondle my date! So back off or else!" she snarled.

"Or what?" She suddenly hesitated, realizing his expression didn't show a hint of fear. Her ear twitched, the sound of cracking knuckles catching her attention. She flinched as a fist was flying towards her face, but didn't feel the impact. Loona gasped, watching you flip the poor sinner in question over the bar.

"You wanna try that again wise ass?" you asked threateningly. He opened his mouth to respond but paused, noticing your hand resting on your holster.

"F-Forget about it, you screwy broads ain't worth my time." You laughed as he made a hasty exit.

"That's what I thought bitch! Ugh, men like that are the reason I switched to women." you joked.

"My hero.~" Loona playfully cooed, rewarding you with a kiss "That was so hot, I love a girl with some muscle."

"Really, you want some more then?~" you asked, pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

Before you knew it, the rest of the night was a blur to you. You groaned, blinking yourself awake to stare at the ceiling of your apartment bedroom. 'Wait, am I back at home? How did--' As you tried to sit up, you felt some extra weight on your chest. You looked down with a shocked gasp, it was Loona. She whimpered briefly, smiling as she hugged you tighter. At this point several questions raced through your head, the most important one being what happened between you two. You wanted answers and you wanted them now. "L-Loona, Loona wake up! Loona!" The hellhound groaned, finally waking up with a yawn.

"Huh, what's up?" she yawned, rubbing the sleep out if her eyes. As she sat up, you blushed at her lack of clothing. She giggled, taking your hands and making them rest on her breasts "Like what you see babe? Guess you didn't have enough huh?~"

"W-Wait, did we--?" she cut you off with a kiss.

"You wanna grab some some food, or would you rather have me?~"

"L-Loona, could you please get off me? Better yet can you tell me what happened last night? Because one minute we're making out and the next I'm waking up next to you. What happened in between all that?"

"Aw, does that really matter?" she asked, trying to kiss you again. With an annoyed groan, you gripped her shoulders, forcing her onto her back "Whoa! If you wanted to be on top just ask.~"

"Will you stop it? I'm serious Loona, I have to know...what am I wearing right now?" You looked down at the unfamiliar shirt that you supposedly slept in.

"That would be the shirt I was wearing yesterday. It looks good on you.~" she giggled, playfully sliding her hands under the shirt to grab your breasts. Having lost your patience with her, you got off the bed and grabbed your robe.

"Loona, I'm going to ask you one more time, what happened last night? How did I get home, and if we...you know...why are you still here? I'm pretty sure Blitzø is--" As if on cue, your phone rang with his name on the caller I.D. "Speak of the dummy, that's him now. No doubt wondering where you are."

"Ugh fine, you're no fun. Might as well find my phone too...after I figure out where my underwear is." As much as you wanted to admire her nude search, you left the room to answer the call.

"Hey Blitzø, If you're calling about Loona--"

"Shh! I am but where is she right now, are you alone?!"

"Uh, sort of, stepped out of my room for a second. She's trying to get her clothes together. What's the matter?"

"(Y/N), just go somewhere she can't hear you. I need to talk to you, it's important." Still confused, you went to your bathroom and shut the door.

"Alright I'm alone, but what's going on? You sound like you're in trouble."

"I'm not the one in trouble, you are. Normally I don't make it a habit to dig through Loona's things, but the other night when I was doing the laundry...I found something in her closet."

"What did you find, her sex toy stash?" you asked jokingly

"Please don't joke, this is serious! She has a box full of letters for you, and these photos, she must have hired someone to take these."

"Wait, did you say photos? Why...What kind of photos are we talking about here?"

"Obviously of you, just you on your daily routine. Here's one of you in your apartment, one of you leaving the office, you in your car, it just keeps going! I'm digging through it right now as we speak." You felt a chill run up your spine, letting yourself fall back against the door Recalling how your morning has gone so far, and even thinking back to what you could remember from the other night, it was enough to paint a clear picture for you.

"She drugged me..." you whispered hesitantly.

"What?"

"No wonder why I don't remember anything! She must've put something in my drink What else is in that box of hers?"

"Hang on...funny you mention drugs... just found a bottle of sleep medication. Wait, this is mine! I knew I was missing a refill."

"You take sleeping pills?" you laughed as Blitzø went silent, waiting to hear his excuse.

"First of all this is about you, not me. And second, when you sleep around with someone like Stolas, you need to make time for sleep. I pocket a few of these as an excuse to take a break. I swear his recovery time is off the charts...but again this is about you. Wait, what's this?" As he pushed through the papers, he touched something metal. With a gasp, he picked up an empty clip. Upon closer examination, it no doubt matched the model of your gun.

"Blitzø, what's wrong? What else did you find?"

"Hey, aren't you missing a clip for (nickname)?"

"Yeeees, it must be laying in the shooting range somewhere Loona helped me look for it but...Please don't tell me you found it."

"I did…" Blitzø's words froze as he felt scratches on the clip. He was almost afraid to turn it over, but his curiosity got the best of him. On the other side, he revealed your name and Loona's carved into a heart. Frozen in shock, his phone slipped out of his hand. He realized the horrible mistake he made upon 'helping' his receptionist. "Dear God what have I done?"

"Blitzø, what was that noise? What's going on, are you OK?"

"I-I made a huge mistake," he scrambled to pick up his phone "I'm coming over there. In the meantime you need to get away from her."

"(Y/N), you OK in there babe?" Loona asked, the tone of her voice scaring you. Although she sounded sweet, she sounded unpleasantly calm, You locked the door out of instinct, gasping as the handle started to move

"Hello, (Y/N)? What's going on?"

"I-I'm good, I'm just gonna take a shower, OK?"

"Hmm, a shower does sound good. Need me to scrub your back?" she asked, this time shaking the doorknob more aggressively.

"I'm good, really!" you continued to protest, feeling a hint of relief as the rattling stopped.Suddenly, a loud thud came from the other side of the door, making you shriek. You needed to get out, you needed to escape somehow. You turned to the window, struggling to undo the rusted latch. You had always told yourself that you would hardly have a reason to open this particular window. So of course, the one time you try to, it won't budge. You could hear the door starting to crack, making you work more hastily to get the stubborn window open.

"Come on (Y/N), you know you love me. You could hardly keep your hands off me last night.~" Loona laughed as she continued to ram the door. With a frustrated groan, you took the toilet paper rack and smashed the glass. As soon as you climbed out onto the  fire escape, a car horn got your attention.

"(Y/N), come on!" It was Blitzø. For the first time in your life you were thrilled to see him outside of work. After parkouring your way down the rails, you were in his car and on your way "I didn't cut it close did I?!"

"A little bit, now I gotta invest in replacing my bathroom window and the door too. I just...I can't believe this. I really liked her, now I learn she's been stalking me? How am I supposed to deal with this?!" Blitzø glanced at you as you started to freak out, a twinge of guilt making him pull over "Hey, why are we stopping? What's going on now?"

"(Y/N) listen, I've known about her crush on you for a while."

"What?! You knew the whole time?! You crazy son of a--"

"Before you start yelling at me hear me out! What I didn't know was how extreme it was. If had known sooner I never would've--" You were tired of his sudden pauses at this point. With a heavy sigh, you let your head rest in your palms.

"I am not in the mood for this Blitzø. Just say it, what did you do?"

"That 'poem' Millie gave you, Loona didn't write that. I wrote it in the hopes that it would help you both go on a date. At least my little plan worked..." he confessed with a forced laugh.

"You...I didn't need your help..." you seethed, making him flinch as you held yourself back from hitting him. "You know what, I can't be mad at you, I really can't. You didn't know and...what do we do now?" Before he could answer, your phone started to ring. You checked the caller I.D. with nervous dread, it was Loona. You looked at Blitzø, who shook his head frantically. His eyes clearly screaming ‘Don't answer it!’ Despite his quiet warning, you answered the phone:

"Hey babe, kinda rude for you to run off on me like that. I didn't mean to scare you." she giggled "Guess Blitzø found my stash. What, did you really think I wasn't listening? Anyway, you better hope his 'connections' can help you, because I will find you again. I love you (Y/N), see you soon."


	24. Feral Loona x Male Reader: Sweet Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After work you have love to play violin, Loona however loves to sing...but what happens when you discover she might be 'sick'?

"OK gang here's the topic of the day: portal summoning."

"Here we go again." you muttered, your boss knocking your legs off the table.

"It's an important topic (Y/N), and you know I hate shoes on the table."

"What?! You can't be serious, Loona does it all the time! I mean look, she literally has her feet up right now!"

"Exactly, I have my _feet_ up. I'm an exception because I don't wear shoes, so fuck you." she commented as she continued texting.

"Why do you have to be such a--?!"

"Ahem! As I was saying I'm thinking we should try a different location for the portal summoning. I mean each time we open a portal it kinda tears this room apart. Last time we nearly put a hole in the floor."

"That's because someone pushed me through it." Moxxie commented, glaring at you as you fiddled with your gun.

"Hey, you said you were ready l, but you were taking too long. It's your own fault for being too slow."

"Alright boys stop it, this is why I sit in between you every meeting. And Blitzø has a point, have you noticed that extra gust of wind too? It sends papers and files flying everywhere."

"Exactly Millie, nice to know someone is on the same page as me. As I was saying..." Loona sighed, her thoughts trailing off the meeting as she stared at the clock. She always hated the end of the day meetings that Blitzø insisted on having, all they did was hold her back from her personal plans. After what felt like an eternity of talking, she was finally able to leave the office in a hurry.

"Geez, she's been leaving faster these days. Why is she always so eager to get out of here?" you asked.

"I honestly have no idea. Whenever I try asking her she won't tell me."

"But don't you guys live together, how can you not know?"

"Because I mind her privacy." he answered, but noticed you giving him a skeptical look "What's that face for?"

"You mind her privacy, but not Millie and Moxxie?" you asked smugly.

"That's different! Which reminds me, I wonder what they're doing tonight." You shook your head with a laugh as he passed you. Soon you were on your way out as well, however you weren't on your way home. You kept driving until you reached an abandoned factory. Parking was never an issue for you since the adjacent alley was just wide enough to house your car. You retrieved an instrument case from the trunk before heading inside. You climbed the maze-like staircase until you reached your usual floor, which had a perfect view of the city.

"Here I am making fun of Loona for being eager to leave. At least my reason comes with a nice view." you chuckled to yourself, taking out your violin. After making sure the instrument was tuned, you played a short melody. Suddenly you paused, hearing what sounded like singing. Being curious you followed the voice to the floor below you. You looked past the various pillars, surprised to see Loona came into view. Be it instinct or caution, you ducked behind a busted column as she turned around.

"Hello, who's there?" she called out, but you remained silent "Chill out Loona, no one else comes here but you." she reassured herself, putting her headphones back on. "OK, what track next? This is the only place where i can listen to Disney with no shame...and not have Blitzø bother me either." You had to cover your mouth to muffle a snicker.

“Wow, I never pegged her as a Disney fan. Like father like daughter I suppose. I wonder…" As she continued to scroll through her library, you dashed back to the stairwell door. You took a deep breath, playing a short cover of the intro vocals from _Into the Unknown_. Loona gasped at the melody, nearly dropping her phone.

"H-Hello?" she called out, only for you to play again in response "I know that melody…" As you hoped for, she sang in response. You played the melody again, and she sang again. It wasn't long before you were both performing the full song together. You both took turns, while she sang certain lines, you played the others. At the climax of the song, you marveled at her voice as it echoed through the vacant building.

[Into the Unknown Epic Violin Cover - Taylor Davis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRP0Rlqeh4E)

"Wow, and I thought I loved Disney before. Who are you?" You panicked as you heard her come closer. You startled her as you kicked the door shut "Wait, don't shut me out! I just want to know...who...you are…" She tried her mystery musician, however you were nowhere to be seen. You were only a few steps above her, but you were relieved to see her descend the stairs "If you can hear me, you wanna do this again? And if it's a yes, _Show yourself, I'm ready to learn. Ah ahh ah ahhh_.~" You sighed at her voice, happily playing the aria in response "Great, tomorrow at--wait, not tomorrow. That's when I..." The rest of her comment was muttered, hard for you to make out. "N-Never mind, um, Saturday. Meet me here Saturday, same time. Bye!" The last thing you heard was her hasty receding footsteps. You had to bite your lip, forcing yourself to resist the urge to call out her name.

'That's odd, why did she change her mind all of a sudden? Why can't she come tomorrow?' you thought to yourself as you went to retrieve your case. As the next day came, you noticed that Millie was sitting in Loona's place at her desk "Oh, hey Millie. Guess Loona is on assassin duty today?"

"Hm? Oh hi (Y/N), and no, Blitzø just called a few minutes ago. Said they both won't be coming in today."

"What, how can we run a business without the boss? Is he taking a personal day off or something?"

"No, all he said Loona wasn't feeling well. She must have a stomach virus or something, I could hear her growling in the background."

"Hang on, hellhounds don't just get sick overnight, not easily anyway. And there hasn't been anything spreading recently...are you sure he said it was a stomach virus?"

"Technically no, that's just my theory. He never said what she came down with." she answered, leaning you in deeper suspicion. Phone in hand, you left for the locker room as you dialed Blitzø's number. The first time was unsuccessful as it went straight to voicemail. You tried again, this time being greeted with a panicked shout.

"Loona please calm down it'll be ready in a few minutes!" You had to pull the phone back as he mistakenly yelled into the receiver "Uh hello, who's calling?"

"Hey, it's (Y/N). I heard from Millie that Loona was sick. I just wanted to check on her."

"Oh hey (Y/N), that's really sweet of you but...Loona no! Nooo, drop it, drop it!" You were confused at his sudden outburst. Just as you were about to ask what was going on, you heard a loud growl followed by what sounded like Blitzø struggling "Damn it don't make me use the pepper spray again! I said drop it!"

"Um...is everything OK over there? I can stop by and help if you--"

"NO! I-I mean no thanks, I can hold down the fort here. I appreciate you calling but Loona just...finally, she's asleep. She just needs a little rest, she doesn't handle being sick very well."

"Riiight, but what did she come down with? Millie said it might be a stomach virus or something? I could hear her growling, is she going to be OK?"

"A virus? Y-Yeah that's it! It's a rare virus that only she can catch, it hits her every now and then. For now I need to get her vaccine while she's still asleep, and clean up the mess she made of my closet..." he grumbled.

"What about a mess?"

"Nothing! Well thanks for calling but gotta go bye!" he quickly hung up the phone, leaving you with more questions than answers. Still skeptical, you opened Google and tried to do some quick research on hellhound illnesses. Although your search had many results, it was hard to narrow down exactly what was wrong with her without knowing her other symptoms. Harsh growling wasn't enough to go on, as it matched up to many of the possible illnesses

"Hm, so much for the research. But if only she can catch it."

"Can catch what? You heard about Loona too?" Moxxie asked.

"I kinda heard...Speaking of Loona, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, what's the matter?"

"Nothing big, but have you ever heard her sing?"

"Loona, singing? Are we talking about the same girl?"

"Mox, seriously, have you heard her sing?"

"I did once, she has a nice voice. That is until she threatened me not to say anything." he replied to make you laugh "Really though, what made you ask?"

"I asked because I heard her singing yesterday."

"You did? When and where, and did you get caught?"

"Easy Mox, I was well out of sight. As to where, there's a shut down factory downtown. I often go there myself to play my violin."

"I didn't know you play, I also didn't see you as a classical music lover. I'm guessing she didn't know you were there?"

"I guess not, I got there first and she showed up roughly a few minutes after me. I was at least 3 songs in before I heard her voice echoing in the stairwell. I mean you should have heard her Mox, the acoustics in that building combined with her singing _Into the Unknown_...And then add my playing..." you leaned back against the wall, sliding onto the floor with a smitten sigh

"Ooh boy, I know that sigh all too well," he chuckled "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to get a little crush on Loona."

"Oh please, I may call her a bitch on occasion but I've always liked her. When it comes to women I've always had a thing for a girl that could sing. She even said she wanted to meet me again."

"Wait, I thought you said she couldn't see you. So how did she ask if--"

"I was roughly a floor above her in the stairwell. At first she said she wanted to meet tonight, but then…" you paused, recalling her hesitation from the other day "She isn't sick."

"What?"

"She isn't sick, she has to be going through something else. Before she left, she said that today was when something happened."

"Something like what?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. The question is, how do I do this without showing myself?"

"(Y/N), If you're worried about her you should drop the secrecy. It's a pretty clear coincidence that you both chose that spot for your own reasons. However it was fate that helped you see, or rather hear, a different side to her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you know how cranky she is, if I try to ask her straight out--"

"Then try asking her out first, see what she says."

"Dude, the last time I saw a guy try to ask her out, she put him through a wall. I'd rather not take that chance." you replied, Moxxie shaking his head.

"I know, I saw that altercation. The only difference is that guy didn't know how to take no for an answer. Sure you've both had a rocky start, but something tells me she might say yes."

"Uh-huh, and how much do you want to bet that she'll cuss me out or say no...or knowing her, do both?"

"Trust me, she'll say yes" he replied with a confident smile, however you were still doubtful about the idea. A few days had gone by since your chat with Moxxie. He noticed that you either avoided Loona or tried to change the subject when you hesitated in asking her out. "That's it, I can't take this anymore." He grabbed your shoulders, pushing you to her desk.

"M-Mox, hey! What are you doing? She's not even here yet!"

"I'm doing you a favor, and like it or not you're gonna wait here until she clocks in."

"Moxxie, this isn't a big deal, really. You don't have to--"

"Uh, can I help you guys?" You gulped as she came up behind you. Moxxie chuckled, giving you a quick thumbs up before leaving you.

"Damn him, I swear I'm gonna..." you grumbled

"Did I miss something here?"

"Nothing big, just Moxxie pushing me out of my comfort zone. But I'm glad you're here Loona, there's something I've wanted to ask you."

"Really, 'cause there's something I wanted to talk about, too..." she replied, starting to blush.

"Oh, then you first, what's up?"

"I uh...I noticed you've been talking to me a lot this week. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind or anything...just...Now this was Blitzø's stupid idea, so...You wanna go out or something?"

"...Excuse me?"

"I knew I would sound stupid. J-Just forget it, it was a dumb question."

"No, it's fine, because I was gonna ask the same thing." you chuckled nervously. She looked stunned for a moment, blushing harder as she tried to process what you said.

"You're joking."

"I'm very serious Loona, I like you. And I'm hoping we could go out tonight? I know a guy that runs a pretty decent club, the bar offers free refills."

"Hm, can't say no to free refills. Sure, sounds fun. But text me the address later, I'll meet you there. I'd rather not show up to a date--Er...hangout while in work clothes. Is that cool with you?"

"I hear ya, I'd rather not show up smelling like I just butchered a pig." you joked, making her laugh. "Sooo, we'll melt at around 9?"

"Yeah, 9 it is."

"Great, cool, I better get--Whoa!" She laughed as you backed into the water cooler "Whoops, um I'm gonna...yeah, bye." You quickly hid yourself in the locker room, groaning at your clumsy exit.

"So how did it go?" Moxxie asked.

"...Wait, were you in here the whole time?"

"Just long enough to put my things away. And I told you she would say yes, to think you say I always worry too much."

"Look, the main reason why I was nervous was because I haven't been a date in a while. I mean I know how to impress a girl, I'm just a little out of practice. But the real reason for this date is to figure out what's wrong with her."

"Please (Y/N), Blitzø was most likely being over dramatic. Maybe she had the flu, hellhounds don't stay sick long."

"You didn't hear this phone call Mox, she was growling in the background. Loud enough for me to hear, I just want to make sure she's OK."

**Later that night...**

"OK (Y/N), first date in a few years. Nothing to worry about." you reassured yourself, checking your reflection on your phone screen for what felt like the 10th time.

"The old phone mirror trick, I thought I was the only one that did that." Loona giggled.

"Oh hey, I'm glad you...whoa..." From her studded boots to her crimson jacket, you marveled at her new outfit.

"I know it's not much, to be honest I was looking for an excuse to wear the jacket. Be honest, what do you think?"

"Honestly, red looks great on you. It goes with your eyes, you should wear it more often." you responded, making her blush.

"Oh, th-thanks. You're the first guy to not use the word 'hot', nice to see you're a gentleman."

"Heh, I try. Shall we enjoy the night? I think you'll like this place." As you both approached the entrance, you noticed her hesitate for a moment "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's...that's quite a line (Y/N). We'll be out here all night just to get in."

"Oh no we won't, watch this." You whistled to get the bouncer's attention "Hey Manix, long time no see!"

"Huh? (Y/N) hey! Haven't seen ya in a while, it's been what, a few weeks?"

"You call that 'a while' Manix? You see me like every weekend!"

"In passing mostly, it's been forever since you came on a night I was working. But where are my manners, who's your friend?~" he asked, winking at Loona.

"Ahem, she's here with me so watch it." you growled.

"OK OK, take it easy man. You guys go on in, Marc is gonna love seeing you again."

"Marc who now?

"The friend I mentioned, he can be a bit eccentric, but he means well." As you entered the club, you chuckled to yourself as Loona awed at the club's blue interior "He always loved blue, I swear I leave this place seeing spots. My usual booth is open, shall we?"

"Sure, this place is pretty cool. But when I heard his name, I swear the first demon I thought of was Marcel Malice. I didn't think he was a club owner."

"He owns a few other places, this one he actually won in a turf war."

"No way, he's THAT Marcel Malice?! Next to Cherri Bomb he is a beast when it comes to turf wars. You gotta tell me, how in the hell did you guys meet?"

"We met when he took this place over. I was running for dear life and this was the only place I could get into for cover. I thought he was gonna kick me out, but he took pity on me and let me hide out for a while. Soon I kept stopping by and boom, we became pals overnight."

"Wow, of all the turf loving demons down here for you to be buddies with, it had to be him. What's he really like, is he as bad as people say?"

"Not really, once you get to know him, he's another cocky asshole that loves to show off. The best way to describe him would be to say he's a mix of Vox and Alastor."

"Holy shit," she snickered "Not the Radio Demon. Is he that scary?"

"When he's angry, yes. He's got Al's creepy constant smile and Vox's TV head. The creepiest thing about him has to be that damn teleporting, he can pop up--"

"Almost anywhere?" You yelled in alarm, clinging to the booth. Marc laughed as you tried to catch your breath "Do relax (Y/N), I Heard from Manix that you were on a date. I only dropped by to say hello."

"You nosey bastard, stop doing that!"

"That was priceless! I didn't think you could scare that easily!" Loona laughed hysterically, pounding a fist on the table.

"My, such a charming laugh you have Miss…"

"Loona, you don't have to do the formal crap with me. Makes me feel old when people call me that."

"Understandable I suppose. Marcel Malice at your service, if you get tired of this imp Iwould be more than happy to keep you company.~" She blushed as he kissed her hand.

"Ahem! Can you not Marc? this is why I stopped bringing girls here!"

"What? I was only being hospitable, can't a demon introduce himself?" he asked innocently, chuckling as you growled in response "My playful banter aside, please drink up and be merry. Everything you order is on me tonight."

"Now you're just showing off." you grumbled.

"I don't know about you (Y/N), but I'm down for free drinks. Hey waiter, how about some shots over here?!"

"Oh I like her, I do hope you and your girlfriend stop by again." he commented, making you blush.

"Sh-She isn't my...Hey! For fuck's sake he's worse than my dad, things were going so well…" you mumbled

"Calm down (Y/N), he's actually pretty funny, I like him."

"I was afraid you'd say that, I forgot to mention he's a ladies man, too. I could go for a round of shots right now...Before all that, I wanted to ask you something. It's um...the real reason why I asked you out."

"What, the real reason?...Of course, so that's what this is about? What am I, another girl on your list?" she snarled.

"N-No! No no no no, that's not what I meant at all! I'm worried about you, I mean the past few days you've been leaving work early and showing up late the next morning. Then when I tried to check on you heard you growling and--"

"When was that?"

"What?"

"When did you try to check on me, did you come to the apartment?" she asked, rising from her seat.

"No, I don't even know where you guys live. When I called him all I heard was...Are you alright?" you asked worriedly, watching her grasp her chest.

"N-Not now, it's too soon…" she gasped, falling onto her knees.

"Loona! Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"G...Get me outside…"

"What?" She pulled you in close, staring at you with enraged eyes.

"Get. Me. Out. Side. Now! If I go feral in front of all these people--!" she released you, holding her head as she yelled in pain. The music that filled the air stopped, everyone's attention drawn to her agony.

"Loona calm down, I'm here! What can I do, how can I...help?" You reached a hand to her but quickly reared back. Everyone gasped as her clothes started to tear, thick tufts of fur forcing its way through every seam. She hunched over on all fours, heaving in pain as her whole body started to grow. "L-Loona..."

"Run...RUUUUN!" she roared, sending everyone in a state of panic as they stampeded out of the building. You stood there, motionless as you started at her new form. Her fur was darker, her whole frame was that of a large wolf versus the anthropomorphic body she had before. You covered your ears as she leaned her head back, letting out a loud howl. She looked at you, drooling as though you were prey, slowly inching towards you.

"Loona, please...snap out of it--Whoa!" you tripped over your own feet as you backed away. "D-Don't make me have to hurt you, please stop!" you pleaded, but flinched as she raised her paw. Suddenly you heard her yelp in pain, a blue burst of electricity pushing her through the front doors

"Goodness, I've heard of party animals but that was rather intense." Marc laughed, helping you to your feet.

"What the hell Marc?l You could've killed her!"

"Calm down, that blast was only meant to get her out of here.Then again, maybe pushing her out onto the streets in that state was not the best idea…"

"You think?!" You ran outside to pursue her, however she was out of sight. An alarmed scream brought your attention to a building she was climbing "Shit, how did she get up there so fast?"

"(Y/N)?!" You looked back to see Blitzø running up to you, a rifle in hand "Finally, do you have any idea as to how many clubs there are in this area?! I thought I'd never find you in time."

"In time for what, that?!" you pointed to Loona, Blitzø's jaw dropping in shock.

"Damn it, I told her this would happen. I didn't think she would transform so soon." he muttered as he loaded the rifle with what looked like a syringe.

"What's that for, what are you going to do?!"

"Calm down, it's only a sleeping serum. She'll be out cold for a few hours with one hit, the problem is I only had time to grab 3. If she could just hold still…" he carefully lined her up in his scope, only for her to halt from a gunshot "Could you not shoot at her?! Let me handle this!"

"Let me help, they're only rubber rounds. If I do hit her she'll be stunned if anything. I'm trying to slow her down for you."

"Then aim above her head, get her to climb down to that ledge." You did your best to alter her path, however you both panicked as a bullet nicked her ear. She whimpered for a moment as she leapt to the ground, then stared at you coldly with hungry eyes. "I said _above_ her head (Y/N), now you pissed her off!"

"It's not my fault she moved, just take the shot?" He grumbled as he lined up his aim again, taking a shot at her shoulder. She looked at the dart, and back at you with a menacing snarl "Um Blitzø, how fast does that stuff work?"

"I-It's supposed to be instant, don't tell me I grabbed the wrong...Go go go!!" he shoved you to the side as she started to charge at you. He raised the gun just in time to block her snapping jaws. You reached for your gun but stopped, knowing that shooting her again might make matters worse. You noticed Blitzø start to fall on one knee, straining to push her back "(Y/N), I could use a little help here!"

"Think think think! If that sedative didn't do the trick then what else can calm her down?" you thought to yourself, hastily looking around until you spotted your car. You sprinted to your vehicle, forcing the trunk open, "Where is it, please tell me l put it back...Yes!" You quickly took out your violin, just in time to hear Blitzø's gun fall to the ground.

"Easy Loona, easy--Oof!" She pinned his face to the ground beneath her paw, her jaws getting dangerously close to his neck, Blitzø closed his eyes, ready for the worst. Then, he heard you playing. Loona paused, lifting her head to the melody.

"You know this song, you sang it with me, remember?" As you kept playing the glow in her eyes faded. She slowly approached with a curious whimper, sitting before you "That's right, that was me that day. Remember this?" You played the aria, laughing as she howled in response.

"That was unexpected." Blitzø coughed, cracking his neck "I've never seen her calm down that quickly, I also didn't know you played violin."

"My mom forced me to learn before I died, I'm glad she did. Didn't think it would come in handy. Huh?" She gently nudged the hand that held the violin, urging you to play again.

"If didn't know any better, I'd say she wants an encore." Marc commented.

"Hm, I think I know a fitting song " You chuckled as she wagged her tail eagerly, watching you raise the instrument once again. To compliment her form, you graced her ears with _Tale As Old As Time_.

As you were nearly done with your performance, she laid down with a large yawn. Blitzø quickly removed his coat as she started to revert to her normal form, draping it over her.

"Next time, let's not cut it so close, Loonie." he gently cooed as he picked her up.

"I've never seen a hellhound go feral, I thought they didn't do that unless they had to fight."

"That's what I thought too, most of them can do it on command. But what you just saw is happens when they don't transform after a while. She hates having to do it, she can't control herself. I better get her home, I think it was the sudden adrenaline that kept her going."

"Wait, about her transformations, I have an idea."

**A month later at the old factory...**

"Loona, Blitzø! Hello I'm here. swear if she tries to--Waah!!" You collapsed as she pounced on you, licking your face "Hey hey hey! What did I say about the pouncing? Stop it, get off me!"

"Sorry (Y/N), I tried to hold her back, really. You know she loves surprising you." Blitzø commented, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Geez, this was a new shirt. When i said I wanted a girl that would drool over me, I didn't mean that literally." you commented as she licked your face once more "Alright enough, you're such a mutt." She let out a satisfied growl as you scratched her neck.

"I wouldn't use that word too much, otherwise she'll eat you up. And not in a kinky way."

"Blitzø!"

"What? I'm just saying. So what's on the playlist this week?"

"I don't know, figured I'd wing it tonight. Don't get me wrong, I love Disney, but I can't play the same songs every time." you replied, but Loona whimpered at your answer "OK babe, _one_ Disney track per meetup, alright?" Her ears perked up happily as she nuzzled you.


	25. Loona x Yandere Female Reader: Personal Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a pervy janitor won't stop flirting with your favorite hell hound, you take matters into your own hands.

It was another day at work for you, however you were stuck on filing duty. Just when you thought you were done, you looked back at the almost endless stacks of filing crates. Before you moved on to the next box, a knock at the door got your attention.

"Hey (Y/N), can I talk to you for a second?"

"Huh? Oh hey Loona, what's up?" As soon as you turned to face her, you giggled as you were greeted with a kiss "As much as I love you, you do know Blitzø is gonna yell at us again right?"

"Does it look like I give a damn? Plus you're not putting up much of a fight, now are you?"

"Shut up.~" She chuckled as you pinned her to the wall, kissing her neck. She moaned softly, feeling your hands slowly wander down to her pants. Before you could tease her further, what sounded like a camera shutter made you stop. "What the...hey!! Do you mind?!"

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to, Loonie." the janitor laughed.

"Hey, you don't get to call me that!!" she snarled.

"Well that's not fair, your little bitch can call you that and I can't?" he jested, but quickly took off as she lunged at him.

"You better run, pervert! Ugh, talk about killing a mood. Fucking hate that guy, I can't believe Blitzø hired that pig."

"But who was he? I know most of the cleaning staff in the building, and yet I've never seen him before."

"That's Bart, that fucking horn-ball has had it out for me ever since he got hired."

"Uh-huh, and how long has he been working here?"

"About 5 years now, you've only been here for a few months though, You probably miss him because he works the night shift...which makes me wonder why he's here now. He never comes in this early."

"I wouldn't think too much of it, so long as he keeps his distance when I'm around."

"Aww, it's sweet how you worry about me (Y/N). It's fine though, if I can handle you, I think I can handle him."

"Hm, if you can handle me? Last I checked I was the one who had you screaming last night.~" you whispered in her ear, making her blush furiously.

"Sh-Shut up!" You laughed as she shoved you "J-Just hurry up and finish, Blitzø said he had another job for you."

"Alright alright, I'm on it...But seriously though, if Bart bothers you again, let me know. I'll take care of it."

"I appreciate the offer, but it won't be necessary. He can take as many creepy photos as he wants, he's too scared of me to try touching me." As she left, her mention of these photos left you curious. Once you were done with your filing, you spent a good hour trying to track down Loona's admirer. Eventually you found him in the break room, mumbling to himself as he scrolled through his phone.

‘There's the bastard, but what's he looking at?’ You crept behind him, getting just close enough to see several lewd pictures of your girlfriend. Most of them looked as though he took them from inside a locker. You could tell because of how obscured the angles were, that and you showed up in several of the images as well. He caught a glimpse of you on his phone screen, however you were gone when he turned around.

"Shit, maybe I shouldn't smoke weed before work. That stuff always makes me paranoid. Now where was I? Oh yeah, last week's album." He chuckled to himself, admiring his collection once more.

‘Damn him, how many fucking pictures does he have? I have to get my hands on that phone.’ You went about the rest of your day as usual, except this time you stopped by to talk to Loona as much as possible.

"(Y/N), as much as I enjoy your company, you can't keep talking to me all day."

"I know, I'm just checking in on you, that's all. Can't a girl talk to her girlfriend at work?

"I'm not saying you can't, but…" She trailed off, staring at Bart as he passed by "What is his deal today? That's the 3rd time he's passed through here."

"Doesn't that worry you?"

"What do I have to be worried about? I literally sit right in front of Blitzø's office all day. If he's stupid to try anything all I have to do is scream. One time I did that, he dropped everything to get to me."

"Don't tell me you psyched him out, you shouldn't joke like that."

"Eh, I was bored that day, needed to entertain myself. It was too funny because he knocked over Millie and Moxxie to get to me." she snickered, making you laugh "Look babe, I'm flattered you're worried about me, but don't. How about I come to your place tonight, and I can help you relax?~" She giggled, pulling you in for a kiss.

"Mmm, that sounds nice.~"

"Ahem, it would be nicer if you both got back to work." Moxxie scolded.

"As much as I love working with you Mox could you not? You don't see me cockblocking you when you flirt with Millie." you countered, making him blush and Loona laugh uncontrollably.

"Th-That's different and you know it! You 2 are worse than teenagers after prom! The office isn't the appropriate place for your...intimacy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking about this?" You held Loona's face, surprising her as you pulled her into a deep kiss. She moaned softly, standing up to hold you. "How's that for 'intimacy'?"

"Pretty damn good to me.~" she giggled

"Ugh, why do I even bother? I need your help on this next job, are you coming or not?"

"Don't get your tail in a twist, I'm coming."

"I almost did after that kiss.~" Loona winked at you, Moxxie blushed as you started to laugh.

"I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this..." he walked off, covering his ears.

"And that's why I love you." you snickered, "He is so easy to mess with."

"I heard that!" he yelled, making you both laugh.

**Later that day...**

"Sir, you know I hate delivery jobs. Why can't you take this to Stolas yourself?"

"Do you really want the answer to that?" he asked, dropping a box into your hands "The last time I tried to take something to him his wife nearly caught us. And that woman is terrifying when she's angry."

'You kinda did answer me…' you thought as you rolled your eyes "Then why don't you, oh I don't know, stop banging a married guy? After that balcony story I'm amazed you guys keep getting away with this. How has she not found out that you're still screwing him?"

"He's been more careful, but the close call before that almost ended up with me stuck in a tree."

"How in the--?"

"Don't ask, just get this delivery done pronto."

"OK fine, I'm going. Geez, everyone is being extra pushy today. Why couldn't he just send...huh?" You glanced at the ground to see Bart's phone. Without hesitation, you set the box down and started to browse the device "OK Bart, how big is this album of yours?" As you opened his photos, you gasped as you saw well over hundreds of pictures of Loona. You grit your teeth angrily, gripping the phone hard enough to crack the screen "Oops, my hand must have slipped." You stood, letting the phone slip from your hand and fall onto the floor. As you went on to perform your delivery, you accidentally stepped on the device as you left. As you returned, you noticed Loona wasn't sitting at her desk. "Hey Millie, have you seen Loona? I wanted to ask her something."

"Oh, Loona? I think she went to the copy room to get something for Blitzø. It's odd though, she should've been back by now."

"Wait, how long ago was this? When did she leave?"

"I'd say it was around 8:30, it's been about 15 minutes now…" Without another word, you quickly left for the copy room. As you got closer, a loud thud stopped you in your tracks. Suddenly it got quiet, then you heard Loona scream.

"Stop it, get the hell off me!" You could hear her struggling, followed by the sound of fabric ripping.

"Sweet Lucifer you're hot, I've waited a long time for this. I gotta have you Loonie, you're mine now!~"

"St-Stop, stop it, let me go!" The sound of her crying triggered something in you as you kicked the door in. The scene before you left you both appalled and furious. She was on the verge of tears, her shirt ripped clean off as he had her pinned against the fax machine. He stared at you in a shocked silence as she broke away from him, hugging you tightly.

"(Y-Y/N), thank God you showed up! He caught me off guard and…h-he tried to--!"

"Go upstairs and get changed, Bart and I need to have a little chat" you sneered at him, closing the door behind you "You worthless, sick, perverted…"

"H-Hey, (Y/N) right? Loonie's just bein' over dramatic, l-I was only--" His words were cut short as you punched his stomach, knocking the air out of him. You proceeded to force him down onto your knee before kicking him to the ground.

"I tried to be patient with you Bart, I was willing to give you a few days to see if this would stop. But you had to think with your dick instead of your head, didn't you?" You chuckled, watching him trying to crawl away as you pulled out a knife "What's wrong Bart, I thought you liked bad girls." You tossed the knife, making him scream as it hit his back.

"P-Please, I-I'll back off, OK? I'll leave her alone, I swear!" he pleaded, groaning in pain as you sat on his back.

"You had your chance!" He whimpered at your shout "If you're gonna do bad things to good people," he screamed in agony as you twisted the blade, pushing it deeper into his back then bad "things are gonna happen to you, too."

"Please...Please stop…" he begged, gagging on his blood as you dragged the knife down his back.

"You didn't stop when she screamed, so what the fuck makes you think I'm gonna stop for you? You should be lucky, not many live this long after I carve them up. You wouldn't be the first perv I've killed for her and you sure as hell won't be the last!" you giggled, making him flinch as you yanked the blade from his back. You laughed wickedly as his blood splattered on your face, stabbing him repeatedly until he finally stopped breathing "Aww man, I was starting to enjoy myself. Oh well, the best part is no one's gonna know you're gone until tomorrow." You turned to the sound of an object dropping. Your eyes widened in horror, seeing Loona looking at your blood stained face in fear "Loona..."

"Y...You killed him?"

"It's OK, he won't bother you anymore. That's a good thing, right? Now it's just us." You tried to approach her, but she took off down the hall. "Blitzø! Blitzø you gotta--" she opened his office door, only to see that he was not there

"Where...Where did...?"

"He's gone." She gasped as you came behind her, holding her in a tight choke hold "Shh, just relax babe, he's no doubt waiting for you at home. It's like you told me, you can handle yourself right?"

"Wh-Why? Y-You didn't have to--"

"I did, he's been harassing you before we even started dating. 5 years is long enough, now it's over. It's you and me now, just you and me." You repeated the sentence until she started to pass out. Before she knew it, she woke up with a heavy gasp, trying to catch her breath.

"Loona, easy, it's OK. You're at home now, are you alright?" Blitzø asked worriedly, wiping her sweat covered face with a towel "You're sweating like crazy, did you have another nightmare?"

"Nightmare? No, I was at the office and...Wait, how did I get home? What time is it?"

"It's 9AM, (Y/N) found you passed out in the copy room last night...She said Bart tried to rape you, is that true?"

"Yeah, he followed me, got me alone and...Did you see him for the rest of the night?"

"No, and good riddance if you ask me, I can't believe he's been harassing you behind my back this whole time. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner. You've had a rough night, so you get the day off. I'll just have Moxxie on desk duty today"

"OK...and (Y/N)? Did she seem off to you when you talked to her?"

"No, but she was freaking out when she tried to explain how she found you. Look I'm running a bit late, we'll head out for dinner tonight OK? See you later." As he left she stared into space, thinking about the events of last night. Just as she reached for her phone, your number came up on the screen. Her hand shook, but she steadied her nerves well enough to accept the call

"H-Hello?"

"Loona? Hey, I came to work but I don't see you. Are you coming in today?"

"No, um, Blitzø gave me the day off. But what happened last night?"

"Last night? A certain someone couldn't keep his hands off of you, that's what happened. You passed out and he ran off, little punk."

"He ran off? So you didn't…" You heard her sigh in relief.

"I didn't do what? Are you alright?"

"No, just had a bad dream. Let me ask you something, and be honest. If you had the chance, would you kill for me?"

"If I had my back against the wall I would, only if I had to. What makes you ask that?"

"No reason, curious I guess. I'm still tired, I'm gonna take a nap. I'll see you tomorrow though, love you babe."

"Love you too, sleep tight." As you hung up the phone, you resumed mopping the floor.

"Now, what did you say happened here again?" Moxxie asked, stepping around the puddles.

"Bart was tinkering with the fax machine and spilled some of the ink. I got the broken glass up, but it's gonna take me a while to get this mess up."

"Try using that new cleaner I got the other day, because that smell is awful. I hate the smell of that ink." You chuckled as he left, humming to yourself as you continued to mop up the 'red ink'.


	26. 🔞 Loona x Male Reader: Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Date Night for you and Loona. What was once a romantic evening turns into an absurd game of hide and seek when Blitzø comes home early.

"I'm going to be gone for most of the day, Loona. It's gonna be work and...sadly Stolas tonight. I have a strong feeling I'll be staying overnight." Blitzø mumbled to himself.

"Better hope not, remember the last time he thought that was a good idea? That ended up with you having to jump into his pool."

"I know, and I'd rather not have to go through that again. Well I'm off, if you need anything just call me. And no boys while I'm gone!"

"Yeah yeah, no boys. See you later..." After a few minutes, she looked outside to see him pull off. She went to her bedroom, giving the door a light knock "You can come out now, he's gone."

"Finally, thought he'd never leave." you stretched as you exited her closet, picking up a brown bag "When your text said he was on his way out, I was hoping he would already be gone."

"So did I, but he had to give me the 'dad talk', no boys and all."

"Really, well i think that rule is out the window.~" you chuckled as you grabbed her at the waist, treating her with a kiss.

"Easy babe, you just got here. Can we get through one movie without you trying to fuck me?"

"Aww, where's the fun in that? I've waited 3 months for this night." You teased her further as you kissed her neck. "It's just you, me, and a bottle of Hell's finest champagne. I can hear the bed calling us already.~" you purred, making her giggle as you playfully groped her rear.

"(Y/N) stop it, like it or not you're gonna wait a little longer. You promised me you wouldn't get too touchy tonight."

"I know I did, but can you blame me for being a little excited?"

"Tonight I can...Also um...this would be my first time so..." You hugged her as you felt her start to tremble.

"It's OK, I brought some protection too. You don't have to be so nervous, I've got you." She smiled as you caressed her face.

"Thanks, you're the only person I can really be myself around. I'm such a dork with this kind of thing..."

"It's OK, I wasn't such a smooth operator when I started out either. If you really trust me, I've got an idea.~"

"OK, sure, what's your...H-Hey, hey!" You chuckled as you picked her up with a kiss, laying her on the couch "Um (Y/N), wh-what are you doing?"

"Shhh, just trust me. Consider this a little ‘warm up’ for the main event.~" You gently stroked her face, making her whimper as your hand trailed down her torso to pull up her shirt "Damn you're sexy, I'm the luckiest imp in Hell to be dating someone so beautiful.~" She giggled as you kissed her chest, moaning softly as you massaged her breasts.

"Sweet talker, what are you --?" She gasped softly, feeling your hand slowly slip under her panties. Your fingers gently stroked her clit, making her close her legs out of reflex.

"Don't squirm, it's OK. If you feel uncomfortable I'll stop."

"That's...That's the last thing I want you to do. P-Please, please don’t stop.~" You grinned at her response, admiring her longing moans as you increased your speed. She held your face in her hands, pulling you in for a passionate kiss. You moaned softly, feeling her tongue enter your mouth.

"Hey Loona, I'm back!" You both froze, looking in the direction of the door.

"Crap, why did he come back?!" Loona quietly panicked, pushing you onto the floor.

"Ouch! A warning would've been nice."

"Just get under the couch and shut up!"

"Loona, you OK? What was that noise?" You whimpered as he started to come closer, quickly scrambling to get under the couch.

"Uh yep, I'm good! I uuhh...fell off the couch! Yeah, I was trying to reach for the remote and I lost my balance."

"Really? How many times have I told you to stop doing that? Last time you almost dented the floor. Sorry to just pop back but i forgot my phone, maybe I left it in my room." As you watched his feet pass you, you winced as he stepped on your tail. You bit your fist, desperately trying to keep yourself quiet.

"H-How about I help you look? Maybe you left it in the kitchen?"

"Hmm, maybe. I was in Sinstagram for a while…" As he left for the kitchen, she quickly helped you up.

"Oww, I always hated those boots!" you quietly whined.

"What was that Loonie?"

"Nothing, still looking! Shut up and get back to my room, go go go!"

"OK OK! By the way, his phone is under the couch." you replied before being shoved back to her room. She quickly looked under the couch, grabbing his dust covered phone.

"Got it, you left it in the living room. Here you go."

"Oh, thanks...and the screen is dusty. Must’ve fallen under the couch. Eh, I'll clean it on the way."

"Yeah, right. So you got everything you need, anything else?"

"Sadly no, might as well get this over with. If I stall any longer he'll just start spam texting me. Now I'm gone, see ya Loonie."

"See ya...Phew, OK he's gone!"

"You owe me for that one, he stepped right on my tail!"

"I know, I'm sorry! Why is it that dope always forgets his phone I'll never know. Really though, are you OK? Do you have a boo-boo?~" she asked teasingly.

"Very funny babe, come on. I think the movie is about to start." As the rest of the night went on, you were both huddled close on the couch as you enjoyed the movie. While several parts had you both laughing, others had her cuddling up to you as she got scared "Easy Loona, it's just a movie."

"Shut up, that part always freaked me out…"

"And we've only seen this movie what, three times?" you chuckled as you sipped your drink. Suddenly, she sat herself on your lap "Hey, what are you...?"

"You did say I owed you for Blitzø stepping on your tail. The movie is about to go off, sooo…" You blushed as she removed her shirt, exposing her bare torso to you "...how about I make it up to you now?~"

"Sounds good to me.~" You held her in your arms as you stood, kissing her passionately as you went to her room. You laid back on the bed, letting her rest on top of you as you caressed her body

"Wait, forgetting something?~"

"Alright, just give me a sec." As you went to get a condom, she sat on the bed with a shuddering sigh.

'This is it huh, I'm about to do it with (Y/N). My hands won't stop shaking, am I nervous or excited right now? I don't know, I don't know what he'll do either. Maybe I should back out, would he be mad if I said no? What if--?'

"Loona, Loona, are you alright?" She let out a startled gasp as you touched her shoulder "Easy, you must have been in a daze or something."

"Yeah, um...alright admit it, I'm too nervous for this. Wh-What if I'm no good, what if--?"

"Hey hey hey, take it easy baby. Like I said, I've got you. Just lay back and I'll take care of the rest, OK?"

"OK…" She watched as you took off your pants, biting her lip as she stared at your large member.

"I see you looking, you ready for this?~" you asked as you slipped into the condom.

"I'm ready, just be gentle..." she quietly pleaded before you claimed her lips in a kiss. As you entered her, you could feel her body tremble. She whined at first, however you had her moaning at your steady pace. She gripped your shoulders tighter as you sped up, her volume increasing after each thrust. You gripped her ass in your claws, marveling at her voice as you spanked her.

"Why Loona, you liked that didn't you?~" you growled playfully. She didn't have the chance to answer as you spanked her again, satisfied with her reaction.

"Ohh (Y/N), deeper, go deeper!~" she begged as you spanked her again.

"Such a naughty girl, I knew you wanted this cock.~" With a quick thrust, she moaned loudly as you slid deeper into her pussy.

"Fuck me, fuck me baby!~" she howled excitedly, wrapping her legs around your waist. A newfound wave of lust came over as you humped her harder. You clawed at the headboard, calling out her name through your heated moans.

"Oh Loona! I'm about to...to..."

"Guess who's hoooome! Hello, Loona?" Blitzø's voice cut through the silence, making you stop

"Are you fucking kidding me, you said he would be gone all night!" you quietly panicked. You tried to get up, but her hold on you was firm. "H-Hey, let me go! He's gonna--!"

"It's OK, the door's locked. Please don't stop, I'm almost there.~" she pleaded as she kissed you.

"Helloooo, where's my Loonie? I've got something for...What's this?" He picked up the empty champagne bottle from the coffee table, noticing the two glasses. He gripped the bottle with a low growl, searching the room for more evidence "Loona!"

"Uh-oh, he sounds pissed."

"Just a little more, please.~" she begged again, but flinched as he knocked on the door loudly "OK you need to hide."

"Told you."

"Loona, is someone else here?!"

"N-No, I've been alone all night!"

"Then why is your door locked?"

"Seriously, I always lock my door!" she countered.

"OK, fair enough. Then explain the empty champagne bottle I just found!" he yelled, but heard something fall in her room "What was that, who's in there?!"

"Will you relax?! I got caught in this damn blanket, give me a sec!" she replied, helping you stand "Can you not trip on your tail right now? He's gonna skin you alive if we get caught!"

"Oh excuse me Miss 'oh please give me more.~' If you had let me go sooner--!"

"Damn it Loona, open this door right now!" he knocked harder, making you scramble to get your clothes.

"Yell at me later, hide!" After quickly putting on her robe, she finally opened the door "What? What's the look for?"

"Don't play dumb with me young lady, I know someone is in there!"

"Dude will you chill out? I told you it's been me all night."

"Explain this then, I don't buy this brand of champagne. Also this is a big bottle for one person to drink alone."

"Oh that, that was...that was a plant. Part of a prank, I wasn't expecting you to get so mad this time." expecting you to get so

"...Excuse me?" He looked at her dumbfounded as she started to laugh.

"Come on Blitzø, I got a friend to get me the bottle so I could use it for this. I set that with the glasses to mess with you. It was a joke, you take things way too seriously."

"So you're saying this was a prank? (Y/N) isn't here?"

"No he isn't, see?" she opened the door, stepping back to show her room was empty "Besides, where could he hide in this place? Knowing him he's passed out at home right now...or at his friend's bar. Why are you so sketchy about him? I thought you liked him."

"I do, but I don't like him alone with you. Last time I left you guys alone he got touchy with you."

"He put his arm around me, we were just watching TV!"

"That's still being touchy! You're too pure to have a boyfriend anyway, you haven't even had sex yet. What are you going to do when he tries that on you, huh?" Loona huffed at the question, rubbing her temples.

"Blitzø, I am not a pup anymore. Like it or not it's gonna happen someday and you have to deal with it. I may love him but he's not touching me without a condom, does that make you happy?" she asked, surprised to have him hug her.

"That's my girl, I knew you leared something from those safe sex talks."

"Says the imp that bangs an owl every week." she muttered as she pat his back "Speaking of banging owls, what happened with Stolas? I thought you said you would be gone all night."

"Oh that? I got damn lucky, that's what happened. Just when he was ready for a second round his wife knocked on the door. I had to GTFO fast before she saw me, and I'm exhausted from that tower climb. I'm going to bed, night Loonie."

"Night Blitzø. Once he was in his room, she quickly shut the door to examine hers "Hello, (Y/N)? Babe where are you?" She looked in the closet and under her bed, but failed to find you. Her ear perked as she heard a whistle. She glanced at her open window. chuckling as you waved to her "Right, how do I keep forgetting about the fire escape? How did you get out here without making any noise?"

"Very carefully, I've had experience with breaking and entering. Now I just need to work on escaping. For real though, tonight was...you were…"

"Thanks, you were amazing too. And um, sorry for the leg trap, I don't know what came over me. It's like my body had a mind of its own."

"Don't worry about it, just tends to do that during sex. In different circumstances I wouldn't have minded, I found it kinda hot actually.~" you replied with a kiss "See you at work tomorrow?"

"See ya.~"

**The next day...**

"No way, so you both finally...?"

"Yes we did Millie. Aside from a certain someone coming home early, it was amazing. I'm still amazed we got away with it."

"So am I. I mean, (Y/N) told me he was gonna bring champagne for you. How did you explain the bottle to Blitzø?"

"Made him think it was part of a prank, I'm mostly glad I had my door locked. When he called out to me (Y/N) was still inside me...aaaand I was still on a sex high." she hid her face behind her phone as Millie started to laugh.

"Believe me, I know how you feel. When Moxxie and I first started dating we had a similar situation. The only difference was he was the one on a sex high."

"You gotta tell me that story later." She glanced up from her phone to see you passing by with Moxxie. You winked at her as she blew you a kiss.

"You both really need to tone it down with the PDA. Last night was one thing, but Blitzø hates it when you flirt at work." Moxxie scolded.

"Chill out, Mox, he wasn't there to see it now was he?"

"Maybe not, but he was there when you tried to escape a possible execution. You've seen how protective he is over her, so care to explain why you would risk getting yourself killed for...Look out!" He quickly raised his arm to your chest, pushing you back as an ax came flying at the wall "Sir, if you want to test the blade's edge, that's not how you do it!"

"Whoops, sorry about that Moxxie, I was aiming for him." Blitzø commented, glaring at you coldly.

"Um, do I want to know why?"

"Now (Y/N), I'm sure you know I had a long night."

"And you're taking it out on me for some unknown reason?"

"Oh I have a reason, that reason being you had the nerve to come to my apartment after I had left!" he yelled, his eyes aglow with rage.

"You know what? I think Millie is calling me, I'll leave you both alone!" Moxxie swiftly stepped away.

"No, wait, Mox! L-Look, I don't know what you're talking about, I was at home all night."

"If that's true, explain this." He tossed a crumpled up bag at you. As you tried to straighten out the bag, you felt there was a small box inside. Once you got it open your eyes widened in realization. In your haste to leave, you had left the rest of your 'supplies' behind.

"Th-This is...um...the thing is..." He crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for your excuse "...I've got nothing. Should I start running?"

"No, the only reason you're still breathing is because you actually used one of those. And you're one of the best assassins I've got"

"Uh-huh, and let the record show she did give me consent! I know she's like a daughter to you, I would never, ever--"

"Relax (Y/N), it's fine. It's like she said, she's not a child anymore. This was going to happen eventually, if anything I'm glad it was with someone we both trust."

"Oh...well then...phew, i6 thought you were gonna kill me for a second. Do l take it we're good?"

"Yes, we're good." As he shook your hand, you winced as he had a death grip on you "However, if you ever pull this stunt again, I'll rip off your dick and feed it to you. Do I make myself clear?" he sneered.

"Y-Yes sir, crystal clear!"

"Good, now get to work. You've got a long list of targets today, better get to it." He walked off humming to himself, leaving you to massage your cramped hand.

"Right on it...after I get the fucking feeling back in my hand."


	27. Loona x Female Wolf/Hellhound Reader: Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a fellow hell hound, Loona takes a shine to you and sees you as a best friend. However, you've had a crush on her for the longest time. The problem? You're too shy to say anything to her. Since you have a hard time telling her verbally, you decide to tell her in a different kind of way.

"Hey (Y/N)!" You shrieked as Loona playfully pounced on you.

"L-Loona! Geez, don't scare me like that, especially when I'm cleaning (nickname), You know I hate it when you do that."

"Oh relax, admit it, you don't mind the attention." she laughed, teasingly hitting your arm "Also isn't this like the 3rd time today you've cleaned that gun? ...And is that mud?"

"Yes, it was raining when I took out my last target. While on the run I fell into a deep puddle, had to dig (nickname) out before they sank in too deep. Embarrassing, I know. If I don't get them cleaned up something could get jammed. I worked too hard on this gun to have it fail on me."

"I hear ya, and that also explains why your clothes are so dirty. You haven't been walking around in muddy clothes all day, have you?"

"Heh, sadly yes. I was running late this morning and I forgot my duffel bag. I had my favorite shirt picked out and everything too…" you whimpered.

"Tell ya what, since there's no real time limit on most of these jobs, why don't you go clean up? We wear the same size clothes, you can borrow my extra outfit for the day."

"What? No, I-I can't do that Loona. I mean, what if something happens to  _ your _ clothes? Then you won't have anything to change into."

"Yeah right, and when was the last time  **I** came back in such a bad mess? After you're done with (nickname) go take a shower. I'll set up my clothes outside your locker."

"But...hey!" You tried to protest further, but she was already out the door. You sighed longingly as you resumed your cleaning routine "That's what I love about her. Despite how rough she is, she's so kind, too.~"

"You're talking to yourself again, hun." Millie giggled, starting you "Calm down (Y/N), it's only me You need to work on that inner monologue before someone hears you."

"I know, I'm such a dork. I'm in love with my best friend and I'm scared to talk to her about it. What if she doesn't like me?"

"You gals hang out every day, what makes you think--?"

"No Millie, what if she doesn't like me like me? What if she thinks I'm a stalker or something? What if she doesn't swing that way? What if--?

"(Y/N)! Honestly, I hate to say it, but you sound like Moxxie when you start to panic like that. Instead of making all these crazy assumptions and making yourself go crazy, why don't you talk to her?" she asked, but noticed a peeved look in your eye.

"Did you miss the part where I said I'm too scared to say anything?!" you groaned, letting your head hit the table "I'm such a putz, I'm gonna be in the friend zone forever. " Millie shook her head as she rubbed your back.

"There there hun, I'm sure you'll think of something. If there's more than one way to skin a cat, then I'm sure there's another way you can tell Loona how you really feel."

"And if there isn't?"

"Don't go talking like that, there is. You could...You could…" She looked around the room, trying to measure her response carefully. Soon, she found herself looking at a blank notepad on the table "That's it, you could write her a note! A love letter or a poem should do the trick. Moxxie did it for me when we first met."

"Yeah, I think he told me about that once. He played the secret admirer card until he finally asked you out. As romantic as that is, do you really think that will work?"

"If I ended up married after all that, U guarantee you things will pick up fast between you and Loona. Give it a shot, and if it works you owe me an iced coffee." She piegled, setting the notepad in front of you before leaving. You stared blankly at the paper, grabbing the pen.

'She makes its sound so easy, but where do I even begin? She makes me feel all kinds of things happy, more confident, safe. I could use up this whole pad with how she makes me feel alone. How can I cram that all in one page? Hmm, maybe…' After you finished assembling (nickname), you started making several lists on the paper. From things you admire about her to things you knew about her, you giggled to yourself as the small pad was filling up fast. Seeing that you were running out of paper for the official letter, a better idea came to mind. You dug through your bag for your (favorite color) notepad, and pushed yourself to start writing the letter. Before you knew it, you were in the locker room, gently folding the note to fit it into her bag 'If this doesn't work, you owe me, Millie!'

**Later that day...**

"Finally time to clock out, you think you'll manage without me Loona? Hello, Loona?" You were about to knock on her desk, but you noticed the small (favorite color) note in her hand.

"Huh? Oh, hey (Y/N), sorry was just...reading this weird note I found in my bag."

'OK she called it weird, not off to a good start!' you whimpered to yourself "A note, who's it from?"

"I have no idea, they didn't leave their name. Either someone in the building has a crush on me or their trying to play a prank on me."

"Oooh, a note from a secret admirer perhaps?" you teased.

"I guess so, whoever wrote this was pretty poetic. Kinda corny, but at the same time it's sweet."

"Aww, what does it say?"

"Really, you want me to read it?"

"Come on, I'm curious about your 'poetic lover'." You joked to make her laugh 'God I love her laugh, I should've added that to the letter.~'

"Alright fine...

_ 'Dear Loona, _

_ I have a small confession, forgive this pouring of my heart. I cherish I.M.P. where we first met. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were going to be a great friend. Recently. I have begun to regard you as much more than that. My feelings for you intensified when I saw you working in the moonlight. I was further wowed by your tremendous fighting skills, You have eyes like rubies and diamonds, and the cutest little nose I've ever seen. You're so special with your amazing ways. Please, say you will be mine. _

_ All my love, _

_ Anonymous' _

I'll be honest, I was close to tossing this after reading this. But what if this is legit, what if some guy out there really likes me and not my ass for a change?"

"I say take a chance on it...but um...What if a girl wrote It?"

"What?"

"I-I'm just saying, for all you know a girl wrote the note. What would you do then? That is, how would you react?" Loona thought about the question, skimming the note once more.

"Hm, this writing does hint at a girl. Eh, I'm not picky, so long as it's none of those broads from the higher office."

"Wait, does that mean you...wouldn't mind a girl having a crush on you?" you asked, nervously gripping the strap of your bag.

"Hang on, this whole time I never told you my preference?" Her eyes widened as you shook your head, "Wow, you're one of my closest friends and I never told you which way I swing. I guess I would say I'm Bi, I dated a chick once but it didn't work out."

"Oh, what happened? That is, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Classic case of homophobic parents. When they came home to find us making out I swear her mom was gonna kill me that day. The real kicker was she hadn't come out of the closet yet."

"Ouch, not the best way to find out."

"Tell me about it, I cut ties with her quickly. I was tired of the secret dates and booty calls anyway. What about you, guys, girls, both?" she joked with a laugh. You gulped at the question, completely flustered.

"Um, I uh...actually need to get going. I'll text you tonight, OK?" You quickly turned to leave only to feel her grab your tail.

"Oh no no no, I told you my sexuality, now it's your turn."

"L-Loona, please…"

"You've got nothing to be scared of, (Y/N), you know you can tell me." The look she gave made it harder for you to resist. You sighed as you turned back around to face her.

"O-OK, I um...I'm..." you muttered your response.

"Can you not stall, (Y/N)? Come on, it's me you're talking to, you know you can trust me, right?"

"Of course I trust you, I guess I never really liked talking about Pride too much. Back in high school I didn't really know where I belonged on that spectrum. After a few failed dates with guys I...I switched to girls. Let's just say I've had better luck since then..."

"Oooh OK, so you prefer pussy over cock?"

"LOONA!!" You buried your face in your hood, making her laugh loudly.

“I-I'm sorry, but your face! You make the best faces when you get embarrassed like that!" she howled, leaning back in her chair laughing.

"You are such a pervy jerk, you know that? I'm going home, I'll see you later."

"See ya, (Y/N), remember to come in early tomorrow. We got another stupid group meeting to sit through."

"OK, see you then." As soon as you turned the corner, you leaned back against the wall with a relaxed sigh. 'What are odds? I'm a Lesbian and she's Bi? How lucky is that?!' you giggled to yourself, peaking around the corner to see her looking at the note with a smile. This made you smile in turn, sighing at her lovely grin 'Guess I owe Millie that coffee after all. Maybe one more note wouldn't hurt' You told yourself one more note, however over the course of a week...

"I'm really liking these coffee shop gift cards, (Y/N), but care to explain why you keep treating me like this?" Millie asked, sipping her drink.

"Because you were right, these letters were a great idea, Millie. I've never felt this happy, putting it all down on paper is so refreshing for me. It's even more satisfying when she reads them back to me. Seeing her smile as she reads them just makes my day even brighter. She said she's even been saving them, keeping them in a small box at home!" you squealed, making Millie giggle in response.

"You are just over the moon about this aren't you?"

"You know it, I'll never get tired of seeing her smile."

"I understand that, but you can only keep it up for so long (Y/N). I mean, at some point the letters have to stop."

"What? This whole thing was your idea and I love it, give me one good reason why I should stop." you countered.

"Fine, I'll give you 2: Eventually she's going to want to know who this secret admirer really is, and most importantly: you'll have to tell her it's been you the whole time." You froze at the realization, as much as you didn't want to admit it she was right. You could only keep this up for so long, and it was only a matter of time before she actually started to question who her mystery writer is.

"Oh shit you're right! Wh-What do I do, how will she react, what do I say to her?!" You shook her frantically, nearly making her drop her cup.

"(Y/N), (Y/N), get a hold of yourself! You made it this far right, I think you're more than capable of handling this."

"I don't! Seriously Millie, what am I going to do about--?"

"Hey (Y/N), I've been looking for you all day." You flinched as Loona came up behind you "Easy, I didn't mean to scare you. You got a minute?"

"Y-Yeah, sure, I can take a minute for you." As you left with her, you looked back at Millie mouthing 'Help me!' She merely rolled her eyes at your over dramatic antics. After a while, you followed her to the locker room. "S-So, what's this about? Did you get another--?" What happened next left you both stunned and overfilled with joy. She grabbed your shoulders, pulling you into a kiss. As she parted from your lips, you looked at her, unable to speak a word.

"Seriously, did you think I was stupid, (Y/N)? I figured out it was you 2 letters ago."

"Wh-Wha...huh?"

"Remember when you bumped into me the other day? Everything spilled out of your bag and it got everywhere, even this." You gasped as she held up the (favorite color) notepad "It took me a minute to piece it together, but this is the same paper you used for every note. There's even an indention from the previous letter. It's kinda funny, my best friend turned out to be my secret admirer. Funny how things work out huh?"

"Y-Yeah, also..." You dropped your bag, pinning her against the wall with a kiss "I'm glad you found out, I-I've always wanted to tell you. Even Millie said I couldn't keep this up for long, I just didn't know how or when to--"

"Easy babe, you don't have to worry about that anymore. As far as I'm concerned, this is our first moment as a couple. Buuut I've got one condition..." She kissed you, pinning you against the wall in her place "...when it comes time for the sex be warned, I like to bite.~" she growled, her eyes briefly flashing a red light.

"I'm OK with that.~" you answered in a smitten daze, making her laugh.

"Damn you're so cute."


	28. Jealous Loona x Male Reader: The Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loona are a great pair in the field. So great that over time she's gained a crush on you. However, when Blitzø decides to hire a new intern, she becomes popular fast. Even you're drawn to her, much to Loona's discomfort.

"Loona, I could use a little help here!" you gagged, your target held you up against the wall with a hard grip on your neck.

"Give me a second (Y/N), kinda busy here!" She swiftly dodged her opponent as he swung a broken bottle at her. After one failed swing, she lunged for his neck with a hard bite. Her victim screamed for mercy, stabbing her shoulder in a feeble attempt to escape. It proved to be of no use as she snapped his neck. As much as she wanted to rest, she quickly managed to tackle your captor.

"About time, get down!" You dove for your gun, taking 2 shots at your target's head "Finally, would've been nice to know this guy had a crazy roommate...And oh my God you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing to yell about (Y/N), I'm fine. The bottle didn't go in too deep."

"Even though that's true, the last time I brought you back hurt, Blitzø almost had a heart attack. We still got some time before we head back, I better patch you up."

"(Y/N) please, you don't have to."

"Yes I do, can't have my partner running around with a wound like that. Just sit tight while I look for some supplies. I think I saw a first aid kit in the bathroom." As you left for the bathroom, she sat on the busted couch with a smitten sigh.

‘He is so sweet I can't take it. This wouldn't be the first time he's helped me like this, don't know what I would do without him. Maybe...no, I can't, at least not here. But who knows when we'll be alone like this again.’ she thought to herself, pulling a crumbled photo from her pocket. She giggled at the picture, you and her both celebrating your first kill together

"Alright, no first aid kit so I gotta MacGyver this...Hey, I remember that picture. Our first job together, we had to take out a bitchy boss...”

"And we almost ended up locked in a freezer." she laughed "Blitzø was so mad when we got back, I was sick for a week."

"Thus the more the reason why I have to have your back, like right now for example. If you trust me, would you mind if I took off your shirt for a moment? I have to see what I'm doing back here."

"Oh...y-yeah, sure." She winced as you slowly pulled her top off, examining her injury.

"OK, it's not too bad after all. Brace yourself, this might sting a little.” As you expected, she flinched as you started to clean her wound "Easy Loona, I'm almost done."

"I-It's fine...also while we're still alone, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure, what's up?" you asked, ripping the sheets you found into smaller strips.

"I um...just want to say thank you, for all the times you've had my back. Especially right now, if I put my shirt back on I'm sure Blitzø won't notice."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. And please don't keep this to yourself, the first thing we're doing is heading to the hospital once we get back."

"OK OK, but for real though. I mostly wanted to...What I'm trying to say is..." You froze, noticing that her breathing had become shallow.

"Loona? Hey, come on talk to me, what's wrong?" She blushed as you kneeled before her.

"Heh. I-I'm fine, I'm just having a hard time getting this out." she sighed, trying to calm herself down 'Damn it Loona get a grip! He's right there, just talk to him. Just say you have a crush on him, say it!’

"Are you sure you're alright? Your muzzle is turning red, are you sick?" Before you could get an answer, you yelled as a portal opened beneath you.

“(Y/N)! Are you OK?I"

"Ouch, I'm good...But what the hell did I land on?".

"My fucking desk, that's where!" Blitzø yelled, shoving you onto the floor "I am so sorry about that Miss, could you excuse me for one moment?" he said before yanking you up.

"Ow ow ow! Damn it boss, take it easy, it was an accident! It wouldn't be the first time I crashed into your office."

"First time or not, this is why we stopped opening portals in my office to begin with. You caught me in the middle of an interview."

"Interview, for what?"

"Some intern position he opened up, but I'm having second thoughts about this, I think I should--”

"No! I mean, please Miss Smith, we just got started. Plus I didn't get to go over the perks of the job."

"Yeah, if one of those perks is the possibility of someone landing on me, I'll pass." she replied, leaving the office.

"But...But…!" Blitzø snarled at you, grabbing your neck "That's the 4th time this week (Y/N), the 4th interview that you of all imps had to fuck up for me! Do you hate me or something?!"

“l-I'm sorry sir, just...bad timing..." you gagged.

"Blitzø stop it, he's already been choked once today!" Loona protested, quickly separating you from him "And for the record, you did rush us out for that last job. So us landing in your office is  **your** fault, not his."

"Whatever Loona, I can't keep doing this. Millie and Moxxie are next to follow once they get back, I'm better off doing the last one in the conference room."

"Wait, I thought she was the last one."

"No thank God, I got lucky with this last chick. She's moving from Pentagram City and needs a temporary gig. She got a glimpse of our ad and decided to give me a call. If only I can remember what her damn name was, something with an 'L' I think?"

"Dude, you're about to meet her and you don't know her name?

"Don't test me (Y/N), you've already pissed me off twice today! I've got it written down but i just can't recall...Lia, Linda...Wait, Lyra! Her name was Lyra."

"Yes?" The group turned to see a female cat demon enter the room "Sorry but I heard my name, is this a bad time?"

"Nope! Not at all, I just had an applicant leave, she wasn't what we were looking for. Please follow me and we'll get started with the interview, hopefully without any interruptions this time." he growled as he glared at you.

"Sheesh, it's like he's out to get me. It's not my fault he doesn't know how to wait."

"Tell me about it, I remember one time he tried to bring work home with him. He landed in our bathroom while I was taking a shower! I didn't talk to him for a week, he tried everything he could think of to apologize."

"Oh yeah, I remember that story. So did he land right in the tub or..."

"I'm not telling you that, sicko." You laughed as she hit your arm.

"OK OK, I was just curious. For real though, what vibes are you getting from that girl? Think she'll last a week?"

"He did say she was looking for a temporary job. Plus she looks like the innocent type, I bet she quits on day 3."

"What, like 'not a killer’ innocent?"

"Nah, more like 'died a virgin' innocent. Make one sex joke and she'll blush through her fur." she replied, making you laugh.

"Oh please, she may look sweet but she has to be down here for something. I bet she's had some fun before she kicked it, she's cute enough." Loona's ear twitched at the comment, a soft growled to follow.

"Yeah, sure she is. About earlier though, we were talking, I was about to tell you something?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, what were you about to say?" you asked, making her heart skip a beat.

"I was...I was about to tell you...that I--"

"For the last time Mox, I said I was sorry!" Millie cried "Plus the landing wasn't too bad, at least we made it to the lake."

“That explains why you're both soaked then. What happened to you guys?" you asked, watching Moxxie wring the water out of his coat

"We got the job done and we were trying to get away. However, a certain someone got the flash bangs mixed up with the smoke bombs!"

"You don't have to shout Mox, I feel bad enough. Besides, you made the same mistake last week!"

"Oh here we go again! That disaster was Loona's fault, she gave me the wrong bag!"

"OK you lovebirds, settle down." Blitzø started as he entered with Lyra "I don't know why you're both wet, buuuut I'll get those juicy details later. Now that we're all together, I am proud to introduce our newest intern, Miss Lyra Tano. You've already met Loona and her screw-up partner, (Y/N)..."

"Wha...hey!" you snarled.

"Anyway, this here is Moxxie and his wife Mille."

"Hi there hun, sorry you had to see us like this. Our little escape didn't go too well..."

"It's alright, I've been in worse situations with my brother. It's nice to meet you all, I hope we get to know each other better."

"I'm sure we will, for now let me show you your new office. It's not much, but feel free to add your own little touches to it."

"She seems nice, hopefully better than the last woman he interviewed. All I did was ask where she was from and she threatened to cut my tail off." Moxxie whimpered.

"Watch your back Mox, it's always the innocent ones." Loona growled.

"Didn't you just say she looked like the innocent type?" you questioned.

"Exactly, innocent but deadly!" she countered before storming off.

"...OK, did we miss something? She seems extra cranky today."

"Aside from me almost breaking Blitzø's desk in half, nothing major, Mox. Still though, that Lyra, I always loved how 'playful" cat demons can be.~"

"(Y/N) please! That's our new co-worker you're talking about, don't you have any shame darlin'?"

"Guess not." you shrugged as Millie continued to lecture you. Around the corner, Loona seethed at your words, clenching a tight fist.

‘Shake it off Loona, just shake it off. She hasn't even been here a full day yet, and she's already pissed me off. How can I compete with a new face?!’ She peeked around the corner, watching her bring Millie and Moxxie towels 'She does seem nice though, and they already like her. OK, be the bigger hellhound Loona. At least try to give her a chance' She took a deep breath before rejoining the group.

"Ah, there you are Loona. I was just telling Lyra how you'll be showing her the ropes in the office."

"Excuse me? You're the one that hired her, why can't you do it?"

"Because a lot of our recent clients have asked me for certain jobs, remember? With the rest of us gone, someone has to be here to train Lyra. (Y/N), I need your aim on this next one. Try not to mess me up this time, OK?"

"Again, the portal crap wasn't my fault! Don't listen to him Lyra, he's just bitter that I messed up one of his interviews."

“I see, also I never got to ask. How do you all go to the living world for your targets?"

"That's a story for another day. To sum it up, we're borrowing a spell book from a horny prince."

"Wait...excuse me?"

"Like I said, long story. But we didn't get a proper introduction, (F/N) (L/N) at your service. I'm the best sniper Blitza has ever hired."

"Second best sniper, thank you." Moxxie commented.

"Anyway, if you ever need any help around here, don't hesitate to ask.~" you winked as you passed her.

"And he's a flirt, that's the last thing I need right now." she sighed.

"Oh don't let him get to you hun, (Y/N) can be nice to work with."

"When he isn't horny..." Loona muttered.

"Hm? Did you say something, Loona?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing. So, you got any other questions for us?"

"Well, Blitzø showed me most of the building during the interview. And he did say I'm on the clock now, so is there anything you need from me?"

"If you don't mind I could use some help in the armory I just went through the rifles but a certain someone doesn't know how to put them back." Moxxie grumbled

"Ooh yes, I got a glimpse of that mess. It was pretty bad, and if I remember right, it's this way? Sorry, he was pretty quick with the tour. I'm kinda guessing my way around right now."

"Don't worry it's fine, this place is a bit bigger than it looks. The more you ‘guess your way around’, the more you'll learn."

"She really is a sweetheart isn't she?"

"Yeah, a fucking saint." Loona growled as she sat at her desk.

"Why so sour Loona? You gotta admit she's pretty decent Especially compared to the other applicants."

"Yeah, (Y/N) seems to like her, too." she sighed, browsing an album of photos she had compiled of the 2 of you.

"...Oooh, I see what's goin' on here. You like (Y/N), don't you?" she asked, making Loona blush heavily.

"N-No, I'm just...worried that she's a sweet psycho. She could stab him in the back for all I know...literally." she countered, but noticed that Millie wasn't convinced with her argument "OK! So I've got a crush on him, it's no big deal."

"Hun, when the man you love has eyes for another, you gotta take action. Next time y'all are alone you need to talk to him.”

“You make it sound so easy, Millie." She retorted sarcastically.

"That's because it is easy. Also, you've still got the upper hand here. Not only have you known (Y/N) longer, Lyra doesn't even seem interested in him anyway."

"How can she not though? (Y/N) is such a cool guy, he's sweet, caring, thoughtful, brave, and he's got the hottest six pack I have ever seen.~" Loona swooned, laying back in her chair.

" _ (Y/N) and Loona sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.~ _ " she giggled as Loona hid her face behind her phone.

"Please stop, I don't know how much more of Lyra l can take. I can tell she's going to be an issue."

"Hun, it hasn't even been a full day yet. I bet in the end all 3 of us will be gal pals. What can happen?

**The next morning...**

"Listen Loona, you really need to get off my tail about this. I don't see anything wrong with you and Lyra spending some time together."

“Well I do, I can't answer the phone while playing teacher. It's going to be irritating with her constantly hovering over me," she complained, Blitzø rolling his eyes at her rant.

"And how else is she going to learn? The more she shadows you the more she'll start to get used to things. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to work on getting the meeting set up. After last time the table is a complete...wreck?" As they entered the conference room, the once cluttered table was neatly set up with folders and papers placed at each seat.

"Oh, good morning sir, hi Loona. Excuse me, I'm almost done setting up." Lyra gently pushed past them, setting down two boxes.

"Wow, this is very impressive. Normally this room is--"

"A scattered mess? I had one of the janitors help me clean up. I reprinted a few of those loose forms I found just in case they were important. And I brought donuts for everyone too, fresh from the bakery. I didn't know what everyone liked so I got a variety box." she replied, opening the box to reveal the tempting treats.

"Well, can't have coffee without a donut, right?" Blitzø chuckled, happily accepting the offer.

"OK sir, let's get this meeting...over with? Wow, what happened here?" Moxxie exclaimed.

"Lyra happened, and she brought food, too. I told you guys an intern was a smart move."

"Oh yeah, she's definitely a keeper. I do love a thoughtful woman, Lyra.~" you winked

"Glad you do, but until you know how to talk to a lady, you don't get a donut." she teased, using her magic to slide the box away as you tried to reach for one. The others snickered at the exchange, aside from Loona who took her seat

"OK, don't we have shit to talk about or something? And there's only 6 of us, why did you get 2 dozen?"

"Oh, the other box actually has cookies in it. I got that one special for you." Loona looked up from her phone, eyeing the smaller box.

"Really, you deny me a donut and she gets a whole box of cookies? That's not fair." you playfully protested.

"That's what you get for flirting with me, (Y/N). Anyway, they gave me a lot of stuff with chocolate when I told them not to. Blitzø mentioned you liked sugar cookies so I got a few for you, enjoy." she beamed with a bright smile, presenting the box to her.

"Yeah, thanks…"

"Told you she's sweet." Millie giggled as she took her seat.

"OK everyone, now that everyone's gotten a treat…”

"Almost everyone." you commented, sitting next to Loona.

"We can get on with the nitty gritty, the faster we get through this the faster we can get to work. After last week we've been slipping, so here's what I'm thinking..." As the meeting went on, Loona noticed you glancing at Lyra every now and then. Even though she dismissed you with an eye roll, that didn't stop you from staring. With a soft grow, she decided to text you to keep the conversation more private.

⊱ ────── {.⋅📱⋅.} ───── ⊰

_ Me: I saw that 😡 _

_ (V/N): ?? _

_ Me: If you don't stop staring at her you'll get in trouble. She looks like she wants to hurt you 💀💀 _

_ (Y/N): She's just playing hard to get. If anything I'm still sour about the donut _

_ Me: LOL you are such a baby. You can have a cookie if you want, can't eat these alone. _

⊱ ────── {⋅.📱.⋅} ────── ⊰

She slid her box over to you, grinning as she watched you take a cookie. However, you waved the treat tauntingly towards Lyra before taking a bite. She dismissed you again with a giggle, continuing to take notes.

"It would really help if you could concentrate more on the meeting than trying to tease her, (Y/N)." Moxxie scolded.

"What? It's not my fault I like having the last word. At least someone here has my back." you joked, playfully elbowing your partner.

"Ahem, as I was saying. We've got to avoid these in-office disasters for at least a week if we want to pass the next inspection. That's all the more the reason why I hired this young lady, hopefully her organization skills will be an asset to the rest of us as well."

"I hope so, too, I'll do my best sir."

‘Office disasters huh,? That gives me a few ideas!’ Loona thought to herself with a mischievous chuckle.

**Later that day...**

"Alright, got that crazy stalker taken out, the phony doctor, and that bullshit lawyer. All in one sweep too, we're on a roll today. What's up next, Loona?"

"Something about an old rival I think, a cheater both on the track and in the bedroom. This one should be fun. Before we go though, I um...remember that chat we were about to have the other day?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well um...I'm glad Blitzø paired us up as partners. I was actually hoping that sometime outside of work...huh? (Y/N), what are you…?" She looked back to see you had stopped at a doorway

"You OK over there, Lyra?"

"Huh? Oh, hi (Y/N), and I'm afraid not. Blitzø asked me to make some more copies of these flyers, but this stupid thing is jammed. I can't get it to turn back on."

"Hm, it could be one of the cartridges again. If you open the top part you should be able to see them. Just pry it up, it should come right off."

"Like this?"

"Yep, you millight wanna lean forward a bit. Just a bit more…” You chuckled to yourself, noticing her tail had slightly lifted her skirt to reveal her panties to you. Loona growled at the scene before approaching her.

"You know Lyra, you only open the top if you want to replace them the hard way. Or if you want to give your pervy co-worker a nice view."

"A nice view? What do you mean by that?"

"Your skirt, it's a bit shorter than you thought." she replied, making her blush as she quickly stood. She looked back at you with a menacing snarl, making you run off laughing.

"You better run, (Y/N)! Sicko, I can't believe I fell for that."

"Neither can I, that's the oldest trick in the book. How can you be so gullible?"

"Sorry..."

"Don't be, just be more mindful around here, OK?"

“I will, thanks Loona" she replied, again catching her off guard with her smile.

‘...What the hell did just do? She's too nice, I don't think I can do this after all.’ she thought to herself with a guilty whimper.

"Are you alright?”

"I'm fine, just thinking about how terrible a person I am..." she replied before leaving, only to leave Lyra more confused than she already was 'Come on Loona, toughen up! If you could cause just one accident, just one that will get her out of here, then you can have (Y/N) to yourself. That is, if she doesn't smile at me like that again. But what can I do?'

"Looooona! Oh, there you are. I want you and (Y/N) back out there ASAP, a lot of our clients want you both on these targets. Could you please give Lyra a crash course in answering the phone?"

"The phone, really? That's the easiest...Yeah, I'll teach her how to answer the phone. I'll take a few minutes to get her set up."

"That's my girl, better go get ready myself...Oh, wait! One last thing, please make sure to tell her not to take any calls from Stolas today. I am in no mood for his kinky sex talk, the last time he called me he got caught. That ended up with me getting chewed out by that crazy wife of his." As he ranted on about the prince, an idea quickly formed in her head as she went to get Lyra.

"Hey Lyra, you done with those copies yet?"

"Yep, had to refill the paper, but I finally got them printed. Did you need something?"

"Yes, (Y/N) and I are about to head out on a job. Meaning we need someone to get the phone while I'm gone. Leave those here for a sec and I'll show you what to do."

"Oh, you want me on the phone? On my first day?" she whimpered nervously as Loona sat her at her desk.

"Look, it's really easy. You answer the phone with ‘Hello, I.M.P.’, then fill out these forms as you go along. Ask for the client's name, gather info on the target, and ask for a preferred killing method. Easy, right?"

"Well...I guess it sounds easy. But what if someone who isn't a client calls, like if someone wants to talk to Blitzø. What do I do then?"

"Just take a message and move on. And funny you mention that, there's a guy named Stolas that calls for him often, be sure to take any and **all** calls from him."

"Hey Loona, Blitzø wants us to head out now. You ready or what?"

"Coming, (Y/N). And remember, any calls from Stolas, pick up."

"OK, got it, good luck out there!"

**Later, after the job...**

"OK...How come every situation we get into, I'm always the one who ends up being tied up?" you asked, Loona laughing as she cut you loose.

"Because you're too damn eager, that's why I told you to wait it out, but you had to test that faulty silencer."

"I didn't know it was defective! I was in a rush while looking for some extra ammo. Anyway, let's just call Lyra and tell her we're good to go."

"Yeah, sure...But before that, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

"Oh yeah, it's like you keep getting cut off. What did you want to tell me?"

“That I...F-For a while now, I've always...Look out!" She quickly grabbed your arm, pulling you towards her as a portal nearly opened up at your feet.

"Whoa! Phew, thanks for the save, I hate dropping into the office."

"Loona!! Get down here right now young lady, we need to talk!" Blitzø yelled to make you both flinch.

"OK, ‘young lady’ means trouble. What did you do?"

"How the hell should I know? He's always pissy, you know this." As she leapt into the portal, she was surprised to see Stolas in the office as well "Oh...Um, am l in trouble here?"

"You bet your furry ass you're in trouble!!" he shouted.

"Blitzy please, perhaps there was an error in communication--"

"Save it Stolas, I'm trying to concentrate. Lyra I will ask you one more time, did you take any calls from him today?"

"Y-Yes, I did..."

"Even after Loona told you not to?" he growled.

"That's what I keep telling you, she told me to take any and all calls, even from him. Tell him Loona, isn't that what you told me?" Lyra asked, making her whimper as she stared at her with pleading eyes

‘There she goes again with that damn look, she REALLY needs to stop doing that…’ She whined to herself, quickly staring at the floor.

"Loona please, tell him. You told me to--"

"You told her to accept his calls? Why?! You of all hellhounds should know why I didn't want this asshole here!"

"Ahem, did you forget that I'm still present? I only came to retrieve my book, along with something else.~" the prince winked, making Blitzø cringe.

"And that's one of the reasons why I don't want you coming here! This is a workspace, not your private sex getaway! You better start talking, Loona, why did you tell her the opposite of what I told you to tell her?!"

"I-I was just..." She anxiously looked around the room. However, no matter how hard she tried, she found herself looking back and forth between the floor and Lyra's gaze. She could see the betrayal in her eyes, it was almost too much for her to bear "Will you stop it already?! Stop being so nice, and stop looking at me like that! You're only making it harder!"

"Um, making what harder? You OK, partner?"

"No, no l am not OK! It's only been one day, and I can't take it anymore. How can someone who just got here grasp your attention so quickly?"

"Maybe we should let them settle this alone?" Stolas suggested.

"Not just yet." Blitzø protested.

"Whoa, Loona calm down. It's not a big deal, it's not my fault I think she's cute."

“How can you say that to me so casually?! How can you be that dense, how can you not tell how much I love you?!" she yelled, quickly covering her muzzle.

"Bout time you said somethin’." Millie commented as her whole face turned bright red.

“Sh-Shut up Millie…”

"How...How much you love me? Is that what you've been trying to tell me these past few days?" you asked.

"Yes, you hot dork! I've had a crush on you since day one, OK? Once Lyra came in I was afraid you wouldn't pay any more attention to me. So I tried to set her up, I told her how to run the phones and to take the calls. This whole thing is on me, and I'm really sorry."

"It's alright Loona, apology accepted. Besides, not only is (Y/N) too flirty for me, I've got a boyfriend."

"You do? How come you never said anything then?"

"Mostly because of who it is. You would never believe me if I told you. On a different note..." she giggled as a cloud of purple magic came over you, pushing you towards her "I think you two should talk.”

"Yeah, we should. I'm sorry I didn't notice your feelings sooner Loona, I didn't think you ever felt the same about me."

"’Felt the same'? Are you saying...?"

"Y-Yeah, I always liked you too. I've always been bad with this romance crap, and to think I almost--Mmph!" You were cut off as she tackled you with a kiss, both of you falling to the floor.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Looks like you might have a new son-in-law, Blitzy."

"I don't care how good his aim is, we're not going that far yet." Blitzø muttered.


	29. 🔞 Loona x Female Reader: Cool Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loona goes into a bad heat after a job goes wrong, Blitzø tries every medical remedy he can think of to help her. Sadly, her 'needs' are in need of a more 'physical' treatment.

"OK, maybe if I tried...no not that I did that already! Maybe this one? What if I mixed them, could that help?" Blitzø whimpered, muttering to himself as he switched in between several books that he had laid out on the table. He was so taken in by his reading that he paid you and the couple no mind.

"...Guys, I give up. He's been like this for at least an hour, leaving me to guess what he's up to. Can someone tell me why he's got all these books?" you asked.

"So you didn’t hear about it? Something happened to Loona this morning, and he's had me dig up every book on hellhounds I could find. Excuse me sir, I have those other books you wanted."

"About time Moxxie, just put them there. There has to be something in one of these that can help Loonie." he whined.

"Uh, sir? What did I miss, what happened to Loona?"

"Oh, (Y/N)! Perfect timing, you know about hellhounds right?"

"Er, I kinda do, I'm a nurse on the side. I've had to tend to hellhound injuries after exterminations, but other than that--”

"Yes yes, but you're still familiar with the anatomy though, right?" he cut you off with a desperate whine, looking at you with pleading eyes.

"Yeeeees, but what happened to Loona? Where is she, and what's going on?"

"That's the problem, I don't know what's wrong with ber! I swear the assholes that 'wrote' these books haven't done their research. I don't see anything in this mess that can help me!" he cried, resting his head against the desk.

"OK sir, calm down. I do have some medical experience, why don't you tell me what's bothering her? Has there been any changes in her recent behavior, notice any strange symptoms?"

"A few, for starters she's locked herself in her room. She hasn't left once, not even to get the food I left out for her."

"Self-isolation, loss of appetite. OK, anything else?" you asked as you started to make a list.

"When I last checked her temperature, the thermometer read 118! Isn't that way too high for a hellhound?!"

"That's too high for anyone, that could be a sign of a bad fever. Maybe she's coming down with the flu and doesn't want you to catch it."

"I don't think so, whenever she gets sick she loses her energy. She's so drained she can hardly move. It's like she's sick but at the same time she isn't. I can still hear her moving around a lot in her room."

"So despite this ‘fever', she's still active?" you asked, revising your list.

"Yes, and don't get me started on the noises she's been making. Just when I thought it was safe to leave her alone, I swear I turned back at least 5 times to check on her. She's had me worried with all that...er...growling she's been doing" he hesitated, his eyes darting from side to side.

"You hesitated sir." Moxxie commented.

"Excuse me?"

"If you want (Y/N) to give you a proper diagnosis, you have to tell her everything. Are you sure it was growling you heard?"

"...OK fine, go ahead and call me crazy, but it sounded more like a mix of moans and whimpers."

"Were they moans of pain, or dare l ask pleasure? I'm not trying to pry into her private life, I just have to know so I can figure this out."

"Um...is it possible for it to sound like a mix of the two? I did say I heard her whimpering, too." he replied as you went down your list once more.

“Well hun, any idea what's wrong with her?" Millie asked.

"With the information Blitzø gave me, I've got two possible conclusions. However I think it's best I see her in order to figure it out. Why don't you tell us what happened."

"Alright, we had an early call this morning and it was just us. Eager to get out of the office, she kept pushing me to send her alone. Lucifer knows I didn't want to, and now look what happened! The next thing I knew she came back bleeding, had some kind of needle sticking out of her arm."

"A needle, you mean like a syringe? What was in it?"

"I have no clue, I think whatever that stuff was is what made her start acting so strange."

"...Oh boy, that dashes my theory on her being sick."

"I take it that isn't a good thing. What was your second theory?" Moxxie asked, trying to peak at your list.

"These symptoms, followed by the fact they started after she was injected with a mystery chemical...Here's what I think happened. Loona was able to find her target, but she wasn't prepared for them to fight back. They had to grab the closest thing they could get to, in this case a syringe to defend themselves. She was weakened just long enough--Whoa!"

"Will you get to the point?! I didn't ask for a ‘who dunnit' scenario! I want to know what's wrong with my baby!!" Blitzø panicked, frantically shaking your shoulders.

"O-OK, OK! Stop it already! Long story short, I think she was stabbed with an aphrodisiac of some kind. A really strong one if it acted so quickly on her."

“(Y/N), please don't joke with me right now. Are you seriously telling me Loona could be in heat?”

"Afraid so, it must be a bad one if she's whining and moaning. She must be struggling to ride it out."

"...She's what now?" he asked again, clearly still in denial.

"Oh for the love of...Sir, come back to reality and listen to me! Loona is in heat and she needs help 'cooling down’. Here you are saying I'm joking, have you really never seen her like this before?"

"Err...Can't say I have, I guess that's the reason why she locks her door most nights."

"Oh dear, if she is in heat, then how is she gonna get her, uh...relief?" Millie asked worriedly.

"Nope! No way, I am not letting some creep into my little girl's room! I'd rather have her ride it out with a dildo than have her screw some random demon." Blitzø protested.

"Well someone has to do something sir, we need her at the office." Moxxie argued.

"Unless you're volunteering Mox, I don't feel right about having someone just...having their way with her."

"E-Excuse me?! Did you forget I'm married?! Plus she hates me, why would you suggest me anyway?"

"Will you cool your tits Mox, I was joking! Besides, I never said it had to be a guy…” he replied, making you all go silent in confusion.

"Hang on sir, are you sayin' Loona swings the other way? I never pegged her as a lesbian."

"But that does make this a bit harder. Who can we get to 'cool her off’?" Moxxie asked, noticing Blitzø's gaze was turned to you.

“...What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Weeell, seeing as to how you were the one to figure it out...And you're pretty smart, too. Loona would really appreciate it..." he grinned.

"Er...I don't think she--"

"Just give it a second sweetie. Sudden realization in 3...2...1..."Moxxie counted down, right on time as you started to blush.

"...W-Wait, me?! Are you...Are you asking me to have sex with Loona?! D-Don't get me wrong, I like her and all but not like that!”

"Oh come on (Y/N), I'm desperate here! You're the only one I can really ask!"

"What about Rita in legal? She's got a thing for Loona doesn't she?"

“Yes, but I don't trust that bitch any farther than I can throw her. Plus the last time she flirted with her, let's just say it didn't end well.”

"OK then, how about your sister Barb? Doesn't she like Loona?"

"Hello, I adopted her, remember? That would make Barb her aunt! Face it (Y/N), there's no one else I can ask."

"...What about--?"

"Don't even ask, honey." Millie quickly countered, making you groan in defeat.

"Why are you being such a prude about this, (Y/N)? You're acting like you've never had sex before." Blitzø questioned.

"It's not that I haven't had sex, I've just never done it will a hellhound….a female one especially."

"...Ooooh, now I see the issue. Never gotten pussy from a dog huh?" he asked, laughing hysterically as your face turned deep red.

"Y-You have some nerve to joke about this all of a sudden! Last I checked you were worried about her."

"Of course I'm still worried about her. Jokes like these help me push through the pain."

"I'm not too surprised really." Moxxie commented.

Later that day, Blitzø's apartment...

"Oh...my...God. She must've gotten out of her room." Blitzø fell to his knees, in shock of the mess that once was his apartment. He worriedly picked up a broken picture frame, carefully taking out the picture in it "She told me to barricade her door, guess that chair wasn't enough…”

"Clearly sir, most hellhounds are extra aggressive when in heat. Being cooped up for so long must have made her finally snap." you commented, flinching as something fell down the hall.

"That came from her room...L-Loona? I'm back, I've got (Y/N) with me too, she wants to help." he called out soothingly, worried as he got no response.

"I was kinda guilted into this, but who's complaining right?" you jokingly muttered, cautiously following him down the hall. You reached for your gun out of reflex, startled by a piece of furniture falling.

"Hey, don't even think about it with that gun, (Y/N). You shoot her and I swear I'll cut your fucking paycheck."

"First off, these are rubber bullets, they'll stun her if anything. Second, working for you pays shit already. And third, stay here and cover me. I'm going in...and you owe me big for this." You moved the fragments of the chair aside, slowly opening the door "Hello? LoonaAAAH!" you screamed as you were yanked into the room. Blitzø tried to grab you, only to collide with the door with a pained groan.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch, I think I broke my nose…” he cursed, rubbing his face "(Y/N), are you alright in there?" he called out, but only got silence. You were held down against the floor, struggling to get from beneath Loona as she had her hand over your mouth.

"Shhhh, don't scream (Y/N), don't scream. If you just relax, this can be fun for both of us.~" she whispered in a sultry voice, giggling as she released you.

"O-OK Loona, let's calm down here. I'll be honest, I'm a little nervous about this and--”

"This would be your first time? Aww that's cute, but don't worry. I'll make sure you enjoy it.~"she replied lustfully, literally ripping off your pants along with your panties.

"L-Loona please, take it easy! If you're going to be this rough then...I-I might...Ooh God.~" you moaned pleasurably, feeling her tongue roughly stroking your clit. You didn't even try to fight it as she continued to eat you out, moaning louder as she slowly inserted her fingers.

"Funny, I thought you were here to cool me down, (Y/N). You're already just as wet as me.~" she giggled as she turned you over on your side, holding your leg up as she straddled the other. She slowly started to grind against your leg, moaning softly as you both came in full contact. As she picked up her pace, you moaned loudly, scratching the floorboards as you yelled her name "Don't start screaming yet, we're just getting started.~" She paused for a moment, reaching for something in a nearby drawer.

“Wh-What, why did you--?" You let out a surprised gasp, feeling something vibrate rapidly against your cit.

"You like that don't you? I saved this toy special for you, but you better not cum without me.~" she demanded, slowly pushing the vibrator between your legs. She continued her motion, moaning louder as she turned up the Intensity of the toy.

"Ooh yes! L-Loona, don't stop, please don't stop!~"

"I don't plan to, you feel so good!~" she moaned in response, going faster with the vibration. Soon, your bodies both ruptured with pleasure, Loona laying back on the floor breathless "Sweet Lucifer, I needed that..."

"Good, because I'm exhausted…” you sighed, tossing the vibrator to the side "Tell me, how many ‘toys' do you hide from Blitzø?" you asked, making her blush.

"Um...you don't want to know. I tried almost everything I had, but nothing helped. Whatever that stuff was really...really..." she paused, suddenly panting as she stared at you with lust filled eyes "You know, I wouldn't mind a round 2.~" she playfully replied, shifting into a pouncing position.

"Oh no, not again!" you yelled as she tried to tackle you, quickly running towards the door "Blitzø! It wasn't enough, she's still--Whoa!"

"You're not going anywhere babe.~"

"Oh fuck me..." you whimpered.

"Gladly.~"

Some time later...

"She's been in there for how long?! Sir, it's almost midnight. Don't you think you should have checked on them?"

"Believe me, the thought did cross my mind. Buuuut I didn't want to risk Loona attacking me. Seeing her angry is one thing, but angry and horny? Not a combo I want to experience."

"Understandable I suppose. However, the next time you're bored this late, don't call me."

"Aw come on, I need someone to talk...On second thought I'll see you tomorrow." he quickly hung up the phone, catching you as you in his coat as slumped forward "OK, safe to say I owe you a Stylish Occult gift card since she wrecked your clothes?"

"Screw...the gift card...I need...a day...to recover." you panted, falling to your knees "Seriously sir, I need tomorrow off. She was more aggressive than I thought she would be. What the hell was she injected with?"

"Again, I have no clue. She did that assignment alone, remember? Also, didn't you guess that it could've been an aphrodisiac?"

"Yes, and there are several brands that humans use...Don't ask how I know that."

"Lived a fun life, huh (Y/N)?" he teased, but stepped back as you growled at him.

"Screw you, screw this day, and screw everything else for that matter! I'm not in the mood for--”

"Oooh (Y/N), where are you?~” Loona called out in a sultry tone, making you panic.

"Bye!"

"Hey! Can I get my coat...back? Guess not." Blitzø grumbled, but turned to Loona's laughter.

"Oh shit, I was just joking that time. She took off like you running from Stolas." she howled with laughter as she sat on the couch.

"As much as I love a good joke, that wasn't funny Loona! You had us worried, you had me worried for Lucifer's sake! Be honest with me, how do you feel? You were both at it for a while."

"I feel a lot better now, so glad to get that out of my system. I've never had a heat that bad before."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk about. Before this, you've been in heat before, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I have."

"When?"

"Is that really important right now? I'm hungry, we still have that pasta left?" She tried to depart to the kitchen, only to have him grab her arm.

"Loona, don't lie to me. Trust me when I say I know the sound of a ‘toy' hitting the floor. I know I heard that a while ago when she was here. There's nothing wrong with a little down time, we all get stressed." he explained, making her blush through her fur.

"Oh my God Blitzø, really?! Are we really talking about this right now?!"

"What are you so embarrassed about, everyone does it. Getting back to my question..."

"No, OK?! I've never been in heat before, that was my first time feeling something like that. It was unbearable at first, it felt like I was going to explode if I didn't have someone screw me. And (Y/N)...I wasn't expecting it to be her either. She's never going to look at me the same way again after this." she cried, plopping back onto the couch face first, muttering into a pillow.

"Wait, do you like her?"

"Obviously! How did you not notice, I've always liked her, I just never wanted our first time to be anything like that. She must think I'm some horny bitch now. How can I face her after that mess?" she whimpered, covering her face with the pillows. Blitzø sighed as she started to cry, gently rubbing her back.

"Aww come on sweetie, it'll be alright. I know it's a bit rough now, but it won't get any better unless you talk to her."

"How can I talk to her when she's going to be too scared to even look at me? You saw the way she ran off just now..."

“Well that was your fault for trying to be funny." he replied as she growled at him "Don't give me that, you know I'm right. Look, I've got an idea to help you break the tension, but you have to trust me." he started, moving one of the pillows to look at her.

"...What do I have to do?"

A few days later...

"Alright, we got bullet shells, gunpowder, grenades, and finally got the blade sharpeners in. Millie is gonna be happy about that, but where are those spearheads we ordered?" you asked.

"That's in the next shipment." Loona replied, nearly making you drop the clipboard "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Blitzø told me I'd find you in here, I just want to talk."

"Talk, right...and sorry for the reaction. I guess the other day put me on high alert. I was prepared for you to be rough, but it was the second round that threw me off. And the third..."

"Please stop, I feel bad enough. If I could redo yesterday I would, if I had just waited like Blitzø said, that whole mess could've been avoided. I'm sorry you had to go through all that for me. But I wanted to thank you for your help, s-so I uh...got you these." She blushed heavily as she presented you a small, heart shaped (favorite color) box.

"Oh, aren't these...?”

"(Favorite cookie), took me forever to find a place that does decent gift wrapping. Th-The thing is...for a while I...I've always had a crush on you. I guess seeing you while I was like that, I was happy and excited at the same time. Thinking back on it now, I'm mostly embarrassed. Of all the positions for you to see me in..."

"Loona, I don't know what to say."

"Y-You don't have to say much, if we can at least stay friends--" She paused as you took the box, blushing as you gave her a kiss.

"My only complaint is this: You were so focused on your heat, you didn't kiss me once during all that."

"Really? Well…” You giggled as she picked you up, sitting you on a crate "we can fix that right now.~" she playfully purred, kissing you passionately. Before you could fully enjoy the moment, a certain imp with a camera caught your eye.

"Really sir, can you not?!"

"What? Is it wrong for me to document my baby's first love confession?" he asked, laughing as Loona started to chase him.

"You dork, get back here!!" You could only laugh at the scene, mostly relieved that the tension between you both was gone.


	30. Loona x Male Human Reader: Operation: I.M.P.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your old partner wants you killed, however things go haywire when Loona gets caught. When you accidentally follow her home, you have a choice to make: Report back what you've learned/seen back to your team, or keep it to yourself.

(A/N: This was written before I watched episode 3. At the time I didn’t know that Loona had a canon human disguise.)

"Phew, so sorry I'm late sir. Had a rough time getting out of bed this morning. Would've been easier if that feathered asshole hadn't tried to hold me down."  Blitzø grumbled as he sat at his desk "So you must be Mr. Parker, right? Who can we kill for you today?" The hellhound before him sat silent, puffing his cigar.

"An old 'friend' of mine got me down here, he's the one I want dead. That asshole let me die so he could get the mission done."

"Mission? Let me guess, well decorated veteran gets killed by rookie recruit?" he snickered.

"It's more than that you cocky bastard!!" Parker snarled, banging his hands on the desk "It was supposed to be a routine escort mission, get the ambassador from his home to the airport. We were right at the gates when it happened. The enemy got there first, bombed the car ahead of us. I couldn't get my seat belt off, I called out to (Y/N) and that fucker left me behind. The car exploded with me still in it, all because my so-called 'partner' left me for dead!"

"Ouch, that sounds rough. Soooo you're not a soldier so to speak?"

"Nah, more like a drunken agent that surprisingly got shit done. I used to be a part of a crew that was above the FBI and CIA. We worked in the shadows, protecting nobles, trading info, all that classified crap. I hate to say it, but for a rookie (Y/N) was goin' places. At least that's what I thought before he let me get burned alive."

"And you want us to give him a taste of his own medicine. I do have a new flame thrower I've been wanting to test out."

"No, I'd rather he'd be mauled alive. Give him the most gruesome, most painful fate you could think of. Do that, and I'll pay ya double." Blitzø's eyes lit up at the word 'double'.

"Then I have just the employee for the job. Loona, could you come in here please?" he called out, Parker turning to watch her enter.

"You mean her? I thought she was the receptionist or something?"

"I am, it's rare but I go out into the field when needed. Recently, I've been dying for a good kill, so what's up?"

"I've got a job for ya, that's what's up. Mr. Parker here wants our recent target mauled to death, and I know that's your specialty."

"Perfect, I get a snack too. So who's my mark, got a photo for me?"

"Yep, this bastard right here." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a partially burnt photo "...I'm amazed this damn thing came down with me. His full name is (FIN) (L/N), late 20's, and he's got one hell of an aim. Better watch your tail if you get spotted."

"Wow, this stud is him? I almost feel bad now, he's got a cute smile. It's a shame he's gonna be dog meat soon. Where can I find him?"

"This time of day he's most likely running his laps. I can give you a good drop off point. There's a quiet spot behind the base where I would go for a smoke, hardly anyone goes out there."

"You're sure? I don't want to send her in view of the humans. Last time we did that shit we landed in a church of all places. Those people ran us out quick, and one guy almost shot off one of my horns! Anywho, let's get you out there Loonie. Need anything before you go?"

"Eh, just the usual supplies should do me. If this place has a track is it going to be open? I'll need some cover."

"You should be fine kid, he always jogs with music on. I used to ambush him for the hell of it to get him to stop." he joked.

"...You sure this guy is a rival? The way you talk about him says otherwise."

"I was forced to work with him, and everyone on the force knew I preferred to work alone. They figured he would help me ‘open up’ or some shit. I ain't gonna hold you up any longer, you'll contact me as soon as the job is done, right?"

"We sure will, just be on standby for a quick message from us. Loona, you know where the book is, be careful out there. And Mr. Parker, if we could get you to finish the last of this paperwork real quick." As Loona left for the grimoire, she looked at the damaged photo once more.

'This guy is really cute, he’s got nice hair, a sweet smile, and those eyes...' she sighed, but quickly shook herself from her smitten daze 'Snap out of it Loona, he's your fucking target! He's a target and nothing more, and probably a grade A asshole too. Just get it done and get home, easy.' she scolded herself as she opened a portal. She cautiously stepped into what looked like a narrow alley. 'No cameras, off to a good start so far. Just gotta figure out where this track is.' As she continued to wander the outskirts of the base, she eventually found a modest group of agents exercising outside 'Crap, there's people everywhere! And there are several joggers on the track too, how am I going to pull this off?

"Alright ladies, that's enough! Pack it up and hit the showers, time to get back to work. Huh? (L/N), where are you going? The locker rooms are this way."

"I know chief, but I never got to get on the track. You know how I get without my evening run."

"Heh, true, can't have our top agent getting all jittery on us. Make those laps quick though, the rally starts at 7PM sharp. If you're late I can't let you in, better make this time count."

"I will, see you then chief." You rested your bag on the bench, pulling off your shirt before you took off down the track.

'0K Loona, deep breath, just wait for it...' She steadied herself, waiting for you to come closer. However once you were in view, she was so taken in by your bare torso that she let you run pass her 'Damn it, what's the matter with me?! I had him, he was so close!' she scolded herself, slapping her hand to her muzzle 'Why did he have to be shirtless, that makes it even harder! First target I get in forever and he had to be a stud. Keep it together Loona, you'll get him on the next lap.' After a few more laps, she whimpered as she kept 'missing' you. After the 8th lap, she finally shook off her nerves, tackling you with a menacing growl. Instead of sinking her teeth into your neck, she pulled back. She blushed as she looked down at you, admiring your body.

"What...What are you?" you asked, surprising her with your calm tone. Before she could answer, someone else was pulling her off of you. You rose to your feet to see 2 fellow agents holding her back.

"H-Hey, let me go, let me go!" she barked, trying to force her way out of their grip.

"You alright (Y/N)? We saw this thing tackle you and sprang into action. What the hell is it?"

"I'm a woman jackass, you've got one more time to call me 'thing'! Let me go...L-Let...me..." The taller agent took her in his arms as she suddenly went silent, falling limp in his arms. Before Loona knew it she was laying on a cold floor, groaning as she tried to stand. She tried to rub her head, but felt her arms were braced behind her back "Wh-What the hell, what is this?!" she growled as she tried to struggle against her restraints. Through her thrashing, she felt a sudden tug pull her back to the ground. Looking behind her, she saw that she was chained to the floor "God damn it, you've got to be kidding me! Hello?! Where the hell am I?! I know there's someone over there, say something!" she yelled at the ‘mirror’ before her.

"Smart girl." she gasped at the deep voice booming over the speaker "Calm yourself, those restraints are more for your safety than ours. Simply cooperate, answer our questions, and we might consider letting you go.”

“Fuck you asshole, you better let me go or I swear--!” A strong current of electricity forced her to fall to her knees with a painful scream.

“Please watch your mouth Miss, that’s no way for a lady to speak. Let’s start with a few basic questions, shall we? Answer incorrectly, or catch an attitude, and you will be treated to a nasty shock. Cooperate and we will make sure you will have a meal each day.”

“What?! You’re fucking with me right?! You’re gonna starve me if I don’t--?!” she screamed again at the shock, falling to the floor with a pained groan.

“Chief stop it! She’s had enough, she didn’t even hurt me back there. Is this really necessary?” you asked, pulling his hand away from the button.

"Just look at this thing, it's not of this world. You and I can both see that, the more we learn about it--"

" _ Her _ , this 'thing' is clearly female. The only thing we don't know is what exactly she is. She's canine in appearance but...Miss? It's OK, what you're hearing is a vocal filter. This is a different person speaking."

"Oh yeah, and how in the hell am I supposed to believe that?" she groaned painfully as she stood on her knees.

"Because I'm the same man you tackled, the one you were about to attack."

"And why were you about to attack one of my best agents? Speak!" He was about to press the button again, but came in contact with the shield that secured it.

"No. More. Shocks. If you overdo it you'll kill her."

"What if I want to? She could be a killer herself! "

"We don't know that unless we talk to her...Miss, could you tell us your name please?" you asked, only to have her snarl at you "This is the nice one Miss, my name is (FIN) (L/N)."

"Why would you tell her your name?!" he protested.

"If we want her to talk we need to gain her trust. Please sir, let me handle this, it's only fair since I was the one she attacked." you shot back, staring him down. He turned to leave with an impatient sigh.

"3 days (L/N), I'll give you 3 days to get this freak to talk. If not, I'm handling things my way." he replied sternly, slamming the door behind him. You looked back at her, seeing that she was sitting on the ground facing the back wall.

"Miss? It's just us now, this is--"

"(Y/N), I know, I heard you the first time...lt wasn't supposed to happen like this, I never get caught!" she whimpered, laying on her side.

"What do you mean by that, where did you come from?"

"Hell." she answered bluntly.

"Miss please, I promise you I'm more hospitable than the other guy that was talking to you. As a matter of fact..." You looked down at the panel, deactivating the voice filter "Just in case you didn't believe me, I really am (Y/N). The asshole that wanted to shock you to death just left. It's you and me now, I only want to talk." you said soothingly, watching her turn over to face the mirror.

"...Loona."

"What was that?"

"You wanted my name right? It's Loona, L-O-O-N-A, that's how I spell it."

"Loona, that's a pretty name." you replied, making her laugh "I know, cliche comeback, but I mean it though. I've got a cousin named Luna, except it’s L-U-N-A. So, where are you from Loona?"

"It's like I told you, I literally came from Hell. I'm a hellhound."

"You...but how...How is that possible?"

"Look man, you can't really deny it. What other explanation is there for you to be talking to an anthro dog?" she asked, only to receive silence "See, I thought so."

"That's um...Hm. Not the answer I was expecting to hear, but 0K. I-I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in."

"I don't blame you, you should consider yourself lucky. Not many humans I come across live this long."

"Wait, is that why you tackled me? You were going to eat me or something?"

"...Um...kind of?" she shrugged sheepishly.

"0K, can you at least tell me why?" you asked, only for her to look at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Loona please, you can't just answer with a maybe and not expect me to ask more questions. I don't want to have to shock you. Talk to me, please..." Somehow, she could feel your gaze as she looked at the mirror. It was as though she was looking  _ through _ the glass, staring deeply into your (E/C) eyes. It was as though you were in a trance, staring at each other without so much as a single blink. That is until your phone rang with a text "Look, I've got to go for now. We'll pick up on this tomorrow, 0K?"

"W-Wait, wait! What do you mean tomorrow?! I-I have to get home now, I failed my..." she stopped herself with a heavy sigh "Please, you have to let me go. I can't have the portal open here, I just want to go home."

"I'm sorry, unless you start talking there's nothing I can do. I have a meeting to attend, but I'll come back later with some food. Unlike the Chief I'll make sure you eat, I'll see you later."

"No, wait! I'll talk, I'll talk, just let me go home! ...Hello, (Y/N)?!" she cried out, but whimpered worriedly as you didn't respond, confirming that you were gone. However, you didn't go far. You stood outside the door as she called for you, forcing yourself to keep walking to the meeting room.

"Ah, there he is. I was almost afraid you didn't get my message. So, did you learn

anything from that freak?" the chief asked, making you clench a tight fist.

"I learned  _ her _ name is Loona, as to where she's from...she's from Hell." you answered, however they all looked at you like you had a second head "I know it sounds pretty far fetched, but she could be telling the truth. I mean come on, where in this world would there be a walking talking dog?"

"(L/N) makes a good point there. I say we study this girl, see what we can learn from her." the woman suggested.

"Agreed, the more we learn the better. We could also learn why he was attacked, he could have been her target." another man commented.

"And you told them about the attack, really?" you asked, glaring at your chief.

"Every detail counts (L/N), and we would have had more if you had let me handle it  _ my _ way."

"If we did it  _ your _ way she would have died! Don't you know how strong those shocks are?!"

"Does it matter?! if anything we'd be sending her back to the pits of Hell where she belongs!"

"Gentlemen, please! I say we have Agent (L/N) carry on with the investigation as planned. And if she is from Hell as she claims, we could use this."

"Use this? Use what exactly ma'am?" you questioned.

"We could reconnect with old allies, or even find past enemies...maybe even see some familiar faces." she said as she glanced at you. With a heavy sigh, you pulled a dented set of dog tags from underneath your shirt "I know you still feel guilty about Parker, that fiasco wasn't your fault."

"...I had time to get him out, but I didn't use it."

"But you got the mission done, that's what he would have wanted." the chief argued "You have your assignment (L/N), do you accept it?"

“Yes sir, and if possible, I’d like to tackle this alone. I could get her to take me with her, see if I can find him.”

"G-Go with her, you mean follow her to Hell?! That's suicide, it would be safer for you to learn how she does this, how she goes from Hell to Earth." the man protested.

"I will, I just...l want to see him. I want to make amends for getting him killed."

"It's far too late for that (L/N), you have a good heart but we don't have time for emotions. For now report back to that mutt and see what you can learn from her."

"...At least you're not calling her a thing." you commented before leaving them. As promised, you returned to Loona with a tray of food. However you noticed she was laying on the same spot as before "Loona?" You laughed as she jumped to your voice, turning around to face you. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, so long as you brought food...that I have to eat with no hands." she groaned as she looked down at her straight jacket.

"Hey, I'm not that cruel. Hold still, I can get that off."

"You sure you trust me enough to do that?" she questioned as you started to loosen the straps.

"To be honest no, but how else are you going to eat this burger I brought you?"

"True...Thanks, for being so nice. Even though I tried to kill you back there." she muttered.

"Ah-ha, I knew it! So you were trying to kill me, care to explain why? I don't even know you."

"It's nothing personal (Y/N), it was just a job. Well, it was  _ supposed _ to be a job, but seeing you jog topless made it harder...Oh fuck did I say that out loud?" she whimpered, hiding her blushing face behind her hair to make you laugh.

"Yeah, you did. Come on, eat up before it gets cold.”

“S-Sure, thanks...Soooo no comments on the dog that thinks you’re hot?” she jokingly asked.

“None at all surprisingly, mostly because I’m curious about you. I mean if you were sent to kill me, who was it that sent you?”

“My boss/Dad  Blitzø sent me, mostly because the dude that wanted you dead wanted you mauled alive. ” she answered bluntly as she started eating.

“Fuck, that’s...pretty brutal. Who would want me mauled alive? I don’t remember making any enemies.”

“Afraid I can’t tell you, company policy.”

“Company, there’s a company for assassinas in Hell?”

“Yep,  Blitzø came up with the stupid name though. They call us the Immediate Murder Professionals. ”

“ Immediate Murder Professionals...I.M.P. That’s clever, it spells out ‘imp’. I guess he’s an imp himself?”

“Uh-huh, a dorky one. But like it or not he’s still my family.”

“Well you did say he was your dad, what’s your mom like?” you asked, but saw her put the burger down.

“I um, I don’t know, I was adopted when I was a pup. From what the orphanage told me, my birth parents were killed during an extermination.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Loona. Wait, what do you mean by extermination?”

“It’s a stupid yearly thing Heaven does. You see, believe it or not, Hell suffers from overpopulation. Apparently there are a lot of dumb assholes up here so…” She gasped, seeing the lights starting to flicker.

“What’s going on? The power grid was just checked yesterday.”

“...The portal, he’s trying to open it now?!” she panicked, quickly separating herself from you.

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

“(Y/N) stay back, I don’t want you to fall in!” she shouted, pushing you away.

“Loona calm down, what’s...happening?!” You both yelled as you started to fall, landing on top of each other as you crashed down into the office “Ouch, talk about a rough landing...”

“Why did you have to grab me you idiot?! Don’t you realize what you’ve--Oof!”

“Oh thank Satan you’re alright!” Blitzø sobbed as he clung to her “Where have you been?! You were gone for hours, you never answered...your...phone?” he trailed off, looking at you with a shocked gaze.

“Um...hi, you must be Blitzø?” you laughed nervously, but gasped as he pulled out a gun “Whoa, hey, what’s the deal?! What did I do?!”

“You’re still alive for starters! Sheesh, if you want something done you gotta do it yourself.”

“Blitzø no!!” You ducked as Loona grabbed his hand, causing him to miss the shot “What the hell is the matter with you?!”

“Me?! What the hell is the matter with  **you** ?! You were gone all day, you didn’t return any of my calls or texts, and this fucker is still breathing! No, not only is he still alive, but he’s down here with us! This is breaking soooo many rules right now!”

“Blitzø let me explain--”

“That explanation better involve why I shouldn’t blow his fucking head off!” he yelled, only for her to gaze at the floor with a guilty whimper.

“Hey! You don’t have to fuss at her like that. I’m still alive because I did her a favor. I saved her from what could have been a deadly interrogation.”

“Oh great, and the strikes just keep on coming! Sorry pal, but you’ve seen too much already. If you don’t croak we don’t get paid.” Blitzø aimed his gun at you again, but was surprised to see Loona shield you “Loona this isn’t funny anymore, get out of the way.”

“No.” she growled, holding your hand.

“Loona. I. Said. Move.” he growled back, steadying his aim.

“And I said no, (Y/N) is a good guy. Even after I got caught, even after he learned why I was after him, he stood up for me. He, a  _ human _ , saved me. If anything you should be thanking him for getting me back in one piece!”

“Oh please, it was his dumb luck he fell into the portal with you!”

“Sir, what was that...n-noise?! Moxxie stammered, struggling to pull out his gun.

“No, not you too Moxxie! No one is killing him!”

“Well someone has to! Mr. Parker isn’t going to like this, it he learns that (Y/N) is here with us--”

“Parker, a-as in Duncan Parker, he wanted me dead? Why would he...the mission.”

“The what now?” Moxxie questioned.

“Ohh that’s right, you weren’t here when Parker told us the deets. (L/N) here left him for dead in a burning car. All the more the reason why he wants your selfish ass dead.”

“Selfish, me?! Th-That’s not what happened, don’t I get to share my side of the story?!” you pleaded.

“...No.” Blitzø fired at you, only to miss as you drew your gun.

“Stop it! Both of you drop your guns right now, no one is--!”

“Wait! Is that a dual plated Smith & Wesson you’re holding?” Moxxie asked, awing at your gun.

“Yes, custom made with gold plating. Had a friend of mine help me get the parts. Right now I’m a little focused on not getting shot.”

“Real gold, on a gun?! You’re pullin’ our tails here right?!” Millie giggled excitedly.

“...Um, friends of yours Loona?”

“Millie and Moxxie, weapon enthusiasts and overly sweet couple.”

“So he’s got a shiny gun, big whoop. He’s still our  **target** , we can’t let him leave this building alive! ...Nevermind not letting him leave, we can’t let anyone see him period! If people saw a live human walking around, we would be out of business faster than you can blink! And you know what the worst part is? That royal horn ball just took the book back, damn it all what are we gonna do?”

“Royal what now?” you asked.

“Not important (L/N)! Since Loona went soft on us, you aren’t leaving this building until we get that damn book back. It’s...It’s the only way we can get you home I guess.” Loona’s ears perked up at the comment.

“Wait, so you’re not…?”

“...This goes against every killing code I know, but since you’re attached to this guy...and he stood up for you...” he whined, forcing out his words “...We’ll mark this as a mission failed, we’ll spare him.”

“Wow, that’s very noble of you sir.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t rub it in Mox. I need a drink, this is going to be a nightmare to explain to Parker. He offered double,  **double** !!” he muttered to himself as he left.

“Thank Satan, I was almost afraid he wouldn’t hear us out. Now all we have to do is hide you from the building staff.”

“Wait, he was serious about that last part? I literally can’t leave the building?”

“Well of course you can’t leave, especially if you’re in Imp City. A lot of people out there have a curious taste for human flesh.” Moxxie commented, making you cringe “B-But not us! It’s more of a choice than a habit, I tried it once myself but can’t say I’m a fan.”

“Same...but if it’s cooked just right--” Moxxie elbowed his wife, stopping her comment “Er, but no, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“...If you say so, but if I’m attacked I do have the right to defend myself, So if I shoot you, it’s nothing personal.”

“You won’t have to, you protected me up there, now it’s my turn to protect you. So long as you don’t leave this place you’ll be safe.” Loona reassured you, making you blush.

“R-Right, thanks. So um, where am I gonna hide then?”

**Later, the building’s basement…**

“It’s no hotel room, but I’m afraid this is the best we can do for you (Y/N). Is that cot going to be enough for you?” Moxxie asked as you inspected it, making sure it could support your weight.

“I don’t have much of a choice, but it’s fine. So long as I don’t freeze out here.”

“No worries, Mox and I were about to head home anyway. We can grab you a few blankets and be back in a jiffy.”

“Thanks again for being school about this guys, I owe you for this.”

“It’s alright, it’s honestly rare that we do you a favor Loona. Just give us a few minutes, we’ll be back soon.” As they left, Loona found herself looking at you worriedly.

“Loona I’m fine, this wouldn’t be the first time someone has tried to kill me.”

“Are you talking about me or all together?” she asked.

“Heh, little bit of both I guess. At least you got your facts, showed some mercy.” She smiled at your reply, sitting next to you.

“Speaking of getting the facts, what really happened that day? How did Parker die?”

“It’s like he told you, burned alive in a flaming car. The problem is I was more focused on the job, I didn’t notice the engine was leaking gas. By the time I did...It was too late. I panicked, I knew he was in danger but…”

“You got scared, happens a lot with humans I’ve heard. They get put under pressure, their nerves get the best of them…” She stopped her comment, taking a moment to hold you after hearing a soft sob.

“I could have saved him, he died because of me. I’m not a bad person, and yet I let someone die…”

“It wasn’t your fault, it was a misunderstanding. If only he can see it like that.”

“All he can see is my bloody corpse, I just can’t believe he wants me dead. Then again it’s pretty fitting, I got him killed so--”

“Hey, look at me. You need to stop beating yourself up about that, it wasn’t your fault. So please stop being so harsh on yourself.” she insisted, wiping your face. After clearing away your tears, she gently cradled your face in her hands, staring deeply into your eyes “Wow, you’ve got pretty eyes for a guy...Um, did I just say that out loud?” You laughed as she quickly scooted away.

“Yeah, you did...I like your eyes too, they’re beautiful.” you replied, gently stroking her cheek. She blushed, taking a moment to nuzzle your hand as you came closer.

“Sorry that took a while guys, we had to...Oh, are we interrupting something?” Moxxie asked, both of you quickly rising from the cot.

“N-No! We were just...uh...talking! Yep, just talking, about stuff...yeah…” Loona laughed sheepishly.

“Suuuure you were sweetie. Well here’s the blankets and pillows for (Y/N), and we brought a bit of food for him too. I knew keepin’ that stuff from up top was a good idea.”

“Thanks, I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow then?”

“Yep, hopefully first thing in the morning you will be on your way back home. Also here’s the key to the basement door, please try not to lose it. The closest bathroom, should you need it, is one floor up. Just make sure you stay out of sight of the janitors.”

“Sure thing Moxxie, thanks. And you sound like the dad of the group, does anyone else say that?” you asked teasingly.

“Yeah yeah, I get that a lot. But they don’t make of me too much, me being ‘over prepared’ has saved our tails on more than one occasion.”

“And I love you for that sweetie.” Millie giggled before kissing him “That’s it from us, we’re headin’ back home. And Blitzø is waitin’ for you by the way, we’ll see ya tomorrow.”

“See ya guys. You did mention they were a couple, I take it they’re married?”

“Yep, and they’re so sweet they’re give you a cavity. Anyway I better get going, can’t have Blitzø waiting forever...So, goodnight.” she suddenly blushed, quickly leaning in to kiss your cheek before leaving.

“Goodnight Loona.” you smiled.

**Early the next morning…**

“(Y/N), (Y/N) are you awake in there?! We have a problem!” Moxxie banged on the door loudly, no doubt waking you up.

“Alright relax, I’m up…” you yawned before getting the door. “Damn Moxxie, it’s like 7 AM. What’s the deal?”

“Just come with me, you need to hear this from Blitzø!” You almost tripped as he grabbed your hand, pulling you up the staircase to Blitzø’s office “Sir, I brought him. Is it still ringing?”

“Still ringing, even after I hit decline 5 times!” He panicked, placing what looked like a phone in his desk drawer.

“Wait, was that my phone just now? How did you get it?”

“I didn’t, it must’ve fallen out of your pocket when you landed down here. And the same number won’t stop calling!”

“OK, so what’s the number?”

“I don’t know, a contact it looked like. I think the caller ID said ‘Chief’?”

“Oh shit, that would be Chief Markus calling me. He must have noticed, I didn’t leave the building the other day.” you replied as the phone rang again.

“Just answer it, make it stop!” Blitzø panicked, tossing you the device.

“OK OK, calm down, I’ll talk to him.” you said before stepping into the hall “This is (L/N).”

“Finally, I tried calling you 5 times you asshole, you had me worried. What the hell happened to you? No one saw you leave yesterday, and the suspect is gone too! What did you do?” he asked angrily.

"Oh...Well...The suspect did manage to escape, but I had nothing to do with it. Some portal took her away and...l kinda got pulled along for the ride."

"What?! Are you...Are you saying you're literally in Hell right now, with that savage mutt?!"

"First off, Loona isn't a mutt. She's a hellhound, and she's actually sweet when you get to know her. And second, Hell is nothing like we always thought." you replied as you peaked out the window, astonished by the city view before you "It's not the blazing inferno people say it is, it's more like a city tinted red."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I swear, I'm looking at a city and a sky right now as we speak." You switched to video chat, showing him the view.

"Dear God, I don't recognize that view. You're saying that's...that's the realm of the underworld?"

"Yes, according to her co-workers I'm in Imp City. There are  **cities** and  **towns** down here too, it's unbelievable."

"I'll say, and here I am looking at it. The commander would eat this up if you came back with this info. Wait, how are we getting you back?! Can you come back?!”

"Relax, they're showing mercy on me. Their boss can get me back home but it

might take a while."

"Hang on, who is 'they'? And a boss, you've met other demons down there? I'm amazed you're still alive at this point."

"Look, they aren't as blood-thirsty as you thought either. They're still people like you and me, just living in poor conditions."

"Yeah, sure, getting back to the 'boss' here. That Loona you were with, who does she work for?" he asked, making you hesitate.

"Before you pitch a fit and give me the whole 'I told you so' crap...she works as an assassin. Turns out Duncan is pretty sour about the accident."

"I fucking knew it! I knew she was out to kill you! But Parker, did he hire her for the job?"

"Er, kinda, she was assigned to kill me. It turns out there's a whole company down here for assassins."

"Amazing, that could explain those 'accidents' we couldn't crack. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you need to stick around those demons. See what else you can learn from them."

"I knew it!" You gasped, just barely dodging a shot from Blitzø "I knew you were up to something! Something told me to come back and kill you last night, if only I had."

"B-Blitzø wait, I didn't--!"

"(L/N), what's going on?!"

"What's going on is that I should've ended this when I had the chance!"

"Blitzø stop, what is up with you?!" Loona yelled, quickly coming in between you both.

"He told his buddy about our city, that's what's up! I knew we couldn't trust him!"

"Blitzø, unless he actually has evidence, they're only gonna think he's crazy."

"I can still hear you flea bag! Markus yelled before you ended the call.

"Loona's right, he just asked me a few questions and I answered. What's the big deal?"

"The 'big deal' is no human can know what goes on down here until they actually die! You already got the biggest spoiler of your life, and now so does he!”

"S-Sir please calm down, I think we should tell (Y/N) about the phone call you had with Stolas. About the grimoire, remember?"

"What about it, were you able to get it back?" you asked, only for them to exchange worried glances.

"Oh yeah, I was able to get it. The problem is we won't get it until tomorrow, he has a crap ton of stuff to do and all we can do now is wait."

"What?! So I'm literally stuck in Hell for another day? You can't be serious!"

"Can we all just chill for a sec, it's not gonna be that bad."

"For you maybe, you don't have a paranoid imp trying to kill you." you sneered, glaring at Blitzø "What makes it worse is that I can't go anywhere! What am I supposed to do for another day, sit in the basement and wait?"

"(Y/N) please, we can't let anyone see you. It's for your own--"

"Blitzø!! What the hell man, we had a deal! I wanted that fucker dead and you..." Duncan barged in, putting the group on edge as he noticed you.

"Oh shit, M-Mr. Parker I can explain. You see we failed that job because--"

"You brought him down here for me, is that it? Heh, now that's what I call service." he chuckled, snarling at you.

"H-Holy shit, is that you Duncan?"

"Fun fact (L/N), when you die, the kind of demon you become is based on the life you lived. I always hunted my targets like a dog, or in my case, a hellhound. I am gonna enjoy ripping your face off myself!" He charged at you, only to be tackled to the ground by Loona.

"You want to kill him, you have to go through me first!" she growled, pinning him to the ground. He was quick to shove her aside, attempting to tackle you again. He howled in pain as she bit his leg, forcing him back on the ground. You all watched in worried horror as they continued to fight. It wasn't long before he had her pinned to the ground, his hands firmly wrapped around her neck.

"Stop it!!" Blitzø shouted, aiming his gun at him as you did the same "I'll give you to the count of 3 to let her go, or I swear you're going to learn the hard way where lost souls go!"

"You wouldn't, I'm your fucking client."

“1..”

"I fucking dare you imp, I can break her neck easily!"

“2!” he shouted, steadying his aim.

"Wait." you sighed, lowering your gun "I know I'm several years too late but...l'm sorry."

"...What did you just say? Are you trying to mess with me right now?!” He growled.

"It wasn't...his fault..." Loona gagged.

"Like hell it wasn't! He left me to die in that car!” he roared, squeezing her tighter.

"I got scared, alright?! It was my first mission, I panicked, I...I didn't realize the danger until it was too late. When you blacked I ran to you, I tried to get you out. But when backup arrived they pulled me away, I couldn't cut through the seat belt fast enough." He stared at you in shock, releasing Loona as he stood.

"You tried to save me?" he asked, watching as you pulled out the dog tags.

"I had nightmares about that mission for months, this was the only thing I could grab before they dragged me away. All I could do at that point was see the job through, but at what cost? I'm sorry Duncan, if only I could have done more." His ears drooped shamefully as you took his hand, returning the tags to him. He pulled you in close, catching you in a hug.

"You always were a good kid (L/N), I envied that about you. To think I wanted you dead, after all this time..." he sobbed, burying his muzzle in your chest.

"It's 0K, they say forgiveness is the first path to redemption."

"Which reminds me, I do have a suggestion for you Mr. Parker. You don't have to stay down here, if you're willing, you actually can be redeemed." Moxxie commented, handing him a flyer.

"The Happy Hotel, yeah, I've heard about this place. But...what if I'm too far gone? After what I've done, what I tried to do..."

"You don't know unless you try." you reassured him with a smile.

"Heh, you and that damn smile, never thought I'd see it again. Fine, I'll give it a shot, I'm tired of this shit hole anyway. What about you though? How did you even get down here alive?"

"That would be my fault, the portal opened too soon and he was too close." Loona commented, rubbing her neck.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow though, so don't worry about me. You know how resourceful I am."

"If you say so (L/N), when you do go back promise me something..." he took your hand, giving you the tags back "Live your life to the fullest, don't take anything for granted." With one last hug, he left in a better mood. No longer filled with rage or revenge, he had a new goal for himself. After taking a moment to breathe, Loona hugged you tightly.

"Thank God, I was afraid he was going to hurt you."

"Same to be honest, but are you alright? He held your neck pretty tight." She blushed as you held her face, examining her neck.

"OK, I'm sure she's fine." Blitzø came in between you both "Just in case I'll take a look at her."

"Oh come on sir, after that you still don't trust him?" Millie asked.

"Parker almost choked her out to get to him! Tender moment or not, look at this, the bastard gave her a bruise." he whimpered as he examined her neck.

"Will you stop being such a dork? I said I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt."

"You can at least let me have a look at it, to make up for getting her hurt." you offered.

"...Fine, the first aid kit is in the break room."

"Got it, come on Loona, let's get you patched up."

"Thanks, and thanks for the save. Guess that's two I owe...you?" She froze as you kissed her cheek.

"It's fine, now we're even." you teased as you grabbed the kit.

"Is that why you offered to help, to sneak in a kiss?"

"Not really, but it was a nice bonus right?" you asked, suddenly being turned around for a kiss. You moaned softly, holding her close to savor the moment.

"How's that for a bonus?~"

"That works too.~”

"Called it!" Millie giggled. "W-Will you piss off Millie?! And you better not say anything!" she yelled at her co-worker, making you laugh. As the rest of the day went on, you decided to get her number so you both could video chat throughout the rest of her shift. Although she could see you at any moment, you both knew that it wouldn't be wise for you to hang out near her desk. Just as they were ready to close the doors for the day, Blitzø got a last minute call.

"Oh great, I told that prick to stop calling me so late! Look Stolas, I swear if...wait, what did you say?"

"Huh, what is it?"

"Shh! So you're on your way right now? That's perfect, thank you so much. You would not believe how crazy things have been these past few days...Alright, I'll see you soon, bye. You aren't going to believe this, Stolas had someone bail on his last meeting. He's on his way with the book now."

"That's great, we can finally send (Y/N) back home. Looks like you won't have to keep shielding him Loona...Loona?" Moxxie looked back her, seeing her ears droop.

"Yeah, that's great..."

"It's for the best Loonie, he wouldn't last a day on these streets and you know it. Plus we can only keep him in that basement for so long."

"I heard that." you chuckled "Originally I came up here to say bye to you guys. I guess this is...goodbye for good."

"Afraid so hun, at least you can live out your promise to Duncan. Who knows, he might end up bein' your guardian angel soon."

"We'll see, it was brief, but it was interesting being down here. I'll miss you guys, especially you Loona. Thanks for keeping me alive during all this." You hugged her, seeing she was starting to cry.

"Never thought I'd say this to a human, but I'm really going to miss you (Y/N)." she sniffled, trying not to cry.

"I'm here, so sorry it took me so long. I didn't want Stella to see me...leaving..." Stolas was quick to look at you as you broke the hug "By the stars you weren't kidding, never in all my years did I think I would see a  **live** human down here."

"Wow, and you are...taller than I thought you would be. So you're Prince Stolas, of the Goetic demons?"

"Indeed I am, someone's done their homework. And might I say, you're much cuter than I expected.~" He surprised you with a wink, Loona snarling at him.

"Can you cut the flirting and open the portal already?"

"Alright I will, someone is rather testy today. Before I do I will need a location, where shall I send you?"

"Home, as in my apartment home. If I pop up at HQ they'll hound me with at least a hundred questions. And I don't feel like going through that right now."

"As you wish, just place your hand on this page and let the book do the rest." As you reached for the book, you hesitated as it started to glow. Shaking away your nerves, you placed your hand on the paper, gasping as an image of your room appeared through the portal "There you go, you're all set. Once you cross over it will close automatically. This would be a good time to say your final farewells."

"Yeah, it's been an experience guys. I definitely won't forget this, or any of you."

"Same, and...sorry for trying to shoot you several times. But Parker offered a high price for you, guess we can't get'em all." Blitzø chuckled, shaking your hand.

"It's OK, just watch that trigger finger of yours. You might shoot yourself one day."

"Oh he has, and he's shot me." Moxxie commented.

"You watch your back up there hun, we'll miss you." Millie added as they hugged you. You looked at Loona, who was quick to catch you in another hug.

"Bye (Y/N). Please, please don't forget about me..." she cried.

"I won't, ever." You pulled back to wipe her face, kissing her cheek. Just as Stolas said, as soon as you crossed over, the portal closed. With a happy sigh, you laid back on your bed. Before you knew it, weeks had passed before you decided to return to work. Almost everyone was asking where you have been, only for you to dodge their questions effortlessly.

"(L/N), there you are, you stubborn bastard." Markus laughed as he hugged you "You had us worried, almost afraid you weren't coming back from that 'trip'."

"I've been back for a while actually, I just need some time to process it all."

"I don't blame you, something like that would be life changing for anyone. Why don't you walk with me for a bit, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Sure, I could use a walk."

"Not outside, we've got a new toy I've been dying to show you." he insisted, putting you on edge as he gripped your shoulder. Playing it safe, you decided to follow him down the corridors of the building.

"Wait, this area is restricted Chief. Why are we back here?" you asked, only to be shoved into what looked like an interrogation room "H-Hey, easy! What's going on here?"

"You came across one of the biggest discoveries of the century (L/N). To think Hell isn't what we thought, why don't you share that with us?" Confused at the word 'us', you looked back to see 2 people in lab coats. One of them holding what looked like a metal headband I'm her hands.

"Say hello to the memory scanner, this device can access anyone's memory and save it digitally for future use. We have yet to test it, so you will make the perfect guinea pig (L/N)."

"If you think I'm wearing that thing you're wrong." You tried to run, only to have a gun pointed at your face.

"Something told me you wouldn't make this easy kid. The info you brought back could help us, it could help us save people. Don't make me have to use force."

"Chief Markus please! We need him alive in order for the device to work."

"Relax Donna I know, just an incentive to make him comply."

"You're better off shooting me." you said, shocking them all as you pressed your head against the gun's barrel "What are you waiting for, do it! !"

"Get ahold of yourself (L/N)! You're too valuable for us to--Oof!" You rammed him against the door, taking off down the hall "We've got a code red, agent 509 has gone rouge! We need him alive! Repeat, we need him alive!" You ran faster as his voice echoed over the speakers. As much as it pained you to fight off your fellow agents, you had no choice as you forced your way through the building. In your haste to escape, you found yourself trapped on the roof.

'Shit, I'm cornered, they'll be up here soon...' you panted, collapsing to your knees 'They'll know everything, see everything I saw. What do I do, how can I keep them from…?' Then, a chilling thought crossed your mind. You reached for your gun, your hand tracing the gold plates once more before you held it to your head.

"(L/N), what are you doing?! P-Put the gun down, let's talk about this!"

"...See you soon Loona."

"(Y/N) no!!" It was too late, he tried to sprint to you, only for you to pull the trigger. You felt cold, falling limp to the ground. And yet, you still continued to fall. You gasped as you opened your eyes, screaming as you fell through the crimson clouds. Despite your hard landing, you were amazed that the fall didn't leave you paralyzed in pain.

"God damn it, wasn't expecting that drop. Wait, did it work...am I...?" You examined your hands, seeing that they were replaced by a set of (fur color) paws. Looking up at the window, you nearly jumped at your reflection. There was no denying it, from your new muzzle down to your tail, you had arrived in Hell as a hellhound.

"Hey, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. You turned to see Moxxie and his wife, groceries in hand "That must've been a bad drop, do you need any--Whoa!"

"Moxxie, Millie! Thank God, I am so happy to see you guys!" you laughed as you held him in your arms.

"Wait, that voice...(Y/N)?! Is that really you?! But how, it's only been a week, how did you...?"

"I had to, they we're planning on probing my memory. The catch is they needed me alive for it."

"...Oh my stars, you killed yourself for us?" Millie sobbed as she hugged you "You had your whole life ahead of you, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, who knows what could have happened if they got into my memories. It's better this way, at least I'm still with friends down here."

"That's a nice way to put it, and we'll help you until you get your own place. Wait until Blitzø and Loona hear about this."

"Loona, how is she gonna react though? I mean, you committed suicide..."

"She doesn't have to know, we'll say it was a job gone wrong. I want to surprise her though, I've got an idea." As the day went on, it wasn't long before the couple clocked in at work.

"Are you sure about this hun? What if she isn't gonna be as happy as we hope?"

"Then we try to explain it to her, it's the best way we can make this work."

"Make what work, what are you guys mumbling about?" she asked, sitting at her desk.

"Er, nothing, only about that whole recruitment thing that Blitzø had mentioned. We actually found a possible candidate today."

"Yes, I knew that tactic would pay off! So where are they, did they come with you?" Blitzø asked excitedly.

"As a matter of fact we did. You can come in now sir." The couple looked back at you with a smile as you entered the room.

"Hey Blitzø, been a minute huh?" 

"What, how...aren't you...?"

"(Y/N)!" Loona cried happily, almost tackling you as she kissed you "You're back, I can't believe you came back...But how, you weren't even gone that long. You have to tell me, what happened up there?"

"Job gone wrong, got a bit distracted. The next thing I knew a bullet was in my head. It's OK though, anywhere is Heaven with you." you replied as you held her face.

"God you're so corny." She laughed as they all hugged you.


	31. Loona x Female Reader: Just a Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After work, you have a secret side job as a model...a pin up model. When Loona sees one of your ads while scrolling on her phone, this raises many questions and feelings.

"Hey Loona…" you entered the office with a yawn.

"Hey (Y/N), you finished that last job quick...but you look like crap. What happened to you out there?"

"My drowsiness got the best of me, that's what happened. I haven't slept in a few days now." you yawned again, trying to hold yourself up against her desk.

"Yikes, rough time at your other job?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, take last night for example. 3 of my co-workers didn't show up so I had to take their places. That's triple the work I had to do!"

"At least you get triple pay, that's how I would see it. And why are your cheeks blue?" she asked, pointing out the faded blush on your face.

"Blue? ...Oh, that! Um, my manager is picky about her fucking makeup, she had the nerve to treat me like her damn doll to test it. I thought I got all this junk off, meaning I walked around all day looking like a reject Smurf." you muttered, trying to rub away the makeup.

"You're gonna need a car wash to get that gunk off. That's why I hate makeup, next to being expensive it's messy as hell. I'm amazed you didn't kick her ass for doing that."

"Oh I did, I waited until it was time for me to leave though." you joked to make her laugh.

"Of course you did, safer to beat her off the clock I guess. By the way, when you get a chance can we talk? There's something I've wanted to ask you."

"Sure, I'm gonna clean up real quick. I'm not in the mood for any of Blitzø's jokes today." As you left for the locker room, she let out a heavy sigh. Opening her desk drawer, she pulled out a heart shaped box of candy, trying to think of what she would say once you came back

"Sooo, finally gonna make a move, Loonie?" Blitzø teased, making her blush.

"Sh-Shut up, I'm just tired of this box taking up space in my desk...And I've always thought she was cute. She'd be a great girlfriend, that is if she says yes. Are you sure she swings my way?"

"Positive, the last time I talked to her she mentioned she's Pan. I think you both would be so cute together, I'm amazed you didn't ask her out sooner."

"I was too nervous, that's why! You know me, I never get nervous. But when I just think (Y/N)...When I'm with her l...She's so..." she swooned as she thought about you.

"Aww, the way you talk about her is so adorable. My little girl has her first crush!" he squealed, making her hide her face behind the box.

"Will you shut up you dork? What if I can't do this? What if she says no?"

"Then I fire her, problem solved." he answered bluntly.

"Blitzø!"

"Relax, I'm kidding...but if she breaks your heart then I fire her. On a more serious note, not only does she have nice aim, I do like her. She'd be a great match for you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, I don't pick up any bad vibes from her...But she has been slacking recently. She's been late for the past few days, messing up her jobs, and she's always tired."

"Exactly how tired? Like she doesn't finish her coffee tired, or she's ready to kill anyone that flirts with her tired?"

"The second one for sure. Just yesterday she still had enough energy to put one of the janitors in his own trash can. Has she said anything to you?"

"Liiiiike what specifically? I get nervous talking to her as it is."

"I don't know, you're both girls right? What do you normally talk about when I'm not around?"

"Eh, the usual. How hot some of the Overlords are, the crazy scheduling, how much you bug us on occasion."

"Loona, could you be serious about this? I know you're worried about her."

"I never said I wasn't, I just shook it off because I know she can handle herself."

"Hey guys, I'm sorry Loona but can we save that talk for another time? I gotta get to my other job now, like right now."

"Oh...sure, it's no big deal. But how about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, gotta go, bye!" You hastily left, leaving her disappointed as she placed the box back in the drawer.

"Hey, it's alright, Loonie. At least you'll see her tomorrow."

"But I wanted to ask her out tonight. What the hell could her other job possibly be?" Meanwhile, you were quick to get in your car and make your way to the Porn Studio.

"There you are (Y/N)! You're really cutting it close tonight, what took you so long?"

"Sorry Velvet, got caught up in a last minute job. You know Blitzø just loves to make me work at night."

"Uh-huh, you need to be lucky that Marc kept himself busy by messing with Vox."

"Again? After last week I thought he would lay off, I mean, he cracked his screen so bad he needed a full repair."

"You clearly haven't been here long enough to see him in action, sweetie. But I've held you up long enough, go on and get into makeup. Angie has a nice ribbon number waiting for you."

"It's blue isn't it?"

"The site is called Sapphire Sweeties toots, of course it's gonna be blue. Now go, change, now."

"OK, I'm going..." you grumbled as you rushed to your dressing room "Alright Angel I'm here...and do you need help?" you asked, seeing his arms were tangled in a large blue ribbon.

"Yeah, I was tryin' to untangle this crap and I made it worse. If it's wrinkled up too bad we're both in trouble." he whimpered as he tried to pull his arms loose.

"Hang on, let me help you. And does it really matter, I'm just gonna cut all this off once I'm done."

"I know, but you know how Marc is about these shoots. From what I've heard, you're his top gal on the blog."

"Only because everyone else is so afraid to work with him. There, you're free, and I need to get my clothes off. If I wear that bikini I can make this more bearable, less bondage to work with."

"Yeah, I tried that trick, he didn't like it. It's all ribbon or bust babe." he countered, making you groan in defeat.

"Shit, fine...Do you mind, I need to change."

"Bitch please, I'm gay, everyone else is busy getting ready, and someone has to wrap you up fast."

"Ugh, fine. Why is everyone so pushy tonight?" you asked as you started to strip.

"Because you almost came in late and you're Marc's top babe. You've got more pics in your album than I do. Hell, you might even have more views than me."

"Yeah right, you have way more than me hands...down?!" you yelped in pain, feeling the ribbon squeeze your chest "A-Angel...cant...breathe."

"Whoops, sorry babe. Gotta make sure the gals stay up in the front."

"I hear you, but don't suffocate me. A-And be careful down there too, I need to be able to walk in this crap!"

"Then hold still! Sheesh, if you think this is hard, try wrapping this thing around a dick. Gettin' the boys ready is much harder than this, so quit bitchin' and toughen up."

"OK damn, say how you really feel. You're being extra bitchy yourself, trouble with Val again?"

"Nah, Lucca and I had a fight before I came in. He was determined to keep me at the hotel, but I told him what would happen if I didn't come. I don't want him and Val to fight again, he almost got himself killed last time..."

"He's got some serious balls to take on an Overlord, but he's doing it for you. Wish I had a partner like that."

"Hey, they're out there somewhere. And they might get a glimpse of your new get up tonight. You're all set, buuut it might be a bit hard to take off."

"Called it, this is why I carry a knife. Oh well, let's get this over with." As you both went to the set, you had to muffle your laughter as Marc tried to work his 'charms' on Vox once again.

"For the 10th time Marcel, this is a one time thing! As soon as Val gets this deal to go over, you are  **never** coming back to the studio! How in the hell did you get him to agree to this anyway?"

"You should know me by now Voxy, it takes too much work. Only a little bit of persuasion, that's all."

"...Did you fuck him?" Vox growled, only for him to laugh.

"Oh heavens no, you know you're the only man for me Voxy.~"

"That's the same shit you told Alastor last week. Why don't you go chase him instead?"

"My sweet fawn isn't here right now, so I'll just have to make due with you.~" he teased, making him shiver as he sent a spark up his back.

"Will you cut that out?! Just get your damn photo shoot over with and get the fuck out of here! And stop calling me that!!" he yelled before storming off.

"Be sure to call me sweetie! Oh what I wouldn't give for that man.~" he swooned, making you roll your eyes.

"Yeah, so we've heard." you commented, but gasped as he grabbed you by the neck.

"Like you have any room to talk, (Y/N). You're late again, care to explain darling?"

"I'm sorry sir, I got caught up in my other job. It was last minute, I couldn't say no!"

"Of course you couldn't, but be warned my sweet: You are to never, ever, say no to me." he growled before releasing you "I've had to answer 1,000+ emails about you alone, everyone loves you (Y/N). So tell me, why make your fans wait, hmm?"

"It's not like I do it intentionally, when I'm not modeling I'm an assassin. One that goes back to the living world might I add, sometimes I get stuck or get caught--"

"Yes yes, I didn't ask for your excuses. On the bed please, since you were late you will be in our livestream tonight."

"What, not the livestream! You've got all these girls here, why do you always pick--?!"

"I'm sorry, are you refusing me darling?" he asked with a low growl, his screen flickering with a red static.

"N-No sir, of course not."

"That's what I thought. Places my sweets, we're finally ready to get started!" he laughed as he pulled you into his lap "Admit it, you

love the attention from me don't you?~"

"Honestly no, but I need the money."

"Still so stubborn (Y/N), I'll take that as a maybe."

"Alright boss, we are live in 3...2...1..." You always dreaded that count down, because you knew what was coming next. After his iconic intro, he would always present the top 5 girls first. With your luck, you were in that group. You were only in this job for the photoshoot, not the occasional chance of being molested on camera. Nonetheless, the one part you did like was the chance to show off. Luckily for you the stream was short, giving you the chance to change into some real clothes.

"Finally, I hate that stupid ribbon. Why does he always give me the kinky outfits?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, toots?" Angel asked sarcastically "I gotta ask though, aren't you worried?"

"Worried, about what?"

"About one of your I.M.P. friends seein' this? Kinda hard to keep somethin' like this a secret."

"Actually it's a bit easier than you think. The only way to get to Marc's blog is by invite or if you're lucky enough to see the ad. So far I haven't gotten any comments."

"Alright, if you say so. By the way, what about that hellhound you've been simpin' over? Have you asked her out yet?~" he asked teasingly, making you blush.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about that." you whimpered "First off her name is Loona, secondly...not yet."

" _ Dio mio _ are ya serious? What's the hold up, you like her right?"

"You know I do, but with these shifts blending together, I can't get a single word in. If I could get one day off from this shit I can actually talk to her. To be honest I'm hoping she'll ask me out first."

"Riiight, I forgot you like to be the sub when it comes to sex." he laughed as you tossed a dress at him.

"Shut up! You've got your tastes and I've got mine, OK? I've never had a crush on a hellhound before. Next to excited, I'm a little nervous. I heard they can be 'aggressive' when it comes to sex...is that true?"

"Lucca is a hybrid, but damn is he good in bed.~"

"But is he usually rough?"

"Look toots, if ya don't want it that way then tell her. He's rough with me on the nights I want it that way. So chill out, if she really likes ya she'll understand."

"If you say so...Maybe she is trying to ask me out! Almost every single time she says she wants to talk to me, something comes up!"

"By 'somethin' you mean this shit show?"

"Exactly! It's like there's some unknown force working against me. I just want a girlfriend, is that so much to ask for?!" you whined dramatically as you laid on the chaise.

" _ Questo è triste _ , you are so pathetic sometimes. Ya can't just wait around for her to make a move anymore! If ya want her then go for it, make the first move. When Lucca and I first met I'm not gonna lie, I wanted him to ask me out first. He played hard to get and I just said fuck it, I asked him out and poof. We've been together ever since."

"Wow, if only I was so brave..."

"Says the girl that goes to the living world almost every day? You've got more balls than me to take a risk like that. So, what are you gonna do?" he asked as you looked up at the ceiling. Several thoughts raced through your mind, the most concerning one being how she would react to you making the first move.

"You know what Angel, you're right. I don't work here tomorrow, hopefully, so that's when I'm finally gonna go for it. I'm asking her out tomorrow morning."

"There's my gal, go get her. And if you bail I swear I'm gonna kick your ass for givin' up." he joked, making you laugh. As the next day came, you decided to pick up a small bundle of roses for Loona. That is, hopefully she would accept your so-called proposal to her. However, once you actually got to the office, there was one hurdle you forgot about.

‘Wait, Blitzø! Damn it, he makes a big deal out of everything! And knowing him he's going to try and 'document' the moment...No! Tough it out (Y/N), you've got this.’ You took a deep breath, holding the bouquet behind your back before you approached her desk.

"Hm? Oh, hey (Y/N), I was afraid you were gonna be late again today. Finally got some sleep?"

"Yeah, and I got some time to think. Th-There's um...something I've wanted to ask you."

"Funny you say that, I wanted to ask you this last night. But, of course, you got busy."

"Please, let me go first…I-I wanted to ask if...Will you...?"

"Will you go out with me?" You both asked in unison, blushing at the other's gift.

"Awww, how cute!" Millie squealed.

"Before you say anything, we just got back from our assignment. And it's about time you both hit it off." Moxxie laughed.

"Sh-Shut up Moxxie! ...Then again, better you than Blitzø. Knowing him he'd try to film this."

"Say, where is he anyway?" you asked, surprised that your boss wasn't filming the moment.

"Passed out on his desk, he had a  **long** night with you-know-who. But getting back to us though, what made you want to ask me out?"

"Um...I got tired of waiting, I wanted you to ask me first. If I had known you actually were..."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you did this. I'm even happier that you feel the same way about me." she replied, holding your hands "Maybe we can get together after work tonight, have a few drinks?"

"Yes, I'd like that. I only have one favor though..."

"Way ahead of you, I've got my favorite places and so does he. We'll tell him it's official tomorrow, OK?"

"OK." As the day went on, you were full of more energy than before. Sure your body was aching from last night's shoot, but the thought of your first date with Loona helped you shake it off. The hours passed by so quickly, you found yourself waiting for her at the bar. Normally you didn't wear dresses, but you wanted to look nice for your future girlfriend.

"(Y/N)?" You turned to Loona's voice, blushing as she approached you with a rose. What surprised you the most was her attire. She wore a casual suit, her hair tied back in a ponytail, "Hi, did you wait long?"

"N-No, not at all, I took a cab. You look great by the way, didn't think you wore suits."

"Only for you, and you...You look really cute, you should wear dresses more often."

"Thanks, but maybe not at work. Can you imagine one of my skirts getting caught on a fence? That's one of the reasons I keep the cute outfits at home."

"Understandable I guess, but you'd still dress up for me on our next date, right?~" she teased, making you giggle as she ran her hand up your leg.

"Only for you, Loonie.~" The rest of the night was perfect. Every minute with her almost made you forget about all the trouble Marc gave you. You wanted it to last forever, sadly, all good things must come to an end. Even the drive home went off without a hitch as you drunkenly sang along to the radio.

"OK (Y/N), this is your stop."

"Not yeeeet, I don't wanna go home." you whined as you leaned on her.

"Come on, we both have an early day tomorrow, let's go." As she got out to help you, she found herself having to carry you inside.

"Thanks Loonie, you're...you're really great, you know that?~" you giggled, making her blush as you kissed her cheek.

"Heh, th-thanks. I better get you to bed."

"OK fine...only if you come with me.~" you purred before kissing her. Although she was caught off guard, she gladly returned the gesture. She held you up against the wall, moaning softly as your tongue entered her mouth. As she moved down to kiss your neck, she groaned as her phone pinged.

"Damn it, can I get two minutes, Blitzø?"

"You don't have to get that do you?~" you asked as you kissed her.

"Yeah, I better see what he wants. He’s probably wondering where I am."

"Can't you stay a little longer, just until I fall asleep?" you asked sweetly, making her laugh.

"OK fine, I'll hang out until you doze off. As soon as I hear snoring I'm gone, deal?"

"Fine, just cuddle with me." you giggled as you hugged her. She turned on the TV as she sat on the couch, letting you rest your head on her lap. As she checked her messages, she noticed it was an email instead of a text.

'Huh, I don't remember signing up for this. What's Sapphire Sweeties? ...Oh geez, this must be that new porn blog Malice started.' She glanced down at you as you turned over, holding her waist as you yawned 'Well...one quick peak won't hurt. Might find some decent hellhound studs to look at.' she chuckled to herself. Upon tapping on it, she was taken to the R-rated blog run by demon himself. Scrolling through the site, it was mostly pinups of various female demons in tasteful blue lingerie. Not that she minded, a few of them were still hellhounds 'Damn, how does he find these girls? ...Wait, that imp, wasn't that...?!' She quickly scrolled back up, shocked to see a whole album dedicated to you. She looked back and forth between you and her phone, still in disbelief 'No way, that can't be her. Working for him pays too well, she can't really be working for him! ...Could she?' Loona looked at the album once again, the number of photos you alone had astonished her. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to browse the folder. However, her curiosity got the best of her once again as she tapped the icon "Whoa, she looks good in rope…~' She blushed heavily at the first few photos, each outfit more revealing than the last. However, she notice the most recent post was a video.

"Happy Birthday baby, wanna open your present?~" you giggled, laying back on the bed as you blew a kiss to the camera.

"Holy shit that was hot." she said to herself, admiring the various poses you did on the bed.

"Huh, what's hot? What are you looking at?" you asked, confused as she tossed her phone aside.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing important, just a stupid spam email. Something about hit deals that don't exist, you know, shopping flyers and all that crap..." she laughed nervously.

"...If you say so." you yawned, dozing off on her lap. She carefully lifted you up, scooting away until she was able stand. After covering you with a blanket, she was quick to reclaim her phone and get to her car. After a long ride, she was lucky to find Blitzø asleep at the kitchen table. A small pile of paperwork pinned beneath his head. She chuckled, carefully picking him up and carrying him to his room.

"What would you do without me? Sleep tight, dad." she whispered, making him smile as she kissed his cheek. Once she was in her room, she sat on her bed with a heavy sigh, trying to process what happened at your place. ‘OK Loona, that was not your best play off, but at least she was too drunk to ask questions. Still though, she's a model, and for Marcel Malice?! Her album alone had over 1,000 files, I wonder how many of them were videos. This is...That was...Wait, why am I freaking out over this? I'm not the only one who's been to that site, clearly. But why is it that I'm only seeing it now?’ she asked herself, checking her phone once again 'Maybe...one more look. I mean, just to make sure it was really her. As she scrolled through the photos, she bit her lip as she heavily admired your work. Her legs shifted, her hand traveling up her shirt to grope her breast. "Damn, how can someone so cute be so sexy too? Ooh (Y/N), I...I want you, I want you so bad right now.~" she moaned to herself, leaning back on her bed as she continued touching herself. She allowed her claws to scratch her skin, moaning louder as she continued to browse the photos. Her session was cut short as your number graced the screen 'Damn, it's her! But she was half-sleep when I left her, how is she suddenly awake? ...And should I pick up? I mean, we gotta talk about this eventually, right?' she asked herself, hesitantly tapping accept "Uh, hello?"

"Hey Loona, it's me. You left so fast you forgot your bag, where are you right now?"

"I'm back at home, I was...really tired...and..." She stopped mid-lie, sighing as she held her face in her hand "OK, I can't do this, not over the phone anyway."

"Do what, what's the matter?"

"We need to talk, but I'd rather do it in person. You don't work tomorrow but I do, maybe after my shift we can--"

"No! Um, I mean, I can't actually. My other job has me booked all day. If I'm lucky maybe i'll be able to leave early. I'll just text you when I'm off, and we can meet up, OK?"

"Sounds like a plan, hope they don't work you too hard. Goodnight." She let out a relieved sigh as she hung up, going back to the blog. "OK, maybe this place has an address. Where do these little shoots take place? ...What am I doing?! If I just show up she'll lose her mind, I could get her in trouble! Nope, you're going to wait until her shift is done. Sure she's hot, but not 'worth stalking' hot. I need to stop talking to myself..." she groaned, covering her face with her pillow. As the next day came, she spent most of the day sitting at her desk as usual. This time she was starting more at the clock than her phone for once.

"Something on your mind Loonie?" Blitzø asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh? No, just thinking about something. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"This is going to be the weirdest question I've ever hit you with but. Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if you discovered your girlfriend was a secret model?" she asked, expecting the dumbfounded look on his face.

"...Are you asking this for a friend or something?"

"Yeah, for a friend, who recently discovered her new girlfriend is a sexy online model. And for some reason she decided to keep it to herself."

"Hm, if I were her I'd confront her about it. I mean you shouldn't keep your job a secret from your partner, I learned that from personal experience. Say something is about to go down, like a surprise extermination, you gonna know where they are right?"

"Yeah, right..."

"Hey, it's not my fault if that's not what your friend wants to hear. That's just my opinion." he shrugged as he left. Loona looked at her phone, briefly browsing the site again to see your latest posts. This time you wore a blue silk nightgown, posing with a large teddy bear.

'Kinda ironic, what I was going to do is what he said I should do. Now I'm really not sure of what to do now.'

"Hey Loona."

"(Y-Y/N)?!" she quickly stashed her phone in her desk, startled by your sudden presence "Hey, um, l-I thought you said you had to work all day?"

"Uh, I got let go early. You said you wanted to talk so--" You suddenly paused, hearing what sounded like moaning escaping the drawer "Er...what were you looking at just now?"

"Oh crap... It's nothing, just a stupid ad on a site I was on. It had to be for one of those porn games, they pop up every time I--"

_ "S-Sir, please, you said you wouldn't do this again..." _

_ "Aww, it's cute that you actually believed me. Just hold still my sweet.~" _ You blushed heavily as you recognized the voices. The man being Marc and the female no doubt being you.

"Loona, what were you looking at?" you asked again with a stern tone.

"Nothing?" Loona lied, holding the drawer closed as you tried to open it.

"I swear that was my voice, move!"

"It wasn't really, you're just hearing...H-Hey, what are you...quit it!" She started to laugh, your tail tickling her armpit to weaken her hold on the drawer. You were quick to grab her phone, gasping in horror as you watched the screen.

"For the love of Lucifer, of all the hellhounds to find this, it had to be you?!" you groaned dramatically as you dropped to your knees.

"H-Hey, come on, it's not that bad of a secret. Sure, you're a model, at least you're a hot one...Or is that not helping?"

"Not particularly, I just...didn't want..." you sighed as you returned her phone "I know this is going to sound stupid, but I didn't want my friends to know that I worked for him. I always talk shit about him and to see me on Sapphire Sweeties would just make me a hypocrite. I actually gave Marc certain people's contact info so they wouldn't have the email sent to them. I guess yours slipped through the cracks somehow."

"Wait, so he can control who sees this and who doesn't?"

"It's his blog, but the catch is it's invite only. It's so heavily encrypted that you can't even share the link. He said that would make it more 'desirable' or something."

"What sense does that make?"

"That's exactly what I said! I mean he's better off making it public at this point. That fucker loves to mess with me, why I don't know. I just wish you didn't have to see me like that."

"I don't see why you're so embarrassed, if anything this is kinda hot.~"

"Watching me get fondled by him is hot to you, seriously?"

"Alright, that I'm not OK with. I was mostly talking about the pics, it's enough to turn me on really.~" she replied, making you blush.

"Please stop." You whimpered as she held you, her hand creeping down your waist.

"Why, gotta say the sexy secretary was my favorite collection. You look so hot with that skirt, the way your tail showed your panties drove me crazy.~"

"C-Could you not, please?" you begged, squealing as she picked you up.

"It's amazing really, you pull off sexy bitch in those posts but cutie imp for me. Care to explain why?~"

"W-Well, when it comes to relationships...um...I’m more of a sub. What you saw in those photos was just an act, I may say those kinky things, but that's just for the blog."

"What are the odds of you saying some of those lines for me?~" she cooed, kissing your neck.

"L-Loona, aah.~" you moaned softly as she nibbled on your neck.

"About time you both got together." Blitzø laughed, phone in hand.

"Knock it off Blitzø!!" you both shouted, chasing him down the hall.


	32. 🔞 Moxxie x Male Reader ft. Angel Dust: Guy's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie kindly asks you to help Moxxie relax, however things go south after you take that request a tad too far.

"OK, what's happening right now?" You chuckled as you shoved your blindfolded co-worker "(Y/N) I'm serious, I'm getting a little worried. And what's that noise?"

"You always worry Mox. As for the noise..." You stopped him, removing his blindfold to reveal your destination "It's us having a Guys Night!"

"A...A Guys Night, here?!"

"I know, this place has the best dancers. And the VIP treatment--"

"No no no, Guys Night is the usual bar uptown. This is just you dragging me to a club, on a work night no less! Millie doesn't even know where I am! This practically counts as kidnapping!"

"Will you relax? Mills and I talked it over weeks ago, and she's OK with it. Meaning this doesn't count as kidnapping if she knows where you are." You countered as you booped his nose.

"(Y/N), I can tolerate your flirting at the office. And as much as I love Millie, she's only OK with it because she thinks you're playing."

"Of course I'm playing, I like to tease my prey.~" you purred playfully, making him groan in response.

"As I was saying, this is you trying to use my wife against me. That, sir, is where you have crossed the line. If this is another one of your stupid schemes to get me drunk again..."

"OK, as much as that accusation hurts, I honestly don't blame you. But that's not it, this whole thing was actually her idea."

"What?!"

"You see Mox, your dear wife is worried about you is all. She noticed that you've been really stressed these past few days." He whimpered as your tail wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to you "So she decided to recruit yours truly to show you a good time.~"

"D-Do I even want to know what you mean by that?" he stammered, forcing his way out of your grip.

"You can take it any way you want, either way we're gonna have fun tonight. And I promise to behave this time." He groaned as you formed a mock halo over your head with your tail.

"Fine, fine, one drink won't kill me I suppose. But I have the right to leave at the first sign of trouble."

"Fair enough, now let's get this party started." Upon entering the club, Moxxie was astonished as several patrons called out your name. "Hey guys, long time no see!"

"Wow, you must come here a lot."

"Are you kidding, this place is my second home. Even the bartender will vouch for me, speaking of which...Yo Husker! How's it going?"

"(Y/N), hey man!" The winged feline leaped over the counter, catching you in a hug "Where the hell have ya been, haven't seen ya in what, about a month?"

"Been working Husk, finally got a gig over at I.M.P. This here is one of my co-workers, Moxxie. Mox, this is one of the best gamblers/ bartenders you'll ever meet."

"I wouldn't say the best, but I'll take the praise." he laughed "Name's Husk, nice to meet ya."

"Hi, so how do you know (Y/N)?"

"We go way back, we first met at the casino further down the road. This son of a bitch played me under the table and we've been buds since. Still can't win a game of poker against him to save my life." You laughed as he elbowed you.

"Hey, it's not my fault you got a bad poker face. Anywho how about a few drinks?"

"Sure thing, want the usual?"

"You know me Husk, how about you Mox?"

"If it will stop you from patronizing me, I'll have a beer please."

"Oh boy, make way for the party animal." You joked.

"At least I have limits, unlike you."

"Pfft, this guy has no limit, he drinks as much as me. I'll never forget last week, he called me up and told me the craziest story. After this one job of his went wrong--"

"You promised not to bring that up!" You yelled "I earned those drinks damn it, and you know what the worst part is? I'm still getting calls from that clingy bitch." You whined as your head hit the counter.

"Last week...oohhh, you mean that 'incident' with Stella?" Moxxie laughed at your discomfort.

"Yup, and I thought my buddy Al did some crazy shit. Was there really no other way outta that mess?" He laughed as you shook your head.

"Piss off, both of you. It was either sleep with the broad or risk getting banished, and I prefer men!" you whined

"The things we do to save our asses, didn't think you'd stoop that low. Here we go boys, drink up." Moxxie's jaw dropped as a tray of shots was set before you.

"Please tell me that isn't tequila, think of the hangover."

"Hasn't stopped me before, and I'm not driving tonight." He rolled his eyes as you quickly downed the first 2 shots.

"Take it easy (Y/N), I know you wanna make up for lost time but geez. The last thing Angel wants is a wasted fan." Husk quickly covered his mouth, however not quick enough. The mention of Angel's name made you choke on your drink.

"Did...Did you say Angel?" Husk yelped as you pulled him over the counter "Angel as in Angel Dust, my favorite porn star, is here tonight?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down, and get offa me! He's tryin' to go incognito and so am I, we haven't been outta that damn hotel in months. And I refuse to let you ruin this for me."

"Are you talking about the Happy Hotel? I heard he was supposed to be a patient there."

"Angel Dust, seeking redemption?!" you chugged 2 more shots.

"(Y/N) slow down, you're making a scene. Let's go--"

"No way Mox! I've been dying for a chance to meet him. He is so fine I'd take him anywhere at any time.~" you moaned.

"If it were up to me you can have that hooker, but Charlie would kill me if I left him here." Husk grumbled.

"Please man, you gotta hook me up! You gotta help me meet him!" You clasped your hands together, nearly on the verge of tears as Husk stared back at you with an irritated glare.

"OK OK! Sit tight, I'll see what I can do." You squealed as he left the bar, while your co-worker groaned at your theatrics.

"Why must you be such a brat?" Moxxie asked.

"I'm more of a whore than a brat, but you gotta admit I'm a hot one." you winked, making him blush.

"See, that right there is what I'm talking about! Are you flirting with me or messing with me? Because your answer will determine how much I hurt you."

"Aww, do you sweet talk Millie like this?~" you giggled, watching him squirm as your tail traveled up his back.

"Will you stop it?! At this point I don't know who's worse, you with your persistent flirting or Blitzø popping up in my home."

"I'd say Blitzø, I'm crazy for ya Mox but not that crazy."

"...Somehow, hearing you say that didn't give me as much relief as I hoped it would."

"Hey (Y/N), it took some convincing but Ange is willing to see ya. He's up in VIP, room 5."

"A-Are you for real, is this really happening?!" you squealed, Husk and Moxxie both groaning at your theatrics.

"You my friend are in for a long night, you're a brave one to have him has a co-worker." Husk patted Moxxie's shoulder sympathetically.

"At least he's about to live his personal fantasy. I'll just wait out here for you, and please don't take all night." Before he could sip his drink, he let out a yelp of surprise as your tail snagged his waist once again. "What is it with you and your tail tonight?!"

"Come now Mox, it wouldn't be fair to leave you out of the fun." you grinned, a worried whimper coming from Moxxie as you pulled him along.

"Look, I-I don't need to tag along for this. I don't even watch his movies!"

"Uh-huh, then why do you have a folder marked 'Private Time' on your laptop?"

"That...is for me to know and you to never find out, and stay out of my things! Hang on, what did Husk say about a room?"

"Remember what I said about VIP? At this time of night you can book a private 'show', and now I'm about to get one." you squealed, adjusting your hair as well as your shirt.

"Not really private if you had to bring me along..." Moxxie muttered, pouting as he was still being dragged. You came to a stop in front of a black and gold door, taking a deep breath as you practically forced yourself to knock. "I don't see why you're nervous, I bet he isn't even--"

"Come in.~" An amorous voice called out from the other side, making your heart skip a beat.

"...I honestly thought Husk was messing with you."

"So did I for a moment." You opened the door, the sight before you made your jaws drop. There he was, laying on the bed across the room was him, Angel Dust in all his glory.

"Hm, Husk mentioned one imp, didn't say anythin' about two. Ah well, no harm in tryin' somethin' new." He chuckled as he undid the buttons on his shirt. You bit your lip, heavily admiring the pink heart that adorned his chest fluff. Moxxie on the other hand averted his eyes, his face turning a deeper crimson. "Aww, what's the matter babe? You're not goin' shy on me are ya?~"

"I-I wouldn't use the word 'shy'. I just...um..." The rest of his argument was cut short as Angel hugged you both, smothering your faces in his chest.

"You imps are so cute, especially when you're embarrassed. I could just eat you up." While Moxxie whimpered at the comment, you sighed blissfully as you enjoyed his embrace.

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather eat you up." you replied lustfully.

"You must be (Y/N) then, Husk told me you're a big fan..." He proceeded to stroke your hair, making you moan in response. "My my, someone's horny.~"

"Only for you babe, buuuut I hope you don't mind me bringing a friend along.~" You glanced at Moxxie, who was quick to push himself away from the spider.

"Nope! I already know where this is going. I'm a happily married man and will not take part in this!"

"You are not gonna ruin this for me Moxxie! I swear if you don't--!"

"Whoa whoa whoa,  _ calmati cara _ , take it easy babe. I come prepared for cases like this." Angel proceeded to pull a small bag of pills from his pocket. "You ever tried X before?"

"Can't say I have, I didn't think they'd be so small though."

"Don't let the size fool ya, just one of these suckers is enough to put a demon in heat quick." He whispered with a mischievous chuckle.

"Oh really, then I wonder what 2 will do." Angel panicked, watching you slip both pills into your mouth.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that on the first go babe. Trust me, from personal experience I can tell ya--"

"Ooh Moxxie.~"

"Cry and beg all you want (Y/N), but I am not--Mmph?!" You grasped his face, firmly planting your lips onto his. Try as he might to resist, his efforts were fruitless as you managed to force your tongue into his mouth. The pills were transferred from yours to his with ease. You held the kiss just long enough for him to swallow them, finally backing away with a gasp for air. "Wh-What was that, what did you give me just now?!"

"A new method to take your meds. Trust me, you'll feel much better in a few seconds."

"That's not answering my question (Y/N)! What were...those...?" he moaned faintly, falling into your arms "M-More importantly, why do I feel...so...hot?~" He huffed, looking up at you with amorous eyes.

"Shh, relax and enjoy the ride Mox.~" Angel awed as you claimed his lips in another kiss, this time removing his tie and jacket.

"Holy shit, you got him to take both in one kiss? I'm tellin' ya hun,  **one** was plenty."

"You don't know this guy like I do, trust me when I say he needed both."

"OK, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

**Later that night…**

Moxxie groaned weakly, his head pounding from the drug you slipped him. As much as he wanted to let his body rest, what sounded like moaning kept him awake. He could faintly make out the voices, blinking himself awake.

"Hey, look who's up." Angel giggled.

"Yo Mox, you still alive?" you laughed, plopping next to him. He moaned tiredly, your voice was the last thing he wanted to hear. However, seeing that you were naked was enough to make him sit up yelling. "H-Hey, watch out for the--!" It was too late, you both seethed as Moxxie fell back off the bed with a loud thud.

"Ooh, that had to hurt. I'd check to see if he's OK but I gotta bail." Angel commented, putting on his gloves.

"Aww, do you have to? Can't you stay for 5 more minutes?~" you playfully begged, kissing the spiders neck.

"A tempting offer babe, but I can't. Charlie is gonna kill me if she realizes me and Husk are missin'. Speakin' of which, would've been nice if he didn't keep blowin' up my damn phone. Anyway, you've got my number, next time you wanna have some fun call me. And bring your friend too, you coulda warned me about how big he is.~"

"Wait, what?!" Moxxie quickly sat up "Did...Did we...Please tell me we didn't…!"

"No way, how can he forget something like that? I know I won't forget anytime soon.."

"You did give him 2 hits of X babe, makes sense his memory would be foggy."

"Something like what, can you please fill me in here?!" the poor imp wailed as he was ignored.

"Relax toots, you'll be fine. I better get goin',  _ addio amante _ .~" he blew a kiss before departing.

I love a man that speaks Italian." you swooned.

"(Y/N)! What did you do, what did we do?!"

"Sheesh, can you yell any louder Mox? And FYI, after I gave you those pills, you kissed me before passing out."

"Ugh, then why did I wake up naked? Did anything else happen?"

"Not too much really, I was going to have my fun but Angel kinda stole my attention."

"...So while I was in a drug induced coma, you were going to violate me?" he growled.

"Oh cool your tits already, we didn't do anything to you. If anything we mostly did each other.~" you laid back on the bed with a love struck sigh "If I die again, at least I can die happy.~"

"Glad you had fun. all I want now is to go home...home! What time is it, Millie is going to kill me for being out this late!"

"Calm down, I already thought ahead. I called her and said you had one beer too many, I got you babe." you winked.

"Phew, thank you...and don't call me babe."

**The next morning...**

"Alrighty Mox, we got 3 targets to take care of today. The best part is...Moxxie? Yikes, you don't look so good, rough night with the wife?" Blitzø teased, only for Moxxie to snarl at him.

"Not with Millie sadly, to be honest I'd rather not talk about. All I do know is thanks to (Y/N) I've got the hangover of my life..."

"You, drinking on a work night? And you guys call me crazy." Loona laughed.

"It was more than that!! First he drags me to a stupid night club, then he drugged me...and I have no idea what else happened."

"Oh boy, you better make sure you didn't end up on HellTube. Or even worse, PornHub." Blitzø laughed as Moxxie tried to swipe at him.

"I am not in the mood for--!" At a glance he noticed you step out of the elevator with Millie.

"So please, next time you take him out, don't tease him about his 'weak drinking habits'. He was so tired he could hardly move this morning!" She scolded.

"OK, I promise, although I don't think there will be a next time. I'm pretty sure he's still mad at me."

"Oh no, I'm fine, just getting my second wind." Moxxie wrapped an arm around your shoulder, but you winced as he gripped your shoulder "As a matter of fact I need to talk to (Y/N) for a moment honey. If you'll excuse us." Before you could protest he dragged you to the men's room, locking the door behind him.

"Now Moxxie, about last night--" You gasped as he grabbed you, slamming you against the door "Ouch! Moxxie calm down!"

"You have some fucking nerve to tell me to calm down! I should kill you for the stunt you pulled! Now, I'm going to ask you this once, and so help me you better tell the truth! What else happened after I blacked out?"

"I already told you--" you suddenly gasped as he tightly gripped your neck.

"Don’t lie to me (Y/N), I want the truth right now! Talk!!"

"O-OK, OK!" you coughed as he released you "I admit it, I went too far when I slipped you those pills and I'm sorry. For what it's worth I do regret it. Not only did you get into heat quick, you were  _ really _ aggressive. I'm amazed Angel could still walk..." You joked, but quickly covered your mouth. You noticed his expression shift from rage to shock.

"I knew it, I slept with a porn star..."

"Mox, try to relax--"

"Millie is going to kill me! I can't believe this, of all the positions for you to put me into...!"

"Could you not scream about it, someone might hear you. And will you please stop freaking out? I already gave her a pretty decent cover story remember? She doesn't have to know about… Moxxie, are you OK?" He leaned forward in a dazed state, making you dive to catch him.

"This...This feeling again...what's...happening...to me?" he huffed.

"Mox, be more specific with me. How do you feel?"

"I feel...hot...I...I need..."

"What, talk to me Mox. How can I--?" What happened next left you speechless. For the first time in the many years you have worked together, Moxxie grasped your face to claim your lips in a passionate kiss. You were quick to give in with a soft moan, your hands traveling up his shirt. However you remembered you were at work, that his  **wife** could be nearby. You pushed him away, flustered as you stared into his lust filled eyes "Oh no."

"You. I never thought I'd say this but...I need you. No, I  _ want _ you.~" He leaned forward for another kiss, only for you to hold him back.

"No no no, please tell me this isn't happening. Please tell me you aren't in heat right now!"

"What if I am? Any other day you'd be all over me.~" he teased, kissing your neck as he undid your top. You bit your lip, stifling a moan as his claws grazed your chest.

"H-Hey, stop, we're at work. We could get ca...Oh Moxxie!~" You held him close, moaning loudly as he bit into your shoulder. The one time your mind was screaming no, your body gave in as he pinned you to the floor.

"Shhh, you don't want the others to hear do you?~" he asked as he undid your pants. Pulling down your boxers, he was greeted by your erect cock "Wow, for someone denying sex, you're pretty excited.~" You flinched as his tongue slowly began to tease you, each slow lick had you on edge. As much as you wanted him to stop, the urge to enjoy this slowly took over. Suddenly, your phone rang with an unknown number. Fortunately it was just within your reach.

"Um, hello, who is this?"

"Oh good, I was almost afraid you wouldn't pick up."

"Wha...Husk? Where are you calling me fro--Gah!~ M-Mox, please stop…"

"Shit I'm too late. My phone is dead so I'm calling' from the hotel, Angel told me about the stunt you pulled and I was hoping I could warn you."

"About what, my co-worker becoming a sex monster? He's literally down on me right now, what do I do?!" you yelled, struggling to keep yourself from moaning.

"So you really did give him two hits of X, at once?! Christ (Y/N), what do you want me to do? Drive down there and pry him off your...You know what scratch that joke. You don't have much of a choice at this point, Angel said you gotta ride it out."

"R-Ride it out sure. Did I forget to mention I'm at work?! First he started yelling at me, then mid-lecture he--Oh my God!~" Husk had to pull the phone away from his ear, taking a moment to rub his temples.

"Sweet Christ this guy is hopeless. I'm sorry man but that's all I can tell you, just let him get it out of his system and he should be fine."

"I can't do this now, his wife is here too! How can I...hello? Husk?!" You groaned at the dial tone "Perfect, the one time I’m trying to be serious, he had to be horny...Hey, h-hey, what are you doing?" Moxxie ignored you as he sat himself on your waist, carefully guiding you into his ass.

"You didn't think that was it, did you?~" He sat himself onto you, both of you releasing a moan of pleasure “Damn, now I remember. You’re so big (Y/N), so eager to fuck me the other night.~”

"You want some of this, fine then.~" you replied, your amorous nature finally getting the best of you. Satisfied by your response, he continued to ride you at a quicker pace. You gripped his hips out of reflex, moaning louder as he increased his speed. Any hope you had left of keeping him or yourself quiet was out the window as you both reached your climax. "H-Holy shit, and I thought Angel was great. Didn't know you had it in you Mox...Mox?" Moxxie collapsed on top of you, no doubt from exhaustion. "Great, can this get any worse?"

"Hello, are you boys OK in there?" Millie knocked, making you regret your question.

"Um, yeah, we're good!" You carefully moved on Moxxie to the side, quickly cleaning yourself up before answering the door. "Well, I'm good at least. Mox is still...recovering from last night."

"Is he? I knew he should've stayed at home, can I see--?"

"No! I-I mean not right now, he's just taking a breather. We'll be out in a few minutes."

"O...K...I'll tell Blitzø to give you a few minutes. And by the way," you flinched as she tossed a knife at you, just missing your head "if you ever bang my husband again, don't let it be at work." She sneered before walking away.

"...I am never using drugs again…"


	33. Moxxie x Sisterly Female Reader: Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a certain someone overspent money on the TV ad, Moxxie's stress level starts to reach it's peak. You take it upon yourself to offer some stress relief.

You hoped for a list of clients today, you hoped for some action, but no. Blitzø decided to swap your job with Loona's. This meant she got to brag about her kills while you were stuck answering the phones.

"Hello I.M.P….Mm-hmm, yes you can even arrange  _ how _ you want her killed ma'am. However I must warn you, depending on the desired killing method there is an extra charge for..." You glanced up to see Moxxie, stomping towards Blitzø's office. "What is he...Hm? N-No not you ma'am, we can have it done in 24 hours...Yes, we'll contact you once it's done, goodbye." As soon as you hung up the door slammed loudly, followed by muffled yelling. You knew better than to eavesdrop on your boss, but your curiosity got the best of you. Putting an ear to the door, you could faintly make out the argument.

"Moxxie, you cannot blame all of your problems on me! I'm doing the best I can here, it's not my fault we've had a dry spell this week ."

"Like hell it isn't your fault! Ever since you wasted our salaries on that stupid ad, we hardly have any money on our paychecks! You could have aired it on FOX, you could have aired it on The Cooking Channel, but no! You had to pick a cheap unnamed channel that no one has even heard of!!"

"It was the only one that would answer my calls! You really thought I didn't consider other options?! Look, if you want a better paycheck, then go out there and get more clients. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you right now."

"What clients?! Hardly anyone has called us this month! This company isn't just a mess, it's an undignified train wreck with  **you** as the conductor!" You quickly stepped to the side, barely dodging the door as it swung open. An exhausted sigh escaped the office, you peaked inside to see Blitzø holding his head.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh, hi (Y/N), and...no. Any other day I would comment on his pissy attitude, but he's right. If we don't bring in more clients after today, we're sunk." He replied sorrowfully, letting his head hit the desk. Seeing your boss in such a state was one thing, but watching your coworker leave angry left you heartbroken. After a few minutes of wandering the office, you heard a loud bang from behind a closed door.

"Moxxie, are you in...here?!" You quickly shut the door, gasping as an axe nearly cut through it.

"(Y/N)! I am so sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm alright, can't say the same for the door though." you joked, yanking the axe out of place "I couldn't help but overhear your little...talk with Blitzø."

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm sure the offices below us heard you. There isn't much that he can do for us Moxxie, we just have to hope--" You were cut off to him yelling, slamming a fist into the wall. He huffed, sinking to the ground as he clutched his bleeding fist. "What the hell Moxxie?!"

"Not you too, you sound just like Millie. Why do you insist on making excuses for that...that egotistical moron?!"

"Mox take it easy, that's our boss you're talking about! He could hear you!"

"I! Don't! Care! I don't care anymore..." You could hear his voice breaking into a soft sob "I can't take this bullshit anymore. This awful job, Loona's attitude, Blitzø's stupid fast money schemes that fail unless he sleeps with that royal pain...then there's Millie. Our income combined isn't enough..."

"Mox please, just calm down--"

"We live in that shit hole of a house thanks to me! 'Oh, it'll get better', 'We can fix that hole later', and that was years ago! ...She thinks I'm a loser.”

“Moxxie--”

“She hates me, she's going to leave me, she...she...!" Your eyes widened in horror as he grasped his chest, starting to hyperventilate.

"Moxxie, Moxxie look at me!" You knelt before him, gently holding his face "Look at me and breathe. Breathe in...and out..." You inhaled and exhaled calmly, feeling a hint of relief as he did the same "There you go, try to relax. Yes, things are bad now, but it will get better. And Millie doesn't hate you."

"You didn't let me finish, she could be cheating on me, she could be--!"

"She. Doesn't. Hate. You." you insisted "And she sure as hell isn't cheating on you. I can vouch for that, when we go out on Girls Night she always talks about you."

"She does?"

"Always, even when Loona joked around pointing out other guys, Millie would look the other way. She would always say 'Of all the imps in Hell, it's for him that I fell'." You noticed a tear roll down his face, a smile to follow.

"That's my song, I wrote that for her when we first started dating.  _ Of all the imps in Hell, it's for her that I fell. Oh Millie _ ...Oh Millie." He looked down at his bruised hand, wincing as he gently tried to make a fist "Speaking of Millie, she's going to lose her mind when she sees this."

"No she isn't, let me see your hand." As you gently grasped his bleeding palm, he gasped as a green glow covered his claw. In a flash, the blood dripping from his hand had stopped, the bruise nonexistent. "There we go, good as new."

"Y-You're a healer? Don't you know how rare--?

"How rare it is for an imp to have any powers? I know, this is why I don't share it with many people. Not even Blitzø knows." you whispered with a wink "But this isn't about me, this is about you getting your nerves together."

"And possibly getting a second job, I.M.P. isn't doing me any favors right now..."

"Mox, let's not add on the stress you just lost. What you need is...is..." you thought for a moment, looking around the room for inspiration. Eventually, a poster for your favorite music shop caught your eye. "An outlet for your stress, and I think I have just the thing."

"What is it?"

"When you get off work tonight, tell Millie that you'll be running some errands. Meet me at this shop as soon as you can."

"But that's all the way across town. Should I be worried about what you have in mind?" You giggled as you helped him up.

"That would spoil the surprise, all I ask is that you trust me." As the day went on, Moxxie tried his best to keep his nerves together. He even kept himself from responding to Loona's crude jokes just to avoid a possible fight. Once the time came, he found himself at the shop waiting for you.

"OK Moxxie, just relax, (Y/N) should be here any minute now. Might as well browse a bit while I'm here. Hmm, I didn't know Angel Dust had an album…”

"Mox, there you are!" You called out, nearly making him drop the record.

"Um, (Y/N), hey. I was...browsing, j-just browsing, I swear. I'm not too big a fan of his really, I wasn't even..." You snickered as he struggled to re-shelf the record, while you put it back effortlessly. "Right, thank you. Sooo, why are we here again?"

"You'll see. Hey Felix, still got the keys to the studio?"

"Hey (Y/N), been a while since you played a mix for us. Gonna play a set or just mess around?" The lizard demon joked, tossing you a set of keys.

"'Play a set'? I didn't know you were a DJ."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Mox. And we'll see Felix, thanks. Come on, up this way." You led him up a spiral stairway that opened up into a booth that over viewed the entire store. Moxxie marveled at the turntables that you revealed from a dark tarp. "Hello my lovely, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Whoa, look at this set up. Is that a soundboard, did you use these at the same time?"

"On occasion, I use it for percussion and beat drops mostly. As for the turntables, the usual mashups and mixes. And tonight we're gonna do one." You put on your (F/C) headphones, handing him a second set.

"Er, I-I'm more of an acoustic musician. I don't think--"

"Ah ah ah! Don't even try it, I've got a bass, electric, and acoustic guitar on standby. You're not getting out of this one that easy Mox." You grinned smugly, giggling as he took the headphones with a soft whine. "Relax, I don't have it set on speaker. No one is going to hear anything."

"OK...so what comes first?"

"First things first, we need a beat." you turned on the sound board, rapping a steady rhythm on the pad "Next up is the melody, does this sound familiar?" You played out a short tune, giggling as he bobbed his head to the beat

" _ Axel F _ , really?"

"Hey, an oldie but a goodie. Just testing your music knowledge."

"OK, give me a hard one then."

"Hmm, how about this one?" With the same tempo, you played out another melody. This time it took him a moment to think about his answer.

"...Alright, you got me. What is it?"

"Ever played Legend of Zelda?"

"Legend of...oh oh oh! That's the theme from Gerudo Valley!"

"There you go, but I know you won't get this last one." As soon as you played the next melody, he started to laugh.

" _ What Is Love _ ? I didn't see you as a Haddaway fan."

"What don't judge me OK? Now about that mix, how about some  _ War _ and a little  _ Superstition _ ?"

"Those songs together, can you pull it off?" Moxxie teased. You grinned in response, flipping on the 'Live' sign. He marveled at your performance, amazed to see your hands dancing across the turntables. You didn't miss a beat between transitions and blended the tracks perfectly. He looked not at the store patrons as the track ended, many of them cheering for an encore.

[ (Video: DJ Hero 2 - War vs. Superstition) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5O19LaLId0)

"Did I forget to mention that's one of my favorite mixes? This is just my first time playing it for the store."

"Still though, that was great. How long have you been a DJ?"

"Before I died I used to do some gigs on the side. I tried to pick it back up down here, but the last guy I worked for got a bit touchy during one of my sets. My retaliation…may or may not have been a bit violent."

"I've seen you fight (Y/N), and I've seen you angry. Do I want to know what you did to the poor guy?"

"...No, and thanks to him I can’t work there anymore. Anyway, it's your turn."

"What now?" He whimpered as you pulled him into place. "Y-You were serious about that? I don't know how to--"

"Then you're gonna learn." you replied, turning off the ‘Live' sign "Trust me, once you learn the basics you'll be begging to come back here again."

"Right, only after I embarrass myself in front of a mob of strangers." he replied sarcastically, wincing as you sneered at him "OK OK, I'm sorry. I have to remember you are doing this to help me. So what presets do you have on this thing?" It didn't take as long as you thought to get him to agree to your 'treatment'. As the night went on, you both passed the time with various song mashups and remixes. At one point, he felt bold enough to do a live set. Although he missed a few beats, the shop still enjoyed his performance. In between that, you kept quizzing each other on your music knowledge. His knowledge of video game music amazed you, just as your interest in 80's pop fascinated him. As much as he was enjoying himself, it wasn't long before you noticed Felix wave up to you, pointing to his watch.

"Wow, it's that late already? I could've sworn the shop was open later tonight." you pouted.

"It's alright," Moxxie stretched with a yawn "I better get back home, knowing Millie she's going to wonder where I've been all night. This was fun though, it's nice to have a distraction from work. Especially when you have Blitzø as a boss."

"Mox, please don't start up again. You almost gave me a heart attack earlier…Come to think of it, I've never seen you freak out that bad before. What exactly was that, a panic attack?"

"...Yes, normally I take medication for my nerves. However I...I might have skipped a day or 2." He looked away from your stern gaze, shamefully rubbing the back of his head.

"Moxxie, exactly how many days did you skip your meds?"

"2 or 3 at the most..." he answered quickly, but noticed your expression hasn't changed "OK! It's been about a week, my stress got to me, I was angry...and I just stopped caring."

"Really Moxxie, that's dangerous! You can't just quit cold turkey like that!" He flinched at your shout "What about Millie, I'm sure she keeps track of that. Hasn't she noticed you haven't been taking your medicine?"

"She almost caught on, I've been tossing out tablets to make the bottle look empty. It's been working so far, she hasn't been asking me any questions..." You could only glare at him, disappointed that he kept up this lie for who knows how long "Could you please stop looking at me like that? I'm not too proud of myself either."

"If anything you're going to give  _ her _ a panic attack. You aren't just lying to yourself, you're also lying to your wife. Promise me you're going to tell her the truth, promise me Mox."

"I'll tell her, I promise...only on the condition that we meet up here at least once a week. Deal?" he offered his hand to you with a smile.

“Deal, and since we’ve got nothing but time, there is another place where I like to do live sets. Sometimes I bring my ready at the park every other week.”

“The park, how do you…?”

“I think you’ll like this part, sometimes I do acoustic covers of popular songs. I’m trying to do one for  _ One More Time _ by Arriana Grande, but I’m having a hard time grasping the right sound for it.”

“Hmm, I used to arrange music myself. Why don’t you let me help? It’s the least I can do since you did this for me.”

“Well…OK, thanks, but how fast can you learn how to use a drum pad?”

“A what now?”

“Heh, this might take a while.” you chuckle nervously. A few weeks had passed since that night. You and Moxxie not only continued your sessions, but his mood had increased drastically. One morning however, you arrived to find the office vacant. You checked your phone for any memos, but nothing helped. Not even a missed text from the others was in your inbox.

"OK, this is strange. Why is the office a ghost town, are we closed for the day?" you asked yourself. Your suspicion was dashed aside as you heard muffled speech from down the hall. Curious, you followed the voices to the conference room. Upon opening the door, you were greeted to everyone yelling 'Surprise'! "Whoa! Um, hi guys, what is all this?"

"It's a ‘Thank You’ party of course!" Millie giggled, tackling you with a hug.

"A 'Thank You' party, for what exactly?"

"For being a model employee to I.M.P., and for being there for a friend." Blitzø started "Moxxie told us everything and arranged the whole thing for you."

"Really? You didn't have to do this Mox."

"Oh yes I did. It's rare that I say this to anyone, but I've truly been blessed to have a friend like you (Y/N). If anything, hanging out with you these past few days has been like spending time with family. You're like the older sister I never knew I needed."

"To anyone else you're just another imp. To me and Mox though, you've been our angel. You've helped him relax and his performance increased 10 fold. Both here and at home.~" she teased, winking at her husband to make him blush "Seriously though, we can't thank you enough for your help."

"And I guess I owe you for the times you filled in for me at the front desk. Even on the days you  _ really _ wanted to get your hands dirty." Loona joked, but noticed you starting to cry "H-Hey, I was joking, we can take turns if that's OK."

"No, it's not that. It's the fact you all did this for me, never in my life had I had anyone think of me like this. I...I don't know what to say..." you sniffled, struggling to hold back your tears.

"Aww, it's the least we can do (Y/N). Looking back on the favors you've done for us Moxxie's right, you seem to be the big sister in the staff. Always looking out for us, even me when I get in over my head."

"Which does happen often sir." Moxxie commented.

"Anyway, his jokes aside, I do have one more surprise for you." Blitzø handed you a moderately sized present. As you unwrapped it you gasped, seeing a small plaque that read 'Employee of the Month'. You tore off the rest of the paper revealing a framed picture of you with your headphones.

"Where...When was this taken? I hardly wear my headphones at work."

"You can thank me for that. It was a few nights ago, you were too busy jamming out to notice me take out my phone." Moxxie chuckled. As much as you hated off guard pictures, this one was worth the exception as you caught him in a hug,

"Thanks...bro. And why is the projector set up? You got a movie planned for us too?"

“That...I have no clue. Mox said he had a surprise for us.” Blitzø said, turning on the device “So am I using your phone or…?”

“Hang on, I have to to find it first…Oh, here it is! (Y/N), remember that song cover I helped you with a few days ago? I actually had a friend of mine record our little performance, and you wouldn’t believe the number of views it already has.”

“Wait, you had that recorded?”

“Ooh this I gotta see!” Millie giggled eagerly. As soon as Moxxie connected his phone, the video began with him handing his phone to someone.

“You sure about this Mox?”

“Positive, after what she’s done for me I owe her this. Who knows, someone might sign her after this.” he joked, making his friend laugh.

“Alright man, I can prop your phone up here. When is this thing starting?”

“Moxxie, you out here?” you asked, looking around the plaza.

“That’s her! Stay back here, don’t let her see you.”

“OK take it easy, you don’t have to push me.” the voice grumbled, almost dropping the phone after he ran over to you. Once you both were in place, there was already a curious crowd starting to gather.

“That didn’t take too long.” you chuckled, turning on the amp “You ready back there Mox?”

“Ready. 1 2 3 and…” First, he started playing his guitar, with you joining him on the vocals. The crowd awed at the performance, while you continued to sing, he was behind you going back and forth seamlessly with the instrument set up. It wasn’t long before everyone was clapping along to the performance, all the way to the end as Moxxie hugged you.

[ One Last Time - Ariana Grande - KHS & Anna Clendening Cover ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPg3TDm7iBA)

“That was amazing!” Millie laughed as he hugged you both “And look at those views, already at 100k after a few days.”

“I knew you played music Mox, but that was almost producer level. You’ve been holding back on us.” Blitzø teased, ruffling his hair.

“Thanks sir, but keep playing the video. This last part you might like.” Curious, Blitzø hit play once again.

“I’ll be right back, I left my phone in the car…Did you get all that?”

“Every second, that was awesome man!” his friend laughed, high fiving him.

“Yes, perfect! Oh wait wait wait! Let me add something, ahem...Well everyone, that was my coworker’s amazing rendition of  _ One More Time _ . Hopefully we can bring you more videos like this in the future, even though this one was a surprise. She’s going to find out about this later.” he laughed “However, while you wait for more content in the meantime, you can still get in touch with us...” he panned the camera to the side, showing the office building “right at this office. That was (Y/N) and I’m Moxxie, we both work for I.M.P. If you’re a sinner in need of some payback, just come and pay us a visit. 3rd floor, 1st door on the right, and we can get it done. Until next time, this is Moxxie signing off.”

“And you did a free plug for us too?!” Blitzø squealed as he hugged him.

“You did tell me to do something about the clients. We should have people knocking on that door in 3...2...1.” Right on cue, both the phone rang and there was a frantic knock on the door.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about, we’re back in business gang! Loona, back on the phone please, Millie, Moxxie, go get geared up. And (Y/N), you better get ready to sign a lot of autographs. I’ve got a strong feeling they might be here just to meet you.”

“Wow, I didn’t think...I cannot believe you got me on camera twice you jerk.” you joked, playfully hitting Moxxie’s arm.

“Hey, you have to admit it was worth it.”

“Yeah, it was...and I do know someone that can make a logo for the channel.”

“Aaaand I can help with the instruments. This is gonna be great!” Millie laughed, hugging you both.


	34. Moxxie x Male Reader: Bad Bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a job goes wrong, you laugh it off after discovering you and Moxxie have a lot more in common than you thought.  
> However, once your 'bromance' starts to blossom, it makes Millie insanely jealous.

It was another work night for you, it was supposed to be an easy job. However, one missed shot had you and Moxxie on the run.

"'I don't need the scope' he said, 'It only gets in the way' he said. What jackass uses a sniper rifle without the fucking scope?!" you yelled, hitting his arm as you continued to run.

"Can we argue over that later?! It wouldn't be the first time I've missed a shot! Besides, like you're Mr. Perfect--Whoa!!" he skidded to a stop at the edge of the rooftop, nearly hanging for his life if you hadn't grabbed his tail.

"I gotcha Mox! Now look at us, we're trapped!"

"Will you relax, any second now the portal should open."

"There they are, we got'em!" You both gasped, stepping up onto the ledge as the thugs came closer.

"Moxxie, they have guns, there's at least 12 of them, I have one clip left, and they're getting closer." you commented impatiently, your hand at the ready on (nickname).

"It's alright, any second now..." Moxxie stepped back, grabbing your arm. You looked at him and at the street below with nervous dread.

"Mox, don't you dare...MOXXIE!" you yelled as he jumped, pulling you with him. Half way through your fall a portal opened, the extra momentum sending you both flying back into the office. While Moxxie made it partially unscathed, your head collided into a filing cabinet.

"Holy shit, don't scare me like that!" Loona panted "What the hell happened up there?"

"Long story short, Moxxie needs a crash course in 'How To Be a Sniper 101'." you joked crudely, prying your stuck horn out of the cabinet "Christ, that's the 3rd time I hit this stupid thing this week. Why is it always me?"

"Probably because you fell at the wrong angle." Moxxie replied, dusting himself off.

"Excuse me?! Look asshole, you're the one that  _ pulled _ me when you jumped! Me hitting that damn cabinet is  **your** fault, admit it!"

"OK boys, let's simmer down alright?" Millie quickly intervened "Sure things got rough, but at least you both came back in one piece." Moxxie smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah yeah, get a room. Where's Blitzø, because this is the last time I work with your husband Mills."

"Oh you always say that, and as to where Blitzø is, take a guess."

"...Stolas again?"

"Afraid so, he called at least 10 times while you both were away."

"10 missed calls? Honestly Loona..."

"Don't look at me Moxxie, he told me to hold all calls from that prick. The problem is that clingy rich asshole can't take a hint. I got tired of the phone ringing so I took the call."

"Great, you do know we won't see him for the rest of the day right?" he added.

"I know, he said we can clock out when you slackers get back. Took you long enough, I'm ready to go home."

"It's not our fault, if Mr. Hubby here had just used the scope..."

"Will you let it go already?! I need to learn to see without it should I ever lose it!"

"You don't practice that shit in the field dumbass!"

"Enough! One more word from either of you and I swear I will bang your heads together."

"I'd like to see you try--Wah!" Millie's tail tightly grabbed you by the neck, forcing you down on one knee.

"Sorry, what was that hun?"

"Uh...nothing?" you gasped as she let you go.

"That's my Millie, no mercy.~" Moxxie cooed as he kissed her "I'll meet you outside OK? I left something in my locker."

"Alright, but don't take too long. Tonight's our night, remember?." With a mocking gag you left for the locker room.

"Don't be like that (Y/N), you're just jealous you don't have a loving wife like I do."

"Uh-huh, that's  _ totally _ why I'm jealous." you retorted sarcastically "Can you and Juliet tone it down on the PDA? You're in love, we get it, the whole office doesn't have to know." Before he could respond, Moxxie noticed something hanging out of your locker.

"Is that...a poster for  _ Cats _ ?" He jumped as you slammed the door shut.

"You saw nothing, got that?" you snarled, only for him to laugh "Mox I'm warning you! If you tell anyone--"

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing  _ at _ you, more like  _ with _ you. I thought I was the only one here that liked musicals, that one in particular."

"...You're messing with me.  _ You _ like musicals too?" Seeing that you weren't convinced, Moxxie opened his locker. You were in awe that the entire back was decorated with various musical posters.

"I'm more of a theater buff than you think. From  _ Phantom of The Opera _ down to  _ Wicked _ , I've seen all the classics. I'm even part of a theater club that recreates these masterpieces."

"No way, what plays have you done so far?"

"Hmm, what have we done? We did  _ Chicago _ , Millie had a blast in that one;  _ The Sound of Music _ , the choreography was torture for me; and Millie's favorite,  _ Les Misérables _ . It took her a while to learn the lyrics...but wow can she sing.~"

"Mox, stay with me. What about  _ Cats _ , have you done that yet?"

"Sadly no, that's one of my favorite plays too. Every month we have a random drawing for the next musical, and I'm dying for the next one to be  _ Cats _ ! I know the whole script by heart, I'm a shoo in for Mr. Mistoffelees." he boasted proudly, only for you to laugh "What, you think I can't get the part?"

"It's not that, I mean you do this whole thing with Millie right? If anything I can see you guys as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."

"...The fact that you said that, why didn't you tell me about your love for theater sooner?!" he jokingly scolded you, the both of you laughing. "Seriously though, if you were in the play, what would your dream role be? I can see you as Macavity."

"Of course, peg me as the bad guy." you snickered "Personally I'd cast myself as Rum Tum Tugger. Fun Fact, the original screen play hints that his character was Bisexual, so it's fitting for me."

"Uh-huh, but don't forget... _ The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat." _

_ "And there isn't any call for me to shout it." _

_ "For he will do as he do do." _

_ "And there's no doing anything abou-a-wow-t it." _ You both laughed at your impromptu performance.

"Wow, and you can sing. You should join our club, we do need another singer."

"Me? I don't know, I mean with my schedule..."

"You and I don't work on weekends, and we meet up every Saturday. Plus I need an extra vote for  _ Cats _ , I  _ really _ want to do  _ Cats _ next." he pleaded, making it harder for you to refuse any further.

"Oh alright, but only if you promise that we won't have a repeat of today. I can't keep paying for a new filing cabinet every week."

"It's a deal, and here's our card. We meet at the same spot every week."

"Wait, what else can you tell me about your group?"

**That Saturday…**

"Bring it up a little higher boys. Keep going, that railing has to hide behind those curtains!"

"We're trying Fonse, this damn thing is heavy!" one of the stage hands yelled, nearly losing his grip on the rope.

"Well if you hadn't broken the winch we wouldn't have this problem!" the director groaned as he sat in his chair "We can't keep mishandling the equipment like this. If we wreck anything else that's it! We  _ need _ a sold out if we are to buy a new one."

"Oh don't worry Alfonso, we'll figure something out. If only we had one more crew member, that would really help us out right now." Millie sighed.

"Actually, funny you mention that honey. (Y/N) and I had an interesting chat the other day, he might be showing up tonight."

"For what, to make fun of us? You've heard the way he--"

"Hang on Millie, we need all the help we can get. This (Y/N) you speak of, can he sing?"

"Can he sing? He's amazing, and he has quite the vocal range."

"And you know this how?" Millie questioned.

"You won't believe this, but despite his jokes he has a love for theater like we do. He even sang  _ The Rum Tum Tugger _ with me."

"Hold it, if he's familiar with that masterpiece then I already like him. Is he coming tonight? I simply must meet him."

"Er, I don't think so Alfonso. I'm sure this is (Y/N)'s idea of a cruel joke." Millie intervened.

"Now Millie..."

"Mox, think about it, you're both at each other's throats daily. I don't think he's going to show up."

"Really, if you're gonna make assumptions about me then I can go." you commented.

"There you are (Y/N), I was almost afraid you wouldn't come."

"Hey, the way you looked at me made it hard to say no. So who's the director, this Alfonse guy?"

"Alfonso, with an 'O' my good man. Pleasure to meet a fellow thespian. How long have you had an interest in the dramatic arts?"

"Oh, um...most of the time, I'm the guy that  _ attends _ the plays. I've had a secret passion to be in one ever since I was little."

"Do tell, and how did you hear about our little group?" Millie watched as you walked away with Alfonso, still surprised at the fact that you actually showed up.

"And you said he wasn't going to show up." Moxxie chuckled.

"I said I  _ thought _ he wasn't going to show up. Are you sure having him around is a good idea hun? If he messes this up for us--" She suddenly gasped as the hoisted railing started to lower. Everyone on stage scattered in homes of dodging the impact. You dropped your bag, quickly leaping on stage to grab the rope with the other stage hands.

"What the, who are you?"

"Pull now, intros later. Come on, this thing is gonna crash!"

"Alright alright, on one...two...three...pull!" With another strong tug, the three of you were able to hoist the beam in place. Everyone applauded as it was tightly secured.

"Phew, thanks for the save mate. We need someone who's quick on their feet."

"It's no problem, I do a lot of parkour at work so it comes naturally. But why are you pulling this up manually, it's way too heavy for 2 people to lift."

"Aye, about that..." He pointed to the broken winch with a sigh "Two performances ago, some clutz dropped a heavy prop and hit the poor thing."

"It hasn't worked right since, and I almost zapped myself trying to fix it." the second stage had added. Curious, you went over to inspect the broken machine.

"Don't even bother (Y/N), even I tried to fix it. Everyone tried, we couldn't get it to work." Moxxie added.

"It's literally bent out of shape, no wonder you can't fix it. Whatever fell on it dented the exterior and it hit the actual gears inside. I'm gonna need a carjack, a wrench, a screwdriver and a plastic tube for the exhaust. If this heats up you'll be in bigger trouble...What? Can I get those tools today, let's go!"

"Oh, uh, right!" They scrambled to get what you asked for, leaving Millie in awe once again.

"You're a mechanic now, since when?"

"Since my dad taught me how to fix his old Cadillac. I used to do a lot of tinkering before I died, there wasn't anything I couldn't fix. Who do you think saved Blitzø the money on getting the printer fixed? And the water cooler too?"

"Wait, that was you? You fixed that stuff?"

"Yep, and hopefully I can fix this for you guys. Thank you boys, first thing we gotta do is take care of these dents." You stood, making the female performers giggle as you took off your jacket.

"Damn, even from the back he's hot~"

"How much you want to bet he's got a 6 pack under that tank top?~"

"Actually, it's an 8 pack ladies. You might see it in a few minutes~" You looked back with a wink, their giggles growing louder.

"OK ladies, back to your stretches! We have to be ready for the next performance." Millie scolded.

"Take a chill pill Millie, we don't even know what it is. Fonse still hasn't picked yet and we have to get started on the posters soon."

"I might have a selection in mind. (Y/N), before you get too invested in that old thing, why don't you show us what you can do."

"Oh, uh, sure. Should I recite a scene or--Whoa!" Moxxie eagerly pulled you center stage. "Moxxie easy, what are you--?"

"You should sing, they have to hear you sing."

"Sing what? I know like 100 different songs!"

"Moxxie has mentioned your little  _ Cats _ performance. How about the iconic  _ Memory _ ?"

"Oh no no no, that is the one tune that will leave me in tears."

"The more the reason I want you to sing it. Picture yourself as the shunned Grizabella, singing her tragic story to Old Deuteronomy. Feel her pain on the climax, feel her desire to undo her choice of siding with that fiend Macavity!"

**(A/N: I was laughing too much when I wrote this dialogue )**

"..Is he always this dramatic?" you whispered.

"You get used to it after a few weeks. For now, can my friend have some music please?"

"Friend?" Millie questioned.

"Mox, don't make me do this."

"Too late, break a leg." He flashed you a quick thumbs up before sitting in the stands. The spotlight shined on you, the music began.

"So...he's your 'friend' now?" Millie asked with crossed arms.

"Millie please, what do you have against him?" Before she could respond, your 'audition' began.

[ (Video: CATS - Memory - Man on the Internet Cover) ](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=0dUIp2CtJ3o&feature=share)

You took a breath, wiping the tears from your face. There was a still silence, then a round of applause.

"Bravo (Y/N), bravo! That climax always brings a tear to my eye..." Alfonse sniffled.

"It was OK..." Millie huffed, wiping the tears from her face.

"Don't be so crude Millie. After all, he's going to be your co-star from this day forward."

"Wait...so I'm in?"

"With a voice like that of course you're in! And I am happy to announce that our next performance shall be  _ Cats _ !"

"Yes!!" Everyone laughed as Moxxie jumped out of his seat, rushing to hug you "Not only are you in, but we're finally doing  _ Cats _ ! You couldn't have joined at a better time."

"I'll say, your friend is kinda cute Mox.~" a female performer giggled "So, what part are you going for (Y/ N)?"

"He'd make a good Macavity, the Napoleon of Crime.~"

"No way, you heard what Mox said? He's definitely more of a Rum Tum Tugger.~"

"Ladies please, I admit I'm more artful and knowing, but I gotta get this winch fixed. If you'll excuse me." You left them with a wink, making them swoon.

"OK girls reel it in a little, let's go get our scripts shall we?"

"Can we watch him work for a while? I'm hoping he'll "Can we watch him work for a while? I'm hoping he'll take that shirt off.~"

"Hey, take it down a notch Becca. As of today he's our co-star/mechanic. Let's give him some space to work." You chuckled as Moxxie ushered them to the other side of the stage. Before you could resume your repairs, someone's foot closed the toolbox, nearly clipping your fingers.

"OK (Y/N), spill it, what's your angle in this?" Millie asked, her cautious tone concerning you.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, a few days ago you both were yelling at each other over a failed job. Now you're suddenly buddies? ...Did you drug Moxxie?" You groaned as you moved her foot.

"And I thought the janitor on the 3rd floor was a paranoid guy. There's no angle here Mills, your husband discovered my love for theater and insisted that I join the club. That's all there is to it, so there's no need for you to play detective."

"'m 'playing detective' because I don't trust you. You're worse than Loona when it comes to tricks and pranks."

"I don't joke when it comes to my hobbies Mills, and this is in no way a prank. And look at Moxxie, I thought you loved seeing him happy" Millie growled at your argument, but glanced at the group to see how thrilled her husband is.

"He is happy isn't he? But if anything he's more happier about the play. He could care less about being friends with someone as cocky as you." she pouted, as you started snickering "Excuse me, what's so funny?"

"What's funny here is that you're jealous of me."

"Wha...me, jealous of you? Ha! And I thought you weren't funny, what is there to be jealous of?" She walked away with a mocking laugh, which faded once she was out of earshot. 'Jealous of him, please. I'm Moxxie's  _ wife _ , he would always pick me over anything else.'

"Millie! You're not going to believe this. l actually got my part. I got casted as Mistoffelees!"

"That's great hun, did he cast me yet?"

"As a matter of fact he did, you're going to be our sweet Victoria."

"No way, he gave me the lead?!" she squealed as she hugged him "I always loved her choreography, there's even a special dance for the two of us later in the play.~"

"I know, I'm really looking forward to it. but there is one number I'm concerned about."

"Hm, what's that?"

"Well.dancing with you or another woman is one thing, but Fonse has already made his own 'enhancements' to the script."

"Oh no, I hate it when he does this. What did he do this time?"

"He thought it would be clever to tease the audience with Tuggoffelees, which means. he hesitated, Millie giving him a curious look.

"Mox, who's playing Tugger?"

"That's just it, don't get upset but--"

"Give me that script Moxxie! Who did he cast as...(Y/N)?!" Her sudden shout made you bang your head inside the machine.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch, what's going on over there?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Him, really? You'll be dancing with him?!"

"Millie please, I know you both don't see eye to eye but it's only for one scene. And it's only a few brief interactions, it's no big deal. Why does this bother you so much?"

"Why does this bother me?" she sighed "When we joined this club we said this would be our thing. For you to invite that...that..."

"Yes, we had a rough start when we first met. Let's think of this as a fresh start, use this as a chance to bond, OK? Can you do that for me?" He rubbed her shoulders with a sweet smile. The more she looked at him the more she gave in

"Well...oh alright. I mean it's only one scene right?"

"That's my Millie, plus our dance will last longer than mine with his. Doesn't that make you feel better?" he asked, making her laugh as he picked her up in a twirl.

"It does actually, but Mitso's moves are pretty tough. It's mostly ballet you think you can handle it hun?"

"Please, if I can handle  _ The Sound of Music _ , I think I can handle this."

**Two weeks of rough rehearsal later...**

"I can't handle it, I can't handle it! Stupid noodle legs, I wasn't made for this part!" Moxxie groaned as he collapsed onto the vacant stage, laying on his back to stare up at the rafters. "The one chance I get to play this character, and I can't even dance the part."

"Because you're tense as hell." He sat up to your voice, frantically scanning the auditorium for you. "Up here, some of the cables needed some work. Bet you're glad I got the winch fixed huh?"

"Whatever, this is the one time I wish that stupid thing would fall. Also, how long were you watching me practice?"

"Long enough my friend," you replied as you parkoured your way down to him "and you need some serious help."

"Clearly, I can't jump high enough for the toe touches. In the original he does it 5 times, how can I pull that off when I can hardly do it once?!"

"Mox, Fonse revised that scene remember? You only have to do it 3 times, and after that you dance with me. With that in mind, why practice alone when it's clearly a duet?" you asked, making him hesitate "Now that I think about it, when we get to that song you keep finding a way to delay our dance."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about--ow!" You grabbed his tail, pulling him in close to you. He flinched, feeling your free hand side down his back.

"You need to break your comfort zone if we're going to get through this Mox. It's just a simple turn," you caught him off guard with a twirl, making him blush as you picked him up in one arm "and a lift, easy."

"R-Right, you make everything look so easy. Can you please put me down now? Whoa!" You let him drop down into your arms, holding him in a dip before letting him stand "N-Not what I meant, but thank you."

"Are you worried about dancing with me or something? There's nothing wrong with 2 men dancing together."

"It's not that, it's Millie I'm worried about. If you hadn't noticed, she's a little upset that I invited you to the club. It's like she hates seeing us together, but it's not a big deal."

"That's what I keep telling her, she can't let go of the rough first impression we had. All the jokes, the teasing, the arguments, even Fonse is tired of us fussing during rehearsal."

"Oh it's not just Fonse,  **everyone** is sick of it. You're not going to believe this, but I heard quite the rumor going around. Some of the girls are saying I invited you because like you." he laughed nervously.

"You do, don't you?" you asked with an intrigued smile, making him blush again.

"N-No (Y/N), when I say 'like', or rather when they say it, they're implying that...you know...you and I are... " he gulped, stepping back as you tried to approach him.

"You and me, is that what they're saying? That's a bold assumption."

"I know, crazy right? You know what it's getting late, I better--" Before he knew it he was cornered, your arm going up to block his only escape route.

"There's nothing wrong with a little sexual tension, now is there?~"

"I knew I should've kept it to myself." he whimpered "L-Look (Y/N), I'll admit it, you're one of the best performers I've met. It's mostly your singing that drives me crazy."

"Oh, crazy? Why Moxxie, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?~" He flinched, feeling your knee slide between his legs.

"M-Mostly because of what's happening right now. Sure, I do love your voice, but you don't have to mess with--" His response was cut short as you met his lips in a kiss. As sudden as it was, you grinned as you heard him moan, wrapping his arms around you. You broke the kiss briefly to pick him up and pin him to the wall "(Y/N), please..."

"I'll admit it Mox, underneath all the teasing and the pranks, I always liked you. I like my men small and nimble, safe to say you're the Misto to my Tugger.~" you purred into his neck, making him shiver as you bit him.

"A-As flattering as that is…I can't do this. There's Millie to think about, and she already hates you. If she found out about this we would both be in trouble."

"Oh please, I felt you grab me during that kiss. And be honest, you're at least a little bi-curious for me.~" Moxxie let out a startled whimper, feeling your claws gently crawl underneath his shirt to caress his chest.

"(Y/N), please stop, this isn't the best place for this."

"Not until you answer my question Mox, are you 'curious' about me?" you asked again, making him moan as you licked his neck.

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

"I'll take that as a yes.~"As soon as you let him down, he pulled you into a heated kiss. You ripped his shirt open, kissing your way down his torso. As soon as you tried to undo his belt however...

"Hello, Moxxie, are you in here hun?" You both froze, Millie's voice breaking the silence.

"Oh shit," you panicked, turning off the house lights "what the hell is she doing here?

"She must have noticed my car was gone, of course she would guess I was here!" You both ducked behind the props, just dodging the light from her phone.

"Great, must've blown another fuse. Gotta get that circuit board fixed. Hello, Moxxie?"

"Crap, she's definitely not leaving without you. What are we going to do?"

"You need to stay out of sight, she most likely thinks I came here alone. I'll distract her so you can sneak out...and just in case this doesn't work..." He grabbed the collar of your jacket, pulling you into a quick kiss.

"I knew you liked me.~"

"Shut up, and get ready to run." He grabbed a nearby tarp, draping it over his head as he got himself in place. He fell forward, acting as though he had tripped.

"Moxxie! There you are, are you alright?"

"Ouch, I'm fine but what happened to the lights? And what are you doing here?"

"I saw your car was gone and got worried, something told me that you came here. Still worried about the play?"

"Of course I'm worried, I came out here to keep practicing. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Aww sweetie, you didn't have to do all that. But what happened to your shirt, what were you doing back there?" Moxxie felt a slight panic as she flashed her light towards the back, but was relieved to see you were gone

"I...I thought I heard something and went to investigate. That's when the power went out and I got caught in this stupid thing. I got a bit scuffed up when I tripped, after all that it turned out to be nothing."

"Must've been a dog or something Let's get home so you can clean up. Those scratches looked like it hurt."

"Scratches?" He looked down at his chest, quickly closing his shirt to cover the marks "R-Right, those, it wasn't too bad. Let's just go home."

**The next day, I.M.P. armory…**

"Last night was too close, she almost caught us. Where did you end up hiding anyway?"

"It was tricky, but turns out we were sitting on top of a trap door. I'm just glad I opened it without making any noise. Almost got lost in that passageway but I managed to find my way outside."

"Oh good, but can we not have any close calls next time?"

"Next time you say?~" you asked, making him blush as you suggestively stroked the barrel of the rifle you were cleaning.

"Could you not?! Especially at work!" You laughed as he tossed an empty clip at you.

"Oh there you boys are, I was looking for you."

"Hey Mills, finally came to help us or to sweet talk your Romeo?" you joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, was actually looking for you (Y/N), can we talk for a moment?" she asked with a smile, which in turn left you concerned. She's never asked you anything with a smile. You glanced at Moxxie, who only shrugged as he kept assembling his rifle.

"Sure, OK..." You followed her out into the hall, keeping your distance out of instinct.

"Relax (Y/N), you're acting like you stole something I only wanted to talk about the play."

"Oh, that? I thought you tried not to talk about it here on account of Blitzø. Something about him not finding out? ...Did he find out?"

"No, but I did find out about this." You watched her pull out her phone, making you gasp as she showed you a video of you and her husband on stage. The voices in the background no doubt belong to 2 of your co-stars. "Care to explain that 'Tugger'?"

"Damn those girls." you huffed in frustration "Look um. the thing is--"

"Save it, how long has this been going on?" she asked, threateningly holding a dagger to your throat.

"Whoa, Mills, take it easy with that thing! It literally started last night. I was honestly expecting him to put up a fight, didn't think he'd go in for another kiss. If you want me to back off then fine, I can take a hint." She lowered her blade, raising a skeptical brow at you "I mean it, I'll even quit the play if you want. No need for drama on top of drama, right?"

"True, but you don't have to quit on my account. Everyone seems to love you, even Alfonso, and he's as picky as they come."

"Tell me about it…Sooo we're good right, don't have to worry about you killing me in my sleep do I?" you joked to make her giggle.

"Yes, we're good. To be honest, I've known about Moxxie's curiosity for a while. I mean nothing wrong with a little bit of fun right? I'm just shocked that of all the imps in hell he had to settle for you." Your eyes widened, followed by your jaw dropping in shock.

"Wh...What...hold it, you're telling me you're OK with your husband sleeping around with other men?"

"No, I would kill him before that happens. I said I knew about him being curious. He doesn't know it, but I caught him with one of my toys once. Didn't think he would want the real thing from you. What's with that look?"

"Because I don't know if I should laugh or be offended right now."

"I didn't mean it like that. All I'm saying is if this does continue, maybe give me a call next time. I hate being left out.~" With a wink she left you, unsure of she was messing you or being serious

"Is everything OK out here? We've got a lot more guns to go through (Y/N)."

"Yeah, we're good. But your wife is a freak, and I kinda like it.~"

"Uh, excuse me? Do you mean that in a dangerous way or a kinky way?..Or is it best I don't know?"

"Forget it Mox, it's nothing Why don't we take a little break?" you playfully shoved him back, closing the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave what happened behind that door up to you guys. ;)


	35. Yandere Moxxie x Female Reader: Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get hurt on a job, Moxxie snaps and brutally retaliates on your attacker. Millie shakes it off, saying he's done this before when she's gotten hurt...However, something about this attack doesn't sit right with you.

You've been in some of the most bizarre situations while on the job, but nothing could top this. It was your first time working with Moxxie and his wife, and you found yourselves lost in a garden maze. To make matters worse, your target sent her men out to hunt you down. You were hiding with Moxxie, who was worried to death about the whereabouts of his wife.

"Of all the times for my phone to die, it had to be now." you whimpered, peeking behind the bush.

"Never mind that, I can't believe you forgot the silencer!" Moxxie silently scolded, hitting your shoulder.

"Hey, at least I shot the bitch."

"In the stomach, if we're lucky she'll bleed out. Getting back to the current problem, please tell me you see Millie."

"No, but it's clear, come on." As soon as you started to step forward, a flashlight beam made you freeze.

"Hey, did you hear that?" a gruff voice asked, stepping closer.

"Go back, go back!" You tried to retreat, but gasped as you stepped into another henchman's view.

"I got'em!" You both sprinted as he opened fire. Moxxie proved to be faster as he sped ahead of you.

"Moxxie slow down, I can't--" You shrieked in pain, tripping as a bullet hit your leg. Moxxie skidded to a stop, looking back in panic as the man stood over you.

"Game over freak, you messed with the wrong house." Before he could pull the trigger, he yelled in alarm as Moxxie tackled him. "Wh-What the hell, there's more of you?"

"Don't touch her!!" he snarled, sinking his teeth deep into his throat. You could only watch in horror as he quickly pulled back, leaving a gaping hole in his neck. You gagged as he let out a garbled scream for mercy, but Moxxie showed no sign of stopping as he slashed his face with his claws.

"Moxxie, Moxxie stop it!" you called out to him, but he continued his carnage. You forced yourself up, pushing past the pain as you limped to him "He's dead, stop it! Snap out of it!" You managed to pull him away, restraining him in a choke hold as you fell back "Don't make me put you to sleep, calm down! You killed him, it's over..." Finally, he stopped thrashing, panting as his tantrum settled down.

"He...He needed to pay, he hurt you…" he huffed

"I've been shot before Mox, it's not a big deal. If anything..." You paused, the bushes next to you started to shake. With an alarmed shout, Millie fell near you.

"Ouch! Stupid branches, about time I found you guys."

"Millie! Thank goodness you're OK." Moxxie exclaimed as he hugged her

"Of course I am…but is that blood?! Are you alright, what happened to you?!"

"It's not his." you commented, pointing to the body behind them.

"Mox, did you go feral again?" Millie asked worriedly, cleaning the blood off his face.

"I...I guess I did, he shot (Y/N) and I lost it. I didn't think I'd react like that…"

"It's OK hun, but if she's hurt we need to go. Plus there's 2 more guys out there, let's move." With a few drops of the blood, she started to trace a pentagram on the ground.

"Are you alright, can you walk?" Moxxie asked.

"It doesn't hurt too much, I can stand but--Whoa!" Before you could get the rest of your answer out he picked you up, carrying you bridal style.

"Say no more, I've got you. It's best you don't walk on your injury."

"Yeah, thanks." Call it a pride thing, but injured or not, you hated being carried. Everyone knew this, especially Moxxie. You tried to get yourself down, but his hold on you was firm, like he was cradling a precious treasure.

"It's gonna be a straight drop Mox, you sure you got her?"

“I'm fine, let's just go home." With a leap of faith, you both landed perfectly in the office.

"That was quick, you bailed didn't you?" Loona asked, but gasped as she looked up at you "What the hell happened, were you attacked?"

"Not quite, our target had some extra protection and (Y/N) got shot."

“Who got shot?" Blitzø came in "Oh great, we were doing so well with the no injuries streak."

"I wouldn't call 3 days a streak Blitzø." Loona commented "Come on (YN), let's get you patched up--'

"It's fine Loona, I've got her." Moxxie turned away with you, taking you to the break room.

"Uh, you really didn't have to carry me Mox. You could've just helped me walk. I don't mind limping."

"Well I  **do** mind, you should be lucky the bullet went through your leg instead of getting lodged." As he sat you down on the chair, you noticed his hands reaching for your waist.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Taking your pants off, I have to see the wound. I'd rather not cut your clothes." You gave him a skeptical look "(Y/N), I'm not a pervert, I'm trying to help you."

"...OK, but a warning would've been nice. You don't just go for a girls belt without saying anything."

"Sorry, I'll remember that next time." he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" you asked, but winced as he slid your pants down over your wound "By the way, Mille said that you went feral. Which is a fitting word for how you attacked that guy, but I thought that only happened to animal demons or hell hounds."

"Then you thought wrong, which means you haven't been dead long enough to know. Imps can go feral just like any other demon. The harsh truth is anything can trigger it and you won't realize it until it's too late."

"Huh, that's good to know. So what known--Ouch!"

"Sorry, that would be the peroxide. I have to make sure this is clean. What were you saying?"

"What known triggers are there?"

"That's the tricky part, new things are added each day. Most of the time it's certain drugs, like crystal meth or even coke. For me, it's seeing someone I care about getting hurt."

"Really, I mean if it was Millie I would understand, but why snap for my sake?"

"You may not be her, but you're still my co-worker. All things considered you would say we're close, right?" he asked as he finished wrapping up your leg.

"As friends I guess, but you didn't have to go cannibal on the poor bastard." You tried to stand, only for him to grip your leg just below the bandage.

"It's his own fault that you got hurt, therefore he had it coming. I'd hate it if anything happened to you." he replied, making you blush as his other hand caressed your thigh. Just when you thought this couldn't be anymore unsettling, he gave your bandage a gentle kiss.

"I-I need to go!" you quickly stood "Thanks for patching me up but I need to change, so...bye!" You hastily left the break room...as well as your pants behind "Ugh, the one day I didn't bring my sweats."

"There you are (Y/N), how's your...What happened to your pants?" Millie asked.

"You can blame Mox for that, he said he didn't want to cut up my clothes. I'm glad you found me because I wanted to ask you something.”

"Yes you can borrow some clothes, I'm always prepared for situations like this. Let's get you dressed up."

"Thanks, but that's not the question. It's about Moxxie, the way he attacked that goon, I think a better word would be ‘savage’."

"Oh that? It's really no big deal." Her answer was so casual it made you stop in your tracks.

"Excuse me?! He ripped open a guy's neck with his bare teeth and treated his face like a scratching post! How are you so calm about that?!"

"Take it easy (Y/N), like I said it's no big deal. He's done this before, the last time he was like that he was defending me from a possible rapist. He hates seeing me in danger and he snapped, that's all."

"...How are you so calm about your husband turning into a beast? Counting today, how many times has he done this?"

"Hmm. I'd say this is the 4th time, no, the 5th. However l've been more careful since then, it doesn't happen as often as you think." she answered, but noticed you still looked worried "(Y/N), aside from me, you're one of the best partners he's had to work with. That has to be the reason why he snapped the way he did. He was trying to defend you, that's all."

"Mills, he went beyond defending me. I just...don't want this to happen again, it really scared me."

“It scared me too when I learned he could get like this, and yet I learned to accept it. That's all you can do hun, for now I think we've talked out here long enough. Aren't your legs a little chilly?" she asked. You growled as a janitor passing by whistled at you.

"Eyes up here asshole! Fucking pervert, glad I didn't go commando today."

"Glad you didn't what now?"

"Nothing! ...Don't look at me like that, like you haven't done it before."

"Um, I'm not saying i haven't but…L-Let's get you some clothes!" You laughed as she tried to justify herself.

**Later that day...**

"Are you sure you'll be OK getting home (Y/N)? You walk everyday, and your leg."

"Oh please, I've had worse injuries Blitzø. This is nothing, plus I don't live that far from the office."

"OK then, if you insist. At least they finally fixed those lights on your street. If anything happens call me OK? I'll turn around and pick you up."

"I appreciate it but I'll be fine, really. But...where's Moxxie...a-and Millie? Did they go home already?"

"Their shift ended earlier, they should be home by now. Why do you ask?"

"J-Just curious, I'll see you guys tomorrow." After going your separate ways, you were eventually half way home. Rather than texting or playing games on your phone, you were using all your strength and focus to keep yourself balanced. As you turned the corner, you gasped as 2 tall figures pinned you to the wall. "H-Hey, get off me! Let me go!"

“Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy Doll. We just wanna talk is all.~" the first man laughed.

"Hey Kurt, check this shit out. She's packing some serious heat." the second figure commented, pointing out your gun.

"Damn, is that gold? That's gotta be an Angel weapon." Kurt chuckled as he grabbed (nickname).

"Hey, hands off!!"

"Or what bitch?" You whimpered as he put the gun under your chin "Tell me, what's a dame like you doing with a pistol like this huh?"

"That's none of your damn business, give it back!" you struggled, only to have your head hit the wall behind you.

"There ya go toots, go to sleep. This is gonna be...huh? Who's this asshole?" You groaned, lifting your head to see a blurry figure approach you "Back off man, we saw her--" A gunshot cut his threat short. You felt yourself drop, the second figure dropping next to you.

"Oh fuck...Ch-Chill man, take it easy, take it easy!" He hesitantly opened fire with (nickname), missing as the figure sprinted to him. The last thing you saw was Kurt succumbing to the stranger's attack. As loud as his cries for help were, you still slipped into unconsciousness. Before you knew it you were laying in what felt like a bed. You rubbed the back of your head with a tired groan, trying to process what happened. Looking around, you sighed in relief to see you had woken up in your room.

'I don't know what happened, but at least I'm at home. Wait,  **how** did I get home?" you thought to yourself, a feeling of dread overcoming you. You tried to sit up, but you felt a hand cover your mouth, another holding you close. You tried to struggle against your captor, but their grip was firm.

"Shh! Easy (Y/N), easy. It's me, it's Moxxie." he cooed, holding you tighter as you struggled. Your eyes widened in shock, it couldn't have been him. You let out a muffled gasp as you looked at the mirror across the room. He was staring at the reflection as well, the glow in his eyes cutting through the darkness "We look good together, don't we?" he chuckled, making you whimper as he nuzzled your face "I'm glad I followed you, who knows what those dirty cretins would've done. I lost you, I don't know what I do. I know what you're thinking, ‘You're married, you shouldn't be here’. Heh, you would think that wouldn't you? I told Millie for  **years** I wanted a 3rd partner, and she actually agreed to it. However she had her conditions, the first one being it had to be a woman. The second, it had to be someone we know. Does that sound like someone familiar to you?" he cooed, kissing your cheek. "You're mine (Y/N), and I won't let anyone else hurt you, I promise" You squirmed as he kissed your neck, but that didn't stop you from using your tail to grab his neck. You held him just long enough to make him lose his grip. After falling off the bed, you grabbed (nickname) and made a run for the bathroom.

Shit, shit shit shit! I knew it, I knew there was something wrong with him! Millie said he's gone feral, but has he ever gone psycho when she got hurt?! Does she know about this, she has to know about this, she can't be OK with this!" you panicked, on the verge of hyperventilating

"(Y/N)?" You tensed up, hearing him call your name "Come on (Y/N), you can't hide from me Especially not in your own house, where are you?" he called out in a sing-song voice. You whimpered, hearing his claws scrape along the wall. "Fine, I'll let you rest for now. But think about my proposal, OK? I'll see you tomorrow, love you sweetie" he hummed as he left. After making sure he was gone, you finally let yourself breath. You went back to your room and searched frantically for your phone. After 5 minutes of turning your room upside down, you finally found it and quickly dialed for Millie's number.

"Come on, come on, pick up woman! Pleeeeease pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God. Millie, we need to talk."

"(Y/N), what's wrong? You sound like you've seen a ghost."

"If your psychotic husband counts then yes! I was attacked on the way home and he--"

"W-Wait, you were attacked, again? When did this happen?"

"I don't know, maybe a few hours ago? was knocked out and then I woke up at home. Getting back to Mox, I'm going to tell you this once so you better listen. If he ever comes near me again, I swear to God I'll kill him. Do you hear me?"

"(Y/N) please, just hear me out. I know this whole thing is pretty scary, but for him to save you twice, he must see you as a great partner." The word 'partner' only added on to your frustration. Before you could argue further, you remembered what she said earlier.

_ "(Y/N), aside from me you're one of the best partners he's had to work with." _

"M-Millie, when you said I was the best partner he's had, you meant that in a workplace kind of way...right?"

"I knew you would react like this, I take it he told you about the 3rd partner thing?"

"So you're OK with this?! Does that mean you knew he followed me?”

"I figured he would, it's not like I knew he would go feral again. This is the first time he's done this twice in one day."

"Millie, I don't think you're comprehending this the same way I am. He has killed 3 people for me, how are you OK with this?!"

"(Y/N), you need to calm down. Perhaps if you were more careful he wouldn't have snapped again. Like I said, he sees you as a great partner. And I did say I'd be comfortable with someone I knew."

"Oh come on!" you groaned as you fell back on the bed.

"Listen, I'll talk to him as soon as he comes home. Trust me when I say he'll be in trouble for hanging around you like that. Think about it, OK?"

"Millie, I already have my answer, it's no. I'm just afraid of what he'll do when I tell him...what if he tries to hurt me? Because to be honest I'd rather not have to fight him."

"You and I are friends, I doubt he'd do anything to hurt you. Oh, I hear him pulling up. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"But...Hello, Millie?!" With a frustrated wall you tossed your phone across the room. "Great, just great! The one time a guy gets the hots for me, not only is he married, but he's a grade A psycho! And to top it off his wife is OK with it?" you whined, holding a pillow over your face "Then again, she did say he isn't always like this. I've seen how he is, he's a decent guy but..." you sat up, weighing your options carefully. On one hand, you could be part of a potential Poly relationship with a possessive boyfriend. On the other hand, you'll have to deal with his reaction to your rejection. "You know what, I've been single long enough. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll give it a shot. I mean l just have to be more careful, right?" Pushing through your sleepless night, you found yourself back at the office about to clock in.

"Morning (Y/N)." Moxxie's voice startled you, making you reach for (nickname) out of reflex "H-Hey, relax, it's only me."

"The more the reason I almost shot you. Look, I've been thinking about yesterday and--"

"So you'll be our 3rd partner?" he asked excitedly, staring at you with sparkling eyes.

"Let me finish Mox. I'm pretty open when it comes to romance, but this would be my first time trying a three-way thing. So yes, I accept your proposal."

"Yes!" he nearly knocked you back as he hugged you "I knew you would agree to it, this is going to be great!"

"On one condition! "you quickly pushed him back "You need to keep your protective side under control. If you ever sneak into my house again, or hold me down the way you did last night, I will beat your ass into submission. And I don't mean that in a kinky way, got it?"

"You know, I never noticed how cute you are when you're angry.~" he swooned, making you roll your eyes.

"Moxxie, do we have an agreement? You won't snap again, right?"

"Right, of course. And for what it's worth, Millie  _ really _ chewed me out when I got back home. You do know I was only looking out for you, right?"

"I know, even though I appreciate it, that's not the way you do it. Seeing you like that scared me. Still though…” He blushed as you kissed his cheek "thanks for the save last night, I owe you one."

"Anytime, also...would it be too much if I already asked Blitzø to start pairing us up on jobs?"

"So long as you keep it together it's fine. I gotta ask though, have you ever had sex with two partners?" you asked, making him blush heavily.

"Um, once, but it didn't end well. It was very awkward.." You giggled as he stared to fidget with his tail.

"Called it, guess that makes me the ringleader in this relationship.~"

"Wait, I thought you said--"

"I said I haven't done a  _ relationship _ like this before, sex is a different story. When you guys are ready for some  _ real _ fun, give me a call.~" you winked as you passed him.


	36. Moxxie x Male Rockstar Reader: Face the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While running some errands, Moxxie hears music from a seemingly abandoned warehouse. After some exploring he learns about your secret band and becomes a fan quick. You're afraid his presence might be a distraction, but heactually proves to be a big help to you.

"Finally, the weekend has arrived. I can't wait to get home." you exclaimed excitedly, hastily grabbing your things from your locker.

"Why, so you can change out of those bloodstained clothes?" Moxxie joked, pointing out the large blood stains on your shirt.

"And this is why I stopped wearing white clothes to work. To answer your question, I got my time off request approved. That means 2 whole days to myself, I might head to Pentagram City and visit one of my friends."

"That's a long way out (Y/N), who do you know in Pentagram City?

"A guy named Husk, he owes me from our last card game. I swear that asshole always cheats." you muttered, Moxxie chuckling at your rant. Before he could respond with another witty comeback, he noticed a small (favorite color) object fall from your pocket.

"Hey, you dropped something. Is this a guitar pick?" he asked, making you quickly snatch it from his hand.

"Yeah, a good luck charm from a friend. I don't leave the house without it."

"Hm, didn't think you were the superstitious type. For a second there I thought you were a musician."

"What, me? Yeah right, my friend is the rockstar, not me." you answered, hastily making your exit.

**That weekend...**

"Now I've got the coffee you like, but they only had one pack left. I was lucky enough to get out of there without having to fight anyone for it."

"Aww man, only one? You know that's my favorite brand Mox, are you sure there wasn't any more?" Millie whined.

“I'm positive honey, I walked up and down the aisle 3 times. This was the last…Huh?" Moxxie stopped on the sidewalk, hearing the faint sound of music.

"Mox, hello? You still there hun?"

"Yeah, something just came up. I'll call you back when I'm closer to home."

"Well, OK then, but hurry back. I can't start cooking until you bring the groceries in."

"Right, love you, bye." he hung up, following the faint melody. It wasn't long before he came to a large closed off building. Having surrendered to his curiosity, he carefully slipped between the boarded up doors "There's definitely someone here, but where's that music coming from?"

"No no no, you came in way too early Vern." Moxxie froze for a moment, recognizing your voice as the music stopped.

"Was that (Y/N)?" He set down his groceries, taking off through the darkness to find you. Eventually he skid to stop, hiding behind a broken pillar as you came into view.

"Hey, did anyone hear that?" the demon at the drums asked.

"It's probably just a rat Brock, try to focus." you dismissed his worry as you tuned your guitar "OK gang, we've got one week to get a demo track ready. They said we needed 3 original songs and we only have one."

"Yeah, a crappy one." your bassist commented, tuning his instrument.

"It's only crappy because  _ someone _ likes to show off." you snarled "I'm warning you Vern, if you try to outplay me again you're out. Your sister is 10 and she can play better than you."

"Ouch, that's harsh man. Chill alright, I'll get it this time."

"That's what he said 5 takes ago." you keyboardist snickered.

"Enough Ralph, less talking and more playing boys  _ Heal Me, I'm Heartsick _ , from the top, 5 6 7 8…"

[ (Video: School of Rock OST - Heal Me, I'm Heartsick - Lyrics) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MK3p-zjHszg)

Moxxie peaked around the corner, watching you play your solo with passion. He was so taken in by your performance, he didn't realize that you all had suddenly stopped playing.

"What the...Moxxie?!" you dropped your pick in shock, noticing him hiding behind the pillar.

"Oops! I um...hi (Y/N), fancy meeting you here," he waved with a sheepish laugh,

"Uh (Y/N), who the fuck is the runt?" Brock asked with a low growl.

“What are you, a dog? Take it easy guys, that's Moxxie. One of my co-workers from I.M.P. He's nothing to worry about. But he's in a shit ton of trouble for snooping."you mumbled as you set your guitar down "Mox, what are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get in? The main entrance should be boarded up.”

"There was a gap just big enough for me to squeeze through, I'm amazed I didn't cut myself. I was on my way home after some shopping and I happened to hear you guys practicing. You were amazing! I mean the emotion you put into that solo, I didn't know you were a guitarist too."

"Wait, this guy plays?" Vern asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, I'm a musician myself. If you guys are in need of an acoustic--"

"Well look at the time!" you quickly cut him off, checking your imaginary watch "Is it that late? Thanks for dropping by Moxie, but it's time for you to go now." you grabbed his shoulders, quickly ushering him out of the closest exit.

"Wha...Hey! D-Don't kick me out (Y/N), I-I can help!"

"Help by what, forcing your way into my band? Sorry but the slots on the are full, we don't need another member." You tried to push him out, but his hands quickly grasped the door frame "Are you really gonna do me like this Mox?!"

"(Y/N) please, I haven't played music in years. I know what it's like--Ow! To be a struggling musician, trust me--Ouch! When I say that!" he continued to plead as you tried to force him out.

"Moxxie I said no, now get out of here!" you strained, pushing him harder.

"Please let me stay, I promise I won't get in the way! If anything I can help, I can...I can be your manager!"

"Whoa, hold it (Y/N)." You felt a strong hand pull you back, lifting you off the ground.

"What the hell Brock, let me go!"

"Dude, we've been on a hunt for a manager for, like, ever."

"And we've been turned down flat more times than I can count." Vern added.

"Plus your friend here seems to be an avid music lover." Ralph added "I mean if you know this guy he'll work for nothing right?"

"Right, I just want to help, be a part of the band. So can I join?" he asked, making you groan as he looked at you with puppy eyes.

"I. Said. NO!  **I** started this band so  **I** call the shots--Whoa! Brock dropped you with an impatient sigh.

"He calls himself the leader only 'cause he's the best guitar player we've got, but having an extra set of hands wouldn't hurt. Sorry for the scare man, name's Brock. I'm on the drums. This here is Ralph on keyboard, and this slacker on bass is Vern.”

"Hi there."

"Sup?"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Moxxie...I'm surprised you don't recognize me Brock You were one of our first clients at I.M.P, remember? You were in our commercial a while back?"

"Commercial? ...Get out, you're THAT Moxxie?!" he hugged him tightly with a hearty laugh "I thought you looked familiar, I just couldn't place it. You did me a damn solid with that job, I owe you for that Mox."

"Y-You're welcome, just doing my job...can't...breathe..." he gagged.

"You've got to be shitting me." you muttered, your palm meeting your face.

"Oh, sorry bud. As far as I'm concerned, I say you're in.

"WHAT?! Did you not hear me say no?!" you yelled.

"Be reasonable (Y/N), we need all the publicity we can get. We've only had 2 gigs, the second one being a disaster...and we didn't get paid. Also, we only have one song, Face it, we could use a little help." Ralph argued, your other band mates looking at you with content stares.

"No, no no no, you are not going to get me with those looks! He is leaving right..." You looked at Moxxie, who continued to give you the cute stare. With a defeated growl you buried your face in your hands "Alright! Fine, Mox do you still want to--Oof!" You cut off to Moxxie catching you in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you thank you so much (Y/N)! I promise you won't regret this, I'll even bring food next time...wait, food! I have to get home, but i'll call you tomorrow alright? Bye guys!" you grumbled as he ran off, looking back at your band mates.

"Traitors, you're going to regret this."

"Don't even give us shit man, admit it. Having a little coverage can really help us get our name out there. I thought you said you liked working with him."

"Vern, when it comes to killing people that's a different story. But this guy and music, he mostly writes corny love songs about his witel How much do you guys want to bet he'll beg us to record a song for her?"

"After the way you acted we owe him that." Ralph replied, making your jaw drop "i mean why only stick to rock right? And don't we need 2 more songs?"

"Yeah but--"

"Having a ballad on the demo could help, show'em we can do different genres." Brock added.

"Guys please--"

"Face it (F/N), you're just worried about a little competition" Vern chuckled, but flinched as you snarled at him.

"He plays  _ acoustic _ , not  _ electric _ like me. Sure they have six strings but they have different sounds, and his sound doesn't go with ours."

"But it can if you pull that stick out your ass. Just give him one day, one day to prove he can be of some help to us." Brock argued.

"Fine, fine, I'll give him one day. But once you guys realize how much of a pain in the ass he can be when it comes to music, don't come crying to me!" After another awkward practice session, you all finally packed up your instruments and went your separate ways. As the next morning came, your phone was blowing up with texts. You groaned, holding a pillow over your head to muffle the ringtone. You found some small relief as the messages finally stopped, but the silence was cut short as your phone rang. "Oh for fuck's sake, it's 5 in the morning." you yawned as you grabbed your phone, sneering to see Moxxie's face on the caller ID "This better be good...Look Mox, when you said you'd call me, you didn't specify that it would be this early."

"Sorry, but just did you guys a huge favor. Not only did I get you guys a better practice space, I also got you another gig." he replied. Your eyes went wide as saucers at the news, you nearly dropped your phone.

"You...wait...what...how?!" he laughed at your astonishment.

“It's not much, but a friend of mine owns a club just a few blocks from I.M.P. You know that place called Live Wire? They recently had a band quit on them for uh...unforeseen circumstances."

"Let me guess, one of the band members was screwing around with the wrong person?"

"Something like that, it didn't end too well. Anyway, he told me that he needed a band to play tonight as well as next week. I told you I could be of some help to you." he boasted proudly.

"Wow, I can't...wow. This could be our chance to finally play in front of a live crowd. Hopefully without anything going wrong this time. I'll call the others and--"

"No need, they'll be here in about 20 minutes. We've also got another surprise for you when you get here, see you soon." As soon as you ended the call, you hastily got yourself dressed and made your way to the club. Once you pulled up to the building, you saw Moxxie standing outside waving at you.

"I can't believe he pulled this off for us." you sighed in disbelief before leaving the car.

"Hey (Y/N), you got here quicker than I thought you would. Where are the others, I know I sent that text."

"Eh, they always fall behind on band meetings. Knowing Brock he had to get his precious van…Heads up!" You pushed him back as a black spray painted van peeled into the parking lot, the horn honking obnoxiously. "Called it, morning Brock."

"Hey (Y/N), you got the call too huh? Told you Mox would come in handy." he laughed as he and the others unloaded from the van.

"’Fallen Gods’, take it that's the band name?" Moxxie asked.

"Yep, after about a month of arguing we finally settled on. Wait, how did you guys fit in the back with the instruments? Wasn't it cramped back there?" you asked, but noticed them avert their gazes "Guys, you  **did** bring the gear...right?"

"Oh that, they didn't, I told them not to." Moxxie answered. You turned to him slowly, clenching a tight fist

"You told them what?" you asked, trying to maintain a calm tone.

"I told them to leave their instruments behind, because my friend already has your set arranged. As he entered the club, you all awed at the interior. From the cycling LED lights along the bar to the various TV monitors that adorned the walls and stage, you were already ecstatic for your upcoming performance. What truly drew your attention was the new instruments that rested on stage

"No. Fucking. Way." Vem exclaimed excitedly, holding the violent ax bass in his hand "Dude, this is a custom Fender guitar! This is my dream bass man."

"Check out the drums, that's a full TAMA drum set! And the color, oh man, they totally match the band theme! This is awesome!"

"New instruments too? Are these club property?" Ralph asked.

"They are, the owner spares no expense in taking care of his staff."

"Mox, as nice as this place is, you're leaving us in the dark here. Who is this friend of yours, who owns this club?" you asked.

"I'm surprised the blue color pallet didn't give it away. Have you heard of a TV demon named Marcel Malice?"

"Or as I call him ‘Vox Jr.’ who hasn't heard of that psycho? I don't know who scares me more, him or The Radio Demon."

"Goodness, I don't know if I should take that as a complement or an insult." an electronic sounding laugh echoed through the air, sending a chill up your spine. The room went dark, a blue faceless grin gracing the large screen on stage "Such nerve, I invite you to my place and you say such outlandish things? How rude."

"Always one to make an entrance huh Marc?" Moxxie asked jokingly. Brock and Vern quickly stepped aside, dodging a blue burst of electricity that hit center stage. Once the flash settled, a deep blue caped figure stood before you. He wore the same grin on his screen, a black halo hovering over his head.

"I must keep up appearances Moxxie, otherwise my reputation might squander. Nice seeing you again by the way, how's the wife?"

"She's doing fine thanks, taking the day off. Getting back to your new act, this is the imp I was telling you about, (Y/N)."

"Ah, Moxxie's told me about you said you were a singer as well?"

"Um...before we get into all that, how do you know each other?" you asked, still stunned that you were in Marc's presence.

"I expected that reaction, never fails. It's not a story I'm too proud of, but Moxxie here actually came to my aid during an extermination a few years back."

"No way,  **you** needed help?

"Sadly yes, I took an Angel's blade to my leg and my screen was badly cracked. Being unable to walk and see I was helpless, then I felt myself being dragged away from the chaos. At first I thought "This is it, slain by a servant God!! However I was fortunate to see his face when I had finally awoken."

"Millie patched up his leg and I replaced his screen. Turned out that during the madness I had dropped my business cards, that's how he was able to find me again. Still though, the last thing expected was for him to show up at work just to thank us."

"And the rest is history, we've been close acquaintances ever since."

"Huh, save the Blue Terror and now you're friends. I did not think someone one of your...background would care about imps." you commented.

"At first no, however I am not one to turn a blind eye to someone that has aided me. That's enough banter for now, let's get you ready for your big show." With a snap of his massive fingers, a (favorite color) guitar was hanging off your shoulder. You marveled at the glittering finish, gently cradling the neck in your hand "If the night goes well, these Instruments will be yours to keep. Consider it a bonus should your previous instruments not be up to snuff."

"Woah…this is…"

"It's a lot to take in, I know. While you and your band get familiar with your new Instruments, I will see to updating my HellTube. Your show will be sold out I'm sure, Fallen Gods will be Hell's next music sensation!" he left with a hearty laugh, leaving you still staring down at your new guitar.

"(Y/N), are you alright?" Moxxie asked, snapping you out of your shock.

"Mox, you just found out about us yesterday. How did you contact him so fast?"

"I've got him on speed dial, and he did say if I needed a favor to call him."

"But this is a  _ huge _ favor, I mean getting us this gig…There is no way I can pay you back for this."

"You don't have to, like I said, just wanted to help."

"Why though, I was hell-bent on trying to get you to leave. Why would you go this far?" you pressed on. Moxxie sighed as he sat at a nearby table.

"Remember what I said yesterday, about being a struggling musician? I didn't always work for Blitzø, I used to be a singer myself."

"Like a professional singer? What happened?" you asked, taking a seat next to him.

"The worst thing that could happen to an artist, I got a bad case of writer's block. Most of my songs were total flops, next thing I knew everyone cared less about my music. The only good thing that came out of it was Millie." he sighed "She tried to help me get back on my feet, but no one would give me another chance."

"Ouch, sounds rough, at least you had her though."

"Yeah, even as things got worse still had her. After a few years we finally said 'I do', and she got me a job at I.M.P. As you know it isn't the best job, but it helped pay the bills."

"Hey,  _ a job _ is better than  _ no job _ . Do you still write music?"

"I do, just for the heck of it when I get bored. And no, they aren't all about Millie. Don't think i didn't hear that last part as I was leaving yesterday."

"Heh, right, my bad. Did you bring any of them with you?"

"I was a bit hesitant at first, but Mille pushed me into bringing my song book." He proceeded to pull a small white notebook from his jacket pocket "This is only one of them, as you can see it's full to bursting."

"Wow, let me see" As you skimmed through the small book, you paused on a few familiar titles "Wait, I've heard some of these before. These were all you, you wrote  _ Right Here In My Arms _ ?"

"Oh hated that one, when I tried to get that one out they said I didn't have the right sound for it. Said they wanted me to go harder, whatever that meant." he pouted

"Mox, I think they meant for you to try rock…And you just gave me a better idea. I'm thinking that Marc could be our manager/boss, but every good band needs a songwriter." You chuckled as you saw his eyes light up with interest "Moxxie, how would you like to be our official song writer?"

"Are you kidding, I'd love to!" You laughed as he hugged you "However, I do have one condition."

"Since I was a jerk before it's only fair, what is it?"

"You guys have plenty of time to get ready tonight, how fast can you learn a new song?"

**That night...**

"Guys, look at this crowd. Marc wasn't kidding when he said it would be a full house." You looked past the curtains, swallowing the lump in your throat as you viewed the large audience.

"Oh crap that's a lot of people. OK (YN) calm down, you got this, you got this..." you stepped back, Moxxie rubbing your shoulder as you took several deep breaths.

"Take it easy (Y/N), it's only pre-show jitters, happens to the best of us."

"That's the problem, I  **never** get nervous before a show."

"Uh, we haven't done that many shows, man." Brock commented.

"Exactly! And we just crammed in a new song too?!"

"Nice one Brock." Verm exclaimed, elbowing him.

"What if I forget the notes? What if I forget the words?? What if--?!"

"(Y/N)! Get a grip, you have the most solid memory I have ever seen. You've all worked hard to play in front of a real audience like this. You can do this." Moxxie reassured you with a hug. You rested your head on his shoulder with a heavy sigh, trying to settle your nerves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fellow demons and sinners alike!" Marc's voice echoed through the club, the noise of the audience started to settle.

"It's time, break a leg." he grinned before running off stage.

"Showtime boys, let's rock this place." Ralph gave you a nod as you grabbed your guitar.

"I want to thank you all once again for a packed house, and for a new band no less. These fellows have been hidden in the shadows long enough, now it's time for their shining debut! Please, do give a big hand for the Fallen Gods!" he gestured to the curtain behind him as it started to rise, the crowd cheering loudly as you all came into view. You took another deep breath before stepping up to the mic.

"Thank you, as you can tell this is a big night for me and the guys. We wouldn't be here tonight if it wasn't for another friend of ours." you glanced at Moxxie with a smile "He's not only responsible for us being here, he also wrote the first song you're about to hear tonight. So, are you ready?!" The crowd cheered, eager to hear what you have to offer. "Brock, count us down."

"You got it! 1 2 3 4!"

[ (Video: Zombie - Bad Wolves) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DY34c5mEL5Q)

Although your melody started off light, the audience let out an uproarious cheer once you reached the chorus. The spotlight was on you as you lost yourself in the solo, everyone, even your band stared at you in awe of your performance. As you went on to play your original song a tear nearly came to your eye as the audience lit up with lighters and phone lights. Once the music faded, the cheers didn't stop. You wiped the sweat of your brow, feeling an unstoppable smile spread on your face as you all took a bow. Marc joined you on stage once again, applauding your performance.

"Let's have another round of applause for the Fallen Gods! After tonight, you can expect them to perform every weekend as our new house band For now our boys will be taking a short break, but don't go anywhere. They will be back shortly for another set!" he announced as the curtains fell.

"You're serious, we got the job?"

"Oh you got it alright, from here on out Live Wire is your home away from home." You all cheered, from high-fives to hugs you were overjoyed at the news.

"Yes, we knew you could do it (Y/N)!" You turned to a new voice, surprised to see Blitzø with Loona and Millie.

"You guys came too?"

"Of course we came, Mox told us everything. What made you think we would miss your first big show?" Millie giggled.

"I'm only here 'cause Blitzø made me come, and I'm glad I did. You guys were pretty awesome out there." Loona commented.

"You there, you're (Y/N)'s employer correct?" Marc asked, making Blitzø jump as he teleported near him.

"Whoa! Could you not do that? I get enough of that 'trick' from Stolas."

"Oooh, do tell. How are you acquainted with Prince Stolas?" he asked, noticing him start to blush.

"I'd rather not talk about it. And yes, I am his boss."

"Oh well, I'll pester you for that story later. Let's talk business, with him under both our employment there will be some scheduling conflict. Here's what I'm thinking…"

"I knew we were gonna pull this off!" Brock laughed, lifting you onto his shoulder "This is just the beginning, pretty soon we're gonna be touring the Nine Circles!"

"Concerts, parties, a few girls maybe.~" Vern chuckled, winking at Loona.

"Eyes up here perv!" she snarled.

“What is it with him and hell hounds?" Ralph commented, rubbing his temples "Vern's kinks aside, our first real show was a success. We can't thank you enough for this Moxxie."

"You guys need to stop, you're gonna make me blush with all the 'thank yous'."

"You earned it sweetie, I told you your music was gonna get out there someday." Millie commented as she kissed him.

"Really though, you can say no all you want, but we owe you for this Max" you said as you leapt off your friend "You name it, we can do it."

"Weeeell, about me actually playing in the band. I was wondering if--"

"Don't push it...just kidding" you joked, making everyone laugh it's going to be a crazy ride Mox, think you can handle it?"

"Please, if I can handle working for Blitzø, I think I can handle this."


	37. 🔞 Moxxie x Female Reader: Wrong Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moxxie notices you're in pain and offers you some pain killers...or so he thought. This little mix up puts you in quite the situation when you both get stuck in the supply room.

"OK Mox, I finally got that shipment in for ya. Over 200 pounds of C4, 3 dozen grenades...hello? You listen to me man?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry Barry, I've just been thinking about something."

"You've been doin' a lot of thinkin' these past few days Mox. I can't remember the last time I saw you so down, what's botherin' ya?" he asked, noticing Moxxie hesitate at the question

" _ If _ I tell you what's going on, do you promise not to laugh at me?"

"And why would I laugh? ...Wait wait wait! Let me guess, it involves Millie doesn't?" Barry guessed, laughing as Moxxie nodded.

"Oh come on, I didn't even tell you what it was and you're still laughing at me!"

“I'm laughing because I think I know what the issue is. I know I mess with ya a lot on this, but I'm being serious when I ask. Having some 'bedroom troubles' my friend?”

"...Yes, we haven't had sex in almost 2 months. And to be brutally honest, it's been driving me crazy!" he exaggerated, making Barry laugh harder "It's not funny! I've tried everything I could think of to set the mood, nothing works anymore. I've tried flirting with her, massages, suggesting new 'games', I was even stupid enough to suggest that we get a 3rd partner."

"Ohh, kinky, didn't think you were down for that kinda thing Mox" he chuckled, making his friend blush.

"To be honest I'm not, she looked at me like I was crazy. If only I could turn back time and take that back, now she isn't talking to me at all."

"Ouch, that's rough man. What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know, that's kinda why I wanted to talk to you. I'm sure you and Veronica have had this problem right? How do  _ you _ cope with long term bed rest?"

"Me personally, not too well. So l uh...use a little aid in the bedroom." He dug through his pockets, pulling out a small pill bottle.

"Wow, I know they make pills for that, but I didn't think you were the kind of guy that used them."

"Oh no Mox, this ain't Viagra, this is something a little stronger. You ever heard of a drug called X?"

"X as in ecstasy? Oh no no no, the last time used that stuff it did  _ not  _ end well. I hadn't met Millie at the time, but let's just say some mistakes were made."

"Oh come on Mox, that was then and this is now. Do you wanna get laid or not? Have Mills take one and you'll  _ both _ be set, trust me." he insisted, placing the bottle in his hand "There's enough in there to last you a week. If ya go through it, just give me the bottle back and can get ya more."

"Do I even want to know where you got these? Even though this is Hell, some drugs are harder to get than others."

"It's only harder when you live in Imp City my man, I've got my ways. Need me to wheel this stuff in for ya?"

"I'd appreciate that, last time I let Blitzø handle it he misplaced everything. It took me hours to reorganize our storage."

"You know I gotta ask, how did you get stuck working for this bozo anyway?"

"It's a long story, sure he's a bit...unorthodox, but this job does have a few good perks. Good morning (Y/N), you're here early."

"Hmm? Oh, hey Moxxie. Blitzø called me in to move a few things around almost done making room for the new shipment." you strained, trying to make sure the box you were lifting would stay on the shelf.

"Hot damn, if the perks come with a view like that, I want in too.~" Barry chuckled, biting his lip as he stared at you.

"Barry please, Vic would kill you if you even  _ thought _ about cheating."

"Only you would think that Mox, she's actually looking for a 3rd partner herself. If I could bring this beauty home--"

"Don't count on it Barry, don't think I can't hear you over there." you commented.

"Hey, I can dream can't I babe?~"

"Not about me…There, now stay put." you groaned, taking a moment to crack your back.

"Ooh, that sounded bad. You didn't do all of this by yourself did you? Why didn't you get some help?" Moxxie asked.

"Millie was already out on a job, Loona flipped me off, and Blitzø had to deal with another raunchy phone call from Stolas."

"Of course he did, I still can't believe he got himself involved with him." he muttered as he took off his coat. "I'll help you finish this up, we have more boxes waiting on the truck Hopefully this will be enough space."

"Hold it dude, when are you gonna tell me that story? How in the hell does your boss know a prince?"

"I haven't told you because I know you won't believe me. Even if you heard it from him you still wouldn't believe it."

"Try me."

"OK, you asked for it. We're gonna get the next round of shipment (Y/N), think you can organize this without me?"

"I can try, but do you still carry painkillers? Could really use some right now."

"Left coat pocket, there should be two left. Now about that story, it was sometime last year when we got this call.." You chuckled as they walked off, hearing an alarmed ‘What?!’ come from Barry.

"He did warn him...Hm? This is a new bottle and new pills. Guess he got a new brand, hopefully they are stronger than the other ones." you shrugged as you swallowed 2 of the colorful tablets.

**About an hour later…**

"OK, got the grenades tucked away, reorganized the ammo…”

"And finally fixed the rifle rack. Do I even want to know what happened here Mox?"

"Trust me you don't, I'm still mad at Blitzø for that…Hey, are you alright?" Moxxie asked, noticing you were sweating.

"I-I'm good, it's just a little hot in here" you panted, taking off your jacket.

"I guess it's a little stuffy in here. Let's get back upstairs, before we can say we're finished we still...need a signature..." Moxxie tried to open the door, but the handle refused to move "What the..?"

"Moxxie, what's wrong?"

"I-I think the handle is jammed, I can't get it to turn!" He struggled with the door again, but to no avail.

"What?! Move, let me try." Sadly, your attempt ended with the same results. You both went back and forth, taking turns, using different methods to force the door open. Eventually you both tried ramming the door, only to end with both of you having sore arms "Christ, is this door made of steel or something I think my arm went numb..." you winced, rubbing your new bruise.

"Wait, my phone! Maybe I can call...great, no signal. What about your gun, can you shoot out the hinges?"

"Are you crazy? We're in a room filled with explosives, and a handgun wouldn't do anything on that door. We'd have better luck with a shotgun, which happens to be in the next room over."

“Well this is just perfect! Not only are we locked down here, the signal is too weak for us to contact the others. I can't imagine this getting any worse…And what are you doing?" he asked, blushing as he watched you remove your shirt.

"Um, when I said I was hot. don't think you understood me." You pinned him to the door, surprising him with a kiss. He was quick to push you away, holding you back as you tried to kiss him again.

"(Y-Y/N) stop, what's gotten into you?!"

"I-I don't know, but my body...I feel like I'm on fire. I really need some relief right now. Please Moxxie, don't make me beg, I need you.~" you purred as you kissed his neck. He bit his lip to muffie a moan, flinching as he felt one of your hands slide up his shirt.

"(Y/N) please, get a hold of yourself! If this is some kind of joke--"

"I  **never** joke when I'm in heat, I just can't figure out how this happened. I was fine until I took those stupid pills."

"You mean the painkillers? How in the world...could those...?" Moxxie's eyes widened in horror. He quickly grabbed his coat, gasping as he noticed his blunder "Oh no, why would he put them in a medicine bottle? More importantly, my did I put them in the same pocket?!"

"Moxxie, what's going on?" you asked, making him avert his eyes as you removed your pants.

"How do I get myself into messes like this?" he muttered to himself "Um, do you remember which bottle you took?"

"The one from your jacket like you told me. They both looked the same though, so I just picked one."

"I was afraid you were going to say that..." he whimpered "Don't freak out, but there is a high chance you grabbed the wrong bottle."

"...Moxxie, what did I take?" you asked angrily.

"L-Look, I swear I didn't plan this. You know I'm not that kind of guy--Whoa!" He was cut off to you pinning him to the wall, blushing as he was forced to face you.

"Cut the crap! What did I take, why do I feel like I need someone to fuck me right now?!"

"...That's an interesting way to word it. Well here it goes, I told Barry that I've been having some 'issues' at home and he gave me a few rounds of X to help me. So when you went to get the pills, there's a high chance you took the wrong ones." He shut his eyes, bracing himself for your reaction. Your silence worried him, but he could feel you release him.

"...Are you seriously telling me that I took 2 hits of X? That's why I'm in heat?!"

"Wait, you took 2 of them?! He said one was enough!"

"I thought I was taking Advil or something! How in the hell was I supposed to know?!" you whined as you fell onto your knees "I can't handle this right now, it's flaring up fast Mox..."

"J-Just calm down (Y/N), maybe you can ride it out. We're gonna have to wait unti...Whoa, h-hey, what are you--?!" He tried to stop you from undoing his pants, but gasped as you took him in your mouth. He tried to fight it, however he could only moan at your steady pace "(Y-Y/N), please..."

"Moxxie, you did this to me. Like it or not  _ you're _ the one that needs to fix it. I know how you are about Millie, but I need this.~"

"I-I don't know, I mean if she found out…"

"Piease, you wouldn't be cheating on her, you would be helping me. And I really need your help.~" you commented lustfully, licking his dick slowly to make him squirm "I gotta say, she's a lucky woman. I never would've guessed that you were so big Moxxie.~”

"(Y-Y/N)...lay back." He carefully laid you onto the floor, spreading your legs to prod your ass

"M-Moxxie, wait, that's my--Aah!~" you whined as he thrusted into you.

“I know, but I don't have a condom on me, and I don't want to take any chances. Just relax, OK?" he consoled you, resuming at a slow pace. Your whines steadily turned into soft moans as he gradually picked up speed. He looked down at you, in awe of your voice as he continued to fuck your ass. He ripped your bra open with his claws, making you giggle as he kissed your chest. As he began to suck on your nipples, he teased you further with small nibbles. He gently massaged your chest with his claws as he humped you harder.

"Oh Moxxie, deeper, deeper!~" you pleaded, making him moan louder as you dawed at his back. He happily accepted your request, panting as he forced himself deeper into your ass.

"(Y/N), I-I'm going...to…!" Your whole body trembled as he released himself inside you. He rested beside you, panting as he stared at the ceiling.

"Oh God...that was...amazing. Did I say Millie was lucky, she's  _ really _ lucky~"

"Glad you think so...and I can't apologize enough for the pill mix up. I just ask one thing. please don't mention this to her. The sooner we forget about this the better."

"...Agreed, and sorry kinda guilt-tripped you into this. That's one problem out of the way. let's get back to that other one. How are we getting out of here if the door is jammed?" you asked as you started to get dressed. Before he could make a suggestion, you were just as surprised as him to hear his phone ring. "What, it works now? I thought there was no signal down here."

"I thought so too. Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, have you seen (Y/N)?"

"Wha--Mille! l am so happy to hear your voice, you won't believe where I am right now."

"I was about to ask that too, where exactly are you? We're about to have a meeting and you're both MIA. Usually you're never late, is the shipment taking that long?"

"Um, we got the shipment done some time ago. However we ran into a little problem."

"Oh no, it's that dang doorknob again isn't it? I kept tellin' Blitzø we should've had that stupid thing replaced sooner. Say no more sweetie, I'll get a crowbar and get you guys out."

"Thank you honey, we'll see you in a few...Oh wait! I've got a question though, how were you able to call me? I tried to call for help before but couldn't get a signal."

"Oh that? There's been a few downed towers due to a turf war, that might be why the signal died. How did you not hear the explosions from down there?"

"We were uh...veeeery busy with this shipment. Guess we phased out the noise."

"Wish I could do that as well as you can, anyway I'm almost there. See you soon hun, love you."

"Love you too honey, bye. Phew, thank Lucifer help is on the way. I was afraid we were gonna be stuck in here all day."

"Uh-huh, you should be more worried about her catching you with your pants down." you joked, laughing as he hastily pulled his pants up.

"Could you not joke like that?! ...Then again, who am I kidding. Remember when I explained my...bedroom difficulties? Millie and I haven't been intimate in about 2 months, going that long without sex does things to a married man."

"I can imagine, so in a way this all worked out. You got laid and I got relief for my heat, everybody wins. Although...you really shouldn't keep something like this from Millie. I thought you hated lying to her, especially about something like this."

"Believe me, I hate lying to her period. When it comes to me and other women however, she can be a bit possessive. And seeing that you're one of our friends and our co-worker--" He paused, hearing a loud bang at the door. After a moment of struggling, Millie fell forward after forcing the door open.

"Ouch, stupid door. Are you guys alright in here, sorry it took me a while."

"It's alright hun, I'm just so happy to see you." he said as he hugged her.

"Aww Mox, you're such a softie. Come on, let's get back upstairs." As the day dragged on you kept worrying about the couple, mostly because of what happened between you and Moxxie. As the day drew closer to closing. something told you to find Millie. After a quick search, you found her in the locker room about to leave.

"Hey Millie, you got a second?"

"Hm? Hey (Y/N), what's the matter?" You closed the door behind you, making sure you were both alone "Is everything OK?"

"..No, I haven't been honest with you about something. All I ask is that you don't go off on me too bad once I start talking."

"OK, but why would I be upset? Did something happen between you and Moxxie?"

"You have no idea that thing being...well...you took a deep breath, taking a step back to brace yourself for her reaction "Moxxie and l...had sex when we were stuck in the supply room."

"Wh...You what?" she growled.

"Please Mills, there's more, you have to let me finish."

"You're joking with me, right?" she asked, making you tense up as she pulled out her dagger.

"M-Millie, let's not do anything hasty now. You have to hear the whole story, it was part of a terrible mix up."

"A mix up, really?! What kind of mix up can happen when two imps get locked in a weapons closet?!"

"It was a pill mix up! And the more I think about it, this whole thing is mostly my fault. If I had asked him which bottle to take in the first place, this day could've went differently for both of us."

"You think? But he mostly carries Advil around, what in the world did you take that caused all that?"

"He offered me some painkillers for my back, but it turned out to be something else. He had two similar bottles in his pocket. I took a wild guess, ended up taking 2 hits of X by mistake, and the rest is history."

"Y-You took...he had what?!"

"Yep, he told me you guys were on an awkward bed rest. He got them from Barry and they are hella potent. If you do take them, highly advise that you take only one." you warned, but you were dumbfounded to hear her laugh "I'm serious, those damn things are small but strong!"

"It's-It's not that, I honestly didn't think you were honest enough to tell me what happened."

"What now?"

"It's OK, Moxxie and I already talked it out, he told me everything."

"He did? Soooo, you're not gonna kill me?"

"Under different circumstances, probably yes. And about our ‘bed rest’, did he mention his silly attempts to arouse me too?"

"Er, I kind of heard what he said. He was talking to Barry at the time while I was more focused on keeping the boxes from falling on my face. Why do you ask?"

"Did you happen to hear the part with him suggesting a 3rd partner?~" she asked, her seductive tone making you blush as she approached you.

"Et...wh-what's happening right now?"

“I'll be honest with you (Y/N), after a while Mox and I have had that idea in mind. However my condition was it had to be someone we both know, his being it had to be another woman. With you, it kinda works out for both of us."

"Are you asking me to be your 3rd partner? You're honestly OK with that, with this?" you asked, making her laugh at your state of shock.

"If it's what my Moxxie wants, and so long as everyone is happy, I don't see any problems. You wouldn't mind 2 imps sharing you, would you?"

"Wow, it's not that I don't mind. It's just that you don't get asked that everyday. Here I was thinking you were about to kill me."

"Would I do this if I was about to kill you?~" She gently held your face, surprising you as she pulled you into a kiss. With a soft moan you held her close, teasing her as you bit her lip.

"I think we can make this work.~"

"Great, walk out with me?"

"Sure, but I gotta ask though. It's pretty clear Blitzø wanted a three-way thing with you guys, how do you think he's gonna take it once he learns you chose me?"

"Oh him? Don't get me wrong, as much as I love his company, he's always been pretty dramatic…Knowing him, after he has his fit he'll no doubt beg to know why we chose you."

"You know him that well huh?"

"Honey, when you have the locks on your home changed over a dozen times, you learn something new each time." she joked to make you laugh.


	38. Moxxie x Male Reader: Kiss Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Moxxie are close friends and partners at work. But will an awkward moment cause tension between you, or bring you closer?

"(Y/N) Hello, are you down here? Blitzø has another job for us!" Moxxie called out, but sighed as you didn't respond "I hate it when he sends me down here. (Y/N) please, I'm not in the mood for any...games?" He whimpered, hearing something scurrying on the floor behind him "I'm serious, it's creepy enough down here! Where--?"

"Boo!" He screamed as you grabbed his shoulders, making him fling the papers he was carrying at you. You laughed as he collapsed to the floor, trying to catch his breath "Gotcha! For what, the 10th time in a row? You fall for that gag every single time."

"Shut up, it's dark down here and I couldn't see you! ...Also this was the 8th time."

"Whatever you say man." you chuckled as you helped him gather the papers "Whoa, are all of these Job requests?"

"Sadly no, all of this paperwork is for one job in particular. Something about getting back at a mob family for doing the client wrong. After a deal went south they got killed along with their son and so on, you know how the old story goes."

"Uh-huh, and Blitzø wants us on it. Makes sense, we're the best team he's got."

"Hey, Millie and I are just as good a team too, don't forget that." he playfully argued.

"You won't let me forget, buuuut I am the better partner though. Don't get me wrong, Millie is sweet and all, but I'm a better gun slinger than she is."

"Even though you're right, that's no excuse for you to talk about her like that. She's already jealous that my performance record with you is higher than it is with her."

"No way, is It?"

"By 10 points, it's great that we make a good team, but I don't like upsetting her."

"Relax Mox, it's only a job. So we're a great duo, it's no big deal. At the end of the day she still has you, in and out the bedroom.~" you teased to make him blush.

"Oh shut up, I swear you're like the pervy brother I wish I never had."

"Yeah right, I know you still love me." you argued, playfully elbowing him.

"Keep telling yourself that (Y/N). Let's get moving. I'd rather not do this job at night. Humans tend to be more alert when the sun is down."

"You worry too much, if anything night jobs are easier. What can happen?"

**Later on the job...**

"Of all the messes for you to get me into, I did not think you would get us locked up!" Moxxie yelled, making you cringe as you tried to pick the lock.

“Will you relax? I've been locked up in worse places than this. I just can't believe for a secret hideout they use these old school bars. Also, it would help if you didn't yell at me, I can't concentrate."

"Please, there's no point in picking an old lock. Things have changed (Y/N), I highly doubt you can--" Before he could finish his argument, his jaw dropped as you pushed the door open "Don't you say a word." You laughed as you ran down the hall.

"Sorry Mox, but technically this mess was  **your** fault. If you had listened to me we wouldn't have gotten...caught?!" You quickly rose your arm to stop him, nearly skidding to the edge of a crumbled path.

"Whoa, I suppose my theory on this place being in ruins holds true. How are we going to cross this?"

"Easy, we jump."

"Wait, we what?!"

"Hey, where did those freaks go?!" a gruff voice yelled.

"Uh-oh, come on!" You leapt down to the crumbled path.

"Are you crazy, I can't make that!"

"If I can jump it you can too!" you argued, but he refused to move as he stared down at the dark abyss "Hey! Look at me, not the pit. Leap down and I'll catch you, I promise."

"Hey, I think I heard something over here!" Moxxie gasped, forcing himself to take a leap of faith. Although he stuck the landing, you quickly grabbed his wrist before he could fall back.

"Phew, I thought you said you would catch me!"

"I wasn't ready, just be thankful I was able to grab you. Let's move!" As you continued to navigate the ruined building, you finally found yourselves outside...only to be pursued by your captors “Of all the places to get lost, where the hell are we again?"

"I don't know, some forest in the middle of nowhere. Right now I'm more focused on--Look out!" He grabbed your arm in an attempt to stop you, only for both of you to end up falling off a cliff into a rushing river. You quickly resurfaced, gasping for air as you tried to stay afloat.

"Moxxie! Moxxie, where are you?!"

"(Y/N), help!!" You frantically looked around for your partner, only to see his head go under the water. It took everything you had to paddle to him. Fortunately your efforts were not in vain as you managed to grab him, keeping his head above the water.

"Stay with me Mox, I've got you!" Despite how rough the rapids were pounding on your body, you forced yourself to keep paddling for shore. Suddenly, you felt something pull you beneath the water, followed by a quick red flashing light. You gasped, coughing as you realized you landed back in the office "Oh thank Satan, we're back...with severe water damage. Blitzø is gonna lose it when he sees this mess...Mox?" You looked over at him, worried as he lay motionless on the ground. You turned him over, putting your head to his chest to check for a heartbeat "Oh no...Mox? Moxxie can you hear me?" you shook him, but got no response. You ripped open his shirt, starting to give him quick chest pushes "Don't quit on me Moxxie! Breathe, come on man breathe!" After a while you stopped, panic starting to settle in "Oh no, no no no no no!! Millie, Loona! Blitzø, anyone?!" You frantically searched the office, but no one replied to your cries for help. Looking down at your partner, you had to accept there was no other way "Damn it, why did it have to be me?" you whimpered. You swallowed your pride, tilting his head back as you pinched his nose. You took one more deep breath before exhaling into his mouth. As soon as your lips met, you were suddenly shoved back with an alarmed shout.

"What the...What the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"M-Moxxie?! But...you…You were unconscious a second ago! I couldn't hear your heart beating, I-I panicked!"

"So you resort to kissing me, really?!"

"It's called CPR wise ass, I was worried! Can you imagine Millie's face if she saw you passed out? I was trying to help you!"

"That's not what it looked like to me." Blitzø laughed, startling you both.

"Boss! We uh...that was...Where the hell were you when I was calling for help?" you growled.

"I was in my office, trapped in a thirsty conversation with Stolas. I swear that bird never shuts up about sex. Speaking of which, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. Didn't think you were one to swing that way Moxxie, does Millie know?" he laughed again, making you both blush.

"l-It wasn't like that you sick pervert! How much of that did you see?!"

"Relax, I came in right at the lip lock. If you boys want to experiment a little there's no shame in that."

"It's not like that!!" you both shouted, making him laugh harder.

"Sure, whatever you say guys." he snickered to himself as he left. You groaned, hiding your face in your palm.

"Before you say anything else, let the record show I was not kissing you. It was mouth-to-mouth, CPR, OK?"

"OK fine...maybe I did overreact a little. I mean I was passed out like you said, and no one else was around, right?

"Or so l thought, while he was on the phone the girls must've been out on their jobs. So...how about we head to the locker room and change? We’ve got a lot to do, and I'd rather not do it in wet clothes.

"Agreed, but how did you get us out of the river anyway?"

"Technically I didn't, the portal opened up after I reached you. Thus explaining the wet carpet. I'm surprised Blitzø didn't say anything once he saw the mess."

"Oh he'll say something during the next meeting. He always waits until the last minute to notice things you should know by now." As you opened your locker, you could hear him snickering.

"Hm? What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, I'm laughing at myself really. I can't believe how quick I was to jump to such a silly conclusion. I actually said you were kissing me didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. The only time I'd do that is if your life was on the line...and it kinda was If you think about it." you joked.

"I mean us, kissing, isn't that rich? But I suppose it's water under the bridge now, considering you can't really kiss."

"Yeah l..." You paused, taking a moment to process what he said "Excuse me, did you just say I'm a lousy kisser?"

"No, I said you  **can't** kiss, there's a difference."

"And how is that different? No, the better question is how can you compare what happened earlier to a kiss? I mean, that wasn't even a real kiss for crying out loud!"

"...OK (Y/N), I think you're taking this a little too--" You grabbed his face firmly planting your lips against his. For a moment he tried to break away from you, but feeling your tongue explore his mouth made him give in. You pushed him back against the wall, making him moan as you continued to tease him. He gripped your shoulders out of reflex, keeping you close as you tried to pull away. Soon, you pulled away with a breathless gasp, staring at him intently.

"That my friend, was a real kiss.~” you commented, leaving him speechless as you left him.

"Whoa…" he sighed, sliding to the floor. Meanwhile, you leaned back against the door, heat building up in your face after you realized what you had done.

"Whoa…What the hell was thinking? Why did I…?!" you groaned as you tugged on your hair, hitting your head back against the door. "Why did I do that, why did I kiss him like that?! I-I was just trying to make a point, not make out with him! I have to talk to him, but where do I even start? He must think I'm crazy--Wah!" Your rant was cut short as the door opened, causing you to fall back. You looked up at Moxxie as he stared at you with angry eyes.

"Like I was saying before you cut me off, you're taking this a little too seriously."

"Yeah, um...I know 'I'm sorry' isn't remotely enough of an apology for that. I don't know what came over me. You said i wasn't a good kisser and--"

"And I was wrong."

"What?" He caught you off guard as he pinned you to the locker wall with a kiss "Mox..."

"I'm not going to deny it (Y/N), you're an  **amazing** kisser. Not even Millie kisses me like that.~"

"Really, she's missing out then. You're not too bad yourself, couldn't get enough huh?~" you teased to make him blush.

"Heh, I guess not. Don't think I'm weird for saying this, but um...I've always had a fetish for kissing. Sure Millie might kiss my neck every now and then, but she's not a big fan of deep kisses. I don't want to force that on her if she isn't comfortable."

"I see, well everyone has their turn ons and turn offs. Wait, I need more context here. Where are you going with this?"

"Well, I was wondering if…that is, if you're comfortable with another guy...if maybe..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you asking for another kiss? Won't your  _ wife _ have a problem with that? I've seen that woman angry, and to be quite honest, she scares me."

"True, she is very intimidating when she's upset. What was I thinking? I-It was a stupid favor anyway, I should have known you would say no."

"I'm not saying I was gonna say no, I mean if you weren't married…” You started to blush as you stopped mid sentence "You know what, I say we forget this conversation ever happened. I've got a lot of solo jobs to do so...bye."

“Wait, (Y/N)!" He called out to you, but you were long gone. As the day dragged on, you tried your best to casually keep your distance from him. You even surprised Blitzø by rejecting your usual job pairings and insisting on going solo. Despite a few awkward glances, you managed to make it to the end of the day.

"Hey (Y/N), you got a minute?”

"Sure Loona, what's up?"

"It's...It's not like me to worry or anything, but you've been kinda off today. Is everything alright?"

"Off how?"

"Hello, you and Moxxle have been doing a lot of solo jobs today. You guys are always together on days like this, did something happen between you what?" she asked, noticing you avert your gaze as you recalled the kiss.

"Actually yes, we had a little argument during our last job. Told him I needed some time to myself. We'll work it out eventually."

"I hope you do, because I swear Moxxie can be such a kiss up when it comes to the assignments."

"Hm, interesting choice of words..." you muttered.

**The next day…**

"OK boss, I got those waivers you…What are you doing?"

“What does it look like? I'm trying to fix this stupid circuit breaker--Ouch!!" he quickly pulled his hand back as he was shocked by the exposed wires.

"Dude, wouldn't it be smarter to reset the main breaker?"

"I was about to do that, but Loona would lose the Wi-Fi and I don't feel like hearing her whining."

"Uh-huh, have fun electrocuting yourself then. I'm gonna get ready to head out."

"Hold it, I needed to talk to you about something. About yesterday, you know I was only messing with you right?"

"Yeah, you tend to do that a lot boss." you retorted sarcastically,

"I'm trying to be serious here (Y/N), you and Moxxie dropped from a 90% to a 60% You're not in the red but you're about to be, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, Just a misunderstanding that's all."

"Was it the CPR thing or something else?"

"The CPR thing, are we playing 20 Questions now?" you snapped.

"OK, fine, excuse me for trying to be considerate."

"...I'm sorry, alright? I guess some of yesterday's stress is still stuck with me. I tried to apologize to Mox about it but he wouldn't hear it."

"That's funny, he told me the same thing about you. So which is it, who isn't listening here?"

"It doesn't matter, kinda started all this. I better go find him, has he left for a job yet?"

"Nope, I sent him to the break room to recheck the inventory. I swear someone is using up my favorite creamer. Would it kill you guys to replace it once it's out?" he grumbled, making you laugh as he continued to fidget with the wires. As you went to the break room, you could see Moxxie was focused on his task, clipboard in hand as he went through his list.

'We gotta get past this eventually. Here goes nothing…' you sighed as you walked up to him "Hey Mox."

"Oh, (Y/N), hi…About yesterday, if you don't want to partner up with me anymore I understand. I'm a little embarrassed to admit it, but I shouldn't have let my kinks get the best of me. If you're not comfortable with it--"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. When it comes to romance I'm pretty much open to anything, but I've got my standards. I mean you're married, if Millie were to find out about this wouldn't end well."

"So referring to what you were about to say yesterday, if i was single you would consider it?~" he asked, surprising you with his flirtatious tone.

"Er…yes, I would. Or if Millle was OK with it at least."

"And I am." she chimed in "At least he chose someone we knew versus some stranger, then I would be upset."

"Wait, do what now?" The couple laughed as they sat you in a chair.

"Here I thought Moxxie worried too much. I didn't think you would be so nervous about all this."

"Hang on, so he told you what happened? About the kiss?"

"He did."

"And...you're not angry with me?"

"Of course not, to be honest Mox and I have wanted a third partner for a while. It's been kinda tough finding a good candidate though."

"Wow, I didn't think you guys were down for that kind of thing With that being the case, why do you keep shutting down Blitzø?" you asked, but noticed their expressions change.

"As an employer I still respect him, but I don't really trust him as a lover."

"Neither do I, and with him being involved with Stolas too? That worries me a little."

"Seems reasonable enough. So Moxxie loves my kissing, what about me do you like Millie?~" you asked to make her blush.

"W-Well, it would have to be how fit you are. I might have peaked at you in the gym a few times. You've got quite the figure (Y/N).~"

"What, you're saying I'm not fit?" Moxxie asked with an offended tone.

"N-No no, I wasn't saying that Moxxie! l only meant--"

"Just teasing sweetie." he laughed "What do you think (Y/N), will you be our partner?

"...Sure, you're both pretty cute in your own way. Plus, you're kinda hot when you're submissive Mox.~" you winked at him, his face turning a deep red.

"Don't be so embarrassed sweetie, it's true.~" Millie giggled.

"C-Could you both not look at me like that? I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." he whimpered as you pulled him onto your lap.

"Too late Mox. If you think my kissing is something, wait until you see me in bed.~"

"I think I'm going to like this after all." she giggled, both of you kissing his face.


	39. 🔞 Moxxie x Rare Female Reader: Sweet Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Moxxie notices you've been acting strange lately, he confronts you only to learn about your 'special condition'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you're in a Poly relationship with Millie and Moxxie.

It was Wednesday, the middle of the week, also known as meeting day. You always hated sitting through these meetings, Blitzø's non-stop talking was enough to put you to sleep. You would rather be out on the field, taking out your frustration or anger on your targets. Today was different, you were eager to leave the room as quick as possible. You tried everything you could think of to keep yourself from constantly staring at the clock. From tapping your foot to scratching your claws on the table, nothing seemed to help.

"(Y/N) please!" Blitzø suddenly shouted, snapping you out of your daze "Look, I know this isn't the most exciting meeting, but can you PLEASE stop scratching the table like that? have a lot to go over and want to get it done fast."

"That's what you said 20 minutes ago." you growled under your breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just keep going."

"Thank you, now as I was saying..." Millie and Moxxie glanced at each other, then at you as you tapped your finger on your arm.

"(Y/N), are you feeling alright?" Moxxie asked, holding your hand.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine babe. I just want to get out of here, you know how much I hate these stupid meetings."

"I heard that (Y/N), believe me I hate them too. But if a certain  _ someone _ didn't get so eager with the grenades last week we wouldn't be sitting here right now." your boss scolded, making you cringe as he recalled the incident in question.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it! If the fucker that was delivering that shipment had kept his hands to himself, then we wouldn't be sitting here!" you snarled back.

"Oh please, I have that whole disaster on tape! If you hadn't punched him--!" He froze as you quickly stood, pounding your fists on the table so hard that the surface was cracked.

"It. Wasn't. My. Fault. End of discussion." They all watched in stunned silence as you hastily left the room, slamming the door behind you.

"...OOOK, and you guys said  **my** temper was bad. What the hell is her problem?" Loona asked.

"I don't know, and it's starting to worry me. She's been pretty distant at home too." Millie commented worriedly.

"Is that right? If she's not getting enough action at home that doesn't mean she has to take it out on us." Blitzø commented, making the couple blush.

"l-It's not like that you pervert! She's been acting like this all week, she's been cranky, distant, and more violent with her kills."

"So she's been more thorough, nothing to worry about."

"Blitzø, I don't think you understand what he meant. The last time I worked with her, she went all out on our target. I mean she choked him so hard she broke his neck, she hardly uses her bare hands."

"And remember the next day? You know she works the best with either me or Millie. She's either wanted to work with you or Loona..."

"Or she's wanted to work solo. And when she does work alone it takes her forever to come back…”

"Hmm, now that I think about it, it took (Y/N) about 2 hours to come back from her last job. She only had one target that day...OK, something is definitely wrong with her. I was going to cover your performance scores later, but I better show you this now." As he flipped the board over, they gasped at the graph "I know, it's a bit worrisome Isn't it?"

"OK, so Millie and I have gone up in performance…"

"But look how low (Y/N) is, she's in the red right behind Loona!"

"Dude, my score can't be that low already! I've been taking out more targets too...but yeah, (Y/N) is really slipping. She's never gotten that low before."

"I know, if she doesn't pick it up soon then…"

"Sir, what are you saying?" Millie asked. Blitzø stared at the couple with a heavy sigh. trying to measure his words carefully.

"I'm sorry Millie, but if (Y/N) doesn't start showing any improvement in the next few days, I'm afraid I'll have to let her go."

"What?! No, y-you can't terminate her yet, you know how much she loves this job!"

"And I'd love it if she showed it Moxxie. Look, I may be the boss but I sadly don't make all the rules. Those pricks from the legal team won't get off my ass about this either. If you really want her to stay on board then you'll help fix this, right?"

"Of course, as a matter of fact I'll go talk to her right now. Once I figure out what's going on I'm sure she'll get back in the swing of things."

"OK then, but make it quick, we have a lot of clients to get to today. And for the record Mox, I don't want to have to fire her, you know that right?"

"I know sir, but you won't have to, I promise." Moxxie pulled out his phone as he left the room, trying to call you. After almost 10 minutes of searching the office and calling you, he sadly got no answer. He even tried texting you with the same result, but that didn't stop him from trying again "Come on (Y/N), can you at least respond with 'hey’? Where are you hun, I just want to...talk?" He looked down at the ground, concerned as he picked up your phone. He was about to keep walking before he heard your voice. Although your tone seemed to fade in and out, he followed your voice as best as he could. Soon, he stopped in front of a closed door. He reached to open it, but gasped as noticed claw marks on the handle. Despite that, he took a deep breath before opening the door "(Y/N), hello? Are you in here sweetie?" He tried to turn on the light, only to have a weak flicker. With an annoyed groan, he turned on his phone's flashlight "Of all places, why go to a broom closet? (Y/N), it's OK, it's Moxxie. Where are--?" he yelled as the door slammed shut. Although he turned around, he still found himself alone. "Really? You pulled that trick on me last week, you know I hate that! This isn't funny (Y/N), please come...out?!" he yelled as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Mox...Moxxie...I'm sorry about this…” you panted as you hovered over him, starting to undo his pants.

"W-Wait a second, what are you doing?! We're at work, what's gotten into--?!" He tried to protest, only for you to pull him into a kiss. He was quick to submit, moaning softly as your free hand went down his pants. He started to pull off your shirt, but forced himself to stop as he pushed you away "(Y-Y/N), I know it's been a while since we….you know. B-But is this really the best place?"

"It doesn't matter, just take me.~" you kissed him again as he tried to escape. This time, he felt something hold his arms to the floor. Seeing that you were working your way down his torso, he already knew it wasn't you.

"Wait, if you're...then how am I…?" He gasped as he looked at his arms, now being held in place by what looked like tentacles. Try as he might to struggle, his restraints held him firmly in place. He flinched as one crawled up his chest, quickly rising to rip his shirt open.

"Go ahead and struggle babe, no one is gonna hear you anyway.~" you giggled as you pulled off your shirt. He bit his lip as he watched you undo your bra, but felt one of the tendrils wrap around his mouth like a makeshift gag "Just a small precaution, you always were a screamer Mox.~" you teased as you started to go down on him. He's been teased by you before, but this was a whole new level for him. Not only has he never been tied down before, he's never had you be so rough. He let out a muffled moan as you took him deeper into your throat, gradually speeding up, You could feel his tail start to wrap around you, trying to hold you in place "Aww, so you do like it? Good, because I'm only getting started.~" He let out a disappointed whimper as you sat up, but flinched as you sat yourself onto his moist cock. You wasted no time as you quickly started to ride him. It wasn't long before his moans were in sync with yours. You scratched the wall moaning loudly as you started to ride him harder "Aah! Oh Mox, I'm so close! I-I'm about...to....!~" You learned your head back with a pleasurable moan, feeling him release his arm load inside you. Moxxie could only huff from exhaustion as he was finally released.

"Sweet Lucifer, (Y/N)...huh?" Looking down at his chest, he panicked as a mist-like substance started to secrete from his body.

"Finally, I've been waiting months for this."

"M-Months for what?! What is this, what's happening to me?!" he cried.

"Shhh, relax babe, it's only spare Lust. And I am  _ very _ hungry.~" He blushed as you kissed the spot on his chest, inhaling the mist with a soft gulp "Wait, that was it?! Oh come on there has to be more, I was sure that would be enough!" you whined as you sat against the wall.

"Um...what was that just now? Aside from the obvious sex, what did you just do?" Moxxie questioned, trying to adjust his clothes.

"Oh...uh...Fuck I didn't think this through did I? I'm sorry Mox, but I couldn't take it anymore. It's been months since I've had a decent meal, and that was only a snack compared to my past feedings!" you whimpered.

"...That's what this is all about? Your sudden change in behavior, you distancing yourself from me and Millie? You practically raped me because you're hungry?!" he yelled.

"No, I'm  _ starving _ , and it's a different kind of hunger Mox."

"Clearly a sexual one! Honestly, If you wanted us to spend more time together you could have just talked to--"

"It's more than that smartass!" you roared, causing him to cower before you. You covered your mouth, watching him stare at you in fear "I-I'm so sorry baby, about all of this. I didn't mean that, didn't mean to yell at you either. I get extra bitchy when this happens.

"Um, that's OK I guess. But what was that about something happening?" he asked as he adjusted himself. You blushed heavily, hiding your face in your hands as you started to cry "H-Hey, It's alright, I'm not upset with you. If anything I'm worried, so is Millie."

"I-I know, I just...didn't want you to find out like this…" you sniffled as he wrapped an arm around you.

"Find out what?" You looked at him for a moment fighting the urge to pin him to the floor again.

"Mox, I've been with you and Millie for what, 3 years now?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, in that time, there's something about me I never told you. I um...I'm different from other imps, let's put it like that."

"OK, not much to go off of but you are right. For starters you've never attacked me like that before."

"Sorry…"

"Also, it's rare for a female imp to be Blitzø's height or taller. N-Not that we mind you being taller, if anything it's handy having a tall partner." he laughed sheepishly, making you laugh as well.

"I know it doesn't bother you, the way I pin you against the wall is proof of that.~" you winked, making him blush "But getting back on track, there's more to it. I'm not just an imp, I'm--" Before you could finish your explanation, Moxxie's phone lit up with several texts from Millie.

"And that's Millie now, asking me if I found you. What were you about to say?"

"Actually, can we talk about this after work? She needs to hear this too, I'd rather get it all out to both of you together."

"If you insist, but I do have one question--"

"And I'll answer it later OK? We need to get back to work, so let's go." You tried to leave, only for him to grab your arm.

"I understand that, but I was going to ask about my clothes. You destroyed the buttons on my favorite shirt!" he sneered.

"Heh, oops?"

**Later that night...**

"Finally, I thought today would never end." you yawned as you laid on the couch.

"Well the work day has ended, but your night is just getting started. Where the heck did you run off to?! You had me worried sick, and when Moxxie wouldn't reply to my texts I got even more worried. Did you both argue or something? And if so about what?"

"It's nothing like that Mills. Once he comes out the shower I'll tell you."

"No, you're going to tell me right now. We promised no secrets when we welcomed you into our marriage. So start talking, what's going on with you?" she asked, giving you her signature glare.

"Millie please...Oh no, not again..." you moaned softly, biting your finger to muffle your voice.

"(Y/N), what is it? Are you OK hun?"

"N-No, it's happening again. I-I need..."

"What, what do you need?" she asked, but shrieked as you pulled her onto your lap "H-Hey, what are you--?!"

"Why tell you when I can show you?~" you purred before pulling her into a kiss. With a soft moan, Millie lost herself in your lips. As you leaned her back onto the couch, you proceeded to pull off her shirt.

"H-Hey, take it easy (Y/N). Shouldn't we at least wait for Moxxie?"

"Aww, where's the fun in that? Just relax babe, and let me take care of you.~" She whimpered as your hand started to travel down her torso. However, you managed to stop yourself as you stood up "No! No no no, not again! Get a grip (Y/N), get a grip. Just hang on a little longer, you can fight this..." you muttered to yourself, leaving Millie both unsatisfied and confused as she watched you start pacing.

"OK, now you're really scaring me hun."

"Is everything alright in here?" Moxxie asked as he stepped into the room. You bit your lip, admiring his wet torso through his robe.

"And the hits just keep coming. I need to do something before I lose it again…"

"Lose what, will you finally tell us what's going on? And explain your sudden 'outburst' from earlier?"

“You mean when she left during the meeting? Why say it like that?"

"Um...a lot more happened when I found her. We uh...sh-she kind of--"

"Kind of? There is no 'kind of', I went crazy and fucked him when he found me. That's why it took us a while to come back."

"What?! You mean you...and at work?! What were you thinking?"

"Why are you yelling at me, she had me pinned down! Now that I think about it, those tentacles that appeared…"

"W-What about tentacles, what did I miss out on here?" she asked, both of them looking at you curiously. You sat down with a heavy sigh, carefully thinking your explanation through.

"Millie, Moxxie, there's something that I need to tell you. The reason for my odd behavior, as well as my bad mood swings, is because I'm a different kind of imp."

"That's what you told me earlier, but what exactly do you mean by different?"

"There's no way around it, so i'll just say it. I'm not just an imp, I'm a hybrid, a...a succubus hybrid. Before you both say anything let me explain. In my past life I wasn't just an assassin, I used to belong to a pimp. Next to killing sex was my life, I didn't think it would follow me in death too. If I don't feed in a certain amount of time then I start to get all jittery."

“And a bit temperamental, because you left 2 good-sized craters on the table when you stormed out." Moxxie commented.

"Mox please, could you not? So the real reason you had sex with him earlier…"

"Was to try and feed, but it wasn't enough to fill me up. Sure I can eat and drink like everyone else, but I need raw Lust to keep me going. It's been months, and feel like I'm going to explode!" you whined as you held your head in your hands.

"So in other words, I alone wasn't enough for you earlier."

"Mox please, you know I love you, I only--"

"Meaning, it would be best if we  _ both _ helped you?~" he asked flirtatiously, making you blush.

"You never have to worry about asking us for help sweetie, especially with something like this. I mean heats happen, it's no big deal."

"It is when you're a succubus. So l take it you're OK with this? You don't have any questions?"

"For now no, I'm sure you've waited long enough." Moxxie took your hands, leading you to the bedroom with Millie "To be honest, there is a new position we've wanted to try for a while."

"Oh really, where do we start then?~" you asked as they sat you on the bed.

"You sit here, while I'm back here.~" Millie giggled as she came up behind you, making you moan as she started kissing your neck. You could feel her claws slowly creep up your torso to grope your breasts.

"M-Millie, your claws..." You let out a pained moan as her claws scratched your chest. Not that it bothered you, if anything you loved the pain. To add on to her teasing, she bit your neck in between pecks.

"It's cute how sensitive you are (Y/N). We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet.~"

"Sh-Shut up, why are you torturing me like this? I...I want…" You moaned loudly as Millie bit harder into your neck, Moxxie silencing you with a kiss. He pulled off your shirt, kissing his way down your body.

"Call this payback for what you did earlier. The  _ real _ fun is about to begin.~" he chuckled as he pulled off your pants. Once your panties were out of the way, you gasped as his tongue teased your clit. He held on to your legs, scratching your thighs as he continued to eat you out.

"Oooh Lucifer, M-Moxxie, Millie!~" you moaned loudly, ripping the sheets in your hands. Your whole body trembled as he pushed his tongue deeper into your pussy. The combined force of Millie's teasing and Moxxie's tongue was enough to make your head spin. For years you've known them to be your average cute couple, this very moment proved you wrong in the best way. Never did you think they would be bold enough to tag team you like this. Normally you tend to take charge when it comes down to sex. Again, this didn't bother you. You loved them just as much as they loved you. Soon, your moment of relief had come. However, Millie quickly leaned back, barely dodging a pair of (favorite color) wings that sprouted from your back.

"Whoa! Wings, you have wings too?"

"Hah...oh wow...I needed that.~" you sighed longingly, laying back to rest your head in her lap "Sorry about the wings, it's kinda hard to hide them after an orgasm like that.~"

"Whoa, that's new. You've never shown them before, how come we never saw them?" Moxxie asked, noticing the same most from before starting to gather in your hand. The couple awed as it formed a moderate sized orb in your hand "Is that…?"

"Pure Lust, in its materialized form. A whiff of this could put you in heat all over again. As for me, this is going to be the best meal I've had in months." you chuckled, eagerly consuming the orb.

"There's still one thing I'm curious about, why didn't you tell us this sooner hun?"

"I...really don't know to be honest, I guess it's because of Blitzø. With the kinky shit he manages to get himself into...Wait, that reminds me." You stood from the bed, opening the window to peer outside. "Hm, for a second there I thought.--" Suddenly, a sneeze grasped your attention. You looked down with an angry snarl, staring at your boss "Blitzø!!"

"Uh, hey there (Y/N), fancy meeting you here."

"I live here dumbass."

"Right, I was just passing by and...should I start running?"

"l give you 5 seconds, 4...3...2..."

"Bye!" Despite his quick take off, you were faster as you flew after him.

"Get back here you fucking peeping Tom! I'm gonna kill you!!" While Millie shook her head, Moxxie could only laugh as you gave chase.

"Honestly Mox, why does seeing him suffer make you happy?"

"It's not that, I just remembered another reason why I love her. She's cute when she's angry.~" he swooned to make her laugh.


	40. 🔞 Moxxie x Male Reader: Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're sent with Moxxie to 'borrow' another grimoire from Stolas, you end up taking the wrong book by mistake. After you mistakenly read a spell out loud...you and Moxxie get 'close' fast.

"W-Wait a moment sir, you want (Y/N) and I to do what?"

"For the 3rd time Moxxie, with all these calls coming in, I figured it would be best to get a spell book with some extra power. The one we have isn't opening the portals fast enough."

"Maybe if you didn't overuse it like I warned you, we wouldn't be having that problem." he argued.

"Yeah, my only question is why did you need me? Why couldn't Loona or Millie help him?" you asked as you looked up from your phone.

"One: The last time paired him up with Loona, it did not end well. Two: Millie is already out on a few jobs. And three: you're the only one on the staff with a thief background. With your stealth I bet you'll be in and out of there in 10 minutes tops."

"You don't want to deal with Stolas again, is that it?" you asked.

"That was my first guess (Y/N), should have figured." Moxxie commented, making your boss groan as he rubbed his temples.

"OK fine, you caught me! I'm not in the mood to screw that asshole, especially after last time. He still owes me for that disaster...Anyway, all I'm asking is for you both to fetch one of his family's spell books. My main warning is this, his library is huge so it can be very easy to grab the wrong one."

"I see, so in the end you figured it would be fair to put us at risk of being executed instead?" Moxxie asked, making you drop your phone in shock.

"Hold it, what about execution?! I did not leave my friend's party to risk my ass for him. I already died once and ended up here, isn't that punishment enough?!" you argued.

"Don't be so dramatic (Y/N), since you both work for me the worst he'll do is banish you.

"That's still just as bad! Screw this, I'm going back to Husk's place."

"B-But if you leave you're not getting that bonus!" he quickly countered, making you stop at the door. You looked back at him with a heavy sigh.

"Boss, we're about to steal from royalty, so it better be a big one."

"I promise you it'll be worth it. Hell I'll even double it if you both don't get caught."

"Deal."

"What, you changed your mind just like that?!" Moxxie exclaimed.

"Dude, money is money and my landlord is a horny bitch. I'd rather pay her my rent than stick my dick anywhere near her."

"And you shared that with us, why?"

"Because she thinks I'm cute and has been trying to fuck me for 3 months. Getting back on track, I bet we'll be in and out in at least 5 minutes."

**Later that night, Stolas' library...**

"'5 minutes' you said, 'it'll be easy' you said…” Moxxie grumbled as he flipped through one of the books.

"Hey, I never said this would be easy. It would've been nice if he told us how big this place was though." you complained as you tossed a book to the side.

"Could you not do that? These books are rare and very valuable, if Stolas so much as gets a glimpse of any damage it's our heads." he silently scolded, collecting the various tomes you tossed aside.

"How do you figure that? We've been here for 3 hours and so far no one..." You suddenly paused, a pink glow catching your attention "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Back there, there was a light…There it is again." You were quick to push passed him, running to the far end of the shelf before the glow started to fade, Before you could guess where the light came from, you gasped as one of the books started to glow pink.

"No grimoire would glow pink…And what are you doing?! Moxxie panicked as you took the book from the shelf, examining the scarlet heart that adorned the cover.

"Whoa, check this out.  _ Amor y lujuria _ , the hell does that mean?"

"That's Spanish, all I know is 'amor' means 'love'. But right now it means trouble, that's not what we came for. We've been here long enough, let's get out of here before someone hears us."

"Oh please, that feathered perv is either asleep or sexting Blitzø right now. Plus this library is huge. I highly doubt we'll get--"

"Hey, who's in here?!" a gruff voice called out, making you both freeze in fear.

"OK time to go!" Before you knew it, Moxxie dropped the books he was holding to pull you out the window with him.

**Later, at the office..**

"We barely made it out of there. If you had listened to me and re-shelved as you went along...Wait, why do you still have that?! I thought you put it back!" he panicked, realizing you still had the tome from before.

"In all fairness Mox, you pulled me out the window so fast I didn't get the chance to put it down. I guess this one will work, I mean a spell book is a spell book right?"

"Wrong, for starters it's called a grimoire. It contains powerful dark magic, and to be honest I'm shocked that Stolas would trust someone like Blitzø with one. Secondly, they're usually thicker than this. This one is about the size of a high school textbook."

"Hmm, and it's full of kinky love spells. It's like the Kama Sutra for Hell." you chuckled to yourself as you flipped through the pages, only for him to close it in your hands.

"I'm warning you (Y/N), any book from the Goetic library is dangerous, I suppose you can browse to your heart's content…However! Whatever you do, do not, and I repeat, do  **not** read any of these incantations out loud. Especially anything from this one, who knows what could happen."

"That's what I'm hoping for, if I can get my landlord off my--"

"Don't. You. Dare." he scolded.

"OK OK, I won't. I'll just read a few to myself...and would it be OK if I copied some?" you asked, making him groan in response.

"I wouldn't recommend that, even taking a photo with your phone wouldn't end well. Spells like this should never be duplicated, and for good reason I better go tell Blitzø what happened, and remember what I said--"

"I know I know, don't read them out loud. Geez, I heard you the first time." As soon as he left you to speak with your boss, you were quick to resume in browsing the lustful spells "Kinda funny how some of these come with sex positions too, some of which I wouldn't mind trying myself." As the night dragged on, you found yourself in the break room reading the rest of the book throughout the remainder of your shift.

"Hm? Oh, hey (Y/N), slow night for you too?" Loona asked.

"Yep, but shouldn't you be at the front desk?”

"Don't see why, we've hardly had any calls. I also don't see why Blitzø told you guys to get another book, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Moxxie told me about what happened though, what did you end up taking? That's definitely not the same as the one we use."

"I know, I kinda ended up taking this one by mistake after we almost got caught. You should see some of the kinky shit in here, it's almost funny at this point." you laughed as you showed her the page you were reading.

"Whoa, is it a sex book or something? You need to like, not have bones to pull that position off."

"I know right, pretty fitting for his royal horniness if you ask me." you Joked as you flipped the page "Hm, this one's different, 'Dominance of The Heart: Perfect for a rough night of pleasure'. Hm, now that's more up my alley. Makes me wonder how often Stolas used this on the boss." you joked, making her laugh.

"Oh God, I can only imagine...wait, what does this last part say? 'Be warned, this spell will increase your lover's strength in a way you least expect it'. Nice to know these spells come with warnings, maybe we shouldn't--"

"'To thou longing sinful desire, head these words to light your fire. Once you meet your lover's gaze, you shall set their heart ablaze'. Wow, I honestly expected something better than that."

"So did I, that was kinda corny. And this came from Stolas' library?"

“Yep, then again it's fitting for him I guess. Blitzø says he can be a bit cheesy when he tries to be romantic. At least the rest of it seems interesting enough, I might hold on to this for a while."

"I wouldn't if I were you, I hear he does a daily inventory of his library. I'm gonna sound like Moxxie when I say this, but you would be wise to return this ASAP."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I better go find him, have you seen him lately?"

"Last I checked he was heading to the copy room. Something about bad paper jam in the printer."

"Oh crap, I better get down there. Remember what happened the last time he tried to fix it alone?"

"...Ooooh yeah, I remember that mess. There was ink and paper everywhere, and it took me hours to get that crap out of my fur." she muttered, blushing as you started to snicker "Hey, my fur is thicker than it looks! When you spend 5 hours shampooing your hair  _ and _ your coat, then come and talk to me!"

"Good thing I don't have fur then." you laughed as you left. As you made your way to the copy room, you had an unsettling feeling come over you. This feeling was familiar to you, the feeling of being followed or being watched. Your paranoia caused you to look back several times, but you felt some small relief to see that you were alone. You eventually shook it off, assuming it was Loona trying to mess with you. Once you reached the copy room, you glanced at the door to notice the window was cracked. 'OK, that's odd. Why is the window busted, and why is the room dark? Didn't Loona say Mox came down here?' you asked yourself, almost worried as you tried to turn on the light. However you got nothing, not even a flicker. Turning on your phone's flashlight, you gasped at the mess before you. There was broken glass on the floor, no doubt from the lights that shattered above. "What the hell happened here? Uh, Moxxie, you still in here man?" you called out, but got no answer. You had to force yourself to enter the room, noticing the claw marks on the side of the fax machine At this point you went from worried to scared, because you knew how much care Moxxie put into the office equipment. Then another thought came to mind: What if  _ he _ did this? "O-OK Moxxle, this isn't funny, I know you're still in here! Where are you?!"

"Right here.~" You yelled as the door slammed shut, dropping your phone.

"For the love of Satan, what the hell man?! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"Sorry, but you're kinda cute when you're scared.~" he replied, surprising you with his flirtatious tone.

"Yeah, sure. Did something happen down here, what's with these scratches? Did you forget how to open the cartridge or something?"

"Never mind the printer, you should be more concerned about yourself right now."

"...Why?" you asked, cautiously reaching for your gun. Before you knew it, he lunged at you as you were about to grab it. You were forced against the wall, struggling to fight him off. Then you froze, feeling him press his lips against yours. 'Wait, what's happening right now?! Is this some kind of sick joke or something?!' you thought to yourself, still trying to force him back. He proved to be stronger as he held your arms against the wall. Soon, you let out a soft moan as you could feel his tongue being forced into your mouth 'Holy shit, he's really going for it. So deep, I...I don't think I can take it any longer...N-No, snap out of it (Y/N)! Get him off! Get...him…' Even though your mind was telling you to keep fighting, you found yourself completely submitting to his lips. You couldn't deny it, his tongue was like magic as it swirled around in your mouth. The kiss seemed to last forever as he continued to tease you. As much as you wanted it to last, he pulled back to watch you sink to the floor. "M-Moxxie.~"

"Just look at you, defeated by a little kiss, I thought you had more backbone than that (Y/N).~"he chuckled, looking down at you with lust filled eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Mox, what's...gotten into you?" you asked, still in a breathless daze from the kiss.

"You're about to find out. Since you're always so cocky, let's see how you like sucking on mine.~" As he undid his pants, you didn't react the way you should upon seeing his erect dick. You wanted to refuse, you wanted to cuss him out for forcing his tongue down your throat. Instead, a new found 'need' overtook your body. You stared longingly at his throbbing member, licking your lips as you crawled to him. "There's a good boy, don't try to fight it (Y/N). You've had this coming for a while.~" You slowly ran your tongue up his shaft, but nearly gagged as he forced you to swallow his full length. As he moaned through the forced blowjob, all those dick jokes you and Blitzø made suddenly started flooding back. He was definitely not as small as you assumed he was, in fact he was quite huge. So huge you found yourself completely submitting as he fucked your throat faster. He grinned as he noticed you pull your pants down, stroking yourself as well. After a while, he gripped your hair in your claws, pulling you off his now moist cock.

"P-Please, don't make me stop.~" you huffed, trying to wrap your lips around him again.

"Don't worry (Y/N), I’ll make sure you feel good too. Let's get these pants off first.~" He pushed you back onto the floor, practically ripping through your pants and briefs.

"H-Hey, take it easy. Not so rough..." you pleaded just before he pinned you down with a kiss.

"Aww, you're cute when you beg. It's even cuter that you think it's going to save you. Actually, if you really want it, let me hear you beg for it.~" he chuckled, shamelessly stroking himself to taunt you.

"I want it, please, I really want it.~" you whined, spreading your legs open for him.

"Good boy.~" he growled lustfully, making you gasp as he thrusted into you. Your head was spinning, feeling his full length being forced into you all at once. Whimpers and moans escaped your lips with each movement. Although he started slow, it was mostly his size that had you wince in pain. Despite this, all you cared about at this moment was him. Feeling his cock slide in and out of your ass was pure pleasure at this point. "Come on, don't go quiet on me. I want to hear your voice, I want to hear you beg for more!~" he ordered, pushing you to the edge with a quick thrust.

"Aaahn! M-Moxxie, faster, faster!~" you pleaded through your moans. You scratched your claws on the floor, moaning loudly as he fucked you with all he had.

**Meanwhile...**

"They. Took. WHAT?! What the devil were you thinking, you should have sent them back to return it!" Stolas yelled, making Blitzø cower behind Loona.

"L-Look, you've got a shit-ton of books in that library. They didn't know what it was, and neither did I!" he argued. The prince seethed, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I don't think you understand Blitzø, that wasn't just a collection of sex positions! It was...well…imagine a cursed version of the Kama Sutra combined with my magic. If they had their hands on it long enough, I'm sure it's imprinted on them by now."

"Oh crap, I told him not to mess with that thing." Loona commented "So um, I do have one question though. What do you mean the book imprinted on them?"

"It means the book will only work on 2 souls at a time.or more if you're feeling adventurous It's been some time since I've visited those chapters. B-But getting back on topic, the partners in question must read the title out loud and hold onto it in order for it to imprint. Then you would pick the spell of your choice to...Oh dear, please tell me they haven't read it yet!"

"...Oh no."

"What, what is it?" Blitzø asked, noticing Loona's sudden expression of fear.

"Wh-When I found him in the break room, he read one of them out loud."

"And it didn't occur to you to stop him?!"

"Don't yell at me, how the fuck was I supposed to know?! I don't use spell books in my sex life unlike some people!” she shot back, but quickly covered her mouth. While Blitzø was trying not to laugh, Stolas whimpered as he hid his flustered face in his hat.

"Damn it all, I should have burned that blasted thing when I had the chance. Lucifer gave it to me as a joke at first, I didn't plan on actually using it. It's been what, a few hours since they've taken it? I'm sure they haven't gone far."

"Who hasn't gone far, did I miss something?" Millie asked, cleaning the blood off her dagger.

"You have no idea sister, but how long have you been back?"

"I just got back actually, and sorry for the blood trail sir. That last kill got a bit messy when the cops got involved. Have you seen Moxxie though? He changed our locker combination and I keep forgetting what it is." she asked, but the group went silent as they stared at each other "Guys, what's going on? Where's Moxxie, is he OK?"

"Don't worry my dear, your husband is fine...at least I hope he is." Stolas started.

"You hope?! Wh-What did I miss, what happened, where is he?!" she asked, clinging to his cape as she begged for answers.

"Nice going Stolas…"

"Oh shut up, perhaps I should start again--" Before he could try to explain himself again, a panicked shout cut him off. Moxxie ran into view, skidding to a stop to pull up his pants.

"Um...before anyone asks any questions, I'm just as confused as the rest of you."

"Moxxie!" Millie caught him in a tight hug, almost crying "Thank Satan you're alright...but what happened to you? Why are you all scratched up?"

"That's just it. I don't know."

"Of course, the stronger the spell the more it affects the memory. What's the last thing you remember doing?"

"I was on my way to the copy room to get some files for Blitzø. Then I noticed the printer was jammed, I went to fix it, I felt a pain in my chest, and then nothing. It's like I blacked out, and (Y/N) was laying next to me."

"OK, so who wants to tell them?" Loona asked.

"Tell us what? Why is Stolas here, can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Moxxie!!" you yelled, making him panic.

"I do remember one thing, he's mad at me and I have to go!" He took off, Just dodging a chair you tossed at him.

"You horny son of a bitch, get back here! I'm gonna kill you!!" you roared as you chased him.

"Don't you dare (Y/N)! Hey, wait!" Millie chased after you both, leaving the others in shock. Blitzø couldn't hold it in anymore, he collapsed to the floor with laughter.

"Tell me Loona, is there ever a dull moment in this office?"

"I fucking wish your highness."


	41. Moxxie x Female Reader: Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a portal is somehow opened from the human world, Moxxie is taken and it's up to you to go after him.

"Come on sir move it, you're falling behind!" you yelled as you hopped a fence, your boss not so quick to follow as his coat got caught on the chain link.

"Uh...(Y/N), a little help!" You looked back with an annoyed groan, quickly rushing to his aid.

“You really need to rethink your clothing choice sir, this is why Moxxie is easier to work with."

"Ouch, you don't have to rub in like that. And this coat was a gift, thank you. Plus it makes the outfit pop, don't you think?"

"Don't know, don't care, just hold still!" you grunted with effort as you managed to tear him loose, just in time for both of you to trip into an opening portal. Meanwhile, Moxxie stepped aside just in time to dodge your landing.

"Let me guess, his coat got caught again?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes...and I landed on my keys. His weight isn't helping either.” you groaned as Blitzø quickly stood.

"Sorry (Y/N), and look what you did! I just had this damned thing tailored last week!"

"It's nothing to yell over sir, we've all told you the length of that coat was dangerous since day one." Moxxie commented.

"You both are no help when it comes to fashion, you know that?"

"You're talking to someone who roughly wears the same thing every day, and that's because I always get blood on my clothes."

"Oh please, you got out clean today." You raised a skeptical brow at him, turning around to reveal a large blood stain on your shirt "Hm...it's hardly noticeable."

"You're joking right?! My whole back feels sticky! This is why I need to stop wearing white clothes to work. Speaking of work, I'm surprised you're back so soon Moxxie. Are you and Millie already done for the day?"

"Well I  _ was _ done, but a certain someone waited until I got back to update the assignment board."

"Hey, it's not my fault all those calls came in at the last minute. It's also not my fault that all those clients asked for you specifically. You could just call Millie back so she can help you."

"Not after the last job we did! We had to chase down 5 people and she's exhausted, that and I just took her home. So I was wondering if maaaybe..." You laughed as he gave you a pleading smile.

"It's alright Mox, I don't have anyone else on my list so I can help you. How many people do you have?"

"Quite a few thanks to him." he sneered, glaring at your boss.

"Oh please Moxxie, again it's not my fault. One of these days you'll thank me for a long list. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a damn sewing kit" he whimpered as he left the room, examining the damage on his coat.

"Him and that stupid coat I swear. What makes him think I'll ever thank him for his last minute assignments?"

"Eh, it's rare that he's right, but who knows. Besides, each time that portal opens it's a new adventure. Don't you find it exciting sometimes? Who knows where you could end up." you commented, making him laugh.

"You sound just like Millie, she always says that. However that comment always made me think of something. But it's nothing to worry about…"

"Well now I'm curious, what is it?" you asked, noticing him hesitate.

"...Don't think I'm crazy for thinking about this, but have you ever wondered if humans try to come to  _ this _ side from  _ their _ side? Does that make sense?"

"Wait, as in someone from the  _ living _ world summoning a portal to Hell? Yeah right, like that would ever happen."

"Come on (Y/N), I'm sure you've seen someone at least try before."

"I'm not saying I haven't, but I've seen people online playing with Ouija boards and trying to go to 'cursed' places. That's the closest I've seen to people trying to investigate the paranormal. It's all a bunch of bullshit…at least that's what I thought until I ended up down here."

"Safe to say some humans were skeptical, like you?"

"Yep, but then you've got the so-called 'Satanists' that try to ‘incur Lucifer's wrath among the living’. If they pull that off, it'll literally be Hell on Earth."

"That's actually why I asked, I've encountered a few…’fans’ of Lucifer while I was up there. If only they knew what they were getting into while trying to summon the king of Hell."

"Your curiosity is healthy Mox, but unless they had a grimoire only then is it possible. And what are the chances of that ever happening?"

"You never know (Y/N), I'm only saying--"

"Hey, it's not gonna happen. And even if it did, a live human soul wouldn't last too long with all the cannibals that live down here. Anyway I'm gonna go change, I wasn't kidding when I said my back feels sticky. I'll see you in the summoning room in a few, OK?"

"OK, but please be quick. The faster we get this done the sooner we can both go home." As he made his way to the summoning room, he suddenly froze. Before he could open the door, he noticed a blue light creeping from under the door 'That's odd, doesn't the book glow a red light when we summon portals? And for that matter, we always keep this door locked. Who could be using it?' he asked himself as he fumbled with his keys. With nervous dread, he opened the door with a shocked gasp. The book shook violently on its pedestal, falling onto the floor. A portion of the wall looked as though it were starting to crack with an unsettling, distorted shatter. With each crack starting to spread, the lights start to flicker. He yelped as several bulbs shattered above him, a blinding light emanating from the cracks. Suddenly, what looked like a gloved hand forced its way through the fractured wall. The wall then fell apart like a broken mirror, the image on the other side leaving him in shock.

"Alright I'm he...Wh-What the hell is that?!" you asked, noticing the masked figure bend down to pick something up. It looked like a gun off some kind...a net gun. They powered up the homemade device, a red dot bounced back and forth between you and Moxxie.

"Run…"

"M-Moxxie, what did you--?"

"That's just it, I didn't do this! We have to--look out!!" It was too late, he shoved you as they opened fire. He was caught in a thick net, in which the figure wasted no time in reeling In "(Y/N), help!!"

"Moxxie, I'm coming!" You leaped onto the net, desperately gnawing at the cords that held him captive. Even though you could feel your jaw aching as you tried to bite harder, you forced yourself to push past the pain. You didn't have your knife, not even a dagger on you, but you had to try something to save your friend. As soon as you felt a cord snap in your teeth, you screamed as the needles of a stun gun pierced your shoulder. A quick jolt of electricity ran through your body, forcing you to release the net.

"(Y/N), please get up! (Y/N)!" Moxxie cried as you writhed in pain. You could feel him grab your shoulder, unfortunately you slipped from his grip as he was dragged away.

"N-No…Moxxie." you strained, forcing yourself to stand. By the time you were back on your feet, it was too late. It was like watching a mirror shattering in reverse as the portal started to close. The last thing you saw was Moxie's frightened face as the wall reverted back to its normal state "No, no no no!!" you cried, pounding both fists on the wall.

"Hey hey hey! I just had the wallpaper redone in here, what's the problem?" Bitzo asked, but quickly braced himself as you nearly tackled him.

"S-Stolas, you need to call Stolas right now! I need to get to the human world fast but I don't know exactly where to go so maybe he can narrow it down for me and--!!" Blitzø's hand was quick to cover your mouth, halting your crazed speech.

"(Y/N)! Get a hold of yourself, I can't understand a word you're saying. And more importantly, why should I call that feathered hornball?"

"Because Moxxie was just kidnapped, that's why! You are not going to believe this, but a human opened a portal just now! Do you hear me Blitzø?! Moxxie! Was! ABDUCTED!!" you panicked again, your boss' eyes widening in shock.

"(Y/N)... You're saying a portal opened--"

"From the living world, yes! I-I don't know what to do, I don't know where he could be! It's not like I can just press redial and summon another portal...can I?"

"We can't but Stolas can, hopefully without wanting to ride my dick. You know he always wants an extra 'favor’ when--"

"JUST CALL HIM ALREADY!" you shouted, making him flinch.

"OK OK, I'm on it! I'll call Millie too, she is not going to like this…"

**Some phone calls later...**

"I can't believe this is happening, I-I didn't think this would happen, why did this happen?!" Millie cried, nearly on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Calm down Millie, it's gonna be OK." Loona commented, Blitzø and her both trying to console her.

"Aww, the poor thing I take it this is her first time being separated from her husband?"

"First time in forever, I've never seen her so upset. That's the more the reason why I begged Blitzø to call you. I take it he told you the situation?"

"He did, I almost dropped the phone when he told me what had happened. Never before has a human been able to open a portal to our realm...but then again…”

"What, what is it?" You watched as he inspected the wall with a curious stare, running his hand along the crackled wallpaper. You were about to ask again, but noticed his eyes start to glow a blue hue.

"Just as thought, I can still feel the aura it left behind."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"In this case, it might be a bad thing. Years ago, a grimoire from my library went missing after someone was bold enough to break into my home. I tried to pursue the thief myself, only to be outsmarted by them. In it was a slew of forbidden incantations, one in particular was a spell of resurrection."

"Whoa, so are you saying that the guy that opened the portal could be our thief?"

"And the one that took my Moxxie? That gives me another good reason to kill this bastard myself." Millie growled.

"No, I understand you're worried about him, but it's best if only one of you goes. Who knows why this human abducted your husband."

"But--"

"He has a point Millie, it's best that (Y/N) goes alone. And not to sound like a jerk, but you don't work the best after a freak out like that." Blitzø commented, handing you a shoulder bag "I know I look like a parent giving you this, but here's a few things you might need. Some extra ammo, a few smoke bombs, and a flash bang. I could only find one, so make it count, and please be careful."

"Aren't I always? So how are we doing this?"

"Before we do anything I must ask a favor of you my dear. If you can find my grimoire please bring it back for me. However if things get dire, I want you to destroy it."

"Oh, is that possible your highness? I thought they were hard to destroy."

"Because of the magic in them yes, which is why I brought this." You all gasped as he pulled a glowing bottle from his cape pocket, it's contents similar to that of a small flame.

"If that's what I think it is, how did you get it?" Blitzø asked.

"That depends, what are we looking at?" you asked as the bottle was placed in your hand. It was warm to the touch, just enough to heat your palm.

"An Angel's Flame, said to form when an Angel falls in Hell. I've been around for centuries my friends, I've seen many battles with God's messengers. It's the only other thing that can destroy an artifact from Hell once it leaves the Nine Circles. But be cautioned, it can also burn you if you aren't careful. Are you ready to depart?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." you replied, pocketing the bottle.

"Then step back." He removed his hat, taking a steady stance as he extended his arm towards the wall. Just as before, the wall shattered to open a distorted portal "I'll have to hold it open for you, as for how long I can't say. You must be quick, good luck." You looked back at them once more, however your eyes quickly went to Millie. Her worried gaze alone was telling you, begging you to bring her husband back. With a deep sigh, you crossed over into what looked like an abandoned lab. You took out your flashlight, examining the boarded up windows and ralded cabinets. As you ventured out into the hall, you were quick to notice claw marks on the tiles.

'These marks are recent, they have to be Moxxie's.' Alerted by his scream, you pulled out your gun as you started to sprint down the hall You came to a stop at a closed door, hearing frantic voices on the other side.

"Damn it, I told you we should've put it to sleep! Someone get me a sedative, now!" Curious, you carefully grabbed a nearby crate to help you peek through the window. You could see Moxxie was wearing a hospital gown instead of his usual clothes. He was scared, leaping across the shelves to dodge their reach.

"I need it awake during transit Liam! Make sure it doesn't go for the door!" You let out a soft gasp, the second voice coming from the same masked figure that took him.

"I'd appreciate it if you crazy humans would stop calling me 'it'! My name is Moxxie thank you!" he finally spoke, clinging to the wall as one of them tried to grab him again.

"Wait, it talks? You never said it could talk, this is amazing. Note 23: Subject #059 shows signs of fear when under pressure. Also has the ability to speak when confronted." the woman commented, scribbling her 'notes' on a clipboard.

"Subject? Did they take him for a fucking lab experiment or something?"

"This is why I hate you lab rats, you never know how to handle the merchandise." the masked figure grumbled "Now that you've got your damn notes, I need to get ‘Moxxie’ here to the auction. It starts in an hour and if I'm late it's my head."

"Can't we have at least another 20 minutes with him Bart? We still have so many tests to run, did you not see his agility just now? It's simply fascinating, and the fact that he can speak dashes way so many of my previous theories. I need to find my tablet, I have so many notes to revise." Liam replied excitedly, looking over his notes.

"Enough! I need to get him Into the containment chamber and on the truck now." Bart stated, stepping up to try and grab him again.

"G-Get back, leave me alone!!" Moxxie snarled, clawing at his face to rip his mask. The others gasped as he stumbled back, clutching his bleeding eye. With an impatient snarl, he instead knocked over the shelf to make him fall to the ground. Try as he might to crawl away, he was kicked into the door. The force was just strong enough to knock you back as well.

"Ouch, that's another reason for me to put a bullet in that asshole's head. " you grumbled.

"Wait, what was that?" you gasped, quickly crawling behind the stack of crates as the door opened.

"What is it, did you hear something?"

"Yeah, when he hit the door something else fell" He examined the empty hall, picking up the crate you stood on "I'm going hunting, someone else is down here."

"That's impossible, no one else has access to these labs except us. How could anyone else--?"

"Just get that thing in a cage, now. I'm gonna scope the place out, maybe it's that other imp l had to taze." he chuckled, putting your nerves on edge.

“Wait, you had the chance to bring back 2?! Why didn't you take it, can you imagine the breeding experiments we could have done? Was it a female by the way?"

"It was, and I bet every dollar I've got she's here. Now get to it, that thing better be contained by the time l get back." You flinched at his heavy footsteps as he left.

"Sheesh, if only we could get some of that auction money. I wonder how much an imp would be worth to these people." the man wondered, carefully lifting Moxxie into a small cage.

"Never mind that stupid auction, think of the genetics these creatures must have. If we could get the money for our own research, we could make more than we even dreamed of."

"You're forgetting something Sarah, we would need that spell book of his first. I'd give anything just to hold it, imagine the secrets it must hold. I bet he keeps it in his truck. I say we give it a look."

"Sneak into Bart's truck, are you crazy?! That's a suicide mission, no one steps into that Ford except him."

"Oh come on, you're just as curious as I am. If he can make it work I bet we can too."

"I-I don't know Liam…"

"Think of the subjects we could bring back, the money we'd make…”

'Think of the freaks you'd be setting free. Not very bright for scientists are you?' you asked yourself, shaking your head.

"Yeah...But doesn't it also make you wonder, where did he get that book anyway?"

"He did say he's been to Hell and back, I'm sure he meant that literally. Let's get going before he comes back."

"OK fine, but what about this little guy?" Sarah asked, looking back at Moxxie as he laid on his side in the cage.

"He's locked up tight, it's fine. We'll be gone for at least 10 minutes tops, now let's go." As Liam dragged her away, you did a quick scan to make sure you were alone.

"Mox...Moxxie? Snap out of it, it's me, (Y/N)."

"(Y/N)! Oh thank Lucifer, I am so happy to see you. But how did you find me?"

"I’ll explain later, I need to get you out of here." You pulled a bobby pin out of your hair, quickly trying to pick the lock "Did you happen to catch what they were talking about? What was that part about an auction?"

"That guy’s name is Bart Wilson, he's some kind of hunter. Apparently he took me in hopes of selling me to the highest bidder. That's what made me think, what if there's someone else that needs help? There might be another demon here too."

"Even if there is, I didn't hear any mention of one. Plus there wouldn't be enough time to find them anyway. I only came here for you." After some struggle, you finally managed to get the lock undone. As soon as the door opened, you nearly fell over as he hugged you.

"Thank you so much, I owe you for this. Now let's go home, I can't wait to see my Millie." He grabbed your arm to leave, but you remained motionless "(Y/N), what's the matter? Come on, we have to go before they come back"

"Wait! We can't go yet, we need to find Liam and Sarah first."

"You mean go after them, go outside?! No way, not after what I've just been through!"

"Mox! Did you not hear them talking about the grimoire? You won't believe this, but it used to belong to Stolas."

"What?! B-But how is that possible? I know those 2 mentioned him going to Hell and back, but--"

"He did, he was a sinner like me. He somehow managed to steal the book from him and bring himself back to Earth. Before we leave, we have 2 new missions: Get the grimoire, and bring Bart back where he belongs."

"Good luck with that bitch." Bart chuckled, slamming the door behind him. Moxxie cowered behind you, noticing that his clothes were stained with fresh blood. What caught your attention was the book in his hands, also dripping in blood "You want this, too? Good luck, Sarah and Liam didn't have a chance against me. I highly doubt you'll last 10 seconds."

"You killed them, why?"

"What other option was there? If anyone else got a hold of this, it would be Hell on Earth. You gotta have a special kind of control over something like this. Not that a couple of imps would understand. I bet you've never even seen a grimoire before."

"I beg to differ, we work with one every day. How about we make a deal, you give us that book and we let you live, sound fair?" you offered, but noticed he wasn't too interested.

"Or you both get your asses in that cage so I can collect my payment, or I cut your heads off." he countered, pointing his bloodstained machete at you.

"This doesn't look good (Y/N), what do we do?" Moxxie whimpered. You quickly examined the room for a possible escape route, an idea slowly starting to form in your head.

"How about a trade then? You let us go..." You slowly removed your bag, so as not to alert him as you pulled out the glowing bottle "and I give you this. Do you know what this is?"

"That's...an Angel's Flame, perfectly contained, too." he laughed in disbelief, the blade and the book slipping out of his hands.

"(Y/N), what are you--?"

"Just follow my lead, and get ready to run." you whispered "You let us go and this it's yours, deal?"

"You bet your ass it's a deal. To think, I'm about to bring back something from Heaven."

"Well guess what, you thought wrong!" you sneered, tossing the bottle towards the book. Once it shattered, a blinding light filled the room. The next thing you knew, you were on the ground, your vision slowly recovering from the sudden flash. You could feel Moxxie shaking you, trying to snap you out of your daze. You could see that he was trying to you, but his voice was muffled. He managed to get you back on your feet, still trying to shake you awake.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N) snap out of it, we have to get out of here!" he yelled as he pulled you down the hall. However, you both tripped as something grabbed your leg. You looked down, mortified at the grotesque sight before you. Bart's mask had completely burned off, revealing his scarred face to you.

"You, damn you! Don't you know what you've done?! That book was my key to immortality, my ticket outta Hell! Why, why would you destroy it?!"

"After what you've done, bringing it back wasn't an option anymore. If you want to get back at me, you gotta catch me first!" You kicked his face, breaking his nose on impact, but he refused to let you go. If anything he was trying to drag you closer to him. Moxxie bit his arm, forcing him to release you.

"Gah! That does it, I've had with you little freaks!" With an angry growl, he slung him through the door, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Moxxie! Ooh now you're gonna--" You were about to retaliate, until your phone rang "Oh great, fine time for a phone call!" You quickly dashed into the hall, barely dodging a swing from Bart's flaming blade "Hey Blitzø, I can't really talk right now!" you shrieked, continuing to dodge his attacks.

"Then don't talk, just listen. You need to get your ass back over here now!"

"What, why, what's happening?"

"The strain of keeping this portal open is draining Stolas, you need to come back ASAP!"

"P-Please hurry, I can't...hold it...any longer!" he groaned, using both his hands to keep the portal open.

"Oh crap, O-OK, I'll figure it out. See you soon...whoa!" You quickly ducked, the slash of the blade spreading the flames on the wall "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse." you groaned as you picked Moxxie up, carrying him over your shoulder.

"You're not getting away! If I'm gonna burn, you'll burn with me!" Bart roared as he gave chase. Meanwhile on the other side, Stolas was on the verge of collapsing, using whatever energy he had left to keep the portal open.

"Please don't quit yet your highness, they need more time!" Millie pleaded.

"l-I'm sorry...can't..." he panted, exhausted as he fell to his knees.

"Wait, I see them!"

"Get out of the way!" As you were about to jump through, only to have Bart tackle you into the tired prince.

"Oooh, that had to hurt" Blitzø seethed.

"Moxxie!" Millie pulled him from the pile, holding him in her arms "Moxxie, come on sweetie, it's me. Please wake up hun, please..." she sobbed as she stroked his face, but felt a hint of relief as he groaned tiredly.

"Millie...hi..." She giggled as she held him close, crying happy tears.

"Thank you (Y/N), thank you so much."

"Anytime Mills, but hopefully not too soon." you joked as you dusted off your clothes.

"I'm glad you managed to find him, I was afraid I was going to pass out myself. What of the grimoire, did you...?"

"...I had to, he went too far, even killed two others to keep it a secret. Speaking of which, what do we do with him?" you asked, looking at Bart as he scooted back against the wall.

"No, not again, not this again..." he whimpered as you all stared at him.

"Ha! Not so tough now, are you big guy?" you taunted.

"Now now (Y/N) no need for such harsh banter. I already have the perfect punishment in mind for him. Millie was it, don't you have some contained anger to let out? After all, he did take your poor husband from you."

"W-Wait, what?"

"Oh, you didn't know? You just kidnapped the husband of a very protective wife. Care to see what happens when you anger a female imp?" he chuckled, snapping his fingers to restrain him "Here you are my dear, he's all yours."

"Perfect, I might need a few minutes."

"Funny, isn't this the part where you would tell her to go easy on him?" Loona asked, helping Moxxie up.

"Are you kidding me? I was kidnapped, chained to a wall, chased, put in a cage, and I got thrown through a door. So to him, I say no mercy." he responded with a low growl.

"I always knew you had a dark side Moxxie." she laughed as they left the room.

"I'll only be a few minutes guys. If you hear screaming then I'm almost done." she said before shutting the door.

"But isn't that door sound proof?"

"I'm pretty sure that's why she made that comment Loona, she's definitely going to be in there for a while."

"I don't blame her, can't have my top weapons specialist going MIA on us. Glad to have you back Moxxie."

"Glad to be back sir, and can't thank you enough for the rescue (Y/N). I really owe you for this."

"No you don't, I'm just glad I was able to get you out of there."

"Nonsense my dear, such a deed shouldn't go unrewarded. Also you did follow my request through without hesitation. Surely there's something you want in return for your mission." the prince teased.

"Hmm, well, there is one thing that I would like."

**A few days later...**

"Try and stop this Blitzø!" Loona laughed, spiking the volleyball over the net.

"Hey, we said no spiking the ball Loona, I only brought one!" Blitzø yelled as he returned the serve.

"How much do you want to bet that ball either gets lost or deflated before we leave?" you asked as you sipped your drink.

"With those horns, my best guess says deflated." Moxxie joked to make you laugh.

"Either way, this was a great request (Y/N). What made you think of the beach though?" Millie asked.

"I honestly don't know, I guess it's because we all deserve a break after these past few days. Especially the boss, after I heard what he had to do for Stolas, it's safe to say he earned this, too."

"Do I even want to know what happened after we got back?"

"Er...let's just say he couldn't wait to redeem that 'favor'. That's why we didn't see them for most of the day."

"Honestly, I'm not even surprised anymore. Whoa!" You both laughed as a beach ball knocked him out of his chair.

"Whoops, sorry about that Mox! You guys coming in or what?"

"Oh I'm coming in alright, to hit you in the face with this damn thing! I told you to be careful!" Moxxie yelled as he chased him, making you laugh harder. It wasn't long before you and Millie finally joined in on their little game.


	42. Millie x Male Reader: Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Millie has been falling behind on her solo jobs, so Blitzø assigns you to help her with some personal training. Despite the rough start, your target practice gets a little too hands on.

"40%, I dropped to a 40%?! That...That can't be right! I've been taking out at least 10 targets a week, how is my performance score still so low?"

"Millie please, I'm about to explain. Even though you've had a lot of clients, I've had a lot of complaints to deal with.”

"Complaints, about what?"

"Where do I begin? You either left the targets beaten but alive or you killed the wrong person all together." Blitzø replied, tossing several files marked 'Failed' onto the desk. Millie whimpered, ashamed of her sloppy work. "Listen Millie, I know how much you love your flails and spears, but it only gets so much done."

"I know, so what do you suggest?"

"What I'm suggesting should be obvious. Try a different killing method, like...guns! You can't go wrong with a gun, a bit messy sure, but it always gets the job done."

"Um, I don't know about that. You've seen me shoot sir, I have terrible aim. And with Moxxie busy with his own clients, who's going to help me?" she pouted.

"Ah, almost forgot about that. I would help you but I have my own list as well, and Loona is a bit extreme when it comes to weapons of any kind...So that only leaves--" As if on cue, a portal opened with you flying onto the desk screaming

"Yep, landed right on my gun...son of a bitch." you groaned as you held your side. "Oh, hey boss, Millie. Sorry for the rough entrance, but can we please start asking clients if their target has pets? I've put that in the suggestion box at least 10 times!"

"I guess that relates to my question, what happened over there? You literally came in flying, not to mention you almost smashed my favorite mug." your boss whined as he held his '#1 Boss' mug as though it were a baby.

"You and that damn mug swear. What happened was my target had 2 bloodthirsty Dobermans and a very violent German Shepherd. If I had known those damn mutts were in the house wouldn't have stabbed that chick. They caught a whiff of her blood and went crazy! I mean look at my arm, this was from the German Shepherd alone!" They gasped as you held up your bloody arm, covered in teeth marks.

"Maybe I should check the suggestion box more often." Blitzø laughed nervously,

"Yeah, you really should. 'Cause Fun Fact: Even though I'm willing to put up with Loona, I despise dogs even in death."

"I wouldn't say that so loud, she might hear you. Let's get your arm patched up though, that looks like it hurts." Millie proceeded to pull the first aid kit off the wall.

"Like a mother, so what did I crash in on here?"

"Despite you almost breaking my mug...and getting blood on my paperwork, your timing is impeccable. We were just talking about how you will be Millie's gun instructor." he responded with a wide grin.

"Wait, what?!" You winced, Millie having accidentally tightened your bandage "Whoops, sorry (Y/N). But...But why him sir? Can't you do it?"

"I would but I'm already up to my neck with work. And with all these bloodstains I might be here all night, I just finished everything too." he replied with an annoyed groan, picking up one of the stained papers you landed on.

"My bad boss, and what's the matter, Mills? You don't wanna spend time with me?~" you winked at her, only to yell in pain as she tightened the bandage purposefully.

"That's one of the reasons why I don't want your help. I am a married woman and you still…!" she took a breath to calm herself "Sir please, I'm willing to admit he's a good shot, but to have him as a tutor would press on my nerves."

"Ouch, I'm sitting right here Mills." you mockingly pouted.

"Anyway, maybe I can take up a gun course instead? I'm a fast learner and"

"First off, why waste money on that when (Y/N) will help you for free? Also there's no way you can squeeze in that course with your new work schedule. I'm sorry but this is your best bet." With a defeated sigh, Millie looked back to you, rolling her eyes as you blew her a kiss.

"Fine then, but if you get touchy ONE time, you're gonna be my new dart board, got it?"

"Yes ma'am, but since the firing range is getting ready to close we'll have to improvise."

"Um, how do we improvise on that? We can just go tomorrow."

"Can't, I work the morning shift and you at night. Also the sooner we leave, the faster we can get started."

"That's more like it (Y/N), I take it this means you'll help Millie?"

"Of course, anything for my favorite girl.~" Millie squealed, your tail playfully slapping her rear as you passed her.

“Hey, that's strike one (Y/N)! Sir, please…"

"Ah ah ah! I don't want to hear it Millie, you better get going, And I better get down to the copy room...for the 10th time today." he groaned as he gathered the bloodstained papers In a trash bag

"Ugh, if there is a God, please let this night end quickly." Millie muttered to herself.

"Aww, you're so cute when you pout like that." You playfully pinched her cheek, but quickly snatched your hand back as she tried to bite you.

"Sh-Shut up! Are you ready to go or not?"

"Almost, I just need one more thing. Do you still carry shopping bags on you?"

"Um, yes, why?"

"Let me have one, and follow me." Although confused, she dug through her purse and pulled out a shopping bag as you asked. After a while she followed you out to the back of the building.

"Er, why are we out here again? I thought you were gonna help me with my target practice."

"Cool your tits babe, I know what I'm doing.” Without another word, she gasped as she watched you climb into the dumpster "No, no, plastic, broken….ah-ha! Here's one..."

"What in the world are you doing?! You can't just dig through the trash, especially on trash day!" you rolled her eyes as she continued to rant "Hello, are you even listening to me in there?!"

"I am, but I'm a little focused right now. Also, it's a little disappointing as to how many demons don't recycle their bottles." You climbed out of the dumpster, carefully setting down the bag now full of glass bottles. "And how are you gonna practice without targets? You got another bag?"

"Targets, those bottles?"

"Yeah I know, kind of a cheap tactic on the first date." you joked, Millie rolling her eyes in response "Remember what I said about improvising? There's an abandoned parking garage a few blocks from here. It's where I go for some alone time. And can I get that second bag please?"

"Since you said please, I suppose. But isn't that enough? That bag is full to bursting as it is."

"Not to be mean babe, but we'll need some back ups for when you miss." You teased before diving back in, much to her irritation.

"You don't have to be a smartass about it."

"Being a smartass and being honest are 2 different things babe. By the way, why can't your 'husband' help you out again?"

"Could you stop saying it like that?" she seethed "We're trying something a little different, solo jobs. But my score has dropped pretty bad, I work better when I'm with my Moxxie."

"Speaking of Mox, what is his deal with gun safety? It's easy, don't aim the gun at your face or your friends. He has to do a full weapon check every single time I work with him, he takes forever--Wah!!" The dumpster shook for a moment, nearly making you lose the bottles you collected. "Sweet Christ, was that you?"

"Yes, and you better watch who you're talking to. Unlike you at least my husband is careful! Remember last week, that job when we got locked in the boiler room?"

"Oh shit, not that story again..." you mumbled as you hopped out the dumpster.

"Oh yeah, that 'lucky shot' of yours grazed Moxxie's face! You almost killed him!!"

"But I didn't! Sheesh, there were pipes everywhere so I decided to test my luck." you shrugged, but gasped as she pinned you hard against the dumpster.

"Almost getting your coworkers killed isn't how you test your luck! You're an arrogant, careless, egotistical asshole that needs to be more careful!" You awed at Millie's newfound rage, her eyes glowing an eerie yellow light. Rather than being intimidated, you always found yourself strangely attracted to her anger. "And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh no reason, but you're kinda hot when you're pissed.~" With a disgusted groan she let you go.

"Go ahead and be cute, Moxxie won't like you flirting with me."

"Let's not call it flirting, it's more like me pointing out the facts."

"Uh-huh, sure. Are you diving back in or can we go now?"

"Nah this is enough enough, solid ones anyway. I'm amazed I didn't cut myself in there. Anywho, if I'm gonna be your instructor, I've got a few simple rules: Don't question..." You paused, watching her pull out a small notebook and pen. "Is that notebook gonna be a thing with you?"

"I remember things better when I write them down. So what are your rules?"

"Bit of a turn off but OK. Rule 1: Don't question my methods. When it comes to guns and rifles I'm self-taught. Meaning you're gonna learn everything i know. Rule 2: Once we get to actually handling the weapons, you will use whatever I give you, no questions asked. And rule 3: Under NO circumstances are you to fire (nickname), they’re all mine and mine alone, got it?"

"Got it, is there anything else?"

"Hmm, try not to fall too hard for me. A lot of girls tend to have a thing for their teachers.~" you playfully winked, much to her disapproval.

"Never mind me taking notes, is your flirting going to be a regular thing?" she shot back.

"Maaaybe.~" you chuckled.

"Should've known, let's get this over...with?" Her words escaped her as she awed at the (F/C) sports car you approached.

"What's up, you coming or what?"

"Wait, this is  **your** car?! How did you...where did you..." You laughed as you popped the trunk.

"Yup, I work at a bar on the weekends. Combined those tips with my check, knew a guy at the dealership, and poof. This baby was all mine within the first few weeks. You can put your stuff in the trunk, I just had the seats redone. As she passed by the car, she awed at the dark interior.

"Are those leather seats, and LED lights?!" she squealed as she watched the colors cycle "Er, I-I mean, it's impressive, for a car I guess." You laughed as she caught herself.

"I thought I turned those off. Aw well, I'll change the battery later. After you milady." Like a gentleman, you opened the door for her.

"If I didn't know any better. I'd say you're trying to impress me." she crossed her arms.

"Pft, what? No, of course not. This is just me giving you a ride. Now come on, the longer you gawk over my ride the less time we'll have." She jumped as you started the car, revving up the engine. "Easy Mills, we haven't pulled out yet."

"So, safe to say you speed out of here every night?" she asked, fumbling in putting on her seatbelt.

"On any other night yes, but I'll take it easy for your sake." With that, you were both on your way down the road "Be honest with me Mills, you've really never fired a gun before?"

"Um, it's not that I haven't fired one. The real issue is my aim is terrible. Last time l used Moxie's gun I got lucky…I'm just surprised that I was able to hit the alarm AND that guy firing at us."

"I remember that job, that shot was literally a happy accident?"

"Yeah, although it saved our skins, it's not a moment I'm too proud of…" she sighed, resting her head against the window.

"You know what, how about some music?" At a glance, she noticed your radio come on with a white light. You hummed to the song as you increased the volume.

"I know that song, that's Bentley Jones isn't it?"

"Yep, one of my friends kept shoving his music in my face. After a while I started to like it. I swear she's obsessed, she says I sound like him when I sing."

"Really? I can't say I've heard you sing, can I hear?"

"Excuse me?"

"Only because I'm curious, this is my favorite song too. Just sing the chorus for me, please." You tried to keep your eyes on the road, but it was difficult to ignore her pleading eyes. With a defeated sigh, you lowered the volume and followed the lyrics.

[ (Video: Bently Jones, Come And Get Me) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOwBe8Nt06c)

Listening to your performance, she couldn't hold back in joining in. She didn't even notice you had stopped singing to admire her voice. After your karaoke session, you finally arrived at the parking garage.

"Your friend was right, you really do sound like him."

"Yeah, guess I'll take that as a compliment. Tell me, does Moxxie ever sing for you?"

"Nice try, and yes, he does sing for me." You rolled your eyes as she left the car. "So, uh...do you come out here often?"

“Whenever I have a bad day or want to test out a new weapon. Why, you're not scared are you?" you teased.

"No, I just don't like abandoned places too much. Are you sure it's just us here?"

"Positive, and don't worry. You've got me to protect you.~" you flinched as she snarled at you "Hey, take it easy! Do you really think I'd take you somewhere that isn't safe?"

"Well...no, I guess not. Can we get started now?" You chuckled as you lined up the bottles.

"So, you've got a nice set of pipes too. Did you ever sing before I.M.P.?"

"Actually yes, I used to do song covers on HellTube. You wouldn't believe the number of messages I've gotten asking me to come back."

"You should, and if you wanna collab--"

"Don't push it (Y/N)." You laughed at her quick change of tone. "Changing the topic, what are we starting with?"

"Straight to business I see. We're gonna start with an old favorite of mine, a Blaser R8." Mille whimpered as you placed the rifle in her hands.

"Uh, it's kinda heavy. i-is it wise to start with a gun this big?"

"Funny, I thought you liked them big.~" She blushed heavily, watching your hand suggestively stroke the barrel of the gun to meet her hand.

"One more joke like that and you're going to be my first target."

"I wouldn't mind.~"

"I-I didn't mean it like that, you pervy son of a--!" You both yelled in alarm as the gun went off, taking out several bottles. "...Oops."

"Huh, not bad for a rookie. But pro tip, whenever you're handed a weapon, check to see if the damned safety is off. You could've shot me just now."

"What if I was trying to?" she replied crudely.

"Love you too, Mills. Also that blast kinda knocked you back a little didn't it?"

"Yeah, it's got a bit of a kick."

"That's called recoil, try setting up on these crates. Keep your feet firmly planted on the ground, and the scope is your friend. Just align the center of the crosshair with your target and fire away."

"Right, just align the--" she shrieked as she fired the next round, feeling the rifle push into her shoulder.

"Your grip is way off, hold it too tight and it goes off too soon. Hold it too loose and it'll jump out of your hands. You need a good balance between the two, like this." She blushed as you came up behind her, your hand gently overlapping hers on the gun "Hm? No snappy comments this time?"

"O-Only because you're helping me. Just don't let your hands wander, got it?"

“Whatever you say babe, now try again. Just aim, and fire when you're ready." Millie took a deep breath, eyeing the bottle through the scope before taking the shot.

"I did it, I did it! And I didn't miss!" she squealed as she hugged you. However, she quickly stepped back, blushing furiously, "Er, th-thanks for the support I mean. Sorry, I'm so used to hugging Moxxie..."

"Hey, I don't mind. You gotta tell me though, what made you guys want to go solo anyway?"

"it was my stupid idea, that and he thinks I can't handle myself. I mean come on, that time we got separated I held my own just fine."

"Oh boy, here comes the rant..." you joked as you dug through the ammo bag, surprising her as you tossed her a beer.

"I was wondering why that bag was so heavy. Who stores beer in their ammo bag?"

"I do, and it's your own fault for insisting on carrying it." You both laughed. After sometime, and a few beers, you both spent the rest of the night talking.

"So then…So then he said 'You need me for this job, there's no way you can do it alone!' Can you believe that?" she slurred, chugging the last of her drink.

"Wow, now I see why you wanted to go solo. But to change the subject, check this out." You did the same, making sure the can was empty. You tossed it into the air, taking 3 good shots to keep it airborne before it hit the street below.

"That was awesome (Y/N)!" Millie giggled as she hugged you.

"Ah ah, wait for it..."

"Dammit (Y/N), again, really?!" a pedestrian on the street yelled. You both laughed as he continued to rant. As you calmed down, you were caught off guard with a kiss.

"You're a fun guy (Y/N), do you think I'm fun too?~" she asked coyly, wrapping her tail around you.

"Believe me I do...but I better get you home. I'm sure Mox is about to have a heart attack wondering where you are."

"Aww forget Moxxie, right now I want you.~"

"W-Wait, when you say 'want'--" She cut you off with another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. You moaned, feeling her tongue slowly tease yours. You carefully laid her on the ground, taking off your jacket. Just as you were about to remove her shirt, something told you to stop.

"What, what's the matter?" You looked down at the drunk imp before you, sighing as you helped her stand.

"It's...I can't..."

"What?"

"I can't do this Mills, you're drunk, it's not right."

"It's OK, I don't mind.~" she giggled, playfully lifting up her shirt. Which, you in turn, quickly pulled back down.

"OK, you've definitely had one too many. I'm taking you home, now." you insisted, lifting her over your shoulder.

"Nooo, I don't wanna go home yet!" She whined, hitting and kicking at you as you carried her to your car.

"Geez, you only had 5 cans. Didn't think you would be such a lightweight."

"Oh ha ha, very funny (Y/N). I didn't think you of all imps *hic* would be such...such a prude. The one time I'm horny and you don't want me..." she started to cry. The very word 'horny' made you freeze, biting your lip with regret.

'Fight the urge (Y/N), fight the urge.' you told yourself. As soon as you sat her in the back of the car, her tail caught you again, making you fall on top of her. "Millie, I am not in the mood for this."

"You aren't, but I am.~" She tried to kiss you again only to be blocked by your hand.

"Enough, just take a nap and enjoy the ride."

"Fine, you're no fun." she pouted, but soon yawned, finally drifting off. With a relieved sigh, you draped your jacket over her like a blanket.

**The next day...**

"I don't know what you did (Y/N), but Millie is really in the game today. She actually asked to use the RB, the R8! That's one of the biggest rifles we have, and she handled it like a pro.~" Moxxie swooned.

"Glad you approve, but we only covered that rifle Mox. We didn't really get to go over pistols."

"It's fine, it's not like you can do a weapons crash course in one night. Also I do appreciate you bringing her home before midnight Millie isn't too much of a night owl." As if on cue, you looked up to see her leaving Blitzø's office. "Speak of the cutie, there's my Millie. What was it you needed to see Blitzø about?"

"Oh, I uh…” she glanced at you nervously, watching you turn your gaze to the floor "I wanted him to re-work my schedule again, so (Y/N) can keep giving me these lessons at a better time."

"Really, that's great. I was almost afraid you wouldn't warm up to the idea."

"Yeah, me too." you commented.

"I know, but I'm glad I gave it a chance. Could I talk to you for a moment (Y/N), it won't be long, I promise."

"I actually--"

"It's fine, best you guys review your next course." Moxxie chuckled, kissing his wife's cheek before departing.

"Look, I didn't tell him about the kiss if that's what you're worried about."

"Wait, you didn't? And you remember that?"

"Yes...I also remember you being a gentleman while I was acting like that. I'm never myself when I'm drunk, I'm quite a lightweight when it comes to drinking…" she giggled sheepishly "You had your chance with me but you didn't take it. Would you mind me asking why?" You hesitated for a moment, thinking hard about the question.

"That's the question of the hour isn't it? I guess it's because you were drunk, I admit I'm a pervert but I've got standards."

"Even when you flirt with married women?" she crossed her arms with a smug grin.

"Yes, even when I flirt with married women. That and I guess i didn't want to lose your respect. The whole flirting game is OK with me, I just...I don't..." You blushed as she kissed your cheek.

"It's OK, I wasn't trying to put you on the spot. It's nice to know you have your limits though, I appreciate that." As she passed by you, she shrieked as you smacked her rear.

"(Y/N), really?!"

“What? I assumed everything was back to normal." you joked.

"What?! We just had a tender moment and you… Oh forget it!" she seethed, making you laugh as she stormed off. As she left, she strangely found herself smiling at your usual antics. As you said, things were back to normal.


	43. 🔞 Millie x Female Reader: A Little Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Millie loves her husband, hearing about your sexual exploits makes her a little bi-curious.

"Yes! It's finally Friday night, and you know what that means."

"Girls Night!" You and Millie squealed, making Loona roll her eyes.

"As much fun as we usually have, why is it you 2 are always more excited than me?"

"That's a mystery for another night, for now I've got the best venue for us. You know that new spa that opened up a while ago?"

"You mean the one that costs an arm and a leg to get a reservation for?" Loona asked, but noticed the grin on your face "No fucking way, (Y/N) you got us in?!"

"How, don't you know how expensive the treatments are?"

"I have my ways ladies, I figured a spa was perfect because tonight is also story night. And I've got a whole arsenal of tales to tell."

"Please tell me you're gonna tell us about last night, what happened on that last job?" Loona asked eagerly.

"Ah ah ah, you know I don't do spoilers Loona." you chuckled, checking your phone "Look at that, the limo is waiting for us. They came earlier than I thought, guess I owe the driver a tip."

"A limo, you got us a limo too?!" Millie awed.

"Actually the  _ owner _ got us a limo...ooh, complete with pink champagne too."

"Get out, how in the...You fucked the guy didn't you?" Loona asked.

"Maybe.~" you winked.

"You did what?! Really (Y/N), why is it every time you pick the location it always involves you sleeping with someone?" Millie asked, sounding less than amused.

"Oh don't be such a killjoy Mills, who hasn't done that? I'll also have you know I don't do it all the time. Last time...no wait...The time before that I didn't do it."

"Uh-huh, sure you didn't."

"I didn't! it was the owner's sister, that doesn't count." you argued, making Loona laugh and Millle's jaw drop.

"Wow (Y/N), didn't know you swung that way too."

"Yeah, don't pat me on the back just yet. I keep getting calls from that clingy bitch, now I know how Blitzø feels. So are we gonna stand around here or are we going out? Let's go!"

**Later at the spa...**

"This is the life, I am never leaving.~" Loona moaned, happily enjoying her massage.

"Better get used to it Loonie, 'cause I'm VIP for life."

"As much as I disapprove of your special methods, at least it has its perks." Millie giggled, joining you in the hot tub "If I had known we were going to a spa I would have brought my swimsuit. It feels weird getting into a hot tub...naked..."

"Are you kidding? I love it, you can feel the jets better this way." you teased, making her shriek as you activated a jet behind her back.

"(YN) don't do that!!" she whined as she splashed you.

"Hey easy, I was just kidding Mills. So, who wants to start off the stories tonight?"

"Nice try (Y/N). Millie started last time so it's your turn. Please start with the last job you did. I'm dying to know how you got out of there." Loona playfully begged, her tail wagging slightly.

"OK fine, but this might not be a story Mills will like."

"Don't tell me...Did you...with a human?!"

"Hey, some human men really know how to deliver. So my target owned a club and it was a nightmare trying to get inside. One of his security guards spotted me and you guys know I don't like having to kill witnesses unless I have to. He chases me to a storage room, tackles me, and gets my mask off"

**────── 〔Flashback〕──────**

"Wh-What the hell--?!" You quickly forced the man off of you, pinning him to the ground with a blade to his neck.

"Look pal, scream and I'll slit your throat. If you manage to run I'll have to shoot you, and I'd rather not have to. You understand that hun?"

"I-I got it, but what are you?"

"Weeelll if I tell you I'll have to kill you..." Curious, you took off his sunglasses to get a better view of his face "Shit, you're actually kinda cute. You got a name hun?"

"Uh, thanks I guess, I'm Cody.”

"OK Cody, how about we make a deal? We get better acquainted and you don't tell your boss you saw me?"

"I don't know, just got this job and..." Cody blushed, becoming tongue tied as you slowly undid the zipper on your jumpsuit. He bit his tip, admiring your (f/c) underwear "And...he's kind of an asshole anyway.~"

"That a boy, now relax and enjoy the ride.~"

**────── 〔🖤〕──────**

"What Cody forgot to mention was I was his first. To think, his first time was with an imp who was about to kill his asshole boss." you and Loona laughed.

"Oh my God I knew it, no wonder it took you so long to get back" she snickered.

"Ugh, you are impossible (Y/N)."

"No no no, what's impossible is me getting away from Octavia. I swear that girl was--"

"Octavia, as in Stolas' daughter Octavia?! What happened, when did you...?!"

"Funny, I thought you hated my stories Millie." you teased, making her blush.

"I-I'm only curious because she's a princess. What were you doing at Stolas' mansion anyway?"

"Ohh I remember that, Blitzø asked her to get that book back after he lost it in a poker game. If you ask me that's good karma, that's what he gets for stealing it to begin with. Loona laughed. "You never did tell me, how did that work out for you?"

"Total. Train. Wreck." you groaned, chugging your champagne "I thought that guy's sister was bad, Tavi was worse! Blitzø told me Stolas was having a party for her, meaning everyone would be in the ballroom, right? He gave me the 'tip' to sneak in from the garden side, that was the biggest mistake of my career. Me being an idiot I assumed the room was empty."

**────── 〔Flashback〕──────**

"Not another step, or I'll shoot." You froze, hearing the gun click behind your head.

"Shit, it's never easy is it?" you muttered.

"Turn around slowly, hands up."

"Look princess, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm only here for--"

"My father's library, I know. Why do you insist on pestering him with this nonsense? Didn't you have enough of him during your last visit"?" she asked, sounding almost disgusted.

"What, you think I..." You could only laugh at her assumption "Look sweetie, I think you're a little confused. My boss is the one fucking your dad, not me."

"What, so father was...I should have known, a male imp would suit his tastes wouldn't it?" she sighed, placing the gun back in the drawer.

"You know who I'm talking about?"

"Yes, I overheard him talking on the phone once. Someone named Blitzø seems to have caught his eye, and Mother isn't too happy about it."

"Yeah, it's a real bummer. Look your highness, I'm just here for a book and this is literally my first time here. Any chance you could point me to your dad's library?" you asked, trying to move things along. She grinned walking over to you, pinning you to the door. "Uh, is that a no?"

"Call it a maybe, my dear. You won't be the only one leaving this room empty handed.~" Your eyes widened as she reached for your zipper, undoing your jumpsuit.

"P-Princess Octavia, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're flirting with me."

"And if l am, you wouldn't deny your princess would you?~"

"I'm not saying I wouldn't, but--"

"I must confess, I always thought imps were far below me. However hearing the way father talks to this Blitzø makes me curious. If he can put him in an amorous state, I wonder what you can do.~" Before you could even protest, her beak caught your lips in a passionate kiss. Your mind told you to fight it, but your body gave in as she pulled down your suit.

"Wow, like father like daughter I see." you nervously joked, moaning softly as she kissed her way up your torso.

"Oh hush, now here's how this will work. If you want that book so badly, you'll do as I say. If not then I'll turn you in, sound fair?"

"Guess so, not that I have a choice now--Whoa!" The princess eagerly pulled you to the bed, undoing her dress. 'Oh God what have I gotten myself into?’ you thought to yourself regretfully.

**────── 〔🖤〕──────**

"Oh boy, was she just as bad as Stolas?" Millie asked.

"Yep, but hot damn she was good. As soon as she got out of that dress, she went down on me so fast I didn't have a chance to fight back. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind a little girl-on-girl action but she was  _ very _ eager to get out of that dress."

"Hm, define eager…"

"Like in heat eager, as soon as she got naked she practically attacked me. I'm amazed I can still walk after that night." You didn't notice Millie blush, her legs shifting under the water.

"This is why I love your stories (Y/N), you always get into some crazy shit. But that was what, a month ago with Via? Did she call you after that?"

"No, she's mostly been sexting me. She's a sweet lay but now I have 2 clingy bitches on my ass. Raise or not, that is the first and last time I ever do Blitzø a favor! I am  **never** going back to that mansion again."

"I wouldn't either, but how have you been handling this?" Millie asked.

"Uh...remember that time I dashed to the bathroom when I got that phone call? That was her, and phone sex is not my forte." you replied sheepishly, both of them howling with laughter. Even Loona's masseuse was laughing.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to hold it in, but that last story broke me." she laughed.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. And you get a bonus tip if you don't repeat any of these stories."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she winked, resuming the massage.

"Hey (Y/N)...can l ask you something?" Millie asked, scooting closer to you.

"Hm? Look, if you want me to stop with the sex stories--"

"It's not that, I um...Could we move this to the sauna? It's an…intimate question." The word 'intimate' grasped your attention. You looked at her, noticing her starting to blush as she looked away.

"OK then. We're heading to the sauna Loona."

"OK...Lower, lower...that's the spot.~" she moaned again, making you laugh as you grabbed your robe.

"She can deny it all she wants, but she is such a puppy." you joked, but noticed she was unresponsive. "Hey, you OK Mills?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine, I just. wanted to ask you something. When you said you don't mind a little girl-on-girl action, w-would that imply that you've seduced other women besides Octavia?"

"Technically she flirted with me/blackmailed me, so she doesn't count. Other than that yeah, I have. Be it human or fellow demon, I tend to get around." Millie watched you sit on the bench, her eyes scanning you vividly as you opened the upper half of your robe to let in the steam "Why do you ask? Hello, Millie?" You snapped your fingers to regain her attention "You still with me, why did you ask?"

"Uh, I um, the thing is..." You watched her curiously as she approached the door, not noticing her turn the lock "I didn't think it would be so hard for me to say this, but I'll get to the point. The reason why I don't like your stories is because they make me...feel things..."

"Uh, before I make a possible innuendo, could you be a bit more specific with me?"

"Really, what I'm saying should be obvious! Your stories are always so kinky, so sexy, it's enough to make me wet sometimes. The reason why being Moxxie and I have been on bed rest for too long now. I haven't had sex in 5 months, don't you know how awful that is for a married woman?!" she huffed, leaving you to stare at her in shocked awe.

"Whoa, OK there Millie let's calm down...M-Millie?" You blushed as she sat on your lap, her robe open just enough for you to see her cleavage.

"(Y/N), I'm just a little curious. How did those girls feel when they were with you? And more importantly, how will it feel?~" she asked, her tone of voice suddenly shifting to a sultry one as she opened her robe.

"M-Millie, are you sure you want--?" Although you couldn't get the question out, she answered you with a passionate kiss. You were quick to submit, moaning softly as you held her close. Millie giggled, feeling you pull her robe the rest of the way down, "L-Like I was saying, are you sure you want this?" you asked, just before you began kissing her breasts.

"I'm sure, now take me.~" You quickly discarded your robe as she laid back on the bench. You kissed her neck, gradually working your way down her torso. She let out a small gasp, startled to feel your tongue tease her clit. You could feel her legs trembling against your face, her voice ringing with pleasure as your tongue explored her loins further.

"Aww, shaking already Mills? We're just getting started.~" you teased, making her squirm even more as you resumed at a quicker pace. At this point you were up on your knees, her legs resting comfortably on your shoulders. Her breath quickened with each stroke of your tongue. Just as she felt herself reach her peak, you disappointed her as you came to a stop.

"H-Hey, why did you stop? I was so close..."

"I know, but I'm not letting you have all the fun.~" You carefully set her legs down and straddled one of them, making her moan louder as you came in contact with her "There, now we both get something out of this." You started to grind against her at an easy pace, your moaning soon in sync with hers.

"(Y/N), faster, please!~" she begged, her claws digging into the bench as you obliged her request. It wasn't long now, you could feel her love juices and yours running down your leg. With a relieved sigh, you laid back on the bench, giving your body a chance to rest.

"Hot damn, and I thought it was hot in here already. You sure that was your first time with a chick?"

"Positive, and it was so worth it. Any chance you're up for round two?~"

"Wait, what? Whoa!" Her tail was quick to grab your waist, pulling you closer to her.

"Come on (Y/N), I've heard your stories. You can't be tired after that."

"Easy there Millie, as hot as that was I gotta say no. Plus it's getting late, I'm sure Loona is wondering what's keeping us. And I gotta get you back home to…" At that moment you had a startling realization. You not only had sex with Millie, but in the heat of the moment you forgot that she was married to the most possessive imp you have ever known.

"(Y/N), what's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Um...have you and Moxxie ever talked about your little 'bed rest'?"

"Believe me, Satan knows I've tried. By the time we get home he's too tired to do anything. But I see what you're driving at, if he found out about this he would have such a fit."

"So we're not gonna speak of this ever again? This was a one-time thing, right?"

"Of course, and even though i came on kinda strong I'm glad my first time with a woman was with you. Those other gals were very lucky." she giggled, making you blush as she kissed your neck.

"Millie, we're not doing it again." She backed away with a disappointed whimper.

**The next day** ..

"Finally, there you are (Y/N). You're really cutting it close today."

"Save it Loona, last night was...er...a bit too steamy for me. So how was your massage, you seemed to enjoy it."

"Don't tell Blitzø i said this, but it was like Heaven. That masseuse had the hands of an angel, I have never woken up so relaxed. Please tell me we can go back on your pick, I never did get to go to the sauna--" The mention of the sauna made you blush heavily, "That reminds me, I kinda heard what Millie said about a talk. What was that about? I waited for you guys forever."

"Heh, funny you mention the sauna Loona. There's something I wanna--" You were cut off to hear Blitzø and Moxxie arguing "And there they go, $10 says it's about Blitzø stalking again."

"$20."

"Deal.”

"Now I understand why you hate my little visits. I had no idea you were having…bedroom difficulties." Blitzø laughed.

"For the 8th time, it's not like that!!" Moxxie roared "If anything I am heavily blaming this on you!"

"Hey, just because I pop by every now and then--"

"It's not that...Well, 80% of the time it is, but it's this crazy scheduling! You know I'm a morning person, you know how I get when I'm tired, so why are you putting me on night jobs?!"

"Because for some unknown reason Millie works better at night, and she works even better with you. It was her request so take it out on her." Moxxie froze, turning to his wife on shock "Wait...she didn't tell you?"

"No, and the question is why. Why did you ask to have our schedule readjusted, and without telling me?"

"I'm sorry hun, but since you're always tired figured it wouldn't matter. We hardly have any 'us time' once we're off. And on our days off you still barely touch me!"

"Oh boy, husband and wife fight." Loona snickered.

"OK Mills, let's not bring this up--"

"On our days off?" Moxxie cut you off "No, those were your days off. Did you forget that on occasion I have to  **chase** my targets too?! By the time I catch them I'm too tired to move!"

"And too tired to screw..." she muttered, Blitzø quickly covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Excuse me?! Are we really going to have this argument again?!"

"No you're not," you tried to intervene again "we've got a lot of clients today so let's--"

"It's hard to ‘perform’ when you're tired! You should know this,  **you're** just as sluggish when you don't sleep!" he shot back, Millie gasping in shock.

"You take that back!"

"Why do you keep butting in? It's fun watching them fight." Blitzø snickered.

"Boss you don't understand, the other night Millie and I..." You whispered the rest into his ear, making his jaw drop. "Yeah, and I'm afraid Millie might--"

"Well (Y/N) didn't think I was sluggish!" she yelled, quickly covering her mouth, desperately wishing she could take her words back.

"...do that." you whimpered, your hand meeting your forehead.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"Better get a head start while you can (Y/N)." Blitzø whispered to you.

"N-Nothing! I just...meant that.“

"Did you...and with..." Stunned, he couldn't even form the full question.

"OK yes, I had sex with (Y/N)! Last night actually, and she was amazing.~" she moaned, however her bliss quickly turned to fear. Moxxie was snarling, his eyes flashing yellow as he glared at you.

"Uh, for what it's worth there was champagne involved aaaaand--"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" You ran off screaming as he gave chase, leaving the others in shocked awe.

"You were only saying that to piss him off, right?" Loona asked

"Actually no, I should've known he would react like that."

"Wait, so you two really had sex?! Wow Millie, that desperate for a lay huh?" she laughed.

"Can you really blame me? Her stories got to me more than I thought, especially the one with Octavia."

"Hold it, she's the imp Stolas was talking about? She slept with Octavia?! Damn it all it had to be her!" Blitzø groaned, his head resting on Loona's desk.

"Do I dare ask why this is a bad thing?"

"It's bad because he caught her sexting someone, and all she told him was that it was an imp. For a while he thought it was me, I've never even met that brat!"

"Wow, (Y/N) has a bad habit of screwing people over doesn't she?" Loona snickered.

"Speaking of (Y/N), didn't they run towards the armory?" Millie asked, putting them all on high alert as they took off down the hall to help you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first crack at a lesbian sex scene...I did my best...


	44. Millie x Brotherly Male Reader: Physical Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Moxxie suggests they take a 'break', you're the only shoulder Millie has to cry on.

"...OK, I've been waiting for at least 2 hours. Loona, Have you seen Millie?" you asked, but turned to see she was still texting "Hello, Earth to Loona! Have you seen Mills or not?"

"What am I, her mom?" she replied dryly, her eyes still glued to her phone.

"Thanks for the info, really helpful. She's supposed to be my partner today and I'm behind schedule thanks to her."

"This wouldn't be the first time she's been late (Y/N). Just go without her."

"Oh no, the last time I took a job alone almost got stranded. The worst part is I got stuck in a church, I'm not taking that risk again. I'm going to the armory, if she comes in tell her I'm still waiting." As you reached the armory, you flinched to the sound of a loud crash. "What the hell?" Opening the door, you gasped to see Millie on her knees crying. What shocked you the most was the mess of weapons on the walls and hundreds of bullets scattered on the floor. "...Millie?" She gasped, looking up at you with red eyes.

"(Y-Y/N), I was just...um...how long were you standing there?"

"Not long enough, what happened here?"

"There uh, m-must've been a break in or something I was trying to clean and--"

"Mills, I heard that crash before I got the door open. Also you were crying, I can tell because your make up is running." She looked at the floor as you kneeled before her "Talk to me Millie, what's the matter?" You looked worried as she stared at you, tears flooding her eyes once again. With a loud sob she nearly knocked you back as she hugged you. "Whoa! H-Hey, easy, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"M-M-Moxxie. w-we fought...a-and..." she continued to cry into your chest, every other word in her response either muffled or indistinct.

"OK, so you and Moxxie had an argument?" you guessed, feeling her nod "And then what, what did he say to you?"

"H-He said that we should take a break and...and...I MISS MY MOXXIE!!" she wailed. You held her close, gently stroking her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Shh, let it out Mills, I got you. Come on, let's get that makeup cleaned off." you helped her stand, carefully walking her around the scattered ammo. You sat her on the edge of the sink, wetting a paper towel to clean her face.

"Th-Thank you, I'm sorry…can't stop crying "she sniffled.

"It's OK, I almost got the mascara off. You really trashed the armory though, better add ‘fix the rifle rack’ to my list of things to do today." you joked, happy to get a giggle out of her sniffles.

"I really made a mess back there didn't I?"

"Ohh yeah, Blitzø is going to lose it when he sees that. Not to pry, but what made you think that thrashing up our guns would make you feel better?”

"I don't really know, I saw the rifles and thought about Moxxie. He always picked a rifle as his weapon."

"Hey, let's not start the water works again. You already stained my shirt." you joked again, making her giggle.

"I'm sorry, guess I owe you a new...Wait, is that an Angel Dust shirt? Really (Y/N)?"

"Ah! Before you say anything. I don't swing that way, alright? It's laundry day, I have a lazy ass roommate, and this was the only clean shirt he had to lend me. Although I'm sure he gave me this to screw with me." you replied swiftly, making her laugh uncontrollably "Oh, I see, my embarrassment and public shame makes you feel better."

"I-It's not that, it's how fast you came up with that excuse. Did you really not have any other shirts?"

"No, because that horny asshole spends more money on Angel's movies than he does on anything else. I told him to use that money on the laundry. But what does that pervy asshole do? He gets a fucking PornHub subscription, I am so close to kicking him out."

"Yikes, does he have a job?"

"He says he leaves for work, but I don't see a dime from him come rent day. I knew living alone was the better move, but that's enough about me though. At the risk of you crying again, what were you both fighting about?" You noticed her hesitate, biting her lip nervously.

"It's gonna sound silly, but recently I've been asking Blitzø if we could do some more jobs together. Moxxie had the nerve to say I was being clingy, said he needed his space. I argued with him saying I only wanted to spend more time with him, because of our hours we always come home tired. I figured if we can't relax together at home, maybe we can get some together at work. The next thing I knew...he was just gone."

"Wait, what do you mean gone? I mean he actually clocked out like 10 minutes ago."

"No (Y/N), I meant he left our home. He packed up some clothes, took his car and left. He didn't even tell me where he was going. He only left a note saying ‘I need my space, take care of yourself’. Sure I see him in passing but he doesn't even look at me, doesn't even say hi."

"Wow, I don't know what pisses me off more: him leaving without a word or him giving you the silent treatment. I can't believe I didn't notice, how long has this been going on?"

"About a week now, I guess all the pent up anger finally let itself out when I wrecked the armory. I need a safer outlet for all this." she hung her head, shamefully thinking about her tantrum from earlier.

"Hmm, I think I have an idea. When I'm stressed I hit the gym, a few rounds on the punching bag usually helps me calm down. Worst case scenario, I end up fucking up a punching bag instead of hurting someone else."

"Oh, that's a good idea, but I'm not a big fan of gyms. The last time I went Mox almost got into a fight with a guy that wouldn't stop taking pictures of me."

"Screw those pervs, if anyone has wandering eyes I'll deal with it. But really though, you want to hit the gym after work?"

"...Oh alright, I mean better a practice dummy than someone else right?"

"Weeeeell, I never said you were going to use a dummy."

**After work, at the gym...**

"Wait, you want me to hit you? Is that really safe, l-I mean I don't want to hurt you." she hesitated as she watched you climb up into the ring.

"Trust me, it'll help you out to have a moving target. Lord knows it's helped me out, and yet I still ended up in Hell." Before she could protest further, she blushed as you removed your shirt, revealing a stunning 6 pack. "Hey, my eyes are up here Mills.” you teased, making her face turn a deeper crimson.

"S-S-Sorry you just, um...oh wow.~" You laughed as you helped her into the ring "S-So, how often do you work out?"

"At least 4 times a week, amazed I can get any time in with my new hours."

"Oh, that would be my fault then. You know, with the whole…"

"Yeah, it's alright, no one could've seen this coming though. Try not to beat yourself up about this, OK? The whole point of us being here is to help you relax." You gently held up her hand, making her blush again as you held yours up against hers.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Comparing your hand size to mine, for some stupid reason they still haven't gotten women's boxing gloves yet. Looks like you're a men's small, if that's too tight we can give you a medium. Then again most of these are sized too big, this is why I bring my own. A lot of this equipment isn't too reliable, the more the reason why you'll be sparring with me instead."

"Uh-huh, sure." Her eyes were glued to you as you rummaged through the bin of mismatched gloves. She bit her lip, watching each muscle move as you kept digging.

"You got really quiet back there Mills, you OK?"

"What? Oh I'm fine, great, fantastic..." she trailed off, lost in your biceps.

"Try not to drool on me Millie. Here, these should fit."

"Thanks...I'm sorry just…never realized how fit you were until now.~"

"I appreciate the comment, but try to focus. Are you ready?"

"Wait, we're starting, now? Whoa!" she shrieked, falling back on the mat as she barely dodged your kick "What the hell (Y/N), I wasn't ready!"

"That's how a real fight goes Millie, come on. Gloves up, guard up, let's go."

"OK, this went from possibly fun to stressful fast. Can we try something...else?!" she yelled again, flinching as you raised your arm. With a reluctant sigh you merely gave her a small pat to the head.

"This is going to take a lot of work. Tell you what, we both have Friday's off, right? How about we meet up here in the morning for some sparring?"

"I don't know, can't we do something else?"

"Do you want to risk messing up the armory again? You've got a lot of pent up stress because of this 'break’ it's safer for you to let it out here versus you hurting someone." you argued. Millie weighed her options carefully, knowing you were right.

"Fine, only on the condition you buy me breakfast." she added, making you laugh.

"Fair enough, breakfast then spar, deal?"

"Deal." With a handshake, you sealed your agreement. After about 3 weeks however, Millie found herself sprawled out on the mat, heaving from exhaustion.

"This is sad, we're only on week 3 and we fought for like 10 minutes. How are you tired already?" you asked, sipping your water.

"Because...you move...faster...than me!" she panted "For the love of Lucifer can we PLEASE do something else? Run the track, jump rope, I'll even settle for weight lifting!"

"Nope, you need to get this anger out the old fashioned way. Since you get winded so easily, I take it you've never been in a fight." you stated as you helped her up.

"Uh, not really. I usually try to avoid confrontation, when it comes to my targets however I mostly catch them by surprise...Then again, I had Moxxie with me each time."

"News flash Mills, you don't have him anymore You're 'on a break', remember?" you replied crudely, noticing her make a tight fist.

"You don't have to say it like that, he'll come back!" she yelled as she lunged at you. She gasped as you grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back "H-Hey, let me go!"

"This is another reason why we're doing this, if he doesn't come back then what? If he can't help you when you're in trouble, just like you are right now, what will you do?" you asked, pushing her down "Because like that you could've been raped, or even killed."

"(Y/N), where is this coming from? What's gotten into you?"

"I'm giving you the facts, did you forget we're literally in Hell? My mom always told me anything can happen to you if you aren't ready. Despite that great advice we still weren't ready." you sighed as you leaned against the corner post.

"Hang on, you said 'we' just now. Did you have siblings growing up?" she asked as she stood.

"I did, out of 4 kids I was the big brother. I grew up having to look after my sisters after dad left and mom became an alcoholic. It was rough keeping a roof over our heads, but somehow we managed. Well, we kept each other alive anyway."

"Wow, I kinda pegged you as an only child. What happened to your sisters?" There was an unsettling moment of silence as you stared at the floor. She fidgeted with her tail, regretting having asked the question. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it--"

"The youngest ones were twins, one got hooked on drugs and the other a prostitute. As for the older one, she became a rebel like me. We both became guns for hire to help pay the bills. She got caught and ended up in jail, life sentence."

"Oh, then sometime after, I take it that's when you..?"

"Not quite, before I died I took on more jobs, tried to get her bail money. No matter how hard I try I'll never forget my death. I was one hit away from getting the last of the money, then Duncan took it from me."

"I'll never forget that, he ended up being your first target when you got hired. You must miss your family though, I can only imagine how much you worry about them."

"Loads, I hated seeing them cry, even seeing them sad. The worst has already happened though, my poor judgement in partners has caused me to leave them." You walked up to her placing your hands on your shoulders "I don't want to leave anyone else stranded, not even emotionally. That's why I'm not giving up on you, nor am I letting you give up on yourself." Suddenly, you noticed her lip quivering, her eyes tearing up "I know, it's kinda corny coming from me, but--Whoa!" You almost fell back after she caught you in a tight hug.

"Thank you (Y/N), I needed to hear that." she cried.

"A-Anytime, but you're choking me." you gagged.

"Whoops, sorry. Guess that training on choke holds paid off huh?"

"I'll say, Christ..." you coughed "So, do you want to keep going? I can teach you how to flip your opponent next, if you're willing to push through some more punches."

"Of course l am, let's go." Having been motivated by your story, the rest of your session went on without a hitch. After a while, you even found yourself being pinned down several times "Look who's getting winded now, and on week 3?" she playfully taunted, sitting on your back.

"Ha ha, very funny. I could have you against the mat right now if I wanted to."

"Sure you could, but now that we're resting I wanted to ask you something. As much as I appreciate the help, why are you so determined to help me?"

"Remember the older sister I told you about, the one that's in jail? You kinda remind me of her, you're just as optimistic as her, but twice as sweet. I guess that's why I like working with you."

"Aww (Y/N), that's so..." You could feel her rushing to get off of you as she trailed off.

"What, what is it?"

"Blitzø told me I'd find you both here." Moxxie's voice caught you by surprise as you stood.

"M-Mox, hi..."

"I didn't want to believe it, but here you are. Not that I blame you, I mean the way I've been acting was bound to lead up to this."

"Moxxie, please..." she whimpered as he turned to leave.

"Hold it Moxxie," you leapt out of the ring, grabbing his shoulder "I know what this looks like, but it's not what you think."

"Like hell it isn't!" he yelled, swatting your hand away "As much as I hated Blitzø for stalking me and Millie, this is the one time I'm glad he did!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You really didn't notice then? He's been following you guys for the past 3 weeks, he told me everything. He said he noticed you 2 getting close during work hours, doing more jobs together, and meeting up every Friday. To me that sounds like my co-worker moving in on my wife!" he yelled, making Millie gasp as he shoved you.

"Hey, take it easy! I told you it's not like that, we meet up so she can spar with me, that's it." you argued.

"Sure it is, then how do you explain the breakfast dates?!" he shot back, shoving you again.

"God dammit, Blitzø." you grumbled as you palm met your face "They weren't dates, that was just us getting something to eat before the work outs. And why are you so upset, you're the one that left, remember?" you countered, but quickly covered your mouth. Moxxie roared as he tackled you to the ground, making Millie leap down to grab him.

"Moxxie, stop it!" After successfully prying him off of you, she pinned him to the floor, both arms held behind his back "Will you calm down, he's telling the truth! I can't believe you, first you leave me, then you accuse me of cheating on you?!" He winced as she tightened her grip.

"Ouch! Geez, when did you get so strong?"

"Since I started training with (Y/N). When you left he was there for me, he was the only shoulder I had to cry on. He's been a brother to me during this, not a lover. Although he does look good without a shirt on..."

"Uh Millie, not helping." you muttered.

"Right, sorry. But the point is nothing happened between us, if anything I was worried about you sweetie."

"You still worried about me, even though I was being distant?" he asked as she released him.

"Of course I did, I love you Mox, I always have. But since you're here, and you had the nerve to attack (Y/N) like that, can you tell me what spurred all this? Why did you leave?" she asked with a demanding tone. He looked at you and then back to her, picking himself up with a heavy sigh.

"It's...Well...I know it's not the best excuse, but it's all the stress from work. Ever since a certain someone blew our budget on the TV ads, I started worrying about our home. How we were going to pay the bills, get repairs done, everything, it became so overbearing that I started getting depressed. I didn't want you to see me like that. I went about this whole thing the wrong way, and you paid the price for it...I am so sorry honey, you know I still love you, right?" he asked, cradling her hands on his.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't have to do all that. No matter what happens you know you can always talk to me. Besides,  _ Of all the imps in Hell, it's for him that I fell, My Moxxie~ _ ." she sang before kissing him. You watched them embrace with a satisfied smile.

"Looks like my work here is done, I'll give you guys a moment."

"(Y/N) wait, I'm sorry for all this, and I'm thankful that you were there for her when I was gone. How about we get some lunch, my treat?" he asked, right on cue as your stomach growled.

"Heh, lunch sounds good." you joked to make them laugh.


	45. Millie x Female Reader: Party Time Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although you located your target, you and Millie find yourselves stuck in the living world during a college party.

"I...I'm sorry sir, could you say that last part again?" Millie questioned, Blitzø letting out an impatient sigh.

"For the 5th time Millie, (Y/N) has been slipping on her performance record. She said that she wanted to try working with a partner and she specifically asked for you."

"You can't be serious! I just complained about her yesterday, and you're  **still** pairing us together?!"

"Millie, please, she's only messing with you. It's nothing you should take too seriously. I don't see Moxxie complaining."

"That's because some things fly right over his head." she huffed "Don't get me wrong, love him to death, but he can't tell the difference between playful banter and sexual harassment. What she's been doing is 99% sexual harassment!"

"Relax, I already talked to her about it. She said that she will stop."

"And you believed her?" she whimpered as she sank into her chair.

"Look, I'm only asking that you work with her for a few days...a week at the most." he muttered

"A week?! But...But..."

"No buts, if she doesn't improve then I'll have to let her go. And to be honest I'd rather not fire her, your husband is a decent shot, but (Y/N) is one hell of a sniper." Millie tried to come up with another argument, but her words fell short.

"OK, fine, but if she gets touchy while we're on the field one more time…"

"You have my permission to retaliate, only when necessary. If it makes you feel better you only have one target for today. The best part is since it's Halloween, you'll blend right in with the humans in costume."

"Right, thanks." With a defeated sigh she left his office, only to be greeted to you hugging her from behind.

"Hey Millie, why so down? Need me to cheer you up?~" you playfully massaged her chest, making her squeal.

"Will you stop doing that?!" she shoved you against the wall, putting a dagger to your neck.

"Nice, you're getting faster on your draw."

"Shut. Up. I swear, the next time you do that, I will draw blood."

"Pfft, that's the same threat you gave me last time." you laughed "Not the best way to greet your new partner now is it?" you grinned, watching her lower the blade.

"You could have picked Loona as your partner you know. Why did it have to be me? Is this another one of your little plans to get me alone again?"

“What? Of course not, what kind of girl do you think I am?" you asked with an innocent face, leaving her less than amused "And to answer your question regarding Loona, she's a little too rough for my tastes. Anyway, who's our first mark, partner?"

"Don't get used to calling me that, and it's this poor girl. Her name is Diane Miller, she--"

"Whoa, hello sexy...5'9", brunette, green eyes, come to mama.~" Millie rolled her eyes as she swiped the photo from your hand.

"As I was saying, her ex-boyfriend said she was a slut when they were dating. Slept around with everyone, even one of his best friends."

"I don't blame her, with an ass like hers she might as well use it.~"

"See? On jobs like this I'd rather be alone or with Moxxie...where is he anyway?"

"He got quite the list today, so he'll be away for a while. And what is this?" You noticed a faded flyer for a party attached to the file.

"He mentioned his school having a costume party on Halloween. Odds are it'll be starting as soon as we get to the campus."

"Wait, before I get too excited, is this a college campus we're talking about?"

"Yes...but don't get any ideas! We need to blend in, find her, and get out, got it?"

"You know, you're cute when you're frustrated.~"

"(Y/N)!"

"Alright alright, find the girl and take her out. It's the usual gig right, how hard can it be?"

**Later that night, In someone's dorm...**

"OK, maybe this is going to be a little harder than I thought." you laughed nervously, Millie hiding her face in her palm.

"I should've known, it's a  _ costume _ party! Everyone here is dressed up, how are we gonna find her in this crowd?"

"No clue, at least the keg is good" Millie only watched you as you sipped your beer.

"Being paired up with you is one thing, but I swear if you get drunk--!"

"Relax Mills, I've only had 3. It'll take a lot more than that to get me drunk. And finding Diane can't be too hard, if her ex says she's a slut then she'll dress like one."

"And how is that going to help us?"

“Mills, I’ve dated enough chicks and seen enough lingerie. It's simple, look for a girl in the sluttiest costume. That means we've narrowed it down to a naughty nurse, a slutty cop, or...a kinky kitty.~" As you scanned the crowded room, you noticed a girl in a sexy cat costume leaning against the wall. You bit your lip, admiring her poses as she took various selfies.

"Wait, that girl..." Mille pulled the photo of your target from her pocket "Same hair, same eyes, (Y/N) that might be her!"

"Told you we'd find her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to nail our target." You passed Millie your cup before approaching the girl.

‘Oh no, when she says 'nail', does she mean what I think she means?’ Millie nervously thought to herself. She watched on as you talked to the girl, noticing her start to laugh her face turning red 'Yep, she's flirting and...she's going for it? Wait, where are they going?' She noticed you take her hand, pulling her into a vacant bedroom. It was either worry or curiosity that forced her to follow you. She slowly cracked the door open, her jaw went agape at the scene before her. Diane pinned you to the bed with a passionate kiss, her hand sliding under your shirt to gently massage your chest.

"H-Hey, getting a little grabby are we?"

"Sorry, it's hard to keep my hands off you. You really went all out with this costume, how far down does the red go?~"

"Wouldn't you like to know." you sneered, your tail wrapping around her neck. "Don't get me wrong babe, you're a good kisser, but a bad liar. Didn't you date a guy named Paul?"

"Y-Yes, how--?" she croaked, your hold on her starting to tighten.

"Y'know Diane, you really hurt Paul. You hurt him so much that he hired someone to hurt you. Karma is a bitch, isn't it? I'll see you in Hell, call me.~"

"No...p-please--" her final plea faded as she suddenly stopped breathing.

"Wow, that was pretty impressive." Millie commented, closing the door behind her. "Not too shabby, right? Loona doesn't give me enough credit, my tail is a lot stronger than most people think."

"Uh-huh, you've slapped my ass enough times I should know. I was actually talking about how you were able to seduce her. You made it look so easy, I can't even sweet talk Mox like I used to."

"Aww, is someone getting cock blocked at home?~" you teased.

"No, I'm trying to keep things exciting between us. But it's like no matter how hard I try...OK, what are you doing?"

"Trying to make it look like she's sleeping. If someone sees her just laying around it won't look good."

"Right, if you say so." she replied, rolling her eyes. Before she could comment further, she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. "Huh, it's Moxxie. Hello?...He did WHAT?!" Her sudden outburst startled you.

"Whoa, easy Millie What's going on?"

"Shh! Mox, please tell me this is a joke. But-But we haven't come back yet! It took too long for us to find her and...Uh-huh...Wait, for how long?!"

"Millie, you're starting to scare me. What's going on?" you asked worriedly as she ended the call.

"Of all the places and of all the times for me to be stuck with you…" You watched her cautiously, confused as she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"OK, as adorable as you are when you're angry, can you finally tell me what's going on?"

"Oh you're going to love this. Stolas took it upon himself to visit the office and take back his grimoire!"

"What?! Damn that bird dick, does he even know we're still here? How are we gonna get back home?"

'That's the fun part, Moxxie said he had a feeling he might stop by. He cast a failsafe spell just in case. The problem is the next portal won't open until midnight."

"OK, midnight. Meaning we'll have to wait for...3 hours. That's not too bad, that gives us plenty of 'bonding time'.~" you teased, hugging her from behind. She was quick to lunge her elbow into your stomach, forcing you onto your knees with a pained groan.

"Touch me again and I'll make sure you get left behind." she growled.

"Alright alright, geez, that really hurt." you coughed as you both left the room "Looks like the party is settling down, most of the guests left."

"And we need to leave too, find a different spot to wait out the spell. If the portal opens up around this many people it'll cause a panic, not to mention the odds of someone falling in."

"Oh boy, has that happened before?"

"Only once, you weren't working with us at the time. The tricky part was getting the poor girl back home. We better--" Before she could finish her statement, the music cut off abruptly.

"Oh shit, campus security! Party's over people!" The DJ leapt from behind his booth, losing himself in the frantic mob. You had to grab Millie with your tail to keep yourself from losing her. After a quick run past the guards, you both managed to squeeze into a narrow alley to dodge the panicked students.

"Phew, that was close...too close." she sneered, realizing your tail was still wrapped around her waist.

"What? I had to make sure I wasn't going to lose you.~"

"You are really pushing it tonight (Y/N). Can you please take this seriously?! We need a human free area to hide until midnight, and this place is crawling with horny students."

"They're not the only ones that are horny.~" you joked, but clung to the wall as she snarled at you "OK, OK, chill out! Maybe we can wait it out in a closet or something, or hide out in someone's room?"

"No, that would be too risky. We're better off waiting it out right here, not many people are passing by anymore. Then again it is still kinda open..."

"I'm with you on staying here, I highly doubt anyone else is gonna come through here. Plus I'm tired from all that running."

"No way, come on, we need to keep moving." she insisted, making you whine as she pulled you along

"Come on Mills, I'm tired..." you whined with a loud yawn.

"If you hadn't had those beers you wouldn't be winded so quickly." After some tedious walking and trying to lay low, you kept going in circles on the campus. You both felt drowsiness start to take over, but you forced yourselves to keep going.

"This is torture!" you whined "I'm tired, I'm horny, and I swear we passed by at least 10 hot girls during this stupid walk. How long have we been at this? I just wanna get laid…" you whimpered, Millie rolling her eyes at your tantrum.

"Sweet Lucifer I swear I'm going to strangle this woman." she muttered to herself "It's only been 2 hours, stop being such a baby. At least we killed some time getting lost. It would've been nice to know how huge this place is, I feel like we've been this way before."

"We have, I can see the lights in that room from here. This is the same building...What the...how is she...?!"

"What, what's the matter?" You gripped Millie's arm, pointing to a group of guards who were talking to your target "B-But you snapped her neck, how is she still alive?!"

"l uh...didn't really snap her neck per say, you would've heard the bone break. I think all I did was choke her out."

"H-Hey, that's her! That's the freak that attacked me!" she yelled.

"OK time to bail!" you panicked, grabbing Millie's arm as you started to run.

"You there, halt!" It wasn't long until you were chased into what looked like a garden maze. Multiple times you nearly ran into either the guards or a few costumed couples that were trying to hook up.

"Christ, you weren't kidding about the horny students. Here I thought Valentine's Day was a dirty holiday." you jokingly commented.

"(Y/N) could you not? What do we do now, we can't keep going in circles and we can't run from these guys forever."

"What about the portal, what time is it?"

"11:45, we're cutting it close. We need to--"

"Hey, who's back there?!" You both pressed your backs against the hedges, watching the dim flashlight beam creep up the path before it died out "Damn flashlight, come on." Millie gritted her teeth, looking back and forth at the path and the dead end that had you both trapped. Then, she looked at you.

"What are you looking at me for? I don't have any ideas!'

"I do...but I won't like it..." she whimpered.

"Then do something! He's right around the corner--" To your surprise, she grabbed your face, pulling you into a kiss, Of course you didn't mind, moaning softly as your hands gripped her hips.

"Hey, what's...oh! 'Scuse me ladies." With a tip of his hat he walked past you. Although he was long gone, you still took this as a moment to savor Millie's lips a little longer. She moaned softly, feeling you slip your tongue in her mouth. You giggled as you felt her bite your lip at the end of the kiss. You both looked at each other intently, panting softly.

“I knew you cared Millie.~" you teased, snapping her out of her daze.

"Sh-Shut up (Y/N)!" You laughed as she pushed you back "I only did it so he wouldn't see your face, OK? Don't let it get to your head."

"Uh-huh, it's already pretty dark in this corner Mills. And I take it you bit my lip just for show then?" you asked with crossed arms, noticing her start to blush.

"First off our skin is red, it can stick out in dark spots like this. And the bite was in the heat of the moment! I tend to bite Moxxie when we kiss, so it was a force of habit."

"Mmm, kinky, nice to know you're a biter.~" you giggled. Before she could retaliate, you both screamed as the ground started to sink beneath you with a red light Before you knew it you both had fallen into Blitzø's office.

"Oh thank Satan, I was afraid that spell wouldn't work. Are you girls alright?" he asked, rushing to help you up.

"Ouch, I think I landed on my gun." you groaned.

"Glad I didn't have my throwing knives that time, that could've been worse." Millie groaned, cracking her back.

"Millie!" Moxxie rushed in, hugging her tightly "Thank goodness, I'm so glad you made it back!"

"Oh hun it's OK, I'm fine. We cut it a little close but here we are. And about the book, I thought we had another week."

"Yeah, care to explain why your horny boyfriend took it back so soon?" you asked, making Blitzø grit his teeth.

"First off, that egotistical jackass is  **not** my boyfriend! We're more like friends with benefits, even though I hardly count him as a friend."

"Suuuuure boss..." you rolled your eyes skeptically.

"Don't test me (Y/N), I was legitimately worried about you. Secondly, he said something about his wife taking inventory of their library, he didn't want anything to show up missing."

"Despite Loona calling me paranoid, I'm glad I performed that failsafe spell. If I hadn't you both would've been stuck there overnight." Moxxie added.

"Good call sweetie, that's the last thing we would've wanted." Millie commented as she glared at you. You merely giggled, making her blush as you blew her a kiss "You know what I'm tired l-It's pretty late and I want to go home" she spoke in a fluster, quickly showing herself out.

"Um, OK then. Did something happen up there (Y/N)?"

"Eh, nothing big Mox. Let me ask you something though, does Millie bite when she kisses you?"

"Er...Well yes, she does on occasion. It's mostly when we're in bed though." he answered shyly.

"Moxxie you dog, didn't know you you and Millie liked to play rough." Blitzø chuckled, playfully elbowing him.

"As much as you stalk us I'm amazed you didn't know." Moxxie growled "But what made you want to ask that?"

"Oh no reason, just curious."


	46. 🔞 Millie x Male Reader: Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow night at the office, and then the power goes out. When you and Millie go to investigate, different sparks begin to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you're in a Poly relationship with Millie and Moxxie.

"Hello, I.M.P...Sir, for the last time, we are not that kind of phone line!" you yelled with an impatient growl "Listen asshole, if you call this number with another dirty pick up line, I swear on Lucifer's name I will find you. I am getting really tired of...Excuse me?...Yeah, that's very tempting but I'm taken. Trust me when I say my partners are very protective…Yes it's  _ that _ kind of party, and you're not invited! Unless you want someone's head on a pike, stop fucking calling us!" Loona laughed as you slammed the receiver down.

"Welcome to my world (Y/N), that asshole calls every day for me. Didn't think he'd get that desperate for a lay." she snickered.

"Now I see why you hate managing the phones. Tell me again why Blitzø switched our jobs?"

"Because I got feral if I don't hunt for too long, and you've been avoiding desk duty all week." she sneered.

"Oh please, aside from that horn ball we've only had 2 calls today, I swear if he calls again…" Before you could finish your rant, you noticed the lights flicker above your head. "Don't the lights usually do that when we open up the portals?"

"Yes...but Blitzø hasn't come back with the book yet." Loona responded, gasping as the lights began to flicker rapidly. She shrieked as the light above you blew out, sending glass everywhere.

"Whoa! What the hell was that about?"

"You can thank the club down the block for the power surge." Moxxie came in with Millie, phone in hand with the flashlight on "I was just on the phone with the owner. I kept telling him to take it easy on the power they use, but as always, they never listen."

"I knew this would happen one day. They really overdid it this time, we can't contact dispatch with the power down. I better call Blitzø and let him know what's going on."

"Don't bother Millie, you know he's 'busy' right now." Loona joked "Crap, I don't have a signal either. Now what, we sit in the dark until he gets back?"

"No, we investigate. The building has a backup generator for situations like this, but why hasn't it kicked in yet?" Moxxie questioned.

"It could be the circuit breaker again, I keep telling Blitzø we need to get that thing replaced. Here's what we'll do, you and Loona stay here and see if you can get it working, Millie and I will go check on the generator."

"I hope this doesn't take too long. I need to get the armory cleaned up, and I can't do it in the dark." Millie whined.

"Uh-huh, you just want to get back to your new spears don't you?~" you teased as you kissed her cheek.

"(Y/N) please." Millie giggled as she kissed you.

"Excuse me, can we get back to turning the power back on?" Moxxie scolded.

"OK, relax, we're on it. It's a shame though, we could have some fun with the lights out.~" you winked, making him blush.

"Ugh, get a fucking room. Can we get this over with, we have a long night ahead of us."

"Alright I'm done, we'll be back in a few." As you left with Millie, Loona gave Moxxie a curious look.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"It baffles me every time; she's cute and sweet, he's a pervy smartass, and you're a stiff nerd. How does a 3-way relationship like that work?"

"Hey, he may be a pervert, but he has a love for music like I do, I'm honestly amazed Millie was OK with another partner."

"I'm amazed you were OK with another guy… What's the sex like?" she asked with a wicked smile, making him blush furiously.

"Th-That's none of your business!!" he yelled, making her laugh hysterically.

**Meanwhile...**

"OK, why didn't Blitzø get a building that had an elevator that led straight down here? I swear these steps are endless." you complained.

"It's not his fault hun, this building had the only office in town that fit in his budget. Besides, you're such a baby, we're almost there."

"That's what you said 10 minutes ago." you grumbled, making her stop with an impatient sigh.

"First off, why must you be so hasty? We haven't even been on these steps that long. And secondly, we're here."

"Oh...It still took too long though." She hit your shoulder before she kept going.

"I don't know who's worse in the impatient department, you or Moxxie."

"Ouch, babe you didn't have to go there. You've known him longer than I have, I'm sure he's worse than me."

"Well since you came along, it's hard to tell--Whoa!!" You winced as she tripped on a stray cable, dropping the flashlight she was holding.

"Millie! You alright babe?" you asked, quickly helping her up.

"Ouch, I scraped my knee but I'm OK...and I lost the flashlight. Shoot, where did it go?"

"Never mind the flashlight. It's uh, pretty dark down here isn't it?~" you purred before kissing her.

"(Y/N) stop, we have a job to do, remember?"

"Aww come on, you promised we'd have some time together tonight.~"

"B-But not while we're on the clock! We came down here to...to..." she moaned softly as you started kissing her neck, trembling as your hands traveled down her back to grope her rear "(Y-Y/N), please don't. You know how I get when you--"

"That's why I'm doing it, you're mine now.~" you growled playfully, claiming her lips again with a hot kiss. She moaned in defeat, holding onto you held her up against the wall.

"Fine, you win, but we have to make this quick. If they come down here looking for us you know it'll be your fault right?"

"I know I know, but let's face it, it'll be worth the risk. Would be nicer if we had something to lay on...like that." you chuckled as you noticed an old mattress. You were quick to lay her down, however she closed her legs as you tried to pull down her pants.

"Um, OK, I'm having second thoughts about this. I mean you know how Moxxie feels about--" She whimpered as you still managed to pull off her pants.

"Come on Mills, I'm only asking for 5 minutes here. I've been a good boy, don't I deserve a treat?~" you asked, making her blush furiously as you spread her legs open once again. She tried to continue her argument, but she was lost in your lust filled eyes. She knew this look all too well, it was the look you would always give her when you  _ wanted _ her. The same look she found it hard to say no to.

"...F-Fine, but not there. At least not while we're still at work."

"Huh, what do you mean...?" You paused, watching her shift on all fours.

"You know our rules don't you? If it's you, you use the  _ other _ entrance.~"she teased, her tail rubbing under your chin to reveal her ass to you.

"Ooh, of course, how rude of me. And look at this, no panties today babe?~"

"Only for you sweetie, now come and get it.~" She giggled, teasingly wiggling her ass. You eagerly undid your pants to finally release your cock. She winced as you gently prodded her entrance, but let out a pleasurable moan as you started to ease yourself in. She gasped as you surprised her with a quick thrust. You resumed at a steady rhythm, slowly letting yourself out and then quickly thrusting back in. She moaned your name after each thrust, her tail wrapping around your waist.

"H-Hey, easy Mills, I'm not going anywhere.~"

"I know you're not. Use your claws baby, use your claws.~" she moaned, her grip on you tightening.

"As you wish.~" with a mischievous chuckle you started to rub her back, allowing your claws to gently graze her skin.

"More, please, give me more!~" You could feel her shiver underneath your hands, but a sharp tug from her tail pulled you deeper into her ass. Knowing that you were unable to escape, you started humping her at a quicker pace. Your moans echoed through the basement, calling out the others name through the darkness. However, before you could finish, you could hear the generator start to hum. As the lights came back on, you both gasped to see Moxxie standing on the walkway above you. He stared at you coldly, his claws tapping on the railing.

"I was wondering what was taking you 2 so long."

"M-Moxxie! We were just...we uh--Wah!" Millie foolishly tried to stand forgetting that her tail was tangled around your waist. She took you down with her as she fell to the side.

"Ouch! Still tied up back here Millie!"

"Whoops, sorry, (Y/N). But what made you come down here to check on us?"

"I tried calling both your phones twice but neither of you picked up."

"Oh, thought felt my phone buzzing." you laughed nervously.

"And you said Millie and I were bad." he grumbled as he rubbed his temples "Why do we bother having these rules if you 2 can't keep your hands off each other?"

"H-Hey, it wasn't my fault this time! (Y/N) started it, he's the one that got grabby with me!" Millie argued.

"Oh puh-lease, like you're so innocent! You're the one that got clingy with your tail, you know I hate it when you do that!"

"And you know how I get when I'm in heat, we've been over that! How do you keep forgetting?!"

"Alright, enough!" Moxxie yelled "As you can see the power is back on, meaning we need to finish up our work. All 3 of us have separate targets that we need to see to, so let's go."

"OK OK, we're coming."

"We almost did." you muttered.

"I heard that (Y/N)!" Moxxie yelled from the top of the staircase, making you both laugh.

"That was fun while it lasted, told you we would get caught. And yet you still had to give me that look" she playfully scolded, pulling her pants back up.

"Hey, it's not my fault the sexy stare works on you every time...and look what i found" You knelt down to pick up the now cracked flashlight "Despite the busted lens it still works. Now that I remember, can't most imps see in the dark? If it was that close the whole time, you could have reached for it."

"Was it? Oh my, I had no idea." she replied coyly.

"Why Millie, if I didn't know any better I'd say you ditched the flashlight on purpose. You were hoping to get alone with me weren't you?~" you asked, making her laugh as you caught her in your tail.

"Maaaaybe.~" she replied with a kiss "You were always the one that told me to be more bold, so how do you think I did?"

"Pretty damn good, that was clever."

"Millie, (Y/N). Come on, Loona's calling me again!"

"Keep your pants on Mox, we're coming!" you yelled.

"Speaking of pants, you still need to learn to stay out of  _ mine _ at work.~" she teased, making you yelp as her tail slapped your rear.

"Hey, what did I say about the tail?!" She laughed as you started to chase her up the stairs.


	47. Millie x Female Reader: Girl's Night Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you have a rough day, Millie decides to cheer you up with a Girls Night. The only issue is you're a bad luck magnet, which makes the night more 'eventful'.

"Hey, has anyone seen (Y/N) today? We keep missing each other."

"Can't say I have honey, last I saw her I think she was getting ready to go on an assignment."

"She left a while ago, and boy was she pissed. Just between us, she has not been having a good day." Loona commented.

"What makes you say that?" Millie asked, only to have Moxxie pull her to the side as a portal opened above them. You fell onto the carpet with a pained groan, a small dog attached to your tail.

"Get off me you lousy…!" After forcing the pup's jaws open, you tossed it back into the living world before the portal closed. "That is why...I hate clients…with pets..." you huffed, collapsing on the floor.

"(Y/N)! Goodness, you look awful. What happened up there?" Millie asked.

"The better question is what  **didn't** happen? I swear that asshole had a private zoo! 3 cats, 5 dogs, and a fucking tiger! Who in their right mind owns a goddamn tiger?!"

"Ouch, guess that explains what happened to your shirt. I can see your bra from here." Loona snickered.

"Shut up Loona, it was old anyway." Moxxie averted his eyes as you ripped off the remnants of the mangled top "Still, it  _ was _ my favorite work shirt Speaking of clothes, this is the 3rd one I've lost this week! I swear to Lucifer and God, If Blitzø gives me another target that has a pet, I'll kill him!"

"(Y/N) please, it's clear that you've had a bad day. There's no need to shout." Moxxie commented.

"A bad day, a bad day?! No no no, a bad day is being late for work or not getting the right coffee order. This was the crappiest day of the week for me! No, the crappiest day of my life! I just want to go home!!" you roared, tossing the shredded shirt onto the ground before storming off.

"Oh hey (Y/N), where's your--?"

"Don't ask!" you snapped before Blitzø could finish his question.

"O...K...Seriously, what happened to her?"

"You forgot to fill her in on her target's 'private zoo'. I reminded you this morning and left like 5 memos on your desk." Loona commented.

"Whoops, I did a clean sweep of my desk when I came in. Guess I tossed them." he laughed sheepishly.

"Dude, she's gonna come for your ass one day if you don't pay attention. I've never seen her so pissed, her little outburst was actually enough to scare me. And we all know I don't scare easily."

"Loona's right sir, we're really worried about her. I'm mostly worried for us, if she doesn't find an outlet for that anger someone could get hurt." Moxxie commented.

"Hmm, I think I have an idea. I know I have quite a list, but let me talk to her for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead Mills, if anyone can calm her down it's you. And tell her that she's free to go home, after that altercation she needs a break." Blitzø added. As she got closer to the locker room, she was startled to the sound of a locker door slamming shut.

"Um, is everything OK in here...(Y/N)?" She cautiously opened the door, seeing you sitting on the bench tending to your arm.

"Huh? Oh, hey Mills…"

"Hey...Let me finish that up for you, that looked like it hurt."

"Well I was bitten by those pests more than once. I don't know what I hate more, cats, dogs, or birds." you joked, noticing her try to force back a laugh "It's fine Millie, you're the only one I can really joke with about this. The only one that takes me seriously..."

"That's not true (Y/N), it's not just me. Moxxie takes you seriously."

"Too seriously, I heard what he said about my 'anger management'. What I need is a day to myself, a night at least." you grumbled. As Millie finished wrapping up your arm, an idea started to form in her head.

"That's a great idea, we should do it, have a night out."

"The two of us, together? I uh, I don't know Millie my idea of relaxing kinda involves going to a few bars. Only until I find a spot where jerks won't flirt with me."

"Then how about we go shopping? I need a few new outfits for work, and it would be nice to have a second opinion. How does that sound? If you say yes now I'll buy you something." she insisted with a smile. You always found it hard to say no when she smiles at you.

"Alright fine, Just stop looking at me like that. When do you want to go?"

"You have tomorrow off...No, even better, Blitzø said you have the rest of the day off. Tonight after I clock out we're gonna have some fun!" she giggled as she hugged you.

"T-Tonight?! Isn't that a bit last minute, we don't know what else we'll be doing."

"That's what'll make it exciting, you need a night of adventure to help cope with the day you've had. Just throw caution to the wind, let fate guide us tonight."

"Mills, before I change my mind, will you please stop talking like a fortune cookie?"

"Heh, sorry. But you're still in right?"

"...Fine, only because you're so eager to help me."

"Yes! I'll pick you up after work, so be ready at around 8, OK?"

"OK...but then the next place is my pick, right?"

"Sure, we'll take turns picking spots. That'll make it even better, see you tonight!" she left with an excited giggle.

**Later that night…**

"Blue Diamond Fashion Boutique? It looks...pricey. I don't think this place is for me."

"How can you say that when you haven't stepped inside yet? You said you wanted to relax, and what can be more relaxing than shopping? I know the manager so we'll get a special discount too, come on." You whimpered as she pulled you inside.

"Mills, I get most of my clothes from Stylish Occult. I don't think I can even afford a shirt in here."

"I did tell you I'd buy you something, didn't I? How does a new pair of boots sound, the ones your wearing are kinda falling apart."

"No they're not, they still have a little--Wah!" You tripped as the sole of your shoe came loose "Ouch...OK, I'll take the boots." Millie had to stop herself from laughing as she helped you up "Glad you find me almost losing my front teeth funny."

"It's not that, it's only funny that I always seem to prove you wrong. I'm gonna see if they have these in black, or maybe (favorite color) to match your shirt. Then again red would be good for work, wouldn't have to worry about blood stains." You groaned as you pulled out your phone, trying to entertain yourself as she went over the seemingly endless boot options.

"Mills, can we just move on to clothes? I honestly hate shoe shopping, my size is always too hard to find."

"Nope, you're not leaving this store until you get a new pair of shoes. It's about time to let those go, they look like they've been chewed on"

"Funny you say that, they have been."

"Oh...today I take it?"

"Yep, and these are my favorite brand, which comes from Stylish Occult." you replied with an impatient tone.

"Look, if it makes you feel better we'll go there next, alright? But only if you toss those out pronto. I didn't want to say anything, but they kinda smell too." she replied, plugging her nose.

"No they don't! ...Do they?" Curious, you took off one of your boots for a smell test. You dropped it with a soft gag, the aroma reminding you of a neglected dumpster "Oh yeah, it's time to let these go. How did I not notice that smell?"

"Most likely because you were too busy running from all those animals. But were you serious, that guy had a tiger?"

"Yes, and it was the tiger that tried to eat the other boot, with my foot still in it!"

"Yikes, why is it you have such bad luck with critters?”

"I have no idea, anything on 4 legs or with wings didn't like me. Even in death I still have to deal with…" Millie noticed an alarmed look on your face.

"Uh…(Y/N)? Are you alright?"

"We need to go, now." You grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the closest register.

"Whoa! O-OK but why, what's the matter, why the rush?"

"My pervy landlord is here, why I don't know. He's such a bum, why would he be shopping here?" Millie looked back for a moment, seeing the store was pretty vacant. The only person in her view was a male owl demon browsing the shelves.

"Who, that guy with the fedora?"

"Don't look!" you quickly turned her around "That's Travis, I'm behind on my rent and I've done a good job dodging him He can't see me, especially not in public."

"Why not, just ask him for some more time? I'm sure he'll understand."

"Did you forget this is Hell? Everyone down here wants their money ASAP! Asking for more time won't do shit for me. Last time I got desperate, he tried to stalk me because I sucked his--Millie? Millie no!"

"Excuse me sir, Travis is it? Can I speak with you for a moment?" You quickly ducked behind a mannequin before he could turn around.

"Hm? Look lady, if this is about your loyalty program I don't do that shit." he dismissed her, trying to resume browsing.

"N-No, I don't work here. My name is Millie, I'm a friend of (Y/N), and I heard you're her landlord?"

"I am, and I didn't know she kept such pleasant company.~" he chuckled "You need somethin' from me babe?"

"First off, please don't call me that. And second, she's told me that she's behind with her rent. Exactly how far behind is she?"

"About a month, what's it to ya?"

"I was only wondering if--"

"Actually scratch that, if she told ya then she's here right? That bitch owes interest on the sink she busted too."

"Yes actually, she's right...huh? Where did she go, she was here a second ago."

"Are you tryin' to screw with me lady? 'Cause l ain't in the mood for games" he growled

"N-No no no, she was here a moment ago. Maybe I should call--" Just as she reached for her phone, they both jumped to the sound of the mannequin falling over.

"Heh, no need babe, I think I found her." He approached the ruined clothes rack to find you pinned beneath it "Heya (Y/N), been a while hasn't it?~"

"Damn you Millie..." you grunted as you pulled yourself from the mess "Heeeey, Travis, fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, quite a coincidence you can get new shoes but can't pay your damn rent. You've been ducking and dodging me for a month now, any longer and I'm putting your ass out!"

"Travis please, work has been slipping recently. I haven't gotten that many calls from clients, I just need--"

"Need what, more time? I can't afford to...Hold up, is that what this was about? Tryin' to help your gal pal with her problems?"

"Er, originally yes, and it backfired drastically." He looked back and forth between you both, an intrigued grin spreading on his face.

“Well now, your efforts don't have to be in vain ladies." he chuckled, his hands grabbing your waists to pull you in close "Maybe we can discuss a 'two-way' payment plan?~"

"Excuse me?! I am married, your hands off--!"

"Actually, I think we can work with that. We can get started right now.~"

"What?! You can't be seri--!"

"Hey, you wanted to help her out right? Might as well have a little fun toots, you're kinda cute yourself.~" he commented with a wink, leaving Millie less than amused, "Come with me, I know the perfect spot where we can talk this out.~"

"Y-You don't mean here in the store do you, we could get caught!”

"Millie right? Live a little, I think a supply closet is a step up from doing it behind a dumpster." he cackled as he groped her rear.

"H-Hey, watch the hands buddy!"

"Take it easy Mills. Sorry babe, she can be a bit rough when she doesn't have it her way. Why don't you start with me first?~"You giggled as you pinned him to the door, making Millie avert her eyes as you kissed him passionately.

"I knew you wanted me, (Y/N).~"

"Aww, it's cute you think that…'cause I don't." He fell back hard as you opened the door "Sorry, not sorry."

"What the...you sneaky little bitch!" You quickly closed the door, using all your weight to hold it shut.

"OK I did not think this through! How are we gonna barricade the door?"

"Um, it opened in so...how about this?" Millie panicked, grabbing a nearby broom and wedging it between the handle and the door frame. You stepped back cautiously, relieved that the handle was barely moving.

"Phew, quick thinking Mills. And for the record, I would never do that to you, you know that right?"

"Of course, I should've figured you were up to something. But what happens now?"

"Open this damn door!!" Travis yelled, banging his shoulder against the door.

"We buy the boots and get the hell out of here before he breaks the door down?"

"Sounds good." with that, you both made a hasty escape to your next destination.

"Not gonna lie, I thought the odds of us running into him here would be a bit higher. Glad we got that taken care of though, now we can shop perv-free."

"If you say so. You say you get most of your clothes from here, right? Some of these outfits look a little...raunchy."

"I know, that's what makes it fun. The last top I got from here had my target a little 'distracted' if you know what I mean. He was so busy staring at my chest he didn't notice me pull out my knife."

"You mean that hacker you killed? I was wondering what took you so long on that job."

"(Y/N), is that you?" a female voice called out to you "Hey, thought that was you! Haven't seen you in a while, how ya been?"

"Hey Cherri, been good, trying to stay out of trouble."

"Yeah right, like  **you** of all imps ever stays out of trouble."

"Oh, and you do?" you replied, the both of you laughing.

"No way, a-aren't you...isn't she…?"

"Oh, right. Mills, this is Cherri Bomb, one of my friends outside work. Cherri, this here is Millie, my friend from work."

"Ohh, so you're the one she's been telling me and Angie about."

"And who's Angie?"

"Uh hello, Hell's Angel? He's like, Hell's biggest porn star, you haven't heard of him?"

"I'm not saying haven't, but didn't think you guys were close. How did you meet (Y/N) by the way?"

"Oh that is a fun story, we met the same day she bit it. Angie and I were fighting that limp dick snake for some territory right here in Imp City. That asshole actually managed to pin us down with that stupid blimp of his. Just as he was about to fire that cannon on us, (Y/N) here landed right on the barrel and made him miss."

"No. Way. I've seen him fire that thing, how did you survive that blast?!"

"That thing isn't as well made as he thought it was. Technically I fell on top of the blimp. slid down the front, and then I fell right on the cannon's support rig. Although he managed to shake me off, it kinda ended with him crashing that thing. I'm just glad Angel was there to catch me in time, the rest is history."

"Wow, talk about bad timing. At least it worked out in the end, I take it you all saw each other more after that?"

"Well, yes and no. Ever since Angie started going to the Happy Hotel I hardly see him...but he does have a private show tonight. Aaand I have backstage access if you wanna come."

"Are you kidding, of course we're gonna come!"

"Wait, we're going to a club? Uh, I don't do so well in clubs. The last time I got drunk--"

"Come on Mills, you don't have to drink. If anything we're just gonna dance the rest of the night away and head home after. Also...you kinda owe me after what happened earlier."

"Hey! I was only...OK I'll give you that one, that didn't end well for either of us now did it?"

"Rough night I take it, what happened?"

"It's a long story Cherri, I'll explain on the way…"

**Later at the club...**

"A supply closet, you're joking!" Cherri laughed, nearly choking on her drink.

"Hey, the bastard had it coming. He gets points for being a good kisser, but he's still a perv. Did I tell you about the time I caught him in my room? He was digging through my clothes trying to find my underwear! How could I tell? He already had 2 pairs in his hands when I came in."

"Ugh, he is such a pig, I can't believe you slept with him."

"Like I said Mills, I was desperate at the time. Doesn't matter anyway, Cherri said she was looking for a new roommate since Angel moved out. That is, if that offer still stands?"

"For you, always."

"Evening ladies, stirring up trouble again?" the bartender asked with a chuckle, topping off your drinks.

"Shut up Lucca, I promise I've been a good girl today. You're more than welcome to punish me anyway.~" Cherri giggled.

"You really need to stop, Angel is gonna come after you if he learns you're still flirting with me."

"Can you blame me? It's not my fault he gets the hot ones first."

"Angel really gets around doesn't he? I take it you're both...?"

"Yep, we've been together for a few months now. However, let's keep it between us, a lot of people are trying to figure out who his secret boyfriend is." he whispered with a wink "I'm Lucca by the way, you must be one of (Y/N)'s friends?"

"Yes, I'm Millie, we know each other from work. So from a boyfriend's perspective, what's it like dating a porn star?"

"Heh, I don't get asked that often. Sure he can come on a bit strong but he's got a cute side to him. Just don't tell him I said that, he heavily denies it, which makes him even cuter.~" he joked to make you all laugh.

"He can play bad bitch all he wants, he's still a big pink softy." Cherri commented.

"Really? And here thought it was mostly sex with him, guess that's what I get for assuming. You all seem to know him pretty well, what's Angel really like?" Millie asked.

"He's as fun as they come, and thought I was a wild card. When I got my first job he taught me how to pole dance. And boy was that a rough week for me…" you groaned.

"Ooh yeah, I'll never forget that. During her first show--"

"Don't bring that up! That was also the same fucking night I met Travis. 'I can get you cheap rent' my ass, he tricked me! Now he's gonna spend all night in that closet...or at least until someone lets him out."

"Now that I think about it, was that really a good idea? I mean don't you both live in the same building?" Millie questioned worriedly.

"I'm gonna move, remember? As far as I can tell I'm gonna be rent free in a few weeks, I'm already starting to move my stuff."

"That doesn't mean he can't find you again." Lucca muttered.

"OK everyone settle down, we've got a special treat for you tonight. One of Hell's finest is about to grace us with his presence!"

"Hey, it's starting! Please sing the song I requested, pleeeeease sing the song requested…" Cherri pleaded to herself with crossed fingers.

"He's gonna sing, too? Oh this is gonna be good" you chuckled.

"Put your hands together for Hell's Angel himself, Angel Dust!" The crowd cheered wildly as the curtains opened, revealing Angel center stage posed against a pole.

"Brace yourselves boys, this is gonna be a night you'll never forget.~" he chuckled, everyone cheering louder as he removed his coat, revealing the pink skirt he had hidden underneath.

“Whooo! You go Angie!" Cherri cheered as the music began.

[ (Video - "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails sung by Angel Dust) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D-MsAiFv3M)

"OK, I didn't think it was that kind of dance." Millie commented, turning around in a fluster.

"Oh please Mills, like you haven't seen a peep show before." you playfully elbowed her only to notice her blush harder "Are you serious, how can you live in Hell and not see a show like this at least once?"

"Hey I admit I've gone to a few bars and parties, but nothing this X-rated. After I met Moxxie I toned it down on the partying. Don't get me wrong, I'll admit he can dance but--" She was cut off to a loud bang. Everyone ducked out of instinct, either hiding under their own chairs or tables. "Wh-What was...Um, (Y/N)?" You both looked towards the entrance in horror seeing Travis with a shotgun in hand.

"What the hell Travis, this ain't the best way to make an entrance!" Angel yelled.

"Sorry to crash the party babe, but I'm lookin' for someone. I know you and the rest of these bums know (Y/N), so speak up! Is she here or what?!" Everyone was silent as he scanned the crowd "Well, anyone care to share?!"

"What do we do, if he sees us were done for!" Millie quietly panicked.

"Just keep your heads down and don't move until we tell you." Lucca whispered "Cherri, do you still carry your smoke bombs?" She nodded in response, fiddling with the explosive in her hand.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Angel mumbled as he stepped off stage "Look shithead, she doesn't come here anymore. Last time I saw her was like a month ago. So can ya take your tantrum somewhere else?" he countered, but gasped as Travis raised the gun to him.

"You expect me to believe that shit? I come here as much as she does, I know she's here! Unless you want your head blown off you'll tell me."

"Travis, take it easy with that thing..."

"Talk! You got 'til the count of 3! 1...2…!" Before he could finish his countdown, a small red object landed at his feet. He noticed the fuse too late, an explosion of pink smoke knocked him to the ground.

"This stuff won't last long, move it!" Cherri grabbed your hands, pulling you through the thick smoke until you were finally outside. After some running, you finally took a chance to rest in a vacant alley "Phew, that was too close, and to think I told myself to stop carrying these. You girls OK?"

"I'm good...and...I'm sorry for the chaos Mills. Tonight was..."

"That…was...epic! I didn't know you had so much going on (Y/N), we gotta do this again next week!" she giggled as she hugged you leaving both you and Cherri confused.

"Wait, so you're not mad at me?"

"Are you kidding, I thought I had enough adventure at work. Tonight was amazing, a new surprise around every corner! I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

"And you guys call me the wild card." Angel chuckled, walking up to you with Lucca.

"Oh man, sorry about the bomb Angie. I was trying to get it behind him."

"Eh, it's cool. But next time you make those things, pay attention how much damn dye you use. It's gonna take me forever to wash this crap outta my fur." he grumbled, trying to dust himself off.

"If you want, I can help you when we get home.~" Lucca cooed before kissing him.

"Hey, as nice as that sounds, easy on the PDA babe. So, what's next for you gals?"

"Home." you both responded in unison, making each other laugh.

"Maybe we can do this again, hopefully without the extra madness."

"Aww come on, remember what I said about throwing caution to the wind? This is what I was talking about."

"So you're willing to have another Girls Night with a bad luck magnet?" you joked, making her laugh.

"Sure you're a magnet for trouble, but it's better to have a friend with you through it all, right?"

"Down here, I know that's right." Angel commented, giving Cherri a fist bump.

"Guess so, let's just get out of here before Travis wakes up."

"Speaking of which, care to explain why he went crazy back there?" Angel asked, the both of you looking at each other anxiously.

"Lets just say he had a rough night." you laughed nervously.


	48. Millie x Male Idol Reader: Favors for Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a private girls night with Loona, Millie gets introduced to a new masked star in Hell. However, something about him seems very familiar.

"Finally, it's Friday night. I am so glad we got all this filing done, and so fast, too."

"Yeah, nothing is more thrilling than filing over 200 client complaints." you replied sarcastically as you locked the filing cabinet, Millie rolling her eyes at your remark "Hey, don't look at me like that Mills. What you call a good day I call a total crap shoot. I had a whole list of targets I was eager to get to. And who ends up out in the field? That kiss-up husband if yours."

"Hey, you showed up late today so it's your own fault! Besides, his aim is better than yours anyway." she replied, tauntingly sticking her tongue at you.

"Don't test me woman, my other job had me working late. I didn't get home until midnight, I swear if that TV-headed asshole pulls another double on me..." you muttered to yourself before checking your phone.

"Huh, did you say ‘TV-headed’ just now? Who is your other boss anyway?" she asked, making you freeze.

"Er, it's nothing, alright? So why do you like Fridays so much, Date Night with Mox?"

"Nope, that's on Sundays. Friday is Girls Night with Loona. She's been thinkin' about a different club tonight though, guess it's fair since we always go to the same place each time."

"Yeah, sounds fun. Speaking of clubs, I need to get to my other job. The last thing I want to hear is that asshole lecture me for being late. Have fun on your little outing or whatever." She scoffed as you turned to leave, noticing a black pouch fall out of your bag.

“Wait, (Y/N)! You dropped something...what is this anyway? It almost feels like a mask." She was about to open the pouch before you snatched it out of her hands.

"It's a friend's, they left it at my place the other night. I gotta go, later!" you swiftly replied before taking off. She shook off her confused daze and resumed getting ready to leave. As the rest of her night went on, she finally found herself out and about with Loona.

"I've been meanin' to ask Loona, just where are we goin' anyway?"

“If you keep asking you'll spoil the surprise Millie. Let me ask you this though, have you ever heard of an imp named Cobalt?"

"Uh, no, can't say I have. Why do you ask?"

"Then you are totally missing out. That's actually his stage name, no one, not even his co-workers know his real name. But hot damn he can dance, and don't even get me started on his voice.~" Millie giggled as she started to swoon.

"I take it this fella is a singer too?"

"The best I've ever heard, I've been to almost all of his shows. I even got a lap dance from him once, and I swear I could feel him get hard on me.~"

"Really Loona, Blitzø would kill you if he saw that. Then he would go back and kill him."

"Doubt that...oh, we're here! I think you'll like it here Millie, they've got pretty cheap drinks too. And you are not gonna believe who owns this place."

"My best guess says Valentino? He owns like 90% of the clubs down here, everyone knows that."

"Nope, believe it or not, he lost this place in a card game against another demon. Can you guess who it was?"

"Hmm, a card game you said, another demon...No way, was it Marcel Malice, The Blue Terror?!"

"Yep, I actually got to meet him once. He definitely has a playful but deadly vibe going on with him. Like he can be a good friend in a pinch, but at the same time he can kill you if you piss him off."

"I believe it, I've seen a few clips of his segment on the news. I don't know if he scares me or humors me at this point." she replied, just as the lights started to dim.

**Meanwhile backstage...**

"A song change, really?! Why do you always pull this crap on my shifts Marc? I spent 3 weeks learning that other track, and you decide to flip the script on me?" you yelled, only to be held against the wall with a blue electric chain.

"Oh? Catching an attitude with me Cobalt? You of all sinners should know better than to question my little requests. I only wish to honor Hell's most beloved star with this cover, that's all."

"Yeah right, you're just hoping to get into Vox's pants again. And I think we both know how that's gonna end." you smirked, but yelled as the chains shocked you.

"Quiet, that last little show could have worked if you hadn't decided to improvise."

"Hey, the crowd loved it. And take it easy with the shocks! Last time you did that crap I lost my voice for a week!"

"Then stop being a smartass, and do as you're told." With a snap of his fingers you were released, your clothes vanishing to be replaced with your dance attire. You hated this outfit more than anything, mostly because of how revealing it was "Why must you squirm my dear? You look charming in your little ensemble.~"

"Sh-Shut up, you know I hate this fucking outfit…"

"But why? It matches that lovely mask I crafted for you. Which reminds me, you  **do** have it right? When I told you I would stop replacing them I meant it. I have far more important things to be doing than making sure you have your props."

"Like stalking Vox?" you joked under your breath, but noticed a small spark in Marc's hand.

"...What was that?" he asked menacingly, making you flinch as the spark grew larger.

"N-Nothing, I've got it..." You quickly went through your bag, pulling out the pouch from before. With a relieved sigh, you removed an azure and gold mask from the pouch, carefully inspecting it for any damage "Good, no scratches. But please, no more last minute changes boss. Now I have to change my dance routine too."

"That shouldn't be an issue for you, seeing that you love to alter  _ my _ plans. It's only fair that I do the same to you in return. Now get in place, it's showtime!" he laughed before teleporting elsewhere.

“I hate it when he does that...Whatever, let's just get this over with." you sighed before putting on the mask. Just as you were about to step on stage, you gasped as you peaked through the curtains. 'Is that Loona, and Millie too? Oh this should be fun, she gets flustered so easy it's hilarious.' you chuckled to yourself before taking your place on stage. Millie, as well as a few other patrons, flinched as a small surge of electricity ran through the floor. Everyone cheered as the blue sparks gathered on stage, the TV demon himself appearing after a bright flash.

"Ah, that trick never gets old." he laughed as the audience continued to cheer "Hello my darling sinners, and welcome back to humble abode. I do hope you all are comfortable. because tonight's show is about to begin. It is my pleasure to introduce to the stage, my star imp, my diamond in the rough, the one, the only, Cobalt!" The audience roared with praise as the curtains rose, the blue light from the stage projecting your silhouette.

[ (Video: ADDICT - Caleb Hyles Cover) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpdVnLzoPHg)

_ I'm addicted to the madness _

_ The club is my Atlantis _

_ We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin _

_ Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in _

_ I'm addicted to the feeling _

_ Getting higher than the ceiling _

_ And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end _

_ Just concede and give into your inner demons again _

**(A/N: Yeah, just made a subtle change to the chorus so it fits the scene.)**

As the song went on, you were quick to work your moves on the pole, teasing everyone with every motion. You occasionally glanced in Millie's direction, smiling as she was starting to blush. She was so taken in by your performance, she was completely caught off guard as you pulled her onto the stage with you.

"Yeah, go Millie!" Loona cheered, only adding on to her embarrassment. She whimpered as you sat her down in a chair.

"O-Oh boy, please don't do this to me. I'm married and--"

"Shh, just relax babe. What your hubby doesn't know won't hurt him.~" you chuckled, making the crowd go wild as you ripped off your shirt, tossing it aside. Millie squealed as you sat on her lap, blushing furiously as your hips grinded against hers. She bit her lip, letting her hands explore your spotted chest as you kept singing. It wasn't long before you were back on the pole, finishing up your performance with one final pose. The crowd was losing their minds, tossing money on to the stage. Loona however had to catch her friend, who swooned hard over your performance.

"Millie! Hey, stay with me girl, you OK?"

"I'm fine...but damn he was hot. We are so coming back here next week.~" she giggled.

"Told you you'd like this place."

"Only like? With a fall like that I'd say she loved it." Marc laughed as he approached them "Hello ladies, Marcel Malice at your service. And lovely to see you again Miss...Loona wasn't it?"

"Wow, um...I'm amazed you remember me."

"I never forget a patron milady, especially one that pays top dollar for our V.I.P. treatment. I swear you spent more on him than you did on the drinks that night." he teased to make her blush.

"Oooh, you are so busted when you get back home." Millie giggled, only to have Loona drop her "Ouch! I was just jokin' Loona!"

"Yeah, keep joking. And about that V.I.P. treatment, does that offer of yours still stand?"

"Why of course it does! However, since you brought a friend, I'm afraid she will have to pay herself. I made that deal special just for you my dear."

"Wait, what kinda deal?"

"It's not really a deal Mills, it was more like an 'invitation' for me to come back. And I'm not the one redeeming it tonight."

"...Oooh, I see, want to show your friend what she's been missing?"

"Come again? L-Loona you don't have to--"

"Oh yes I do, your hands were all over him up there. Admit it, you want a closer look, don't you?" Loona teased, making her blush.

"N-No I don't! He's just another imp, you've seen one you've seen 'em all, right?" she protested as she tried to leave, but gasped as his large blue claw rested on her shoulder.

"Oh no no no my good lady, I assure you Cobalt is something special. He's one of the best performers have ever recruited. You should be so lucky that you have the chance to meet him for free. Come now, I guarantee you shall be 100% satisfied by what he has to offer. If not, then your next round of drinks is on the house. What do you say, why not give him a chance?" he asked, almost intimidating her with his smile.

"Well...fine then, not like I can really say no to you."

"Splendid! Right this way my dear, I assure you this will be a night you will never forget." he chuckled as he took her away.

"Don't take too long Mills, you've got a husband to get back to!" Loona laughed.

"Sh-Shut up Loona! How do I get myself into these messes? This is what I get for not stayin' at home." she whined to herself.

"Oh come now, why stay at home when you could be out on the town with a stud like this? Please wait here, Cobalt will be joining you shortly." He opened the door to reveal an exquisite private booth that overlooked the dance floor. What worried her however was the decor, the bed especially.

"Wow-wee, can't believe a fancy place like this is in Imp City."

"If Marc owns it, you better believe it sweetheart." you chuckled as you entered the room, closing the door behind you "You left a pretty good impression on me babe, almost got scratched a little."

"Oh, d-did I do that? I'm sorry, it just happened, I-I wasn't expectin'--"

"A personal performance? That's what most of my clients say, and why apologize? I never said I didn't like it, if anything I love getting roughed up a little.~" You took her hand, making her blush as you placed it on your exposed chest "Go ahead, you know you want to.~"

"l-I-I um...I can't...Oh boy..." You could only laugh as she fumbled her words.

"Hey, relax babe, Cobalt is gonna take good care of you tonight.~" She shrieked as you picked her up, sitting her on the bed.

"W-W-Wait, is this really part of the V.I.P. package?! Y-You've slept with customers before?!"

"Only those that can afford it. You're not getting cold feet on me are you?~" you asked, crawling towards her as she started to scoot back.

"W-Well, like I said before I'm married. Moxxie wouldn't like it if I slept around." she countered, whimpering as she collided with the headboard.

"Aww, don't be like that. Can l at least get a kiss?~" you cooed, gently stroking her face.

"I-I said no!!" she screamed, making you yell in pain as she scratched your cheek. The force was just enough to push you to the side...and knock your mask off your face "Oh my, you're bleedin'! I wasn't trying to...wait!" Without looking back, you took off before she could see your face "Oh no, If Marc sees that I hurt him...I gotta get outta here!" She quickly left the room, hastily scanning the crowd for Loona.

"Huh? Millie, hey, over here! That was quick, was he too much for...Hey, what happened, are you OK?"

"No, I am not OK, I told you that V.I.P. crap was a bad idea! H-He came on to me after said no, he went in for a kiss and ended up slashing his face."

"You did what, and to one of Marc's employees?!"

"I know, but it was a moment of panic! We need to get out of here now."

**The next day...**

"OK, let me see if I'm understanding your request correctly. You can't work for the next 4 days and you want to work the remaining 3 in the morning, is that right?" Blitzø asked, eyeing you skeptically.

"For the 4th time sir, yes. My other job is pretty...demanding, and if I keep up the hard work they might make me a manager soon."

"Right, you as a manager. Also what happened to your face, that's a big bandage."

"Had to break up a fight at the bar, didn't go too well for me."

"Ouch, that's not from a bottle is it? Those kinds of cuts are the worst."

"Nope, someone's claws. Since they couldn't land a hit on their opponent, they figured it would be fair to take it out on me instead. That's it for now, I'm gonna head out." Once you were out the door, you bumped into Millie, making her drop her papers.

"Ouch! Oh great, I just finished filing everything."

"Sorry Mills, let me help you with that."

"Thanks...Hey, what happened to your face?" she asked, noticing the bandage on your cheek.

'Like you don't know, thanks to you this might be a scar' you thought to yourself "Nothing big, tried to break up a fight at my other job."

"Poor thing, I'd rather have a bruise than a cut. It doesn't hurt too much does it?"

"Nah, it happened so quick that I didn't really feel it. I just gotta remember to change this damn thing every 30 minutes." As you handed her the last of the papers, your phone rang with an obnoxious ringtone.

"That's an...interesting ringtone."

"Yeah, more like a warning alarm from my other boss. Excuse me, I better take this, and a first aid kit while I'm at it." You quickly left, phone in hand as you went to the nearest bathroom. Curious, she sat her ruined files aside and tried to follow you. Just when she thought she lost your trail, a pained yell caught her attention "Look boss, she panicked and went off on me. I didn't have much time to react, I couldn't get my mask back without her seeing my face." you winced as you cleaned your wound.

"Never mind her seeing your face, it's what she  **did** to your face I'm more concerned with!" a familiar voice roared, making Millie freeze in her tracks "What have I told you about being careful? You know damn well why I can't give you a full face mask."

"I know, it'll muffle my voice and the mic can't pick up my singing. Look, I need a few days to heal, the bleeding won't stop."

"What am I, a nurse? You listen here (Y/N), don't forget the deal we have. When I say 'dance for me', you say 'Yes sir'. And when I say 'sing for me', you say...?" You snarled at the remark, but knew you had to give him an answer.

"...What tune?"

"Exactly, there's a good boy. Now get yourself fixed up as soon as possible, the best I can give you is 3 days. Voxy will be visiting for his usual drink, and I want a crowd pleasing performance to get him to stay."

"In the club or in your bedroom? Because I'm not a miracle worker." you snickered, but gasped as your phone screen glowed a blue light. You were suddenly caught in a choke hold, Marc's hand wrapping around your neck.

"You better be fortunate that I'm too weak to fully cross over to where you are (Y/N), that last turf war really drained me. Be a good little imp, and watch that filthy mouth of yours the next time you speak to me." You coughed as he released you, ending the call.

"Sh-Shit, fucking psycho. If he doesn't stop manhandling me I'll lose my voice for real."

"It was you?!" Millie barged in, making you drop your phone.

"Uh, M-Millie! I was just--"

"That dancer from last night, the one that tried to seduce me, that was you (Y/N)?! Or should I call you Cobalt?" she asked with a stern gaze, making you rush pass her to shut the door.

"Will you keep it down? Someone could hear you."

"I don't care! You of all demons should know better, you know I'd never cheat on Mox! And you had the nerve to try and--"

"I was just having some fun, alright?! I know how easily flustered you get, so I thought I'd mess with you a little. I was just teasing you, that's it. You know me, do you really think I would make a move on you?"

"I almost did, the way you kept comin' at me...you really scared me (Y/N). And that cut on your face is what you get for tryin' to joke around like that."

"Are you crazy, you made shit worse for me! This face is the real money maker at the club. Sure my eyes are covered, but you got me right on my damn cheek! It'll take weeks for this to heal, and that asshole is giving me 3 days. If this turns into a scar I'll never hear the end of it from him..."

"Look, I'm sorry, but it was self-defense and I didn't know it was you. Also, how could I not recognize your voice? I mean a mask can only hide so much."

"Marc's magic, he made it special for me. It masks my voice when I talk or sing, but the effect doesn't work should someone learn who I am. And after last night it has a bad scratch on it, now he's extra pissed with me"

"Oops...Does anyone else know you're Cobalt?"

"No, and I want to keep it that way. And you better not tell Loona either, if she learned it was me that gave her that lap dance...I'm pretty sure she'd never look at me the same way again." you joked to make her laugh.

"Alright, I won't say nothin' to her. What about Blitzø though, has he ever seen you perform?"

"Ooh yes, ever wonder what he blows the meeting budget on?" you asked, making her laugh harder "I'm serious, I swear he tries to get a kiss in each time he requests me. Buuut he'll be pretty disappointed with my leave of absence."

"Oh my stars, that is too funny. If only he knew it was you the whole time."

"Again, it's for the best he doesn't know. He's been trying for months to figure out what my other job is. Can you imagine the questions he would ask if he learned I was working for Marcel Malice?"

"He'd probably ask what I'm about to ask ya: How in the world did you end up workin' for him?" she asked, only for you to gaze at the floor.

"I was with him well before I.M.P., I was scared, and I was desperate. It was during my first extermination I met him, he killed an angel to save me...."

────── 〔Flashback〕──────

"My my my, for God's messengers, they sure do leave a nasty mess don't they?" Marc laughed, tossing the body aside.

"Th-That was….That was..."

"Amazing, yes I know. You my friend must be more careful during this time of year, you should be fortunate we caught them leaving." he replied, both of you looking to the crimson sky to see the angels return to Heaven.

"Actually, I was gonna say that was pretty gruesome. I thought a demon--"

"Couldn't kill an angel? Then you couldn't be any more mistaken,  _ mon ami _ . That's enough banter, allow me to introduce myself. I am Marcel Malice, a big name on the channels down here. And judging by your sloppy escape, you must be a new arrival. How long have you been in the neighborhood, a day, a week?" he asked, offering a large hand to help you up.

"About a year, what the hell was that just now? Why were the angels down here, last I checked they're supposed to protect people."

"Exactly, they protect  _ people _ , not wretched sinners like us. You see my boy, Hell suffers from overpopulation. Earth just has far too many little nasties up top, and we can only accommodate so many. So, every year they take it upon themselves to 'exterminate' the extra souls that don't survive. Quite a gruesome method if you ask me, but it does make for a good story for my news segment." he laughed shamelessly "Now where are my manners, I neglected to ask for your name."

"Um, I'm (Y/N), and I think I should go."

"Go where? Most of this area is nothing but rubble, have you a home?" he asked, making you pause to look back at him. You already knew the answer, you've been on the streets ever since you died, unable to find a decent home "I thought so, and since 6i happen to be your sapphire savior, I say you owe me."

"Excuse me, unless you can get me a job and a place to stay--!"

"I can, on one condition." With a snap of his massive fingers, a blue scroll appeared in front of you with a black and blue quill "Sign that paper and I can give you whatever you want. You will get so much more than a place to live, you can be a star. An idol that the ladies would kill for."

"Whoa man, all I want is an apartment. I mean the fame bit does sound nice but--"

"But think of the money you could be making if you work for me. Think of the fame, the adoration my friend. You could have anything you want, whenever you want. Why scavenge with the rest of the filthy imps when you can be living large? Go on, you know you want to." he whispered into your ear as you grabbed the quill.

"...Whatever I want you said?"

"Whatever you want."

"Then sign me up." you replied, gracing the parchment with your signature.

────── 〔🖤〕──────

"Are you nuts, you signed a soul contract?!"

"I know, me being a greedy idiot I didn't read the fine print. Basically I signed myself over to him just like that, he said he might let me go if I keep playing his game."

"Hmm, you've been with us for about 5 years now. How long have you been workin' for him?"

"10 years now, you guys made the other half more bearable." you sighed as she hugged you.

"I'm so sorry hun...but you still owe me for the scare."

"Heh, I know, So you're gonna keep quiet about this, right?"

"I guess I can, but what about that contract? Have ya tried escapin' him?"

"Wouldn't matter, there are special rooms for his dancers to sleep in. When I said that club was my Atlantis, guess you can say I meant that literally. It's not too bad though, at least I got a roof over my head."

"Are you just sayin' that, or are the rooms really nice?"

"They are...The V.I.P. room you were in was my room." you replied, making her blush.

"S-So that was your bed? Oh my God (Y/N)..."

"Relax, the sheets get cleaned like every week. I might be a whore for that guy but I got some standards."

"Good to know I guess. Since I'm doin' ya this favor of keepin' your secret, maybe you can do a little somethin' for me."

"Oh great..." you groaned.

"It'll be funny, I promise. After your wound heals up, here's what I'm thinkin...

**A week later...**

"Hmm, you said that scratch was pretty bad Marcel. Looks like he's healed up nicely, good thing, too. It'd be a shame for this pretty little face to get damaged." Vox chuckled as he squeezed your cheeks.

"Told you he's quite resilient, Voxy. Maybe after the show, the three of us can have a  _ private _ session.~" Marc cooed, making him flinch as he sent a small spark up his back.

"What have I told you about that, you blue pervert?! You better be fucking lucky Val likes your sorry ass, otherwise I'd kick it across this sorry town!"

"Aww, you say the sweetest things Voxy. I wouldn't mind a little rough foreplay.~" You rolled your eyes at the exchange, shaking your head with an impatient groan.

"Er, yeah, not to interrupt the sweet talk guys, but I've got a show to get through."

"Right, of course. And try not to ruin that mask, it's rare l ever do favors for this asshole so you better take good care of--Gaah!" You snickered at his sudden yelp, Marc having shocked him once again "Damn it Marc, knock it off, I only come here for the booze, not you!"

"Keep saying that darling, you'll come around eventually.~" he teased, making an electric heart with his magic.

"In your wet dreams maybe…" he muttered before leaving "Sheesh, is there ever a moment you don't try to fuck him?"

"Nope. If you think he's resistant, you should see how Alastor reacts when I tease him." he giggled.

"Wait, The Radio Demon, that Alastor?! What is it with you and OP demons, they could rip you in half if they wanted to."

"I know, that's what I'm hoping for. What I wouldn't give to be wrapped in those tendrils once more.~" he moaned "Now, off to the stage with you, we have a lot of time to make up for Cobalt. Next time you get roughed up, I won't be so charitable." he chuckled before teleporting away.

"And I thought Prince Stolas was a freak, he might be worse." you sighed before heading to the stage. You peaked through the curtains to see Millie in the audience with Moxxie and Blitzø, him out of the 3 looking the most excited for your performance "Moxxie better appreciate this."

"So tell me again, what about this place made you want to invite him?" Moxxie whispered.

"Hey I heard that Mox, I come here all the time. Well, used to, before Stolas kept changing those damn meetings up on me. If anything I'm grateful that Millie invited me along."

"Sure thing sir, I actually put in a special request tonight, just for you." she replied, giggling as he started to squeal.

"Hello hello, my lovelies! Welcome back to another tempting night. As most of you know, our star act has been away due to a little accident with one of our customers. Fear not, he is back and ready to attack!" he laughed as the audience roared with cheers and whistles "Now now settle down, let's save it for our highlight of the night. I am proud to welcome our star back to the stage, the one, the only, Cobalt!" He vanished from the stage with a bright spark, highlighting your entrance.

'Showtime, this is gonna be good.' you chuckled to yourself, noticing Blitzø was already swooning.

[ (Video: [Ebiko] Why don't you do it right - Male Cover) ](https://youtu.be/_7aZC9_00ks)

You worked the crowd during your song, teasing almost everyone you passed. Once you reached their table, Blitzø purred as your tail tickled his chin. He blindly leaned forward, not wanting to lose your touch. However, Moxxie laughed as he fell out of his chair.

"On second thought, maybe we should come here more often." he snickered.

"I thought you would get a kick outta that." she giggled.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. He's already a total knockout, he can sweep me off my feet any day.~"

"Honestly sir, what would Stolas say if he caught you swooning over someone else like this?"

"And who says he has to know, Mox?" Once he stood, he gasped to feel you hug him from behind, making him melt to the floor as you held the final note. You returned to the stage, making the audience go wild as you blew one final kiss "Damn he's hot.~"

"How can you determine that when you don't know who he is?"

"It's for the best hun, it's for the best." Millie commented, both of you exchanging hidden winks.


	49. Millie x Big Sister Reader: The Best Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Millie never saw eye to eye and always had quite the rivalry. But when trying to go solo goes wrong for Millie, you're quick to spring into action.

"He. Hired. Who?! Why are you just tellin' me this now Moxxie, you know I can't stand her!" Millie growled, frustrated as she missed the dart board.

"This is exactly why I'm telling you now, so you can take it out on the dart board and not on anyone at the office. Look, you and (Y/N) haven't spoken in years. If anything this will be a good chance for you both to catch up, possibly build a few bridges."

"Or burn some, you know how much (Y/N) irritates me. Why didn't you say something once you told him she was my older sister?" she asked, but was confused to see him grab the cutting board from the kitchen.

"Honey, you know I love you, but she's my family too. She was tired of her other job, and wanted to quit for some time." He gulped nervously as she picked up another blade.

"Moxxie, did you have somethin' to do with this?" she asked threateningly.

"I just so happened to mention we were hiring aaaaaand...helped her get a job with us?" He screamed as he held up the board, catching the blade.

"Damn it Mox how could you?! She's just gonna hover over me like she always does! I don't need that, I need my space, that's why we literally both live on opposite sides of the Pentagram. And yet she still manages to find me!" she groaned dramatically as she plopped onto the couch.

"At the risk of you throwing another knife at me, you sound like you're legit trying to hide from her."

"Because I am! In case you don't remember Mox, I'm the baby out of 4 siblings. That's how she keeps treatin' me, like a baby! It's like time hasn't progressed for her at all and I'm still in diapers!"

"It's natural for her sweetie, she's the oldest, she's just being protective."

"But how do I make it stop?' she whined as she held a pillow over her head.

"Millie please! Maybe if you stopped  _ acting _ like a baby, you wouldn't have that problem." he countered as he received a stern glare from his wife "Don't give me that look woman. You could just, oh I don't know, talk to her?!"

"You really think I haven't tried that?! She always hits me with the same damn line: ‘Be careful what you wish for Mills, because one day you're really gonna need me’."

"She has a point with those words honey, having a sibling like her is the best back up."

"No, havin' a husband like you is the best back up," she giggled, sitting up to kiss him.

"True, but like it or not I can't always help you. That's where (Y/N) comes in, and that's also why I want you to try and make this work."

"But Moooooxiee..."

"Millie, she's your sister. Make it work, for me, please?" he begged, kissing her neck.

"...OK, fine. But if she throws the first punch I get to fight back."

"You really need to stop with those jokes honey. Could you also try to be a bit more positive, how bad can this possibly be?" he asked, Millie being less than enthusiastic. Once it was time to clock in, she was trying her hardest not to get spotted by you. However...

"Mill Mill, there's my baby sis!" you squealed as you tightly hugged her, Loona snickering at the nickname.

"Damn it...hi (Y/N). I thought I told you to stop with that stupid nickname." she groaned.

"But it's perfect for you, a cute nickname for my adorable widdle sissy." you playfully cooed as you pinched her cheeks.

"Ouch! H-Hey, quit it, that hurts!" she cried before you let her go, you laughing as she rubbed her face.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you Mill Mill. How awesome is this though, you and me working together? Best part is we get to kill people for a living. You still working on that aim of yours? Those knives and spears can only get you so far."

"I'm getting better OK?! I've had Moxxie train me on guns, I bet my aim is way better than yours by now." she countered smugly.

"Ohh I doubt that, like your little peashooter is gonna beat the power (nickname) is packing." you taunted.

"Wanna bet?" she growled back, staring you down.

"Ooh boy, I can feel the tension from here. Are you sure hiring her was a good idea Blitzø?" Loona asked worriedly.

"Aw come on Loonie, you're starting to sound like Moxxie. He asked me the same thing after her interview. They're sisters, a dream team, they're gonna be perfect partners."

**3 years later...**

"Hey Moxxie, you busy right now?"

"I was about to fix up the gym, what is it sir?"

"It's about your wife and your sister-in-law...again." Moxxie groaned at the statement, trying to flee the conversation "Hey, we need to talk about this! Those 2 have been at each other's throats for too long now. They're sisters right? You'd think they would make a dream team."

"If by 'dream' you mean a nightmare, then yes. I have told you repeatedly to stop forcing them to work together! Trying to pair them up for these jobs is never a good idea."

"But my question is why? They're siblings for Satan's sake, you'd think if anything they would bond while out on the job."

"Then you thought wrong, (Y/N) and Millie have a very, very, very... **very** complicated relationship. I've known them both since we were kids, and (Y/N) was hands down the 'meanest' of her siblings. At least that's what Millie would tell you."

"OK, but what would  **you** say about her?"

"She's done nothing but try to protect her over the years, Millie doesn't see it like that though. She always--" His comment was cut short as you both came crashing down on top of him.

"Ouch, I think I landed on my knife." Mille groaned, gasping as she realized she also landed her husband "Oh my stars, I am so sorry sweetie! Are you OK?"

"Oww, I'm fine, but what happened up there?"

"We had to bail, because a certain  _ someone _ wanted to show off her new smoke bombs after I told her they weren't tested yet!" Millie yelled, only for you to dismiss her with an eye roll as you dusted yourself off.

"For what feels like the 100th time, I had some that were ready! I grabbed the wrong bag because  _ you _ rushed me to get ready!"

"Now girls that's enough, let's just--"

"You use that same excuse every time, I don't rush you!" Blitzø tried to intervene only for your argument to continue.

"Yes you do, every single fucking time we have a job you always rush me to get my shit together!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"DON'T!"

"DO!" They gasped as she tackled you with a frustrated growl, struggling to pull you apart as you both had a firm grip on the other's hair.

"What is it with women and hair pulling?!" Blitzø strained, desperately trying to pull you off your sister "(Y/N) stop it, break it up!"

"She started it, don't start what you can't finish right?!" you growled, making her yell in pain as you continued to tug on her hair.

"Millie please, let her go! This! Has! To stop!!" Moxxie yelled, finally yanking her hands off your head "That does it, I have had it with you both fighting like this!"

"Here we go again! Every time we argue about this, you always pick her side!"

"Excuse me?! Don't you dare try to peg me as the bad guy here, I'm trying to make a point!"

"What point? That (Y/N) is ‘only lookin' out for me’? How she's 'got my back', how she--?"

"Shut up!!" he roared, leaving you all in shock "I never thought I would say that to you, but that is how far you both have pushed me. For once honey, hear me out. Just. Shut. Up" he seethed, trying to calm down "As I was saying, for what feels like the 100th time, this unneeded and unwanted tension you both have needs to stop. And like it or not it needs to stop today. You may be my wife but (Y/N) is still my sister-in-law after all. And you especially need to stop saying I always side with her!”

"But you do! You and everyone else in this damn office always pick her side over mine!" she growled.

"...You don't have to yell honey. I know you're upset, but I can't always be your partner when work calls. Working with your sister should be an asset to your relationship, not the opposite."

"That's only the case if you're stuck with her as a siblin'." she muttered as she glared at you.

"You know what Mills, Moxxie has a point. We should be a team, not constantly trying to kill each other every day. This has literally been our daily routine ever since Blitzø hired me. I want to know why, why do you insist on picking fights with me?"

"Me?! Oh no, you start most of our brawls, not me!"

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't even ask you a simple question without you trying to argue with me?! For once I'm not trying to pick a fight with you Mill Mill, all I want is an answer. Why do you always have to be so...OK, how do I word this with you fussing at me again? ...Why do you hate me so much? I'm the oldest out of the 4 of us back at home, and all I've done is look after you. How can you hate someone that tries to protect you?" you asked sincerely as you touched her shoulder, only for her to swat your hand away.

"'Protect me' she says, all you've done is baby me all these years! I don't need anyone to say what I can or can't do, I don't need anyone to make basic decisions for me! That's all you've done, even as a teenager you would embarrass me by babyin' me in front of my friends!"

"Millie l--"

"Save it! One of the reasons I took this damn job was to create some space between us, and what does Blitzø do? He hires you of all imps to work here! I don't care what needs to be done, but the next few jobs with us together won't happen. I would rather work alone then be sent on another hectic mission with you! And for the last time...Stop! Callin! Me! Mill Mill! I always hated that stupid nickname!" Without another word, she left you all with a shocked silence.

"Ugh, why does she have to be so unreasonable? (Y/N), don't mind her, I'll go talk to her and get her to...What are you doing?" Moxxie asked, watching as you handed your badge to Blitzø.

"If she wants her space, I'll give her space. I can just get my waitress job back."

"What?! No, no no no, you're one of the fastest assassins I've ever hired. You can't quit just because Millie is having another meltdown. You should be used to it by now."

"Sir, really?!"

"OK, not my best argument. What I meant was--"

"What does it matter at this point?!" you yelled, trying not to cry "What does it really matter? In the 3 years I've worked here, it's always been 'she started it' or 'this is your fault'. Everything I do, big or small, it was to keep her safe. Why can't she see it like that?" you sobbed as Moxxie hugged you.

"She will, I don't know how or when, but she will. And you don't have to quit, leaving this job would only be you quitting on her. Please, don't walk out on her. Try and talk to her again, for me?"

"Mox, you've been the best brother to me. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. As of right now I'm done with Millie's attitude, and I'm done with I.M.P. She won't have to worry about me babying her anymore..." you sighed as you left.

"Oh great, not only are those 2 not talking, I just lost a sniper! We need to get them to talk, otherwise Millie could get herself hurt out there!"

"Sir please, I am worried about their relationship, but Millie is smarter than that. Don't you remember what she said when we first started here? The thought of working alone makes her nervous."

"Funny, normally you would be the one worrying and I'd be the dismissive smartass. I mean it this time Moxxie, she sounded very serious when she said she would rather work alone."

"But I know her too well, she would never go to the living world without me."

"Blitzø, Moxxie!" Loona shouted, nearly running past them "Thank Satan I found you guys, Millie has lost it. She just left for a job, alone!"

"She did what?! Why didn't you stop her, she can't go anywhere without me!" Moxxie exclaimed, running past her to get to the grimoire. By the time he entered the room, the portal had started to close.

"I tried, all she said was she didn't need any back up. She didn't even bother waiting for you or (Y/N) this time. Where is she anyway? This was supposed to be their job."

"About that Loonie, she just resigned a few minutes ago."

"...What? Why would she just leave, what did they fight about this time for her to quit?"

"If only you heard it, this wasn't much of a fight. It was more like Millie having another rant. She didn't even give her much of a chance to talk."

"Never mind that right now! We need to get that portal back open, I-I need to find her before she gets hurt!" Moxxie exclaimed, quickly flipping through the grimoire's pages.

"Moxxie calm down! There's nothing we can do at this point, we can only open so many portals in one day. I'm sorry, but we have to wait for her to come back."

"What if she  **doesn't** come back?! After that last disaster she never goes up there solo! What if she gets hurt, what if someone spots her, what if I lose her?!" he sobbed, collapsing to the floor.

"Moxxie! Don't make me have to smack some sense in you, Millie is just as capable as you are. She's going to be fine."

"But--!"

"She. Will. Be. Fine. I'm not trying to be stingy, but we can't risk overusing this book."

"He's got a point Moxxie, one portal too many and then someone will really get hurt. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"If it means I get to save my wife then yes! I don't want to take any chances, but I have to go after her!"

"You do know I'm standin' right here, right y'all?" Millie asked, almost falling over as Moxxie tackled her with a hug.

"Oh thank Satan, you're OK! What were you...Hang on, you got back pretty quick. Who was your target?"

"Just a guy with a really bad security system, one shot was all it took. The hardest thing was dodging the cops really."

"Well, what were you thinking, why would you go alone?!"

"Not you too Mox, it was only one target. I didn't really need (Y/N)'s help, I'm actually amazed she isn't here grovelin' over my safety." she replied as she left the room.

"About that, you went too far earlier. She was trying to make things better for you both, she was actually putting in an effort to get along with you. And you had to stomp all over that for her."

"Please, she was goin' to work in another one of her stupid lectures somehow."

"...What happened to you?"

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Millie. Ever since (Y/N) started here, something in you changed. You used to be so sweet, so easy to talk to. Now you've become so bitter I'm afraid to work with you some days. And trying to talk to you is worse than pulling teeth, you have changed. And to be quite frank...I hate it. It's like the imp I married just up and died on me, and it hurts." he replied, almost on the verge of tears.

"Mox…Sweetie, I haven't changed. I'm still your Millie, I'm still here. It's just (Y/N) has always brought out the worst in me. I mean the way she--"

"Stop blaming (Y/N)! For once, can you stop blaming your own sister for  **your** shortcomings?! She has nothing to do with how your attitude changed...You...You know what? Forget it, I'm not in the mood for this damn argument, not again. It's about time for me to clock out anyway, I'm going home."

"Moxxie please, I was just--" She reached for his arm, only for him to pull away.

"And you can use the rest of your shift to think about all this. You would be wise to take Blitzø with you on your next set of jobs, because they were meant for you and (Y/N)." he said before walking off. Millie watched him leave in disbelief, trying her best not to cry at his outburst.

"Um, Millie? Are you gonna be OK?" Loona asked, hearing a soft whimper from the imp.

"I...I'm fine, he just needs to let off some steam, that's all." she sniffled, wiping her face "So, what's the next job? We've got a lot to do with them gone for the day."

"You know what? Moxxie didn't get the chance to mention it, but your sister decided to quit on us."

"...She what?"

"Did I stutter, 'Mill Mill'? Thanks to you, (Y/N) is gone for good." Blitzø commented, tossing your badge to her "So yeah, no more embarrassing nicknames or her 'hovering around' for you to worry about. Now what do we do? Being down one imp is going to be a nightmare with all these calls coming in! I gotta hire someone else to replace her fast or we're sunk." he muttered to himself before leaving for his office. She stared down at the badge in her hands, running her fingers on the engravement

"I...I-I didn't think she would actually--"

"That's what you wanted, right? I mean now she won't bug you anymore." Loona commented.

"Yeah, right."A new found guilt came over her the rest of the day. Although she got her jobs done, she was slowing down in performance. She couldn't stop thinking about you, sadly, she couldn't stop thinking about the arguments you both have had over the years. Not just in the 3 years you've been working together, but throughout the course of your lives. Her fondest memories of you go further back to your childhood days. When you would help her with small tasks, fend off bullies, or those nights you would sing her to sleep. After a week had passed, she found herself sitting alone at a cafe. She tried to have Moxxie join her, only to be stood up. A clear sign that he was still upset with her. She was about to text him again to remind him of their outing, however she paused as a glass was set on her table.

"Hello, welcome to Angelo's. My name is (Y/N) and I'll be your..." She looked up at her waitress, surprised that it was you. Without another word you resumed in filling her glass with water.

"(Y/N), hi...I um...didn't know you worked here."

"Not originally, my other job replaced me real quick. Luckily my old manager hooked me up with this place. So, what can I get for you?" you asked, worrying her with the calm tone of your voice. You used to be so cheerful when you spoke to her. Now, it sounded as though you were on autopilot as you waited for her order.

"Can't we talk, please? I know it's been a few weeks since you left, but...E-Everyone misses you, especially Blitzø, he says you were one of the best shooters he's hired."

"Not to be rude Millie, but I can't stand here all day. I just started here and I can't screw up right out the gate. What would you like?" you asked again, shocking her as you dismissed her words.

"...I'll just have the special, to go please."

"Sure thing, you can pay on the way out. Be seeing you l guess, or not." As she watched you leave, a vision of her last outburst at you seemed to come to life. It's as though she was watching the scene from your perspective.

_ "And for the last time... Stop! Callin! Me! Mill Mill! always hated that stupid nickname!" _ Those words echoed in her head, making her tear up as she rose from her seat.

"I'm sorry!!" she shouted, making you freeze in your tracks "(Y/N) I-I'm sorry, OK?! Just...Just come back, come back to I.M.P., please..." she begged through her cries, but felt her heart sink as you kept walking. Another month had passed since that day, and you hadn't seen her show up at the cafe since. Currently, you were at home, sitting on your couch with your laptop resting on your legs as you continued to job search. Before you could submit another application, your phone started to ring. Checking the caller I.D., it was a group picture that Moxxie had taken with you and Millie.

"Gotta change that stupid picture." you sighed before accepting the call "Hey Moxxie, what's--?"A frantic cry escaped the phone before you could get the question out "H-Hey, hey! Moxxie calm down, you're talking way too fast. What was that bit about Millie, what's going on?"

"Just grab your gun and get over here now! She...She went out for a job and never came back!”

"Moxxie, don't joke with me right now. I'm not in the mood for this, if this is another stupid attempt to get me to talk to her--"

"She's been gone for 3 hours (Y/N), and she's not picking up her phone! I'm begging here, you have to get over here now, you have to bring her back!!" he sobbed, confirming that what he was telling you was legit. You both know that she never misses a call from him. even when out on the field. You quickly rose from the couch to grab your gun case, not caring that you sent your computer flying. From cutting cars off to running red lights, you were determined to get to I.M.P. as quickly as possible. Once there, you practically jumped out of the car and raced to the office.

"Guys, I'm here! Lay it on me, what's the situation?" you asked, quickly prepping your gun.

"Not good, I had to call Stolas 10 fucking times to make sure I got this translation right, We can reopen the portal ourselves but..." Blitzø bit his lip, nervously flipping the pages.

"But nothing, get that portal open, NOW!"

"OK OK, I got it!" Once the portal was set, he was quick to grab your arm before you took off "W-Wait a second, there's a catch! It'll only stay open for 5 minutes. That's not much time, and if you get spotted--"

"Fuck! That! If I get spotted then someone gets a bullet in the eyes, I gotta save my sister!" you argued, yanking your arm out of his grip as you crossed over. As soon as you did, you had to stop, barely dodging a bullet as it grazed your face. You didn't let that stop you as you sprinted to the gunfire, Millie's scream making you run faster until you came across an abandoned building "Millie?! Millie, are you in there?!" You tried the door with no success, even ramming it with your shoulder. With a frustrated growl you stepped back to shoot out the hinges, kicking the door in. It fell with a loud bang, you getting shot in the shoulder.

"Nooo, (Y/N)!!" Millie cried, but was unable to get to you. You slumped against the door frame, looking up with a horrified gasp to see her tied to a chair. Her face was covered in bruises, her clothes ripped and torn in various places "H-Help me, please..." she cried, tears flowing down her face.

"Great, I knew there was another one of these freaks." one of the thugs spoke, 6 or 7 others stepping out of the shadows with a different weapon in hand "What are ya waitin' for, kill that thing!" he ordered, all of them charging at you at once. You were quick to shoot 2 of them, the group pausing as the bodies dropped.

"You messed with the wrong sister assholes!!" you snarled, picking up a pipe to attack the closest thug. Millie ducked her head, looking away from the carnage you let loose on her captors. Their screams for mercy meant nothing to you as you took them down one by one. It wasn't long before it got quiet, Millie feeling her ropes loosen "Of all the damn scrapes for me to get you out off, it had to be kidnapping and possible rape? Seriously, whatever the job was why did you--Oof!" your mini rant was cut short as he caught you in a hug.

"Y-You came, you really came for me! After what I said I was afraid you wouldn't--"

"Run now, talk later! We've only got a few seconds, come on!" You grabbed her wrist and quickly took off to the portal, both of you landing in the office with a loud thud.

"When I said 5 minutes I meant it, I hate casting the spells myself." Blitzø nervously laughed.

"Yeah, you never could get the timing right…" you commented, helping your sister to her feet.

"MIIILLLIIIIEE!" Moxxie sobbed as he hugged his wife "Don't you dare scare me like that again! I told you to wait for me, I told you not to go out alone on that job!" he continued to cry as she held him. 

"I know, I'm really sorry sweetie. Guess when I said I wanted to clear my mind, that wasn't the best way to do it."

"Clearly, you nearly gave us a heart attack." Blitzø added as he and Loona held them both. You smiled at the group before turning to leave, however, you could feel someone hugging you. You could tell it was Millie as she sobbed into your back.

"I… *hic* I'm sorry (Y/N), I'm so sorry for everythin'. All those stupid fights, the mean things I said...Just like now you were only protectin' me, and only...I don't deserve you, I'm the worst lil sis ever!!" She continued to cry as you turned around to hold her, gently rubbing her back to calm her down.

"No you're not, but you are still a crybaby, Mill Mill, it's OK sis, we're back, we're safe, that's all that matters right now." you chuckled softly, stroking her hair as you started to sing.

" _ Lavender's blue, dilly dilly. _

_ Lavender's green _

_ When you are king, dilly dilly, _

_ I shall be queen _

_ Who told you so, dilly dilly, _

_ Who told you so? _

_ Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, _

_ That told me so. _ "

Moxxie smiled at the scene, remembering a moment from his childhood. It was his first time sleeping over at your house. It was during a storm, Millie woke you both up with her crying. He tried to get her to stop but sadly to no avail. He chuckled to himself, remembering how upset you were when he woke you up at midnight, hoping you could get her to calm down. Of course you were quick to check on her, singing her the same lullaby to soothe her back to sleep.

"...I always liked that song, Mama used to sing that for us." she sniffled, wiping her face.

"And she taught it to me before she died, so I could sing it to you whenever you wanted. Come on, let's get you cleaned up Mill..." You paused on the nickname leading her to the clinic.

"You forgot the other 'Mill'" she teased, making you laugh.

"See, I told you it would work out." Blitzø commented.

"Yeah, and all it took was for Millie to almost get herself killed." Loona commented, Blitzø elbowing her "Ow! What, sorry but I'm just stating the obvious here."

"Don't kill the moment Loonie."


	50. Millie x Male Reader: 'Till Death do Us...Not Part?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in death, your crazy ex-girlfriend manages to follow you. Desperate to get rid of her, you beg Millie to pose as your current girlfriend.

"Remind me again, why am I doing this for you?" you asked, sneaking through the Goetia castle.

"Because I don't want Stella to see me, she doesn't know your face so it's fair game."

"Uh-huh, so it's fair for me to get caught in your place? You owe me some serious overtime for this Blitzø. This is the LAST time I'm doing this for you, I mean it this time!"

"Sure you do, that's the same shit you said last week." he chuckled before hanging up the phone.

"Only because you gave me the damn puppy eyes..." you muttered to yourself, just before running into what felt like a cart "Ouch! Great, that was very stealthy."

"Oh my, wh-who are you?! Guards, help!" the maid shrieked, only to be pinned to the wall by you as you covered her mouth.

"Shhhh! Listen, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm just picking up something for my boss. You're gonna be a good little maid and show me where your boss keeps his grimoire, got it?" you growled, but noticed the way she was looking at you. Her eyes, once showing fear, suddenly showed adoration "Look, I'm not really going to do anything, only--Whoa!" She proved to be stronger as she pinned you to the floor shocking you with a kiss.

"I KNEW that threatening tone sounded familiar, I can't believe I found you again Pookie!" she squealed as she hugged you.

"...Oh no, no no no! Donna, is that you?! But you're...I haven't seen you since--"

"That job gone wrong? Yeah, when I heard what that asshole Duncan did to you I lost my mind...Quite literally actually, I was really going off when I stabbed him."

"When you what?!" you asked, but quickly covered your mouth "You killed him, are you serious?"

"Well he killed my Pookie, I wasn't just gonna let him get away with it. He was just stupid enough to tell me." she shrugged, you giving her a dumbfounded look.

"You were one of the sweetest chicks I've ever dated. I never once pegged you as a psycho, you killed him just because he killed me? Then what about you, how did you die? And how did you end up as a maid for Stolas?"

"His butler found me a few weeks after I bit it, I was homeless before he recruited me. I work and live here."

"Of course you do, but your death Donna, how did you...OK fuck that right now! Get off of me, I need to find this prick's library. My boss left that stupid book behind and he needs it tonight."

"Your boss?...Ohhhh, so you must work for Blitzy then!"

"Shh! Keep it down, have you been here long enough to know where it is?"

"Oh yeah, I was there that night. And I was the lucky one who had to clean the sheets, too." she shuddered "I can only imagine the number of rounds he's forced that poor guy to go through. I mean Blitzø was literally screaming for mercy the last time they--"

"Donna, focus! The book, where is it?"

"Huh? Oh, right, just follow me Pookie. It's safe and sound in the library."

"Finally, and can you drop that nickname already? I always hated it when you called me that."

"But whyyyy?" she giggled as she hugged you "It brings back so many memories, like our first time in the getaway van? Duncan was soooo mad when he caught us, but I'll never forget how hot you sounded when you yelled my name.~" she purred, trying to kiss you again.

"Yeah, I was yelling for you to get off me you horny bitch. Can you stop it already? I need to get back like now, they've already texted me like 20 times asking where I am."

"Ugh, you really haven't changed. Still dedicated to your stupid job, as always. The library is right he--' She froze after opening the door, raising her hand to push you back.

"Ouch! Oh for fuck's sake, what is it now?" you asked with an irritated growl. With a frightened whimper, she pointed to the table. You gasped to see the prince had fallen asleep in the middle of what you could guess was paperwork. The reason for your shock being his hand was resting on the open grimoire "Of fucking course, like tonight wasn't a big enough hassle!" you quietly muttered.

"Shh! Just stay here and I'll get it. If he wakes up he won't say much if he catches me." As she slowly approached the table, a quick snort made her pause out of instinct. With a yawn he was snoring once again. Once she reached him, she slowly tried to pull it from his grip. You chewed on your claws, nervous as his hand gripped the cover several times. After a little bit of careful pulling, she was finally able to retrieve the book and return to you.

"Phew, sweet Satan you did it, and he didn't wake up. Thanks Donna, I owe you one." you were about to take it, only for her to suddenly pull it back.

"Oh you owe me one alright, I may be a maid but I'm still an imp Pookie. If he woke up it could've been game over. Sooo, how about a little trade huh?"

"A tra...I don't have time for your stupid games!" you yelled, quickly covering your mouth.

"Better keep your voice down sweetie, you didn't come here for nothing. At the same time neither did I, it's only fair I get a little something too, right?"

"And what would you call 'a little something'?" you asked irritably. She giggled, humming to herself as she applied her pink lipstick.

"All I want is a kiss, and not some elementary school kid first kiss, either. I want you to kiss me the way you used to when we were alive, the same kiss that leaves me breathless.~"

"With that same thick lipstick I hate? I don't think so."

"This is different, it's strawberry flavored.~" she giggled, puckering her lips for you.

'Crap she's serious, and still nuts for me. You know what, it's not like she's asking for sex. It's only a kiss (Y/N), what harm can it do?" you thought to yourself as you held her face, firmly planting your lips against hers. She held onto you with a soft moan, feeling your tongue tease hers. As much as she wanted it to last, you parted from the kiss with a breathless sigh. She fell to her knees in a love struck daze, staring at you longingly "Hey, you didn't say how long it had to be babe. A deal's a deal, so hand it over."

"OK, come and see me sometime Pookie.~"

"Yeah, don't count on it." you replied, leaving with the book in hand.

'Aww, he always was such a meanie. That's OK, if he won't come and see me, there's nothing wrong with me seeing him.' she chuckled to herself.

**Later at the office...**

"Where is (Y/N)? I sent him to get that damn book almost an hour ago, it shouldn't be taking him that long to get back." Blitzø whined, worriedly checking his phone.

"Are you more worried about him or the book?" Loona asked.

"Him obviously! If he got caught who knows what Stolas would do to him...and not in a sexual way! Have you seen what his family does to thieves?"

"Uh...no?"

"Good, because let me tell you it ain't pretty."

"I'd rather have that then running into my crazy ex." you commented, tossing the book onto the table.

"Finally, I was starting to...Um, you got a little something on your face there (Y/N)." Blitzø commented, pointing out the smeared lipstick on your mouth.

"Huh? ...Crap, I thought I got it all off. You got any spare makeup wipes Mills?"

"Sure do, and what was that about an ex?"

"I've talked about her before, remember? My obsessed/clingy girlfriend Donna, the one that stalked me the first few weeks when we were dating just so she could figure out where I lived?"

"Ohh, is this the same Donna that was also…’extra affectionate'?" Moxie asked.

"Yep, the same one. And she still wears that shitty lipstick, flavored or not, I hated it when she wore that stuff. No offense, but I can't stand a woman that wears makeup. No matter what you're doing it gets everywhere, and it's a pain in the ass to get off."

"Well, it honestly depends on who your partner is (Y/N). Not everything gets messy, it also...um...depends on what you're doing."

"You would know all about that wouldn't ya Moxxie?" Blitzø teased, making him blush.

"G-Getting back on topic! We have a lot to get done tonight, over 20 clients have called and l just want to get this done as quick as possible. My Idea was we split into teams and--”

"Helloooo, where's my Pookie?" Donna called out, making you panic all over again.

"Who in the hell was that?" Loona asked.

"Oh no, did she follow me?!" you peaked through the window, gasping to see her looking for you "You've got to be kidding me, can't this crazy bitch take a hint?! Even in death she's still nuts about me!"

"Wow, and I thought Stolas was bad. Well we can't have her hanging around the office sooo...get rid of her."

"What, I am not--Whoa!" Without warning, you were shoved into the hall.

"There you are! I knew i'd find you here!"

"Yeah, right, um... _ Why _ are you here is the better question, won't they notice you missing?"

"Pft, please, they have tons of servants in that place. They won't notice if one imp goes missing." she started, pinning you to the wall "Besides, it's worth it if I get to see my Pookie again.~" She tried to kiss you, but you were quick to slide from underneath her.

"O-OK, Donna! We aren't a thing anymore, alright? Sure we were...technically still dating when I died, but--"

"But we're still dating now, the way you kissed me confirms that.~"

"You blackmailed me with that kiss, that doesn't count! B-Besides, I've...I've got a new girlfriend! Yeah, and she's not as suffocating as you."

"Another...girlfriend?" she asked, worrying you as her eye twitched "You always were so funny (Y/N), like you have a new girl to replace your Donna."

"First off, you never were mine to begin with, nor was I yours. And secondly I'm not bullshitting you on this, I do have a new girlfriend. We literally met the same day I died, she's been helping me out down here, helped me get this job."

"And who the hell is she?!" she growled, punching the wall.

"You OK out here (Y/N), what was that noise?" Millie asked, gasping as you grabbed her arm.

"And this is her! My new, and totally  **real** girlfriend, Millie."

"Your new what now?!" both girls questioned, you laughing nervously.

"Always so funny babe, could you excuse us for a moment?" you pulled her back into the room, closing the door behind you "Millie, if there is ever a time I needed a favor from you, it's right now."

"No way (Y/N), I am not gonna get myself in trouble for you!"

"What's going on out there? And what was that part about trouble?" Moxxie asked, getting up to stand next to her.

"Long story short, I need your wife to pose as my girlfriend to get Donna to leave."

"You need her for what?!" Moxxie snarled, Blitzø and Loona both laughing.

"Sweet Lucifer, of all the situations for you to get stuck in...this is too damn good!" Blitzø howled with laughter.

"This isn't funny sir! Nor am I letting you use my wife for your desperate attempt to get rid of your ex-girlfriend!"

"Moxxie please, I'm only doing this one time! I'm on my knees here man, trust me when I say this bitch is crazy."

"(Y/N), you and that slut better get out here right now!!" she shouted.

"See what I mean? Please you guys, I swear I'll make it up to you, pleeeeeease! " you begged at their feet, the couple looking down at you with worried eyes.

"One time (Y/N), and that's it."

"Excuse me, what?!"

"It'll only be one time Mox, plus that girl sounds crazier than most of Blitzøs 'great ideas'."

"Hey, some of them actually work!" he exclaimed.

"Anyway, let's get this over with...But if we have to kiss then you're really gonna owe me."

"Fair enough, and thank you." you said before hugging her "Sorry about that Donna, Millie gets a bit shy when I introduce her to people. It's one of the things I love about her though, she's so cute when she gets flustered.~" you playfully cooed,

"Aww, sweetie stop it. So, you're the ex he's been tellin' me about?"

"Yes, and there's no way you both can be that serious!"

"Oh, we're very serious honey. You should see this man in bed, has me pressed against the headboard almost every night." she replied smugly, the lie actually making you blush.

"Heh, babe please."

"Why you...you...No one can please him the way I can! I bet you're a shitty kisser too, (Y/N) loved the way I kissed him when we were dating.~" Millie growled at the reply, grabbing you by the collar of your shirt.

"H-Hey, easy Mills, you don't have to--"

"No one questions or challenges my kissin' skills, No. One." she sternly replied before kissing you passionately. Donna grit her teeth at the scene, you moaning as you held her close to deepen the kiss.

"You know what, fine! You can have that cheating asshole, see if I care!" she yelled before storming off.

"What. The hell. Was THAT?!" Moxie yelled.

"I'm sorry sweetie, she challenged me when she called me a shitty kisser! I couldn't help it, it just happened!"

"'It just happened' my foot! You really seemed to enjoy it, too."

"Only because (Y/N) got into it just as bad as I did...Er, you OK?" she asked worriedly as you dropped to your knees.

"Moxxie...you...are a lucky guy. That was sooo hot.~" you sighed in your smitten daze, but gasped as he grabbed you.

"I swear, if you pull that kind of stunt again, or so much as even think about it, I'll take your gun and shove it so far up your ass I can use you as a new silencer!! You got that?!" he snarled, leaving you too scared to respond as you nodded "Good! Now can we please get back to work?!"

"Sweet fuck Moxxie, didn't think you had it in you." Loona commented.

"Don't test me woman, I'm not in the mood! I'm going to get my stuff, just want to get through the rest of the night without anything else slowing us down." he huffed before leaving.

"Sorry about him (Y/N), and sorry about the kiss. I guess I took it a little too personal when she started talkin' all that smack."

"It's fine, at least it looked real enough to get her to leave. Let's just say it never happened and get this shift over with, still friends?"

"Still friends...As for Mox, you better go and talk to him first chance you get."

"I will, if he'll look at me. Also it's not like you felt anything from that kiss, right?

"What?"

"When you kissed me, you didn't really feel anything, right?"

"...Oh! Um, nope, nothing at all. If anythin' it was like kissin' a wall, not much of a flame really. N-Not even a spark." she laughed nervously.

"Suuuure, whatever you say Millie. The way your tongue went down his throat says otherwise, don't think I couldn't see that from here." Blitzø teased, making you both blush.

"Sh-Shut up, I'm gonna get ready!"

"Make it snappy, we've got a lot to get done! And (Y/N), you don't have any other crazy ex's we should know about, do you?"

"No, why?

"Because I don't want this shit happening again, that's why. Moxxie tends to get a bit more...aggressive when he's angry."

"Yeah, I've seen that rage up close several times, boss. I think I can handle his little temper tantrums."

"Yeah, but not if the trigger was you kissing his wife."

"What, I was the kissed here, not the kisser! That was technically on Millie, not me."

"True, but you did grope her ass." Loona taunted with a singsong tone.

"It was a reflex, I get a bit touchy when I make out with my partners!"

"Even if your partner is your co-worker's wife?" she questioned, making you leave with a frustrated growl.

"Is this ever gonna end? It was one lousy kiss, just a show to get Donna to leave, that's it! Plus, she looked pissed when she left, so I doubt she'll be coming back anytime soon. So no need to worry, right?' you thought to yourself, trying to shake off what just happened. As the rest of the night went on, things were tense with you and Moxxie. From offering to help him to giving him the backup he needed, you were rejected at every turn. Eventually, it was time for you to clock out, this being what could be your final chance to patch things up with him.

"Moxxie, you've been pretty stubborn tonight. Don't you think you should--?"

"No, I just want to go home." he rudely interrupted her as he gathered his things.

"Not until we talk, Moxxie." you said as you approached them "Look, in all fairness I wasn't prepared for that kiss. I didn't I tell her to do it either, plus it didn't mean anything."

"It doesn't matter if it meant anything! You don't know how much that hurts, watching your wife kiss another man right in front of you!" he yelled.

"But it was just an act! That's all it was, nothing but an act to get that crazy girl to leave. And it's like I said, it was a one time thing. Please, I promise you this won't happen again." you offered your hand to him, hoping he'll take it.

"...You promise?"

"You have my word, still friends?" you asked, hoping to seal the deal with your smile. He chuckled, shaking your hand.

"Still friends, and sorry for threatening you. I have a tendency to be a little possessive over Millie."

"A little?" she playfully elbowed him.

"OK, a lot, and I took it too far as well. Besides, this Donna can't be that persistent, right?" he asked with a shrug...unaware of how wrong he was. Over the course of a few days, she showed even more perseverance in trying to win you back. From constantly calling the office to sending you gifts, she showed no signs of stopping.

"OK, this is the 10th box of candy she's sent you (Y/N). And all of this is just from today!" Loona growled, tossing it to you "You need to do something about this, because we could fill one of the spare offices with all the shit she sends you."

"So much for that kiss, what are you gonna do now?" Millie asked, worried as you crushed the box in your hand.

"That's it, I've had it! I need to talk to her, I need to tell her in person that this shit needs to stop!"

"And if she doesn't listen?"

"That's why you're coming with me. I'm sorry Mox, but I need to borrow Millie again, if you don't mind."

"It's fine, because I'm coming too. I need to see this obsession of hers first hand. Let's go, I'll drive."

"Wait, you're leaving now? What about these calls, I can't handle these clients by myself."

"Just tell Blitzø we'll be back in 20 minutes, this shouldn't take long."

**Later, at the Goetia estate…**

"Donna, are you alright dear? You seem a bit distracted these days." Boxley asked.

"I'm fine, I just haven't heard anything back from (Y/N). I sent him a package today but he hasn't called me.”

"Donna, with all due respect, didn't you send him 10 gifts today?"

"And what if I did?! I'm just showing my Pookie how much I love him, that's all. Like that little slut he's stuck with can ever replace me. No one can replace me, he's just confused that's all." she giggled manically, worrying him as she snapped her feather duster in half.

"Note to self: Place a new order for cleaning supplies. I swear that's the 5th one you've broken today." he added as the doorbell rang "Oh, now who could that be? I don't recall the family expecting guests."

"Maybe it's that Blitzø guy...maybe (Y/N) is with him!" she squealed, Boxley having to pick her up before she took off.

"Please, show some decorum Donna. I trained you better than that, what if the family caught wind of your obsessive behavior? You would be terminated faster than you can blink."

"So what, I just miss my Pookie. And put me down you bulky bird, I hate it when you carry me like this!" she whined as she flailed her arms, failing in her attempt to hit him. With a roll of his eyes he went to open the door, failing to see anyone outside.

"Ahem, down here pal." you snapped your fingers to get his attention.

"Hm? Oh dear, my apologies sir. Call this a personal question, but might you be--?"

"Pookie! I knew you'd come for me! ...And you brought the bitch too." she growled, eyeing Millie.

"Donna, watch your language, they are our guests. Please do come on, and you must forgive this maid. You for the past few days you seem to be all she cares about."

"Yeah, I got the flowers, candy, and cards to prove it. I came here to tell her that it needs to end, today better be the last time I have to get rid of all the crap she keeps sending us."

"What! You threw out my gifts, or did she make you do it?!"

"Look sweetie, you need to face the facts. (Y/N) has moved on, it's high time you do the same and leave him be." Millie protested.

"Never!" she yelled, biting Boxley to set herself free. She was quick to try and tackle Millie, only for him to quickly grab her tail.

"OK, that is enough! I've just about had it with you, young lady!" he scolded, holding her up as though she were a handbag.

"G-Get off me, let me go! Wait, who is he?" she asked, pointing to Moxxie.

"Me? I'm…(Y/N)'s actual partner, Moxxie." he answered as he held you, much to your shock.

"Uh, Mox, what are you--?"

"Play along, I've got an idea." he whispered.

"Wait, what?! B-But...The way she kissed him--!"

"Oh, that? Nothing but an act honey, poor (Y/N) has been in the closet for years. So you never told her?"

"In the closet, you've got to be kidding me! Is that why you had her pose as your girlfriend, you're actually gay?!"

"Called it." Boxley muttered.

"Uuuh...yep, I'm gay. I never had the courage to tell you this, but I only dated you to Impress my parents. They were on to me when they noticed how often I'd been hanging out with a certain 'friend' of mine."

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore, right babe?~"Moxxie cooed, surprising you with a kiss. Despite being caught off guard, you were wise to play along as you held him.

"Wow, you're a better kisser than Millie.~"

"Wha...hey!"

"What? I'm calling it like I see it, Mills." you shrugged.

"Wow...that explains a lot actually."

"It does?"

"Hello, the way you and Pete would always sneak off before missions? Not to mention that job we had at that club before we...er...accidentally burned it down. You guys were close, closer than 2 'straight' men should be. God I'm so stupid, leave it to me to fall for a gay guy." she groaned.

"Does this mean that the over servants and I won't have to hear you ranting about him anymore?" Boxley asked. She looked at you with a heavy sigh as you embraced Moxxie.

"...Yeah, I'll back down."

"Good, because being frank, you were starting to irritate us with your rambling." he added before dropping her.

"Ouch! You don't have to be mean about it Box! And…I guess I overdid it a little with the gifts."

"A little?!" you all exclaimed.

"OK OK, I went overboard! Sheesh, you don't have to rub it in guys. But seriously, I'll back off (Y/N). Can we at least be friends, still have that much, right?" she asked with pleading eyes. You sighed as you opened your arms to her, letting her hug you.

"Only on the condition that you give me a little space. You have to accept that I'm happy with Moxxie now, OK?"

"OK, and I promise the calls will stop. Here's my number though, text me?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you around." As you left, you let out a heavy sigh of relief "Finally, ! thought I'd never get that girl off my tail. I gotta ask though, what in the hell gave you the idea to kiss me? Kinda ironic since you fussed at me for Millie kissing me."

"Oh, that? Well, Millie and I have wanted to ask you something for a while."

"And we didn't know how to do it. Him yellin' at you was more of a cover if anythin'."

"A cover, what do you mean?" you asked, blushing as they kissed your cheeks "Uh, guys?"

"You see (Y/N), for years Blitzø has tried everything he could think of to be in our relationship. The main issue is he's not really our type when it comes to a 3rd partner."

"Wait, so you're both actually down for having a 3rd?"

"Yep, however Mox and I had our conditions. Mine being it had to be someone we both liked..."

"And mine being it had to be a man, if you thought I was straight you were wrong. I'm actually bisexual, and I've wanted to try having 2 partners for a while. If anything the real reason why I was upset is because Millie got to kiss you first." he joked to make you laugh.

"Hey, like I said, she challenged me. You both know I'm a great kisser, right (Y/N)?~" she asked with a flirty tone.

"...Being brutally honest, hell yes. I think we can make this work guys, so long as Moxxie doesn't yell at me again."

"Yeah, sorry again about that."

"Don't be, you're kinda hot when you're angry. I'm only saying that because It turned me on a little.~" you playfully growled, groping his rear.

"H-Hey, take it easy, (Y/N)!" He squirmed, making Millie laugh.


	51. Millie x Female Reader: Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Blitzø is still bitter about you being the third in their relationship, he still offers to help the couple plan a special surprise for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you're in a Poly relationship with Millie and Moxxie.

"OK guys, I'm going to be working late tonight. Tums out Blitzø fucked up the schedule again."

"Are you serious? Tonight was supposed to be Date Night, I picked out a new recipe for us to try, rented a few movies..."

"I know Mox, I'm sorry but when he sounds back up, someone has to go. You and Millie deserve a break anyway, I'll see you tonight?"

"...OK, just be careful out there." he warned before kissing you.

"Wait, she's workin' tonight?!" Millie whined, rushing to hug you "You can't go, you promised we'd cook tonight!"

"Please Millie, don't do this to me right now. You and Moxxie need to rest up, I on the other hand need the extra hours. We can try again next week, I'll see you both later." You kissed her before grabbing your bag and keys, leaving your partners with a disappointed sigh.

"Blitzø needs to stop doing this to us, this is the 3rd time she's had to leave us like this!"

"It's all in the scheduling Millie, which has gotten a bit out of hand. Have you noticed that he keeps putting us on different nights separate from (Y/N)?"

"That's because he's still bitter about the 3 of us bein' official...Well, not yet at least."

"What do you mean by 'not yet'? I thought we reached the official stage when we asked her to move in with us." Moxxie questioned, watching as she went to their room. He waited for a moment, but she didn't come back. Checking on her, he saw her sitting on the bed, holding a small box in her hands "What's that?"

"Moxxie, you love (Y/N), don't you?"

"Yes, of course do, just as much as you. I love her so much I think I want to--"

"Marry her?" she finished his sentence, making him gasp as she opened the box, revealing an engagement ring. Upon closer examination, he noticed the gemstones were the color of the Polysexual flag.

"Millie, this is beautiful, she'll love it. But when did you get this?"

"Er...a year ago. I saved up my personal paycheck to buy it, I want us to propose to her Moxxie. The only thing is I want it to be something special, I want our proposal to her to be perfect."

"And it will be, we just need to--"

"Hey guys, I'm back!" you called out, the couple panicking as they hid the ring "Hey, have you seen my...Um, are you both OK?"

"Y-Yes, we're fine, just rantin' about this stupid schedule Blitzø put together." Millie laughed nervously "So what's wrong, did you forget somethin"?"

"Yeah, I think I left my phone somewhere."

"Oh, it's right here. And please hurry home tonight, I was hopin' we could have some fun to make up for you leavin' us behind.~" he giggled before kissing you.

"Den't worry, I promise I'll make it up to you both. Now I'm running behind, love you guys, I'll see you later." you said before kissing Moxxie goodbye as well.

"Love you too, be safe!" They sighed as you left, pulling the ring back out "Boy that was close, she almost saw it...and where have you been hiding this anyway?"

"In the bottom of our toy trunk, she never digs for anythin' whenever she opens it. I already have a backup hidin' place in mind just in case. Now, gettin' back to the proposal, any ideas?"

"Well...How about...no, that's too cliche. Maybe we could...not that might be too dangerous...Wait, I've got it! How about the park, the same spot where I proposed to you? It's spring after all, the bushes will be blooming, it'll be perfect."

"That does sound sweet Mox, I was actually thinkin' about that too. The only thing is--"

"You want it to be more unique, I don't blame you. What can we do to top that though?"

"...I've got an idea, buuuut we're gonna need Blitzø's help."

"What?! Oh no, no way, negative, not happening! I'm willing to ask Loona for help, but not him! If anything he'll try to sabotage the whole thing!"

"Oh come on Moxxie! You gotta give him some credit, he did help plan our honeymoon."

"Only because he wouldn't stop asking, and he planned to join us the whole time!"

"Right, forgot about that...But what about that beach trip he took us on? You gotta admit that ended pretty well."

"...Yes, it did. Without his usual antics too."

"See, he's not all that bad like you say he is. Admit it, despite the trouble he causes, and gets us into, he usually has good intentions."

"Alright, I'll give him that much...I suppose we can get his help on this, but what's your idea?"

"I'll explain it to you later, we work tomorrow and (Y/N) will be at home. That's the best chance we have to ask him about it. I betcha he's gonna be over the moon when he hears about this."

**The next day...**

"You're going to propose to her?! You can't be serious, I've known you both for years! You've only been dating her for what, a few months?!" Blitzø yelled.

"'Over the moon', you said…" Moxxie commented "First off sir, it's been 2 years since we've dated (Y/N), and we both really care about her."

"And secondly, didn't you always tell us that whenever we needed help you would be there?"

"Not if it involves (Y/N). " he pouted.

"See, this is exactly why I didn't want his help!"

"Moxxie…Sir please, we want this proposal to be perfect for her. We haven't gotten the chance to do anythin' special for her on account of our work schedule." she said with a scolding tone. He tried to look away from them, but their saddened expressions made ignoring them even harder.

"Alright I'll help you! Can you please stop looking at me like that?"

"And you'll adjust our schedule too?" Moxxie asked.

"Tell you what, I'll have her work with one or the other. Same days she'll work with you or she'll be with Millie, only on the busy days will I put all 3 of you on the same shift. Does that sound fair?"

"Deal, because by the time we do get home we're too tired to do anything."

"Hmm...Define 'anything' for me Mox." he teased, laughing as they started to blush.

"Can you please take this seriously?! I've got an idea for the settin', the only catch is--"

"Does this involve Stolas?" he asked, sternly glaring at them.

"...It does involve making a certain phone call, yes. But if it ends with you both in bed we'll work double this week. Please sir, he's the only one that can help us with this next part." Millie pleaded.

"OK OK, I'm calling the pampered prick now. Sheesh, it hurts even more to hear you beg...Hello, Stolas?"

"This is Boxley speaking, you called at a bad time Master Blitzø. His highness is in the middle of Lady Octavia's weekly fencing lesson."

"Wait, is that Blitzy? Whoa!" The butler winced as Stolas hit the mat with a pained groan, Octavia aiming her blade towards his face.

"Touché father, if I were an angel you would be dead right now. And all thanks to a phone call, too." she laughed as she helped him up.

"Well played Starfire, well played. Let's take a small break, your parry is coming along well but your form still needs some work."

"Do keep it short, Lady Stella hasn't left for her retreat yet. Let's not have a repeat of last time." he teased before handing him the phone.

"Oh hush, that was your fault for not warning me sooner. Hello Blitzy, I was just thinking about you darling.~"

"Yeah, sure you were. Before you get all kinky with me I've got a special favor to ask from you. Involving my employees, not me."

"You mean that darling couple? What were their names again, Moxxie and Millie correct?"

"Yeah, and their 3rd partner of 2 years (Y/N). You just never saw all 3 of them together."

"Oh, a 3rd, that sounds rather kinky. And it does give me a few ideas for our next meeting.~" he giggled, making him blush.

"Save it bitch, this isn't about your sex needs! This is about them, as of right now they've only been dating. They want to propose to her but they need your help with something."

"Of course Blitzy, in the name of love I will gladly help! I do love offering my aid to weddings, what do they need? A perfect venue, a florist, a tailor perhaps? I have just the demons for the job."

"Hang on, I'm putting Millie on, she can tell you the rest." he said before handing her the phone.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed "Ahem, h-hello, Prince Stolas? This is Millie, on behalf of Moxxie and I...we can't thank you enough for your help with this!"

"Goodness, someone's excited. And of course darling, so what can I do for you?"

"For starters I heard that bit about a venue, and that does give me another idea. However, if possible, we need your garden for the proposal."

"Of course, with the flowers in bloom it will be so romantic...Wait! Um, actually, maybe not."

"What, how come? If you don't mind me asking."

"You see my dear, I have a dangerous collection of fauna out there. From flesh eating plants to poisonous blossoms, it might be a tad too risky...Although, I do have another location that might be suitable. Someplace further away from the plants."

"We're listening." she said, putting him on speaker.

"Before you actually reach my collection, there's a lovely fountain at the entrance. You should see it at night, it's exquisite when the lights are turned on."

"That sounds perfect! We can set a trail of rose petals..."

"Set out some champagne on ice, and I can bring my guitar."

"Oh don't worry your pretty little heads about all that, I'll take care of those details. What type of music would you prefer, a piano or violin?"

"Wow, we appreciate that, your highness, but I'd rather have my guitar. I sang for Millie when I proposed to her, I would like to do that for (Y/N)."

"Aww how romantic, I'm certain she'll love that. Just let me know when you wish to put your little plan into action, I can have everything arranged and set posthaste."

"We will, and thank you so much for this." As soon as she ended the call, she hugged Moxxie with an excited squeal.

"Yes, this is going to be perfect! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees the ring."

"I can't wait to see her in a weddin' gown...Wait, our clothes! I forgot to ask him about our clothes! What should we do, you in your suit and us in gowns? No, wait, better idea! We both wear suits and have a special gown made up for (Y/N). It'll be perfect!"

"Whoa there Millie, one thing at a time. It's pretty obvious you're excited about this, but those gowns don't come cheap." Blitzø commented.

"And how will we get her measurements? She hardly wears dresses. We can't tell her what it's for either, that'll give the whole thing away."

"Ahem, I'm still here my dears." Stolas chuckled "As I said, I can help with all the finer details. Concerning (Y/N)'s measurements, let's say Blitzy asked me to supply you with new uniforms for work. Of course I would need to know what sizes you all are, you can get it then, problem solved."

"Oh, phew, thank goodness. Is there anything else we need to take care of sweetie?"

"For right now no...but it would be nice if we had tomorrow off. So we can do it tomorrow night." Millie said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at her boss.

"You better say yes Blitzy." Stolas teased with a singsong tone.

"Now that's not fair, all 3 of you ganging up on me is too much!"

"I take it that's a yes then?" Moxxie asked with a smug smile.

"Don't push it Mox...and fine. I can give you tomorrow off, but you better be ready to work your tails off next week, you're going to owe me a lot of hours."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Stolas laughed.

"OK that's enough out of you!" Blitzø growled officially ending the call "For whatever he wants from me after this, you better pray that (Y/N) says yes."

"Fingers and tails crossed, the only thing we have to do now is wait it out...But now I'm too excited for this! We're getting married, again!" Moxxie laughed as he hugged his wife.

"Alright you lovebirds, take it easy. I do have one question though, who might your best man be?"

"Oh...um..."

"Moxxie, we can at least give him that. He did call Stolas for us, and who else do we really have to ask?"

"Fair enough honey, fair enough. Sir, would you like to--oof!"

"I'd love to!" he laughed as he hugged them "This is going to be great, so where's the ring?"

"Right here, and I am warning you sir! Millie saved every penny she could to buy this herself, if you lose it I swear to Lucifer--!"

"I won't lose it, I'll keep it locked up safe in my desk until tomorrow. Now let me see, let me see!" he giggled eagerly, gasping as he opened the box "Aww, I love Pride-themed engagement rings. She is going to love this."

"Who's gonna love what?" you asked, startling him as he quickly stashed it in his coat.

"Gah! Uh, (YN), hey! I thought I gave you today off?"

"You did, but wanted to ask about next week. You never picked up your phone, did Stolas have you held hostage again?"

"Yep, couldn't get him to shut up. And about next week, we were Just talking about that. Weren't we guys?"

"Um, yes! We're going to be sharing more hours now, so no more crazy shifts. Meaning we get some more 'us' time too.~" Moxxie commented.

"Oh perfect, that's all I wanted to know. Thanks Blitzø, I'll see you tomorrow. And I'll see you both tonight.~" you winked at your partners before leaving.

"Sweet Lucifer I love that imp.~" Millie sighed.

"Stay with us honey, come tomorrow we'll be proposing to her. This is going to be great." As the next day came, you were stuck sitting at home waiting for Millie and Moxxie. It was roughly half an hour past their shift, and for some reason they still weren't home. You were about to call them before your phone lit up with a text:

⊱ ────── {.⋅ 📱 ⋅.} ───── ⊰

_ Moxxie: Hey hun, sorry we're running late. Something came up. _

_ Me: It's cool, stuck at the office? _

_ Moxxie: Not quite, working on a project with Prince Stolas. _

_ Maxxie: He asked if you would join us too _

_ Me: THE Prince Stolas?! You're joking!! _

_ Moxxie: LOL I knew you wouldn't believe me. There should be a car outside for you, see you soon hun. _

⊱ ────── {⋅. 📱 .⋅} ────── ⊰

"A project, with a prince? What could they be working on that they couldn't tell me?" you asked yourself, hearing a knock at the door. You looked out the window, seeing a posh owl demon outside "Uh, yes? I take it you're my ride?"

"That depends, are you Miss (Y/N)?"

"Yes, and you are...?"

"Boxley, Boxley Clawford milady, head butler to Prince Stolas. Please, if you will kindly come with me, your partners are waiting."

"OK, but what is all of this about? What's this 'project' they kept from me?"

"All shall be explained Miss, for I only ask that you enjoy the ride." he said as he opened the car door for you. Although hesitant, you entered the vehicle, thinking about what Millie and Moxxie could be keeping from you. Soon, you found yourself at the rear of the Goetia estate, viewing a candlelit path. As Boxley got the door for you, you were greeted by Millie wearing a suit, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Wha...Millie, what's going on, what is all this?" you could only laugh as she gave you the flowers.

"You'll see soon enough (Y/N). The thinis...Moxxie and I have something very important to talk to you about. As a matter of fact, can you hear that?" you both looked down the path, hearing the faint sound of a guitar.

"Music, is that Moxxie playing?"

"How many more questions do you have?" she laughed, leading you down the path. As you got closer to the source of the music, you gasped as the fountain lit up with various colors, Moxxie sitting at the edge singing your favorite song, Just when you thought this was sweet enough, you almost cried as Millie joined him in his serenade.

[ (Video: All of Me - Boyce Avenue Cover) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3wt8CvCQro)

At the end of the song, you were in tears as you hugged them.

"What did I do to deserve you guys? This was so sweet…" you sniffled.

"You're already crying? And we didn't even get to the good part yet." Moxxie chuckled, setting his guitar aside. He pulled out a small crumbled piece of paper, clearing his throat nervously "OK, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. ‘Sweet (Y/N), the day we first met might not have been perfect, but it was perfect for us. Each and everyday after bein' a true blessin' since you came into our lives. For that, we love you, and we thank you for everythin'’."

"‘Thank you for making us laugh when we were feeling down, thank you for the advice when we felt like giving up, but most of all, we thank you for loving us both as we are. So here tonight, in view of Hell's royalty and our friends, we want to ask you…’" Moxxie paused, you laughing as Blitzø, Loona, Octavia, Stolas, and even Boxley approached you, a single candle in hand. Looking back at them you gasped softly, seeing them both on one knee.

"Oh my God..."

"(Y/N)...Will you marry us?" they asked in unison, presenting you the ring. You were overjoyed at their words, crying so much you could hardly talk. However you nodded, confirming your answer as they hugged you.

"She said yes! And as a bonus, I didn't lose the ring!" Blitzø laughed, recording the moment.

"Congrats you guys, we're really happy for you." Loona said, hugging you all.

"Th-Thank you...I'm sorry I...I can't stop crying. I'm so happy right now." you sobbed, happily admiring your ring "Wait, when Blitzø said Stolas needed our measurements..."

"That might have been a small fib for your attire, they wanted you to look your best on your big day. I do hope the 3 of you will be very happy together." Stolas said as he hugged you.

"I'm sure we will, thank you all so much for this. Finding one person to love is one thing, never in my life did I think I would find 2 of the most amazing imps. I think I'm gonna cry again..." you whimpered as Millie hugged you.

"You have no idea as to how happy we are that you said yes. Sure it might take a few months to get everythin' together but--"

"Months? Oh heavens no, with my help we can have everything ready in mere weeks. That is, if you wish."

"Yes, we would love that! To think, the 3 of us, married in a few weeks. I love you girls so much!" Moxxie happily sobbed as he hugged you both. Stolas could only smile at your embrace, shedding happy tears himself.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Hm, what?"

"You seemed very persistent in helping them, not that there's anything wrong with that. Would you mind me asking why?" Octavia asked, following her father as he separated himself from the group.

"You remember the story about your mother and I, don't you? How we met, how our marriage wasn't as traditional as I wanted it to be?"

"How can I forget, you always cry when you tell that story. How does that relate to what I asked you?"

"Because they had something I never had...a chance to fall in love, as well as a choice in  _ who _ to love. Your mother wanted to marry for wealth, while I wanted to marry for love. She got what she wanted, while I got nothing...Well, almost nothing." he chuckled as he hugged her "So long as I still have you, nothing else matters my owlet."

"So long as you have me and 'Blitzy' you mean?" she teased, laughing as he started to blush.

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you dear?"

"Only because I love you dad. But how are you going to help with their wedding without mum asking you 100 questions? She's coming back home tomorrow you know."

"You know me Via, I have my ways."

**A few weeks later, I.M.P. office…**

"A private service here at the office, this was such a great idea!" Millie squealed.

"I know, and pretty fitting I mean, it was here where it all started for us. Remember when she got lost trying to find Blitzø's office?"

"And it was right behind her?" she laughed, adjusting her tie "I can't wait to see her gown, I wonder how it came out."

"All I can say is that she looks simply stunning, I had the top designers commissioned to work on her gown. You won't be disappointed, that I can promise you." Stolas winked.

"Better be worth it, this stupid dress won't stop riding up my tail." Loona whimpered irritably, trying to adjust her gown,

"I told the tailor to adjust that for you, I suppose he got the memo a tad late." Octavia chuckled nervously, checking her phone "Oh, dad, they're ready!"

"Ooh perfect, alright everyone this is it. Boxley, the doors please."

"Of course sire. May I introduce the bride, Miss (Y/N), escorted by Master Blitzø." Boxley smiled as he opened the doors. Octavia held her violin, playing the wedding march as you walked down the aisle. Millie and Moxxie were speechless as you approached them, in awe of your stunning black and while gown.

"You see their faces? Told you they'd be speechless." Blitzø silently chuckled.

"That's what I was hoping for, I'm not one to wear dresses, but this is so worth it." you sighed as you reached the altar.

"You look beautiful (Y/N)." Stolas whispered.

"Thank you, for all this, for everything." you said with a hug.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to celebrate the union of 3 loving partners. In the 2 short years they have spent together, they have proven their devotion, loyalty, and commitment to each other time and time again. Millie, have you something to say to the bride?"

"I do, I say that I love you with all I have. And I promise to love, honor, and protect you for the rest of my life. I would cross the entire Nine Circles just to get to you on cleansin' day. I will never leave you alone, not even for a second." Millie said, trying not to cry herself.

"That was very sweet Millie." Stolas sniffled "Moxxie, have you something to say to the bride?"

"I do, I say that I will always be there for you, for both of you." he started, holding your hands "You 2 are the most important women to ever come into my life. Every moment I've spent with you both...it makes each day feel like I'm In Heaven. I feel like I have everything I need when you both walk into the room. And I am truly blessed to have you both.” he said, struggling to hold his tears back.

"...Blitzø, are you crying?" Loona asked.

"N-No, my eyes are just a little dry, that's all..." he lied, sobbing as he clung to her, making all of you laugh.

"Aww, I never knew you were so emotional Blitzy." Stolas giggled "(Y/N), have you something to say to your partners?"

"I do, there's so much I want to say to the imps before me. I want to say how much I love them, how much I care about them, and especially how much I appreciate what they do for me. When we first met I was hopeless, I had nothing, I was alone. But they changed that for me they gave me warmth, hope, peace, and more importantly, they gave me love." you said, hearing a small sob from the prince.

"M-My apologies...but you 3 truly are so loving, and so sweet to each other. It's difficult to find such a loyal partner, and here you are (Y/N). With 2 compassionate imps ready to protect you with all they have. By the power invested in me, by the Seven Princes of Hell, I now pronounce you life partners. I also give you my blessing, and hope your days are filled with much joy. Go forward with love, you may now kiss." They all applauded as you kissed your new husband and wife, Blitzø snapping as many photos as he can.

"I love you guys, so much." you cried happily as they held you.

"We love you too, now and forever.~" Millie cooed before kissing you.


End file.
